A Hogwarts Story
by Palleas
Summary: Many years after the tales in Hogwarts we know have come to pass, new characters enter the stage. Merida meets Hiccup, and then meets Rapunzel, the three becoming quick friends. But then, in their fifth year, a strange boy comes to Hogwarts from Durmstrang Institute of Wizardy in Bulgaria, by the name of Jack Frost. And strange goings on start happening in the castle...
1. The Journey from Platform 9 & 3 Quarters

_Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

Smoke from the black and red train's engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. People were busy pushing along their trolleys, parents ushering their children along to hurry. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping off heavy trunks.

"Bye Mum," Merida finally said, embracing her mother tight after the many farewells she gave first to her father and her little brothers who wouldn't stop straying off into the noisy crowd. They stood by the train door as Merida's father heaved up her trunks up into the train.

"Now be careful, Merida, we don't want ter hear from the school about yer misadventures, arigh'?" Elinor reminded her as she let go, and began fussing over Merida's messy mop of red hair again.

"Mum!" Merida chuckled, covering her head with her hands.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed, "Have fun."

"And don't forget ter write!" her father chimed in with his deep raspy voice, winking at his little girl as he got off the train.

"Yes, Dad..." Merida rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Well, yer things are up already," he said and stood by Elinor, "Good luck, Merida."

"Thanks, Dad, Mum, I promise i'll be doing good in Hogwarts!" Merida said and boarded up, gathering her cloak up and scrambling into the train along with many other students, quickly losing sight of her parents in the crowd that had gathered behind her. People kept pouring in endlessly.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" she heard their voice call out, hands waving above all the hordes of witches and wizards. Merida even thought she heard her little brother's squeals of farewell.

"Bye-!" she turned and called back, her sentence cut short when her back bumped into something, she quickly spun around in surprise.

"Ow!" came a yelp from behind her. A kid wearing a green sweater and brown vest had fallen over flat on his face books scattered everywhere. Students stepped aside, some sniggered at the sight.

"OH! I'm so sorry-" Merida apologized and helped him up, her messy hair falling over her shoulders in untamed locks as she pulled up the boy.

"It's okay, I-I'm used to that," he said looking up at her, his face freckled like hers and red as beet chuckling a bit at the embarrassment, stooping down and recovering his books as people rushed past with bags and cages.

Merida picked up a hardbound volume that had fallen at her feet and handed it back to him. The boy scratched his long-ish brown hair flopping over his head.

"I'm really, really sorry 'bout that," Merida ranted on, "Should 'ave been more careful."

"No, no, it's alright, really," he shrugged it off, hugging his pile of books to his chest. "So what's your name?"

Snapping up from her humiliation, Merida replied brightly, "I'm Merida. Merida Dunbroch," she held out her hand, beaming. He shook it and returned the smile.

"I'm Hiccup." he replied simply, "And you're probably better of not hearing the rest of my name," he chuckled nervously. Merida noticed that his voice was round, almost like a girl's. Quite new for her, she was used to deep voices with the exception of her brothers'.

"Nice ter meet you," she nodded.

"Mother, the train's leaving-I have to go!" came a high pitched musical voice. Both of them turned to see a petite girl with blonde hair struggling with her trunk right beside them, trying to yank it up into the train to no avail, a middle aged woman with black hair nearly as thick and curly as Merida's calling out to ther from the platform, separated by the continuing mass of students hurrying up.

"Be careful, Rapunzel! Write to me everyday!" the woman hollered.

"I will, Mother!" the golden haired girl replied, yanking at the handle of the purple ornate trunk the same shade as her dress. Her thick long braid of blonde hair swaying side to side as she did. Merida cocked her head, wondering how that hair got way too long.

"Would ye like some help?" Merida offered.

The girl Rapunzel turned to Merida with her doe-like green eyes, smiling, "Really? Thanks!"

Merida jumped over to the side and tried to hoist it from there, but the trunk was too heavy. Hiccup looked around, his face sort of anxious about something, not sure if he should help. There seemed to be somewhere he needed to be. But he laid his books down on the floor and tried to help, too, and slowly but surely, the trunk was lifted off the ground.

"Whoa, this is heavy, what have ye got in here?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, nothing, just...my things," she chukled nervously with her bell-like voice.

"To which compartment?" Hiccup asked, almost wincing as the three of them held the purple trunk between them in the train corridor, students skiriting around them just to get through.

"Oh, me Dad found one over here," Merida said and began to edge towards the side of the passage and slid the glass door open with her shoulder. They slowly skittered into the small room and laid the trunk down gently on the floor, seeing as there was no way they could lift it up into one of the shelves over the seats.

"Thank you very much for helping me," Rapunzel said gratefully, shaking both their hands.

"Yer welcome," Merida nodded as Hiccup ran back into the busy corridor where his books lay defenseless against the hundreds of feet. Rapunzel blinked at his sudden exit but turned back to Merida to introduce herself.

"My name is-"

"RAPUNZEL!"

Ther was a rap on the compartment window and Merida saw the lady earlier calling out fromm just outside.

"Yeah, that's my name, sorry," Rapunzel smiled apologetically and rushed to the window.

Merida blinked at all the hustle and bustle of the train. There didn't seem to be one second when the students aren't moving. Especially the two acquaintances she's met so far. While Rapunzel was talking with her mother in the window, Merida saw that all her belongings were there, even the cloth-covered bundle on top of her luggage that kept her bow and quiver of arrows.

Weapons probably weren't allowed in Hogwarts, but her bow had always been wherever she was, and leaving it behind almost felt like leaving behind her new wand.

"Yes, Mother, I have my brush..." Rapunzel continued on by the window.

"I love you, flower," Mother Gothel smiled, her hand splayed on the glass longingly.

"I love you more," Rapunzel said, putting up her hand on the glass as well.

"I love you most."

The train engines got louder and the whistle screeched all throughout the station.

_"All aboard!"_ a conductor called out.

"Merida! Merida!" Elinor called out, making her way through the crowd and finding the compartment window.

Merida rushed to it just as the train began to start, squeezing in beside Rapunzel and waved at her parents a few feet away, her three brothers jumping up and down at their feet.

"I'll be careful, I promise, Mum!" she said.

"Promise, I won't run off, Mother!" Rapunzel echoed.

And so the train began to sped away and the two girls waved at their families left behind at the platform, just like the many parents and loved ones waving goodbye there.

A stocky bearded man yelled farewell, his voice gruff but cheerful.

"See ya soon, son! Make me proud!"

"I will, Dad!" replied Hiccup's voice and both Merida nad Rapunzel saw that he sticking out his hand and head out the train door's window. "Bye! Take care of Toothless for me!"

The platform disappeared as the Hogwart's Express rounded the corner and houses flashed on the other side of the glass. Merida felt a great leap of excitement in her stomach as she settled down. She was finally going into Hogwarts...

Rapunzel failed to suppress a squeal and jumped to her seat, giggling in anticipation. "I can't believe it, I'm going to school! I'm going somewhere new!" she squeaked.

Merida let out a chuckle at Rapunzel's joy. The other lass was way more excited about this than her. It was only then that Merida noticed that Rapunzel was only wearing slippers. It was no better than being barefoot but she didn't seem to mind.

The compartment door slid open and Hiccup came in.

"Uh, hey, can I sit here? The other compartments are full." he asked almost timidly with his handful of books.

"It's alright, ye can sit with us," Merida said.

"Thanks," Hiccup said and sat beside her, laying his books down between them.

"So, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked brightly, turning from Merida to Hiccup and back.

"Oh, yeah, of course. You can call me Merida,"

"Er-Hiccup. Just Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you two!" she said, moving her gigantic braid to her side.

"Whoa," Hiccup breathed as he saw the braid up close. He stared at it for a moment and turned back to the window.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup didn't reply, his cheeks red again.

"It's just that yer hair is so...neat." Merida cut in. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tha-that's not what I meant," he said.

"Neat? Thanks, I comb it everyday."

Merida's eyes widened, "E-Everyday? How long is that hair of yers?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "Dunno, I stopped measuring after thirty feet."

Merida and Hiccup turned to eachother and suppressed their laughter.

"Wow," Merida breathed.

"Hey, stop it," Rapunzel told them good naturedly.

"So, Merida, I've seen your family earlier, did they all go to Hogwarts?" Rapunzel asked with interest.

"Yes, they were, but they thought of home-schooling me fer some reason or two, my brothers won't be starting for a long time" she said, "But they have no choice, Hogwarts is the best, isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded, "My Mom and Dad went there, too. Then they became dragon tamers in Berk."

"Yer from Berk? There must be so many dragons there," Merida said.

"I've never heard of Berk." Rapunzel said.

"Really?" the other two chhorused. Berk may be a small town but any wizard or witch knows that it's the closest a place could get to the Dragon's Nest, there are more dragons there than the conservatory in Romania.

"But nevermind, where did you say ye came from, Rapunzel?" Merida asked.

"Oh, I came from Corona."

"You lived with Muggles? How was it?" Hiccup said.

"Not much really, we didn't leave near town, all I have for company is Mother and Pascal, my chameleon." she sighed, "Must be fun having a big family, Merida. I wish I had brothers and a Dad."

Merida chuckled half heartedly and rolled her eyes, "Oh, careful what ye wish fer. In Dunbroch, everyone expects me to be paerfect. Mum never stops trying ter tame this wild mop," she said and blew a lock of curly red hair off her forehead. Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed a bit as she flipped her hair from one side to another, falling in messy tumbles, looking no different from the dandelion-like mess they were before.

"But I like it this way, though. Me little brothers are wee devils, never a quiet moment at home." she finished."But come to think of it, it's pretty fun like that. Must be lonely having only yer Mother and a pet."

"Quite." Rapunzel nodded. "I find ways to distract myself, though. How about you, Hiccup? That was your Dad in the platform?"

"Yeah. My Dad, Stoick." he replied, "He's...kind of a person I could always look up to. Though all I want to do in Howarts is make him proud, finally."

"I bet you will, look, yer studying before school even starts," Merida chuckled, glancing down at the pile of books.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They kept talking on, laughing constantly. The three of them somehow found something they were missing back home.

Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slid back their door an said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

For hours afterwards, they were eating as they talked, eating the infamous snacks they have only heard of. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldrom Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties...

They even had a brush with the Chocolate Frogs. Rapunzel almost fell off her seat when she opened the container and the frog leapt out, hopping around the compartment. She refused to eat it even after Hiccup dived down on the floor just to catch it. She said it looke like her pet.

"Why didn't you bring your chameleon with you, anyway?" Hiccup asked, biting off the frog's head.

"Oh, I did." Rapunzel said, nodding. "Haven't you seen him? He was just..."

She turned to her shoulder and raised an eyebrow and then to the other,"...here."

She looked up at both of them, eyes wide.

"Pascal's missing!"

"Well, he can't have just disappeared," Hiccup said, "We never saw him here in the first place."

Rapunzel scanned the room anxiously and narrowed her eyes on Merida.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"There he is!" she said. Merida's eyes widened and she looked up. The chameleon was there on her head, red as her hair. Startlingly red.

Her scream resounded in the compartments all around them.

She wasn't afraid of chameleons. But finding one in her hair certainly was a shock.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gales of cheering and claps resounded in the Great Hall and Hiccup stood up from the stool as Professor Toothiana lifted the Sorting Hat from his head as she stood beside him with her bright turquiouse robes, what seemed to be wings fluttering on her back, her head of bright feathers perking up cheerfully, she turned out to be a hummingbird Animagus, but her form was always somewhere inbetween.

"Congratulations," she said. Hiccup walked over to the cheering crowd of Gryffindor like one daydreaming. There was disbelief in his eyes. But he finally let out a relieved laugh when he sat down and the older students patted him on the back and Rapunzel moved over to sit beside him and give him a goblet of pumpkin juice to calm his nerves, Pascal the chameleon on her shoulder, now bright green. He drank it down quickly, apparently still nervous.

Merida bit her lip, excited yet sort of afraid. Her parents never really had any expectations on where she'll end up, but still...being in a new school, everything was sort of scary. What if she ends up in a house where nobody even befriended her? What if it would be like back home where she was the one person that was...different? When she couldn't be herself.

She stared up at the sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall, black and clear with stars, just like the real sky outside when they were put in boats and sailed over the lake as they finally saw Hogwarts castle, all alight. The floating candles right above them gave her a sense of clam even for just a moment.

Everyone's eyes were on them, the first years, all wearing their new black robes, the iconic uniform of Hogwarts.

"I just have to be brave." she told herself.

"Dunbroch, Merida!" Professor Toothiana said.

She was yanked out of her thoughts and she stepped forward slowly, all eyes turned to her as she did. Merida felt her breath grow shallow at all the people staring. Professor Toothiana stood there on the raised tier with the Sorting Hat in hand, the crumpled face of the frayed old hate seemed to menace at her.

Her eyes scanned the High Table lined with Professors, most were expectant, some smiling, especially the Headmaster, Nicholas St. North with his bright cheeks and snow white beard, wearing his fur hat and red robes.

Merida turned and sat down on the stool. All the Four Tables were staring at her, silence filled the air as the previous cheer died off.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were looking at her fro the Gryffindor Table, smiling.

"_You can do it_," Hiccup mouthed while Rapunzel held her two thumbs up, her long golden hair illuminated by the floating candles.

Professor Toothiana dropped the hat on her head and next thing Merida saw was the black inside of the hat, her hair poofing up outside of it.

_"...afraid, are we?"_a small voice in her ear said, _"...for what?"_

"I'm not afraid," Merida said in her head.

_"...yes, I see a lot of bravery in you, but just as much stubborness. You are not afraid...you are unsure...we'll see, then...tell me, which House do you think you deserve to be in...?"_

"I don't know." she said, and suddenly, she wasn't unsure. Merida lost her doubt on herself.

"But I want to be in the House that deserves me."

There was a silence, then...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall filled with cheer and the professor lifted the Sorting Hat off her head. Merida ran towards the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by each and everyone. She sat down between Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"I knew we'd be in the same house!" Rapunzel squealed and shook her by the shoulder.

"We're all here!" Hiccup said and patted her back.

"Yes we are!" Merida laughed along with them.

And so it came to be that the three became close friends, put in the same house for a reason none of them knew, but fate has decided. Still children making their way into Hogwarts.

Now that was five years ago.

(Author's Note: Characters and setting not mine. First story, please review, I appreciate your comments on it, thanks!)


	2. Welcome, Jack Frost, to Hogwarts

_Hogwarts Platform, five years later_

Rapunzel climbed into the horseless coaches that led older students towards the castle. She looked back at the first years being led by the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Bunnymund, towards the boats to cross the lake, his tall rabbit form a silhouette in the dark, holding up a large lamp. She remembered that time when they rode the boats, carrying lanterns between them...

"Hurry up, lassie, we haven't got all night, ye know," Merida groaned behind her.

"Oh, sorry..." she said and sat down. The fiery Scot followed behind her, pulling her Hogwarts robes about her form, the gold and scarlet badge of Gryffindor house glinting when it caught the light.

"It's awfully cold tonight, isn't it?" she said, rubbing her hands together.

Rapunzel shrugged, "Not really."

"That's because ye have such long hair good enough ter be a wool blanket," Merida laughed, her freckles gracing her flushed cheeks in the cold, illuminated by the coach's single lantern.

Pascal turned a pale shade of blue on Rapunzel's shoulder, shivering, his chirping said so, and then buried himself under Rapunzel's thick braid draped over her shoulder.

"You see?" Merida chuckled.

Looking out the window, they saw that the other coaches were already moving.

"What's taking Hiccup so long?" Rapunzel wondered, edging nearer to the door and peeked out to see Hiccup's lanky form coming towards them, his robes billowing in the chilly breeze.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, will ye please hurry up? The place is freezing like Highland marshwater right now," Merida called out, "Come on, we're lagging behind."

Hiccup came to light and held something up, a pair of purple loafers, "I had to go back for Rapunzel's shoes." he said halfheartedly with eyes half lidded.

"Oh, sorry...I keep kicking them off," Rapunzel winced and taking them when hiccup held them up for her and climbed on board, "I just hope I don't lose more school shoes..." she muttered to herself.

"Well, haven't ye grown tall this summer?" Merida giggled almost tauntingly, messing up Hiccup's hair. Hiccup was now taller than both of them, which seemed impossible when they first met. "I'm sorry, i barely noticed."

Hiccup shook his head at her grinning. And turned to Rapunzel, "What do you have against shoes? You keep leaving them behind."

"And at this temperature, at that, do ye have a fever, Rapunzel?" Merida added. She just laughed and shrugged.

"Fifth year, finally!" Rapunzel said and pulled her shoes on, trying to dodge the topic, "We can join the DA, now!"

Hiccup's eyebrow's furrowed, "What, the Student's Movement?"

Merida nodded with a grin, arms crossed, "Dumbledore's Army, none other. Come on, Hiccup, don't tell me ye weren't planning on signing up," she scoffed.

"And fight? I expected Merida to join, but you, Rapunzel?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

Finally putting both footwear on, Rapunzel let her head fall to one side and looked at Hiccup with a dead look. "It's not fighting, Hiccup. Besides, I better make the most out of school, Mother's getting very insistent every year..."

"Wha-? She's trying to get you to stop studying again, isn't she?" Merida gasped and fell back on her seat with a thud. "_Mothers."_

"Don't worry about her, she'll let you finish studying," Hiccup reassured with a grin.

"Thanks, Hic." Rapunzel said.

"Holy macintosh, what are we still doing here!?" Merida suddenly snapped up and knocked on the coach wall, "Hey, we're all here already!"

And as she said so, the coach pulled itself along towards the castle, passing by the dark woods.

"We forgot," Rapunzel grinned in humiliation.

"We've been sitting there for almost a quarter of an hour!" Hiccup tossed his hands up into the air and back down.

"Nevermind, as long as we get to the castle..." Merida sighed, her forehead leaning on the window, her fiery red hair hiding her face,bright in the din lamplight as much as Rapunzel's bright locks.

"Don't worry, they probably haven't started the banquet yet, you know how long it takes for the Headmaster to prepare, he wants everything ready, remember?" Rapunzel tried to cheer them up and imitated the headmaster's deep booming voice, "_'It's not a feast if there's not enough dessert-and you can never have enough dessert!'_ Charming old guy..."

"Yeah, Professor North's quite a perfectionist when it comes to gatherings..." Hiccup said, a small smile finding its way on his freckled face.

"But still, it feels terrible to be the last carriage," Merida said, "Look, we're all alone in the woodland path!"

Sure enough, the faint lights from the other coaches have receded up ahead in the road, flickering inbetween the forms of trees and ulimately disappearing, leaving them alone in the dreary night, they could almost feel the hoofbeats of the invisible horses that others say pull along the coaches...

"Oi, what are ye being so nervous about?" Merida whispered at Hiccup, almost hissed.

"N-nothing..." he stammered, "It's just...everything's so quiet. We're alone."

Rapunzel stared out the window, her face almost at the glass, noticing the sudden silence.

"Yeah, we are..." she breathed.

A mist formed on the cold glass, which was expected for such temperatures as that night. She drew the full moon on it with her slender finger, trying to imitate the silver moon that hung above the treeline, wiping away the middle of the circle.

As she wiped away the mist, she saw something throught he window. Something moving...

She narrowed her eyes, wiping away her drawing from the glass altogether. There was someone walking alone...

Sticking her head out the door, she was sure of it.

"Who is that?" she said silently, watching the figure up ahead the path.

"What?" Hiccup and Merida said together.

"There's someone walking over there."

The other two edged towards the carriage door.

"A student?" Hiccup wondered, "Look, he's wearing the uniform."

He certainly did, wearing a blue hood up from under the Hogwarts robes.

"Why would he be walking?" Merida asked, "Did he miss the coaches?"

"Most likely," Hiccup replied.

Then, Rapunzel suddenly pushed the carriage door open, sticking her head out into the night further.

"Hey, you!" she called.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup hissed. "We don't know who it is."

"Well he is wearing ther uniform, Hiccup, as ye kindly pointed out. Isn't that good enough fer ye?" Merida shrugged.

The carriage halted when it neared the person. He stopped and turned to them.

"Hi there," Rapunzel greeted, "Did you miss the carriages?"

The stranger was near their age, now that they got a closer look, but they have absolutely have never seen him in Hogwarts before.

"Er...yeah." he said, looking up at Rapunzel by the door and Merida and Hiccup by the window, his pale blue eyes were sharp in the moonlight, as if he could see through them.

"Well, we're the last coach to come by, would you like to ride with us?" Rapunzel asked politely. The boy seemed pretty pale, maybe he was cold, just like Merida was.

"No, no, I'll walk," he replied with a grin, "thanks, anyway."

With that, he turned and continued walking, hands in his robe pockets.

Rapunzel turned to them and shrugged.

"Well we can't just leave 'im out in the cold to walk all the way," Merida insisted, "This is the edge of the Dark Forest, after all."

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Rapunzel said and knocked on the carriage door and it began to move on its own again.

"Well I don't care, but you better make him get up here fast, dinner's nearly started, as it is." Hiccup insisted, eyebrows furrowing.

Pascal chirped on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too." Rapunzel replied, Pascal chirped the same from her shoulder.

The coach slowed down when it caught up to the boy, matching his walking speed.

"Seriously, you'll get cold out here." Rapunzel called out again, the carriage door half ajar.

"I don't get cold very often, actually," he replied, glancing up at her.

"Ye'll miss dinner, if ye keep walking as slow as tha', ye know," Merida added.

"Come on," Rapunzel smiled.

The boy stopped and looked up at them and seemed to consider something.

"Alright, sure," he sighed like he had no choice in the matter.

Rapunzel held the door open for him and he got into the carriage and sat down on the empty seat beside her and the carriage got pulled along by the invisible horses or whatever they were, finally making their way towards the castle.

They didn't speak the rest of the carriage ride, the strange student just sat there silently on the corner, staring out the window, his hood up, as if avoiding conversation.

And the rest of them were too cold and hungry to care.

The coach stoped at the entrance of the castle, right at the foot of the stone steps. The large oak doors were open. Which meant the first years have already gotten there. They ran up the stairs and into the gigantic entrance hall, warm light cast down from within.

Their hurried footsteps echoed across the flagged stone floor, a few late ghosts making their way towards the Great Hall, as well.

They opened huge doors to the Great Hall discreetly in order not to make an appearance. Luckily, no one did notice, they were too busy cheering for the last first year getting sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Come on, hurry," Hiccup hastened them, holding the door open.

Merida and Rapunzel slid in quietly and tried to blend in the crowd, quickly clapping their hands like everyone else.

"Hey, what are you still doing there?" Hiccup hissed out to the other boy.

He was just standing there, staring up the Hogwarts crest on the wall absentmindedly. He glanced at Hiccup and didn't say anything, walking in after them, somehow still transfixed at the school insignia.

"Well, we'll get going," Merida told the unknown as she headed for the Gryffindor table, Hiccup following behind her.

"Bye," Rapunzel smiled cheefully as everyday, waving.

"Thanks for the ride!" he returned her smile, holding up a hand.

They settled themselves somewhere at the head of the Gryffindor table, Professors Tooth (as they called her now) and ManSnoozie saw them come late but only gave them a smile. Or in Professor Sanderson ManSnoozie's the silent little charms teacher, a wink. They just lowered their heads when Professor Pitch Black also noticed and scowled at them.

They had missed the sorting but for some reason, Professor Tooth still held the Sorting hat at her post every year just below the raised tier of the High Table.

The Headmaster rose up to the podium, the golden metal owl on it's front right above the Hogwarts crest stretched out his wings as Professor North cleared his throat.

"Welcome, welcome to another year in Hogwarts," said the stocky old headmaster, his beard bright white illuminated by the candles, dark brows framing his brigth blue eyes. North's booming deep voice silenced everything down, and every student payed attention at the sound of his Serbian accented speech.

"To those who have just been sorted, welcome, to the rest who have come again, welcome back!" he greeted cheefully, beaming, arms open wide as if nothing could have delighted him more but see them all back there. "I would just like a few word before we begin our yearly start-of-term banquet. As you may know, we have two ally wizarding schools in Europe, friends and brothers the school can always rely on..."

"What do you think this is about...?" Hiccup wondered, arms crossed over the table.

Rapunzel just shrugged from across the table, clueless.

"Maybe those fellas are visiting us this year," Merida yawned beside her, leaning on her hand sleepily, her stomach grumbling. Pascal wasn't too glad of the empty platters, either.

"...Beauxbatons Academy of France and Durmstrang Institute of Bulgaria," North finished. "This year, I am glad to announce that a very rare moment has presented itslef to our very own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The school quickly buzzed with whispers and murmurs.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida exchanged confused glances and turned back to the headmaster who had held up his hand. The Great Hall fell in a hush.

"We are proud to welcome a new addition to our present student body, a gifted student from Durmstrang Institute now transferring to out very own school of magic!"

A great roar of interest rose and the Great Hall was as noisy as it could be again.

"A foreign student!? But those Bulgarians never move 'ere," Merida said in disbelief, quite excited at the news.

"I wonder what he'll be like, maybe a player form the Bulgarian team," Hiccup theorized, slamming down his hands on the table.

"Maybe it's a girl-oh, I've never seen a person from the north before," Rapunzel hummed excitedly, almost similar to Professor Tooth's, "most likely would end up in Slytherin..."

"Please welcome, our newest student," North announced and everyone hushed down again.

"...Jack Frost!"

A hubbub hung over the air.

"Well, it turns out to be a guy," Hiccup said, "Maybe he is a Quidditch player, after all..."

Pascal scurried up Rapunzel's arm and on her shoulder as if to get a better look. Everyone craned their necks to see who Jack Frost was. But nobody stepped up.

"Jack Frost!" North called out again, a sharpness in his usually cheeful voice.

"Here!"

All at once, everyone turned to the entrance. A boy walked forward, wearing Hogwarts robes. he pulled his hood down and walked along inbetween the Four Tables. His bright snowy hair stood out in the Great Hall, and so did his pale complexion as he headed for the Sorting Hat.

Shocked silence turned into whispering again, many noticeable giggles rising up from the female students.

He strode with an air of sureness, a small smirk forming on his lips. He had a sort of lopsided grin, something the girls saw quite charming, like a dimple.

"...that's the guy we sat with!" Rapunzel breathed.

"I know, we're not blind," Merida snapped, grinning, "So he's from Bulgaria, eh?"

"We never have transferees..." Hiccup still pondered. "What do you think happened o make him move here? Usually Durmstrang never allows that, like Beauxbatons, we may be ally schools but rivalry is tight between the three..."

"Ooh, never mind that, let's just see what happens..." Merida buzzed and looked over the heads of students to see Professor Tooth lower the Sorting hat on the said Jack Frost's head.

It didn't fall over his eyes like it did with first years, and he seemed to be on the older years, too, already.

Rapunzel watched intently, eager to know which house the snow haired boy would end up in.

"Good luck, Jack..." she hear Professor Tooth say, which the boy replied with a grin.

And for a moment there, he looked at her with his icy blue eyes, but they didn't feel cold, at all. Rapunzel just smiled at him.

The Sorting Hat's deformed features contorted as if considering something deeply, it didn't make its usual mutterings about the student that's wearing it. And Frost just sat there, cool and calm, unlike any student that had ever been sorted, like he knows what he's doing, which probably he was, maybe they did the same kind of sorting in Durmstrang...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted at the Gryffindor table, everyone stood up on their feet, Rapunzel clapped cheerfully. Hiccup and Merida exchanged the same look of surprise and clapped along.

"Well isn't this interesting, a new Gryffindor ter join us," Merida let out a laugh, watching Frost walk towards the table. He had the loudest cheer from that night's sorting.

The Gryffindor prefect came up to him and shook his hand vigorously, Frost seemed polite enough and greeted every hello beaming.

The High Table was loud with applause, as well, Professor North clapping his big hands, laughing his deep fruity laugh. Professor Tooth applauded ceaselessly, even though the Sorting Hat was still in hand, her blue and green iridescent robes shining brightly as she did. The golden robed Professor Mansnoozie raised up a goblet. But not all teachers seemed so happy about it, as Hiccup noticed.

He saw the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, the pooka (a large kangaroo-like rabbit the headmaster appointed) E. Aster Bunnymund at then end of the High Table with arms crossed and just rolled his eyes. And there was also Professor Black, who stared down at the new student being engulfed by the Gryffindor crowd in fascination with disdain, his pale hands clapping sluggishly.

Sitting down, Hiccup leaned his cheek on his hand almost sleepily as the many students were preoccupied with the new boy, especially his two closest friends. Jack Frost sat, or almost forced to sit, among the seventh years beside the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, an instant celebrity. Finally, they all settled down and the headmaster continued on with the rest of his speech.

"I just hope you all treat out new fellow well, and make him feel welcome!" North boomed, "He will be joining the fifth year class so help him with coping, Gryffindor House! I would just like to say a few words before we begin our banquet-DIG IN!"

He raised up his arms and all at once, food piled on the empty platters of the tables. A wave of awe washed over the Great Hall like it always did, the sight never got old. Everyone did dig in like the headmaster said and the dinner chats filled the hall with indistinct conversations and laughter.

"Finally!" Merida said and grabbed her fork. Pascal jumped off Rapunzel's shoulder and dived into the bowl of cut fruit.

"Did I just hear that right?" Hiccup said, reaching for a turkey leg with less appetite than he had earlier, "He's going to be in our class?"

"Well the headmast did say 'il be a fifth year like us," Merida said with a potato in hand.

"He seems nice," Rapunzel said.

They turned to the throng of seventh years up ahead the table chatting with Jack all at once.

_"...so why did you move from Durmstrang?"_

_"-is it really cold there as they say?"_

_"Would you like some potatoes, Jack?"_

Jack looked overwhelmed by all the attention, his replies cut off by another question directed at him.

"Whoa, look at tha', he looks as confused as a swallow in winter," Merida sniggered, her tumbleweed hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do you think he needs help?" Rapunzel asked them, watching the seniors shove plates of food at him expectantly.

Hiccup just groaned and rolled his eyes, dropping his fork on his plate full of taters, and stood up, waving a hand in the air towards the seventh year students.

"Hey, Jack Frost! Nice to see you again!" he greeted.

The seniors quited down and turned from Jack to Hiccup. Jack just blinked.

"Well this is awkward..." Merida whispered to Rapunzel.

"Hey, there you are!"

Everyone turned to Jack Frost, probably the first time they heard his voice since dinner began. He held up a hand at Hiccup's gesture and slid out his chair, the seventh years quite disappointed to see him go.

"Excuse me, I'll go sit with my friends over there," he told them with a grin and hurried out of there as soon as he could. The seventh years quieted down permanently and dropped the platters back on the table, dissatisfied.

Hiccup sat back down and edged away to make space for Jack.

"Thanks, uh, what's your name, again?" Jack said with a relieved sigh.

"Hiccup."

"Jack. And seriously, thanks..." he said and sat down.

"Well someone had to shut them up," Hiccup shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Hi," Rapunzel squeaked.

Merida gave him a curt nod and lifted her goblet.

"Oh, hey, you were those guys from the carriage with the weird horses," Jack smiled, turning to all of them.

"Yes, tha' was us," Merida said and held out her hand, "The name's Merida."

He shook her hand and then Rapunzel's.

"I'm Rapunzel," she said.

"Are ye having the sniffles, mate? Yer hand's freezing." Merida said, cutting up her steak.

"No, it's just my normal temperature."

"Well go on, eat, or you'll get sick for real," Rapunzel said, gesturing at all the food. ANd as she did, Pascal leapt up from the fruit bowl, sending grapes flying everywhere.

"Whoa!" Jack chuckled, shielding his face from the flying fruit, Hiccup didn't have much time to react and got hit on the forehead. He just sighed wearily, though.

"And that's Pascal..." he explained as the chameleon ran up Rapunzel's braid.

"Funny little fella..." Jack chuckled, watching him hide behind Rapunzel's shoulder, and his gaze moved to her face, "Yours?"

Rapunzel's cheeks flushed and she nodded, "Sorry about that."

"So, what were ye doin' walking alone in the woods?" Merida asked just as desserts appeared, replacing the food on the golden platters.

"I really don't like being in closed spaces for a long time..." Jack said, reaching out for a candycane, twirling it in his hands, "Though I say, your school is pretty airy."

Hiccup turned to say something and suddenly snapped up, as if remembering something and looked aroud to see that everyone was till busy eating.

"I gotta go," he said to them, getting out of the benches that line the tables.

"I-I'll be back later," he said and scampered out the Great Hall.

"Hey! where are you going!?" Rapunzel called after him but he was already far off.

"Nah, don't mind 'im, he's always off making those trinkets of his, or probably off to the loo." Merida said and turned back to Jack, "Ye'll be put in class with us."

"You're fifth years?" Jack asked with interest.

"That's right," the both said.

"Great, I don't know much people here, anyway," Jack said with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't say tha', now would, I?" Merida scrunched up her nose and tilted her head towards the younger students down the table, her mop of hair all falling to one side.

Girls were staring dreamily up the table, some pretending to drink pumpkin juice.

Rapunzel laughed at all the attention directed at Jack.

Jack turned to them and let out a small chuckle, smiling at his admirers with eyebrows raised. Most turned away, cheeks red. One girl choked on her drink.

They were led out the Great hall after Professor North announced the end of dinner. The first years walked out in files after the prefects, while the rest ambled behind at their own pace, chatting away. Hiccup still hasn't returned. The marble staircase was filled with students heading for their common rooms.

"Ye better memorize yer way around now, the staircases _move_." Merida warned Jack as they followed the Gryffindor crowd up the marble staircase.

"This is place is amazing," Jack laughed as a suit of armor saluted when he passed by.

"I know, right!?" Rapunzel agreed as excited as the first years, "Come on, let's go!" she said and grabbed Jack's hand to catch up with the rest of the house.

There was fascination in Jack's eyes as they wound their way in the stairscases. The moving portraits greeted them, the staircase shifted their destinations from one floor to another, and the bright silver ghosts passing in and out the walls.

"Ooooooh," came a mock evil cackle. The first years ducked as Peeves the poltergeist swooped down at them, a little man with wicked dark eyes, heading straight for Jack.

"Watch out!" Rapunzel shrieked.

Jack just grinned though and stepped aside at the last moment, sending Peeves on a tumble down the winding stairs, finally disappearing through a wall with a yelp.

"Awesome!" Rapunzel said.

"Ye might wanna watch out fer him, he doesn't take to students kindly," Merida laughed as the Gryffindor procession came to a halt right above them at the foot of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Sun rampion_," the prefect replied.

The portrait swung open revealing a round door, warm firelight emitted from inside. The warm comfort of the Gryffindor tower. Of home.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Jack Frost." Rapunzel said with a smile.

While outside the castle, while the windows are lit and warmth exudes from within the school, like the many voices that brought Hogwarts back to life again, something stirred in the night. Across the lake, the Dark Forest was a little darker tonight.

E. aster Bunnymund, the Keeper of keys and Grounds did notice that, too. He knew the woods more than anyone, more than the headmaster, actually.

He held up his lantern at the edge of the woods, but that did little to keep back the shadows. It was as if the trees themselves exuded darkness.

His large ears turned this way and that, scanning the many noises made by the forest. But how strange...it was awfully quiet. Suddenly, his fur bristled and quicker than anyone could, he turned around, boomerang in hand, the lamp with the other, posed to attack.

"Well, aren't you rude...?" came a cackling sneer.

Pitch Black stood there by the edge of the lake, a darker form against the dark of the water. His black robes seemingly resisting the light of the lantern.

"What do _you _want, Pitch?" Bunnymund almost growled at him, easing down and returning the boomerang on his back,.

"Nothing, nothing, I would just like to see that look on your face when you're afraid of the dark," he taunted, smiling a crooked smile. "You sense something out there, don't you?"

"I'm watching you, Pitch," Bunnymund warned, his voice dripping with poison and started to head for his hut, "Don't do anything you might regret. I know you're up to something."

"Oh, really? Does North _feel it in his belly_? Did all of you feel that _threatened_ that you have to call Jack Frost in?" Pitch sniggered, "What are you going to do if I AM..._up to something_?"

In a split second, Bunnymund turned to his heels and pointed his boomerang at Pitch's face, his look filled with calm ire.

"Make no mistake, you cross the line, Pitch Black...and I will break you."

But Pitch only stared him back, unyielding, his amber eyes bight in the shadows.

"We'll see."

Bunnymund turned away from him and walked away taking the lantern and all light with him. Pitch just shook his head, chuckling, with his hands behind his back casually. The Dark Forest did feel darker that night, and more silent, but he knew more about it than the pooka...

Turning to the edge of the Forest nearest to the castle, he watched a figure ran back into the entrance hall, hurrying up the steps, head looking this way and that, afraid of someone watching.

A student.

"Yes, Bunnymund...there is something in your woods." Pitch smiled to himself and slowly headed for the castle, too, his robes billowing behind him like a shadow. A shadow as dark as the one looming under the treetops of the Dark Forest.

_"...and you'll see what it is soon enough..."_ Pitch chortled to himself.

(Author's Note: *insert character and setting disclaimer here* Hi, everyone, hope you liked Chapter Two of my fanfiction, I really want to keep getting better at writing, I take down notes from novels and everything…

Well, I hope you leave reviews, please comment! I'd love to hear from you! *I'm new, please don't burn me down with flaming arrows!* Nah, just kidding-but please don't. Thanks to everyone who read it!)


	3. What's the DA? Dumbledore's Army

_"There, look..."_

_"Where?" _

_"Next to the kid with the red hair."_

Merida rolled her eyes and grumbled, almost stomping her feet as she walked.

"Do they 'ave to follow ye everywhere?" she said, gripping her books tightly in irritation as they walked down the marble staircases. Jack just shrugged with that grin of his; he didn't seem to mind the attention, at all.

New students tend to stick to people they know, preferably with the same schedules, everyone knew that since first year, but the arrival of Jack Frost stirred an audience, suddenly, there was a new face in the school everyone wanted to see. The Gryffindor common room had been abuzz about him in the first night, and the other houses seemed pretty interested with the new student, too. Strangely, enough, Jack stuck to them, of all people.

"Is it just me or are those girls giving us bad look?" Rapunzel asked, trailing behind them.

Merida glanced behind to see a flock of Slytherin fifth year girls muttering by the dungeon stairway, turning away when they noticed her looking. Scoffing, she laid a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and pushed her forward after Jack and out of the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard. Pascal was infuriated with the Slytherins at Rapunzel's shoulder that turned to the lot of them and such out his long pink tongue.

"Don't look at 'em, keep walking, they have problems of their own..." she said simply.

The students in the courtyard turned to them, too, as they walked. Everybody seemed to be interested in the snow-haired Durmstrang boy, now with the Gryffindor badge on his chest.

"So the Transfiguration teacher, what's she like?" Jack asked the two, stopping long enough for them to catch up with his pace, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, Professor Tooth?" Rapunzel said, "She's very nice, you'll like her. She's our Head of House, don't you know?"

Jack smiled, letting his gaze stray up the gothic arches surrounding the courtyard, "_Professor Tooth_, huh?" he said with a grin, seemingly keeping something to himself.

"It's not her ye have ter watch out for," Merida wagged her finger with a knowing laugh, "It's the Potions master ye have to be careful about, I saw his look when ye arrived, and I don't think he likes ye very much-but then again, he doesn't like anyone much, at all."

Rapunzel just sniggered and added, "Especially with this much attention on you."

"Well I wish they wouldn't," he shrugged, "It's very hard to find classrooms with people doubling back to pass the same hallway they just crossed."

"Oh, you noticed that?" Rapunzel laughed, remembering a certain first year who had circled them three times this morning, eyes glued to Jack every time, "It'll pass-I hope-anyways, have you seen Hiccup? I don't recall seeing him get out of the boys' dormitory."

"Hiccup? Oh, no, no, I haven't," Jack shook his head, "though he did get into the dormitory late in the night; well after the common room was empty."

"On the first night back ter school?" Merida's eyebrows furrowed, "that doesn't sound at all like Hiccup."

"Hey, there he is right now," Rapunzel pointed across the courtyard. Sure enough, there he was, emerging out of the busy corridor.

"Speak of the devil," Merida said, "OI, HICCUP!"

But he barely heard over the loud chatters of the crowded yard.

"He's headed to the other way, he's going to miss first period," Rapunzel fussed, "I'll get him..."

"Well, I'll come with ye, do ye know yer way around, Jack?" Merida turned to him.

"I'll be fine, go on," Jack nodded with a sly smile.

"Well, we'll see ye there." Merida assured.

"We'll be quick," Rapunzel added and pulled Merida along across the entrance courtyard filled with students hanging around, hurrying off into their classes and, on one occasion, Professor Bunnymund scampering out of there and into the hallways.

Hiccup had stopped by the side of the courtyard, in front of a table set up, talking to someone in a Gryffindor uniform. A prefect.

"...the Room of Requirement." the prefect said, listing something down on his clipboard.

"...in the higher floors, right?" Hiccup said.

"Yes."

"Hey, Hiccup!" Rapunzel called out stopping beside him, halting all to quickly that Merida dropped her books. "Oh, sorry..."

Merida just groaned and began picking up the heavy hardbound volumes of spellbooks and potion texts.

"Where are you going? Transfiguration's this hour," Rapunzel reminded Hiccup.

"Oh, yeah, I was just headed there."

"The classroom's th other direction," Rapunzel replied, eyes, half lidded.

"Ye should 'ave eaten breakfast, _as not to forget things_!" Merida chimed in, getting up, her hair tousled.

"Right," Hiccup scratched his head, "Oh, sorry, this is Al, he's listing down people..."

The prefect held out his hand to them, beaming.

"I know you, you're Albus Severus Potter," Merida said as Rapunzel shook the prefect's hand.

"Please, just call me Al. Seriously," he said with a smile and picked up a list from the table, setting it on his clipboard, "Are you signing up?"

"For what?"

"The Student's Movement," Al said, handing the clipboard to them, "Dumbledore's Army."

Merida and Rapunzel read the endless list of student's names on the parchment.

"You're fifth years, right?" he checked, they replied with absentminded nods. Hiccup just stood by and loosened his tie, waiting for the two to write down their names, they had mentioned wanting to join, after all.

"I'll sign up!" Merida said with full certainty and reached for a quill in her pocket, her books about to slip from her one-arm grip.

"What about you?" Al asked Rapunzel.

"Well, I have been meaning to, but..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Merida pushed her on, dropping her books on the table and writing down her name in a hurried scrawl, handing it back to Al with a look of pride on her face and held out the quill to Rapunzel.

"Well, okay..." Rapunzel gave in, taking the quill.

"Splendid!" the prefect said in delight, "I'm glad to see everyone's signing up, and the morning's barely begun!"

"So even the Slytherins came up here?" Merida asked while Rapunzel wrote down her name carefully in neat spidery cursive.

Al shrugged, "Well, most of them."

"D-Did Hiccup sign up?" Merida asked, turning from the prefect to the obviously distracted Horrendous Haddock beside Rapunzel.

"Well, he-"

"Done!" Rapunzel announced shoving the clipboard back to Al, "Thanks, Prefect Potter!"

Without another word, she grabbed Hiccup's arm and sprinted off to the hallway, "Let's go before Professor Tooth gets hummingbirdy!"

"Wha-?" Merida began and then realized what the other meant and ran after them, returning curtly to the table and grabbed her books.

"Wait for me!"

But it turns out, they weren't late, at all. All the students were there, but everyone chatted away casually, Professor Tooth checking attendance, her quick mellifluous voice rising above the din, checking and rechecking the attendance (for more than a few times, or so they say) until she was sure who was late and who was nowhere for good. She sat on her desk, with a large peacock quill in hand, calling out the students' names for the another turn. Her pinkish wings were flickering behind her in an iridescent blur.

"Davies?"

"HERE!"

"Dunbroch?"

"HERE, MA'AM!" Merida yelled over the din and dropped her books on an empty desk.

"Oh, good, you're here, sweetie," Tooth looked up from her clipboard with a bright smile and went on.

"Whoo, glad she didn't get 'hummingbirdy'," Hiccup sniggered, "Anyway, how long has she been checking the list?"

"Three times!" replied a student from across the room.

"Well isn't she patient?" Rapunzel said and slid in the desk behind them.

"Not as patient as ye are with that hair," Merida snorted.

"Hey!"

"Haddock?" the professor said.

"I'M HERE!" Hiccup said, "Guys, stop it. don't get into eachother's hair."

Merida's eyes widened and turned to him, "Is that supposed ter mean anything?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup just pulled out his parchments and ink and began to scrawl.

The chatter continued on in the room, with Professor Tooth endlessly double, and triple checking. Rapunzel and Merida fell into conversation like everyone else and Hiccup continued on with his drawings. Pascal slid down Rapunzel's braid and settled on the desk, just watching the room full of students with interest.

"Gothel?"

"HERE!" Rapunzel waved her hand in the air.

"Great, you got here!" Tooth brightened.

Rapunzel dropped her hand and fell quiet for a moment, glancing down at Pascal with a look. Pascal just nodded knowingly, knowing what she was thinking about.

"...Rapunzel?" said Merida.

"Oh, nothing," Rapunzel replied, turning back to her and masked her look with a smile...

"Go on."

Finishing her list with the Z's, Professor Tooth lifted her big lavender eyes from her clipboard and scanned the room. Everyone was there, except...

"Gryffindors, has any one of you seen Frost?" she asked. The room fell silent.

"He was heading here earlier, Professor," Merida spoke up.

"Well, he hasn't arrived..." Tooth said and got off from her desk, staring down at her clipboard, her head of tri-colored feather sort of limp. Then suddenly, with a swish of her turquoise robes, she turned back to her class, her feathers perking up vibrantly again.

"Shall I call out another round?"

The class was abuzz with waves of "yes" and "sure". Everyone loved how Professor Tooth spends a quarter of her class hours in just checking things, but they never did rely on that, they were too afraid to get to class late.

"Luck she's still at her roll calls..." Hiccup said, glancing at Merida beside him then back at his drawing.

"Where do ye think he's gone?" Merida wondered, kneeling on her seat to talk to Rapunzel behind them.

"I thought he said he knew his way around..." Rapunzel tucked her hair.

"What!?" Hiccup suddenly sat up and faced them both, "You let a Newcomer at Hogwarts on his own? Really? What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We're sorry!" Rapunzel tossed her hands in the air. "We'll go look for him if he's doesn't get here..."

"Fellas, he's not an idiot, he'll ask around, ye know." Merida said.

"Lucky if he doesn't run into Peeves again." Rapunzel added.

"He ran into Peeves? How was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Not much really," Merida said, "Peeves ended up hitting the wall."

Hiccup blinked. "No need to worry then, he can handle himself."

Pascal agreed with a chirp.

"Finn?" Professor Tooth called on.

"STILL HERE!"

"Frost?"

Nothing.

The eagle statue stood there, wings out and proud, as big as a griffin in the arched recess in the wall at the top of the stairs. Sort of menacing, really, like a sentinel that no one can pass through.

Sure enough, no one can pass through that eagle, except...

"Fruitcake," Jack said with a grin.

The stone eagle slowly turned, rising up into the ceiling of its little space, a spiral stair rising at its feet, following it up. Jack chuckled and looked around. There were no students in the higher floors. Hands in his robe pockets, he looked down over the top of the stairs. The moving staircases below made for an interesting sight. They could never make up their minds...

"Sucks to be stuck in one of those..." he said to himself and climbed up the spiral steps.

Reaching the top, he found himself at a door, and the stone eagle spiraled its way back down again. The plain wooden door was unlike the great tall doors of the school. More than anything, it looked like a cupboard.

Not bothering to knock, Jack opened it and walked in.

The rounded room was bright; the hearth was tended and leaping with fire and embers. Moving paintings of past headmasters hung up on the walls endlessly until the ceiling. There was a table at the opposite side of the room dedicated to sweets, there were wizard confections the students enjoyed, and plates of Yule desserts the headmaster personally enjoyed. Bookcases were everywhere. Jack walked across the room; his footsteps muffled by the red carpet underfoot, the many eyes of the previous headmasters following him.

"I don't believe Professor North had called for anyone," said a beady eyed witch over a covered tea table, or so it looked like.

"He didn't," Jack replied, striding over to a table, seeing scattered hobby knives and wood shavings. "Seems like North can keep himself occupied..." he grinned, picking up a little wooden reindeer, chisel marks minute.

"Oh, how rude, a student coming in without permission!" the witch cried.

"Every person who comes here has their reasons, let the boy be, Alberta," said a kindly old wizard with a silver-white beard, wearing half-moon spectacles.

"But Professor Dumbledore-!"

"Let him be."

"I do have a reason for being here," Jack grinned up at them.

"JACK FROST!" boomed a voice.

North was at the top of the stairs on the wall, arms on his hips, staring down at the boy with a look of reprove.

"Oh, hey there..." Jack smirked. North thundered down into the office.

"Why are you not in class!?" he scolded.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," Jack raised up his hands, "Do note that I did not agree to this."

"But you're here!" North pointed out.

"Who said I wanted to be here!?" Jack turned around and walked to the other side of the room, "And I don't even know what I'm here for, that's all you do, send me somewhere without an idea what I'm doing!"

"Look, Jack," North said, his voice calm but firm, "Out of everyone in the Order, you are the only one suited for this. We had talked about this. "

"School wasn't part of the conversation-it was NEVER a part of the conversation," Jack emphasized, ignoring the strange looks the previous headmasters were giving him, "Trapped in stone walls, that's not me, I don't do that-you _know_ that. It's all hard work and deadlines!"

North walked over to him and laid his large hand on the boy's shoulder, "Jack," he said, blue eyes deep with understanding, "You know is much more than that."

Gritting his teeth, Jack turned away and sighed, "Fine."

North smiled and walked off to a nearby table of sweets, "Besides, Jack, you can provide the best information on it, eh? Students are not very open to their teachers..."

"I wonder why," Jack said, voice thick with sarcasm, "How can they stand this every day?"

North chuckled, turning around with a plate of cake, "Jack, Jack...you don't know Hogwarts very well."

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this _thing_, whatever it is, if it's that important, why keep it here in Hogwarts?"

"Well, first of all, Hogwarts has been one of the safest places in this earth for centuries, whatever malice enters it is suppressed one way or another..." North explained, cutting himself a slice of pie. The headmasters murmured in agreement, and the wise wizard the beady witch called Dumbledore nodded, too.

"And secondly, also lastly," North said and turned around to Jack.

"...you can't keep a someone in a Gringotts vault, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. A person...?

"By the way," North said, "Fruitcake?"

The bell rang in the hallways, echoing through the classrooms, drowning any kind of noise in its path. Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida walked out of their Transfiguration class after the throngs of other students, whose noise the bell failed to drown.

"He never came," Merida said, dumping half her books into Hiccups arms, "Maybe he really did get lost, didn't he?"

"No, look, there he is!" Hiccup said. Jack appeared into vies just as everyone turned the corner in the corridor.

"Where have you been?" Rapunzel called out to him. Jack just shrugged.

"I, er...made a wrong turn, is all." he said, walking towards them.

"Well, I think you made Professor Tooth pretty upset," Merida said, "No student misses her class."

"Oh," Jack said in realization and walked between them, "I should go apologize, then."

"NO!" they all warned in chorus, grabbing Jack by the arms, dropping all their books, students passing by stared at them.

"What?" Jack said, pulling away from them.

"You don't understand-" Rapunzel tried to explain.

"-when she gets mad-" Merida cut in.

"-she gets hummingbirdy." Hiccup finished.

"and you don't-"

"You do NOT-"

"-want to meet her hummingbirdy."

Jack's eyebrows knitted and he let out a laugh, "Really? 'hummingbirdy'? You said she was nice."

"_Most_ of the time." Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"I'll see," Jack said and went into the classroom.

"Hope she's not hummingbirdy today..." Hiccup said as they peered oer to the side of the doorway to see Jack talking to Professor Tooth in the middle of the classroom. She didn't look mad, at all. In fact...she looked like seeing someone she's known...

"Ok, sure, I understand," they heard her say, "Better to get to Charms now, Jack,"

"Thanks, _Professor_." Jack replied with a smile.

"Have a nice day!" Tooth called out.

Jack was met by the other three with faces of shock.

"You didn't get '_hummingbirded'_..." they said, "Outstanding."

The other classes were quite the same as they did the past years, for them. They still had to stay up until midnight and past every Wednesday at the Astronomy tower, studying the night skies and memorizing the paths of celestial bodies (but of course, they still had a day to worry about that).

Professor ManSnoozie, the Charms teacher (called Sandy by his fellows), was a tiny little wizard always in his puffy yellow gold robes (as gold as his hair) who had had to stand on his desk to show the class a spell. He didn't speak much, preferring to spell out what he had to say in the air in glowing golden letters with an Aurum Spell, though when hurried, a conversation with him could end up with a game of charades. Everyone liked him, though, he was always nice. And Jack seemed to like the little fellow, too, like he had known him a while.

One thing Hiccup noted was that, for a _gifted _student, as the headmaster himself said, Jack Frost was terrible at wand movements, affecting his ability to cast spells greatly. Hiccup turned away before the other noticed, keeping to himself the look of frustration he saw.

They had Herbology that day, which they had three times a week, in the greenhouses behind the castle with a very knowledgeable teacher on the topic of magical plants and fungi, albeit a quite clumsy Professor Longbottom. He had tripped over one of his viney potted plants and poked a mimbulus mimbetonia, spewing pus at everyone who was unfortunate enough not to have ducked in time.

As always, the most boring class was History of Magic, still, and seemingly will forever be taught by the ghost, Professor Binns. He always droned on while they scribbled down names and dates. Jack easily gave in to sleep on his open history book while the rest put up a bit of a fight to at least suppress theirs, though ever studious Hiccup was better at it than everyone else and stayed awake copying down quick notes.

They finally had a break from all the first day studying when lunch arrived. Suddenly, they were all back in the Great Hall, everyone going on about how good their day was, especially the first years, who have been quite fascinated with their first brush at magical lessons.

"So, how do ye find Hogwarts so far?" Merida asked as they ate their lunch, books scattered on the tables. Mail was still being delivered, owls swooping down from the windows. Hiccup and Rapunzel were quite eager for his answer, too.

"It's quite fascinating, really," Jack said, just staring down at his soup as he stirred it slowly with a spoon, barely even eating.

"Hah, yer a terrible liar," Merida laughed, "Ye kind of hate it here, don't ya?"

Jack just smiled up at them, "It's not that...I never really liked school in the first place..."

"Really?" Rapunzel said, "This is the best place I've ever been to. I'd do anything not to leave so soon."

"Why did you move from Durmstrang, anyway?" Hiccup turned to him.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it."

Merida gave him a look and no questions were asked on that matter afterwards.

"Oh, hey, there you are!" came a voice. They all looked up to see the Al run up to them.

"Isn't he the prefect?" Jack asked them. Rapunzel nodded.

"Hey, guys, I've been looking for everyone, just in case," he caught his breath, his jet black hair messier than it had been that morning, some circles under his green eyes that suggested a need for rest.

"Need a drink?" Merida offered.

"Sure thanks," he nodded, "I just wanted to tell you that the first meet of the DA has been moved tomorrow, after class."

He took the goblet of pumpkin juice Merida held up for him and gulped it down.

"What's the DA?" Jack asked. Everyone turned to him.

_"What's the DA?"_ Al almost choked on the pumpkin juice. He put the goblet down on the table and looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Oh, hey, you're the Durmstrang kid," he said.

"He's from Bulgaria, yeah..." Hiccup said, "He doesn't know anything about the DA."

Jack turned to Hiccup, "No I'm _not_."

"So, you don't have any idea on what the Dumbledore's Army is?" Al said.

Jack just shrugged, "Clueless."

"Alright," he said and sat down beside Rapunzel and Jack from across the table. "Do you know the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Heard of it." Jack shrugged.

"Well it happened here."

Though almost all of them knew that there had been a bloody battle in their school, they never heard it in the point of view Albus Severus Potter did.

"The Dark Lord had been rising steadily for a few years before the battle happened, things happened here at Hogwarts. The Ministry was corrupted, so it was infiltrated by Death Eaters. It became more like a prison than a school, then. Muggle-borns were persecuted, it was terrible." Al said. The four of them had forgotten their lunch and listened to him, "The students got it worse than anyone, there was even torture here as detention, nobody was taught how to defend themselves...so a few students stood up and learned on themselves."

"That's never mentioned." Jack said.

"I know," Al said, "They practiced spells, countercurses, and they dueled. My uncle said it was the only thing that kept them going when Hogwarts became a hellhole. They knew that if they did nothing, then they can do nothing when the time to fight came. They called themselves Dumbledore's Army. Of course, they were found out, there was a mole among them. The group was punished, but still, they thrived in the coming days. Darker days.

"The Room of Requirement, the room the DA uses until today became more of a hideout, really. Students persecuted by the Death Eaters that ran the school went into hiding, the members who aren't sneaked in food, but they knew at least they can hide, their parents outside would have no better chance at running. People caught were murdered.

Soon enough, the fight reached Hogwarts, and they sneaked out the younger students and those who couldn't (or wouldn't) fight through the Room of Requirement, and fought, themselves. A lot of people died fighting in this very hall..."

Al glanced around as if he remembered all of it from memory. That made them look around, too. It was hard to imagine the peaceful Great Hall with a bloody battle. But somehow, they can sense it...

"My uncle Fred died somewhere here," Al said, "I've never really met him, but, stories about him make me want to."

He turned back to them, "Professor Longbottom, you've met him, right? I heard he was a pretty good dueler. After the War, the DA became a permanent organization of students in Hogwarts, one in which the teachers or the Ministry have no hold over." Al finished, and stood up, "Anyway...first DA meeting tomorrow, don't forget, and you, Frost, have you signed up?"

Jack just grinned up at him and decided then and there.

"I'm in."


	4. Dark Dungeons and Dark Wings

"I'm so excited we'll all be in the DA together!" Rapunzel said with a suppressed giggle, hugging her books tightly in front of her as her huge long braid swung to and fro as they walked, the ends of her golden hair almost touching the stone floors of the dungeons.

"Wait 'til I tell Dad," Merida said in excitement, almost skipping as they went, her bushy head of hair like it had a life of its own, "I can't wait fer tomorrow afternoon..."

Jack watched the two try to hold back their enthusiasm with a grin as he walked in a more leisurely pace behind the girls.

They seemed to have been waiting a very long time for that moment.

Walking behind all of them, Hiccup let his eyes stray to the gothic arches of the dungeon walls, his mind straying far away. The resounding footfalls of the many students heading for the semester's first Potions class resounded all around the stone passages, making the place feel less dreary than it looked. There were passageways with windows, but some were drenched in pitch darkness, lit only by a few braziers on the walls.

"Hey, are you alright, Hiccup?" Rapunzel said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm alright." Hiccup replied, forcing a small smile, "Really, I am."

There was still worry on Rapunzel face but she took Hiccup's words for it, "Okay. Tell us if you feel sort of sick or anything; we'll take you to the hospital wing. You've been sort of...uneasy lately."

Hiccup just nodded and Rapunzel caught up to Merida up ahead, her braided hair trailing behind her.

_"...really, I'm fine..." _he repeated in a whisper, staring at a dim brazier up on the wall, his pace slowing down.

The flames danced within the iron fence of the brazier, leaping up and down in orange flickers. A dying fire.

Without even noticing it, Hiccup had stopped walking and he just stood there, books in hand, staring up at the fire lit iron torch, his shadow fading with the flames.

He watched as the wild tongues desperately gasping for life begin to stutter and recede within the brazier, the fiery peaks disappearing down...down into its iron cage.

Then then it disappeared. All left was a dim glow of the embers cast in the wall.

"Hiccup!" Merida cried from the end of the corridor.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at them at the end of the corridor, waiting for him, then back up the fire. There was a bluish glow, as with all dying flames, then the fire died down completely. Wisps of smoke rose up from it, the only memory that the fire was ever there.

And a familiar name escaped Hiccup's lips, and his heart panged in remembering.

_"...Toothless."_

"Hiccup!" they called again. "Come on, we'll be late for class!"

Turning away from the darkened brazier, Hiccup followed behind them, his brown eyes full of something...a fire flickering...fear...regret...sadness...hate...?

No one knew the answer to that. Only he did.

And only he understood.

The Potions classroom was in the dungeons, as it always had, no matter who the professor was, it always was in the dungeons. Colder and darker from the rest of the castle. Shadows lurked in corners no matter how many candles are lit. Bottles and jars of strange liquids were displayed on the walls of the rather dim classroom. Pickled animals, dried herbs and fungi, strange liquids that moved and swirled within their glass cages.

As they chose their desks, Merida noticed the Slytherin girls staring. They were those girls that morning. And they still didn't seem to have gotten over whatever bothered them.

"Even here, really?" Merida muttered to herself, dropping her bag on top of a desk as Hiccup brushed past her to find a seat.

"Really? You've never been to Hogsmeade? I hear everyone talking about it..." she heard Jack say in mid conversation.

"Mother wouldn't sign the permission slip..." Rapunzel replied, settling down on her seat.

Merida turned to them to see that Jack was pulling up the chair beside Rapunzel. Her eyes widened and she darted between them and plopped on Jack's chair to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, thank 'e." she said, "I've been looking fer a seat!"

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked in puzzlement, her brows furrowed.

Merida tried to cover up with a sheepish smile and turned to Jack who was as baffled.

"Sorry, Rapunzel's my potions partner-" Merida said, "_Right_, Rapunzel?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, i'll sit over there..." Jack chuckled and took his bag, walking over to the empty desk beside Hiccup, who had spaced out and was staring at the dim windows on the upper walls.

"Why'd you do that?" Rapunzel asked, taking out her notebook from her bag.

"Oh, ye poor lassie," Merida shook her head and straightened her chair, "The Slytherins 'ave been givin' ye the stink eye..."

Rapunzel blinked and glanced around, by then, the Slytherin girls have long turned away.

"Just try to keep distance from jack and ye'll be out of trouble," Merida waved her off, "Fer some reason, they really wanted him in their House."

"O-Okay..." Rapunzel nodded.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Professor Pitch Black strode in, his ebony robes billowing behind him like shadows, his presence seemed to darken the room, and the students quieted down as he headed for the front of the classroom. His amber eyes scanned the room. Blank faces greeted him with dread.

"I see you have all returned for more great failures in this class..." he said as he walked past the rows of seats, "...the subtle science and exact art of potion making has never seen a worse fate than in your hands..."

He turned to his heels and faced the students, arms folded behind his back as he stood in front of them, a tall ominous figure they all found intimidating every year.

"As with every year, there is a potential that _some_ of you here may actually excel in my class-if you aren't as big a bunch of wand waving fools as I usually have to teach."

The room was as silent as when it was empty. No student dared speak.

With a flick of his wand, a roll of parchment zoomed from a table across the room towards him and stopped in midair, unraveling itself. Empty.

Pitch tapped on the surface of the paper and black smoke-like substance spewed out of the tip of his wand, like ink in water and wove itself into the parchment, spreading all over it like a disease, leaving etches and marks in its wake. A list of names.

"Now let's see which of you have returned, thinking they'd do better if they ever tried again..." he said, and for a moment there, there was a faint smile on his thin lips. He began to call out their names, but most barely stated their presence higher than a whisper. Everytime they did, their names bled out the paper in the same smoke they appeared in, leaving the parchment without a trace.

It was almost chilling, every time a name disappeared.

As if it were a death list and Professor Black was taking them off it one by one.

Probably out of all the tense nerves in the air, Merida called out "HERE" a little louder than what was necessary, making all turn their attention to her. The teacher just eyed her sharply and continued on.

"..._Frost_..." he said and looked up from the list, amber eyes suddenly flickering.

Jack raised his pale hand and replied, "Here." his voice firm and unwavering.

They turned to him to see that he just returned Professor Black's piercing yellow gaze without a flinch.

"Ah, of course," the professor said, his mouth curving into a clear smile of spite, "_Jack Frost._ Hogwarts newest guest..."

With a relish, he pointed his wand at the list and scratched Jack's name off. The letters split where the tip of the wand scratched them and they toppled over and bled out, as well. He then returned to his roll call, a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

_"...Gaven...Gothel..." _he continued, replied with hushed voices and some squeaks. Rapunzel almost cringed at the sight of her name suddenly puffing off the page as if murdered.

And so the list went on, Professor Black's mellifluous dark voice filling the air.

_"Haddock." _

Hiccup raised his hand and didn't say anything.

After the list was over, the floating parchment rolled itself up again and disappeared in a trail of black smoky sand.

The professor swept through the class, along the tables and assessed them.

"Last year, your batch has gotten the lowest points yet in Potions in the whole school. A laughingstock." he said, enjoying their shame, "I expect that all of you have been pouring over your books last summer...if not, well, we have a whole year ahead of us to regret that, don't we, now...?"

A faint gulp was heard, though no one knew who it was. Merida slouched in her seat, knowing that she had never even opened her new potions books before, though her mother bought them early, (expecting her to sit still and study) they were left forgotten in the bottom of her trunk. There was much more to the summer rather than sit around reading, after all...

Rapunzel had different thoughts on the matter. She had nothing to do all summer, on the other hand. All her books were already well read by the second week. Not that she memorized them, the potions master didn't expect them to record in their heads each item in their copies of _Magical Herbs and Fungi_, did he?

"Frost!" the professor suddenly called out and stopped right beside Jack's desk.

"What is the _Draught of Frozen Death_?" he said, staring Jack down. But unlike the other students who would have turned away, Jack didn't waver, at all.

Jack clenched his jaw when Pitch asked that.

Everyone watched as the uneasiness in the air grew, even Hiccup got out of his blank thoughts. Everyone was watching. Rapunzel gripped her quill tightly in the situation, the faint crack of the snapping feather barely noticed. Merida looked at Jack and back up at the professor. Needless to say, the two clearly didn't like eachother.

"A poison." Jack said.

Pitch smiled and straightened himself.

"Not to all, Jack Frost." he said with content and turned away, "All of you, turn your books to page sixteen..."

Jack lowered his head, gritting his teeth, his hand forming into a fist on his desk.

Everyone turned away and kept silent. Merida and Rapunzel exchanged glances and simply opened their books.

Hiccup didn't know why he suddenly acted like that, but he realized that there was something the boy from Durmstrang was keeping to himself.

The rest of the day went by, and no one spoke of the matter.

A scream was heard, high pitched an full of terror. Birds flew from their perched above the trees. Bunnymund quickly turned, alert, but there was not a stir in the trees.

"Professor, what was that!?" a first year boy gasped, trembling.

The first years were panicking, looking around in alarm. Some drew their wands, and others began to run back to the stone hut. The clouds were overcast and the Dark Forest was drenched in darkness in the dying day...

The students back away from the line of trees at the edge of the Dark Forest.

"Stay close together, all of you!" Bunnymund called out to all of them.

Another scream was heard, but this time it was among the students. Everyone turned to the bushy haired girl with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Professor!" she called out and broke through the throng of students, "Sophie! She's gone!"

Bunnymund's eyes widened and he drew his boomerangs.

"First years, get back to the hut!" he said and bounded into the woods, disappearing into the labyrinth of trees. The scream was gone, but he heard faint crying in the distance. Running as fast as he can, he reached the Thestrals' Clearing. But it was empty...except for one little lass.

There, a young girl sat in the middle of the clearing edging away from the line of trees, her ragged blonde hair askew and her black uniform soiled with dust. Red-faced with cheeks wet with tears, she trembled at a sight only she had seen.

Shadows moved within the trees, a form Bunnymund knew was not of the Dark Forest. He hurled one of his boomerangs after it with precision, and it struck something under the darkened eaves of the forest. An unnatural screech resounded in the distance as the unknown form retreated. The boomerang came whistling back to its owner, who caught it faultlessly.

"Sophie!" Bunnymund called out and ran to the girl, sheathing his weapons as he knelt at her side, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Sophie took ahold of Bunnymund's paw and scrambled to hide behind him, hugging on to his arm.

"What was it? What did you see?" Bunnymund asked her.

The horrified girl looked up at him, her blue eyes quivering.

"...black wings."

Bunnymund turned back to where he saw the creature's silhouette, whatever it was, and only then did he notice that the trees were charred. There were no embers, no fire, but only flames could have caused such damage...

_"...and then I'll brush up, brush, and brush and brush my hair..."_

Jack sat up from his perch on the recessed dormitory window. Someone was singing.

It was nearly midnight, and everyone on Gryffindor Tower had dozed off. Every four-poster bed in the fifth-year boys' dormitory had its curtains drawn, the sleepers intent on not being disturbed from rest, every candle and lantern put out. All but Jack lay asleep.

Moonlight streamed through the glass window, casting a bluish light on the stone floor.

Jack ignored it and sat back on the side of the window arch, resting his head on the cold stone, hugging his knees to fit the small yet comfortable crevice.

The surface of the lake shimmered in moonlight, the treetops of the Dark Forest drenched in gray rather than its usual black. In the distance, he could still see a dim light from within Bunnymund's hut along the woods.

He slowly drifted from the nighttime view and into his thoughts. Pitch's words echoed in his head...

_"...not to all, Jack Frost..."_

Jack pulled his hood lower over his eyes and let out a breath.

Things were so complicated.

He just wanted to get out of there. But he made North a promise. He made the Order a promise. And Jack, himself, knew that he didn't have much to uphold, but he kept to his word.

_"...brush, brush..." _the cheerful humming continued on, muffled by the thick walls.

Jack sat up again, and this time slid of his perch. Who could be awake in the middle of the night...?

He pulled his hood down, glad at least to be out of the Hogwarts robes and back in his preferred attire. He walked across the room soundlessly and opened the door carefully, slipping out unnoticed, bare feet moving soundlessly on the stone floors. Warm light emanated from the end of the hall, from the common room down below.

Pocketing his hands, Jack walked towards the indoor balcony and gazed down below.

The common room was empty enough, except...

There were endless trails of golden stuff all about. Over the tables, the couches, hung over the beams, on top of the shadowed hunched figures of the armchairs, everywhere. Startled by the sight, Jack peered over to see what it was. Rope? Thread?

Hair.

Jack's eyes widened.

"...keep brushing, keep brushing..." came a low chant.

His eyes darted to the movement by the fireplace. Someone was sitting on the sofa facing the hearth, humming to herself...

"Rapunzel," Jack said to himself. He's seen her hair in a braid, it nearly was as tall as her, and he knew that would make her golden locks pretty lengthy, but this is ridiculous...

"Hey." Jack said with a grin, amused at the strange sight.

Rapunzel looked up, surprised, "Oh, you're up." she said.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen..." Jack said to himself, looking at all the golden tresses adorning the common room in gold, especially in the firelight.

"I...well..." Rapunzel struggled to find something to say.

Jack walked down the spiral staircase and stood at the side of the common room, a grin still on his face, fascinated as he looked at places where Rapunzel's was.

"I don't...cut my hair." she finally managed to say.

"Hey, it's your hair," Jack shrugged and headed towards the fireplace, skipping over pools of golden hair and sat beside her on the faded red sofa. Rapunzel gave a sheepish smile and proceeded to combing her hair, grabbing a whole handful and just clawed at it with the brush, the strands glistening in the fire's warm light. She wore her favorite lavender dress, the silk looked dull in comparison to her golden mane.

Jack saw her feet bare like his and chuckled to himself.

"Why are you still up?" Jack wondered, indian sitting on the couch.

Rapunzel just let out a snigger and gestured at the whole room.

"Ah...obviously," Jack nodded with a laugh. "Do you do this every night?"

"Only when I have time, but I try to," she replied, tossing the untangled section over her shoulder and moving on, "I have to wait until everyone's out of the common room. The dormitory's too cramped..."

"Must be difficult,"

"No, I'm used to it. Besides, makes me feel like Mother's around." she glanced at him, "Like home."

Watching the flames dance with eachother, Jack just lowered his icy blue eyes.

"Hey, this morning you said you weren't from Bulgaria," Rapunzel said, "...so where are you really from, Jack?"

"Dunno, myself." he replied, "Things tend to get..."

His eyes wandered to the endless lengths of golden hair hanging everywhere and he smirked at her.

"...tangled."

Rapunzel let out a giggle and put her brush to work once again.

"Can I ask something?" Jack said, "Why don't you cut your hair?"

Rapunzel glanced at him but didn't reply and pursed her lips.

Sensing that he may have crossed some sort of line, Jack tried to mend the silence with an apology.

"Sorry for asking." he said.

"It's not that," Rapunzel shook her head, forcing herself to smile, "It's just my life's pretty tangled, too..."

Tiptoeing in the dormitory hallway, Merida could hear a muffled conversation down in the common room. The fire was still lit, as well.

_"...combing her hair again?" _Merida yawned, stretching up her arms, her hair messier than usual, the dim orange light seeping into her ginger strands.

"...how long have you been friends?" she heard a voice say.

Lifting the front of her white nightgown, she crept over to the balcony.

"Since the first year." came Rapunzel's reply.

Scanning the room laced with golden hair, Merida spotted Rapunzel sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace with someone. Jack. The first glimpse of his snow-white hair among all the gold made Merida certain of it.

"Must be nice to have them around," he said.

"Always," Rapunzel nodded, still brushing fervently, "Do you miss your friends in Durmstrang?"

Merida caught sight of Jack's grin.

That lopsided grin that always charmed everyone.

Her sky blue eyes were transfixed on his face. There was something about him, something none of them could quite explain. Even Merida.

That inexplicable air about Jack that made the Slytherin girls hostile towards Merida and Rapunzel, and made the other girls stare wherever he went. Something Merida began to sort of understand.

Snapping out of it, Merida yanked at a handful of her own hair in annoyance, stifling a yelp from the shooting pain that followed.

_"Damn it!" _she hissed, jumping back from the balcony.

Wincing, Merida clutched her head and noticed movement down in the common room. Rapunzel and Jack were oblivious of anyone else's presence and continued to chat in front of the fire. Merida peered over to see the portrait hole close in the other side of the room, a silhouette of someone edging by the shadows.

Squinting, Merida saw who it was.

Hiccup stepped over Rapunzel's pools of hair, watching the two by the fire warily, as if a thief sneaking into a house, wearing his green shirt and brown fur vest, with his robe worn over it.

_"Wha' in moorish madness is he doin' up?"_ Merida wondered.

Too immersed in conversation and light laugh, Jack nor Rapunzel noticed Hiccup cross the room and climb up the spiral staircase. He kept glancing back as he did, not noticing Merida on top of the steps.

"What are ye doing?" Merida breathed.

Hiccup fell a step back, startled.

"The kitchens." he replied, brown eyes wide.

"Bit too late for a midnight snack, isn' it?" Merida crossed her arms. Hiccup turned away and walked by her and into the hallway without a word, slipping into the boys' dormitory soundlessly.

Merida just stood there in the half-light, staring at the door that had long since closed, then glanced back at the scene below. Rubbing her neck, she turned to her heels and went back to the girls' dormitory.

Throwing herself down on her bed with a groan, Merida turned her head to the moonlit window, her sight obscured by her hair. She pressed it down, but the curly locks sprang back up. Grumbling, Merida sat up and touched her fiery mop.

She had always liked it that way, besides, it hurt to try and tame it.

Merida cringed at memories of her Mum brushing down her head. Very painful...

A chirp made Merida turn her head. Pascal was sitting on top of Rapunzel's dresser, his big eyes looking straight at Merida with a puzzled look.

"Rapunzel's always pretty with that hair of 'ers," she said. Pascal made his way towards her and squeaked in agreement, "Not that I want mine like that," she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair, only to get snagged halfway.

"Perfect," Merida shrugged, exchanging a grin with Pascal.

She pulled her bed curtains together and laid her fiery head down for the night.

"Well, I better should get going," Rapunzel said and stood up, settling down her brush on the coffee table and gathering her length of hair.

"You should, it's already morning," Jack cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah..." Rapunzel said, yanking down the sections hanging from the ceiling, "I need this to get braided before class, too."

"Good night," Jack said as Rapunzel gathered her locks from all around the room, her arms already full. "On second thought, need help?"

"I'm okay," Rapunzel beamed back at him as she headed for the stairs and tripped over with a yelp. Jack sprang up to his feet, but Rapunzel had already scrambled back up on hers and giggled, "I'm okay!"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

Disappearing up the spiral steps, her loose hair trailed after her.

"Good night, Jack!" she said, glancing down at him from the balcony.

"Good night."

"You should get some sleep, too, alright…?" she told him before disappearing into the dormitories.

The common room was darker with Rapunzel gone. The ceiling drab without her golden ornaments of hair, strangely enough.

"She's sweet, isn't she...?" came a voice.

Turning around, Jack saw someone standing by the portrait hole hanging open. Tooth flitted inside, her turquoise robes swaying gracefully about her as her wings moved in a blur. The Fat Lady's portrait swung close behind her.

"Hello, Jack," she smiled brightly, coming into the light, her colors shone brilliantly.

"Tooth," Jack acknowledged and pocketed his hands, circling around the sofa.

"Making friends, I see." Tooth said, fluttering towards him, "That's a good start."

Jack shrugged and leaned back on a couch's arm.

"I heard a something about a commotion today." he said quietly.

Tooth let out a sigh and nodded, "Something was in the Dark Forest. A first year was nearly attacked, she's fine, but we kept her in the hospital wing. Poor thing's terrified,"

"What did she say?"

"She said she saw black wings, but would say no more than that." the hummingbird animagus replied, floating over to the hearth and stared down at the fire. "Bunny reported that the trees were burnt."

"Burnt trees?" Jack wondered, walking over to her side, "And black wings...?"

"We don't know what it means, either." Tooth glanced at him, her lavender eyes full of worry, "We're trying to keep it all down. For something like this to happen in the first day back..."

She didn't finish her sentence and just let out another sigh.

"North said this was a safe place," he clenched his jaw.

"It is, Jack, it is." Tooth told him, "But it didn't prove to be by being untouched by danger."

Jack walked away from the fire and paced about the common room, brows furrowed.

"Look, Jack, I know you don't want to be here," Tooth said, "But you have to help us concerning...you know."

"I know, I know..." Jack exhaled, glancing up at the rafters, "North explained it all."

"Then do you have any idea...?"

"No." Jack said, "I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"The most important questions have the most elusive answers." Tooth said, flitting up in the air, "Any which way, we don't know who we're protecting."

"Then how do we know that the one we're looking for really is here?" Jack said.

Tooth just smiled, "We're sure."

"How?"

"MiM said so." she replied and patted his shoulder.

Jack didn't say a anymore at the mention of the Head of the Order. MiM always knew what he was doing, no matter how vague his orders may be.

"And Jack," Tooth said, "This isn't just about a mission. This can also be a chance to make up for the moments you lost. A second chance."

Jack shook his head, "Nothing can make up for that."

He turned away and headed for the spiral stairs.

"Tell the others I'll keep an eye out," he said, "Like everyone else."

"You do like it here," said Tooth, her smile finding its way back on her face "Please admit it, Jack. You already have friends in such short time!"

Jack reappeared at the balcony and rolled his eyes. Tooth flew up to him, beaming.

"You know I don't want to stay here long."

"You can't do anything about that, now do you?" Tooth grinned.

"I know." Jack smirked," Anyway, Tooth, that incident in the woods today…do you think it has anything to do with our search?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Tooth told him, fluttering from side to side. "The Dark Forest is not under the school's control, after all. Anything can happen there."

"But still," Jack said, "If anything happens, I won't be able to do anything. I'll be as useless as any student here."

Tooth gave Jack a sharp look, "Please don't underestimate my pupils, Jack."

He just smiled and shrugged, "Point being, _professor_…I won't be able to help as much if anything were to happen."

"What are you trying to say?" Tooth asked.

Jack turned to his heels and receded into the dormitory hallway.

"Tell North…I want my staff back."


	5. Frost and Potter

(Author's Note: Hey, everyone, I keep forgetting inserting these and disclaimers in my last few chapters. Disclaimer, all to their creators and owners, I'm just borrowing. Thanks for all the reads, everyone, I was really overwhelmed to know that I have readers even in Latvia! Descriptions on this chapter is based on the Harry Potter movies and the books, I'm doing my best to keep Ms. Rowling's minor characters feel real much like the our four main protagonists. Please do drop your reviews; criticism is appreciated but dreaded, thank you!)

"Fourth floor, wasn't it?" Merida asked as she stepped out of the portrait hole.

"That's what Prefect Al said..." Rapunzel said, tightening the bonds of her braid as she walked after her.

After a whole day of class, the moment they were waiting for had finally arrived. The DA meeting was that afternoon, and the fifth years who signed up (and the older members) couldn't be happier. Forgetting the day's tiring schedule, they all ran back up to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their bags. There was no time to change into clothes, though, and they ended up just slipping off their robes to give them freedom of movement.

Pulling up her socks, Merida's eyes strayed down to the moving staircases; others were already heading for the fourth floor.

"Will ye hurry, Rapunzel?" she hissed, blowing a lock of hair falling over her face.

"Yes, please do..." the Fat Lady grumbled.

"Wait, sorry-" Rapunzel said and ran back in, "I'll just put on my vest..."

"Ferget the vest," Merida rolled her eyes, straightening up. _She_ wasn't wearing hers, and her scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie hung loosely around her neck, her shirt sleeves rolled up and untucked.

"Good luck in your DA practice!" cheered on a throng of first years from the couches in the common room as Rapunzel ran out, pulling her grey vest over her head.

"Thanks, good luck on your essays, too!" she called back. The first years only rolled their eyes, knowing that they didn't have much luck to deal with their work.

"Finally," the Fat Lady said and closed up the round entrance as Rapunzel stepped out. "Now be back before curfew, I don't want to stay up waiting for you lot.'

"We will!" Rapunzel beamed.

"Let's go,"

The hallways were still packed with students coming back from classes, and others heading for the Great Hall. Merida and Rapunzel made their way up, trying to catch the correct staircases before they redirected themselves to other floors.

"...the others headed there earlier," Merida said.

"Did Jack go with them?"

Merida turned away, "How should I know...?"

They climbed up the stairs only to stop halfway as it began to move, keeping them farther from their destination.

Merida grumbled under her breath, clawing at the air in annoyance, her hair waving wildly.

"Hey, we'll just wait until it turns around," Rapunzel tried to calm her down, holding on to the railing as the stairs kept moving left.

"Tha' would take _hours_...these infernal inventions keep changing their minds," Merida said, crossing her arms, "Lucky if we get there, at all."

"Heading for the DA, are we?"

They both turned around to see a seventh year leaning by the railing, unamused by the stairs as well. He was tall and rather pale; they had seen him around before.

A Slytherin.

"Yes," Merida replied curtly.

"Ah, of course," he drawled.

Merida took hold of Rapunzel's arm and made her turn away as she did.

"Just try to ignore 'im..." she breathed.

"Why? He's a prefect isn't he?" Rapunzel said, befuddled.

"The Slytherin prefect," Merida said, "I heard he doesn't take too kindly to Gryffindors, let's just try to keep distance before he puts us in his list, as well."

Rapunzel have heard of those days, when Slytherin house was exclusively taking in pureblood students and didn't mingle well with the rest of the school, as their founder did. Back then, most Slytherins were sort of hostile around Gryffindors in particular-and still are, with the situation concerning the Slytherin fifth year girls, though Rapunzel still wondered why they were suddenly cold about them.

And though the House has strayed from their elitist tradition, there are still rivalries between it and Gryffindor. And Rapunzel took Merida's word of warning. Better safe than sorry, after all. Especially around prefects who can take away their hard-earned house points.

Finally, the staircase halted to a grubby wooden door.

"Let's just walk back around." Merida suggested and they both climbed up, and through the door.

It was a deserted hallway. One of the corridors students didn't use for daily crossings. And though they had never been in that part of the castle, they figured that they'd just find their way around rather than stand in the staircases the whole afternoon and miss the DA meeting.

Strangely enough, the prefect alighted from the stairs, too and walked behind them.

The tall windows were growing dimmer by the minute, with the sun blazing away in the horizon.

After a few minutes of walking, neither of them found a recognizable passage.

"Do you think we should go back?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, it'll only take us longer, better take our chances 'ere..." Merida replied.

"Er...Merida?"

"What?"

_"Is he following us...?"_

Turning around, she saw the Slytherin prefect go round the corner after them, walking casually, his icy blonde hair a striking contrast in the darkened halls. It couldn't have just been coincidence, they went by many split hallways, it was impossible for someone going their own separate path to have gone through the same trail.

Soon, they were just turning around corridors to shake him off, only they ended up being more lost in the growing dark and the senior still following behind like a faithful shadow.

"Over here." Rapunzel said and they veered to the side of the hall and into another passage.

Once they did, they instinctively broke into a run, trying to get away for an unknown reason.

The braziers lit themselves as they passed by, the windows already dark.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls, their breaths frantic.

Then...a dead end.

"Damn it!" Merida hissed, slapping the wall with her hand in agitation.

Rapunzel took out her wand, "_Lumos_."

A bluish white light grew from the tip of her wand, casting a halo of luminescence about them.

"What do you think he wants...?" Rapunzel asked, panting.

"Dunno." Merida replied and flicked out her wand, pointing it to the direction of the passage.

Then the Slytherin's silhouette appeared.

"What do ye want?!" Merida suddenly yelled.

The seventh year just looked at them with his stormy gray eyes, hands in his pockets and sneered in amusement.

"You're going the wrong way." he said.

"We know that!"

He glanced at them both and his expression lightened.

"The Room of Requirement's this way. Follow me..."

He disappeared down the hall.

The girls exchanged looks and decided to follow him, both gripping their wands tightly.

They were hesitant at first, but found out that the Slytherin did know his way around, the corridors growing brighter and brighter as they found their way back to the inner walls of the castle. Following behind him a few paces, none of them spoke.

They followed him round a bend and suddenly plunged in the familiar hubbub of many students and the comfort of a brightly lit hall. They were heading for a polished door at the wall hanging open, inviting them in.

Al and a female prefect stood by the doorway, talking, as they watched the many members of the Dumbledore's Army, new or old, pour in.

"Oh, hey, you're here!" Al greeted as they ran up to them, his hair unkempt and looked like it needed a comb.

"Finally made it!" Rapunzel sighed in relief, the glow of her wand fading.

"We thought you wouldn't arrive," Al said, worry brushed off his expression.

"Oh, we got lost, but a prefect helped us..." Merida replied, putting away her wand.

"A prefect?" Al's red headed friend wondered, scanning the hall.

The seventh years' eyes landed on the Slytherin standing a few yards back, walking towards them leisurely.

"Ah." Al said, lowering the clipboard he was holding. "Hello there, Scorpius."

"Al, Rose," he acknowledged in his drawling cold voice.

"Scorpius." the female prefect said, he face empty of expressions.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for helping us!" Rapunzel beamed, turning to him.

The Slytherin just turned away and headed down the hall without so much as a second glance.

"He's quite complicated, isn' he?" Merida shook her head. That Scorpius obviously followed them on purpose, lead them to the right corridor, then just walk away. Odd.

"The Malfoys always are," Al sighed and smiled at them, "Anyway, you know my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"Gothel and Dunbroch, am I right?" Rose smiled warmly.

"Hi," they chorused. Merida tucked back her hair at the sight of Rose's. Wavy and each strand perfectly in place, perhaps the opposite of her wild mop, only that they were of the same hue...it made her wonder how nice it must be to have hair like that...

"Anyway, seems like everyone's here." Al said, "Welcome to the Army."

"Well, well, well...look who we have here."

Bunnymund leaned back on the Great Hall's doorway, tossing one of his boomerangs up and down casually, his other arms crossed over his chest.

A smirk formed at the corner of Jack's mouth as he turned aside, hands in his pockets.

"You look quite haggard, Cotton Tail," he gibed lightheartedly.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes on Jack and straightened up, sheathing his wooden weapon on the belt across his chest. He walked towards Jack at the side of the Entrance Hall as students walked past them unknowingly. Bunnymund loomed over Jack, but the boy kept to his smirk.

"Still smug as I remember," Bunnymund said.

"Same to you," Jack replied, "Anything to say to me, Bunny?"

"North wants to talk to us all after everyone's out of the halls," Bunnymund said, crossing his arms, "Concerning your...situation."

Looking back on the past two days at Hogwarts, Jack knew there was still a lot to go before his task was done. All he knew was that he was looking for someone cursed within Hogwarts. That was all they knew. And he was clueless as to who it was...or what he can do.

"Did the Moon say anything?" Jack asked.

"MiM? No, not a word," Bunnymund said, "We're on our own."

Jack let out a sigh and hung his head, "Typical."

"Meet us in the Headmaster's Office after curfew," Bunnymund said and hopped off towards the Entrance Door.

"After curfew? I might get detention, _professor_..." he sniggered.

Bunnymund glanced back at him and gave him a piercing glare.

"Keep that up and you will." he warned, "Now isn't there someplace you have to be, Frost?"

Eyes widening, Jack remembered.

"The DA, right..." he said and ran up the marble staircase, darting in between students.

"Heh, suits you right, you little blighter..." Bunnymund chuckled, watching Jack disappear and he himself left the castle.

Jack had a bit of trouble finding his way. All he knew was that this Room of Requirement was in the fourth floor. The students roaming the halls were either younger ones who were not allowed to join the DA until their fifth year or nonmembers, so asking around were no help. He decided to try his luck and just head up there, clueless if he was going through the right door. The castle itself was like a person, after all, changing its decisions every second. Moving staircases and disappearing rooms, that was the Hogwarts Castle's uncertain personality.

The Staircase Hall was well lit, as always, the walls illuminating the candles warmly, the portraits busy as usual roaming from one frame to another or simply doing whatever they always did in their own canvas.

Running up a moving staircase, he went through the first door it stopped to.

It was a brightly lit hall, the arched windows splattered with stars, though there were no students about. He did want to see this Dumbledore's Army, though not as much as the other students, especially Rapunzel or Merida. Those two were always ecstatic whenever the DA was mentioned.

Letting out a breath, he followed the brightly lit winding corridor, half-hoping to come across someone headed for the same destination, though there are things that preoccupied his thoughts, pushing the idea of the DA farther into the back of his mind.

It was still a long way before he could get out of these walls.

Somehow, he blamed a bit of it on MiM and the others. Why him, of all people...?

Just because he was younger than everyone else in the Order didn't mean they get to put every poorly thought out errand on him. But at least they trusted him enough to handle it...

If only the secretive head of the order would just talk to him directly. They only communicated with MiM through moonlight, and he could call on them but not the other way around, though they know that he could hear-but the moonlit wizard never replied to his pleas.

Jack knew that MiM knew best, but still...

It wouldn't hurt for someone to talk to their '_son'_.

MiM got him into this mess of jumbled memories and uncertain future; least he could do was lend a hand...

Muffled footsteps brought him back to reality and Jack looked up, halting.

Sounds continued to echo quietly across the ceilings and the floors. Peeking into a shadowy departing passage from the main hall, Jack saw a figure running off in the dark with something in his arms, a bundle of sorts, covered in a fabric.

It was then that he realized it was a student. Whatever he was holding was wrapped in his black Hogwarts robes. Shifty like someone who had something to hide, Hiccup was panting breathlessly.

"Hiccup...?" Jack pondered, recognizing his face in the dim moonlight through the windows.

Hiccup turned and disappeared into a door.

Curiosity taking over him, Jack crossed the passage and reached for the door moments after Hiccup vanished into it. Pulling it open, he was not surprised to see a spiral staircase trailing down. Hogwarts was a strange place, indeed.

Jack dashed down the steps, his feet soundless despite his leather school shoes.

And he found himself in another hall down in the third floor, stretching endlessly in both directions, no turns, no rerouting ways.

But Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"Nevermind..." Jack rolled his eyes and went back up the spiral stairs and into the previous hallway in the fourth floor.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit the books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Merida was too quick for Rapunzel whose wand went spinning out of her hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf.

"Miss again!" Rapunzel moaned, slapping her forehead lightly.

Bluish light poured in from the ornate upper windows of the room, the iron chandeliers and the fireplace cast warm accents on the gray of the stone pillars and floors. The Room of Requirement was filled with noise and spell chants like it did every passing year.

They have been practicing on the "Death Eater" mannequin the DA has used for years, most of the new members successfully disarmed it, some had to try more than a few times. And one student literally "dis-armed" it, the hollow iron wand-arm of the life-size mechanical doll had to be repaired. Al had paired them up to practice with eachother once it they were quite sure no one would end up like the Death Eater.

Merida chuckled and retrieved her friend's wand with a Summoning Charm and tossed it back.

"Again!" Rapunzel called out in determination, puffing her cheeks and held her wand in front of her in a duel stance.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ said Rapunzel, and Merida, caught unawares, felt her wand fly out of her hand.

"I DID IT!" Rapunzel said gleefully, jumping, "I actually did it!"

"Good one!" Merida said encouragingly.

The grumble of the walls made everyone turn as the blank wall of the Room of Requirement began to distort itself into a highly polished door.

Wondering who it might be, especially in the middle of the practice lessons, everyone was anxious to know who it was, stopping from their duels.

The doors opened by themselves to reveal a snowy-haired student standing there.

"And here comes Jack..." Merida narrated and crossed her arms.

There were hushed gasps among the crowd. The school had been intrigued by the boy from Durmstrang since the Welcome Banquet.

"Frost!" Al greeted, stepping up, his robes had been taken off and like most in the room, was wearing his casual uniform, twirling his wand in his fingers, "And we thought you changed you mind!" the prefect chuckled.

"I got lost," Jack shrugged and walked in, the doors closing behind him as the members regrouped and a few turned back to their disarming practice, "Not like I can see the door at first sight or anything."

"Well, now you know where the Room of Requirement is," Al smiled.

"I'll try not to be late next time," Jack said, cocking his head to one side with a grin, "Don't want to be lagging behind the lessons, after all." he added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you know how to duel, Jack?" Al said, a look of interest in his face.

Most of them had stopped training and took a short break, listening in on the two with interest. They knew what was coming.

"Will Al fight Jack?" Rapunzel said as they moved to one side fo the room.

"I hope," Merida replied with a suppressed giggle. "This is going ter be fun..."

"I have dueled, yes," Jack replied with the same confidence he always had, "I can prove it if you'd like."

"Oooooh..." Al's friends cooed behind the prefect, egging them on. Al just chuckled.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to make up for your lateness, then," Al said and began to move to the center of the room. DA members hastily backed up, expectant.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Jack smirked.

A wave of interested murmur in the crowd.

_"...a galleon says Potter,"_ someone betted nearby.

_"...obviously." _stated another.

Merida elbowed Rapunzel's side lightly, a bright smile on her face, "This is very interesting, in'nit?"

Rapunzel shrugged. Prefect Potter was one of the best duelers, after all.

"Well, I hope nothing bad happens."

"Relax, we're in the DA-if anything happens, it's all part of the experience!"

Al just smiled and tossed his wand from one hand to the other.

"Customarily, the newcomer challenges the senior, but since you mentioned it," he said, "Yes, Jack Frost, I _am _challenging you."

A grin found its way into Jack's face.

There was no sound among the members, but a drum beat would have been very appropriate. As Jack grinned, so did everyone else.

"Brilliant..." Merida breathed, eager for action.

Jack took out his wand.

"Let's see what you can do, then."

As they both took their stances in the middle of the room, a circle formed about them, an eager audience watching every second of it.

Rose stepped up from the side and said in a clear voice, "Gentlemen! No maiming, no binding hexes! First to fall loses-the last man standing wins!"

"This is looking bad for Frost..." someone murmured behind Rapunzel, "Look, he stands like some kid who just got a wand!"

True, he didn't take on a duel stance like Al.

_"A galleon still says Potter,"_ another sniggered.

Rapunzel wanted to turn around and say something. It wasn't a leveled duel Al would certainly win (even if the duel was just for fun), Jack may be a beginner but they shouldn't bet against him like that.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"Five galleons on Frost,"

She turned to Merida. The Scot had a resolute expression, arms crossed, her hair looked like real fire with her glare. The Ravenclaw boys behind them looked at her in surprise then shook her hand.

"Deal."

"ON MY MARK!" Rose said, "THREE!"

_"What are you doing...?" _Rapunzel whispered to Merida, pulling her away from the Ravenclaws.

"TWO!"

Merida just shrugged.

"ONE!"

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Merida and Rapunzel turned, gaping. A wand was flying in the air and dropped on the ground at Jack's feet.

But it wasn't Al's wand.

"Five galleons," the boy behind them reminded, but neither of them was listening.

To everyone's surprise, Jack just grinned.

"_OH_," he said, "...you're _good_."

He kicked up his wand and caught it in midair, to everyone's surprise.

Excitement showed in Al's face. It was not going to be a normal duel.

_"Litenforst!" _Jack's voice rang in the air as he lunged.

A streak of bright light erupted from the tip of his wand and towards Al who cast a Shield charm not a moment too late. As his shield dissipated, Al emerged from the shattered lights and casted a spell.

_"Tantallegra!"_

The shot went straight for Jack, but in a split second, her had avoided it.

"Whoa, he's quick!" someone gasped in awe.

_"Cristallum!" _

A net of ice appeared in thin air, throwing itself at Al.

_"Diffindo!"_

Ice shattered in all directions, making the crowd turn away or duck for cover. Soon, spells were flyiing back and forth between Jack and the prefect, both dodging with lightning speed and counter jinxing with precision.

Rapunzel's eyes widened like everyone else's. Even the older students have not seen a duel like that in the DA.

Jack spun around without losing his footing, his robes flying about him; he dodged and moved like he could fly. Al was flicking his wand in abrupt movements, not failing to shield himself from Jack's spells and sending back some of his own in retaliation.

_"Everte Statum!"_

It was almost like a dance, the duel slowly moved from one end of the room to the other as one of them advanced and then the other in turn, gaining ground.

Suddenly it didn't feel like a practice duel anymore.

Cheers exploded from the everyone, rooting for their choice fo dueler.

"I've never seen anyone last long with Al like that!" Rose let out a surprised huff.

"YOU CAN DO IT, JACK!" Rapunzel yelled over the crowd and clapped her hands frantically, climbing over a stool by one of the pillars to see over the crowd going wild.

"Win me that five galleons!" Merida yelled, shooting the boy she betted against with a look of defiance.

Jumping as a hex went for his legs, Jack landed and turned.

_"Cristallum!"_

Another web of ice flew into the air and went for Al from above. Defending himself against it, he shielded himself with his wand.

Jack flexed his wand arm and threw another spell, trailing itself behind the first one.

The orb of bluish light skidded across the floor and crashed a few feet before Al. A quick cheer roared from Al's friends, until they realized that the spell and seeped into the floor and spread quickly like a disease.

Blue-white, the floor became, and it kept spreading. Al had not time to react.

The sheet of ice reached him in the blink of an eye and stole his balance.

He slipped, and fell, even as the ice net shattered above him.

There was a sudden silence, and a moment for everyone to realize that Potter had fallen to the floor.

"Frost wins!" Rose announced, followed by a thunder of cheer.

_"By 'e will o' the wisp 'e Durmstrange boy raelly did it!"_ Merida said in one breath, her accent too thick to make out what she said.

Rapunzel almost fell off her stool applauding, finding herself laughing, staying on top of her perch rather than join in the crowd.

Al got up to his feet as the ice sheet dissipated and walked over to Jack, with a look of surprise and awe on his face, his jet black hair messier than it had already been. He held out his hand.

"You're a natural, Frost!" he said; a surprised yet rather proud look on his face, gladder than anyone, "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army!"

Jack smiled as he shook Al's hand and everyone gathered around him, catching his breath, patting him on the back or simply still cheering him on.

From her perch on the stool, Rapunzel saw something different in Jack Frost's smile. It was no grin nor smirk. A smile of genuine gladness...

"Ye did it!" Merida squealed and squeezed between the crowd that had formed in the middle of the room and suddenly hugged Jack.

Rapunzel almost slipped off her stool for some reason and held on to the pillar.

Merida quickly let go of Jack as soon as she embraced him and receded into the throng of people, laughing nervously.

"There's something about him..." a quiet voice said.

Rapunzel looked down to see Hiccup there.

"Oh, hey, we though you didn't sign up!" Rapunzel brightened.

Hiccup just shrugged.

"What do you mean by there's something about him?" Rapunzel asked, getting down from the chair.

"Nothing..."Hiccup said, "I just can't put my finger on it."

He remembered how Jack barely got his spells in Charms class right. And yet, there he stood. One of the few to beat Albus Potter. It was very odd. Very odd, indeed.

As the cluster of DA members broke away, Rapunzel found herself in Jack's blue-grey gaze. She held up two thumbs up and a toothy grin.

Jack just smiled again.

Perhaps Hogwarts wasn't too bad, after all...

He walked towards them as the crowd broke apart and the prefects did their all to pair up the beginners again, Merida ran past him, greeting Hiccup who was taken aback, apparently thinking of something else when she pounced at him all of a sudden. Jack's eyes strayed to the walls as he sauntered over. A large photograph hung on the west wall, moving, but not as life-like as the paintings in the halls. The line of students were black and white within the picture, right in front of the fire place at the end of the hall, smiling to camera and laughing with their friends, some nudging the ones beside them. There was a sense of reverie in their soundless laughs.

"...I thought you said you didn't want to join!?" Merida laughed Hiccup.

"I changed my mind, okay?" Hiccup said, pulling away from Merida messing up his brown hair.

"Those are the original members of the DA," Rapunzel said, turning away from her friends, as she noticed Jack gazing up on the portrait, his feet moving on their own towards it.

"That's them?" Jack asked, "They really were students."

"Yeah, they were." Hiccup cut in, suddenly beside them.

"Hey, what're we talking about?" Merida asked, joining them as the rest of the DA began practicing disarming again.

"Them." Hiccup said briefly.

Seeing a golden plaque below the portrait, Jack saw that they were a list of names of the ones in the photograph. The first ones well known in the wizarding world.

_...Harry Potter...Hermione Granger...Ronald Weasley...Neville Longbottom..._

"Professor Longbottom?" Jack grinned, glancing up at the picture. Sure enough, there, the young version of their clumsy Herbology professor stood, lanky and awkward with his crooked teeth and a haircut that resembled Hiccup's, at least for Jack's opinion.

There were more names. He had heard of these names. The Order held them all in high regard.

_...Luna Lovegood...Fred Weasley...George Weasley...Ginevra Weasley...Cho Chang..._

"Why are some of them marked?" Rapunzel asked, pointing with her slender figure a dagger shape carved right after Fred Weasley's name.

"They're the ones who died," Hiccup replied. Jack looked up again at the portrait. Somehow he could not grasp the idea of some of those students who looked so alive and had a lot yet to live to be dead. A still silence hung over the four of them.

"Shame, isn't it?" Merida finally said.

"Not really." Jack said to their surprise.

"What?" Hiccup said, brows furrowed, somewhat taken aback by the statement.

Jack didn't return their looks and simply pocketed his wand, eyes still on the photo.

"Few get to die for what they believe in," he said, stepping back, "...and fewer still to be remembered after that."

He turned to his heels and rejoined the rest fo the DA.

They stood there, frozen on the spot, pondering on what Jack said.

"Hey, guys! Come on!" Rose called out to them.

"Coming!"

They ran behind after Jack to start practicing again.

The first Dumbledore's Army still kept to their smiles within the frame, knowing somehow that they would last. No matter what happened.

"That was amazing today!" Rapunzel threw her hands up in the air in delight.

"I know! It's one of the best days of my life!" Merida agreed, racing ahead of them to the top of the stairs. "I mean look a' these!"

She held up the one of the fake Galleons that have been given out to the new members. It glinted brightly in the light.

"It's really fascinating, isn't it...?" Rapunzel said, holding hers in front of her face wide-eyed, "The coin gets warm whenever there'll be a meeting...and these numbers change..." she said, tapping the numerals lining the bottom of the golden Galleon.

"A Protean Charm," Hiccup explained, "They mimic the Galleon Al's got so when he changes the numbers on his coin to match the meeting date, we'd know."

"Why are they Galleons, anyway?" Rapunzel asked.

"The original DA made it like that so no one would now about their secret meetings."

"You sure know a lot," Jack noted.

"Oh-he reads," Merida giggled, pocketing her fake Galleon. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You two sure are easily excited," Hiccup said with a light chuckle at Merida and Rapunzel, rolling up his robe sleeves as they climbed the stairs. The other Gryffindors headed down to dinner and the Staircase Hall was nearly deserted, but somehow, food was the farthest from their minds.

"Well, I'M sorry I'm not vaery gloomy these days, eh?" Merida teased, scrunching up her nose at him.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, fanning herself with a pink fan, looking quite tired.

"_Sun Rampion_," Jack said.

The portrait swung open to reveal an occupied common room. Some students have already come back from dinner and was filling the place with its nightly noise again.

"Come on, I just want ter have a bit of cake before hittin' the hay," Merida said, stepping inside, Rapunzel and Hiccup following in.

"You know, I'll just head downstairs and get something to eat," Jack said suddenly. They all turned back to him.

"Oh," said Rapunzel, "okay, see you later then..."

"Bye," he said as he disappeared from sight as the portrait closed.

"Well, come on, let's get changed..." Merida told Rapunzel. The girls made their way across the room and up the dormitories.

Hiccup sank into an armchair nearby, deep in thought.

There really was something odd about Jack Frost. And he couldn't even tell his two closest friends about his suspicions because they have taken a liking to him.

He decided not to overthink it, after all, there was still a matter at hand...

Getting up, he darted between two passing first years and up into the spiral staircase, heading for his dormitory.

The door had a plaque above it saying "Fifth Years". Fortunately, when he opened the door, there was no sign of his roommates. The room was dim, though the fireplace lit, and the curtains on the four poster beds were sprawled open, loose things scattered on the floor.

A strange faint smell hung in the air.

He made his way to his part of the room (kept neat and tidy unlike the rest) and knelt down on all fours to reach something under his bed.

A parcel wrapped in one of his old cloaks.

Heaving a sigh, he pushed it back into the darkness of the bed's underside, hiding it from view.

Not yet...there are still too many people around...

"Not yet." Hiccup said, staring back to the fireplace where the fire danced...and sent shadows all across the room. Darkness hung everywhere; the light couldn't reach every nook and cranny. The corners, the back of the chairs, the ceiling...under the beds.

There was darkness everywhere, more than there was light.

The dormitories, the common room...

The Dark Forest.

"Soon." Hiccup closed his eyes.


	6. Marauding the Dark and a Moonlit Letter

"And where do you think you're going past curfew?" the Fat Lady reprimanded as her portrait reluctantly opened the passage for Jack. The halls were already dark, dim moonlight filtered through the windows as the portraits snoozed within their frames, the moving staircases still busy with their shifting from door to door.

"I'll be back," Jack said with a grin, stepping out and heading up the stairs, pulling his hood up, glad to be able to finally kick off those horrible school shoes.

"That's what they always say..." the Fat Lady scoffed, crossing her plump arms. She rolled her eyes as the boy disappeared into the dark of the castle. Startled by a sudden nudge of her fame, the Fat Lady let out a small squeal to see another student getting out of the common room.

This certain boy had been sneaking out for nights since the semester began, as to why, the Fat Lady didn't know or care. Portraits barely immersed themselves in the doings of the people in the castle, not unless something really happened.

"Out for a night walk again, Haddock?" she let out a breath.

Hiccup didn't reply and just kicked something aside within the passage, a cloth-covered parcel he hid under an armchair.

Sliding out of the portrait hole, his eyes squinting in the dark after Jack.

_"Where are you going...?"_ Hiccup wondered. There really was something odd about him, and for hours, Hiccup thought of that.

Albus Severus Potter is one best duelers in the school, not to mention a seventh year. Their spells and hexes were far more advanced than the fifth years', even if a certain fifth year came from Durmstrang. It just seemed to implausible for someone to be that skilled.

Hiccup remembered the way the duel went.

Jack never used anything other than ice charms.

Glancing around, he followed Frost.

Jack put his hands in his sweater pockets and hopped leisurely from one step to another up towards the higher hallways. His bare feet touched the cold stone soundlessly, not even stirring the sleeping paintings hung on the walls.

He enjoyed the duel that afternoon in the Dumbledore's Army against Albus Potter. Having that sort of fun made the gloomy castle something to look forward to.

He headed for the Headmaster's office, glancing here and there, making sure he saw the suit of armors that were posted in corners. Those armors rattled quiet annoyingly whenever they hear someone pass, and that was the last thing he would want to do.

After all..._it's after curfew_...

He chuckled to himself at the thought. How could a school of nearly three thousand students keep to so many rules year after year? At least Jack could break some of them when he wanted to, but that would only make the members of the Order shake their heads in disappointment and would prolong his imprisonment in Hogwarts castle. He never really was used to so many people everywhere gawking at him.

Seeing a trail of glowing gold at the end of the hall, he quickened his pace to catch up and found exactly the person he was expecting.

"Sandy!" Jack greeted as he turned the corner, yanking down his hood. "_Professor ManSnoozie_..." he added with a sarcastic tip of the hat.

The little golden professor smiled up at him brightly , glowing faintly in the dark of the passage, specks of gold emanating from his robes. A golden crescent moon appeared above his head.

"Good evening to you, too," Jack nodded and walked beside him.

Sandy walked quickly in his little feet, though his stride was tiny. Jack had to stop every now and then just to keep to his pace.

"So, why do you think North called us?" Jack asked.

Shrugging, a golden question mark floated above Sandy's pointed golden hair.

"Figures," sighed Jack, glancing up a window as he past, catching a glimpse of the crescent moon.

MiM leaves them on their own again.

"Two days here and I still have no idea who I'm looking for..." he trailed off.

Sandy looked up at him with worry in his bright round face. He smiled and nodded as if to say, "You'll find him."

Reaching the statue of the stone eagle, Sandy held up a hand cheerfully and a golden form of a fruitcake hovered over him. The eagle didn't stir.

"Let me try..." Jack chuckled as Sandy crossed his arms and pouted in disappointment.

"Fruitcake," Jack uttered. The stone eagle turned, like a bolt being unscrewed and rose up, creating a set of spiral stairs in its wake.

"After you," Jack smiled down at Sandy. The little man shook rolled his eyes with a smile and went up, golden embers trailing behind him as he seemed to float from one step to the next.

"So how does it feel to be a..._professor_?" Jack said, following behind, "Because, seriously, your students always have a bad time trying to pronounce your spells in Charms."

Sandy just beamed.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sandy pushed the door open to reveal that the others were already there. North stood by the fire with Bunnymund, two tall silhouettes deep in conversation. Tooth sat on the edge of a table among phials and jars of silvery liquids, stating down things to her Quick Quotes Quill scribbling away in midair on a clipboard she held up with her wand, her voice quick and almost indistinct.

The room was rather dim, like all rooms in the castle when night fell. Most of the light came from the hearth, but halos of warmth were everywhere through candles, up in the iron chandelier, on candelabrums or simply just floating in the air.

Most of the portraits of the previous headmasters were sleeping soundly, though some still watched warily. The bearded wizard with the half-moon spectacles smiled down at Jack in acknowledgment and nodded.

"Ah, Sandy, Jack!" North greeted, turning away from the fireplace, "Glad you two could make it!"

"So what's this about, North?" Jack replied, sauntering over to them.

"You'll know soon enough," North chuckled. Bunnymund walked past Jack, giving him a curt glance. Tooth smiled at them, putting her Quick Quoates Quill and her list away, flitting over to them, her tourmaline robes glistening in the light. Sandy stood by the side of the room, busy with the goblets of eggnog on North's sweets table.

"I wouldn't have called you all here if it weren't an important matter," North began, walking over to a tall glass cabinet of phials filled with silvery substances. "I believe, we are not the only ones looking for _the person_."

"Well we're not any closer to him, whoever he is, since MiM told us," Bunnymund crossed his arms, a look of indignance.

Jack just pursed his lips, not very happy about his progress in the matter, either.

"Guys, I just wanna clear things a bit..." Tooth stepped up, "Why does MiM want to find this person again?"

"Ah, good question," Bunnymund said in sarcasm.

"I wondered about that, too..." North said, crossing his arms, "Like I have told you all before, MiM said no more than his order, though he is usually very brief on explanation, this was strangely short. That there is a cursed element within the castle that must be found..."

Jack just let out a sigh and cocked his head. They have been told all this before.

"...and stranger still, we must find that curse and guard it."

"If it's a curse, why can't we just get rid of it, then?" Jack tossed his hand up in the air and let it drop to his side.

"You of all people should know why," Bunnymund glowered at him, "It's embedded on someone."

"Yes, I know that," Jack retorted, "But there certainly must be a way."

"We can't find a solution to a problem we barely know," Tooth interjected, "We don't know what this curse is or does, and the person it's on is still unknown."

"All that aside, why do you think someone else is after the one we're looking for, North?" Bunnymund asked.

"Ah, but I am not the only one who thinks that, Bunny," North said knowingly. Bunnymund just rolled his eyes, as if in admission, "There has been something lurking about at Hogwarts. You can sense it in the woods, Bunny, and I feel it in my belly!"

Jack just shook his head with a light laugh.

"Again with the belly..." Bunnymund said.

"My belly has never been wrong," North smiled at them with confidence, patting his tummy. "And besides, we have a message from MiM...

Sandy just watched all of them agree and disagree among themselves from the side of the room. He knew his opinion wouldn't really be heard if he joined the squabble, anyway. Emptying yet another goblet of eggnog, he noticed something rustle outside the door.

Leaving the others to bicker amongst themselves, he dropped the goblet on the eggnog platter and moved towards the door, suspicious. Knitting his eyebrows together, he slowly turned the knob.

And when he did, a racket resounded in the hallways outside.

Sandy opened to door to see something scamper down the stairs, a shadow of someone in a great hurry.

Carefree as he is, especially after the eggnogs, Sandy just ignored it and rejoined the meeting inside.

Probably just one of the school cats roaming the halls...

Hiccup caught his breath, his back flat against the wall, chest rising up and down rapidly. He kept his eyes up the spiral stairs. The light disappeared, the door had been closed.

He stood there for a moment, sighing in relief that Professor ManSnoozie decided not to be curious. That was a close call...

But why was Jack in the Headmaster's Office?

One thing he knew was that it was not for detention.

He had not heard whole conversations, the teacher's voices were muffled. But he understood enough to keep listening.

He had heard talk of a curse when he had pressed his ear on the door, and though it was not very clear, his heart thumped nervously.

_"...there is a cursed element in the castle that must be found..." _Professor North's words echoed in his head.

Did they know?

Were they looking for him?

They would soon if he stayed there.

Hiccup retreated from the stairs carefully, the slightest sound of his footfalls made him cringe. When he finally reached the hallway outside, he broke into a run.

Past sleeping paintings, down the moving staircases, running in the dark. His feet knew their way well even in the deep shadows of the night. The darkness was his only ally there now, the only thing that could hide him from prying eyes.

No one must know.

Without even stopping for a second, he crossed the flight of steps and arrived back in front of the Fat Lady.

_"Sun Rampion!"_ he wheezed, hands on his knees, lungs empty.

The Fat Lady awoke with a start, almost falling off her chair.

"Oh, how rude!" she hissed when she saw Hiccup, gathering her pink gossamer scarves.

_"Sun Rampion!" _Hiccup repeated impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" she scoffed, "Get in!"

The portrait had barely swung open when Hiccup reached in and grabbed the edge of the parcel he had hidden under one of the armchairs.

"A message from Moon?" Jack crossed his arms, "Did he say anything to you earlier?"

"No, no, he did not _say_ anything..." North said.

"He never says anything," Jack said, walking away from the headmaster.

"Well? What's the message, then?" Bunnymund pressed on, eager for the news.

North just eyed Jack warily and smiled, "He did not SAY anything...because he sent us a letter."

Everyone in the room turned to North in surprise.

"A letter!?" Tooth said, her feet inches off the floor in an instant as her wings flickered almost invisibly. Sandy set aside his drink and went over to them, interested like the rest.

Jack stayed where he was, watching from behind Sandy.

The stocky headmaster strode over to his desk and retrieved a simple greyish-blue envelope, sealed in silver wax. Everyone looked at it in anticipation as North held it.

"Well? Open it, mate!" Bunnymund said almost irritatingly.

North just chuckled , his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"No, Bunny," he said.

"What? Why?" Tooth moaned, her hands dropping to her sides.

A golden question mark popped up above Sandy's head, a look of puzzlement on his face to match. North just held out the unopened letter and nodded.

"It's for you, Jack."

Nobody then could describe the look on Jack Frost's face. It was that kind of expression you see when you tell someone news they barely even dreamed to hear.

Shock, disbelief, joy, no one could tell it all apart.

Then Jack just gave a smile as North put the letter into his hands.

"Merida...?" Rapunzel breathed, turning over in her bed squinting her eyes in the dark to see the outline of Merida's form in the dim moonlight through the window, bundled up in her sheets. They had turned out the lights hours ago, and everyone else in the corridor was already asleep, but Rapunzel found herself much too preoccupied for that.

"...eh? Wha'?" Merida replied sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"...ya...sure, of course..."

"...what do you think of Jack?"

"Oh, seriously, Rapunzel, lack o' sleep's gettin' to ye," Merida told her, "Just get to bed..."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight!"

"Night..." Merida yawned back.

Rapunzel pulled her blanket over her head. Maybe she was just overthinking things. Why would she even ask that? Mother would never want her to ask about...

Shaking her head, she forced her eyes shut.

While on the other bed, Merida lay awake, staring at the window.

What did she think of Jack?

_"...someday, you will meet a boy that will make you brush yer hair, Merida..."_

She just sighed at her mother's words echoing in her head. Her eyes moved to the brush lying on her bedside table, barely even used. Her hand crept out from under her sheets to it. Then she stopped herself.

"...Jack's fine." she suddenly said and shoved the brush off her table.

It fell to the floor with a clatter.

"What was that!?" Rapunzel sat up, tossing her bedspreads aside.

"Get ter sleep!"

And while sleep washed over the girl's dormitory, there was one person who was still wide awake on the other side of the Gryffindor tower. Across the hallways and up the stairs, and into the fifth year dorm, Jack sat on his usual perch on the glass window.

But it was not like the other nights he had sat there.

He held the small silvery envelope between his fingers, turning it over and over. He still ahs not opened it, in fact, he felt like postponing the moment, for some reason.

On the back of the letter, one word was written in plain bluish ink, a neat ornate handwriting.

_Jack._

Maybe MiM had been listening all along.

Jack felt a grin cross his face as he broke the silver seal into two with his pale fingers.

Carefully sliding out the small piece of parchment from its blue-grey encasing, Jack read the ornate writing in the faint moonlight.

_"Feeling lost doesn't mean you are. What you have been looking for was there, all along."_

Letting out a breath, Jack leaned his head back on the wall.

"More riddles..." he chuckled darkly, glancing at the crescent moon outside, grinning.

"Seri'yesly!" Merida cursed as she walked up the Gryffindor table.

The morning had just begun, light streamed through the windows, casting golden puddles of light on the floors and tables. The owls had just began flying in with the morning parcels and letters, students glad to get their mails.

The Great Hall was not as full as it was during lunches and dinners, especially when most of the students are still too sleepy to get out of their common rooms.

Rapunzel and Hiccup looked up at her.

"What?" Hiccup said, a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth.

"Double Potions with Professor Black ter'day!" she told them tossing her hands up into the air, sitting beside Rapunzel, "Speakin' o' Potions, Hiccup, can ye help me with my homework-I know ye were breakin' yer back over yours but-"

"Sure," Hiccup said before she could finish, almost too quickly.

"Re—Really?" Merida said in disbelief and smiled, "Thank you!"

Hiccup just smiled back as Merida turned to Rapunzel.

"Wouldn't need to ask fer help if darned Prefesser Black wasn't so sadistic!"

"Well...you can't change the schedules," Rapunzel said, giving Pascal on her shoulder a slice of and orange, whose color the chameleon eagerly mimicked.

"Obviously," Merida blew a lock of red hair off her forehead, "If I can, I would've scratched off his classes altogether!"

"You'd scratch _all_ the classes off altogether," Hiccup said with a grin from the other side of the table.

"Nah, not all o' them..." Merida said, reaching for an apple, "Just Pitch's. I hate his class."

"We all do," Rapunzel agreed.

"Is that right?" came a cold drawling voice. Hiccup's face fell as he glanced at the two girls with a look of dread.

They turned around fearfully to see Professor Pitch Black standing there, leering down at them, his amber gaze sharp and piercing. His dark robes made him a dark presence in the Great Hall.

"P-Professor, I-" Merida stuttered.

"No, no...everyone's free to express their opinion..." he said with a malicious smile.

Rapunzel stepped up and began to apologize, "What we meant, sir, is-"

"I know very well what you meant, Gothel," the professor turned to her with a smirk, eyeing both her and Pascal shrinking on her shoulder, trying to blend in, "Twenty points from Gryffindor-for each of you."

"But sir-" Hiccup began.

"_Including_ you, Haddock." he added, his mouth curving to a dark smile, "I'll see you all in class."

He turned to his heels, leaving the three distraught.

"Sixty points..." Rapunzel said under her breath, "That's more than the three of us even earned..."

"Thanks, Merida," Hiccup sighed cupping his face, troubled.

"Hey, I'm sorry, arigh'?" Merida said, turning to both of them, "I didn't mean fer this to happen!"

"It's my fault, too..." Rapunzel squeaked.

"Come on, we didn' know he was there..." Merida told her comfortingly, laying a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. Pascal just shared the mood and slouched.

Hiccup just turned away, disheartened to see Jack at the end of the hall, just getting through the door. He walked past Pitch heading out and for a moment there, they exchanged harsh glances barely noticed by anyone.

"Hey," Jack greeted them brightly.

"Good morning, Jack!" the girls chorused cheerfully, suddenly snapping out of their dark mood, to Hiccup's surprise.

"What was Pitch doing here?" he asked, settling himself down beside Hiccup.

"Oh, tha'? Tha' was nothing!" Merida said, trying to sweep the issue under the rug.

"That was nothing, really," Rapunzel added with a crooked smile.

"Merida and Rapunzel here," Hiccup said, emphasizing their names, "...cost the house sixty points."

"Oh." Jack shrugged casually, then realized what it meant. "_Oh_..."

Rapunzel let out a sigh and slouched again, her smile disappearing.

"Sixty!?" Jack outraged, "Pitch is crazy!"

"why do you keep calling Professor Black by his name?" Hiccup turned to Jack, he just grinned.

"It's my fault, really..." Merida said, "I said his class was horrible, Rapunzel was just agreein' with me."

Jack watched the gloomy looks in their faces. Rapunzel combed through her hair with her fingers, depressed. Hiccup stirred the soggy cereal in his bowl, no appetite left. Merida's head dropped, her face overcome by her wild red hair. Pascal crawled off Rapunzel's shoulder, a shade of blue.

"Hey, cheer up," he told them, "We'll get those points back."

Rapunzel shrugged with a hopeless smile.

"Hey, look!" someone yelled out.

They all looked up to see a large barn owl swoop through the Great Hall's doors with a large parcel. Next to the other owls' letters and small packages, the parcel caught everyone's attention.

"Who's owl?" Hiccup asked them.

"Dunno, but whoever 'e is, he's probably gettin' a broom." Merida said, cupping her cheek.

The barn owl swooped across the hall and slowly began to descend.

"Is it just me or is that owl-?" Rapunzel began. Pascal's eyes widened.

"DUCK!" Hiccup yelled. They scampered out of the chairs. Jack easily jumped back, Rapunzel almost tripped, grabbing Pascal, Merida and Hiccup's chairs toppled over.

The parcel dropped to the Gryffindor table with a crash, cereal flew everywhere, while a jug of milk was spilled. And the satisfied delivery owl flew away with its load gone.

"Oi! Be careful!" Merida yelled.

All eyes in the Great Hall were on them.

"Who's it for?" Rapunzel asked, still holding Pascal to her chest.

Hiccup straightened up his chair and checked on the tag as they all made their way back to the table. Jack pocketed his hands, laughing at the scene. That was one way to get everyone out of their gloom.

"It says..." Hiccup began, the card between his fingers, "...'for Jack Frost, I return what's yours."

They all looked at him.

"What? For me?" he said, surprised.

"Is it a broom!? Is it a broom!?" Merida jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think I know what it is." Jack grinned and began to rip the brown paper wrappings.

"It looks like a broom," Rapunzel said, peering over to see what looked like an unpolished broom handle.

"No," Jack said, "Something better."

It was a shepherd's crook. He took it with one hand and stared down at it with a grin on his face, almost like an old soldier getting ahold of his long forgotten sword.

"What's that for?" Hiccup asked.

"To replace this ridiculous wand," Jack said, taking out the said wand with his other hand.

"Wait-is that even allowed!?" Hiccup asked in a bit of a bewilderment. Almost everyone in the Great Hall were looking their way.

"I'm from Durmstrang, we've always used staffs." Jack told him, twirling the heavy staff in his hand as if it weighed nothing.

"There are wizards who use those," Merida told Hiccup, "but they can take their wands out of it anytime..."

Jack smiled in excitement and tossed his wand up, striking it in midair with the staff's curved end. There was a flash of white, and the wand was gone. Embedded into the heart of the staff.

"I've been asking them to send it for days!" Jack laughed, "Seems like I can do better in Charms now..."

"Hey, Frost! Nice staff you got there!" a Gryffindor senior called out as some students came near to get a closer look.

Hiccup stepped back as they gathered around.

He knew he was in greater danger, he turned away and began to leave, trying to slip away unnoticed in the growing throng of curious Gryffindors.

"Hey! Where are ye goin'?" Merida called out to him, breaking away from the small crowd, following him between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff tables.

"I-I have to go," he said, grabbing his milk-soaked bag off the table and ran out of the Hall, darting between students without a second glance back.

"But-"Merida began, holding out a hand into the air as if to call Hiccup back but he was already gone. Her arm fell back limply at her side with a sigh.

"But ye promised to help me with Potions…" she muttered to herself and turned back to the others.

"…great, let's practice in the next meeting, then!" Jack said towards Rapunzel, who looked pretty hyped.

"Really, thanks, Jack!" she replied, flushed.

Merida's heart sank for some reason she did not understand, but she did know, that though the Great Hall was filled with friends and acquaintances, like it had been…

She was all alone.


	7. The Problem with Pitch and Potions

(LONG NOTES:I would like to apologize for everyone's heads aching whenever they read my chapters because of the disappearance of the "dash fences" I use to separate scenes, I'm working on how to get around it, for the meantime, please bear with me. All the characters belong to their rightful owners, and I mean EVERY character, I try not to use characters made by me(anyone noticed the HP cameos?) Anyway, enjoy, and please comment! Cheerio~)

"Have you ever gone to Hogsmeade?" was Rapunzel's question as they headed towards Potions.

"No, I haven't, actually," Jack replied, his staff leaning on his shoulder as they walked through the darkened dungeons.

"It's really nice there," Rapunzel said with a lot of enthusiasm, skipping as they walked, Pascal as cheerful as her on top of her golden head, "There's Honeydukes' Candies, The Three Broomsticks-oh, and a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes just opened there! Or at least they say so,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack said with a chuckle, "I'd like to see this place."

"There's a trip this Saturday-first one this year!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "You do have a permission slip, right? You can't go there without permission from your guardian."

A small laugh escaped Jack's lips at the mention of the word.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Oi! You two be'ter hurry up!" Merida snapped at them up ahead at the end of the corridor, looking very irritated, "We're always late you know!"

"Oh, right," Rpaunzel said and turned back to Jack, scratching her head as if remembering something else.

"We better get going, then..." she trailed off and ran after Merida.

Jack twirled his staff in his hand, watching her run ahead.

"Glad to know people get out sometimes..." he said to himself. It really was a depressing thought to think that students would be kept in the castle for the whole year.

Reaching the Potions classroom, Merida and Rapunzel were greeted by the usual half-darkness. Slytherins were already there, chatting from their desks.

"So...do ye think Professor Black's still mad at us?" Merida asked Rapunzel when she caught up with her by the door, entering the room after a group of Gryffindor boys.

"I don't know," Rapunzel replied, fear settling in her stomach when she remembered their encounter with the teacher. He never really liked the students, as far as they could tell since their freshmen year-even his own students at times. Now, unfortunately, his distaste could all be focused on them.

"Not ter mention, my homework's worse than a bog in winter," she muttered under her breath, sighing, "Hiccup promised me he would help with it, but he just ran off..."

"Hey, there he is," Rapunzel pointed out.

Merida turned to the direction she was pointing to see Hiccup on his desk, head low, nose almost touching the page of the notebook, immersed on writing something down.

"Ferget it," Merida hissed, dropping her bag on top of her desk, "I'll get the cauldrons..."

She brushed past Rapunzel to the store cabinets at the back of the room, expression unreadable.

"Well," Rapunzel said, glancing up at Pascal on her head, "Let's hope for the best..."

The chameleon nodded and skittered down to her desk.

"Too bad we can't go to Hogsmeade, right, Pascal?" she sighed, sitting own, slumping over, her head hitting the desk's surface with a thud, her thick braid falling over her shoulder.

Pascal jerked up in surprise, gaping.

"Lucky you, you can always come with Merida or Hiccup..." she said, blowing a stray lock of hair off her cheek, "But, hey, at least I'm still at Hogwarts, that's something to be glad about, right?"

Pascal just shrugged.

"There! Size two, pewter," Merida huffed, dropping a standard sized black cauldron on Rapunzel desk, making her sit up unexpectedly.

"Thanks..." she smiled.

"Thank me later, we still 'ave ter survive two hours under Pitch's nose..." Merida told her, taking out her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

"...is this right?" came Jack's voice. They turned around to see him holding up a pewter cauldron with one hand and his staff with the other.

"No, no," Merida shook her head, red hair bouncing, "Tha's once size too big."

"I'll help-" Rapunzel began, but Merida didn't seem to notice.

"Hiccup, will ye help Jack with his cauldron, please?" the redhead snapped. Hiccup glanced up at them, clueless of the conversation. "Come on, cauldron?"

"Sorry," he smiled toothily and got up, leaving his quill on top of his open notebook, "Follow me, Jack..."

As they headed to the back of the room, Pitch Black came in with a slam of the doors, silence suddenly washing over the classroom. His black robes billowed behind him like shadows, amber eyes scanning the room with a rather pleased smile.

But that did nothing to lift up anyone's mood.

Professor Black's joy was their misery.

"Open your books to page five hundred and five..." he said as he strode to the front of the class, eyes settling on Merida and Rapunzel for a split second and turned away, "Review and analyze the Night Poisoning Antidote-and brew the proper draft for it."

"But professor," Hiccup said, everyone's heads turned to him at the back of the room, standing beside Jack, holding a proper sized two pewter cauldron in his hands, "We haven't even reached that part of the lesson yet, we've only tackled mild antitoxins and-"

"Page five hundred and five, Haddock, if you know what's best for you," the professor sneered, "Or that'll be ten more points from Gryffindor for your attitude."

"You can't do that," Jack contradicted. Hiccup turned to him, hoping Jack would stop. They had already lost enough points for the house that morning.

"Are you questioning my teaching method, Frost?" Pitch Black said, a look of satisfaction on his pointed face. Eager to see Jack trip one way or another.

_"Jack, don't-"_ Hiccup warned.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, no." Merida palmed her face.

"Ten points it is!" Pitch Black announced.

The Gryffindor half of the class moaned in disappointment. Jack just clenched his jaw, exchanging sharp looks with the teacher.

"Now, to the proper page, all of you!"

"_Thanks_, Jack..." Hiccup groaned, though he didn't sound condemning, just disappointed.

Jack let out a puff of air and just grinned, "At least I didn't lose thirty."

"Forget it, here's your cauldron," he replied, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, dropping the pewter pot in Jack's arms and heading back to his table.

Merida whispered to Rapunzel as she gathered her ingredients for the antidote, "Something's up, this stinks ter high hell."

Rapunzel gulped nervously and glanced down at Pascal who just gave her a forced grin, turning a scared shade of blue.

Everyone began to work on their potions. The antidote was especially hard that even the best students there were having a difficult time. The recipe was precise but tricky, containing exact measurements and accurate motions of the ladle.

"..._drop a pinch of unicorn horn powder_..." Merida mouthed and did so.

Her concoction exploded with plume of smoke, sending her coughing with her face and hair covered in soot. The Slytherins would have sniggered if they didn't have to watch their own mixtures, as well.

Jack didn't seem to be trying at all, but was still brewing like everyone else, dropping in ingredients, barely glancing at the textbook, his potion sending up occasional sparks which he only laughed at. It came to the point that it almost exploded like Merida's, but he quickly dropped the lid on top, muffling the burst of black miasma. It came pouring out of the brim when he opened it and zapped the smoke with his staff, sending the smoke floating over to everyone else's heads.

Hiccup was doing better than any of them, cool and collected, though he seemed a bit more preoccupied with a different thought that anything else. The worst his potion got was that it was turning blue instead of clearing up, the rest were not so lucky and almost everyone had their work blowing up on their faces.

Rapunzel was over cautious with ehr work, her potion began to overcook and flared up once or twice. She wore her safety gloves and mixed the draft at arm's length, jumping up at the tiniest of sparks that erupted on the liquid surface.

Professor Black walked around the room as they worked, seemingly pleased with all the terrible progress they were making. Glancing in on their work, saying no advice to help them. He strode the room, a smile on his ashen face, hands behind his back as he did.

"...that looks more of a poison than an antidote, Jack," he said with satisfaction as he passed by.

Jack just grinned when he was gone and slung his staff over his shoulder, dropping another jumping bean into the mixture.

"Exactly." he sighed.

Nearly two hours later, Pitch told them all to stop, waving his wand in the air, the student's ladles suddenly yanked into the air to their surprise, and dropped down with a clatter, one student was hit ont he head with a loud yelp, but Pitch ignored him.

"I will be choosing one work to be tested, he told them."

"What?" Jack scoffed. How was he planning to 'test' an antidote...?

"Merida Dunbroch, bring your cauldron up front," he said, a sneer on his face.

Somehow, Merida's worrk got better and was a murky gray, close to the clear they were aiming for, though she was still unsure on what was about to be done.

"Up front." Pitch repeated.

The class watched her warily, soot still on her face and hair.

Merida put on her gloves hesitantly and took her cauldro by both handles, hauling it to the front of the class.

She barely noticed the plume of black 'smoke' trailing on the floor...

Next thing they knew, Merida tripped, and the cauldron went flying, clattering down on the floor, all the hard-worked potion spilled. Everyone stepped back to avoid the murky liquid on the floor.

Hiccup helped her up, running to her side in an instant.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Merida pulled her arm away and headed back to her table.

"I'm fine..." she muttered.

"Well, isn't that a shame?" the professor said and strode between the desks, stepping over the spilt antidot on the floor.

"Gothel," he announced.

Rapunzel gaped, her heart pounding.

"S-sir?"

"Your work," he smiled crookedly, stopping in front of her table.

"B-but..." she stammered, staring down at the swirling gray substance in her cauldron.

Jack gripped his staff tightly.

"...and your chameleon."

They gasped. Merida clapped her hands over her mouth.

"...what?" Rapunzel squeaked.

Pascal shrunk in her shoulder, trying to blend in and hide, but the professor suddenly snatched him away. Rapunzel reached out to him in vain.

"Now," Pitch Black said, Pascal squeaking in his hand, trying to get free, "to test your work."

He took out a phial of a black liquid and held it over Pascal.

Jack took his staff in both hands and stepped forwards, all too late.

"No!" Rapunzel shrieked.

A drop of the black poison fell down to Pascal's head. It spread on his green skin like a virus, turning it various colors, darker and darker until it was black like the poison. Pascal writhed in his hand helplessly.

Rapunzel stood there, hands over her mouth, her green eyes teary.

"Now, if you please..." the professor said.

Rapunzel dashed to find a phial, her hands shaking and clammy.

"Let me help," came a voice. Jack took her shaking hand aside and ladled some of her potion into a flask, handing it to Pitch, a look of detest on his face.

Pitch took it and poured three drops down Pascal's mouth, the chameleon was now fading to gray, limp and unmoving on the professor's hand. Once the antidote was ingested, he handed Pascal back to Rapunzel, who took him with quivering hands.

She waited as Pascal's skin flickered in pale shades...

Then became a permanent deathly gray.

"...P-Pascal?" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well, it seems like you need to do better next time," Pitch said, his smile unwavering.

The room was silent, everyone petrified. Even the Slytherins were shocked by the events. Hiccup balled his fists, his face still in a state of disbelief.

Rapunzel looked up at the professor, tears freely flowing.

"Rapunzel-" Merida began, her own voice unsteady.

Rapunzel turned and ran out of the room, crying, leaving all of her things behind. The doors left ajar.

Everyone just turned to the professor, who stood there coolly.

Jack gritted his teeth and glanced at Pitch darkly, then ran out after Rapunzel.

"Class dismissed." Professor Black said casually.

Jack glanced around the dark corridors, running towards the lit halls with staff in hand.

"Rapunzel?" he called out.

There was no sign of her anywhere.

But then he heard something as he passed by a dark passage.

An echo. A trail of a song.

He peeked in to discover that it was a set of narrow spiral stairs, unlit. There was the spund again, and he recognized Rapunzel's voice.

_"...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine..."_

He carefully treaded down the steps, seeing a faint glow down the bend of stone walls.

_"...heal what had been hurt..."_

He dared not speak.

For what he saw down there was unlike he had ever seen. Rapunzel was sitting down on the steps below, draped with somehting aglow in gold.

_"...change the Fates' design..."_

Jakc's blue eyes widened. Rapunzel's long hair was glowing, loose from its braid. She cradled Pascal in her hands, nested in her luminous locks, slowly turning his lively green again.

_"...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine..." _Rapunzel sang, her voice clear and resonating.

Jack stepped back. Never had he seen such magic. Never did anyone know such existed.

_"...bring back what once was mine..."_

Pascal opened his eyes.

Jack could not believe it, he saw the chameleon fade away-he saw the poison take him, but there he was, alive.

"...what once was mine." Rapunzel finished and a smile made its way to her tear-stained face, aglow in the radiant light. Like sunlight.

Jack made his way up soundlessly and disappeared in the corridor above, running, not really knowing what to think.

Students filled the dark halls, noise drowning the usual silence of the dungeons, echoing back and forth endlessly. He made his way through them, pushing aside a couple of slytherin boys.

"Oi, watch it!" they shouted.

But he didn't even hear them, he kept running, his feet quick. Up, up into the higher hallways until he reached the Entrance Hall. Jack stood below the statue of the Hogwarts Hog, catching his breath, holding on to his staff as students walked past him from the Great Hall.

What has he seen?

"Jack!" he heard someons call, he turned around to see Merida and Hiccup headed his way.

"Have ye seen Rapunzel?" Merida asked, worried.

Jack ran towards them, unable to say anything.

"Rapunzel, she..." he began, "She-"

They both looked at him, puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Jack let out a sigh and let his staff hand by his side, "...she was crying."

"W-Where is she?" Merida said, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Hiccup gave Jack a look and tilted his head to the Great Hall's direction. Jack nodded.

"I think...we should leave her for a bit," Hiccup told Merida.

"But-Pascal..." Merida said.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, okay?" Jack told her.

Merida groaned and nodded, touching her forehead.

"Professor Black's heartless, isn' he...?" she sighed and turned to the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor fifth years were as struck byt the Potions incident and the seemingly small scene had become a rumor passed on from mouth to mouth. They heard a lot of whispers about it as they sat, barely even touching the food on their plates.

_"...oh, my goodness, that's horrible..." _ a Hufflepuff girl said from the Hufflepuff table behind them.

A lot of people at Hogwarts know Rapunzel, she made friends with anyone and everyone. So it was no big surprise when half the school knew of her misfortune in less than an hour. How Professor Black poisoned her dear chameleon and how she ran out of the classroom, crying.

Even the Slytherins spoke of it in low mutters. Some sniggered and made fun of it, though most just regarded the matter with sympathetic replies. Pascal went with Rapunzel almost everywhere, so they were as familiar with the little reptile as they were with her.

But what was on Jack's mind was what he saw down in the dungeons.

Rapunzel healed Pascal without her wand, and for most, great magic without a wand was nearly impossible.

He wanted to tell Hiccup and Merida, but something stopped him.

_"...my life's pretty tangled..."_ he remembered her say when he had asked about her uncut hair.

It was a secret that wasn't for him to tell.

Rapunzel didn't show up for classes the rest of the day, the news even reached the Ravenclaws who had asked about her during Charms. Her friends and the rest of the house was worried about her, but decided to let the matter be. At least until Herbology.

"...he did that?" Professor Longbottom gasped after Herbology class was over, the rest of the class clearing out of Greenhouse Four, dropping their work gloves on the bench by the entrance.

"Yeah," Hiccup confirmed, slipping out of his soiled workrobes.

"It was 'orrible, Professor, Rapunzel was cryin' 'er eyes out," Merida added, hands on her hips.

"Oh, poor girl," the professor said and set down the pot of mibulus mimbletonia he was holding (a sort of fat, spikeless, bulbous cactus) on a nearby nursery table and picked up his attendamce sheet, "...I'll excuse her absence for today."

"Thanks," Jack said, slinging his staff over his shoulder.

"I can only imagine how she must feel," Longbottom said, "And I can only imagine Professor Black doing that, as well."

"I 'ave half a mind ter tell the headmaster," Merida muttered under her breath and crossed her arms.

"Well, when you do find her, make sure she feels better, alright?" Professor Longbottom said.

"Sure, Professor," they replied.

"Boy, do be careful around Black," he said, "He's as grumpy as our old Potions Master."

The fifth years headed back to the common room after that, still no Rapunzel in sight. Climbing up the moving staircases, Jack lagged behind the rest of them, listening in on their conversations, his eyes straying to the darkened windows. It was a cloudy night.

"...Quidditch season is coming up, are you going to join the team, Merida?" someone asked. "You're a very good flyer, after all."

"Er, no, I don't think so...there's no spot ter fill..."

"Password...?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Sun Rampion," Merida replied from among the crowd.

The portrait hole opened to greet everyone with a warm fireplace, and there, on the couch, sat Rapunzel.

"Hi, everyone..." she smiled.

"RAPUNZEL!" they all cried out and came scrambling into the portrait hole.

"Where have ye been all day?" Merida ran to her.

"PASCAL!" one of the boys laughed, "Look, he's alive!"

Jack stepped though last and put one hand in his pocket as the other held his staff with the other, eyeing the scened with a grin on his face.

Everyone cooed over Pascal on the couch, still weak but seemed to be enjoying the attention. Merida sitting beside Rapunzel, talking to her with excirement, and Hiccup behind them, listening with a smile, glad that their friend is fine.

It was a sight Jack never really got used to.

"...we really thought he was dead!"

"I brought him to the Hospital Wing," Rapunzel explained.

"I'm glad you're alright," Jack smiled as he walked towards them.

Rapunzel looked up at him with her green eyes glimmering in the firelight.

"Thanks."

"Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, ain't no better place ter be on a Saturday!" Merida jumped up and down, giggling, her face almost as red as her hair. She skipped around the common room, grabbing her Gryffindor scarf on one of the coat hangers.

"Come on, ye slowpokes, get down here!"

"Merida, it's seven in the morning!" Hiccup yelled, appearing ont he balcony above, his hair standing up, uncombed, his bathrobe hanging off his shoulder like he had been yanked out of bed. "It's supposed to be Saturday!"

"We leave at eight, I told ye all that!" Merida wagged her finger.

"Say what?" Jack jerked up, alarmed, almost falling off the armchair by the window, eyes half-lidded. He was already wearing his casual clothes, but was no better at being awake than Hiccup.

"Oooh, you lot," Merida groaned, slapping her forehead, "Just change into yer damn clothes, Haddock, arigh!?"

"Alright, alright, jeez..." Hiccup muttered and disappeared back up into the dormitories.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Jack yawned, sitting up, grabbing his staff that was leaning on the wall.

"Oh, she never comes," Merida said, sinking into the couch. The common room was bathed in morning light, most of the other Gryffindors still asleep, the others gone downstairs to have breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Jack wondered, "She was really excited, why wouldn't she go?"

"Oh, her Mum never signs her permission slips fer some reason," Merida said, shrugging, "We take back things for her from our trips, but she never really went to Hogsmeade, herself."

"How's that like?" Jack said.

"She acts cheerful, but we know she really wants ter go..."

"Good morning!" a voice greeted from above.

Jack looked up to see an older Gryffindor, tall and lanky with a freckled face, his red hair all rumpled.

"Good morning, Hugo," Merida greeted with a nod as the sixth year came down the spiral stairs, "Going to Hogsmeade, as well?"

"Nah, maybe later...my uncle George said he'd be at the Joke Shop, so I certainly will..." he said nonchalantly, and noticed Jack sitting by the window. His brown eyes widened and he grinned, "Hey, you're Frost, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He had seen the older student around but never really got acquainted.

"Hugo Weasley, nice to meet you," he walked towards him with an outstretched hand. Jack stood up to shake it.

"Jack Frost," he said.

"I heard you knocked down my cousin Al on your first DA meeting," Hugo said, fascinated.

"Oh, that," Jack said, not really sure fo what to reply.

"Glad to see someone finally beat him," he laughed.

"So, Hugo, when's the first match?" Merida asked from the couch.

"Oh, it's undecided yet, still have to round the team up, of course."

"Match for what?" Jack said, twirling his staff in one hand.

Ahugo looked at him in disbelief, he looked like he was not sure whether Jack was being sarcastic or serious.

"You...You're joking, right?" he chuckled, "Quidditch, of course!"

"Hugo's the Gryffindor Keeper," Merida said, sinking lower into her couch, her scarf up to her chin, "His sister's the Chaser."

"So your Rose's sister?" Jack said, though completely sure of it at first sight. Almost all redheaded students at Hogwarts were Weaselys, but then, of course there was Merida.

"Unfortunately," he said, "Can't keep up with her grades. Well, see you all at Hogsmeade..."

He headed for the portrait hole and suddenly stopped, with a finger in the air as if remembering something and turned back to them.

"One more thing," he said, " Merida, would you like to try out for the team?"

"ME!?" Merida shot up, her red hair all over her face, "Of course, I would!"

"Great, then!" Hugo smiled, "Al will be setting up the try outs, you'll hear about it soon."

A great smile crossed Merida's face as she turned to Jack.

"Can ye believe it!?" she squealed.

"He just said so, I pretty much can," Jack replied with a chuckle, watching her jump out of her chair and skittered across the room, as if trying to suppress her great delight.

"Finally! I'll be able to join!"

"Alrigth, I'm done!" Hiccup called from above, appearing down the stairs, putting on his fur vest over his green sweater, "But I'm telling you, we have to get breakfast-!"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Merida suddenly grabbed him and swung him around.

"A SPOT OPENED UP! ASPOTOPENEDUP!" she chanted happily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiccup yelped.

Jack laughed at them and sidestepped as the spinning pair passed by.

"Whoa, hey, easy, you two..." he chortled, crossing the room.

"Make sure you try the Butterbeer..." came a soft voice. Jack turned around to see Rapunzel by the stairwell, wearing her favorite purple dress.

"Hey, there you are," Jack said, skipping over to her, "Merida said you're not coming,"

"Yeah, I never get to go," she scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, can't one of the teachers sign your permission slip?"

"No, I've tried..." Rapunzel let out a breath, "I'm fine here, anyway. You guys have fun."

"Why doesn't your mom sign them, anyway?" Jack wondered.

Rapunzel wrung her hands together and shrugged, "She's just worried, is all..."

"Must be tough," he said, leaning on the wall beside her, watching Merida and Hiccup spin arounf the common room, Hiccup getting rather dizzy, but Merida still at it, happy as a kid at Christmas.

"Bring me back a bottle of Butterbeer and I won't," Rapunzel smiled.

"Deal," Jack said and touched the tip of her nose with his slender finger.

"Come on! Let's go!" Merida announced and kicked open the portrait holw with a loud yelp of pain from the Fat Lady, "Oops, sorry!"

"WATCH IT!" the Fat Lady bellowed from outside.

They all laughed and headed for the Great Hall.

The place was full, though most of the lower years were taking their time back in their common rooms, sleeping the weekend away, while the rest were eager to get out of the castle.

They settled themselves among the crowd of Gryffindors at their table as the morning owls swooped overhead.

"...come on, please, please, Al? Can I borrow your broom JUST for today?" a girl was begging the prefect, hugging his arm from up ahead the table, among the seventh years.

"I said _no_, Lily, you have your own broom..."Al replied.

Jack recognized the girl, it was one of their classmates.

"That's Al's sister," Rapunzel said, noticing Jack staring at the two, "Lily Potter, remember her?"

"She blew up her potions, of course I do," Jack chuckled.

"Rumor is, she's trying out for the team, too."

"What?" Merida hissed from across the table.

"But you have Dad's Firebolt! It's so much better than my Cleansweep!" Lily urged her older brother on.

"She's tryin' out, I have no chance of gettin' inter the team!" Merida said.

"It's not like Al's going to favor her because she's his sister," Hiccup told her, pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, you lot," Merida slumped, "It's more than that!"

"You're a good flyer, that's gotta count for something," Rapunzel encouraged.

Jack nodded in agreement, not really having anything to say for the matter.

"Her mother was the Holyhead Harpies' seeker," Merida pointed out, "And almost all her uncles were House players, as well! Her father, Harry-"

"-Potter," they chorused with a laugh.

"-was the youngest seeker in a century!"

"I really don't think this proves anything, Merida-" Rapunzel began, but Merida didn't let her finish.

"Al's the team captain-and their brother James before tha', her cousins Rose an' Hugo are one of the best players, as well, Lily's got quidditch dynasty written all over 'er!" Merida tossed her hands into the air, "There's no way I'll get into the team now."

Jack just grinned and suddenly chucked an apple at Merida's face.

She yelped, but caught it. Rapunzel and Hiccup froze like her.

"What in blazes was that fer!?" she yelled.

"Good reflexes," Jack pointed out, "If you can catch like that all the time and throw as well, you'd make fair Keeper."

And with that, Jack simply took a sip out of his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Merida just blinked, apple still in hand.

"He has a point," Hiccup said.

"You'll do good out there," Rapunzel said.

"You guys really think so?"

"Hey, if you look like a Weasley, might as well play like one," Jack laughed.

"Permission slips, hand over your permission slips her-thank you, dear!" Professor Tooth was flitting along the Gryffindor table, her iridescent wings flapping almost invisibly. She was as cheerful as everyday, her clipboard floating after her with the Quick Quotes Quill busily scratching off students' names off her many checklists.

"I have to go," Rapunzel stood up, sliding out of the wooden benches, "You guys have fun!"

"Alright, we'll bring you back something!" Merida said as she left.

"Permission slips?" the professor asked in reaching them, hovering between Hiccup and Jack.

"Here," Merida and Hiccup chorused, handing the small pieces of parchment. Professor Tooth checked the names written on the slips, "...signed by Stoick Horrendous Haddock..." she said, the Quick Quotes quill noting them down, "...and Fergus Dunbroch, seems about right! Thank you, dears."

Merida scrunched her nose at Hiccup with a giggle, "Got Dad ter sign it..." she giggled.

"And you, Jack?" Professor Tooth asked.

"The headmaster has it," Jack replied in almost a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, right, of course, sorry..." she smiled toothily, fluttering away to the seventh years.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

Jack just grinned, "Common misunderstanding."

"Gryffindors, to the Entrance Courtyard, please, thank you!" Professor Tooth called to all of them, "Come on, everyone! Hogsmeade!"

"Well, that's us," Merida told the both of them and stood up, tying her loose Gryffindor scarf about her neck, "Come on, lads! We've got butterbeer to chug!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and elbowed Jack as they got out of their seats, "...just hope she doesn't get drunk off it again."

"Drunk?" Jack chortled in disbelief.

"I know," Hiccup agreed, watching Merida run off to the doors, "I've never met anyone who could get drunk off a little butterbeer..."

Rapunzel sat by the window, watching people head for the Hogsmeade road. From up the tower, they all looked like moving dots.

The Gryffindor common room was awfully quiet.

"I wonder what Hogsmeade looks like..." she sighed, glancing over to Pascal on a nearby table carpeted with scattered chocolate frog cards, witches and wizards moving in and out of their frames.

The chameleon pouted, knowing how lonely Rapunzel must feel.

"Anyway, I got loads of work to do!" Rapunzel cheered herself up, jumping off the windowsill, "I've got homework to finish!"

Pascal watched dully, eyes half-lidded and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, what do you propose I do?" Rapunzel turned to him, hands on her hips.

Pascal broke into an excited smile and pointed out the window.

"Oh, come on," she rolled her eyes, "You know I can't go to Hogsmeade!"

Pascal pointed to the window again, determined.

"Oh," Rapunzel said in realization, "Outside the castle...?"

Pascal skittered up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Well..." she said, a sheepish smile on her face, "There I CAN go."

Wasting no time, she grabbed her knitted Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It was a cool September morning, and the clouds shaded the school grounds like trees would on a summer's day. It was a good day to walk around the Black Lake.

Rapunzel dashed through the room, Pascal holding on to her sleeve, not caring if she was still barefoot. Pushing the portrait hole open, her foot bumped against a chair's edge, her little toe impacting with the hard wood.

"OW!" she yelped, jumping on her other foot, hoping the excruciating pain would fade away quickly, "Ow, ow, ow-OW, that's painful!" she hissed, steadying herself against the wall.

Pascal stifled his laughter.

"Haha, very funny," Rapunzel told him, settling her foot down on the stone floor, glancing down at the mess she made. She had knocked over quite a few things.

Picking up scattered books, a basket caught Rapunzel's eye.

It was empty enough, but still...she hasn't seen that basket around the common room before.

Setting the books down on the couch, she picked it up.

"Ugh, that stinks..." she grimaced, dropping it as soon as she picked it up. "Come on, Pascal..." she said and backed away, slipping out of the room, and continued her run to the grounds.

Rapunzel ran down the stairs, ecstatic, her long braid flowing behind her.

Something about running fascinated her, made her feel invincible. Her feet seemed to move on their own under her, leaping down the steps even if the staircases were moving, knowing where to go without thought. She felt the rough stone underfoot, they seemed to rumble from within like living stone giants.

Hogwarts was emptier that day, most of the teachers and the upperclassmen out to their weekend Hogsmeade trip. Younger students and a few who decided to stay roamed the halls in large intervals which made the castle really quiet, except for the occasional clamor of the suits of armor as people passed.

Rapunzel jumped off to the bottom of the marble staircase in one leap, much to the surprise of a group of second year Hufflepuffs, and ran out into the courtyard.

Little did she know about the amber eyes that watched her warily.

Pitch Black stood in one of the open corridors along the Entrance Courtyard, hands behind his back as he watched Rapunzel dash off into the arched passage leading to the Wooden Bridge.

"Well, well, well..." he chuckled to himself, "...left alone, are we?"

He turned with a dark smile and retreated to the dungeon corridors where the dark swallowed him whole.

Dark wisps of smoke made their way from the cracks of the stone floors and hung over the air like dark little breaths, winding along the walls like snakes slithering. They rode each passing breeze and made their way to the Wooden Bridge.

Meanwhile, the day was rather windy, Rapunzel's scarf caught in the wind as she crossed the bridge leading to the grounds. She looked down at the deep ravine below, its dark depths seemed to be reaching up to the flimsy matchstick-like foundations of the bridge.

She shook the thought away, though, and kept walking.

She reached the edge of the school grounds and headed for the lake's edge, humming to herself as she did.

"I wish I could get to Hogsmeade..." she sighed hopefully, glancing at Pascal. Following the faded path she Hiccup and Merida always followed whenever they took a stroll, Rapunzel walked while staring up at the tree tops framing the grayish sky.

"Boy, we should be a bit more careful next time, right, Pascal?" she said, looking back on the dark happenings in the last few days, gaining a nod from the little chameleon, "I'll leave you in the Gryffindor Tower during Potions class from now on," she resolved.

Kicking up a pebble on the path with her bare feet, Rapunzel took in a breath of fresh air. It was cold and felt like it had never been breathed by anyone before. Pale sunlight shimmered on the lake's surface, making it seem more like silver than black, the giant squid gracefully swimming down in the depths, sticking up a tentacle as if to say hello, much to Rapunzel's delight.

She remembered the times when she was at home with Mother, and though deny as she would, Rapunzel knew that Hogwarts was her home now.

Rapunzel sat under the trees, on the grass and let out a sigh, laying back down.

"...the smell of grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be," she sang to herself as Pascal hopped off her shoulder and climbed up the bark of a tree, "Just feel that summer breeze-the way it's calling me..."

She suddenly shot up at hearing something. Like a rustle of sand, or a breath cut short...

Rapunzel stood up, staring at the depths of the trees.

"What was that, Pascal?" she asked.

Pascal just shrugged with a squeak.

Peering closer, she noticed a shadow move through the deeper parts of the woods.

Pascal looked at the same direction and noticed something behind them. Dark wisps of smoke trailed over the grass, slithering over to Rapunzel. Pascal let out a squaek of warning, but she barely heard.

Rapunzel was staring deep into the labyrinth of trees, dark even in the light of day.

Then, a sudden light.

Rapunzel stepped back, but the wisp of blue light hovered there, a few feet from her. From a glance, it almost looked like a Cornish Pixie, but the little light did not have a face. It was a tiny flame, similar to the ones she saw when a candle was about to die, pale, almost invisible.

Rapunzel was frozen in place, but not by fear. The light intrigued her. It had little wings flapping leisurely behind it. Then she took a step forwards, a hand outstretched.

And as she did, it suddenly disappeared.

"WATCH OUT!"

Rapunzel jumped back with a startled yelp, a boomerang hit the ground , burying itself halfay on the dirt, trails of dark smoke dissipating on the grass.

"Oi, you! You alright!?" came a familiar voice.

Professor Bunnymund came sprinting towards her.

"Professor!" she said, stepping back from the black mists that seeped down into the ground, "What was that?!"

"Dunno, either," he replied, uprooting his boomerang from the ground, glancing at the trees, "Things come creeping out of the dark these days..."

"I-I saw something a moment ago," Rapunzel told him, pointing to the spot where the blue light was, "It was glowing!"

Pascal made his way down from the trunk and jumped back to Rapunzel's shoulder, quivering a bit. What were those things...?

The professor only sheathed his boomerang on his diagonal belt, a dark expression on his furred face, as if considering something.

"Wisps." he said, eyeing the forest, alert.

"What are wisps?"

"...you kids better avoid the Dark Forest these days." he said curtly and moved away, hopping off to the hut's direction, glancing back at Rapunzel for a moment, "Tell your friends to do so, too, alright?"

"Yes, sir..." she nodded with a sigh and turned to Pascal, "Well...seems like it's back to the castle for us."

The chameleon squeaked in disappointment, head hung and eyes closed.

Rapunzel let out a huff as she made her way back along the path, shoulders slumped, "Why won't Mother just let me go to Hogsmeade...?" she sighed, loosening her scarf.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood up, a cold shiver down her spine. Rapunzel looked about to see no one around. Professor Bunnymund must have seen something in the woods to warn them well.

And she certainly sensed it, too.

"Let's go, Pascal..."

(ANNOUNCEMENT: On a side note, I will be changing the content of the story WHEN I POST THE EIGHT CHAPTER from ROTGxBrave to ROTGxTangled, and after that to ROTGxHTTYD to get an even balance on the characters' presence, this is, after all, a multicrossover, and no, when I say balance I mean the ROTG is dominant. I'm not sure if that changes the position of the story from one place of the website to another, but I will be shifting them every now and then, starting next chapter.)


	8. Hogsmeade and an Unexpected Horror

_(Alright, it seems like I won't be moving the story content, after all, seeing my lack of time to do so- I apologize for the delay in posting this, I seem to be feeling gray these days, as we all do when the dreaded exams near. Anyway, my scene "fences" aren't working and the scenes are a jumbled up mess everytime I check them online. I'd throw the chapters out the window if I were a reader of this fanfic. I'm working on it, for now, I'd stick to the classic parentheses..._

_Disclaimers here, everything to their rightful owners, which would mean I'd have to return these Harry Potter books I've been guiding myself with to make this story quite soon. Enjoy.)_

"Whoa!" Jack yelped in surprise, jumping aside, as a flitter of tiny fireworks zoomed down, sending a few students about ducking down before the mischievous sparkling menace flitted out the open door.

"Unbelievable, isn't i'?" Merida chuckled as they made their way through Honeydukes sweet shop.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Jack, which was quite pleasant from all the onlookers he got at the castle all the time. He edged among them, looking around, suppressed a laugh as he imagined how North would order boxes of sweets for his office. His desserts table always was full...

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls Gryffindors had mentioned on the trip towards Hogsmeade; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Droobles best Blowing Gum, the strange splintery Toothflossing Stringmints (which Professor Tooth immediately began to purchase like on of the thrilled first years when they arrived) tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!") Ice Mice, peppermint creams shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

Jack squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years, clutching his staff, and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (Unusual Tastes). Hiccup and Merida were both underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Ugh, no, Rapunzel won't want one of those, obviously," Hiccup said with a slight grimace as Merida held up one of the deep scarlet candies.

"Yeah, yer probably right," Merida agreed, dropping it back, attention caught at the sight of a jar of Cockroach Clusters, "Dunno if Pascal would mind those, though..."

"These are ridiculous..." Jack laughed, staring up at the unbelievable "sweets" in that particular corner.

"Wait until you get to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes..." Hiccup muttered with a grin.

"Anyway, I don't think we'll be able ter buy anythin' here at the moment, boys," Merida told them, adjusting her Gryffindor scarf, looking around at the packed shop. The shopkeepers could hardly keep up with the students. And a teacher.

_"Yes! I want four more boxes!"_ Professor Toothiana demanded at the counter.

"Just for the Toothflossing Stringmints, professor-?" the clerk began.

_"On second thought, make that FIVE!"_

"Let's come back later, then..." Jack agreed, smirking at the sight as they made their way abck to the door with much struggle with the traffic, though glad to get away from the jars of oddly disgusting sweets. Jack held his staff up just to get past the many customers.

Charmed origami birds and various firecrackers filled the air, hovering above the students' heads, swooping down every now and then.

Hiccup saw something dark zoom past out of the corner of his eye.

Instinctively, he turned around to watch an animate dragon miniature sail overhead, its black wings outstretched. A Hungarian Horntail. It let out a puff of flames in the air before it landed down among the crowd.

Hiccup watched, transfixed in place, as the dragon perched itself on Lily Potter's shoulder. The Horntail nudging her cheeks with its tiny reptilian head, her brother Al appearing behind her to pat the dragon gently, as if petting a cat.

The Potter siblings always had the miniature dragon about...but somehow seeing it there on Lily's shoulder made Hiccup's heart feel hollow.

"Hiccup!" Merida's voice called out, waving her hand over the crowd, her wild red hair bouncing as she jumped up and down to catch his attention.

Snapping otu of it, he followed them to the doorway, scratching his head.

"Ser'yesly, Hiccup, you're really air-headed these days, aren' ya?" Merida told him as she opened the shop door, the bell jingling above them merrily.

"Homesick already?" Jack taunted, his staff over his shoulder, his free hand shoved into his front pockets.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, ignoring them both as the door closed behind them, muffling the din of the sweetshop and Professor Toothiana's ever lengthening orders for peppermint creams and stringmints.

Hogsmeade looked like a peaceful little village, with little thatched cottages and shops. Sunlight was abound, though the air was cool with winter nearing. Villagers were beginning to make holly wreaths to hang over their doors though the yuletide season had barely begun, the trees still in their autumn foliages. Students were everywhere, wearing their casual clothes, some in their robes.

Pumpkins were abound, with faces or not, under the trees, along doors, on the windowsills.

Hiccup barely noticed, though. He walked with head hung, thoughts far away from the sights and sounds of Hogsmeade.

A faint slosh reached his ears, over the din and racket of the busy street.

He turned his head to notice a shadow-a faint passing dark at the side of the street. He gritted his teeth, heart swelled with determination. Glancing at the other two, he made up his mind.

"Guys, I-I have to go."

They stopped and turned to him.

"Where? I thought we were headed fer the Shrieking Shack!" Merida said, puzzled.

"No, I mean," Hiccup stammered, "You two go on without me-something came up."

"How come?" Jack tilted his head, his blue-grey eyes inquisitive.

"I've got somewhere to get to."

"Somewhere?!" Merida scoffed in disbelief, "Ye have got ter be kidding me, Haddock-you're always leavin' us in thin air!"

"I don't need to be around you and Rapunzel all the time!" Hiccup tossed up his hands with a hint of irritation in his tone, "Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Jack glanced at both of them, not entirely sure if he should even be there with a tension rising. Merida's face was scrunched up in frustration and irritation. Whatever he had in his mind all the time, he didn't seem to trust them enough to tell them.

"Yer always like this, breakin' off so sudden! Remember that Potions homework ye promised to help me with?!" Merida spat, gritting her teeth. Hiccup's strange behaviour was getting to her nerves.

Hiccup blinked, his face blank as she reminded him of the promise he made. And broke.

"I'm sorry-"

_"It's like were not even yer friends anymore!" _Merida blurted out.

Jack snapped up. This was getting bad. They already had a few onlookers.

"You two really shouldn't-" he began, hoping to keep them both calm.

"FINE, THEN!" Hiccup told her gruffly.

Without another word or glance, Hiccup turned around and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack's brow's furrowed, "Hey, you okay?" he asked her, seeing the beet red flush on her face.

"I dunno what's gotten inter him these past few days," Merida let out a breath, "Must be the O.W.L.s next month. Anyway-where to now?" she changed the subject.

Jack just shrugged with a smirk, "I've never been here, remember?"

"Oh, right," Merida chuckled, embarrased.

"Seems like it's you and me," he noted, glancing around.

Merida flushed at the thought, lowering her head, her tangles of fiery hair falling over her face. Then she noticed something odd. Familiar.

"Why are ye barefoot?" she asked tauntingly, hands on her hips as she looked to him.

"Oh, that," Jack said with a chuckle, letting his staff hang by his side, scratching his head, "I don't like shoes all the time, really."

"Like Rapunzel." she said with a faint smile that disappeared quickly.

She suddenly blinked, feeling eyes on her. There were a few girls by the benches outside the Three Broomsticks, watching them both, some whispering behind their hands.

"Oh, no...no' them again," she groaned. The Slythering girls have been awfully watchful of them since the start of term banquets, since Jack got sorted into Gryffindor. Ever since he'd been hanging about with them.

"What? What is it, Merida?" he snapped up.

"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack as planned...?" she said between gritted teeth, not even looking at him, too busy sending sharp looks over to the bunch of girls.

Seriously, the fuss these lasses make over a boy. smitten and jealous without reason...they were eyeing Rapunzel with poison stares everytime they saw her talking to and laughing with Jack.

Which seemed to be most of the time.

Merida tightened her scarlet and yellow scarf about her neck.

Silly smitten girls...

Merida didn't want to be one of them.

"Come along," she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled along towards the Shack Road, much to his surprise, like the ogling admirers, taken aback and some in outrage.

"Must be _very_ hard fer ye to be watched by lasses everywhere," she told Jack with an impressed huff, letting him go as they neared the edge of the woods in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, crossing her arms.

Jack didn't say anything and just grinned his charming lopsided smirk.

Yes, he must be used to it.

"Yeah, ye know that' don't you?" Merida sniggered, looking up at the familiar wooden sign by the opening of the woods where the dirtroad began. It loomed overhead, an old battered sign with the distinct words marked into its grain by fire.

SHRIEKING SHACK AHEAD

Indeed, the road itself seemd ominous, almost as dark as the Dark Forest but not quite as old. Nevertheless, the trees harbored many shadows, looming over the path like crows waiting, blocking out most of the sun.

"The most haunted house in Britain..." Jack drawled, a tone of amusement in his voice, his staff over his shoulders, "I've heard stories."

"Come on, then!" Merida said excitedly and followed the road.

(Scene cut)

Hiccup walked with his hands in his pockets out of Hogsmeade.

The chilly breeze blew past, sending a girl's hat into the air. The paved road ahead was mottled with the shadows of clouds as the sun began to disappear behind them overhead. the little houses and shops of the town began to recede as Hiccup kept walking, head bowed in thought, passing by the town marker.

Merida had snapped at him.

_"I can't say I don't deserve that..."_ he admitted to himself. He yelled back at her, after all. He suddenly stopped, finding himself alone in the road back to the castle. The others were still too busy in their first Hogsmeade trip.

But he had to do this. He must.

Hiccup let out a breath at the thought of having to apologize to Merida later.

She ahd always put up with him, after all.

But not this time.

This time, his secret was far too dangerous to tell anyone.

_"...leaving so soon, are we?"_ came a cold drawling voice.

Hiccup turned around to see Professor Black by the side of the road, standing by the low stone wall edging the cobblestoned path. There was a smirk on his pointed ashen face, his presence dark and ominous.

"Professor," he stammered, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Potions master. A cold chill ran down his spine as he remembered how Pitch Black intendedly poisoned Pascal in front of the whole class, just to prove how bad Rapunzel was in class...

And how Rapunzel ran out of the room crying.

"Sneaking intot he forest again?" Black continued.

"W-What do you mean, sir?"

"No need to lie, Hiccup," Pitch smiled darkly, his hands behind his back, "You were much too obvious, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, professor," Hiccup said, wishing he could run away.

"Your dark little secret is safe with me..." Pitch Black drawled, turning to the direction ofthe castle, "But I wonder if anyone else would be as _understanding_."

Hiccup clenched his jaw. Did he know...? Did he see...?

"Professor, I-"

"E. Aster Bunnymund is watching the woods," Black continued as the clouds finally overtook the sun, plunging the surroundings in a dim cloudy shade.

"What...?" Hiccup said under his breath, his heart pounding like a drum.

"So are everyone else. North, Toothiana, Sanderson..." the professor added with an amused smirk, "...didn't you think it was all too convenient for a Durmstrang student to move to Hogwarts without even a word being spilled beforehand?"

Taking a step back, Hiccup did remember. Jack sneake dout of the common room and met up with the other teachers, talking about finding something in the school...but he had not been so sure until then.

"..._Jack?" _he breathed.

Pitch Black only replied with a crooked smile.

Hiccup took another step back as fear plunged into his core, his hands reached up to the sides of his head. They were on to him. Jack was there to look, after all.

And he might already know.

Hiccup turned to his heels and bolted for the castle.

A satisfied grin made its was to Pitch's face. No, he did not lie when he told the boy his safe was secret with him. Pitch wouldn't tattle about it to the order, that wouldn't be fun...

Besides, there are a few other things he wanted to keep an eye on.

There was more than one show going on in the stage...

Black wisps of smoke rose up from the cracks betweent he cobblestones of the Hogsmeade road, rising up from Pitch's feet, hanging in the air like watchful shadows in the dimmed light of day.

"Go." he said in his silky dark voice.

The black shadows quickly flew away, towards the castle.

Hiccup ran without stopping, his breath shallow, heart racing. He didn't halt until he reached the school gates, holding on to the wrought iron bars as he caught his breath, then bounded off again, towards the Dark Froest.

No one must know.

No one must see.

(Scene cut)

Merida rested her cheek on her hand as they leaned on the wood and wire fence keeping people out of the shack grounds.

"Odd, isn't it?"

The Shrieking shack stood there, in the middle of the clearing yards away. The grasses about it were dead and withered, nothing grew green, and even the dark trees seem to edge as far away from the ominous house.

Some of the windows of the shack were broken, others simply shattered. The windows stared emptily like hollow eyes. The some slates on the roof were missing, the brick slowly crumbling away through the years.

"Doesn't seem to be shrieking," Jack grinned, his snowy head of hair bright against the dim woods.

"Glad it isn't," Merida told him, glancing his way. "They said it kept shrieking years ago, every full moon as if someone was trapped in ther'. Grew silent, but still scary."

"Nothing to much to see here, after all. I've seen scarier things," Jack replied, pulling awy from the fence and twirled his staff, "A place is only as scary as the things in it."

"Raelly?" Merida said, standing upright, "And what have ye seen?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "I've seen the thestrals."

"The thestrals?" Merida wondered, "I 'ave heard of 'em, dunno if it's true, though-they say they pull the school carriages, but I haven't seen nothin'."

"Then you haven't seen death, apparently," Jack replied casually.

Merida blinked, wondering how Jack could speak of death lightly.

"You have?" she said.

"A few times..." Jack said, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

A rustle in the trees made them turn. Merida almost jumped otu of her skin, with all the talk of death.

"Wha' was that?" she stammered, her wand out in front of her.

Jack was alert, as well, gripping his staff with both hands.

"I think we better get going..." he said, easing down, looking around at all the trees, dark in the middle of day. The clouds were thickening overhead, a storm brewing. The woods were connected to the Dark Forest, after all.

The order knew there were things stirring in the woods.

Merida nodded and began to follow Jack as they made their was back to the dirtroad.

Then something caught her eye. A flicker of blue.

She halted and turned to the spot. A flickering blue light floated lightly over a moss-covered boulder. Pulsing like a living creature, bright against the darkened woods.

Merida's breath shallowed as she was entranced by the small light.

_"Will-o'-the-wisp..." _she breathed.

She blinked, reaching for it gingerly with her slender hand.

"Merida?"

It suddenly dissipated into thin air.

She looked over her shoulder to see Jack standing a few feet away.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, puzzlement etched on his face.

Merida stood up straight, her hands clasped, "I saw-nothin'. Let's go..."

Jack raised and eyebrow as Merida walked past him with a sheepish smile.

"Huh," he said and he slung his staff over his shoulder. The thunder rumbled in the dark gray clouds overhead, framed by the black trees. They made their way back to Hogsmeade, treading over the damp moss in some places of the dirtroad, overgrown with grass due to people avoiding the path as much as they can, with the exception of the occasional curious students visiting the little town.

Merida kept glancing down at Jack's pale feet walking over the jagged stones underfoot and the thick mosses. It looked uncomfortable to her, but the boy seemed to be more than content with his bare feet the way they were.

"Isn't tha' painful?" Merida asked out of wonder.

Jack gave a quick downward glance at his feet as he kept walking.

"...no, not at all." he said, smirking, "I have my quirks, you have yours."

"Each ter his own," Merida rolled her eyes, imitating her father's gruff voice, "I know, the hair."

Jack chuckled, "I wasn't really pointing that out."

"Nah, everyone says it's sorta weird. Mum says I should try tamin' my wild mop o' hair, but I like it just the way i' is!" she said brightly, hopping over a small boulder in the path, barely noticing the growing dark of the storm.

"What about Rapunzel? What's the story with her hair?" Jack asked.

Merida shrugged, scratching the back of her neck, "She says she never cut 'er hair in her life, that's all I know."

"But _why_?" Jack wondered, a corner of his lip pursing thought.

Merida hugged her arms, her scarf lifted over her nose. Jack sure was wondering a lot about Rapunzel...

"We have our quirks, ye got yer own," she told him, dropping her arms to her sides with a smile, returning his words to him, "Anyway...her mother's really protective-somehow old-fashioned. Must be tha'."

"What about Hiccup, what's his quirk?" Jack asked, jumping up to the line of boulders pushed to the side of the road, skipping lightly on his feet on top of them with perfect balance, swaying his staff back and forth.

"I don't think he has anythin'..." Merida said, glancing up at him, amazed at how he could manage up there, "He's tha' sorta student who studies a lot."

"That's it then!" Jack laughed, "He's a student who _studies_..."

Merida laughed at that, a snort coming out of one of her giggles. She covered her mouth quickly, face red as her hair.

Jack just laughed lightheartedly in hearing her piggish snort. Laughing along nervously, she pulled down her scarf.

_"Boy, that was embarrassing..."_ she muttered herself.

"He seemed to be a bit off, actually," Jack noted, jumping off the rocks, landing on his feet like an agile cat, "...I don't know Hiccup that well, but I know there's something about him. He's always dreaming off most of the time..."

Merida considered Jack's observation. Yes, she and Rapunzel noticed that, but Hiccup always waved them off nonchalantly, saying he's fine.

"He never told us anything." she said silently.

Jack didn't say anymore seeing that Merida fell silent. Hiccup was their friend, after all. But why wouldn't he tell them anything...?

Besides, he remembered the freckled lad sneaking in the corridors that time he was lookinmg for the Room of Requirement for the DA meeting. It could have been nothing, but...

"Let's grab a few butterbeers for Rapunzel before we get back," Merida said.

"Oh, sure. Of course," he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

They had reached the end of the dirt road, the woods opening up to reveal the main road back to Hogsmeade. It was only then that they noticed how dark it had become, in contrast to the forest's permanent shadows. It almost felt like nightfall. Thunder rumbled overhead. People were hurrying to get whatever they had to do done before it starts pouring.

They walked briskly towards the Three broomsticks as a drizzle began to fall, eventually coming to a run. Merida's hair flew behind her like a wild fire.

"Hey, look, the teachers are there!" Jack pointed out as they passed by the pub's wide windows lined with glowing jack o' lanterns.

Sure enough, there they sat around a table by the fireside, talking anf laughing. Professor ManSnoozie finishing his fifth goblet of eggnog, Professor Tooth chatting gaily with the headmaster in his fur-lined red cloak, with her tall pile of minty purchases from Honeydukes earlier.

Then the rain began to fall, too quicklym, sending frightened students into the shades of the shops. The clouds poured down all they had.

"Come on!" Jack yelled, laughing, grabbing Merida's hand and running for the pub's door, much to her surprise.

The door bell jingled as they burst in, though no one noticed, as the warm place was filled with chatter.

Merida held her hands behind her back as Jack let her go, her face red as beet.

"I-I'll buy the butterbeer." she stammered and headed for the counter.

"Oy, Jack!" the headmaster's voice boomed in the air. Jack turned to them with a smile as Professor ManSnoozy held up his goblet in acknowledgement and Professor Tooth waving a hand hello.

He went towards them, staff by his side, the other hand in his pocket, as casually as he always did. His presence caught the attention of a few younger students from the side tables, who were suddenly following him with their eyes.

"How are you finding Hogsmeade so far!?" North laughed merrily, his Siberian accent thick as he lowered his tankard on to the table.

"Better than I expected," Jack said with a nod and a smirk.

"Glad to hear that," Tooth smiled brightly, " Did you buy any of the Toothflossing Stringmints in Honeydukes!?"

"No, I-"

"Here!" she shoved a box full of it into his hands.

"Heh. Thanks, Tooth-Professor," he grinned.

Merida took up the box of butterbeers the bartender handed her, handing the kind-faced wizard a handful of silver sickles.

"Drinkin' all that fer yerself, me dear?" he chuckled, wiping a glass mug dry, "Don't want ter see ya get drunk in the Three Broomsticks again."

Merida rolled her eyes. Everyone still remembered her butterbeer incident the first time they go to Hogsmeade. And they never forgot.

"No, sir, at least not tonight!" she replied cheerily as the rain tapping at the windows, the street outside plunged in a gray blur.

The door suddenly slammed open, the rain came battering in with the wind, making MErida jump back.

"HEADMASTER!"

Everyone turned to see Bunnymund soaked in rain come barging into the pub, his gray fur matted, eyes wide, face contorted in panic and haste. Every person in the room looked at him in alarm, falling silent.

"What is it!?" Professor North stood up, hands planted on the table.

Jack turned to Bunnymund, as anxious as everyone to hear what he had to say.

"One of the main staircases collapsed!" he reported breathlessly.

There was a wave of gasps in the Three Broomsticks, students murmuring in disbelief and shock, the grown up witches and wizards astonished at the almost impossible news. Professor Tooth clapped her hands to her mouth.

Jack stood there in disbelief.

"And?" North pressed on, knowing that Bunnymund had more to tell.

The Keeper of Keys and Grounds turned to them one by one, his face almost hesitant to be the bearer of the news he had.

"A student was injured trying to save the others. A Gryffindor girl-Rapunzel Gothel..."

Merida gasped, the box of butterbeer slipping from her hands and crashed to the floor, though only a few took notice as the yelloe liquid spread on the floor.

Jack stepped up at the mention of Rapunzel, facing Bunnymund, looking up at him.

"What happened to her!?"

"She was under the staircase when it fell."


	9. Creeping Fear

(Hi, everyone, Palleas here. I'd like to apologize for the typos in the last chapter, I forgot to review it before uploading, I won't be correcting it, though, since I ahve the tendency to change a few things here and there and I would end up with in a different direction. Anyway. finally finished this one. It's one of the last weeks of my school term and it's pretty busy, and I apologize if the story is getting crappy…

I'd like to thank the readers who keep up with whatever flow this story's going, your reviews lift up my spirits, and believe me, it's not doing very good these days. To a certain girl called oNarissa, thank you for that review, I was having a bad day and that instantly lifted me up. And to mic mic who solved my fence dilemma.)

The entrance doors opened as Merida and Jack came barging in, following the teachers, the storm raging behind them, Merida's hair was soaked, even with the cloak she had thrown over herself before they went rushing back to Hogwarts. Jack hurriedly pulled down his hood as they came in, the rain splattering on the floor as the winds blew in.

The Entrance hall was bright and warm, packed with students filling the air with endless chatter. The weather outside the castle had worsened since the rain began and the skies were as dark as night, the grounds lit by sudden flashes of lightning, thunder roaring through the corridors.

Jack's face fell as he saw the ruins of one of the main staircases trailing from the top of the marble stairs, almost blocking the path. The debris scattered down to the Entrance Hall where students gathered, shocked at the accident.

"Rapunzel was under there...?" Merida squeaked, clapping her hands to her mouth, her aquamarine eyes beginning to water.

The headmaster stepped forward, shaking away the shock that beheld them all, his brows knitted together, "STUDENTS! INTO ZHE GREAT HALL! ALL OF YOU!" he bellowed.

The students that were gathered in the entrance hall followed the headmaster's orders hesitantly, glancing back at the wreck.

Jack stepped closer to the wreckage, climbing up the marble staircase carefully, barely noticing the sharp fragments of rubble digging into the soles of his feet as he climbed up the steps, looking up. A quarter of the fallen staircase still hung up there, attached to the second floor, immobile.

_"...how are we going to get from class to class now...?" _a student whispered as they disappeared into the Great Hall.

But Merida and Jack had much more to worry about than

The wreckage were of fragments big as boulders.

It was a surprise Rapunzel lived.

He turned around, his lips a tight line on his face, frustration clear.

"She's must already be in the hospital wing, dear," Professor Tooth told Merida gently, laying a soft hand on the girl's wet shoulder.

"We have to go there!" Merida turned to her, yanking off her wet scarf, her hair still dripping, its bushiness gone and fell in long dark red locks over her soaked shoulders and back.

"Yes you will, but not now," she replied, ushering Merida towards the Great Hall, guiding her with a hand on the small of Merida's back, flitting in midair alongside her.

"But Professor-"

"The nurses will take care of her, she'll have to be left alone to recover for a bit," Toothiana smiled, her lavender eyes twinkling in the firelight with sincerety. The animagus professor flicked her wand in the air to conjure a towel and draped it over Merida's shoulders.

It was only then that Merida noticed herself shivering.

Merida bit her lip and followed Professor Tooth into the hall, the door closing behind them.

"Thank you for calling us, Bunny," North said as they were left alone in the Entrance Hall, glancing up at the broken stairs blocking the path to the upper floors.

"This is a disaster, mate..." Bunny replied, shaking the rain out of his fur.

"Sandy," Professor North turned to the Charms teacher, "Will you be able to fix this?"

Professor ManSnoozie looked up at him and nodded with a determined face a took out his wand and headed for the blocked marble staircase. Jack walked over to them, his staff by his side. Lightning flashed in the high windows, followed by a deafening thunder.

"How did this happen?" he asked, facing Headmaster North, "You said Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the world!"

"But _not_ perfect, mate," Bunnymund interjected.

"How do you expect to protect whatever it is hiding in this school if you can't even _protect _the school?" Jack demanded, his voice sharp, "When you can't even protect _your students_!?"

"You talk like we intended for this to happen!" Bunnymund yelled at him, taking a step forward, but North held up his hand up, stopping him. Professor ManSnoozie was glancing back at them from the foot of the stairs and just let out a huff at the tension brewing.

"Bunnymund, was there anything strange when zhis happened?" North asked calmly, though his voice was gruffer and his accent thick.

"I came 'ere as quick as I could when I heard the crash," Bunnymund explained, crossing his arms, thinking deeply, "I didn't see anything with all the students running and screamin'. That Rapunzel girl had pushed a couple o' kids outta the way."

Jack was stunned at Bunnymund's explanation of the incident. Rapunzel just saved those students' lives...

Bunnymund let out a breath, not wanting to recall too much detail and just skipped ahead on his report.

"A prefect cleared out the rubble and got her out, rushing 'er off to the hospital wing."

"Then some of the students must have seen something," North said, stroking his snow-white beard in thought, "...the staircases of Hogwarts are much too sturdy to have fallen by accident."

"Lucky no one was on the staircase." Jack muttered, watching Sandy raise his wand, the broken fragments of the stone stairs rising up in the air, down to the specks of dust, "I'll check out part where the stairs broke off." he told them curtly and ducked under the floating debris and ran up the marble steps.

"Jack!" the headmaster called him back, but he didn't listen and kept going.

North let out a frustrated breath and turned to Bunny.

"I would like to talk to this prefect you mentioned, as well as every student who had a hand in the matter after _this_," he gestured to the floating masses of stone bringing themselves together at Sanderson ManSnoozie's charms.

The portraits were still taken aback from the scened they had witnessed, ladies in their puffy gowns fanned themselves furiously, the rest were gossiping, going from one frame to another.

_"...oh, that unfortunate girl! she should have run away while she had the chance...!" _a lady exclaimed.

Jack dashed up one staircase after another quickly. A few students who had been upstairs were coming down at the sight of the wreck being lifted to clear the way to the Entrance hall to join their housemates for the headmaster's announcement.

Then he reached the small balcony on the second floor where the moving staircase had broken off. One fourths of it still remained, unmoving. The ragged edges of the stone looked like a great weight had fallen on it, breaking it off. He climbed up its steps carefully, kneeling down to touch the edge. There were specks of black...

"Oi, Frost! You shouldn't be up there!"

Jack stood up straight, turning to see a freckly redheaded sixth-year appear in the open door behind him, his hair in disarray as if he'd been running around the whole day. Tall and lanky, he immediately recognized it as the Quidditch player who told Merida to try out for the Gryffindor team that morning.

"Hugo Weasley?" he said as he made his way back down to the second floor balcony.

"Ah, you remembered? Good," Hugo replied, joining Jack at the foot of the broken stairs, "Some afternoon this is..." he let out a breath.

"You were here?" Jack asked, holding his staff upright beside him, his other hand pocketed.

"I was heading off to Hogsmeade when it happened. That friend of Merida's got injured." he stated with a shake of his head, "Poor girl, she was bleeding everywhere."

All the air in Jack's lungs seemed to have disappeared. He turned to Hugo, alarmed.

"How is she?" he breathed.

"Better than anyone expected-the school healers patched her up quite well." Hugo reassured, though Jack could see doubt on his freckled face, then covering up for it with a sudden beam, patting the younger boy in the back, "Don't worry, mate! They can mend bones in a heartbeat! I've almost lost my legs once in a match-I was fine after they were done with me!"

But still...Jack felt like he should have been there and done something.

He was part of the Order, after all...

Rapunzel did what someone his place was supposed to do, in her expense.

"Now come on, they're gathering in the Great Hall, didn't you hear the headmaster's _bellow_?" Hugo grinned and made his way down.

"I'll be there..." Jack said silently, glancing back at the ruined stone stairs, then disappeared into the corridor behind him.

* * *

Merida sat in the Gryffindor table, apart from her housemates, clutching her head, her face hidden by a curtain of damp red hair, regaining their puffy frizz as the warmth of the hall dried her up. She pulled Professor Tooth's towel tighter about her, closing her eyes wearily.

The Great Hall looked like it did during their dinners, the windows dark and all the candles and fires lit, muffled thunder seeping through the stone walls, the sky on the ceiling as bad-tempered as the one outside.

"Oh, Rapunzel..." she heaved, barely listening to the talks of the other students.

Every house table rang with hubbubs, Professor Toothiana doing her best to settle everyone down, flitting to and fro, her turquoise robes iridescent in the light of the floating candles up above, the Head Boys and Girls, and the prefects trying to sort their housemates.

_"...calm down everyone, we are still sorting this out...prefects, please handle your houses...!" _she said in the calmest firm voice she could muster.

"...Merida?"

She looked up, her blue eyes clearly watery. Prefect Rose stood there, wearing her casual uniform. Her white sleeves rolled up and her Gryffindor tie jumbled, and her usually neat red hair a mess.

Merida's eyes widened at the bloodstains on her shirt.

"Rose-what happend ter you?" Merida gasped, sitting up.

"Oh? This isn't mine..." Rose replied, pursing her lips.

Merida turned away, knowing exactly whose blood it was.

"You helped?" she asked timidly, staring blankly in the air in front of her.

Rose sighed, settling herself beside Merida in the Gryffindor table.

"Helped carry her, that's all I did," she said, "I know she's your bestfriend that's why I came here to tell you that she'll be fine." Rose tried to smile, stroking Merida's back with a gentle hand.

"I should 'ave been here..." Merida muttered.

"Enough of that talk, there's nothing you could have done," Rose told her firmly.

"But-I saw the broken stairs, there's no way she'll be fine after tha'..."

Rose pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bloodstains on her shirt, the blots disappearing as she did.

"Lucky Scorpius was there," Rose said with a unbelieving chuckle as she cleaned her uniform back to its spotless form.

"Malfoy?" Merida turned to her. She remembered the seventh year. She suspected him of following them in corridors, but he ended up being the one leading them to the proper hallway to get to their first DA meeting. That had been one of her worst judgments of character, especially towards a Slytherin.

"Yeah..." Rose nodded, finishing off her uniform clean up by retying her scarlet and gold tie, "He conjured up a pretty decent Immobulus Charm, though of course the staircase was much too heavy and infused with its own magic than it came crashing down anyway. Still, it saved Rapunzel's life..."

Merida listened to the prefect intently. The first trails of relief seeping in, though she still wondered about her friend's state. She certainly would be better now, the hospital wing managed all sorts of injuries and maladies of the normal kind and the magical sort-but, no doubt, Rapunzel would have gone through great pain.

"Well, I better go, Al would want to know what happened, as well," Rose said, slipping out of the chair, "You can visit Rapunzel tomorrow, for now, I think the teachers would want everyone gathered and accounted for."

"Thank you fer helping her," Merida smiled up with reddish cheeks.

"See you later," Rose replied and went off towards the other prefects.

It was only then when Rose Weasley had left and the warmth seeping into her skin that Merida noticed she was all too alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Jack an' Hiccup?" she wondered, looking about.

Neither were present in the hall. That feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach, the feeling that had been creeping up in the last few days. That feeling of loneliness she had somehow overgrown and yet returned with all her friends...slipping away somehow.

Everyone else seemed to have businesses of their own.

Especially Hiccup.

She had missed him, even if he was always about. Hiccup had grown different. Silent, kept to himself, like he had a secret he wanted no one to know.

And Rapunzel and Jack enjoyed eachother's company more and more everyday, she could see it everytime they talked, though the golden-haired girl always made time for Merida. Still, she couldn't help feeling left out. And with Rapunzel in the hospital wing...

"This weather better improve or I'll be in the hospital wing, meself..." she grumbled, staring up at the ceiling's sky, flashing with lightning within the dark gray clouds glowering sourly back at he.

* * *

Jack ran up the winding stairs soundlessly, hidden in the half-dark. He held his staff at his side, reaching the top, peeking to make sure no one was in the brightly-lit hallway. The corridor had no windows, though the rumbling thunder seeped through the gray walls.

Jack had his eyes on the prominent arched door. The Hospital Wing.

He somehow had to make sure Rapunzel was alright. That stair didn't look so light.

Besides...from what he saw, it didn't look like it fell by accident.

Someone or something intended for this to happen. Or at least it felt like it. But why?

Was it because of the one the order was after...? Or was it the cursed person himself causing all this?

"Overthinking," he muttered to himself as he crept up towards the door, opening it a crack.

The lights in the hospital wing were dimmed, pale spidery shadows danced on the walls and floor as the flames in their containers flickered. Gray clouds were visible through the tall arched windows, lighting filling the room with light every now and then, whatever sunlight than had been behind the storm was fading as the dark day faded into an even darker night. The nurses were gone, or so it seemed.

Jack slipped in, closing the door behind him cautiously, squinting his eyes for any sign of Rapunzel.

Sure enough, on one of the beds in the middle of the room, a form lay sleeping, golden hair glinting in the pale light.

Jack drew near, relief settling in. She didn't seem that hurt, at all. Or at least quite well for someone who had been collapsed on by a staircase.

The school nurses had undone her braid, her hair falling down the side of her bed, pooling on the floor like flowing gold. Her face was blank, deep in dreamless sleep, pale as death, a small patch of bandages set on her cheek. More bandages were on her left arm, and though her right arm was in a cast, Rapunzel looked like she was only having a cold.

A chirp broke into the air. Jack turned to the nightstand beside Rapunzel's hospital bed. A patch of the brown wooden surface turned a bright live green. Pascal stared up at him, squeaking.

"Hey there, little guy..." Jack greeted quietly, picking up the chameleon.

Pascal chirped hysterically waving his little front legs almost exactly like Hiccup does when he talks quickly.

"Hey, hey, calm down, she's gonna be alright," Jack told him with a grin, though he wasn't sure of it, himself, "You were there when it happened, right?"

Pascal nodded determinedly with a squeak.

"Good," Jack smiled, glancing down at Rapunzel, "Now if only we could understand what you're talking about like she does..."

He stood there for a moment, thinking, his snow-white hair almost glowing as lightning flashed, then set Pascal over his shoulder with a sigh.

"Come on, let's get to the Great Hall," he said, swinging his staff at his side as he turned to leave, then changed his mind halfway and turned back.

Jack bent low over Rapunzel and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. She stirred a bit, like a dream had begun in her head.

"Get well soon, kid," he smiled and pulled away.

Pascal glared up at him, grumbling menacingly with his little green arms crossed as they left the hospital wing. Jack just smirked.

"What? It's a nip on the nose..."

* * *

"...Professor ManSnoozie has now successfully repaired 'ze staircase on the second floor, but students are advised to be watchful and careful around the said staircase..." Professor North said as he stood at the bronze owl podium on the raised tier at the head of the Great Hall. Students were attentive, most huddled together with friends, looking all mixed up out of their black uniforms.

"We still do not know how this happened, but if it be the doing of certain mischief-makers, know full well that this is not joking matter and persons responsible will be punished accordingly," the headmaster continued, his tone dark, which made everyone's heads turn.

If it had been a prank...it certainly went too far.

"But fear not! The teachers and prefects will be watching out in case anything else happens!" he said in a brighter note.

Merida rubbed her nose, her cheeks flushed, still covered up in the towel.

"Hey," came a hurried whisper.

She turned to see Jack slip into the seat beside her, Pascal leaping off his arm and on to the table, squeaking a hello at Merida.

"Where did you get 'im?" she asked in a hush as everyone craned their necks in order to see the headmaster better as he continued his speech.

"He was with Rapunzel,"

"You...you snuck into the hospital wing?"

Jack blinked, and turned his eyes to the podium, "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"N-nothing," she stammered, looking to the teacher's table.

A dark form passed behind the headmaster, catching her eye. Professor Black had slipped along the side of the Hall, unnoticed in the shadows and behind the teachers, hands folded behind his back casually and took his usual seat at the high table, eyes seemingly scanning the room as he did.

"...where had he been?" Jack said in a low voice, pondering.

Merida turned to him, "What der ye mean?"

"Nothing," Jack said and rested on his elbows on the table, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

All of the students, without exception, were sent back to their dormitories immediately after dinner, all curfews set earlier than they usually are. the weather didn't improve anyone's mood.

The students were anxious even after dinner, the nightly sumptuous feast didn't take their minds off the accident. Things like that don't simply happen at Hogwarts. The castle itself is magic, bound by leligimency, it can think for itself like the sorting hat, though it was not as human-like, and it certainly did not fall apart by chance.

The Slytherins were not as worried, with their common room in the dungeons, as well as the Hufflepuffs whose residence are in the basement floors near the unseen kitchens. But as for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with their residences perched in the higher floors, in the towers no less, it was an issue whether to cross the staircase that had fallen.

Most skirted their ways along the corridors, but there are those confident in Professor ManSnoozie's magic to cross the said staircase, though i was clear they were holding their breaths.

_"...Gryffindors, please follow along, thank you..."_ Al called at them, beckoning them into the second floor corridor, not taking the risks to have his house use the stairs just yet.

Merida followed behind Jack, absentmindedly following his back as they made their way up, her head far away to look where she was going.

"Rapunzel will be fine, ye'll see," she muttered to herself.

"Password?" the Fat Lady's voice resonated over the heads of several students packed together in front of her portrait.

"Sun Rampion," Al replied with a tired sigh. everyone filed in as the warm welcoming common room was opened to them.

Everyone was glad to be back in the Gryffindor tower, gathering by the fire, going up to their dormitories, doing all they can to feel warmer in the cold of the storm.

Merida slumped into an armchair by the fire, separate from the others, instead of changing into dry clothes, she just sat there, too tired to stand up anymore. Her hair was still damp, framing her pale face as she looked around the room scattered with Gryffindors.

Everyone looked a tad bit sullen in their own way. Pascal, most of all, jumping on to a desk and curling himself up, turning blue. Literally.

Every Gryffindor knew Rapunzel, Merida knew that was no exaggeration. She befriended everyone she sets eyes on. From the first years to the seventh years. Always jolly, cheerful and sometimes too excitable to try and calm down.

Everyone loved her.

Merida sank deeper into her chair.

"Yeah..." she huffed. Rapunzel was nice, never knew when to get mad. And pretty as a flower.

She shook it away. Why was she feeling jealous of Rapunzel when her best friend just got into an accident?

Still, she couldn't help but think it.

Jack stood by the window, staring at the squalling clouds, flashing with lightning. The grounds were drenched in water and shadow, the castle walls dreary with rain battering down on its roof tiles. The Whomping Willow at the edge of the grounds waved its branches in the wind angrily, twisting and turning like a child with a nightmare. He could almost hear the owls in the Owlery screeching. A bit of the lake that was to be seen was black and raging with waves, and the dark forest even darker.

_"...I'll write to Mum about this, though I'm sure gossip's already flying..."_ a first year told her friend as they passed by, "Oh, hi, Jack."

"Hey there, Jack."

Jack grinned in reply, though it was gone as soon as they disappeared up the spiral stairs.

_"...does this mean we'll have to postpone the DA meeting?"_ Rose's voice said from somewhere behind him.

Jack didn't move from his spot by the window and listened in.

_"No, of course not, if anything, we should move it earlier," _Al replied, _"We'll have to teach them defensive spells in case this happens again..."_

_"Yeah, you're right..."_ Rose gave in.

_"So how is she?"_

_"Rapunzel?"_

Jack just leaned his forehead on the glass, only half-listening now, knowing full well that Rapunzel broke her bones.

_"...she's alright, only a bit worse than a quidditch accident, I'd say, but she'll get through..."_

Jack touched the surface of the glass window lightly with the tip of his finger. Frost bloomed on it peacefully, unlike the thunderstorm outside. The fern-like pattern of ice swirled on the glass, the shape of the sun appearing.

It would be days before the Gryffindors would see Rapunzel alright. And days before anyone of them could see the sun again.

"...every Gryffindor here?" Rose asked her brother Hugo, sitting by the fire.

"Er...I think so."

"Well, be sure, the headmaster wants everyone in early. _No exceptions_."

"Everyone's here, relax..."

Merida suddenly sat up and called out to him from across the room.

"Jack!" she said, a tone of worry in her voice.

People in the common room turned at the sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Jack said, turning away from the window.

"Where's Hiccup!?"


	10. Fear, Fire, Foes---Awake, Awake!

(-INSERT DISCLAIMERS HERE-

Hello, everyone, nothing much to say really. I made a pact with myself to finish this story-no matter what. I check my account everyday to see if there are more reviews, I really love reviews...please drop some by! My friends feel really distant at the moment, all I have is this story for company. I hope you guys like it.)

"Hiccup pulled his cloak tighter about him, shivering to the bones with all his clothes soaked. The cold chill of the winds made his teeth chatter, but he trudged on, mud squishing underfoot.

It was way past midnight, he knew that. But at least the storm stopped and he was finally able to leave the Dark Forest.

The gray clouds had rolled away, though they still mottled the black sky , their edges lined by the new moon that had appeared after the storm. The grass glinted, slippery wet, and the castle ahead was deep in its own darkness, all the windows dark and silent.

"Should have brought an umbrella..." he let out a cold breath, voice shaky.

No, there had been no time for an umbrella.

He remembered running breathlessly away that afternoon, hurried by the words of Professor Pitch Black.

_"...they are watching you..."_ he had said.

Hiccup hung his head. The situation was becoming more and more dangerous. He had no idea the teachers were closing in on him, that Jack was with them...

Looking for him.

"They musn't find me," he muttered under his breath as he reached the stone henge at the opening to the wooden bridge leading into the castle. The tall pillars of stone surrounding him ominously as he passed through the circle, they casted long shadows on the wet grass, like there were people following behind him.

Hiccup ignored the stones and crossed the wooden bridge, his cloak dripping.

The castle was already dark, the torches put out, the portraits asleep in their frames.

Moonbeams slanted through the tall arched windows, their silvery light pooling to the gray floors.

Surely, if the teachers knew it was him, then they would have already confronted him, but...

They still haven't.

Does that mean they were still watching, waiting for their time to strike...?

"I can do this," he said as he walked, "I can do this..."

"I know you can."

His breath stopping, Hiccup whirled, his wand out quickly, pointing it to the dark figure by the wall behind him.

"Professor," he said, lowing his wand only a tad bit as the shape of Pitch Black stepped forward, his robes darker than the shadows, his eyes and his grin visible in the night.

"Have you secured..._it_?"

Hiccup pocketed his wand hesitantly, jaw clenched. He was not comfortable with someone knowing about his secret, but at least Pitch Black did not confide to the others.

Pitch Black was on his side. But why?

"...I have." Hiccup replied.

Pitch's smile widened, "Very good."

"What do you want, sir?"

"Me? Nothing," he chuckled, "I just want to enjoy the show..."

"This is not a show, _professor_..."

"But I am but a spectator, I take no part in this," he almost taunted, "Which is a shame, really, I would _love_ to help..."

"No thank you." Hiccup turned to his heels and walked off.

"I didn't say I would," Pitch said behind him, "But I give you one word of warning..."

Hiccup halted.

"Jack Frost is one of _them_."

Hiccup glanced behind to see an empty corridor with dim moonlight, the professor nowhere to be found.

"Is he...?" he sighed and kept walking, climbing up the darkened staircase leading up to the corridor by the Entrance Courtyard.

Not a soul roamed the halls of the castle in the early morning hours, darker than midnight. The moonlight splashed on the stone of the courtyard and on the dark roof tiles. Hiccup made his way to the large doors and slipped between them, opening the double doors as slightly as possible, a ray of pale moonshine slanting on the floors inside the Entrance Hall.

It was awfully quiet, which was strange for Hogwarts, it was never that quiet.

But Hiccup had gotten used to the dead silence sneaking in and out in the darker hours, when every soul in the castle was asleep.

Climbing up the marble stairs, he let his soggy cloak hang by his shoulders, dripping on the steps. The portraits continued to snooze peacefully, except for a wizened man in a ruff who snored quite noisily. The suits of armor clattered only slightly as Hiccup passed, making his way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Hall of stairs was in half-light, the moving stairs sent spiders shadows down on the ones below them, the windows bright, though clouds still hung ominously about the moon's halo.

_"...Sun Rampion!" _Hiccup whispered as he reached her portrait.

The Fat Lady was asleep on her chair, her puffy pink gown splayed about her like a cushion, her chin resting on her chest as she snored quietly.

"...Sun Rampion-Fat Lady, _wake up_!"

She sat up with a start, clutching her heart in shock, then calmed down as she recognized Hiccup.

"Oh, you, boy, where have you been?!" she scolded breathlessly.

"Sun Rampion!" Hiccup hissed.

"Yes, yes, I know," she rolled her eyes, "You children and your midnight maraudings..."

Her painting swung open, revealing the dimmed common room though the round portrait hole, drenched in reddish light.

Hiccup stepped in carefully, shedding his wet cloak and dropping it to the armchair beside the umbrella stand.

The firelight was dying in the hearth, the last flames flickering in vain over the coals, making shadows dance all over the walls, casting a red glow on almost everything it could reach. But there was something redder than anything else in the room.

A head of fiery red hair dangled over the sofa's arm, bushy and frizzy.

Hiccup walked over to the sofa to see no one else but Merida, asleep, curled up, pillowing her head with her hands, wearing her white nightgown.

Hiccup let out a sigh, shaking his head, hair matted to his forehead.

He remembered her getting mad at him the last time.

_"Why the hell did you wait up for me...?"_ he said with a half-smile, picking up a folded blanket on one of the armchairs and spreading it over Merida. She stirred a bit, muttering in her sleep.

_"...wisps...follow the wisps..."_

Hiccup grinned at her rantings and stepped away. She'd only get mad at him if he woke her up, besides...she seemed pretty upset with him at Hogsmeade.

Climbing up the spiral stairs to the dormitories, he shook his head vigorously, shaking out the rain out of his brown hair, opening the door to the fifth year boys' bedroom. The curtains were drawn on most of the beds, the students sleeping, all except one who sat by the window, staff at his side, his snow-white hair bright against the firelight.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jack drawled as Hiccup walked in.

Hiccup stopped but then just closed the door, heading to his own four-poster bed.

"Where were you?" Jack asked, hopping off his perch.

"I got stuck in the rain," Hiccup said, picking up a towel off his table, wiping his face dry.

"For nearly six hours?" Jack chuckled humorlessly, "Come on, you can do better than that..."

Hiccup whirled to face him, jaw clenched, brown eyes narrowed. Jack knew about him...but he won't make the mistake of admitting anything.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Frost." he said quietly.

Jack scoffed and took a step forward, _"Merida waited up for you!"_ he hissed, careful not to raise his voice as to wake the others up.

"Well, I didn't tell her to," Hiccup replied, trying to shrug off the whole matter, he wanted Jack to just leave him be, "Besides-she snapped at me earlier, I bet she doesn't even want to see my face anywhere."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards his own bed, his staff dangling at his side, "She's mad because you're acting like git."

"What!?" Hiccup scoffed, "You don't know _anything_!"

Jack shrugged with a taunting grin on his face, dropping down to the edge of his bed.

"I may be just a transfer here, but I do know you're always walking out on your only friends in the school," he said bluntly, "Always running off somewhere else...you're hiding something, Hiccup."

Hiccup fell silent, staring blankly at Jack, "I..."

He braced himself for what Jack was about to say, was he going to confront him finally...?

"They trust you," was all that Jack said, "Don't you trust them back?"

Relief sinked into Hiccup. He didn't know, after all...or at least he did not suspect anything. But he still had to get Jack off his trail, or else.

"I have more important things to trouble myself with." Hiccup replied coldly, turning away.

Jack just stared at him for a few moments silently, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's more important than your friends?" he seethed, "Didn't you know that-!"

"I _don't_ care!" Hiccup snapped.

A silence hung in the room, only the faint breaths of their sleeping roommates were to be heard. Jack turned away, gritting his teeth.

"You really have no idea what you have," Jack said silently and drew away, drawing the maroon curtains of his four-poster bed.

Hiccup bit his lip as he bent over his bedside table covered with sketches in parchment and notebooks lying open. Filled with drawings and notes, of plans and designs.

Hiccup closed his eyes.

He was giving up everything for this. Everything that he had come to love. All for...

"I have to do this," he reminded himself, taking a deep determined breath, convincing himself to keep on going as usual, "I must. Only I can..."

With that, he took out his wand and lit the lamp on his table, he had missed a lot of hours.

And there were still essays to be done for History of Magic...

* * *

"So he came back last night?" Merida asked as she stirred her morning porridge.

The Great Hall was bright, the sunlight pouring in as the owls flew in and out from the main door and the windows. The students were up and early after the premature bedtimes Professor North sent them off to. The hall was scattered with students taking their breakfast. The castle was bright and fresh, the storm had washed away dust and the students' worries of the accident.

"Yeah...probably just after you fell asleep," Jack lied from across the table. Hiccup came back in the early hours of the morning,"He said he was just stuck in the rain,"

Pascal was on the table, eating pieces of fruit, sticking out his long elastic tongue, grasping the chunks with it, turning the same color as the piece he just ate, tripping over Merida's bow set on the table.

"Oh," Merida said, rubbing her eyes, her bushy red hair puffed about her face, then glanced at Jack's plate, untouched, "Oi, eat yer breakfast, ye'll get sick like tha'."

Jack grinned, shrugging, "I don't eat a lot."

"Heh, ye're like a girl," she sniggered, taking a large bite of a green apple. Pascal looked up at her then to Jack and seemed to laugh.

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You're not so ladylike, yourself, Dunbroch," he said.

Merida chewed with her cheeks full as if in pride of the comment.

"And ye better remember tha'!" she wagged her finger.

A warm heat formed in Jack's pocket, too warm not to notice, but not too hot to burn.

"A meeting?" Merida wondered, noticing the same warmth and searched her pockets.

Pulling out the DA's fake galleon, holding it up, Jack watched the numeral engravings at the bottom of it change and reform themselves into different numbers. A date.

"Tha's this afternoon," Merida said, cupping the her coin in her hands.

"Precautionary measures."

Looking up, they saw Al walk up to them, stopping behind Merida.

"Top of the morning to you two," he half-smiled, green eyes bright in the morning light, jet-black hair as messy as ever.

"G'morning," Merida replied.

"What do you mean 'precautionary measures'?" Jack asked the prefect.

"Well, with the accident, we thought it would be good for students to learn defensive charms and spells, especially with Rapunzel's..." Al stopped and forced a smile, "Everyone should be prepared for the unexpected."

Jack and Merida exchanged trepid glances, the air suddenly felt too quiet.

"Anyway," Al said, leaning forward on the table to reach for a buttered toast, "Have you two visited her yet?"

"We're going," Jack said with a grin, lightening the mood, "After these two have their fill-of _everything_."

"Oi, watch it, Frost." Merida warned, pointing her fork at him, Pascal glaring up at the snow-haired boy.

Al laughed, taking a bite off the toast, "Wish her well from me and the rest of the house, alright?"

"We will!" Merida said cheerily as Al began to move away. Then the prefect stopped and turned.

"Hugo mentioned something about you wanting to join the team...?" he said uncertainly as if his source was a very unreliable one.

"Oh..tha'!" Merida stammered, suddenly quite nervous, "Yes, I would like ter join if there's a spot opening up."

Al brightened and waved half a toast in the air as he walked off, "Try-outs this Friday-BE THERE!"

Merida's eyes widened, "I will!"

Jack grinned, "Well, well, looks like another Weasley's going to get into the team..." he taunted, slipping out his chair.

Rolling her eyes, Merida picked Pascal off the table and settled the chameleon on her shoulder, grabbing her bow hurriedly, "Stop it, let's just go..."

"Fine by me," Jack shrugged, his staff lay on his shoulders, "But seriously, someone should change the Gryffindor motto..."

Merida's eyebrows furrowed as they made their way out the hall along either side of the Gryffindor table, "Ter what?"

"Dunno-'Welcome to Gryffindor, a Weasley has probably slept in your bed'."

* * *

Hiccup walked casually down the marble stairs, hands in his pockets, his fur vest set over his usual green sweater. Most of the students were making their way back to Hogsmeade before Monday comes crashing on all of them tomorrow.

But he had no time like the rest.

Time was a luxury he could not afford.

"...ser'yesly, ye should stop with the Weasley jokes before anyone o' them overhears and gets offended!" Merida's voice raised in the air.

"Well, they seem to humor me."

Hiccup glanced to see Merida with her bow strapped to her back and Jack swinging his staff pass him by, heading up the stairs.

For one moment he thought of just letting them be, after all, the best thing to do with his current situation was to not have anyone meddling in. But then...

"Where are you guys going?" he asked almost uncomfortably.

They stopped and turned from the top of the stairs, gazing down at him with what looked like awkward hesitations to say anything. A lump formed in Hiccup's throat. Both were upset at him for the way he was acting. Merida, especially, she gave him a cold shoulder.

If only they knew...

"Ter the hospital wing," Merida replied quietly.

Hiccup's brows furrowed as everything seemed to slow about them.

"The hospital wing-wait, why?"

Merida stared down at him in disbelief, _"Why?"_

"Why are you going to the hospital wing?" Hiccup repeated, shrugging in his ignorance.

Merida turned to Jack. He shook his head. She looked back down to Hiccup, still taken aback.

"Hiccup-you don't know?"

"Know what?" Hiccup said, getting irritated.

Pursing her lips, Merida looked like she was hesitant to say anything, Pascal turned away on her shoulder, looking gloomed. But then she took a few steps down towards him, "Hiccup-Rapunzel _almost died_ yesterday."

Hiccup's breath left him as his heart seemed to fall off from inside his chest. Was that what Jack was trying to tell him about last night...?

He had snapped and didn't even listen.

"Rapunzel...?" he began, finding himself at a loss for words.

"Let's go see her, then!" Jack said, beckoning them both up with a reassuring grin, pointing his staff to the upper floors, "Come on, she's waiting for you two!"

Hiccup was taken aback, glancing at Merida uncomfortably and turning away.

Yeah. He had forsaken his friends.

But that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Let's go," Merida said curtly and heading up.

* * *

"...no, no, I told you dearie, you have to let your arm heal!" the elderly nurse told Rapunzel, taking the brush away.

"It's just my right arm!" Rapunzel insisted, reaching out for it with her left, "Come on, please?"

"No, now sit back!" the nurse told her, trying to make her settle down on the raised back of the hospital bed. The hospital wing was bright that morning, like the rest of the castle. Rapunzel stubbornly gave up and moved her golden hair over her shoulder, the lengthy locks pooling on the floor, glistening in the sun like honey.

"Really, dear, you have to get a haircut," the nurse said, chuckling as she stepped over Rapunzel's hair, setting down the medicine tray on the bedside table along with the brush.

Rapunzel just laughed and shrugged, touching the patch on her cheek, "I like it that way,"

"Suit yourself," the nurse said and moved away.

Rapunzel sat there, still, looking right and left without moving her head, pursing her lips. A mischievous grin crossed her face as she scrambled to the side of the bed and reached out for the brush, able to touch it with only her fingertips, her casted arm cradled on her chest with a sling.

_"Almost there..."_ she bit her lip.

But a hand snatched it before Rapunzel could grasp it.

"Nuh-uh, you heard the lady," the voce scolded. Rapunzel looked up and a smile broke into her face.

"Merida!" she brightened.

"Hello, Rapunzel!" she said and stooped down to embrace her friend, "We were so worried abou' you!"

Pascal let out an excited screech as he bounded from Merida's shoulder and at Rapunzel, landing himself on her sling, smiling widely.

"Aw, I missed you, too, Pascal!" Rapunzel cooed, though still in Merida's tight grip, her sight obscured by the Scot's wild red hair.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup's voice rang in the almost empty hospital wing. He came running across the hall and skidded to a halt at the side of her bed, hugging Rapunzel as Merida let go.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel said with a laugh.

"Well isn't this sweet...?"

Jack was perched on next to Rapunzel's, one bare foot folded in front of him, the other dangling over the edge of the bed as he held on to his staff with both hands.

"Hey there, Pretzel." he grinned, the curve of his smile more towards the right. That lopsided smile everyone was charmed with.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened!" Hiccup stammered, his hands fidgeting mime-like in front of him.

"It's okay! I'm okay!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Wha' the hell were ye thinking, lass!?" Merida let out a relieved sigh as she sank down on Rapunzel's bed, "Ye could've been dead!"

"What really happened?" Jack asked, leaning closer from the other bed as Hiccup pulled out a chair for himself, sitting down with the back of the chair in front of him, resting his head over his folded arms.

"Well, I...don't really remember," Rapunzel said, shrugging in an almost apologizing manner, "I was heading off to the common room after my walk, and I saw the stairs breaking off-"

Rapunzel lowered her head, touching her casted arm in the white sling, Pascal falling in a glum expression, as well. He had been there with her, after all.

"Well-there were two kids at the top of the marble stairs-right under the other one," Rapunzel continued, looking at all of them, her bright green eyes sullen, "I-I pushed them out of the way, and-and-"

"It's alright, Rapunzel," Merida stopped her, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, "You're okay, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't jumped up at the right time and those kids died?" she reasoned.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head up.

Jack let out a loud laugh, everyone turned to him.

"You're worried about _that_?" he said clutching his staff tightly as he jumped to his feet, standing on the mattress, "You're either the stupidest or the nicest person I've ever known."

Rapunzel half-smiled, "Uh...thanks?"

"Lucky prefect Scorpius was there," Merida noted.

"Who?" Hiccup asked, "Are you talking about Malfoy?"

"_No_, I'm talking about Potter," Merida said sarcastically eyed him humorlessly with half-lidded eyes, apparently still having a bone to pick with him. Jack clapped a hand over his mouth and stifled a snigger.

"He saved yeh," Merida turned back to Rapunzel, her soft expression returning, "I'm glad he did."

Rapunzel thought, a finger on her chin as Pascal moved up her arm, "I should thank him sometime..."

"Anyway-" Merida cut in with a sing song voice, "I have something for ye to cheer ye up, Rapunzel!"

Jack saw Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the mention of a present. Strange, she didn't seem like the kind who would like a lot of gifts.

"Ta-da!" Merida pulled a small box of purple and gold out of her pocket.

"Bertie Bott's!" Rapunzel giggled, like a kid at Christmas, clapping her hand on the bedspreads excitedly.

_"...what's Bertie Bott's?"_ Jack whispered over to Hiccup.

_"The worst. Candy. Ever." _Hiccup replied.

"Not just any _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_-!" Merida said and handed it over to Rapunzel who held it up preciously with her unhurt left arm, Pascal's eyes widened in awe.

"It's made o' _seasons_!" Merida squealed, her hair bouncing as she jumped up and down her chair, "Or at least things tha' made up the seasons-anyway, try one!"

Rapunzel had a hard time trying to pry the lid open with one hand, in the end, Pascal rolled his eyes and flicked out his long sticky tongue, opening the box as his tongue took the lid with it.

"Thanks, Pascal!"

"That was...disturbing," Hiccup muttered to Jack.

"Quite," Jack nodded, though with a smirk as they watched Rapunzel take out a marbled red and white jellybean and popping it into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, staring up at the rafters in thought as they all fell silent and waited for her response. Hiccup sort of grimaced, having bad memories with the beans.

"Peppermint!" Rapunzel yelped, laughing, "It's like Christmas in my mouth!"

Merida grinned happily, "Yeh like it!?"

"I love it!" Rapunzel laughed, "You-you three, try it!"

"Give me one!" Merida edged over to her to take out a green one.

"Oh, that's not looking good," Hiccup shook his head.

Merida smirked as she chewed it, "GREEN APPLE." she announced triumphantly, hands on her hips, "Fresh as the summer breeze!"

"I really don't know what's the big deal with this," Jack chortled.

"You haven't eaten a Bertie Bott's bean before?" Hiccup asked.

"No...why?" Jack wondered. The other three had smiles on their faces, as if they knew something he didn't. Mischievous smiles he only often saw on his face when he was about to pull off a joke on someone. Even Pascal watched with a smug smile.

"Try one!" Rapunzel offered, holding it out to him.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, it's delicious, lad!" Merida said.

"But didn't you say they were terrible?" Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Dunno, this isn't a regular box of Bertie Bott's," Hiccup shrugged, "I've never tasted their seasons box before..."

"See? Now try it!" Rapunzel urged. Jack still hesitated.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Merida threw her hands up and took out a bean, a bright yellow one and leapt at Jack, "OPEN UP! SHOW ME THOSE PRETTY TEETH O' YERS!"

Rapunzel laughed hysterically as Merida practically shoved the jellybean down Jack's throat, the poor lad waving his staff uselessly, unable to see anything.

"Geroffme!" he yelled, muffled.

"That was a yellow one, that was a yellow one!" Hiccup hooted as he got off his chair and moved over beside Rapunzel as the scuffle got closer.

"There!" Merida laughed, jumping back to Rapunzel's bed, "How does it taste!?"

Jack clutched his throat, face scrunched up as he ran to the window, leaning out. The three friends laughed their heads off as belching sounds erupted in the air.

"...ow, ow, hot!" Jack hissed, "I'm going to get you all for this-ow!"

"What _was_ that, anyway?" Hiccup wondered, turning to them both as Jack kept coughing at the window. Rapunzel raised up the purple box to read the flavors at th back of it. They inched closer to read the yellow label the same hue as the one Merida force fed Jack.

"...huh," Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, "...it says..._summer sun_."

They turned with wide eyes to Jack.

"Whoops."

* * *

"Bye guys!" Rapunzel waved a couple of hours later as her friends made their way to the door, ushered by the nurse who insisted visiting hours are over.

"Bye!" Merida and Hiccup chorused.

Jack just held up a hand goodbye, the bottom end of an ice lolly sticking out of his mouth, trying to cool down his burnt mouth.

The door closed behind them as they reached the hallway outside, and Rapunzel felt alone again with the air suddenly too quiet. But not quite as alone as she had been. Pascal sat on her desk, picking on her box of beans.

Merida had combed her hair, though barely getting halfway before begging one of the others to help, refusing to let Rapunzel do it, herself. She finished it, but not without collapsing on a nearby hospital bed.

Their visit had brightened up her day. Rapunzel smiled as they disappeared.

"Now, you, drink up your medicine, if you want to be out of here by this afternoon," the nurse said, pouring a clear solution from a bottle labeled Skele-Gro into a small cup.

"This afternoon?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Well, you only broke an arm and a leg, I don't see what the big deal is," the elderly nurse shrugged. Rapunzel let out an impressed huff as she took the cup of Skele-Gro and drank it up.

It burnt her mouth, like fire leaping up at her tongue and throat, but she swallowed it before the worst of the taste came kicking in.

"That was horrible!" she grimaced, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Well what do you expect, _pumpkin juice_?" the nurse shook her head, rolling her eyes and turned back to the medicine tray by the bedside, "Anyways, dearie, an owl dropped this off this morning..."

She handed the girl a sealed envelope and went off with the tray, tripping over Rapunzel's hair, muttering under her breath.

Rapunzel stared down at the envelope in her hands and glanced worriedly at Pascal as she saw the sender's name.

* * *

"...still no news about that staircase?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped across the grass. The school grounds were bright in the sun, the winds blowing over the trees peacefully, the lake's surface rippling.

Sandy shook his head as he walked in his tiny strides, hands folded in front of him.

"Well, we better find out soon or parents'll be sending in letters," Bunnymund said, "I dunno mate, things are happenin' at Hogwarts and we're clueless as to why..."

Sandy let out a huff. The situation really was quite frustrating.

The Charms professor suddenly snapped up, a golden crescent moon popping above his spiky stardust hair, he held up a finger, the sound of shaking dust was heard as he seemed to speak out his idea.

"Maybe, maybe..." Bunnymund held up a paw to his chin in thought, his other arm crossed over his chest, "But how on earth does the curse have to do with all o' these?"

It was an exceptional thought, though. Whatever curse MiM sent them on a clueless search to could be the one that caused the staircase to fall.

"But still..." Bunny doubted, "How can we be sure of it?"

Sandy shrugged as they continued to walk. The students' safety was top priority, but how can they protect the school when they have no idea what they are up against?

"Frost better be getting somewhere with this errand..." the keeper of Keys groaned, hopping up towards the top of the narrow hill leading to the Wood Bridge of the castle.

A sudden gust of wind came rushing past, a shadow dashing past them underfoot. An unnatural presence in the broad sunlight, cutting across the grass and disappearing as it went around the castle wall.

"What was that!?" Bunnymund yelped, though alert and already had his boomerangs otu, poised. But that was all the dark presence did. Pass by.

Sandy suddenly tugged at his belt, his face full of alarm, amber eyes wide.

"What is it, Sandy?"

Professor ManSnoozie pointed to the far side of the castle.

Bunnymund sheathed his weapons as he stepped forward.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

"Still not talking, hm?" Jack smirked, tossing the empty popsicle stick at a suit of armor as they walked down to the viaduct, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

Merida turned away with a swish of her bushy red hair, pouting with arms crossed, "Nope. Not until that Lowlander over there apologizes fer what he said yesterday."

_"Lowlander...?"_ Hiccup mouthed, brows furrowed. Jack just laughed.

"Jack, _please_ tell that high-headed Highlander over there that I won't be apologizing," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Not until she stops acting like a child."

"Merida, Hiccup said he won't be apologizing," Jack mimicked with an amused grin as they reached the end of the viaduct, a large open stone bridge leading from one end of the castle to the other, commanding a great view of the dark forest and the Quidditch field yonder.

The sun was bright, though the air was cool on their faces, the sky blue and cloudless.

But the air was far from peaceful with Merida and Hiccup still ignoring eachother.

"Well tell 'im he doesn' 'ave to hang around with us if he has _better things to do!" _Merida huffed, marching up ahead of them.

"Hiccup, she says you don't have to hang around with them if you have better things to do," Jack rolled his eyes with a sigh, jumping up to side of the viaduct, balancing himself on the stone ledge, light on his feet, as if there wasn't a hundred feet of plummet down to certain doom.

"Well, I do have better things to do-if only SOME PEOPLE _would listen_!" Hiccup yelled at Merida's back as she stomped off, "Tell that to her, Jack!"

"I am _not_ an owl!" Jack threw his hands up and walked along the ledge, twirling his staff on his side.

They walked slowly, watching Merida's form ahead, obviously trying to suppress a scream.

"You two really need to talk," Jack rolled his eyes, glancing down at Hiccup.

"I know, I know, it's just..." Hiccup let out a breath, "There are some things I just have to deal with right now."

"Like what?"

"None of your business," Hiccup shrugged casually.

_"Jack, Hiccup!"_ Merida screeched back at them.

"What is it now?" Hiccup braced himself.

"FIRE! FIRE AT THE QUIDDITCH FIELD!"

The two boys ran towards Merida, who wqas leaning over the edge of the viaduct.

And there, they beheld, the Quidditch pitch bright in the sun with the colors of the Four Houses, three stands ablaze with fire, leaping up in great bursts.

"Oh, no..." Merida said.

"What is it this time...?" Jack muttered to himself. There have been too many things happening lately, "Come on, let's go!"


	11. Caput Draconis

_(-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_Here I am once again, hello, everyone. I hope the following chapter suits your taste! I uploaded it a few days ago but waited for the reviews to pile up. I just love reviews, please drop some by, I don't care if they're longer than the chapter itself-DROP EVERYTHING DOWN...teheh._

_Actually, I am about to cosplay after this, I just have too much free time. My friends are well, too busy at the moment to read anything I make...I hope you guys do, though. Thank you for keeping my spirits up everyday._

_White. Yellow. Brown. Red. Enjoy the Big Four~)_

_"AGUAMENTI MAXIMA!"_ Professor Toothiana's shrill voice resonated in the air, great turrets of water gushing from the tip of her wand to extinguish the flames engulfing the stands. She flew to and fro in the air, casting down water, avoiding the beams of wood breaking off. Her bright turquoise robes and iridescent wings glinting in the bright sun and the flickering flames.

The outer side of the quidditch pitch was on fire, three stands ablaze already. Tooth flew about in a blur, water everywhere. Students scuttled on the ground, casting water jinxes as well, some ran into the stadium to douse the flames from the other side. Even Professor Longbottom had come all the way from the greenhouses when he saw the fires.

"Aguamenti!" his voice was heard from the inside of the stadium.

"Get to the Gryffindor stand and drench everything!" the Professor commanded as she swooped over the heads of the harried students, "Detach the banners! You three, call the headmaster!"

"Tooth!" came Bunnnymund's yell, arriving on the spot.

"Bunny!" Professor Toothiana called back, darting back to avoid the burning Ravenclaw banner that had come off the side of the Quidditch pitch, landing on the ground, sending student jumping back and casting down water on it.

Bunnymund looked about frantically, looking for something, as Sandy ran past him with wand out.

And then, a shadow.

The same one he had seen right before the fire.

"Crikey," he muttered to himself and bolted after it.

It dashed underfoot the scurrying students, going around the side of the pitch. Bunnymund ran after it, drawing his boomerang from his back, darting between people, dodging water jinxes. Whatever it was, he was sure it meant no good will.

It was a dark shadows flitting on the grass in broad daylight, with nothing casting it. It moved out of its own accord and seemed to dive into the earth like a fish in water, appearing and vanishing at will. Yet bunnymund still chased after it, the quidditch pitch shrinking behind him.

Throwing the wooden boomerang with precision, it hit the darting shadow without effect and returned to its master.

The shade suddenly leapt up as it neared the woods, diving into the shadows of the trees.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Bunnymund said with a confident grin and flung an egg bomb after it, exploding on a tree trunk with a puff of blue smoke.

There was a loud screech, but the shadow was nowhere in sight.

Brows furrowed, perplexed, he went into the woods.

He could hear sounds, unearthly. Shrill, hollow-sounding rasps. Sounds he had been hearing for the past few weeks yet never found.

He came at a small clearing in the woods, the trees now gigantic and looming, shadows infesting their very branches. The blinding sun was but a memory in the Dark Forest. Nothing stirred and everything was suddenly silent.

He treaded carefully, ears turning to every direction, eyes wary.

Bunnymund watched the labyrinth of trees carefully. It was awfully dark among them. And then he saw it. A reptilian tail slinking away into the darkness.

He casted his boomerang, quick as lightning.

As Keeper of Keys and Grounds, he knew the Dark forest better than anyone. Its creatures he knew, as well. The clairvoyant centaurs, the peaceful yet nightmarish thestrals, the malevolent giant spiders in Aragog's Hollow, even the occasional hippogriffs and unicorns.

But this was no mere resident of the woods.

A bloodcurling cry shook the forest, sending birds flying overhead.

"BLODDY HELL!" bunnymund yelped and scampered away, not because of the hellish roar, but because he knew what would come next.

The trees were suddenly engulfed in flames as they burst out from the clearing, a quick bright blur of blue, smashing on a giant cypress and sending everything ablaze in red.

Bunnymund managed to dodged it, but he could feel the searing heat. He dared not looked back and made his way out of the forest, trees crackling behind him.

* * *

"Oh, Thor's beard, look at that! What the hell happened!?" Hiccup yelled frantically, clutching his head as they ran up to the Quidditch field.

The fires were still very much alive, no matter how much water the students and teachers doused it with.

"Come on, boys! Let's help 'em!" Merida shouted frantically at Hiccup and Jack both as she dashed off towards the fire. The quidditch pitch musn't burn down. Not with the Quidditch season coming up!

"Sandy! We can't kill it!" Tooth said breathlessly, gasping for breath, fluttering down, her robes smeared with soot.

There was determination on Professor ManSnoozie's face as he pursed his lips and casted another water hex, a giant splash of water hitting the stands, clouds of steam hissing as they puffed out into the air.

"Yeah! Go, Professor-! Oh, bloody hell!" a student hooted and frantically stepped on little fires cast on the grass.

"Tooth-! I mean, Professor!" Jack called out as he came up to them.

"Oh, great, you're here!" Tooth heaved in relief.

A beam broke into Sandy's face as he pointed feverishly to the fires.

"Discreetly!" Tooth told him firmly.

"Got it," Jack nodded and ran into the crowd, disappearing among the students.

"Where is he going!?" Hiccup tossed his hands up as Merida waved her wand in the air, casting more water, her hair already drenched and limp.

"Everyone! KEEP FIRING AND DON'T PITY NO FIRE!" Professor Tooth called on all of them decisively and flew up again.

Meanwhile, Jack had dodged students, running past them and made it into the quidditch pitch's entrance. There were students trying to kill off the fire from the inside of the pitch, as well, a handful of them scattered at the edge of the field, pointing up their wands at the seats. He dashed towards them, staff firmly held in both hands and leapt into the air, slashing with it, and he landed on the ground lightly.

A burst of blue-white sparks erupted from his staff and came zooming don at the flames.

It hit the burning Slytherin banner on the teachers' box, suddenly freezing over. The blazing fires hissed as the frost spread like a disease, like freezing ferns blooming on every surface it could reach. It spread ceaselessly, reaching the seats, the stands, every beam and every rafter, flames disappearing where it went.

The students stopped casting their spells and stared up in awe.

Jack grinned, satisfied, as he slung his staff on his shoulders.

"That should do it," he huffed.

From the outside of the pitch, the people have stopped, as well, waves of awe rippling all over. A smile broke into Merida's face as she watched the frost take over, like a child seeing snow for the first time.

"I don't believe it...it's done! It's really done!" Hiccup said, wide eyed as he lowered his wand.

Everyone was looking up, relief suddenly crashing down on them.

"Whoa, that was wicked!" a boy cheered. The students began to clap and hoot cheerily.

"Was that you!?" a second year asked. Jack turned to see the question directed at him.

"Oh, me? Now way," he chuckled, shaking his head, "It was _him_!"

He pointed the crook of his staff at the first person he could spot. A teacher.

"What?" Professor Longbottom said, puzzled.

Jack smirked and made his way out quickly, cheers already erupting behind him.

"LONGBOTTOM! LONGBOTTOM!"

* * *

"Really, I assure you, the try-outs are still untouched-"

"Are ye sure?! _Absolutely_ sure?" Merida asked nervously, her hands unceasingly moving out of their own accord as she talked.

"Yes, I told you!" Al confirmed, scratching his head, grinning, soot still smeared on his face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Prefect Potter!" Merida hopped on her feet, water dripping out of her hair.

"I wonder what happened..." Jack wondered as he leaned back on a tree trunk, watching Merida and Al talk a few feet away on the dirtpath leading from the pitch to the castle. Students were making their way back, as well, clothes drenched in water, faces with soot, laughing as they went.

It sure was an eventful day.

"How should we know...?" Hiccup sighed as he sat down on a rock beside Jack, elbows resting on his knees,"...must have been an accident."

"Isn't Hogwarts full of accidents?" Jack sniggered.

Hiccup turned away, "Yeah, it is. We get a handful of students knocked out during quidditch season, but no loss of limbs so far."

"Alright, bye!" Merida finally said, letting the Gryffindor prefect pass and joined Hiccup and Jack under the shade of the tree.

"Try-outs still on Friday!" she rejoiced, spreading her arms out.

"Great!" Jack smiled, then turned to Hiccup seemingly determined on keeping his gaze far and his mouth shut, "Aw, come on, just _talk_, you two."

Merida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting out a scoff, "I may pretend in front o' Rapunzel, but this scrawny little lad ain't worth a word until he apologizes!"

"You know, you're showing _exactly _why you still don't have a boyfriend!" Hiccup smirked, crossing his arms, as well, "You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Ooh...that's bad." Jack side stepped.

Merida's eyes widened, gaping, "Hey!"

"Come on, it's true!" Hiccup stood up, smirk still there, intent on annoying her more.

"This isn't going to work..." Jack sighed to himself. There will be no peace yet.

"You stah'ted it!" Merida stomped her foot, "Besides-I don't WANT a boyfriend, and look in the mirror, Haddock, yer not so pleasan' in the eyes, yer'self!"

"Now that's just rude," Hiccup said.

"And one more thing!" Merida added, "Girls would rather date the giant squid than-_than all of this_!"

"You just gestured into all of me!" Hiccup tossed up his hands.

"And I-have to go," Jack scratched his head, slinking away, joining the teachers as they made their way back to the castle, the last of the students passing by, still cheering on Professor Longbottom's name.

The two were silent for a moment, locked in deathly glares.

"You better apologize," Merida told him and turned to her heels, stomping off to the dirt road. She had never been quite so irritated by someone.

_"...'ave the guts to get mad back at me fer no reason, eh, little Lowlander?"_ she muttered to herself, glancing back. But he was gone.

"Now where the hell are ye always headin' off to, Hiccup...?" Merida said.

That was what sparked the conflict in the first place, after all.

* * *

"WHAT!?" North boomed. The headmasters' portraits seemed to shake by their hangings onthe walls.

"A dragon," Bunnymund repeated breathlessly, supporting himself by a table.

"A dragon? What do you mean a dragon? There are no dragons in the Dark Forest!" Tooh fluttered about, beside herself in panic of the news.

Sandy stood by the fireplace, with lips pursed, watching everyone else neutrally, his goblet of eggnog forgotten on his hand.

"What are you saying, a dragon set the stadium on fire?" jack said with a grin of disbelief.

"Hey, I saw it, mate, whether you all believe me or not!"

North had both hands on his hip, thinking it all over.

"It _was_ a bloody dragon." Bunnymund repeated, standing up straight, "I know the woods like the back o' my paw and I _know_, it's a dragon."

"How can you be sure?" North asked.

Bunnymund groaned in desperation, "Oh, come on, mate, I'm the bloody Care of Magical Creatures teacher here!"

"That you are," came a cold voice.

Everyone turned to narrow their eyes on the unwelcome teacher by the door.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack hissed, gripping his staff firmly.

"Is that how students respect their professors nowadays? Disappointing, isn't it...?" Pitch smiled, glancing up at all the previous headmasters' paintings on the walls, walking in slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Bunnymund snapped at him.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit...I'm here to point out that you are all doing _terrible _jobs at safeguarding you students," he chuckled, his voice silky and taunting, "Why, more than a handful of them almost died since the semester began, isn't that right, _headmaster_...?"

North did not say anything but kept his eyes on the Potions Master.

"I have half a mind to kick you out of this office, Pitch," Tooth said sharply, her wings fluttering quicker, making an ominous droning sound as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, no need for that," Pitch said with a small scoff, "But I do know something all of you might like to know..."

Sandy raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, a question mark made of golden sand appearing over his head. Jack glanced at all of them, certainly, Pitch would lie to them.

"Hogwarts...will be plunged in darkness."

Jack twirled his staff and pointed the crook at Pitch, "Say that again, I dare you."

Pitch just chortled, "Oh, Jack...weren't you here in the past few days...? Didn't a little friend of your almost die?"

Sandy stepped forward, clear dislike on his face as he pulled out his wand, flicked it, and a long golden rope shimmering in the firelight appeared at its tip. Pitch took a step back in caution.

"Ah, Sanderson," he said, the turned to all of them, "Didn't Bunnymund tell you already of what he saw?"

Tooth exchanged glances with North.

"Could...could that be true."

"Oh, believe me..." Pitch said in a sing-song voice, "You've got a little something hiding in the forest."

* * *

_"...no boyfriend, is it...?!"_ Merida hissed to herself, notching an arrow and taking on her shooting stance, taking aim on the targets she had drawn on the tree trunks at the edge of the lake. More than a handful of trees already had arrows on them, all precise hits in the bullseye.

She sent the arrow flying straight to the middle. Merida slipped out another arrow out of her quiver that hung on her belt, taking another aim.

"Ha! As if he'd 'ave a be'ter chance at getting a-"

The arrow went straight to the middle again, splitting the previous arrow, imbedding itslef halfway through the wood.

"-_date!_" she finished.

She looked around. The lake was peaceful with no one about. Everyone had gone inside to cool themselves off since extinguishing the fire that afternoon. It would eb dark soon, but Merida wanted to be in peace and quiet. The lake shimmered softly in the sunlight dancing behind the clouds, the breezes had the smell of the coming autumn.

"Darn you, Hiccup!" Merida seethed and pulled out another arrow, aiming it at the same tree.

_"...you're showing exactly why you still don't have a boyfriend!" _Hiccup's voice rang in her head.

"I don' see girls fallin' for ye, EITHER!" she yelled, and for the first time, an arrow slipped her trained fingers. It scraped the side of the tree and went to the other trees yonder.

"Oh, bog, out o' arrows..." she groaned, slouching. She let out a huff of air and forced a smile.

It was a Sunday! No classes, no lessons-why should she be pouting?

Merida ran into the woods, her Gryffindor scarf trailing behind her.

She should forget about Hiccup, the lad's clearly_ got better things to do_.

"Now, where are ye, li'l arrow...?" she hummed, touching the leaves of bushes with her fingertips as she ran past them. Pale sunlight broke through the trees, casting golden puddles everywhere. A white thing caught her eye. A feather.

"There ya are!" she said and ran to her lost arrow, stuck to the bottom of a moss-covered tree. Merida pulled it out in one swift motion, stooping down.

_"...ooah..."_

Snapping up, clutching her arrow in one hand and her bow in the other. That was a moan!

But looking around, she saw nothing but the half-lit trees.

"Who's there!?" she said, her voice shaky, notching that one arrow.

She had gone quite deep into the forest, though the lake was still visible yards away.

Slowly backing away, she kept alert, the arrow ready on her bow.

_"...ooah..."_

Merida quickly turned to her heels, her red hair whirling about her, her grip was firm, she could feel the arrow feather and the bent bowstring right by cheek, poised to shoot.

No one.

Though there it was, hovering over the moss-covered ground, a small floating flame of the brightest blue, with the grace of a dying candle. Like a little fairy slowly beating its blue wings of fire. It made echoing moan sounds.

Merida lowered her bow as a smile made its way to her lips, her heart fluttering.

_"A will-o'-the-wisp..."_ she breathed, putting the arrow back carefully to her quiver.

Soundlessly making her way to it, hand stretched out, Merida bent low to reach for it.

The wisp floated there, an inch away from her pale fingertips.

With a quiet woosh, it was gone.

Her heart sank.

"Gone again," she muttered, then looked up to see another ahead. Her hopes blooming again, she followed it. Another wisp appeared behind it, and another, and another...a long line of them stretched before her.

Merida hesitated. It was the Dark Forest. There are many things in there-werewolves and such. She looked back at the shimmering water between the farther trees and bit her lip, turning back to see the wisps still there.

Should she...?

Without a second thought, Merida followed the trail of wisps.

Each of them disappeared as she neared, with small ghostly sighs and moans, leading her through the dark trees. She didn't trip or even had to climb over rocks. The wisps seemed like they were leading her by the best path they know.

She was both thrilled and nervous at following them. It led her deeper and deeper into the woods, merida wondered if she could find her way back. But as she went, the trees seemed to grow lighter, sunlight pouring in, the undergrowth thickened, as well that she could not see her feet anymore with all the leaves.

_"...some say the wisps can lead ye to yer fate..."_ her mother used to tell her.

The wisps disappeared, one by one, as she came up to them. Then the procession of the wisps ended, and only only floated there in mid air, as if staring up at her.

Merida stopped. Then the will-o'-the-wisp vanished.

She blinked, looking around where it brought her. A wall of rock.

"_Pa'rfect_." she rolled her eyes, "Should 'a known better than follow wisps..."

The wall of stone cast a shadow down on her, vines trailing down its side. The shade was rather cold, given that the Dark Forest rarely saw any sun on most days...

Merida had turned around to make her way back to the lake when she noticed something on the ground. Light was cast on a clump of plants. Light right at the stone wall's shadow. She neared it, trailing her hand on the smooth gray weather-worn rock, the vines clinging to it, and found a gap where the stones met. A narrow gap with boulders inbetween, providing only a small glimpse of the other side.

Merida crawled up the boulder and peeked. The gap was small, though big enough for one to stand in. She squeezed her way in, ducking under a tree root growing across the passageway to find herself staring down at a sunken part of the forest.

Bare earth surrounded it, the treeroots keeping the earthen walls intact, nearly fifty feet high, boulders and stone lay everywhere. Passing by, no one would notice the place. A large pond pooled at the flattened bottom of the hollow, shimmering in the streaming sunlight through the foliages, the water clear. The ground about it was overgrown with thick, soft moss.

"Whoa..." she breathed.

She had never seen anything like it before.

_"...just eat it, will you...?"_

Cocking an ear at the voice, Merida leaned out to see who it was in that part of the forest, holding on the the sides of the stone crevice.

_"...aw, come on, that's all I managed to get!"_

"That voice, i know that voice..." Merida muttered to herself, leaning out further.

_"...yeah, yeah. Very mature, bud, very mature..."_

It took Merida a split second before she noticed her hand slip. She instinctively grabbed on to the nearest thing she could get her hand on-a vine.

"Oh, holy Bertie!" she screeched as the vine broke loose from it's hold on the rock face, making her fall sideways, down the side of a fifity-foot edge. Merida let out a scream as the vine was useless in her hands, but she kept a tight grip of it, being her only lifeline, eyes closed shut, rocks bumping at her, she could hear the crackle of stone wind everywhere, her hair flying. She fell down by her bottom on what felt like earth and continued to roll down, holding on to the loose stem.

Then a sudden tug, her hands slipping, sore with sudden rope burn, "Oomph! Ow!"

Everything was still. the sound of her bow clattering.

Merida was muttering prayers as she dared open one eye. She was dangling a foot from the rocky ground.

"Oh, good Lord..." she whimpered in a shaky voice as she dropped down, falling back because of her jellified knees. She sat there, catching her breath.

"I'm alive, I'm alive..." she chanted.

"Merida!?"

She scrambled back as someone stepped out behind her. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell are ye doing in the Dark Forest, Haddock!?" she shrieked, getting up.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he shouted back, looking aggraviated, making his way to her. He was wearing a quiddtich safety vest over his usual green sweater.

"Is this weher ye've been slinking to!?" she queried.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?!" he asked, voice faltering, picking up her bow that had fallen nearby, though not taking his eyes off of her.

"What me!? I want ter know what's going on!" Merida said.

"Go back to the castle!" Hiccup said, handing her the bow.

"What-are-ye-doin'-in-the-woods!?" Merida hissed, swiping her bow out of his hand, "It better not be puttin' the House in trouble!"

"Wait,I-Is Jack with you!?" Hiccup suddenly blurted, alarm on his face.

"What? _Why does it matter!?" _Merida scoffed, tossing her hands up.

A rustle of branches made EMrida look about, pushing aside Hiccup, making her way to a clump of boulders, "Are ye hidin' somthin' from us, Hiccup...?"

"Alright, alright!" hiccup laughed nervously, catching up to her, "I'm through with the lies-I was..._making outfits!_"

Merida furrowed her brows, "You are a terrible liar, Hiccup,"

he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her away, "Let's just-please, let's go back to the castle!"

Merida yanked her arm away in annoyance, "Stop that, Haddock!"

A low roar rose up in the air and Merida turned to see _something _in the distance. A dark form by the shadows of the boulders, crouched, dark and ready to strike.

She took in a sharp breath, her heart skipping a beat.

"...dra'gon." she muttered as she stepped back.

The black creature roared and bounded towards them.

Merida's quick hands reached for and arrow and notched it, sending flying towards the dragon, but it was quick to dodge and the worst it got was a scratch on the side of its front leg.

"No!" Hiccup yelled behind her, and before she knew it, she was tackled and flat on the ground, her bow sent straight to the pond.

_"Get off me!"_ she hissed and kicked him away, her wand out right as the dragon was a feet from her, _"Draconis evanasca-!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" _

In a red flash, her only weapon was gone and the dragon roaring right at her. Merida scrambled back as quickly as her elbows could drag her, her legs kicking at the ground, but unable to stand.

The dragon threw itself down, wings stretched, planting one of its front claws at her neck, clamping her to the ground, and roared, a deafening sound more like a banshee's screech, sharp rows of teeth so close...

Merida screamed in total fear, eyes shut, shaking.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup's voice rang.

The claw at her neck was suddenly gone and Merida saw that Hiccup had come between her and the dragon, holding up his hands to either side of it's head.

Merida panted, staggering to her feet, backing away.

"It's okay! It's okay!" he said up in a reassuring voice.

_"...what...?" _Merida breathed as she watched Hiccup talk to it.

"Toothless, she's a friend!" he added and glanced back at Merida, "It's fine, you just scared him!"

"I scared-!?" she shouted, "Hiccup, have ye gone mental!? Tha's a _freakin' dragon!"_

Hiccup turned to her, "Merida, it's okay, really! He's just scared of other people right now!"

_"'He'?!"_

Merida looked at the dragin, crouching again, its green reptilian eyes glaring at her warningly, growling.

"Toothless, this is Merida," Hiccup said, patting the dragon's black forehead, "Merida, meet Toothless!"

'Toothless' continued to growl at her, baring his teeth.

Merida's eyes darted from Hiccup to the obvioulsy sharp-toothed dragon. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Merida! Please don't run away!" Hiccup called to her, "You can't run away, you know!"

Whether it was a warning or a note of the situation, Merida didn't care. She took a hold of the sheer rock face and climbed her way up.

"WATCH ME!" she yelled back defiantly.

"We're doomed." Hiccup sighed.

Merida scrambled up without a rope or footholds, only with her bare hands and feet. She had to get out of there. Hiccup must have gone mad hiding a thing like that-right in the school!

The images of the burning quidditch pitch flashed before her eyes, "Oh, goodness, no..."

She reached the top of the hollow quicker than she or Hiccup thought and began scrambling through the trees. Is this what the wisps brought her to? A dragon's lair?

_"...and where do you think you're going?!"_ she heard Hiccup say as she ran, not sure if it was to her.

She ran, tripping over a few times, but getting up and darting off again. Merida saw the shadow of the dragon fly above the trees. For the first time, she was glad the Dark forest was as thick as it was. No patch of sky appeared, no place for it to swoop down in.

_"Merida! Stop!"_ Hiccup yelled from above.

"He's riding the freakin' dragon!" she whispered catching her breath as she leaned on a large pine tree.

_"Please! Just let me explain!"_

"Ye're darn demented, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" she screeched and ran off again, keeping to the thick trees, jumping over boulders and ducking under branches, her fiery hair flying wildly.

But the Dark Forest couldn't go on forever.

She reached the edge of the forest and still ran, her legs heavy as lead already, terrified of being snatched up while in the open. Without her bow or her wand, she was a sitting duck.

Merida glanced back at them, and to her surprise, she saw the tips of the dragon's black wings disappear over the tops of the trees as she reached the lake's edge. She watched them recede and disappear above the treeline, panting.

She caught her breath, collapsing on the shallow water, her feet numb and lungs heaving.

_"...what the hell is happenin' aroun' 'ere...?"_ she muttered.


	12. Friendship Mended, A Friend Returns

_(-THIS SPACE RESERVED FOR MR. DREAMWORKS AND MISS DISNEY-_

_Yes, Miss Disney because of our princesses Merida and Rapunzel and you know where the boys come from. All four of them are nobility in one way or another; has anyone noticed? _

_Hello, everyone. I've been having a bad case of writer's block, so I apologize in advance for sunken narration and dialogue. I've been feeling a bit down lately, I don't know why. Lack of sleep. Lack of inspiration. Dementors are everywhere, sucking out my happiness and my soul eventually...everything looks grey and dreary, and the full moon's gawking down at me. MiM, stop it, right now._

_This chapter, I hope, brightens up your day wherever you are in the world._

_Brighter than mine. Dementors everywhere..._

_Expecto Patronum!)_

"We'll get your foot out of that cast in a second, dear," the nurse smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much for mending it!" Rapunzel thanked gratefully, shaking the kind-faced matron's hand with her good arm. The sun was already setting, the hostpital wing's lanterns beginning to light up as golden rays slanted through the tall western windows, casting a soft glow on the white divider curtains about Rapunzel's bed.

"Oh, you're sweet, dear," the lady smiled, "For the moment, you have guests."

"There's more of them?" she beamed.

"People take a natural liking to you, me dear, you shouldn't be surprised," the nurse chuckled, nodding her head over to the foot of her bed, covered in boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and boxes of fudge. There was even a bouquet of pretty wolfsbane flowers from a Herbology friend.

_"...they're pretty and you can use it in Potions,"_ she reasoned.

Classmates and schoolmates had come visiting since that morning, leaving little gifts, some of them from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Almost the whole Gryffindor house came. Even the head of house, Professor Toothiana sent over a box of Toothflossing Stringmints.

"Now, careful not to eat them all at once," the nurse warned and parted the curtains a tad bit, "Come on, you two, you have five minutes..."

The nurse left and Rapunzel craned her neck to see whoever it was.

Two rather short shadows came brushing along the divider curtains and a couple of younger students stood there in the gap left by the nurse. Hufflepuffs, as the yellow badges on their uniforms suggested. A boy and a girl, the former carrying a small basket of chocolate eggs, the girl a head shorter.

"H-Hi," he said rather nervously.

"Hi there," Rapunzel smiled kindly, then her eyes widened, suddenly beaming, "Hey, it's you two!"

The brown-haired boy nodded, a smile on his kind round face, "You saved our lives."

Rapunzel's heart fluttered in disbelief as she saw the two fine and well. The younger girl ran past the boy and knelt down on the floor beside Rapunzel's bed and gathered up her golden hair, "Pretty!" she giggled.

"Aw," Rapunzel cooed, patting the girl's fair hair, raggedly cut.

"This is for you, it's not much, but it's our favorite," the Huflepuff boy said, handing her the basket.

"Thank you," she replied, receiving it with her unhurt arm and settling it down on her lap, "I've never received so many gifts before!" she looked up at him, "I'm Rapunzel."

"I know, I know, the prefects told us," he said with a laugh a held out his hand, "I'm Jamie. Jamie Bennet-and this is my sister, Sophie."

"Nice to meet you," Rapunzel nodded and shook his hand, chuckling at the sight of Sophie still too preoccupied with her lengthy locks.

"Thanks for saving us again, ma'am," Jamie said, "We don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"Don't worry about it! I'll be out of here before dinner!" Rapunzel reassured, "The nurses are _pretty good_ at mending bones, you know."

A smile crossed his face, "I'm glad."

"Alright, you two, step aside!" the nurse came along with her sing-song voice, her wand out. The Bennets stepped back to stand at the foot of the bed, watching eagerly as the nurse pulled away Rapunzel's blanket to reveal her left foot in a cast.

Rapunzel exhaled, ready for whatever sensation the nurse's wand could bring.

"Alright, then," the elderly healer said, _"Diffindo."_

"Whoa..." Sophie said with wide eyes as the plaster cracked and fell apart.

Rapunzel bit her lip in excitement. To be out of the hospital bed would be nice!

"There," the nurse said, clearing away the plaster pieces, "Your leg's fine, as far as we could see, you'll be able to walk now, actually. Though your arm will need bandaging for a few days..."

Rapunzel slowly slid her legs off the bed, settling the basket of eggs to her bedside table, "Okay, here goes," she said to herself as her left foot touched the ground, "It fell asleep," she chuckled up at the nurse and the younger students. She felt the numb prickling under her skin, her left foot completely oblivious of the cold floor under it.

She held on to the bed and struggled to her feet.

"There!" she chuckled as she stood up, the prickling was gone, but her foot remained numb.

She took a small step forward, her breath shallow as she beamed, then the other. But her numb foot didn't seem to know what it was doing and gave way under her. Rapunzel let out a small shriek.

"Oh, dear!" the nurse yelped, catching her before her fell.

Jamie gasped as Sophie clapped her hands to her mouth.

"You better take a crutch with you, dear..." the nurse said.

Rapunzel let out a breath, "I guess running around would have to wait," she said with a sheepish smile at the siblings.

"You'll be alright, you'll see!" Jamie reassured.

"Right!" Sophie agreed.

* * *

"...twenty points to Slytherin!" Professor North boomed in the after-dinner speech, awarding Scorpius for saving Rapunzel.

The Slytherin table roared with applause, scattered clapping amongst the rest as they hooted and cheered for their pale-blonde prefect sitting among their seventh years, smiling curtly.

"Well that's _great_," Hiccup muttered as he rested his cheek on his hand sleepily. The floating candles flickered overhead, casting a golden glow on everyone's faces, the stars shimmering in the ceiling. The headmaster had been awarding points that had been overlooked with all the commotion going on in the past few days.

Those who helped extinguish the fire to the Quidditch field were all rewarded, as well.

It was like a race, actually, one House gaining lead only to be overtaken by another with the next wave of giveaway from their generous headmaster. All the more reason for every house to cheer with every point handed down on them like Christmas.

Those last ten points put Slytherin on top, mush to the dismay of the other three houses who held a natural dislike for them.

"Hey look who it is," Jack said with a smile beside him, nudging him by the arm, pointing to the other side of the Great Hall.

Hiccup turned to see Rapunzel struggling her way up towards them, limping with a crutch, her unbraided hair in a tangled armful, set over her sling. She sure looked miserably happy.

"Whoa, she's here already?!" Hiccup said in a happy disbelief.

_"...hi there, Rapunzel!"_ a few Gryffindor girls greeted as she passed by.

_"Hi,"_ she replied.

_"Do you need help or...?"_

_"No, thanks, I'm fine!" _she declined cheerfully.

"Come on, she looks like she could barely stand," Hiccup suggested.

They both stood up to meet her halfway, seeing how she walked at a pace slower than Professor ManSnoozie in the morning still half-asleep, but the headmasters' next words topped them.

"-and _lastly_! To a very brave Gryffindor who riz'ked her life to save others!"

Jack slung his staff over his shoulder, sliding out of his chair, laughing, "I think I know where this is going."

"-Rapunzel Gothel! A student worthy of herr' house!" Professor North announced, gesturing to the middle of the room.

Everyone there turned their heads, all eyes suddenly on the girl with the crutch and an armful of tangled golden hair.

"Wait, what?" she said in surprise at the sudden bellow of her name, glancing around at all the eager faces. Hiccup and Jack exchanged dumbfounded looks of great gladness.

"FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table suddenly erupted like a volcano, everyone there getting to their feet, hooting and cheering and roaring as loud as they can, and strangely, so did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, even half of the Slytherin table. The incident had marked itself on everyone, and each of them in that hall knew what she did. Ever since she was admitted in the hospital wing, students had been talking about her.

_"Well done, 'Punzy!"_

_"You're hero, you know that!?"_

The house engulfed Rapunzel, with a flabbergasted look on her face.

The Great Hall was plunged in a deafening din, Professor Toothiana spun in the air at the teachers' table , as excited as her house, perhaps even more. The headmaster laughed his booming chortle, clapping his big hands in celebration of the house as if they already won the House Cup. Professor ManSnoozie raised a goblet and Professor Bunnymund just rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. While the potions master, Professor Black sat there, clapping unenthusiastically, like an audience punishing a show with pitiful applause, adamant as ever.

"That's our biggest point this year!" Hiccup waved his hands in front of him, unable to speak out his astonishment, "WE'VE OVERTAKEN SLYTHERIN HOUSE!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, waving his staff in the air, sending a small flurry of snow down on the heads of th Gryffindors who would not stop crowding about Rapunzel.

Jack jumped in to join the crowd, still chanting Rapunzel's name.

The teachers made no move to quiet them down. After all, it had been a dreary week with one incident after another, and school would start again the next day. It was about time they shrugged off their worries for a moment.

Hiccup stood there, clapping his hands until he didn't feel the joy of the House Cup's prestige anymore, the triumphant cries of their house passing his ears now unheard, until his smile left his face.

Unlike the rest of them, he could not shrug off his troubles.

Besides, there was one other Gryffindor who was not enjoying the prospect of winning the coveted House Cup, as well.

He quietly slipped past the crowd, across the hall and out.

_"Now where are you, Merida...?"_ he asked himself as he ran up the marble staircase.

* * *

"...oh dear, oh dear, this isn' happenin..._This isn' happening!" _she skittered to an fro across the common room, "Oh, what do I do, what do I do...?"

"If you keep speaking to yourself like that, lass, people will think you've gone mad," came a familiar friendly voice.

Merida halted and watched Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, pass through the wall, bright white with a pearly sheen like all ghosts in the castle, his ruff hiding the slash across his neck.

"'Ello there, Sir Nick," Merida exhaled and sunk on an armchair. She had run all the way from the grounds to the common room almost an hour ago and yet she still could not suppress her apprehension for what she had seen in the forest.

Hiccup was harboring a dragon.

She had hidden herself in the girls' dormitory, soon moving downstairs to the common room when she found it empty. She wanted to tell someone-but something stopped her.

Hiccup never sold her out no matter what happened or no matter what she did.

But still...a dangerous fire-breathing beast is a different story.

"Shouldn' yeh be at the feast?" Merida asked him, she herself without appetite.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I get too envious seeing you lot eat all the time already, I think I'll manage to skip one dinner," he chuckled, crossing the room, his feet never touching the floor, "But what about you, Merida, you're missing all the celebrations down there..."

"It's just, I...oh, nev'r mind."

"Is something bothering you dear?" the kind ghost asked as he floated about.

Merida looked up at Sir Nick and scratched her head, "Sir Nich'olas? What would yeh do if yeh know yer friend is in danger?"

The ghost scrunched up his face in disbelief, "Why, I'd help him, of course! What else would you do!?"

"No, no-I mean, he's in hiding a-_secret_ and if yeh don't tell anyone, everyone could end up in danger but if you do, _he'll_ be the one _in_ danger." Merida said in one breath, motioning her hands like a mime as she did.

Nearly Headless Nick floated there, holding up a hand to his chin, thinking, "Well that's quite complicated, isn't it?"

"Quite..." Merida crossed her arms, slumping back on the chair.

"Is this a close friend of yours?"

"Yes, very...close." Merida said.

"Is Hiccup, by any chance, the "he" you're referring to...?" he said. He had always been about students from their first year to their last that the noble ghost knew almost each friendship and relation among the house members. The three had been great friends since their first day.

"Oh, no! Not a' all-what makes you say tha'!?" she laughed nervously with a wide sheepish smile. Nick just raised an eyebrow yet accepted her denial.

"I think I do have one thing to say, though," he said, clasping his hands in front of him, "How did you come by this _secret _in the first place? Did it come by chance or _did you choose_ to know?"

Of course it was by chance-who would choose to go into a dragon's lair? But then again, she followed the wisps there, trusting the little blue lights even in the Dark Forest. She wanted to know something, she wanted to stray away from whatever road lay paved ahead...

Merida blinked and shrugged, then changed her mind, "I _think_...I may have had a bit of a choice in it..."

Sir Nick clapped his hands together and spread out his silvery arms, "Well there you go, then!" he concluded, "You _chose_ to know-you carry as much a burden as you friend. that secret is not only his but yours now, as well. You have as much responsibility for it."

Merida was not sure if that really helped.

"But I had no idea-"

"That's why it's called a secret, isn't it? You never know what hits you next," the ghost chuckled, "But think on it: if you had a chance to change you fate..._would you?"_

* * *

"Where's Hiccup and Merida?" Rapunzel asked as students filed out of the Great Hall after all the excitement of the headmaster's point-giving. The candles were still burning bright, the sky dark in the ceiling.

"Somewhere talking, I hope, if not-then we'll be waiting for them at the hospital wing," Jack snorted, sliding out of his chair from the other side of the table, "Those two have been on bad terms for a while..."

"They have!?" Rapunzel's green eyes widened, "Since when? They're not fighting, are they?"

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," Jack reassured with a grin, walking to the other side of the  
Gryffindor table as students headed for the doors, "They just had an argument that led one shout to another."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Rapunzel sighed, feeling left out in all the happenings in the school during her stay in the hospital wing.

"Probably they didn't want you to worry," Jack shrugged and helped her out of her chair, the girl struggling up to her feet holding on to her crutch and her useless arm a dead weight, "You look like you tackled a troll, after all, Pretzel."

Rapunzel let out a small chuckle as she got to her feet.

"How long until you get out of these?" Jack asked, fishing her long golden hair off the floor with the crook of his staff and gathering them.

"Wait, what?" she said, puzzled.

"No, not your hair-_those_."

"Oh," she said casting swift glances on her arm in a sling and the crutch, "I-I don't know, a week?"

"Huh. Hugo said the nurses work faster than that," he furrowed his eyebrows in a look of mild disappointment, leaning on his staff with a handful of lengthy locks.

"Oh, they do-I just wanted to make sure I won't break any of my bones while they heal." she explained, "I'll carry those..."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes on her tangled locks of hair Jack carried.

"Nope, no way, look at yourself-I should be carrying you!" he chortled.

Rapunzel smiled.

"-heh, this is quite heavy," he added with a chuckled.

It was nice to have friends...

They made their way across the hall, only a few students were left dawdling about, and a handful walking out sluggishly, chatting animatedly. She limped on her crutch, her right foot pulsing with pain whenever she took a step forward.

Rapunzel had never wished for the prickling numbness to return so much.

But the nurse said feeling her foot hurt was better than it feeling nothing, at all.

She winced a bit everytime her foot touched the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, noticing her look of discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she nodded.

Jack looked at her, face blank of any expression, as if regarding her face.

_"...she never really complains..."_ he remembered Hiccup say when the topic of Rapunzel's accident came up at dinner.

"You should get this braided again," Jack smiled, nodding his head down to the mass of smooth golden hair in his arms, trying to lighten her mood, "It'll take the whole girls' dorm, though."

"Yeah, I will." she agreed.

A lot of people greeted Rapunzel as she and Jack reached the door, many a "get well" or "congatulations" was heard, especially from the good-natured Hufflepuffs who were heading down to the basement corridors back to their common room.

"Hey, Jack! Rapunzel!" came a cheery girl's voice. A classmate. Lily came up to them, beaming, her red hair gleaming in the firelight, green eyes bright, "You know about the meeting right?"

"No," Rapunzel said, looking quite forlorn. Just how much had she missed?

"It was cancelled, wasn't it?" Jack said.

"Yeah-with that fire and all." Lily nodded.

"What fire?" Rapunzel cut in, feeling lost and irritated.

"The quidditch pitch caught on fire this afternoon." Lily told her, "It's nothing to worry about, Professor Longbottom put it out with some sort of charm-anyway, Al wanted me to tell you and the others that..."

She looked about warily, the Entrance hall was nearly empty. Lily leaned in closer to them and said in a low voice, _"...the meeting's been moved tonight."_

"Why wouldn't he just change the date in the fake galleons?" Jack said, shifting Rapunzel's long hair in his hold, staff tucked under his arm.

Lily smiled knowingly, _"Advanced magic."_

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned, interested, "You have my attention, Potter."

"Advanced magic?" Rapunzel stammered. She stared down at her right arm in a sling. Her wand arm was still broken.

She had always been a rather excitable person, her movements spoke for her (not that she was ever in a lack fo words), always running, lively. But with a crutch, an arm in plaster and a foot in torture, she wondered if she would be able to keep up with the others.

Lily held up a finger to her lips with a smile, "Don't let non-members overhear, alright?"

"Okay," Rapunzel nodded. Jack smirked.

"Great," Lily smiled to both of them and spotted Rapunzel's crutch, and the armful of golden hair, "Um...now how do we get you up the sets of stairs?"

"Good question," Jack agreed, glancing up at the grand staircase, "How on earth did you get down from all those steps?"

"Getting down is easy, climbing up is the question," Lily said, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Jamie and Sophie helped me," Rapunzel smiled.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Friends of yours?" Jack tilted his head with an amused look in his blue-grey eyes. She nodded.

Jack just smiled knowingly. A true smile.

"Come on, we'll help you up. Something's waiting for you up there."

* * *

"Has-Has anyone seen Merida?" Hiccup asked, turning to every face in the crowded common room. the fire was bright, the room warm and familiar with all its chatter and noise. Everyone had gathered in the common room. Seventh years playing wizards chess by the sofas, a bunch of students trying out joke items form Weasley' Wizard Wheezes (a boy ran across the room laughing with smoke coming out of his ears). Some were bringing in plates of food, most likely pilfered from the feast or generously handed out on request by the elves in the kitchen.

"-yes, up-no, no, more to the left, that's it!" someone directed from all the hubbub. Two third years were using a levitation charm to raise a banner up in the wall.

Nobody seemed to have heard his question.

"She's cooped up in the girls' dormitory, why?" prefect Rose asked, passing by him to join her brother and Al by the fireplace.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Finally ending that little quarrel of yours, eh?" Hugo chuckled from the couch.

"Wait-how did you know?" Hiccup said, tossing a hand up.

"_Rumors have wings, the ground has ears_," the sixth year replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Neither do I, but it makes sense doesn't it?" Hugo laughed.

"Uh, yeah..." Hiccup said uncertainly as he crossed the room, dodging a flying sparkler zooming about the room.

_"-darn it! Uncle George shouldn't sell this stuff to students!"_ Rose hissed as the sparkler collided with the Gryffindor banner and set it on fire.

Hiccup barely glanced behind to see the flurry of water spells sent up (they had too much practice with the Aguamenti charm from the quidditch fire) and went on his way silently with hands in his pockets.

He needed to find her somehow. It had to be tonight.

He has to make her understand.

Merida _must_ understand.

If she didn't...who would?

Hiccup ran up the spiral staircase, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair, troubled.

No-nervous. If she was mad at him before, what did she think of him now?

He hurried to the boys' dormitory to get his stuff. It was going to be a long night.

"Oh, the things I do for you, bud..." he groaned, his thoughts sent to Toothless in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK, RAPUNZEL!"

She stood there, frozen as the common room was filled with applause and hoots.

"Ta-da!" Lily giggled.

She turned form her to Jack as the portrait door closed behind them. She could not believe the sight of the whole house gathered. The room was overcrowded, some were on the dormitory balcony overlooking the common room, others up ont he armchairs, the applause went on ceaselessly. Even Nearly Headless Nick floated by the window, clapping with a cheerful smile as always.

"A toast!" Al's voice boomed from over all the noise as he jumped up the sofa with goblet of butterbeer in hand. Everyone quieted down.

_"Come on, it's your party..."_ Jack whispered in her ear, ushering her to the center of the room, still carrying her mass of golden hair.

She looked from face to face, flabbergasted, too shocked-unable even to smile.

A banner on the wall read: "_WELCOME BACK, RAPUNZEL!"_

No one's ever done anything like that for her.

Not even Mother.

"-to an exceptional hero! A Gryffindor in every way!" Al raised up his goblet, smiling down at her, "To Rapunzel!"

"TO RAPUNZEL!" everyone echoed, including Jack, and lifted their drinks, the room plunged in a cheerful din once more. Tiny fireworks flitted about in the air, swooping over everyone's heads, popping and changing color. Confetti was conjured and came falling down.

"-not to mention we're in the lead by forty five points!" someone hollered which stirred the cheers again.

A smile crossed her face as she gaped at the whole house taking pride in having her. Her heart fluttered in joy and for that one moment, forgot what the nurse had said earlier that day...

That her leg will never heal.


	13. Chasing Patronuses and a Quaffle

(-INSERT_ DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_I'm actually writing at least one chapter in advance at the moment, makes the work easier, but also helps me "predict" what would happen next, but I found out it gets pretty confusing, besides, reviews make the chapter better and writing them in advance ruins my continuum…I write almost everywhere in school, in class, at the cafeteria, in my friend's classrooms, under the pine tree (but they cut that down, so that's gone…) so most of the time, I'm struggling to find a "spark"._

_Thank you guys for brightening up my days with your reviews, this morning was particularly bland until I found Patronuses in your words, and poof! Dementors are gone~_

_I do hope that you guys will keep reading this, to whatever end. I hope I could finish this before college starts, though, because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to finish it then, or maybe I will. Anything's possible. Besides, I've always written stories, reading books made me do so, I guess those tow always go together, they helped me pass the time when I was a kid. I didn't know how to play the games my classmates did, and for a kid; well, let's say that didn't gain me a lot of friends._

_I'm doing the same thing here years later. Something just drew me back to the old magic castle…_

_Maybe, like that little ankle biter sitting alone in the corner with a book, I feel alone. And yet, not so._

_As Ms. Rowling said it: "Whether you come back by the page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you HOME."_

_Enjoy, everyone! Expecto Patronum!)_

* * *

Merida sat on the overstuffed couch by the window in the girls' dormitory, hugging her knees to her chest, deaf to all the muffled merriment seeping through the walls from the common room below.

Her bright red hair was illuminated in the pale moonlight, no fire warmed the fireplace. Dark shadows and cold air filled the dormitory.

Should she tell anyone about Hiccup's secret...?

Why was he hiding a dragon in the Forbidden Forest in the first place?

"Everyone's in danger," she breathed.

_Dragons can never be domesticated._

First lesson on the topic in their Care for Magical Creatures textbook.

She remembered one rumor about a previous gamekeeper in the school who tried to raise one-didn't know how that one ended but it wasn't a good idea in the first place.

"What were you thinkin', lad?" she huffed.

It's not her secret, she shouldn't be worrying about it-but why was she?

_"...you have as much responsibility,"_ Merida remembered Nearly Headless Nick tell her earlier that evening.

"But do I?!" she tossed her hands up and kicked her feet off the chair, getting up and began to pace about.

"Just because I followed the wisps didn' mean I _wanted_ to know about tha' dragon!" Merida groaned in irritation, taking to the old habit of talking to herself, "I didn't even know he had somethin' ter hide!"

But she _chose_ to follow the blue lights.

She made a choice.

"I still don't see how I 'ave anything to do with it!" Merida seethed, grabbing a poker from the corner of the fireplace and hitting one of the posts of her bed with it, leaving yet another dent on the polished wood, joining many other marks she made through the years.

Merida was torn between telling the school for their safety or keeping Hiccup's pesky little pet a secret for _his sake_.

"Darn you, Haddock!" she screeched, hitting the post again, the wood shifting in place a bit.

The loud music and sounds of cheer continued on downstairs. Why was there a party, anyway?

_"...psst..."_

Merida's head snapped up at the sudden sound, looking around in the half-lit room.

_"...psst!"_

"Who's 'thaer!?" she shouted, grasping the poker byt both hands in front of her, glancing abotu, shifting on her feet every second. The encounter in the woods had sent a wave of paranoia through her-it's not like everyday you almost get killed by a dragon.

_"...Merida!"_ came a hiss.

She took in a sharp breath at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she said, frozen in place, her blue eyes shifting from one corner of the room to the other.

_"...out the window!"_

Merida's eyes darted to the arched windows of the dormitory, all closed.

She held the poker tightly in her grip and stealthily made her way to one of them, keeping to the walls.

"Who is it!?" she called out.

_"...it's me, Hiccup!"_

"Hiccup!?" she gasped and opened the window, a cold breeze came blowing at her face. She barely poked her head out before she saw something coming right at her face.

"Eeek!" Merida screeched, sidestepping as something was thrown through the open window, clattering to the floor. Her bow.

_"-sorry!"_ Hiccup's voice quickly called out from the outside.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, what are ye doing!?" Merida scolded, glancing out only to fall back again as another object whizzed into the room. Her wand. It sent sparks out of its end as it sailed through the air and hit the floor.

_"Will yeh stop tha'!?"_ she yelled at him, getting to her feet and picking up the bow and the wand.

She heard scraping sounds from outside the window and Hiccup's head popped into view as she tossed her beloved bow on to her bed.

"Hi," he said wryly with a grin on his face.

All thoughts about the dragon dilemma were erased from her mind for that one moment as Merida crossed the room. The Gryffindor tower was one of the tallest in the castle, after all, so how was he...?

"How are yeh doin' tha?" she said, glancing out.

"I-er..."

"MOTHER OF-!?"

Hiccup took a hold of the windowsill and pushed himself up, his hand clamped down on her mouth, muffling the rest of her scream.

"Shh!" he warned.

_"Mmphmmphhm!"_ Merida tried to say, jabbing his chest with the tip of her wand.

Hiccup pulled his hand away hesitantly, eyeing the wand with dread.

_"Why is a dragon outside my window!?"_ she hissed at him, slamming down the poker on the windowsill, nearly hitting Hiccup's hand.

"I can explain!" Hiccup told her as they both glanced down at the black dragon holding on to the side of the tower like a lizard, holding up Hiccup on a sort of saddle on his back. Pale moonlight casted on the wall made the dragon's black scales glimmer dimly. The reptile glared up at Merida with his pale green eyes, almost aglow in the dark, a low rumble rising up from its throat.

"Well tha' explains a lot," Merida said, turning to Hiccup, narrowing her eyes on him.

"It's not what you think, Merida," Hiccup said calmly, holding up his hands, "Please let me explain."

"Then explain!" Merida shrugged, tossing the poker aside and pocketing her retrieved wand.

"He's my friend." Hiccup said simply.

Merida exhaled and her expression softened.

"He's a dragon, Hic!" she breathed.

"Please, Merida." he said, his face pleading.

Merida let her arms fall to her sides, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Merida! Are you there!?"

They both gasped, turning to the door as someone knocked rather hardly against the loud music that had somehow faded from their hearing as they talked.

"Oh, no," Hiccup said, eyes darting to Merida.

She simply looked back to him.

"Is he really yer friend?" she said firmly.

"Yes." Hiccup nodded sincerely.

Merida let out a huff of air, "So am I."

Hiccup could not believe what he had just heard; a smile crossed his face, joy and disbelief swirling in his stomach. Merida just smiled. Finally!

Hiccup let out a breath of disbelief.

"Merida, I-"

"Go," she said and turned to the door, _"One moment!"_

With a gust of air, Hiccup flew away with the black dragon, disappearing into the night.

With the wind blowing back his hair and robes, Hiccup held on to Toothless as he flew through the air, over the roofs of the castle, soaring up to the low-hanging clouds.

"_Did you hear that, Toothless!?"_ he yelled, laughing, _"Merida-she-she! OH, YEAH!"_

* * *

"...this spell may not be relevant at the moment, but believe me, it'll make a difference the earlier you try to master it!" Al told them all as he walked across the room, watching his fellow members try to conjure their patronuses.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ was the yell all around the room of requirement.

"-now, take note to think of a happy memory! The happiest you can conjure!" Al said, watching the air burst with beautiful silver-white hazes an fountains, like faint trails of dreams. The prefect was oddly a very commanding yet kind presence even with his unruly black hair that made him look like a troublemaker.

"-there it is, there it is-I lost it!" Rapunzel cried out, waving her wand with her left arm instead of her usual right. She stared up at the fading specks of silver in the air.

"That was a good try, Rapunzel, don't worry!" Al cheered her up as he passed, continuing with his lecture as everyone practiced, "Now, patronuses are not just spells, they are reflections of your souls-of your joy. The sadder you are, the weaker it is-_good one, Lily_!"

Most of them glanced to see a faint form of something in the silver of the patronus Lily's wand sprouted, but too blurry to actually be anything.

Rapunzel limped over with her crutch to a bench at the side of the room and settled herself down, her foot grateful for her weight to be taken off it. She watched everyone try out their skills on the Patronus charm, the room illuminated softly by the silvery auras of the spells.

"-Patronuses take form in time, of animals that reflect you," the Gryffindor prefect continued, straightening a first-year's wand hold, "It's quite easy really, you can get it even in your first practices-just remember to _be happy_!"

"Well that's quite easy, isn't it?" Jack chuckled, walking across the room sluggishly, with his staff over his shoulder.

"Unless you're a pretty sad fellow," Al chuckled and moved away, fiddling with his wand, "All you have to do is say it clearly-no need for fancy wandwork or silly swishes, all you need is in _here_." he pointed to his heart.

"Pretty dramatic, cousin," Rose taunted as she went about a group of Ravenclaws. Al grinned and shrugged.

"So basically we're feeding dementors with these." Jack said, twirling his staff in his fingers like a baton.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Hugo called from one of the armchairs at the corner of the room. Jack just smirked and moved to the side of the room.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Merida yelled clearly. The usual silver spray of the charm burst into the air, but then suddenly, a large glob light formed from it, and bounded up into the air with a trail of shimmering silver at its wake, the form of a bear than ran up in the air to scamper around the chandelier.

"Fantastic, Merida!" Al sidestepped to avoid being trampled by the Patronus as it went about and patted Merida on the shoulder.

_"Why a bear!?"_ was all she said as she stared up at her Patronus.

Rapunzel smiled at Merida succeeding to make her first fully-formed patronus and stared down at her wand-arm in a cast, "Well, seems like I'm not that happy at the moment, huh?" she said, glancing at Pascal on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

She glanced up to see Jack standing there, leaning on his staff.

"Yeah...sort of. Kinda." she said.

"Well, you've got a reason not to be able to call out some great patronus at the moment," Jack said and settled down on the bench beside her, watching the rest of the Dumbledore's Army send their patronuses across the room, a dog patronus running into a rather small boy, knocking him down.

"I'm lagging behind," she sighed.

Jack tilted his head and smiled at her, "Then why don't you try again?"

"My patronus disappears every time I try."

"Just think of a happy memory," he urged her on, "You must have one, right?"

She smiled back and turned to him, "Well what about you, I didn't see you try even once."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I can make a pretty good Patronus..."

"Really?"

"Yep," he smirked confidently.

"Then why don't you try?" Rapunzel challenged, letting her crutch lean on the side of the bench, "Remember the happiest memory you ever had and call out a proper patronus if you can."

"Alright, then!" Jack agreed, "If you promise to give it another shot."

"Deal."

Jack inhaled, as if preparing for a dive and twirled his staff in his hands, pointing it at the air in front of them, and said in a low but clear voice...

_"Expecto Patronum."_

Rapunzel watched with wide eyes as silvery light slowly spun itself into being in the middle of the staff's crook, like a fire breathing in air to grow, it suddenly erupted and swam off , leaving a trail of shimmering light behind it. A dolphin swimming in the air, one of the brightest yet to be seen in the room.

She laughed as the dolphin sailed about a group of first years like a child seeking playmates.

"Wow..." Rapunzel gaped, following the sight of the dolphin across the room, "That's very good!"

But as she glanced back at him, she saw something in his face as he watched his patronus swim about.

There was a smile, yes, as the Patronus reflected, Jack was a pretty happy soul.

But there was something else. A glimmer of wistfulness in his eyes, like remembering something bittersweet...

...regret?

"What memory is it?" she asked softly.

For a moment there, she though he had not heard. He stared almost blankly, his blue-grey eyes following the silver dolphin, and then he smiled, not looking at her.

_"...skating on a winter morning."_ he replied quietly, lost in memory. He grinned with a small huff, snapping out of his thoughts and turned to her, "Now you try, as promised."

"Okay!" Rapunzel said and held her wand shakily in her left arm, waving it in the air in front of her, _"Expecto Patronum..."_

Merida spun around as her bear Patronus ran around her happily, she chortled a great laugh.

"Aren't yeh adorable?" she giggled, brushing the Patronus' silver fur as it passed with her fingers, wisps of white light like smoke trailing as she did.

_"I did it!"_

She glanced behind to see a Patronus prancing beautifully across the room, much to the awe of the members. A majestic white stallion neighed and frolicked gracefully.

"Wonderful, Rapunzel!" Al's voice boomed.

Merida smiled at Rapunzel's success, watching the stallion gallop past, her friend appearing into view, sitting on a bench with the silver of the Patronus still glowing at the tip of her wand like a lumos charm.

"...told you you could do it." Jack smiled beside her, leaning the side of his forehead on his staff with a grin. Rapunzel smiled back gratefully, her green eyes glimmering in the light.

Merida watched the two, barely noticing that her Patronus had faded into thin air.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Hiccup!" Merida snapped up and turned around to see him there, his brown hair in disarray like he had just fought with a storm.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, smiling, "That was one great Patronus you had there."

"Thanks..." she said, crossing her arms uneasily, "H-How long 'ave you been there?"

"Just now," he said, seeing Rapunzel's stallion prance about as he caught his breath, "No one told me we had a meeting in the middle of the night."

"Sorry," she scratched her head, "So, er...how's your-_friend?"_

Hiccup turned to her with a look of dismay, "Toothless is getting uneasy, being cooped up and all..."

"Tha's one weird name fer a-"

"Shh!" Hiccup held a finger to his lips.

"Oh, yeah, righ'-sorry."

There was an awkward moment of silence, they both stood there without saying anything as the practice meeting went on, shouts of _'expecto patronum'_ going about the room. Merida was not really sure of what to say. She and Hiccup had been on bad terms for quite a while, she almost got mauled by his little friend hiding out in the woods, and suddenly she was almost forced to keep his secret.

Merida let out a deep breath, fiddling with the curly red forelock above her brows.

"Uh, so..." Hiccup began, scratching his head and turning to her.

"Yeh should start with yer Patronus," Merida said curtly, tapping her wand on her other hand.

Hiccup pocketed his hands, and exhaled, "Look, Merida, I'm really sorry that I've been sort of a-well, as Jack put it, a _git_."

Merida suddenly stifled a chortle, pinching her nose, "No, no, sorry-go on, lad..."

Hiccup chuckled nervously and went on, "I should have just told you, but it's a sorta complicated situation-p-please understand."

"Well, if 'ad somethin' like tha', I'd definitely do everythin' ter hide it," Merida said with a sort of understanding, "But, Hiccup, why is yer little friend _even here?"_

"Hey, there you are, guys!" Rapunzel waved to them.

"Oh-hi, Rapunzel!" Hiccup stammered, waving to her.

"Keeping a secret over there, lovebirds!?" Jack taunted.

"We'll talk later, arigh'?" Merida clapped him on the back rather too hardly, making Hiccup lurch forward, wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Oomph!" he coughed as Merida ran towards the two.

"I thought I was safe from getting hit at school," Hiccup rubbed the side of his neck with a weak laugh and followed behind the wild-haired Scot, recalling that he was more than used to getting knocked over by a _gentle_ pat on the shoulder by his gnarly neighbors and his brawny father. Merida could well be one of them.

Come to think of it, Hiccup was sure Stoick the Vast would be more than glad to have a daughter like Merida than a son like him.

Merida was one of the boys...

"Finally made up, hm?" Jack smirked, satnding up as the two reached the bench, swinging his staff. Rapunzel was smiling expectantly up at them.

Merida's eyebrows furrowed, tilting her head, a great tumble of fiery hair falling over to the side of her face, a grin on her face, "Well..."

"Yeah, you could say that..." Hiccup grinned.

"Really!? Uh-oh!" Rapunzel bolted up only to fall forward.

They all darted forward to catch her.

"Careful with yerself, lass!" Merida laughed as she caught Rapunzel by the waist.

"You'll end up in the hospital wing again!" Jack added as he and Hiccup got a hold of either one of her arms, all of them in fits of laughter.

Rapunzel held on to them with her left hand as they pushed her up to her feet again, giggling.

"I'm glad to be back!" she smiled up at all of them, they smiled back. Jack's lopsided grin, Merida's toothy beam and Hiccup's awkward smile.

The Patronuses leapt about, formless or not, filling the room with an effect of fluttering bliss, the opposite of a dementor's eeriness, sending everyone in a feeling of lightheartedness.

But Patronuses weren't needed to make the four any more happier than that instant, happy for no reason, at all.

For that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

* * *

Sanderson ManSnoozie stood at the second-floor corridor's entrance, staring up at one of the grand staircases moving to and fro from door-to-door. Bright moonlight slanted through the windows, the moving stairs cast spidery shadows moving all across the walls and floors, the portraits dozing off to their dreams within their frames. Everything was silent, and him, most of all.

Professor ManSnoozie held a pensive look on his face, thinking deeply.

He knew the history of the castle almost to every detail, even to the point when the Four Founders laid the first brick down. His knowledge of it stretches farther than the pages of Hogwarts, A History.

His arms folded behind his back, he tried to recall the workings of the castle...

The staircases were enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw, herself, one of the brightest witches in history. And though her exact methods were never discovered, it is known that it was a form of leligimens. A magic that allowed for inanimate objects to think for themselves.

One of such objects is the well-known Sorting Hat. One of the most intelligent, as well.

But only few ever realize, Professor ManSnoozie among them, that the castle itself is imbued with that kind of enchantment.

That was why the stairs always changed their minds.

And they never fall without a reason.

Sandy held a hand to his chin. The stairs would never fall without a cause...

His amber-brown eyes scanned the steps as the staircase moved.

A small crack was visible at the base, right below the second step.

Troubled by the sight of it, he stepped forward and stooped down to touch it.

He had made sure the stairs were in the greatest shape when he fixed it with his enchantments, yet there it was, lying inconspicuously on the stone surface. Sandy traced his hand along it and looked at the tips of his fingers.

Dark sand-like material was clearly visible on his fingetips.

He clenched his jaw as one thing entered his mind.

Black magic.

Spotting an unnatural shadow move right along the ones of the moving stairs, he looked up to see a dark form standing at the end of one of the open passageways on the upper floors, it receded back into the shadows, almost melting into the darkness of the night, out of the light of the moon.

Sandy stood up and clenched his fist, the grains of black sand disappearing into a puff of golden light in his hand.

He knew that form. He'd know it anywhere.

Pitch.

* * *

_"Listen up!"_

Everyone snapped up, holding their brooms, hearts pounding at what Al had to say.

Merida gripped the handle of the Comet Sixty-Two broom she had borrowed from the school broom supply, letting out a small calm breath like she did whenever she was about to try and shoot a fairly difficult target, calming down her nerves as she imagined the touch of the bowstring on her cheek.

The quidditch pitch was still rather foggy that early morning, though the sunlight lit everything up and warmed everything it touched, the pale mist hovering over the dewy grass glistening, the fresh scent of cold crisp air hung about.

The aspiring candidates for the Gryffindor team lined up at the edge of the field, wearing the members' spare quidditch robes and armor, some feeling rather overwhelmed to be wearing the scarlet and gold outfit.

The team members stood nearby, looking impressive with their uniforms and brooms, skills already proven. They watched the applicants with looks of amusement and interest.

Al walked along the line of applicants, his sleek polished Firebolt slung over his shoulder in the same manner Jack always did with his staff. Al glanced over to them with a smile, his jet-black hair unkempt, sticking out in all directions like he had just rolled out of bed, his cheeks flushed in the chilly air, green eyes glimmering, a pair of goggles hung about his neck.

"It's a shame to see so much of you show up, really," he said, the grass letting out faint crushing sound under his boots, "We only have _one_ spot open this season."

A murmur washed over the applicants.

"Just one?" a third year spoke up.

"Of course we'll keep a handful of you in mind, just in case-" Al said, halting, "But all of you today will be competing to be a Chaser."

"Pae'rfect..." Merida said, glancing nervously up the stands to see Rapunzel waving down to her encouragingly, Jack nodding at her with a grin. She gave a small smile to see them, but her heart's pounding went on.

_"Where are ye, Hiccup...?"_ she hissed.

While up in the stands, Rapunzel craned her neck to see the group gathering below, pulling her Gryffindor scarf up to her chin, her right arm's sling was removed, all was left was a layer of bandages across her forearm, drawings already on it, doodles of stars and birds and flowers she loved to draw so much. She clutched a bowl of pumpkin pasty on her lap.

"What's taking them so long...?" Jack huffed, plopping down beside her, wearing the hood of his Hogwarts uniform over his snow-white hair, his face pale and seemed to be unaffected by the cold-or had succumbed to it.

"Don't know, but Merida looks tense," she said, turning to him, "Pumpkin pasty?"

"No, thanks," Jack said with a smile, watching Al speak to the quiddtich applicants.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Rapunzel said, laying down the bowl of dessert on the seat beside her and leaned out further, holding on to the railing, "Someone's missing from the team."

"Isn't that why they had try-outs in the first place?" Jack chuckled, leaning back on his seat, feeling the cold morning breeze on his face with delight.

"No, I mean, there's only five of them down there!"

"I really don't get it," Jack said, shrugging.

Rapunzel sat back and faced him, "Right, forgot you really didn't know much about it. Quidditch has seven players, Three _Chasers_-they _chase_ a red ball called the _quaffle_, pass it around and get it to one of those three hoops." she pointed to one of the three tall poles with hoops at the top on either side of the quidditch field, "Each team has three hoops defended by the _Keeper_, get the quaffle past the opponent's Keeper and through their hoop, ten points."

"Hm," Jack raised an eyebrow with interest, crossing his arm, "Beats having to toil over potions."

Rapunzel smiled, "Yep. Now, there are two players on each team called _Beaters_, they carry small bats to keep two balls called _bludgers_ away from their teammates or towards the enemy to knock them off course like-_woosh_!"

"Interesting," Jack smirked as he listened to Rapunzel explain the game to him with enthusiasm, motioning with ehr hands as she did, like a child storytelling, a faint mist forming around her breath as she spoke with flushed cheeks.

"And the last player is the _Seeker_-probably the most important player. All he has to do chase around a tiny little golden ball called the _Snitch_, it's pretty hard, though, it's lightning fast and almost impossible to spot!" Rapunzel said in one breath, tossing her hands up with an excited giggle, "The game ends when the Seeker catches the Snitch-giving the house _one hundred and fifty points_!"

"Wow," Jack nodded slowly, "Never knew you were into sports much."

"Oh," Rapunzel beamed nervously, a red tint staining her cheeks, "It's the only sport I know, actually..."

They watched the pre-game instructions go on below, Merida jumping lightly on her feet as if to fire herself up, looking pretty determined. Jack kept his hood up, leaning back lazily and stared out to the castle visible over the opposite side of the stands, serene in the morning. The stands that have burned down were fixed, though they looked pretty charred, bright new house banners hung over the sides.

Only a few students were there, scattered all over the open stadium, mostly Gryffindors, but there were others who just wanted to watch.

Rapunzel suddenly gasped and slapped her forehead with her wrist, _"Why didn't I see it before!?"_

"See what?"

Rapunzel pointed down to the quidditch pitch below, "Where's the Keeper!?"

"Who's the Keeper?"

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel stated like it was common knowledge.

_"He's a house player?"_ Jack scoffed in disbelief with a grin, arms still crossed.

Lanky little Hiccup, one of the clumsiest people in Gryffindor-a Quidditch Keeper?

"Well, yeah-he got in last year during the championship against Slytherin!" Rapunzel told him, "That was his first game but we won!"

There was a glimmer in her green eyes at remembering the house's past glory.

"How exactly did he manage that?" Jack tilted his head, still doubting her claim.

"I-" Rapunzel looked up in the sky in thought, "I don't know really-we got our hands on the brooms during detention, they made us clean the supply room and we got out hands on a few brooms...he turned out to be an _excellent flyer_."

"Huh..."

"Like he was flying for years, really. And we never saw him on a broom before that."

"Didn't he promise Merida he'd be here?" Jack said.

"I know."

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!" Rose's commanding voice rose up in the air as she headed to the middle of the field and blew an ear-piercing whistle, one hand raised up, the other clutching the red quaffle. The team members mounted their brooms and kicked off, heading to their posts, the other chaser covered up for Hiccup and took up the keeper position for the left field while Al (a seeker) took the left since they needed to focus on the quaffle for that try-out.

Rose stopped in midfield, right beside a wooden trunk (oddly shaking, like it had something inside moving) , the red quaffle eyed by all the contenders at the edge of the field, mounted on their brooms, ready.

"Alrigh', let's do this..." Merida told herself, _"Eyes on the prize..."_

"IT'S VERY SIMPLE! Once you hear the whistle-_kick off_!" Rose called out, her voice heard all over the pitch, "The Quaffle is your target, you've been divided into two with a trio of hoops to target, but every other chaser is an opponent! The first chaser to achieve five shoots gets the spot!"

Rapunzel and Jack were on the edge of their seats, anticipation building.

"THREE!" Rose yelled, the whistle held up to her lips, the quaffle raised over her head.

_"...come on, come on..."_ Merida told herself, the ground underneath her felt like it was yanking her down.

"TWO!" Rose kicked the wooden trunk at her feet, it burst open and two black blurs flew into the air, whizzing. Bludgers.

"Let's see how good you all fly..." Jack smirked.

_"ONE!" _

With athletic grace, Rose tossed the quaffle up into the air, her straight red hair flipping in the wind and blew on the whistle.

The sound resonated in the pitch for a split second, and then drowned in the sudden gusts of winds kicked up by the chasers as they flew up. Merida felt her stomach lurch, feeling weightless. Freedom. Merida's hair waved about her, she squinted at the strong cold wind at her face as she stretched her pale hand before her, ready to grab the quaffle.

"YER MINE NOW!"


	14. Darkness and Dragon's Breath

_(-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_This chapter's gone pretty long, I hope you guys don't mind, I didn't want to cut a quarter off it and put it in the next chapter. Things are going smoother in my life as graduation nears, and so, I get more time to write-except at bedtime where I read to my little sister, I'm reading a chapter off Harry Potter each night, trying to get her to read (the brother's better, he's showing off by reading the Hobbit)._

_I have already uploaded this chapter before I got to read some of the reader's questions in the reviews, so the answers and explanations will have to be answered in the next update._

_Anyway, I know there are shippers reading this (I don't know who you are, but I will find you-and I will ship you…), and I just wanted to know what ship sails with the most "passengers" on it. Jackunzels here? Anyone? How about Mericup? Merijack, people? I don't know what other ships are sailing here, but please post your favorite ship at the comments, thank you! I think I pissed off a few Merijacks for some reason..._

_Also, the italic error in the last chapter has been fixed, it meant nothing, it was no dream or flashback, it was a scene, I hope that's the end of it._

_So, here you go, enjoy and __**don't forget to floss!)**_

* * *

Hiccup walked across the Entrance Courtyard, huffing. The first period class of that morning had already begun and students were hustling and bustling about the surrounding corridors. Sunlight kissed the stone paved floors of the courtyard, the morning mists already gone though it was still sort of chilly. The Forbidden Forest sure was too far from the castle to run to and fro everyday.

"At least he won't be hungry for a while..." Hiccup sighed tiredly, entering the Entrance Hall. Toothless' situation was...delicate. Not only because he's a freaking dragon hidden in the schools grounds but because...

"Yeah, _that_..." Hiccup groaned.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, 'LIL!"

A group of Gryffindors bounded into the Great Hall wearing disheveled quidditch robes, hooting like a band of baboons.

_"Yeah, we got ourselves a new Chaser!"_

"Chaser...?" Hiccup said and followed them inside.

The Great Hall was scattered with students having late breakfasts, most of them Gryffindors.

"Hey, Hiccup, where have you been?"

Hugo ran up beside him, punching him playfully on the shoulder, his face freckly from the cold, hair rumpled, "You missed the try-outs!"

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Th-that was today!?"

He clutched his head on either side frantically.

"Yeah, we told you yesterday," Hugo said.

"Oh, no, I forgot! This is bad, this is really bad..."

"It's okay, man, we managed."

"Wait-did you say Lily got into the team?" Hiccup said, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Well, yeah," Hugo said, "She beat Merida by one shot."

Hiccup quickly broke away from the conversation and ran along the Gryffindor table, looking for her. How could he have forgotten!?

"This is terrible..." he panted, spotting Merida's bright red hair up above the table. She sat there beside Rapunzel, still wearing quidditch robes, her still messier than ever, looking bleak, propping her cheek up with her hand, staring sleepily down on her cup of tea.

_"...it's okay, you'll get in next year-Al said you're already a back up, after all..."_ Rapunzel reassured her, patting her friend's back.

_"...yeah, Merida, you're at least a step closer."_ Jack added from across the table, dropping his staff down on the table with a clatter beside Merida's bow, _"...you were great!"_

"M-Merida...?"

All three of them turned to see Hiccup approaching them, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

_"Where were you?"_ Merida said sharply, narrowing her clear blue eyes up on him.

"I'm sorry, I-I was..." Hiccup tried to reason.

_"Yeh promised!"_ Merida slid out of her chair.

Rapunzel grabbed her crutch and got to her feet, holding back Merida's arm as the Scot stepped up to Hiccup.

"I know I did, but I ahd to-_oh, this is all messed up..." _Hiccup said, running his hands through his hair agitatedly.

Merida's face was twisted in dislike, gritting her teeth, "Does everything have to be a trick to you!? A lie!?" she jabbed Hiccup's chest with a finger.

"Merida!" Rapunzel said, pulling her back.

Jack rose to his feet and got his staff, "Guys! Calm down!"

"I screwed up! I should have remembered before now!" Hiccup admitted, holding up his hands. There were onlookers now, but he didn't care.

She kept his secret, but he...

"I'm sorry, Merida." Hiccup said.

She didn't say anything. Merida just stood, her hand balled into a fist in front of her, ready to punch Hiccup's face. He almost wished she would, take out her anger at him, beat him senseless-but just not ignore him again. Or worse...

Merida eased down and lowered her fist, her plae face still scrunched up in frustration.

"Merida...?" Rapunzel said.

She pulled away from Rapunzel's hold and looked away from Hiccup, grabbing her bow off the table. Stomping off to the door-walking past him without a word, without a glance.

Silence followed her footsteps, everyone looked on.

Hiccup stood there, rooted to the spot, breathless as Merida's footfalls faded behind him.

Rapunzel looked to him uneasily, troubled, then limped away after Merida, holding on to her crutch, ehr long golden braid trailing after her.

"You should have been there," Jack said. Hiccup looked at him. Though Jack's blue-grey eyes held no judgement in them, they still felt rather cold, "You can't keep letting her down, Hiccup."

He slung his staff over his shoulder and walked away.

The onlookers turned away, murmuring among themselves.

Hiccup let out a heavy breath and buried his face in his palms.

"Damn it, Hiccup..." he told himself, "You always screw up, don't you?"

"H-Hey."

He turned around to see prefect Rose there, a broom in hand, the rest of the Gryffindor team watching him from the tables. The Weasleys and Potters (which practically made up the team) had watched the whole scene unfold. Lily sat there, biting her lip, thinking that she was partly the reason the quarrel began.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Hiccup lied and blinked, turning to Al sitting beside his sister by the table, his quidditch goggles set over his tousled black hair, "Actually...I need to talk to you, Captain Potter."

* * *

Toothiana sat behind her tall desk in her office right above the Transfiguration classroom. Sunlight streamed through the tall ornate windows of the circular room, setting the floor alight in colors of rose and gold, the stained glass glistening along the upper arches of the window-frames.

She scribbled fervently with her colorful peacock quill, humming in a tuneful voice.

_"...'Exceeds Expectations', that seems about right, now what about this missing homework..."_

There were many owls hooting on the rafters of her office, hooting peacefully, flapping their wings while a viridian green quick quotes quill jotted down zealously on the students' report card lying face up on the writing table by the window, marking down by Professor Toothiana's voice.

There was a sudden rap at the door, but she barely looked up from her work.

_"...give that boy an 'Outstanding',"_ she continued on, the quick quotes quill noting that down.

"Tooth!"

_"...no, no, I don't think she deserves a 'Troll', make that a-"_

"Toothy! Can't you hear we are trying to get in!?" the headmaster's voice boomed outside, the door slamming open. The owls screeched up form the rafters, some flew out in surprise, sending a few feathers down on the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Tooth snapped up with a sheepish smile and flitted out from her desk, dropping her peacock quill, the quick quotes quill dropping dead as well on top of the report cards.

Professor North strode in, wearing his usual red robes line with dark fur, his beard illuminated in the brightness of the room, Bunnymund following behind him.

"You should really work on your hearing, mate," Bunnymund told her.

"I was working on students' grades," she grinned with a nervous laugh, folding her arms across her stomach, fluttering in the air, her iridescent blue-green robes gleaming in the sunlight of the airy room.

"Giving those blokes higher grades than they worked for, eh?" Bunnymund chuckled, keeping away from the large windows looking down on the great heights below.

"Bunny, not now," North reminded and faced Tooth, "Sandy found something."

"He did? What did he find?" Tooth asked anxiously.

"The staircase accident was no accident, at all." Bunny cut in.

Tooth gasped, clapping herhand to her mouth, her lavender eyes wide, "But who? Why would anyone do it on purpose?"

"Something is going on around here, I feel it!" North said, pacing about, and patted his stomach_, "In my belly!"_

"Do you think this has somethin' to do with that curse, mate?" Bunnymund asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know..." North said, "But we need to find out soon-did Jack say anything?"

"Well, no," Tooth said, "He didn't say anything, at all."

"He's getting too preoccupied," Bunny said.

"No, let him be," North told them, "But if this has something to do with _that curse_, then this has everythng to do with our mission and we are definitely looking for someone."

"A student?"

"Perhaps." North replied, with hands behind his back, looking solemn.

"But-a student couldn't have caused that! That staircase is..." Tooth said, though didn't finish her sentence, "Look, MiM told us to _help_ whoever has that curse, right?"

"Yeah. But seems like whoever he is," Bunnymund said and stepped up, unsheathing his boomerang, "He's not so keen on keeping the people around him safe."

* * *

_"I've had it with 'im!" Merida seethed, stomping across the common room, yanking the leather quidditch armor off. A few students who were sitting by the window playing with Chocolate Frog cards blinked as she stormed in and decided to leave as Merida tossed her bow on their table as she passed._

"Look, he just forgot," Rapunzel said, limping after her, "I'm sure he-"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he has a good reason!" Merida whirled around, dropping the leather chestplate on the couch, _"He's too busy with tha'-!"_

"With that what?" Rapunzel asked as Jack came in through the portrait hole.

Merida stood there and turned away, "Nothin'."

She turned to her heels in a flurry of her bushy red hair and disappeared up the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"They're really hitting it off _great_," Jack sighed and slumped on the sofa.

"They're usually like that, but not like..this." Rapunzel said and shifted her crutch.

"They just made up and fought again, well that's quite a friendship they got there." Jack smirked.

"Yeah..."

"How did you end up with them, anyway?"

Rapunzel slowly settled herself on the opposite couch, wincing a bit on the strain on her leg, "Well, we met on the first day, they became my best friends ever since..." she explained with a small smile, "I've never had friends before them."

"Well, it looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore," Jack laughed, pointing his staff over to the banner one of the housemates carelessly left on the coffeetable that read: WELCOME BACK RAPUNZEL.

"Everyone likes you, you know," he added, turning to her, "You never fail to get noticed."

"Yeah, well, you're doing pretty much the same," she laughed, "Girls can't stop staring at you wherever you are at school."

"Heh," Jack scoffed with a grin, "Anyway, how's your leg?"

"Uh..." Rapunzel said, casting a quick downwards glance at her bare feet, "Better-I think."

"Well, your arm's better," Jack pointed out, "Couldn't be that long, right?"

"Right," she agreed, lowering her eyes. She heard a familiar squeak and saw Pascal by the tea table, giving her a sympathetic look. She gave him a small smile and stared back downon her bandaged foot.

It was never going to heal...

But for the moment, Rapunzel didn't think it was worth mentioning to anyone.

Besides...everyone else seemed pretty busy.

"Yeah, anytime now..." she said.

* * *

"...these are thestrals," Professor Bunnymund said, gesturing to the dark, horse-like creatures in the clearin at the edge of the Dark Forest. They were larger than ordinary horses, and seemed...dead. Skeletal, their dark skin hung to their bones, dark bat-like wings folded at their sides, coudy white eyes staring at the students as they stepped back to the edge of the clearing.

Sunlight diffused through the trees, but it was brighter than other parts of the forest. Morning mist still hung on to the moss-covered roots of the trees, the Dark Forest still hung on to the chilly air.

_"Oh, good heavens!"_ Lily gasped, stepping back in shock.

"What? There's nothing there!" Rapunzel said with a chuckle.

Only a few of the class saw whatever creatures Professor Bunnymund wanted them to see.

"You can't see 'em 'cause you haven't seen _death_," the professor said, moving over to a large female champing down on an apple he threw to the ground, patting its side.

"Well tha's just _grand_..." Merida said from the middle of the throng beside Rapunzel, crossing her arms, grimacing a bit, "I don' see nothin', and I've seen a lot of animals die-some of 'em not very pretty ends, a'tually."

Professor Bunnymund turned to them, hands behind his back as he explained, "The deaths have to be set in-it has to be something you won't forget," he moved along the line of students, "A parent, a sibling..."

Jack rolled his eyes from the front of the class and just leaned on his staff as the professor passed by him and said, "...a _friend_..."

"Now how many of you here can see them?" the teacher asked, his long rabbit ears turning in almost every direction at eqach sound made by the class.

"Yeah, here," Lily said and lifted up her hand, she had made her ability to see them quite clear since they got to the place. Others hesitated.

"Me."

Jack raised a pale hand up in the air. Everyone turned to him.

Then others slowly held up theirs.

"Good, don't be scared that you've seen death, that only makes you stronger, mates, remember tha'," the professor told them, "Now, would anyone like to volunteer to feed one...?"

_"Hey,"_ Hiccup whispered as the class talked on excitedly as Professor Bunnymund encouraged a Slytherin boy to step up towards the thestrals.

Merida glanced back and quickly turned away when she saw him.

"I'd try _if I can see them_!" Rapunzel chimed in as the Slytherin kept refusing to step forward, scared as a little girl. The thestrals just ignored them and snorted like horses.

"Merida," Hiccup insisted, tugging at her robe sleeves.

_"Wha' do yeh want, Lowlander?"_ she hissed, pulling her arm away.

Hiccup glanced left and right, everyone was too preoccupied, _"...come with me!"_

_"It's the middle o' class, yeh eejit!" _she scolded, turning back to the Slytherin scampering back to his friends, terribly afraid of the thestrals.

"Come on, please?" Hiccup said, "I've got to talk to you."

She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, adjusting her bag strap across her shoulder.

_"...alright, you try,"_ Professor Bunnymund said and took Rapunzel's hand, leading her to the thestrals she could not see, helping her as she limped on her crutch, _"Careful not to step on them..."_

_"Still can't see them..."_ she chuckled.

"Just this once, please," Hiccup urged her on.

"Then will yeh stop botherin' me?" Merida sighed.

"Yes, I promise,"

"Not the first time yeh made a promise," she groaned and looked to and fro at the class, "Alright, let's go..."

Hiccup took her hand (though she would have none of it) and lead her into the side of the slowly moved back and ran into the trees, disappearing within only a few steps into the brush.

_"Where are we going!?"_ Merida said in outrage.

_"You'll see!"_

"Man, _look at that thing!" _Jack chuckled, watching one of the thestrals made a sort of purring sound as Rapunzel stroked its leathery skull. It must be weird to be able to touch something and not see it.

_"I'm doing it!" _Rapunzel mouthed to her friends, thrilled at her feat. In the Care for Magical Creatures class, not a lot of students dare approach the creatures they are confronted with.

"I wanna try!" Lily's hand shot up into the air, seeing that the creatures really were peaceful despite their scary forms and the dark superstitions surrounding them.

Jack tilted his head, seeing the amusement on Rapunzel's face.

"Professor, this is really weird!" she laughed. She could surely feel the leathery skin of the thestrals under her palms, but there was nothing to be seen. It was like being able to touch the wind and finding out it had dragon skin.

"I know, lass, better actually if you don't see them, eh?" Bunnymund said.

Jack looked away to say something to Merida when he noticed she wasn't there at the back of the class where she stood.

"Hey, where's...?" he began and saw that Hiccup wasn't there, either.

_"Where are they?"_ he wondered, turning to his heels, staring at the dark labyrinth of trees, chilly mist still visible over the mossy ground.

Then a twinkle of blue light...

* * *

"...see you tomorrow, Professor!" called back a little girl as she ran out of the classroom to join her friends outside in the Charms corridor. The cheerful noise from the hallways outside emanated in the walls of the nearly empty Charms classroom as sunlight rayed in from the high windows.

Professor ManSnoozie waved back with a bright smile from his desk, closing a large book.

He stepped down from his high chair and flicked his wand in the air, the for long tables on either side of the room realigned themselves from the careless positions the students left them in, the fallen textbooks and parchments setting themselves neatly on top of the tables.

The corridor and courtyard outside was soon empty, all the students in their next classes, and silence fell all over.

Satisfied with the tidiness of the room, Sandy turned to leave, thinking brightly of a prospect trip to the kitchens in thebasement hallways for a goblet of eggnog, or probably a stroll to the Black Lake to see the mermaids before his next class. But something stopped him as he was at the door.

He glanced back at the room, the bright sunbeams slanting in the air.

Professor ManSnoozie scanned the corners of the room. Though it was bright, the light could only so far as to keep the darkness away.

Shadows streaked all about...they almost seemed to move.

There definitely was something in his classroom, and he was sure it wasn't a student for remedial Charms class.

He took out his wand again, it sprouted a long golden whip charm at its tip, glowing bright.

With a firm expression on his face, the professor stepped back in, wary.

Yes, there was definitely something there...

He stood in the middle of the room, no sound broke the air, and so he waited with wand in hand.

Then suddenly...a faint flickering hiss.

With speed surprising for the usually sleepy and slow-paced teacher, he casted his whip charm at one of the corners of the high ceiling, the golden whip let out a loud _crack_ as it hit the stone wall.

Something dark darted out of nowhere and swept down the wall, Professor ManSnoozie kept striking at it with the whip hex, but whether it got hit or not, the shadow was pretty agile as it whizzed down to the floor.

Sandy's whip disintegrated as he casted down a shower of yellow sparks wherever the shadow went, plunging the classroom in blinding light whenever he did.

But quicker than lighting, it dashed across the stone floor, hiding under the tables as it went, and out the door.

Professor ManSnoozie leapt after it, hurling a blast of light at the doorway, shattering in a flash of gold.

There seemed to be a screech but it soon disappeared, drowned by another.

A bloodcurling scream echoed through the Charms corridor.

With a soundless gasp, Professor ManSnoozie ran outside.

And there, in the darkened hallways ahead, he saw the shadow slinking away into the corner and out of sight, he would have kept pursuit of it if there had not been something in its wake.

A student, a young Ravenclaw boy, one of the pupils he just finished a class with, lay on the floor, in his own pool of blood.

* * *

"Look, just tell me where we're goin', arigh!?" Merida yelled as she followed Hiccup through the woods, trudging over fallen treetrunks and moss-covered stones. The Forbidden Forest was getting darker as they went deeper into the woods, even in the day.

"I have to show you something," Hiccup explained, glancing over his shoulder back at her as he ducked under an overhanging branch.

"Yeh said we were just gonna talk!" she complained, swatting the branch aside angrily, only to be backlashed by it in the face, _"Ow! Mother of-can't I just get back ter class!?"_

"Wow, that hurt, usually you'd be itching to get away from lessons," Hiccup said, stopping, and looking at her, "Look, I'm really sorry I missed your try-outs today, I-I was looking after Toothless."

"Yeh think I haven' figured that out?" she grumbled, touching the her sore forehead.

"All I'm saying is-I should ahve been there, I know, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I'm in a pretty complicated situation right now and I..." he said breathlessly, his brown eyes almost pleading, "...I really don't know what to do, Merida."

Merida pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowed as she walked over a rock and over to him, "Yeh think I was mad because _you weren't there_?" she said, emphasizing every word coldly, her blue gaze sharp on him, that Hiccup stepped back, expecting her to suddenly grab his collar and beat him to a pulp, "_No_, Hiccup..."

But there was no malevolence in her expression.

"I was upset because yeh promised you would be."

"I-I..." Hiccup stammered, as he always did, rubbing the side of his arm, looking everywhere but at her.

"Now yeh can quit explaining about yer dragon," Merida said, "I won't be tellin' anyone-now if yeh wanna keep a dangerous pet in school, do what you want!" she tossed her hands up.

"It's more than that..." Hiccup tried to explain, "That's why you have to see for youself."

"Wait a minute..." she said, looking about, she recognized the path, "You were bringing me ter tha' thing!?"

Merida clutched her bushy red hair, almost in panic, _"Are ye serious!?"_

"Well, yeah, but-"

"That's it! I'm goin' back ter class!" she turned to her heels and began to stomp off.

"Merida, wait!" Hiccup grabbed her hand.

She turned to him, taken aback, her eyes darting from her hand in his then back up to Hiccup's face.

"Please, Merida." he said, "Please, I know I've been a total jerk, and I can't blame anyone for that, but Toothless is my friend! He's not here because he wants to!"

Merida's eyebrows furrowed, "What are ye sayin'...?"

"He's here because he has to!" Hiccup said breathlessly.

Merida stood there, rooted to the spot. What did Hiccup mean by that...?

Why was Toothless...

"Guys, aren't you straying a little too far?" came a familiar voice.

They both turned behind them, shocked, to see Jack there.

"Whoa..!" Jack said, his gaze moving down to their connected hands, blinking uncertainly, _"...okay...?"_

Merida's eyes widened, yanking away her hand, "It's not what ye think!" she spat, a deep red shade rising up to her face. She daren't think of what thought Jack had in mind.

"It's not-well..." Hiccup chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well whatever it is, seems like you two _made up_," Jack grinned mischievously, leaning on his staff, "What are you guys doing here? It's the Forbidden Forest, remember?"

"Well-!" Merida began, "W-We could ask you the same thing!"

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup agreed.

"I saw you guys were missing," Jack stated, "Anyway, we should get back before Cotton Tail notices or else he'd be taking out your points..."

"What do you mean _our_ points, what about you?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh, me?" Jack chuckled, "He wouldn't dare."

Merida opened her mouth to speak, cheeks still rather red, but the trees sudenly crackled, their tops bowing to a sudden gust, sending the three of them ducking down, the ferns on the ground flattened by the sudden wind. Merida's bright red hair flew about wildly.

They looked up to see a dark shadow dart overhead, like a huge bat, flying in a whirl of thundering screeches.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat.

_"Dragon!"_ Jack yelled as the silhouette of the flying reptile flew past, a trail of bluish flames left in the air to dissipate as if it had been on a fiery rampage earlier on.

_"Oh, Good Lord,"_ Merida breathed, clapping her hands to her mouth. She did not feel much fear, most of her emotions were bent on pity, actually, as she turned to Hiccup, a blank look on his face as he stared up at the now empty sky, mouthing the word...

_"...Toothless..."_

The sounds of screams were heard at the edge of the forest, mixed with the din of flapping wings and panicked cry of thestrals, Professor Bunnymund's voice rose in the air faintly.

_"...ALL STUDENTS! BACK TO THE CASTLE! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE FOREST AND HELP WITH THAT FIRE...!"_

"Fire!?" Merida gasped, turning to both of them, "Again!?"

Fire...the quidditch pitch. Could that have been Toothless' work? Merida felt the suspicion set in. It must have shown in her face because Hiccup looked back at her tentatively.

Hiccup's mouth quivered, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't, he shook his head uncertainly.

_"...he would never..."_ Hiccup said.

It was like he was afraid, himself.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack told them, but both seemed rooted to the spot, "Hiccup! Merida! _Let's go!"_

He yanked at them both and they all went off running.

* * *

"Ghosts! Call capable students here!" the headmaster boomed from the balcony off the seventh floor, looking down on the open passageway of the East Wing on the sixth floor flicker with light from the inside. Flicker with fire. Black smoke belched out of the doorway.

"Yes, sir! Right away!" the Fat Friar said, his ghostly monk's robe flying behind him as he flew through the walls like the other spectres of the castle to call for help, even the aloof Grey Lady disappeared in a hurry up to the Ravenclaw Tower. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in the school was most intent on fetching aid (he, himself, died in a school fire). Students were running down the steps in fits of panic, though there were some who were fighting their way up.

_"...step aside!"_ a furious Scorpius Malfoy yelled over the heads of the first years as he ran up one of the side staircases with wand out, his silver-blonde hair ruffled, making his way to the East Wing like most of the prefects present there.

The portraits did no do much to improve the mood as they ran through eachother's frames, trying to get away from the fires raging on the sixth floor.

_"...my frame! My canvas!"_ a man in a ruff cried as he ran across the painting of a savannah from his own residence in the East Wing.

_"-teheheh! Yeh little runts running, eh!?"_ Peeves the Poltergeist taunted, bounding throught the stampede of students, knocking a few over.

"PEEVES!" Professor North bellowed.

The little imp suddenly snapped up in fear in hearing the voice of the only figure he respected in the school (except the Bloody Baron).

"GET THOSE PAINTINGS OUT OF 'ZHE EAST WING!"

"B-But, Professor, surely-!"

"GET 'ZHEM OUT OF THERE, _NOW!"_

"Yes, sir, Headmaster, sir!" Peeves replied and bounded into the burning East Wing.

"Where are my teachers!?" North yelled, making his way down.

"I-I'm here, sir!" Professor Longbottom called out from the bottom of the stairs, fighting the current of the sea of students.

"Shoo! All of you, GET DOWNSTAIRS!" the headmaster told the the panic-stricken students and portraits.

"Go on, Neville!" Professor North called out from above.

"Yes, sir!"

_"Students! Stop pushing eachother!" _Professor Tooth's voice rose in the air as she flew into the scene.

"Toothy! The East Wing!" North directed as he jumped down from the top of the stairs directly to the East Wing balcony below.

_"AGUAMENTI MAXIMA!" _

Jets of water were cast at the fires, but, not strangely enough, they were the same unquenchable flames that had nearly destroyed the quidditch pitch.

_"Aguamenti!"_ the headmaster roared, drenching the ceiling of the passageway as Peeves the Poltergeist came scampering out, carrying a pile of canvases under his arm as he ran screeching in a flurry of smoke.

The students have vacated the upper floors and the teachers and prefects were left to do their jobs. The passage leading into the main hall of the East Wing (one of the largest in the castle) was alight, the tapestries on the walls were burning, and without a doubt, the main hall, itself. Whenever water touched the fires, they always seemed to leap back.

It was no ordinary fire.

"SANDY!" North called out gratefully, coughing, as he saw the Charms teacher run up the grand staircase to join them, looking astonished as the rest of them.

Sand images popped above his head, disappearing before they even made sense.

"No time to chat, Sandy! Help us out with 'zhe fire!" North replied and rejoined the others, the floors already wet but the flames still lapping up the walls.

Sandy waved his hands over his head, trying to catch attention to something urgent.

"Not now, Sandy!" North repeated.

Sand let out a frustrated huff and flicked out his wand, sending a stream of water into the passage, dousing the tongues of fire in a hiss of steam and smoke.

_"Get in there before it comes back!"_ Al yelled as the passage was cleared of fire, his face already blemished with soot, though they could see nothing in the black haze of smoke.

_"Ventus!"_ Professor Tooth hollered, pointing her wand at the passage, a gust of wind erupting from its tip, sending the smoke into the hall ahead.

The prefects and teachers ran into the East Wing, fighting back the fire, not giving it a chance to reclaim the ground it lost. Suits of armor clattered to the ground, the fireplace was burning, the windows shattered and the hangings and tapestries of the four houses set ablaze. The searing heat scorched their skin even when they were far from the actual flames.

Professor Toothiana fluttered to the floor, coughing, her head in a whirl. Her thin iridescent wings seemed to whither near the flames.

"Professor!" Rose yelled.

"Get her out of here!" the headmaster ordered. Rose ran to her and slung the animagus teacher's arm over her shoulders.

"Hang in there, Professor Tooth..." Rose said, dragging her out of the burning room, through the smoke-filled passage..

The professor was panting, her lavender eyes fluttering close, she squinted her eyes as they reached the end of the passage, her wings fluttered weakly on her back, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" she huffed.

Rose made her lean against the wall outside, checking for burns. Smoke kept pouring from the inside of the room.

"I'm okay, " Tooth reassured, sitting up to get to her feet, fluttering her wings only to fall back down.

"Professor, your wing!" Rose gasped.

Tooth glanced over her shoulder in horror to see the tip of her left wing was crumpled and singed. Once iridescent and beautifully transparent, now withered and cloudy.

"Oh no..." she breathed, her eyes widening in horror.

"It's okay, it's okay-the school matron will fix you up, professor!" Rose reassured.

_"Tooth!" _

Bunnymund came bounding up the stairs, "Tooth-oh, _crikey!" _his eyes widened as he saw her wing. Students came running up behind him and into the passage to help.

"Professor!" Rapunzel gasped as she limped up the stairs, aided by Merida and Hiccup.

They froze there in horror.

"Tooth..." Jack breathed as he appeared behind them.

"Get her into the hospital wing!" Bunnymund ordered them and grabbed Jack's arm, "_You_, come with me!" he said and nearly dragged Jack into the doorway, he kept glancing back hesitantly.

"Alright, professor, come on..." Merida comforted as she took a hold of the teacher's arm.

"Here, use this, she needs it more than me," Rapunzel offered her crutch.

The flames kept raging on insde the East Wing.

"Guys! We need to hit it all at once!" Hiccup said as he followed Jack in.

"No time for that!" Bunnymund said and let go of Jacka s they eached the hall, "Go on, mate, hit it!"

"What?" Hiccup said, puzzled as he took out his wand to help, watching Jack anxiously.

The snow-haired boy gritted his teeth as he saw the commotion. The teachers and prefects fought stubbornly no matter how many times the fire lapped up the walls they had just drenched with water. He raised his staff in the air and struck the stone floor with such force.

Hiccup gasped as the floor frosted over with ice as the end of the wooden staff hit it, a sudden cold wind erupted from where Jack stood, casting aside all the scorching heat emanated by the flames, putting out the fires like a cold breath killing the flame on a candle.

Everyone's cloaks flew widly, some got knocked over by the sudden wind.

The ice underfoot spread like winter. The ice slithered across the floor in fern-like patterns.

The room was suddenly cold, like there had been no fire at all, the walls were blackened, yet frosted over, the shattered and sooted windows looked like they had been through the worst winter.

Hiccup stared at Jack, gaping.

He stood there in the middle of the room, eyes turning from one person to another, looking like someone who really shouldn't be there.

The prefects looked at him, but did not say anything.

The headmaster let out a tired sigh, planting his large hands on his waist, "Well done, Jack, well done..."

"How did you do that!?" he said, waving his arms wildly as everyone turned to Jack.

"Well done, mate," Bunnymund said, clapping him on the back.

"Everyone, please proceed to the Great Hall, thank you," the headmaster said to all of them.

The prefects and Head students beagn to leave hesitantly.

"That was wicked, Jack!" Al patter him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Yeah, that was great," Rose added.

Jack nodded to them but did not say anything.

"Hey, Frost!"

Hiccup ran up to him, "How did you-?"

"I-It was nothing," Jack shrugged it off.

Everyone receded from the room, leaving the two behind, as the headmaster ushered everyone out insistently.

"We'd have t discuss this later, mate." the pooka said, disappearing down the stairs.

_"_Yes, yes, BUT FIRST!_-tell ze elves to prepare ice cream! Haha!"_ North announced, much to the hoots of the prefects.

"That was you during the quidditch fire, weren't you?" Hiccup said silently as they followed behind.

Jack just grinned and shrugged.

Professor Toothiana had been brought into the hospital wing and was never seen by the school for the rest of the day, yet again, the school has suffered a fire all in the span of a week.

Jack and Hiccup found Merida and Rapunzel waiting for them at the Gryffindor table as they arrived, everyone was relieved to find out that the fire had been put out, but all to their dismay that their Transfiguration teacher had been injured. Still, everyone was quite stirred up by the excitement of that afternoon that the Hall was filled to the ceiling with chatter.

But there was yet more to trouble Headmaster Nicholas St. North as Professor ManSnoozie pulled him aside after all the students have been gathered in the Great Hall and the classes cancelled. That there was still something going about the school, attacking students.

The Ravenclaw boy lying in the hospital wing was proof of that.

But as the students gathered, they had no idea what had occured in the other side of the castle while the fire raged. Everyone was too preoccupied with the bowls of ice cream prepare by the kitchen elves.


	15. Fate is Woven Together Like a Cloth

_To answer a most heated issue: why did I change the categories from BraveXROTG to what it is now?_

_Why, indeed?_

_As I sit here typing, with boxes of Easter eggs ready for Easter (Bunnymund would be so proud) and blue Gatorade in a teacup, I am forced to finally speak up for the sake of some MeriJack shipper's sanity somewhere in the globe._

_First, as most readers would know, this is, after all, a multicrossover, not limited to the Big Four but the Harry Potter universe, as well (and for some weird reason, I want to make Cap'n Jack Sparrow their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, somebody please stop me), and actually, I am not the sort to focus on only one story within a tale. While **I neither confirm nor deny **that there will be many a MeriJack situation in the future, I do know that the story needed a more appropriate category._

_Shippers had come solely for their doses of MeriJack and found the story lacking. That is because, my main reason for making this story is to weave a tale (even if the characters and setting is not mine) like Ms. J.K. Rowling, with many stories within **the **story, concentrated namely on Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. Unlike some authors-with the exception of Lemony Snicket-I would advise hardcore shippers looking for thickly spread romance and sugarcoated fluff to go elsewhere, because you might find my story especially bland, at least for the moment. This story is not focused on MeridaXJack, as many of you may have noticed-though they have a shot in my plot._

_Also, the category change from one to the other is mainly due to me thinking that out of all the elements contained in this multicrossover, ROTG and HP was most powerful and it portrayed the situation better. There are Guardians in Hogwarts, and here we got the Big Four, that is the state the tale is in and **NOT**: Merida goes to Hogwarts to choreograph some complex romance with a cute guy from Durmstrang, because we all know she's more than some love-sick dreamy-eyed teenager. She's feisty. Besides, if the website would only allow the option of a MULTICROSSOVER giving authors the ability to put at least four categories on top of their fanworks, I wouldn't be trapped in this state of great confusion right now. As I have said before, this is my first and only fanfiction work, and I filled out the fanfic form with Brave and ROTG because they were the top of my list and I did not know there were only two slots-and I think even now, Tangled is still not on the lists for some reason or another._

_**To sum it all up: I changed the categories because I focus on ALL FOUR OF THEM and not just one ship sailing about. I hope that's the end of it, any more questions? Drop 'em below.**_

_On a side note, I would like to point out that while I may not confirm (NOR deny) MeriJack, I think lil' Hiccup is sending a message. Now, to return to the darkness crawling about, attacking students, here I give the chapte, not much plot going one, it's more like a chapter for fillers and clarification. Lumos...)_

* * *

"…_hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please…" Rapunzel hummed as she limped on her crutch._

"Please stop singin' the school song," Merida groaned, shifting her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Alright," Rapunzel smiled, hugging her books to her chest. Students filled the corridors, the lamps were lit, the passages illuminated in a warm golden glow. The suits of armor glinted in the light as the sun set outside, the grounds darkening with every passing second. There had been no classes that day, a blessing thanked by most.

"Seryes'ly, when is yer foot goin' ter heal?" Merida asked her, glaring down at the limping foot as if it were a misbehaving dog, "It's like yer were hit with a Bludger that it takes so long."

"Heh," Rapunzel chuckled nervously, "It's gonna be fine, don't worry…"

She cast a downward glance, pursing her lips.

It was never going to heal, she knew that.

"_Maybe if I…"_ she whispered to herself. No. She couldn't risk that. Her hair's powers had to be kept a secret, after all. It was something unnatural, even in the wizarding world. And as Mother put it, she had to keep it safe from ruffians and thugs after it.

"It's gonna be fine soon." she repeated.

"It better be, with all these fires in the school, yeh have to be quick just in case." Merida told her.

"I will," Rapunzel nodded. Merida took her word for that and didn't say anymore. Merida was like her older sister, hot-headed yet quick to laugh. She had always wondered what it was like to have other people around. It had always just been her and Mother.

Hogwarts gave her a home.

"So did you really see a dragon?" Rapunzel asked.

"Wha'?" Merida snapped up suddenly, almost in alarm, her frizz of red hair flying about her face.

"People have been talking about it," Rapunzel told her as they continued through the busy passages, "Jack said so, too."

"Ah." Merida blinked, "That. Well, I didn' really see it that' close…"

"Must have been scary, right?"

Merida grinned, remembering her fist encounter with the Night Fury, "Quite."

"I hope Professor Tooth gets well soon…"

"Yeah. Quidditch season is comin' up and the house won't do well withou' our Head of House," Merida sighed, "Quidditch season…"

"Hey, don't be upset about that again," Rapunzel said worriedly.

"Nah, I'm arigh'. It's still fun to watch like every year." Merida forced on a smile.

"You'll get in, you're already a backup, after all, all you need is a-"

"DUNBROCH!"

They halted and looked over their shoulder to see Prefect Albus Severus Potter running up in a hurry, robes flying about him, students dodging him, his dark hair all rumpled as always.

"-chance." Rapunzel finished, then smiled, patting Merida on the shoulder, "Well speak of the devil."

"Don't talk like tha'," Merida told her as Al came up to them.

"Wow, I finally found you guys," al caught his breath, planting his hands on his knees.

"What is it, Prefect Potter?" Merida asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he smiled, still panting, "I got you a spot in the team."

Merida's eyes widened, she gaped, at a loss for words. Then she let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You did!? Really!?"

Al raised and eyebrow, glancing at Rapunzel, "Did-didn't you tell her already?"

"I told you, you have to say it yourself or she wouldn't believe it." Rapunzel smiled.

Merida turned to her, still flabbergasted, skipping in place, "Oh, good Lord, this changes everythin'!"

She let out a squeal, pulling Al into a hug, then let him go, "Oops, sorry!" she laughed, embarrassed, and embraced Rapunzel, instead.

"Congratulations, Merida!" Rapunzel giggled, "You better win the Quidditch Cup!"

"Oh, yes, we will," Al smiled, crossing his arms.

"Oh! I have to go!" Merida let go, a beam on her face as she ran off, "I've got to find someone!"

* * *

"If we get any more fires, there won't be a castle left to save, mates," Bunnymund groaned, lifting a paw to his forehead, troubled. The afternoon passed by unnoticed outside the window, the sky turning into shades of purple on the tree line of the Dark Forest.

"The school matron said Tooth will be fine in a few weeks," Jack reported, pulling down his uniform robe's hood.

"Why is there even dragon in woods?" the headmaster muttered in his Serbian brogue, slamming his fist on one of the tables in his round office. The previous headmasters in their portraits flinched as he did.

"That's what I've been telling you guys, I saw it with my own eyes," Bunnymund said, leaning a shoulder on the wall, arms crossed, "You wouldn't believe me even after that bloke Pitch said it!"

"Well, we believe you now," Jack huffed, pocketing his hands, "That thing was _huge_."

Sandy sat on a tall stool by the window, lips pursed, brooding, a golden question mark popping above his spiky hair. Why did the dragon attack?

"Why, indeed?" North said, touching his beard, tattoos visible on his muscly arms with his sleeves rolled up. The headmaster looked intimidating in and out of uniform.

"Oh, I don't know-because _it's a freaking dragon_!? Does it even need a reason?" Jack tossed up his hands.

The sky was darkening outside and a faint breeze blew on the curtains as they discussed the matter of the fires.

"What dragon was it?" North turned to Bunnymund inquiringly, almost business-like in his tone.

"I dunno, mate, they all look the same to me," her replied with a tone of dislike.

"Wow, you must really have been the only applicant for _Care of Magical Creatures_," Jack taunted. Bunnymund glared at him and wagged his boomerang at Jack.

"Watch it, Frost."

Sandy just rolled his eyes and tapped his wand at the direction of the bookshelf, the heavy volumes rattling in their places, a sleek reddish-brown book slid out and hovered in thin air. It hung there slightly open, its marbled pages rippling within the covers.

"Enough, you two," North warned and nodded to Sandy who then swiped his wand to Jack's direction.

The leather-bound volume zipped through the air and plopped down into Jack's arm, much to his surprise.

"What's this?" Jack raised an eyebrow, holding up the book with both his hands, letting his staff lean on his shoulder. The cover had ornate metallic borders, and at the middle, an image of a serpentine dragon curled itself up, as if slumbering upon its hoard of gold.

"You saw zhe dragon, didn't you?" North said, "Think of it as homework."

Jack just grinned, amused and tossed the book to a nearby table with a faint thud of leather. He didn't really like books much, though he didn't hate them like most students his age, but here and there, a good read was amusing.

_"Later."_ was all he said.

"Ha!" the headmaster guffawed. Bunnymund just let out a scoff.

"But guys-remember that attack?" Bunny reminded them of Sandy's report. The attack on a Ravenclaw student as the fire was raging, "There's more going on here than a dragon having a tantrum!"

Sandy nodded solemnly, remembering his student lying cold in his own pool of blood.

What horror those child's eyes held.

He could not forget that.

And even if the boy recovered, Sandy probably never will.

"Like what?" Jack asked, crossing the room, twirling his staff.

"Oh, you know-_your assignment!?" _Bunny tossed up his hands, "This has something to do with that curse, I'm tellin' you guys! That staircase didn't fall for no reason-ask Sandy! These shadows lurking in the castle can't be just coincidences!"

"That shadow that attacked that Ravenclaw kid?" Jack tilted his head, "I thought that was the only time."

"Bunny _did_ mention seeing a shadow before he saw the dragon..." North turned to all of them, "And Sandy, didn't you say, well-show us-that the staircase fell by black magic?"

Sandy nodded, crossing his arms.

"Wait-you're telling me something's in the castle attacking students and it has something to do with that reptile?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "And on top of that, _all of this_ is caused by that 'curse' the Moon want us to find? Great, just great..."

"Let us not jump to conclusions," the headmaster held up his hands.

"Yeah, but we already have," Bunnymund said, "And we're nowhere closer to finding out who the bloody hell it is causing all o' this."

"And even Tooth's hurt," Jack noted, hanging his head, "We've got to find this guy. Quick. Before anyone else gets hurt."

Sandy snapped up and held a hand, catching Jack's attention. A crescent moon materialized over his head, followed by an envelope.

Moon. Letter.

"Manny's letter!" North bellowed with a laugh, like all their problems have just been solved, "Didn't he tell you anything that would help?"

Jack's eyes widened, he had almost forgotten about that. But the letter was nowhere near helpful, at all.

"No," Jack said, "He didn't."

"Typical," Bunnymund huffed.

North let out a sigh, planting his hands on his hips, "Well, we'd jsu have to find out by ourselves...keep a careful eye about the school, all of you. No need to alarm the students, but we must protect them."

They did not say anything.

There was something dark was going on in Hogwarts, each of them knew that.

That curse. Those shadows. The dragon.

It all made sense, which made it worse.

"...I'll keep my classes out of the Dark Forest, then." Bunnymund said.

Sandy let out a breath and jumped off the tall stool, following Bunny out of the office.

"Well, I better go, too..." Jack said.

"Wait," the headmaster said warningly, "_Your homework, Jack Frost."_

"Oh, boy..._here we go_..." Jack drawled.

* * *

Hiccup leaned on the railing of the clocktower, the gears turning in their heartbeat rhythm below as he stared out into the horizon, the last tendrils of sunlight fading awaw in a haze of pink and lavender, the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake darkened every second, the first stars glimmering behind the satin cloak of the blue-black sky.

He let out a sigh.

Toothless...Toothless caused all those fires. People got hurt, and now one their Transfiguration teacher was in the hospital wing.

It couldn't have been him...could it?

But he had seen Toothless fly over the forest from the direction of the castle. And there were no dragons in the Dark Forest. A Night Fury, no less.

And yet, he knew Toothless-he wouldn't do that. Never.

_"Never,"_ Hiccup repeated aloud, as if trying to convince himself.

"Er...hey there,"

"Hi, Merida..." he said unenthusiastically, not even turning around.

Her footsteps came closer, echoing slightly on the walls of the clocktower as she stood beside him.

"So wha' happened?" she asked, not a single note of judgement in her voice.

Hiccup glanced at her, his grip tightening on the cold steel railing in frustration, "I don't know, Merida...I really don't know what to think at the moment, actually."

"So yer pet dragon set the quidditch pitch on fire-so close to the Quidditch Season, by the way-and also the East Wing where we were supposed to be havin' the Defense Agains' the Dark Arts conference in?" Merida tilted her head, her bushy red hair falling over sideways.

"_Thank you_ for summing that up," Hiccup replied sarcastically, leaning out over the railing, folding his arms over the metal bar.

"So tell me, Hic," Merida said, leaning out as well, "How did you end up hidin' a dragon in the school?"

"You'd really like to know?" Hiccup chuckled, glancing at her.

"Well...I'm the only one yeh can talk to abou' it, might as well take this opportunity now, don't ye think?" she said teasingly, elbowing him on the arm.

"I dunno..."

"Arigh', then..." she said and stepped back with a wide smile on her face, hands behind her back as she walked off, "I'll just go...back ter the common room...won't talk abou' it..._never again_..."

Hiccup chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll tell."

"Whoa! Yeh had me goin' there, lad!" Merida laughed and ran back to his side, watching him eagerly, intent on hearing his tale.

"Toothless..." Hiccup began, "Toothless has always been my friend. I even brought him here a few times during school semesters, keeping him hidden in the woods for before I sent him home."

There was a glaze of wistfulness in his eyes as he spoke.

"He's been there even before I met you guys, and frankly, he was the only friend I ever had..."

"Sounds rough," Merida muttered.

"Last summer...weird things began to happen."

"What do yeh mean?"

Hiccup turned to her, his brown eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and fear.

"Toothless started attacking people."

Merida blinked, her mouth hung open, "He did...?"

"Things escalated quickly. Houses started burning down and soon, everyone wanted Toothless dead," Hiccup continued on, "But I never believed he did all those things. He would never do that. I just thought something was scaring him, but as people put it-he was just that. Attacking everyone. For a wizard village full of dragon tamers and riders, it would have been no problem, but it got very dangerous."

"Did you ever see him, you know...?"

"No," Hiccup said, "That's why I didn't believe them in the first place."

Sunlight disappeared in the far horizon, leaving the sky in a glow of dark blue, sprinkled with stars, the grounds dark, the windows of the castle all alight.

"So they hunted him down. I hid him in the woods near our village," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck, "When the school year began, I don't know, I-I brought him here. Where else would he go...?"

"...and that's why ye've been popping out o' sight since the term began." Merida said quietly.

Hiccup nodded slowly, "But this morning...you were there, you saw him. He set the castle on fire." he let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is all messed up, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Oi! Listen ter me!" Merida said, bracing him by the shoulders, shaking him a bit, "He's yer friend, arigh'? Now don' ask me about wha' I think of all of this, ask yerself! Do you think he's worth fighting for?"

Hiccup lowered his eyes, "I..."

_"Is he worth fighting for?"_ she repeated sharply.

"Well-yes!"

Merida gaev a curt nod, "And ye're going to risk bein' expelled for yer pet dragon?"

"Yes," Hiccup said firmly.

"Good! Because you better finish this mess yeh started," Merida said, clapping him on the arms and letting him go, "Besides, he's countin' on yeh. _You've-got-to-keep-your-head_."

"Heh," Hiccup chuckled a bit, rubbing the side of his arm.

"But if it is him, seems like yer the only one he'll listen to," Merida told him, "By then, ye'll have to control 'im."

"I know..." Hiccup sighed, "Oh, _Thor_, I have a lot to sort out..."

_"Yeh think?" _ she guffawed, then turned to a solemn note, "So wha' do we do now?"

"Give me 'til tommorrow, I-I'll figure something out."

"Then get thinkin'," she said and headed for the narrow wooden stairs leading down to the lower floors, "Come on, we better go."

"Why are you so happy today, anyway?" Hiccup asked, following her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ooh, I dunno!" she giggled, standing on the first step of the stairs, the light from below made her hair glow like fire, "Prefect Al just told me I got a spot in the team!"

Hiccup smiled, "I'm glad to hear."

"Apparently, someone quit, I haven't asked who..." she said, making her way down.

"Well, whoever it is, I'm glad you got your dream," Hiccup chuckled. Merida, after all, had been aiming for the house team since first year, but somehow, perhaps from lack of courage, permission, opportunity, who knows what, she never got her chance until now.

"I know!" she hollered excitedly, running down, her footsteps an echoing pitter-patter against the mechanical clock's metal heartbeat, humming as she went.

_"Doot dee doo, doo doot dee doo...!"_

Merida seemed pretty happy.

Hiccup chuckled again and made his way down. So far...

He was not regretting quitting the Gryffindor team.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed, letting her leg rest on the footstool with a sigh. The flames flickered heartily in the fireplace, warming the otherwise chilly common room with a handful of students still hanging about,(namely, she, Jack, Al, Rose and Hugo) all of them sitting by the fire, huddled together on the couches and sofas while the radio played tunes from the Wizarding Wireless Network.

Rapunzel looked about with a huff. Everyone had pushed the thoughts of the second school fire at the back of their minds.

_"...no, no, C3, you idiot, or she'll get your queen...!"_ Hugo hissed as Rose and Al sat on the rug playing a game of wizards chess on the coffetable between all of them.

The light of the hearth touched nearly everything, as it always did, setting everything in a hearty orangey light.

"Aw, I hate being a cripple here," she said, leaning back, her long thick braid resting over the couch's back, "You guys get all the excitement-I feel like i'm missing out on everything. you even saw a dragon!"

"Oh, believe me, you did _not_ want to see that thing," Jack chuckled from the opposite couch, sitting with his legs folded under him, a book open on his lap, the firelight on his face.

_"But still,"_ the corner of her lip pouted as the portrait door opened.

"Hey there, watcha up ter?" Merida strode in, snatching up Jack's book as she passed, "This looks interesting..." she said and plopped down beside Rapunzel, her red hair bouncing as she did.

"Now that's just rude," Jack said with a grin, pointing his staff at her accusingly.

"I was never known fer manners, get used to it," Merida replied, scrunching up her nose at him childishly as she leafed through the pages. Rapunzel let out a giggle beside her as she picked up Pascal from the tea table.

"What's that about?" she asked, edging closer, craning her neck over Merida's shoulder to see.

_"Dragons..?" _Hiccup's voice came up quietly.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Rapunzel glanced back. Hiccup stood behind them, hands in his pockets, wearing his fur vest, looking down on the open book illuminated by firelight.

"What are you reading about dragons for?" he asked, turning to Jack, an underlying suspicion rising within him.

The snow-haired lad just shrugged with a smirk, letting his staff rest across his lap, "Dragons. Dragons everywhere, that's why."

"Aw, come on, there was only _one_..." Rose cut in with a snigger as her pawn knocked down Al's bishop.

_"Aw, man!" _Al tossed up his hands.

"Didn't know you were the sort to...read," Hiccup continued, walking around the sofa and settling himself down on the frayed armchair by the fire.

"Yeah, well, every now and then," Jack brushed it off, watching Merida and Rapunzel flip through the pages like kids reading a story book.

"Never knew there were so many kinds," Merida said, eyebrows raised as she scanned the volume. Pascal snapped up on Rapunzel's shoulder when he saw a dragon that looked oddly like a lizard and turned the same pale blue, imitating a growl.

"Where'd you get that, anyways, Frost?" Al asked glancing up at them, mussing up his untidy black hair even more.

"Somewhere. Thought it would be interesting to know what our little guest is."

"Good point," Hugo nodded, "There are nearly a thousand kinds of dragons, after all. Might help us know what to watch out for."

"Most of them look creepy enough," Jack said, swinging his legs off the couch, leaning back.

"Hey!" Hiccup cut in.

_"What?"_ Jack chuckled.

Hiccup clenched his jaw, keeping back whatever he wanted to say.

"Oh yeah, you're from Berk, Hiccup, right?" Rapunzel said, turning to him, "You must know a lot about these, don't you?"

"Oh, really?" Jack sat up, interested, "Did you get a good look on that dragon in the woods?"

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, "No, not really."

"Oh, ok..." Jack agreed with a raised eyebrow, a faint smirk still on the corner of his lips, "Well, then, can you please help me find out what our little friend is, Merida?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "Darn it, I didn' see it that close, either, lad."

Rapunzel ran her fingers through, "See? This is exactly what I mean-I don't even get to see it!"

"You should be glad you didn't see it," chimed in Rose, picking up a pawn, scanning the chessboard, her neat red hair falling around her face, "It was really utter chaos when we saw it coming."

Rapunzel let out a huff and rested an arm on top of the sofa's backrest, facing them, "I didn't know there were dragons in the Forbidden Forest."

"There aren't." Al said, "This one's probably a stray."

"Stray?" Rapunzel said, glancing to Hiccup and back,"Don't dragons live in colonies or something?"

"Yeah, but not _here_, no dragon is native to this area, if there are , Uncle Charlie wouldn't be staying up in Romania," Hugo chimed in, standing up and walked around the sofa, wearing a dark maroon knitted sweater with an H in front,"The teachers would most likely try and have it captured, sent to one of the reserves before anything else happens."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiccup cut in.

"That thing'll get shipped off to Romania, if it's lucky," Hugo shrugged as he passed behind Jack's seat, "But with the damage done here-not to mention that this is a school, after all, the Ministry could have it executed-parents _will_ be sending in complaints."

Merida gaped, though she tried to make it subtle. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hiccup sitting there with pursed lips, not saying anything. His hands clamped down on the armchair's sides. Rapunzel's eyebrows furroed.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked.

Hiccup snapped up, turning to her like someone yanked out of a dream, "Uh, yeah..."

_"Uncle Charlie would be glad if it did get sent to them,"_ Rose told her cousins.

_"Heh, he'd get one as a pet if he could..."_ they replied with a laugh.

"What?" Merida said, turning to them, "What do yeh mean _if he could_? Aren't dragons, yeh know, used to humans? Ask Hiccup-he lives in a bigger dragon 'abitat than the one in Roma'enia!" she said, gesturing to him, but Hiccup looked away, still in thought, or just pretending not to hear anything.

"Well, technically speaking," Hugo said, stopping beside the sofa and stooping down to Merida almost tauntingly, "Dragons can be in captivity, be even friendly to people-but never in a sense a domesticated animal, like say, a dog or a cat-more like a, a..."

"-lion?" Rose suggested, tilting her head, pointing up to the Gryffindor banner's golden lion.

"Yeah, something like that. A lion can like you enough to let you pet it, but it's still a wild animal even if it sleeps at the foot of your bed!"

"I know tha!" Merida said, sitting up defensively. Hugo grinned.

"We _do_ have Care for Magical Creatures," Jack backed her up.

"What she means is," Rapunzel said calmly, taking a gentle hold of Merida's shoulders and eased her back down to the sofa, "That maybe, dragons can be good companions, maybe they can be friendly."

"The Ministry doesn't seem to think so," Hugo yawned and walked off towards the spiral staircase, stretching his arms, "Well, g'night..."

"And neither does the school," Jack said as soon as the Weasley disappeared to the dormitories. They all turned to him, mixed expressions on their faces. Jack looked determined, for some reason, "Whatever we think of anything, if it hurt someone, people hunt it down."

Hiccup lowered his eyes, a small action that none but Merida noticed.

"...and it just drew the last straw by hurting Professor Tooth." Jack finished, defiance shined in his blue-grey eyes.

"People should think differently," Hiccup said silently. Everyone turned to him. He did not return their gaze and kept staring at the floor, "...dragons, they're not what we think they are."

"Well, maybe they aren't," Al agreed, picking a white pawn off the chessboard with his slender fingers the same way he would grasp a snitch out of thin air, "But people are still scared of them, though."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, fiddling with her braid over her shoulder, "Maybe that's why we still use dragons as..."

"As what?" Jack said, leaninf forward from his couch.

"Their blood for potions," Rapunzel began, shuddering a bit, "Dragon skin to keep us from getting burned, and we even use their hearts for wands."

Merida blinked as everyone fell silent. Al and Rose continued their game while the rest were left with their thoughts of the matter as night seemed to watch in on them from the windows, the firelight making shadows dance all over the walls.

She had never really taken note of that before. And she would not have really put much thought into it if she did before.

But she had seen Hiccup's dragon, and how Hiccup love it like a friend. A brother, even.

That made Toothless seem like...a person in her mind's eye, even though she was still quite scared of him after her first encounter.

And the thought of that dragon or any other of his kind being used like cattle felt terrible.

"I'm going to bed," Hiccup announced curtly and got up from his chair, disappearing up the spiral stairs without a backwards glance.

"What's up with him, really?" Jack said, hopping up to sit on the couch's arm, letting his legs dangle to the sides.

"You can really get attached to things, he grew up around those creatures," Rose said, not lifting her eyes from their game, "Maybe what he feels for dragons is the same way that I, for one, feel for dogs."

"I thought you liked cats," Al said.

"Anything with fur."

Merida took out her wand and stared at it. It was the only gift that she loved nearly as much as her bow, she could still remember the day she got it. Thirteen and a half inches, supple, made of blood wood and...

...dragon heartstring.

_"I wonder what yeh wer like..."_ she said under her breath, thinking of the creature the heart had belonged to.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Rapunzel said, always intent on cheering anyone up, "Maybe he's just upset about Quidditch."

"Hey, you make it sound like I deliberately kicked him out," Al looked up at Rapunzel from the rug, completely ignoring the fact that Rose's rook had his king checked on the board, "He asked for it, I didn't do it out of anything but that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Rapunzel laughed nervously.

"Too bad, really," Al sighed, "He was a great Keeper."

"Do wha'?" Merida asked, pocketing her wand, "Wha' do ye mean?"

Al exchanged glances with Rose as if Merida just asked them something very obvious.

"He quit."

"He did what?!" Jack sat up suddenly, catching his staff before it clattered to the floor.

Merida's eyes widened. Is that why she got a spot in the team? Hiccup was that member who quit? But he acted coolly when she told him!

"Didn't he tell you?" Rose looked at Merida, puzzled, "He'd said he'd be leaving since the start of terms, we thought he'd change his mind, but he quit anyway."

"After the try-outs, in fact." Al noted.

"Well," Rapunzel sighed, eyes darting from one to the other, "Seems like I know one thing you guys don't, after all..."

"This is awkward," Jack let out a huff, remembering how Merida was thrilled at getting into the team earlier that evening.

"You were our first choice, don't feel bad," Al said, patting Merida's knee, "But he did make a point to name you the new Keeper."

_"Darn it, Hiccup!"_ Merida hissed, turning to the empty dormitory balcony.

"That's awfully nice of him," Jack said with a grin, "Isn't that sweet, Merida?"

Rapunzel stifled a snigger and nudged Merida on the elbow. Pascal turned a shade of pink, batting his eyes at her.

"Oh, so very sweet..." Rose sighed, Al nodded with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Merida's face was as red as beet, "It's NOT like tha'!"

"I'd say..." Jack continued, "You two seemed pretty sweet stowing away during class."

"Oh, did they...?" Rose raised an eyebrow, "I MUST SAY!"

"So THAT's where you were!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Shut up!" Merida huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. She and Hiccup? Preposterous!

If she'd like any boy, it'd be...

"You two look good together," Jack said, jumping up from the couch, wagging his staff at Merida's direction. Her eyes widened.

"I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Merida yelled dropping the dragons book and stormed off, stomping as she ran up the spiral stairs, "AND I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND! YEH CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Jack slung his staff over his shoulder, his other hand in his sweater pockets, "Well, isn't she a peach...?"

"You know, they're not like that," Rapunzel told them, reaching ouot for her crutch at the side of the sofa,"They're just friends."

"Huh," Jack tilted his head, amused.

"They're my bestfriends, I'd know. Better get up there and talk to her..." Rapunzel told him, struggling up to her feet, her left foot stung as it touched the ground, though her face did not show it.

"Merida may act all tough," Rose said in an almost narrative voice, "But every girl is the same on the inside."

"Are they...?" Jack smirked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I had no idea," Albus Severus said sarcastically, a devious glint in his eyes as he advanced his knight on the chessboard.

"Oh, believe me. We are, aren't we, Rapunzel?" Rose said with a smile, giving the boys a look.

"I really don't know," Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

"Merida may act all tough like that," Rose said, "But wait-every girl's a caterpillar in a cocoon. Just wait...and they might surprise you..."

"Really?" Al huffed at his cousin's philosophy.

"Believe it," Rose smiled as her queen moved forward and smashed Al's king.

_"Checkmate."_

* * *

Hiccup sat behind his bedside table, his notebooks open on the table top, illuminated by the candlelight. Sketches and notes filled the yellowish pages.

He rested his cheek on his palm, his arm propped up on the surface of the table, his other hand fiddling with his pencil, not really doing anything in particular, except pore over his scribbles.

The Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory was deserted, the other students either down in the Great Hall or were dawdling about the hallways.

Hiccup sighed.

"_What to do, what to do…"_ he muttered.

He let his pencil roll over to the edge off the desk, hitting the floor with a shrill clatter.

Well, the teachers already know about Toothless, they'll be after him in no time.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup groaned tonelessly, sliding out of his chair.

The door opened quietly and Jack walked in, staff slung over his shoulder, the dragon manual tucked under his other arm.

"Hey." He said casually, glancing at Hiccup and headed for his bed.

"Oh, hi." Hiccup replied, reaching for his bag, "Still-still reading that?"

"Yeah," Jack said, plopping down on his bed's springy mattress, dropping his staff beside him.

Hiccup pursed his lips and sat back down on his chair, drumming his fingers on his knees feverishly, "Uh, so-! Did you find anything yet?"

Jack flipped the book open, "no. Just skimming over most of it actually-this is a _huge book_, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup nodded, trying to figure something out. He did know one thing, that Jack reported to the teacher for some reason. Whether Jack Frost was an ordinary student or not, that he had no inkling to an answer. Since term began, Hiccup knew someone was after them.

It well could likely be Jack Frost.

One way or another…he couldn't take any chances.

"There are thousands of dragons out there," Hiccup finally said, Jack looked up from the pages, "You find it when you only saw it once. Each is different, yeah, but a lot of them look alike. Same color, shape, size."

"And you're suggesting?" Jack smirked.

Hiccup bit his lip. He wanted to say something, to tell Jack to get away from Toothless-to stand up then and there and defend his friend. But he knew better than that. They'd find Toothless and won't listen. Besides…he remembered the previous fires.

No one, not even the most skilled teachers and prefects could put out the flames created by a rampaging Night Fury with their enchantments. All but one.

Jack was able to do a frost spell Hiccup had never seen before.

He could be capable of defeating a dragon, of it came to it.

Hiccup stood up and gathered his notebooks off the table, shoving them into his bag and heading for the door, uttering the words of the Night Fury he had known since childhood.

"Hide and pray it does not find you."

The door closed behind him ominously.

"_Hide_," Jack smirked, snapping the book shut, "Right."

Like he was not doing enough hiding already.

He tossed aside the leather-bound volume and jumped out of bed, pocketing his hands as he strolled over to the window. The half-moon shone above the darkness of the trees, among the faint stars veiled by wisps of clouds.

He remembered the flickering flames, Tooth frozen in horror by the state of her wing, the attacks on the students…

"_Why can't you just tell us anything...?"_ he whispered, looking up at the moon.

Jack turned his back to the window and reached down to pull open the drawer of his bedside table, and there, the silvery-grey envelope lay silently. He had read it more than hundred times already, not a very hard feat when the letter only contained a few words. Not very useful ones, at that.

Still, he took it out and opened it gingerly to read the all-too familiar spidery handwriting.

_"Feeling lost doesn't mean you are. What you have been looking for was there, all along."_

"Riddles, riddles," Jack breathed, pulling up his hood.

* * *

"…ser'yesly," Merida seethed, crossing her arms during Potions, "He thinks he's a darn mart'ur or somethin'!"

The potion bubbling in her cauldron didn't seem to be as scalding as Merida's temper. They had not seen Hiccup since that morning, but everyone who had seen Merida's mood was sure it won't end well. She had been quite in a rage since she discovered that Hiccup gave up his Keeper position so she could get into the Quidditch team.

Whether she took it as an insult to her abilities or simply didn't want Hiccup to give up anything, no one was sure, except Rapunzel.

She smiled sympathetically as she cut up the tubers for their potion.

"Shouldn't you be thanking him?" she chuckled.

"Oh, come on!" Merida tossed up her hands, grabbing the jar of slugs, "Would yeh thank that eejit if he just gave up his darn life so yeh can have it?!"

"Oh, wait-yes." Rapunzel narrowed down her eyes on Merida, "Hiccup just wants to see you happy."

"And wha' do yeh mean by that?"

"You've been fighting for weeks, it's terribly obvious," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, dropping the cuttings into the draught, making it turn a pale shade of purple.

"I know…" Merida huffed, calming down, "It's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ignoring her friend, Rapunzel returned to her work, checking the potion recipe every second as the professor walked about with hands folded behind his back, checking the class' work, smirking at the badly done mixtures, turning up his nose at those who fared better.

"…at this rate, all of you will get a _Troll_ for your O.W.L.s…" he drawled, relishing the idea.

"_I think something's going on with Hiccup,"_ Rapunzel whispered just as Professor Black walked past their desk. Merida just gave her a glance and turned back to the cauldron, now bubbling slowly, stirring it counter-clockwise slowly.  
"He's been acting really strange," she continued, reaching over to their tray to grab a clump of wolfsbane flowers, "It's not like him to miss class-and he always leaves all of a sudden for some reason. And he doesn't talk much anymore, either."

Merida pursed her lips, taking up the chopping board, "Must be detentions."

Rapunzel tilted her head, staring up at the vaulted ceiling of the dark potions classroom, "Huh. Strange. He's not the sort to get into trouble on his own-at least not when the exams are near."

A hiss of steam erupted behind them.

"…I hate this class." Jack's voice grumbled as they turned their heads to see a cloud of smoke rise up the air, revealing Jack with crossed arms and an unamused look on his face. A few students laughed inwardly, Merida stifled a chortle, turning away quickly as the teacher turned to his heels and walked towards Jack's desk.

"Well, well," Pitch Black drawled, his amber eyes glinting in the dim light of the room, "Look what we have here."

"_This is bad…"_ Rapunzel mouthed as the Potions Master neared.

Jack turned to the professor, eyes half-lidded, lips tight, "I'll start over." He said curtly.

"Ha!" Pitch scoffed, "If you can't even do a simple Sleeping Draught, I wonder how you'll do during the finals, Frost."

To the surprise of the on-looking class, Jack smirked. The professor raised an eyebrow at the defiance, his nose flaring.

"Don't think you'll have so much as a special treatment just because you have a celebrity status in the school," Pitch said darkly, narrowing his piercing amber gaze at him. Everyone else in the room fell silent, like they were the ones being held in contempt by their least favorite teacher, "…I'd tread lightly if I were you, Jack."

Still, Jack stood there, arms crossed, unwavering; a smirk still at the corner of his lips.

The potions left in their boiling in cauldrons fizzled on as the class turned all their attention to the scene, very nearly seeing sparks flicker between Jack and the professor as the air stiffened.

"I've heard about your heroic deed during the fire," the professor continued.

"Oh, no." Merida huffed.

"…that was a pretty skilled hex you used, Frost," Pitch smiled, his dark silky voice tinged with spite, "But compared to your hand in my class," he gestured to the pewter cauldron hissing with scalding black liquid,"-I'd say you're at a bad disadvantage."

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, "At least,_ I_ was there. I didn't even see your shadow, _professor_."

Whispers stirred the silence. No one's ever dared speak against Professor Black, and to see this foreign student doing within weeks what they daren't do in years, was quite a sight.

There was no expression in Pitch Black's ashen face, yet his eyes glared down at Jack like fire. His voice was low, but heard by all.

"Then let's hope Mr. Frost would always be here _to save the day_."

"Don't worry-I will be."

A smile made its way Rapunzel's face in disbelief. Merida crossed her arms with a huff, impressed. The rest of the class seemed as dumbfounded, be it a Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"_That was wicked…"_ Lily nudged Rapunzel from the other table.

Pitch smiled darkly at Jack and turned around with a swish of his shadowy robes, "Detention, Frost. You can kiss your Hogsmeade trips goodbye."

Everyone exchanged glances, most had grins of astonishment. Jack slung his staff over his shoulder as he grabbed the handle of his cauldron and dumped everything down the sink with a satisfied grin.

"_Well, get on with your work!"_ Pitch hissed at them as he made his way to the front of the class. Everyone went bustling about their classwork as he bellowed.

"Yhe've gone stark raving mad," Merida told him.

"Now you can't go on the Hogsmeade trips," Rapunzel added with a look of worry.

"I don't mind," Jack chuckled, looking around to the students who were stifling laughter and pursing their lips to keep their grins away from the professor's sight. They certainly were in a good mood, strange, they never looked quite so glad to be in Potions.

"It was worth it."

* * *

_(Side notes: I have to face quite a challenge to merge HP with HTTYD logic, I study all the facts in HP, and it turns out, Ms. Rowling clearly stated that there are only TEN species of dragon and the famous dragons can never be domesticated. I stand by HTTYD and its hordes of dragons, but I partly make the dragon rule apply, I mean, seriously, Toothless is Hiccup's friend but he's not a pet, if you know what I mean. Like I said, you can tame a lion but it's still a wild animal even if it sleeps at the foot of your bed. I'll strictly apply DOMESTICATION to dogs and cats and toads. Dragons are not tame animals. They fly free…)_


	16. The Marauder's Map and Ghastly Ghouls

The bell rang, echoing through the corridors like a banshee; but a banshee screech most welcomed by nearly every student in the school as they bounded out of their classrooms in a clamor, pouring into the yards and passages.

_"...oh, bother,"_ Hiccup sighed, shoving his books into his sling bag as he walked across the entrance courtyard. The sun was hot, the flagstone of the courtyard almost blinding in the sunlight. he scampered to the shade of the entrance hall, the din of the chatter of students in the Great Hall filled his ears.

"Oh...I missed Charms, Herbology..." he droned on to himself, pulling out his schedule card from his bag, glancing up at a clock on the wall of the entrance chamber right beside the point-counting hourglasses of the four houses, a handful of emeralds appearing in thin air within the Slytherin hourglass and adding to their pile of gems.

"Five points for Slytherin, _great_," Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes as he stopped by the point counters on the wall. Gryffindor was lagging behind. Ravenclaw even had more sapphires in their hourglass than the Gryffindors had rubies in theirs. Seems like they had much to catch up to just to win the House Cup.

But the cup was the least of his problems.

"Oh, _Thor's hammer_-Potions, too?" he huffed, glaring down at the schedule card, "I have to move him soon..."

The Care for Magical Creatures classes have been cancelled, surely to keep the students away from the Dark Forest. And perhaps to give way for a search, as well.

He hadn't seen Professor Bunnymund. He probably was in the woods already scouting for any signs of Toothless.

"Can't let that happen," Hiccup said firmly, pocketing his card.

He had been in the Forbidden Forest, as well, sneaking out as always from under the teachers' noses early before breakfast. It took quite a while to even get to the forest, eyes were everywhere. He didn't know who was following him or was nearby. Hiccup had found Toothless in the hidden hollow, sleeping upside down on tree branch overhanging the sunken place.

"And I forgot to bring him breakfast..." Hiccup scratched his head, scolding himself, heading for the Great Hall. After all that rough and tumble trek through the woods, he forgot to bring food! Typical. Now he'd have to do the entire tedious trip all over again.

_"...you stole that from your brother? But he's a prefect, you could get in trouble...!"_

_"...shush, you two, I'll give it back to him-after we take a look-see...!"_

_"...you're gonna get us in trouble again, Lily..."_

Hiccup watched Lily Potter skitter past with a boy. Hiccup knew that guy, he was in the same year with them, though he was a Ravenclaw. He was one of the Scamander twins, which one, Hiccup could never guess for the two were too identical. From the shoulder-length wavy silver-blonde hair, the palish skin and the bright blue eyes. It was strange to see one alone without the other.

_"-that's a map, isn't it? A map of Hogwarts like you said?" _he asked.

_"Shush, later!"_ Lily hissed at them, pulling him along, clutching a piece of old parchment in hand.

"...a map of the school?" Hiccup wondered as they disappeared round the corner to the basement stairs. Curious, he followed them.

The basement stairs were rather deserted, sunlight poured in through the small windows at the upper parts of the tapestried walls and Hiccup followed along them, careful not to make a sound as he trailed after Lily and one-half of the Ravenclaw twins. She stole something from Albus? Well, that was interesting enough.

_"Down here,"_ Lily told her friend, ushering him into a passage, looking left and right, watching out for people. Hiccup sidestepped, hiding himself in a crevice of the wall half-pillars.

"I wonder what that is," Hiccup said to himself, listening to their footfalls on the stone steps fade off. He looked to and fro to see that the corridor was empty. Everyone was upstairs. Hiccup scurried towards the passage, bracing himself against the stone walls, taking one careful step down the spiral stairs, getting within earshot as the lack of light plunged him into darkness.

_"...it's blank..."_ the Ravenclaw said.

_"...Lysander Lovegood Scamander!"_ Lily scolded them in an imitation of a mother's tone, _"...you believe in Nargles, this piece of parchment is more real than anything you talk about."_

_"Hey, Nargles are real!"_ he said as Hiccup peeked around the curve of the wall, squinting his eyes in the dim light of Lily's wand, glowing in a lumos charm, illuminating their faces in a bluish tinge as they stood halfway down the set of stairs.

_"You can't see them without Spectrespecs,"_ Lysander defended, mumbling. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, her dark red hair seemed black in the blue glow.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said, unfolding the piece of parchment between them, "Anyway, I've seen Al use it a couple of times, he never lets me touch it, though."

"Well, it's blank."

Hiccup tilted his head. It was blank, not a smudge of ink was on the old marbled paper.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Lily chortled, "It's like the common room, it's got a password..."

"Sun Rampion?" Lysander laughed.

"Shush, I'm trying to remember," Lily muttered, "I remember it was something silly..."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. Why did a map need a password?

"_Gobbledegook_- now that's silly," Lysander offered sarcastically.

"Now I remember!" Lily squealed and pointed the tip of her wand to the center of the parchment,the glow of the lumos charm illuminated the piece of paper almost blindingly as Lily chanted what sounded like an oath.

_"...I solemnly swear that I am up to no good..."_

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Lili's wand had touched. They joined each other they criscrossed, they fanned into every cornerof the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly, green words that proclaimed something. Hiccup could not see it from afar, but thankfully enough, they read it aloud.

_"...Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs..." _Lily muttered, holding the light of her wand over the written words.

_"...Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present..." _Lysander continued after her with an interested grin.

_"...the Marauder's Map."_ the chorused.

Hiccups's eyes widened just as much as Lily's and Lysander's as he dared to edge forward, peeking far enough to see in the dim light of their wands.

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds.

But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in miniscule writing. Astounded, Hiccup craned his neck even closer, holding on to the curved wall. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; he could even see Pascal prowling outside the common room; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

"This is amazing, where did Al get this?" Lysander gaped.

"It used to be Dad's," Lily explained, scanning the paper closely with great interest, "Our brother James stole it from his writing table, then gave it to Albus when he graduated-Al never really used it as much as James for whatever reason. Goody two shoes..." she chuckled.

Hiccup stared at the moving marks on the span of the so-called Marauder's Map in awe. It showed each and every person at the exact moment...?

"So why did you take it?" Lysander asked.

"I wanted to see it," Lily grinned, then turned solemn, "But other than that-I want to know whatever, _whoever's_ attacked your brother, he's my friend, you didn't think I was going to sit by, wiere you?"

"Yeah, but...

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that something happened to one of the twins.

"Something or someone's attacking students," Lily said, laying a hand on Lysander's shoulder, "With this, we can find out who it is-who hurt your brother."

Hiccup blinked. That Ravenclaw that was injured during the time of the fire...that was one of the twins...

That was Lorcan Lovegood Scamander.

But one thing didn't add up, though...what did Lily mean when she said _attacked_? Hiccup thought Lorcan was injured by the flames. What had happened?

Who or what was attacking students?

"But you've got to return it to Al," Lysander told her, "We'll get into trouble if he finds out it's gone."

"I know...but I'll be watching everything until I do," Lily pursed her lips.

"Where are we in the map, anyway?" Lysander asked, turning back to the marbled piece of parchment.

Hiccup realized something. If they found their names in the map, then-

They'd find him, too.

He made his way silently up the stairs and stole away back to the entrance hall where they would not suspect that his name, among hundreds of students there now, was ever near theirs in the Marauder's Map.

* * *

"You still look very pretty, no matter wha' happens," Merida beamed as Professor Toothiana held up the quaint box of peppermint cream in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, everyone," she smiled, turning to each one of them around her hospital bed.

"It's the least we can give, professor," Rapunzel chuckled as she stood, leaning on her crutch, "Transfiguration period is not very interesting without a class, really."

"Really?" Professor Tooth said with a small grin, glancing up to Rapunzel with a wink. Her transparent iridescent wings were still on her back as she sat up on her bed, quivering every now and then as if they itched to fly. Her left wing that had bee scorched by the fire was not lightly covered with a layer of gauze, like it would be applied on burnt skin, the bluish-green color of the healing ointment seeping through the white threads.

"I thought that _some_ students were particularly fond of hours without lessons," the professor grinned, tilting her head over to Jack's direction, the colorful feathers of her head bristling for an instant.

"That depends, really," Jack smirked, "We're glad you're okay Tooth-I mean,_ professor_."

"He go'ht banned from the Hogsmeade trips!" Merida blurted out excitedly.

"Hey!" Jack hissed.

"Oh, did you?" Tooth said, "By who?"

"Professor Pitch," Rapunzel said.

"Ah..." the professor nodded in complete understanding, setting aside her gift, "Well, in that case, wait until I get out of here adn I'll be talking to the headmaster!"

They exchanged glances, smiling. Professor Tooth was easily their favorite teacher around, not to mention being their Head of House.

"No one bans _my students_ from going anywhere!" she continued, wagging a finger in the air, "On second thought-I'm going, right now-!"

"No, no, no!" they chorused, reaching out to settle her down as she tried to get out of the hospital bed.

"You'll have enough time for that when you get out of your bandages, ma'am!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Alright, fine, fine!" the professor waved them away with a laugh as she sat back down, "Anyway, how's your leg, Rapunzel, sweetie?"

"It's..." Rapunzel began as Merida and Jack narrowed their eyes on her.

"...feels better." she finished with a sheepish smile.

"It's taking an awfully long time to heal," Jack noted. Rapunzel bit her lip and shugged.

"Oh, leave her alone, why don't you try to be under a falling staircase and let's see what you look like," Professor Tooth said jokingly, "She's just following whatever the matron's telling herr to, aren't you?" the teacher smiled.

"Right," Rapunzel nodded.

"It's been nice seein' ya, profess'ur," Merida said, holding Professor Toothiana's hand, "We hope ye'll get back to us soon."

"Thank you for visiting, Merida, Rapunzel," she smiled gratefully, the healthy rose of her lips already back, "Jack, you too."

Jack pocketed his hands as Merida walked past him, aiding Rapunzel.

"Looks like you've made friends, after all," she beamed, clasping her hands.

"Sort of," Jack grinned.

"Any news?" Tooth asked in a hush as soon as the other two was out of earshot.

"Not much," Jack said darkly, "But the dragon is real, it's lurking in the woods, classes there are cancelled. North's worried about whatever's attacked Sandy's student."

"Oh, dear," Tooth breathed, raising a hand to her lips.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry, just mind your wing."

"No, I have to get back to my students." Tooth insisted, "I won't stay here if they're in danger."

"You get better, Tooth, alright?" he grinned, not wanting to hear any more.

"But-"

"We'll protect them." Jack told her with a smile, "Get well soon."

"I will," she conceded, "Now you go _behave yourself_ like a good Gryffindor, Jack-_you aren't allowed to Hogsmeade after all_," she said with a wink.

"Heh," Jack chuckled, running up to the girls, "I will, _professor_."

"Bye!" she waved as they left, the doors of the hospital wing closing behind them.

"Wasn't that Lorcan?" Rapunzel asked them as they stepped outside.

"What?" Merida's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Lorcan-he was in the hospital wing," Rapunzel explained as they continued along the hallway, "Lorcan Scamander, you know-he and his brother unbraided my hair in Herbology once."

"Ah, _Loony Lorcan and Lysander_?" Merida pouted, thinking, "The ones from Ravenclaw? Why would one o' them be ther'?"

_"A Ravenclaw?"_ Jack interrupted, swinging his staff by his side.

"Yeah, we go to Charms together," Rapunzel said as her long braid swished to and fro behind her as she limped, "Must've had an accident."

"I wonder wha' happened ter him..."

Jack didn't say anything and just walked beside them, hands in his pockets as he thought.

Lorcan, was it?

That was no accident.

Apparently, the news of the attack on that boy was a complete secret, it would be better of no one else knew. But knowing North, Lorcan Scamander's friends might have been told of it. Besides, the whole school was too preoccupied with their dragon problem-better not add up to that or parents will be asking to pull out their children-if the threat of a dragon didn't already make them think of do so.

"...'ey, Jack, too bad ye'll be stuck 'ere in weekends, eh?" Merida suddenly said, yanking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, that," he chuckled, running ahand through his snow-white locks. He had forgotten about that again. It's not like some rules could keep him indoors...

"Hey, I like it here, and so do you," Rapunzel suddenly cut in poking Merida's shoulder with a smug smile.

Merida looked at her with half lidded eyes and blew a curt raspberry.

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad in here..."

"Great, I've got company, then," Jack smiled. Rapunzel nodded excitedly.

"We can play wizard's chess, if you want!" she offered.

"I-"

"_Ahem_," Merida cleared her throat dryly, budging in-between them as they turned the corner, "I-I'm planning on stayin' in this weekend, as well!"

"What?" Rapunzel blinked, puzzled, "But I thought you wanted to-"

_"I changed my mind!"_ Merida squeaked, as if one in a hurry, her face red for some reason.

"Oh...ok." Rapunzel gave a small smile, not really sure what to think of the matter.

Jack just watched by with staff lazily slung across his shoulders as the two seemed to have their own private converation, Merida's voice got rather squeaky.

"Why'd you suddenly change your mind?" he asked.

"-nothin'! No reason at all! I just wanted to-_catch up on readin'!" _she stammered, lowering her head, her tumbles of red frizzy hair hid her beet-red cheeks.

"What are you reading?" Rapunzel wondered.

_"Oh my God, Ra'punzel! Yeh can't just ask people wha' they're readin'!"_ she tossed up her hands with a huff. Rapunzel pursed her lips, containing her laughter, though the corner of her lips fought for a grin.

"Right, reading," she snorted. Merida nudged her on the arm playfully.

"Wait," Jack suddenly said, holding up his staff, barring their way, cocking an ear at a sound only he had heard. The corridor was empty, the sun glinting on the glass of the windows, long shadows cast on the floor and walls.

"What is it?" Merida asked, alert, looking the hallway up and down for whatever Jack was looking for.

"...guys?" Rapunzel said, eyes darting from left to right at the sudden tension, the silence ringing in her ears, holding her wand in her hand as Merida took out hers silently.

"I heard something," Jack said.

A sudden movement at the turn ahead made them all tense, Jack held his staff ready, poised for anything. Merida quickly shot out a jinx, a red ball of sparks hitting the wall in a burst of light as something stepped forward.

_"-aaah! What the-!?"_ someone yelped, a clatter of things hitting the floor echoed in the halls.

"Merida!" Rapunzel screeched, grabbing Merida's wand hand and pushing it downwards to point to the floor as if scared of another spell, "You could ahve hit him!"

"What'd you do that for?" Jack said lightheartedly, giving her a small grin.

"I'm sorry!" Merida called out to the end of the hall.

A head peeped out of the edge of the wall.

"Please don't do that again!" he stammered.

"Oh, it's Haddock, look," Jack chuckled as if nothing happened.

"Hic!" Rapunzel said, letting go of Merida, "Whoa, that was close!"

"Too close!" he called back, stepping into the hall, picking up his bag and its spilled contents on the stone floor, "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"We visited Professor Tooth," Rapunzel explained as they straightened themselves up and ran up to him, helping him with his fallen possessions, a smashed inkpot staining the floor in an ungodly black pool.

"What do yeh want?" was all Merida said.

"Ouch," Hiccup said, clutching his chest, feigning pain.

"Heh," Jack tossed him his Potions notebook and crossed his arms, "You got us going there."

"Why the hell did you shoot, anyway?" Hiccup scratched his head, tucking hhis things into his satchel, stopping as he noticed something over their shoulder.

"Frosty 'ere's gotten a bit paranoid," Merida chortled, stopping as she saw the blank look on Hiccup's face, "Oi, are yeh arigh' lad?"

"GET DOWN!"

The next thing they knew, Hiccup pushed Jack down, they got knocked down to the floor, bags, books and all, toppling over eachother. In mid-fall, Rapunzel saw something whiz over them, sailing over the air, a black form, smoke-like.

It hit the wall and slithered down in the blink of an eye, pouncing at them.

_"Merida!"_ Rapunzel's sudden outburst stung the ears. She swung her crutch at the dark wisp as it came at Merida. It let out a hellish screech as it collided with the wooden aid, tendrils of its matter casting itself into the air, as if a pillow puffing out dust.

_"Borealis!"_ Jack jumped up to his feet, stabbing the shadow with the crook of his staff, the air crackled with ice, cold fragments flying into the air, clattering to the floor like glass, missing it by inches. Whatever it was, it seemed to kick and struggle as the ice flew throught he air, falling to the floor a few feet away from them.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Hiccup flicked his wand as he clambered up to hsi feet. The wisp of black smoke bounced out of the spell's way with a hiss, dashing back at them.

Merida's eyes widened as it did. Everything seemed to slow down as the thing flew up in the air and hit Jack square in the chest, knocking him back, his staff clattering to the floor. They barely had time to react as he hit the floor.

_"Jack...!" _ their mixed voices rang in their own ears as everything went in an awfully slow horror. The shadow leapt off Jack as he fell, the dreadful sound of a body hitting a floor filled their ears, it jumped up once again-but with a downward descent, a downward intent.

Barely even turning her head, Rapunzel's green eyes widened in fear as she saw the dark specter coming right at her. Hiccup turned to his heels, calling out her name, but he was too far...too late.

Merida pushed herself up off the floor, her hair waving as her fingers curled around her wand, elbows pressing on the stone floor to send her surging forward, hand stretched in front of her-like in the quidditch field.

But this time-she was not going to miss.

_"EXPECTO PATROUM!"_

The next second, light burst out from the tip of her wand and crashed against the shadow like a wave in the ocean. The dark wisp shrieked once more, shrill and ear-piercing as the form of a bear appeared for a split second and clawed at it.

Whatever it was, it bounded away, bouncing on the walls like a deranged poltergeist (but not even Peeves came so close), hitting the tapestries, sending braziers clattering to te floor, hissing at the sunlight-screeching like a banshee.

_"Why you little-Reducto!"_ Hiccup chased after it, sending jets of spells wherever it went, a miserable shadow trying to escape the light.

"Hiccup!" Merida called him back. He did not stop, however, and stomped his foot in frustration as it jumped for the window, shattering the glass and made its escape down the darkened side of an adjacent tower.

"Jack!" Rapunzel huffed, crawling over to where he lay, unable to get to her feet, her crutch broken. Hiccup snapped up and ran back to them.

"Oh, no..." Merida clapped her hands over her mouth as she knelt beside him.

His eyes were closed, his face pale, paler than usual.

"Wake up!" Merida demanded, though strain and worry clear in her voice.

"We should get him into the hospital wing!" Hiccup said as he fell to his knees besdie them.

_"WAKE UP!" _Merida yelled, patting both his cheeks frantically with her hands.

Rapunzel panted, drawing away. What should she do? What can she do...? She stopped as she stiffly turned her head over her shoulder, eyeing her golden braid. Should she...?

And then, a _cough_.

"You're alive!" Hiccup yelled, letting out a sigh of relief.

Jack sat up, coughing as hard as he did when Merida force fed him a sun-flavored jellybean. Rapunzel let out a breath, a hand on her thrummiing heart.

"Great...I'm so relieved!" she breathed.

"YE'RE ARIGH'!" Merida caught her breath, her chest heaving, a beam on her face as she took him by the shoulders as she shook him ahrd, "HE'S ARIGH'!"

"Ow, ow-let me go, please!" Jack protested, Merida let him go with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I'm okay, I just got bumped," he told them with a grin as he clutched his head, "Ouch-that hit the head..."

"What the hell was that thing?" Hiccup asked, standing up, "It came out of nowhere!"

"Had quite a punch, too," Rapunzel said, reaching out for her crutch, one side of it snapped, the wood broke apart in splinters, tossing it away with a huff.

"It was after us, I think," Merida pocketed her wand, sitting back in relief, "Gad, tha' was awful."

"We better tell the teachers," Hiccup suggested, waving his hands in front of him in a panicky sort of way, "It jumped out the window-Odin knows where it already is!"

"-it could attack others," Rapunzel gasped, "Well!? Let's go!"

"Merida, get her to the hospital wing, we'll get help," Jack suggested getting to his feet, glancing to Hiccup who gave him a nod.

"NO!" Rapunzel outraged as Merida pulled her up, "I'm not missing anything again!"

"She's right, we should go together!" Merida insisted, not as glad at the thought of getting left behind, either. Jack picked up his taff and scratched his head.

"You guys are so complicated."

"How? She could barely run as it is!" Hiccup planted his hands on his hips, Merida glared at him, "Fine! Let's just lug her about like she's drunk!"

"Well, come on, then!" Jack said and helped Rapunzel up, draping her arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said with a smile.

Merida took in a sharp breath, pursing her lips as her cheeks turned a shade of crimson.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked her aside, taking Rapunzel's other arm and doing the same so that Rapunzel was balanced between them.

_"Of course I'm arigh'! Why wouldn't I be!?"_ Merida hissed feverishly, "Let's go a'ready!"

"Right," Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. five years he's been friends witj Merida and Rapunzel. And he definitely knew that Merida was not _arigh'._

* * *

"Somethin's out there," Bunnymund said as he sniffed the air. Dark clouds rumbled over the thick treetops of the Forbidden Forest. It was incredibly dark for daytime, but there were shadows, as much as there was no light. Things were simply...there. The ground underfoot was damp, allmost anticipating the rainfall as the branches of the trees swayed slowly in the foreboding cold breeze.

The sunny noon had suddenly given way to dark cloud cover minutes before, and the skies did not look good.

Sandy noted something, a shape of a hut formed over his head, made of his enchanted golden sand. He crossed his puffy arms, glnacing up at the upcoming storm.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go back-soon," Bunnymund waved him off, his boomerang out, eyes not leaving the darkness of the trees dwelling deeper into the forest.

The charms teacher sight soundlessly, rolling his eyes.

Sure, the dragon in the forest was dangerous, but there was also another problem they had to tackle-that dark presence in the castle. It was as dangerous as the reptile setting the school on fire. If anything, it was worse (despite causing less property damage). If the parents heard of something deliberately assaulting their children, there'd be in bigger trouble.

Bunnymund's ears twitched, turning in every direction like a cat's, mindful of every sound, every rustle of the leaves. Sandy took out his wand, a fierce look on his face as the rustles continued, though the winds had ceased for the moment being. Concentrated on that one spot up ahead.

Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed within the gray confines of the clouds.

Suddenly, it came out of nowhere, leaping out of the trees, dark as shadows, landing a few feet away from them, its black claws digging into the soil, wings outstretched on either side of it, poised. The dragon spat blue-hot fire at them, quick as lightning.

Sandy jumped forward, a spell casted twice as fast, a golden barrier puffed into being, sending the fire ricocheting on all sides, smoke rose up from the burnt earth.

Bunnymund hurled his boomerang at it as the barrier disintehgrated, hitting it on its black leathery forehead. The dragon let out a screech of pain, wincing as it skirted sidewards, flicking its long tail at them.

Jumping up to evade it and catch his boomerang from midair, Bunny landed on his feet and leapt at it with a yell as soon as he touched the ground.

_"Why yeh bloody beast!"_ he yelled, flinging two exploding eggs at it. It screeched again, ear piercingly shrill as the bombs hit it on the wings, green and blue smoke blasting out of the shells. Thunder roared overhead as if in reply to its call, winds howling.

Sandy brandished his wand, a golden trail growing from tis tip, turning it into a whip. He lashed at the dragon which was still hissing from the smoke. Its green eyes snapped open, pupils thin slits like that of snakes and evaded the whip with a roar, fire bursting from its mouth.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund cursed, jumping aside as Sandy sent up another barrier between himself and the hellish flames.

The dragon stretched its wings and flew up in a great gust, extinguishing the flames below as the wailing winds swirled about in cold drafts.

"Sandy, knock 'im out!" Bunnymund called to his comrade.

Sandy nodded and threw up the length of his whip, the end wraping itself about the dragon's tail, yanking it down with and odd strength for someone his size. The dragon turned to him with a growl, flapping its wings frantically, trying to escape.

It tossed its head up, aiming for the sky, and began to beat its wings like mad, trying to get away. Professor ManSnoozie held on, the golden whip flashing with a sort of glow.

"Hold on, Sandy!" Bunnymund said and heaved his boomerang up, hitting it on one of its front paws. The dragon pitched back with a shriek yet continued its dire attempt. The grip of the whiplash was slipping.

It was not giving up, no matter what happened, Bunnymund knew that.

"Oh, no..." he said as he saw it cast a downward glance.

"Sandy, let go!" Bunnymund warned, tackling the Charms teacher, sending them both flying backwards, the whip giving way and dissipating. And as they hit the ground, so did a ball of fire.

The dragon was flung up into the air, spiraling in the wind as the rainstorm began, pattering down water in an instant without a even warning drizzle.

_"Bloody lizard's a menace,"_ Bunnymund panted, sitting up, fur spotted with soot as he watched it fly out of view-or did it plummet?

Sandy let out a breath as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes, unfolding a golden umbrella out of thin air as the rain reached them, quenching the flames lapping the ground.

"Well..." Bunnymund groaned as the rain soaked his fur, matting it down ungloriously, his ears flopping, "...we've got a big problem here, mate."

Sandy narrowed his eyes on something up ahead. Something that wasn't there before. he stepped forward with his umbrella as Bunnymund got up, all soggy.

A piece of cloth, charred from the dragon's fire. No, it looked more like a small contraption in the form of a fin, attached with metal rods along it. Two leather straps hung from its side, like belts-severed.

"What's that?" Bunnymund wondered as sandy picked it up. the little man shrugged.

"Must be from it." the pooka theorized,"Come on, mate, let's get to North."

* * *

"...yes, that's what happened, headmaster, sir," Hiccup finished his explanation breathlessly, motioning with his hands as he did.

"A shadow?" Headmaster North faced them, hands folded behind his back, "That is very...strange."

He gave Jack a glance and Jack understood. Yes, very strange. It had to be the same shadow that attacked Lorcan. The question is, what is it and why did it do so?

"It kept comin' back like it wanted us dead or somethin'!" Merida added, gripping her goblet of pumpkin juice firmly as she sat beside Rapunzel on a long chair by the side of the room.

"Exactly," Jack added, gesturing to her with his staff, leaning back on a pillar.

"You've got to believe us, sir! It even knocked Jack down!" Hiccup said almost pleadingly as he saw the headmaster's silence.

The storm continued to fall outside, slowly coming up to the castle, thunder rumbling and lightning flashed. The cadles in the room provided comfort in the least with their little lights as they flickered within their jars set up on the rafters and walls.

"I do believe you," Professor North said, crossing the room, giving Hiccup a clap on the back, sending him lurching forwards, "And 'zhat only makes it worse. The school, it seems...has an intruder."

Rapunzel blinked, her ahnds shaking a bit, ripples forming on the surface of her pumpkin juice as she held the goblet on her lap. Merida took a full swig of hers to calm down her nerves, but Rapunzel sat there, almost frozen. It had leapt at her. She could still see it coming. A dark formless shadow, terrifying on its own, for some reason.

"And to think, we still don't have 'zhat dragon in check..." the headmaster mumbled, stroking his chin, a golden ring glinting on his finger as he paced, his rolled up sleeves showing off tattoos on his forearms.

Merida glanced up at Hiccup, who pursed his lips.

"R-Right," he agreed to the headmaster's statement.

Merida turned back to nursing her nearly empty goblet. They still don't have the dragon in check. That was probably a good thing, but she did not know what crazy thing Hiccup thought of doing to remedy the matter, so she did not really know what to think of it, at all.

"Headmaster, with all due respect," Jack said with a small smirk round the corner of his lips, "This school is pretty messed up."

The other three looked up, blinking. No one dared talk to the headmaster like that, but then again, they had been seeing Jack talk back to school figures no one dared cross in a hundred years. But still, that was Nicholas St. North he was talking to. The old man literally was big and intimidating.

Professor North turned to Jack, and to their surprise-laughed.

"Ha!" he guffawed, a rosy red rising up to his cheeks as it always did, "Of course it is."

Merida tilted her head and whispered over to Rapunzel_, "He can get away with ma'rder!"_

"I know," Rapunzel whispered back, "We can't even get away with anything."

"HEADMASTER!"

The office door slammed open, sending a wave surprised sounds from the portraits of the previous headmasters.

_"Oh, how rude," _muttered a dark haired witch in emerald robes.

Professor Bunnymund stood there, still dripping wet from the storm outside, Professor ManSnoozie standing behind him, shaking water out of his golden folded umbrella.

_"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"_ the headmaster said, glancing down at Rapunzel (who shrugged), beckoning them in.

The Keeper of Keys and Grounds stepped in shaking the rain out of his gray fur, Sandy opened his umbrella again to keep away from the droplets.

"Hey!" Jack said, sidestepping.

"We saw it, professor." Bunnymund said.

The headmaster stood there, wide-eyed, like Jack, in some realization of the news.

"What-what is it, sir?" Rapunzel asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Saw what...?" Hiccup breathed, heart thrumming. Did they find...?

"Students, get back to your dormitories," Professor North said, turning to his desk, planting his hands on the surface.

"Come on," Merida said, helping up Rapunzel.

"But-" Jack began.

Bunnymund gave a glance to the other three students before saying, "You, too, Jack."

"Tch," scoffed Jack, who realized he was being kept out of a meeting just to keep the students from getting suspicious, turning to his heels, following Hiccup otu with his staff hanging by his side. They stepped outside and headed for the spiral stairs of the stone eagle, Professor ManSnoozie closing the door behind them with a sympathetic look for Jack.

"Uh...Merida, can I talk to you?" Hiccup asked as they walked downt he stairs, helping down Rapunzel between the two of them.

"Of c'urse, what is it?" she said.

"In-In private."

Rapunzel smirked, glancing at Merida.

"Oi," Merida warned her and turning back to Hiccup,who looked really uneasy, "Arigh'."

"Right now."

"Now?" Merida huffed, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"What's so important?" Rapunzel asked with a grin.

"Just-" Hiccup began, finding he ahd nothing to say, "Just-_okay?"_

"Okay, calm down," rapunzel giggled, hopping on her good foot.

"We still have ter get her ter the common room," Merida pointed out, feeling that a moment alone with Hiccup was not really necessary. She still did not know how to react with him giving up his Keeper post in the team jsut so she could get it. Merida spent half the night awake thinking about it, sitting up suddenly, getting to the conclusion that she should abck otu; only to fall back again, realizing that she had been trying out since second year.

"Oh, um..." Hiccup turned away.

"I'll get her there," Jack offered, appearing behind them.

"Er-I don't think that..." Merida muttered, turning red in the face, "It'll take you a long time, so-"

"Come on," Jakc grinned, "I'll be quick as a bunny."

"'Punzel?" Hiccup asked, hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Rapunzel shrugged. Hiccup slid out from under Rapunzel's arm and helped her on to Jack. Merida glanced at each of them hesitantly and gave way.

"You'd have to get a new crutch from the hospital," Hiccup told her with a nervous chuckle.

"Be careful," Merida stammered.

"I'll be okay," Rapunzel smiled. Merida bit her lip.

_"Not sure if tha's what I'm worried about," _she murmured.

"What?" Jack grinned.

"Nothin'!" she held up her hands.

"So, Merida, do you mind?" Hiccup asked, beckoning her to the upper floor hallway.

"Yeah, sure," she said, following him up, giving one last backwards glance to the other two.

Right. She was not sure what she really was worried about.

They disappeared into the hallways above and Jack and Rapunzel just stood there, her arm over his shoulders. The portraits continued their chatter as the rain pattereed noisily at the windows, the stony creaks of the moving staircases droning on below.

"Shouldn't we get down?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Actually-can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Rapunzel said, puzzled.

"I know you're a pretty rule-abiding student," Jack grinned, scratching his head with a chuckle, "Can I ask you to break just one?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know what they're talking about up there in the office."

"Like-_eavesdrop_? On the teachers?" Rapunzel's green eyes widened.

"Exactly." he said with a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa-that's like five school rules, imagine what trouble we'll get into if we get caught!" Rapunzle told him in one breathed, her locks of golden hair waving a bit.

"I know," Jack sighed, "Better get you to the common room, then-"

"No-_are you crazy?!_ Let's do this!" she giggled.

Jack blinked, staring at her in disbelief for a moment then grinned, "Great! Come on!"

And so they struggled back up the spiral stairs, passing the stone eagle and found themselves in front of the headmaster's door again,the sound of the rain muffled by thick walls. Jack lowered Rapunzel by the door, putting up a finger to his lips as he crouched down beside her.

Rapunzel nodded and pressed her hear to the oak door, tucking her hair back, her long thick braid of gold splayed behind her.

_"...black, sort of small, actually-compared to other dragons, I mean,"_ Professor Bunnymund had said.

"What?" Rpaunzel mouthed. _"What does he mean by 'dragons'?" _

Jack's blue-grey eyes darted to her for a moment, but her just shrugged.

_"It escaped,"_ Bunnymund continued, _"The dragon's somewhere in the Dark Forest right now."_

"They found it," Jack whispered to her, pulling away from the door for a moment, "they found the dragon."

"And it's still out there, though." she added glumly.

Jack pressed his ear to the office door again, his staff at his feet, persisitent on hearing more.

_"...wonderful," _the headmaster said heavily, sarcasm dripping from his voice_, "We've got a dragon on zhe loose and shadows in the castle. What next!?"_

_"What do you mean, mate? The shadow-?"_

_"Attacked again, yes."_

A faint sound of swishing sand was heard.

_"Yes, Sandy, unfortunately."_ Professor North said with a sigh, _"It-also-escaped."_

It didn't make sense. Rapunzel glanced up at Jack, who seemed as tense. What did they mean by it attacked again? they weren't the first to be assaulted by that thing?

The sandy sound rose ofver the patter of rain, like a bag of sand being madly shaken, a tinkle of bells mixed in. Professor Mansnoozie must be yelling angrily, though he rarely did so, and that was all that was heard whenever he did.

_"Jack was zhere,"_ North said, _"Along with the three Gryffindors that were just here."_

_"Those three-Gothel, Haddock and Dubroch?" _the Keeper of Keys said, _"Three students? And Jack didn't do anything?"_

Rapunzel tilted her head, why did it sound like he was balming Jack?

"What does he mean by that?" she asked.

Jack lowered his eyes, "I..."

_"He did,"_ North defended calmly, _"And lucky zhey were all unhurt. Unlike for young Lorcan Scamander...well, let's just do our best to keep things in order. Toothy will be out soon and we'll start our search then. As for the moment, informt he other teachers of this. We have our work cut out for us..."_

"It attacked Lorcan?" Rapunzel clapped her hands to her mouth, "That's why he's in the hospital wing!"

Jack had the same look of horrified surprise. Footsteps from within the room made him snap up and pull her arm over his shoulder, picking up his staff, getting them both to their feet, "Come on, let's go."

Rapunzel had felt left out in the past weeks because of her leg. She seemed to know nothing of what was going on in the school, but now that she did-she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"With this situation, you leg needs to heal soon," Jack told her with a chuckle as they ran down the spiral stairs, Rapunzel hopping on her good foot.

"Ah," she said, "That's another problem."

* * *

"Arigh', I've had enough of yer shenanigans, Haddock," Merida crossed her arms as she followed after him. The tall arched windows of the empty seventh floor hallways let in dim light from the grey skies outside, the rain beating on the wondows as the wind howled. Flames flickered in the braziers hung on the walls, casting the passage in half-light.

"Wait-what?" Hiccup said.

"Albus and Rose told me," Merida narrowed her blue eyes on him, "Yeh quit the team."

"Oh-that," Hiccup massaged the back of his neck nervously, avoiding her gaze.

"Why'd yeh do it?" she asked in a business-like tone.

Hiccup let out a sigh and slumped, turning to her, "I thought you deserved it."

Turning to the darkened windows, Merida watched the raindrops run along the glass, watching the grounds disappear in a gray blur, not saying anything.

"Look, I need your help," Hiccup stammered, walking towarsd her, "They'll find Toothless sooner or later."

"Yeh said you had a plan," she muttered, "Well, let's hear it."

"Actually-I do, but it's not very applicable at the moment," he said.

"Then what do yeh want from me?"

"A favor?"

Merida groaned, she did owe him her Keeper spot.

"Name it."

A hopeful smile crosed Hiccup's face, but he cleared it away as soon as he noticed it there and said, "I have to feed Toothless."

Merida let her amrs fall to her sides, "Yer not asking me ter be his lunch, are yeh?"

"What? No, no-I need you to help me get food to him."

"In this rain? I dun' think so, laddie."

"Fine, then! just help me get the food."

"And where do yeh expect to get it? Off the Gryffindor table?" Merida snorted.

"No, of course not," Hiccup said. a bit of relief sunk into Merida, but what he said next was worse than actually shoveling food off the House Table.

"...we'll steal it from the kitchens."

* * *

_(Author's note: -INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_Hi there, I just wanted to put a bit of information here. As most of you may know, I do not put in my own made-up characters into the fanfic, I use as much original characters as I could and that would mean extensive research, luckily, Ms. Rowling is in depth with her universe**. Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood Scamader (5****th**** years)** are the twin sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, the grandson of the renowned Newt Scamander (author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a Hogwarts curriculum textbook). As of the moment, the Gryffindor Quidditch team is almost entirely made up of Weasleys and their cousins, and I'd like to iron their genealogy out here. Harry and Ginny, as most may know, have three children (in order): James Sirius (graduate), **Albus Severus (7****th**** year, prefect, Seeker)**, and **Lily (5****th**** year, Chaser)**. Hermione and Ron had two**: Rose (7****th**** year, prefect, Chaser) and Hugo (6****th**** year, Beater)**. Also, George did end up with Angelina Johnson, they had two children, Fred (graduate) and **Roxanne (7****th**** year, Beater)**. Well, that clears 'em up. **Scorpius Malfoy (7****th**** year, prefect, Chaser)** is the only son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass (the younger sister of one of his female Slytherin batchmates). Glad he didn't tie the knot with Fancy Pants Pansy Parkinson. There might be other HP characters that will pop out in future chapters, but these are the ones present at the moment. I dunno if Neville has a child (he married Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff batchmate, now the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron). I wanted my fanfic to be right in timeline, too. Professor McGonagall is no longer at Hogwarts nineteen years later, she was getting on a bit. Hagrid retired by the age of 88, he never married, but had a relationship with a giantess (I'm hoping it was Madame Maxime). The Defense Against the Dark Arts curse was lifted after Voldemort's death and is now a safe teaching spot (though no one said who the teacher was now, I might make a few tweaks on it). And also, after the Second Wizarding War, the Order of the Phoenix was disbanded once and for all._

_As for the Big Four, heh…I don't think they need an introduction. Also, I have found that the top three ships floating about are (in no particular order) **MeriJack**, **Jackunze**l and **Mericcup**. I am particularly fond of these three, actually. But nothing can defeat my love for-DRAPPLE. To those who get it, cheers!_

_Please drop your reviews below-I'd appreciate it! I am rewatching all Big Four movies to freshen up on the character feels so they won't go OOC, since I really do sense Ocness going on. Thanks to those who have kept reading after my disclaimer of any ship! **May the FOUR be with you!)**_


	17. Raiding the Kitchens and Running in Rain

_(-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_Hello, everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update. It just so happened that everything that needed to be finished for the end of the school year were put in one week, the graduation, the ball, clearance signings, yearbook work (they made me do three friggin' articles and I'm not even a part of the darn yearbook staff!) but, God be praised, I finished them! Please forgive me if the chapter isn't that good, I did it in one day just to catch up. Please drop your reviews (those without accounts, please do, too~)! Now where were we…?_

_Ah. Stealing from the kitchens! Alright, enjoy…)_

* * *

"I ra'elly think we shouldn' be doin' this, Hic," Merida said as they skirted along the marble staircase, keeping to the walls. The rain kept pattering outside, it had been going on for hours. No trace of sunshine or day remained in the skies and even the enchanted imitation atmosphere in the great Hall showed no signs of cheeriness, at all. Thunder grumbled like a very hungry troll's stomach as lightning flashed in the grey clouds. After classes, the upper corridors were packed with students, seeing as there was no other place to go in the storm.

"We have to, come on, you said you'd help," Hiccup told her almost pleadingly, peeking over the side of the One-Eyed Witch's statue in the Entrance Hall.

"Coast is clear, come on," he said and grabbed Merida's hand, pulling her along.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and light, the floating candles flickering in midair, but no one seemed to notice as they darted pat the great oak doors to the basement stairs.

"Where are the kitchens, exactly?" Merida asked, skittering along, the woven basket they brought hanging by her side, her bounce of frizzy red hair trailing behind her as they winded down the passage, the sound of falling rain muffled by the thick stone walls.

It was strange, actually, at him, she was always the sort to be in the kitchen most of the time-not to cook, clean or help, but simply eat. Or steal a snack for her brothers. She'd been in Hogwarts for five years and she really didn't even know they had a kitchen. The food was always there in the Great Hall, anyways, ready for the students' consumption. There was no need to go stealing.

But in this situation, there seemed to be no other way.

Who in their right minds would _not_ get suspicious to see two fifth-year Gryffindors shoveling food off the House Tables and into sacks?

"Look, even if we get wha'ever food we can find, how do yeh suppose ter get it into the forest?" Merida said, running a hand along the stone walls of the basement corridors. The fires wavered in their braziers on the walls, lighting the way. Merida had followed Hiccup for a while, from the top floor of the castle down to the dungeons, it was quite an exhausting errand. He led her down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one that led to Pitch's dungeon, they found themselves in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful paintings mainly of food. It was as empty as any passage in the castle could be. No one wanted to spend the rainy afternoon underground.

"That'll be my problem," Hiccup replied, letting go and running ahead, "Come on, before anyone comes along."

_"Ser'yesly-where is the kitchen?"_ Merida hissed, trailing after him.

"There." Hiccup said, halting. He pointed to a large painting at the end of the hall, twice their height.

A giant bowl of assorted fruits.

"Wha-?" Merida tilted her head, "What do yeh mean _there_?"

Hiccup let out a small snicker and darted towards it, gesturing to the frame with a flourish, "It's like the common room."

"So, it's got a password or somethin'...?" she said, stepping forward slowly.

"Er-not exactly." Hiccup scratched his head and turned to the painting.

Merida watched him anxiously as she stood beside Hiccup. The kitchens were behind a painting? Well that was...typical.

"Tickle the pear." Hiccup said.

"What?"

"The pear," Hiccup pointed to the painted piece of fruit at the corner of the frame. There it sat, a fat green pear, bigger than a fist.

"Tickle it?" Merida raised her eyebrow as she stepped towards it, stretching out her hand, unsure of what to do. She tickled it as she would with one of their great danes at home. to her surprise, the painting began to stifle a giggle, quivering like a baby suppressing laughter. It began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green doorknob.

Hiccup seized it and pulled the door open, light poured into the darkened corridor.

"There we go." Hiccup smiled to her as a great big room was revealed behind it.

Merida's eyes widened as she saw the enormous high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end.

"Come on, this place is amazing," Hiccup sniggered excitedly as he took Merida's hand and pulled her into the kitchen between the four long wooden tables that stood there, she was still dumbfounded at the sight. Each of these tables, Merida noticed as she passed them, was positioned exactly beneath the four House tables above, in the Great Hall. At the moment, they were laden with dishes on golden platters, about to be sent up through the ceiling to their counterparts above.

Blinking, Merida wondered if she wasn't dreaming.

Sure, she had seen such a feast many times over in the castle, but never in such circumstances that all the food just _sat there_-to be eaten by anyone who wanted to. She never really realized how much food it takes to feed the school in just one sitting. Piles upon piles of fruit, potatoes, beef, pork, poultry and fish-every dish one could ever imagine.

"Whoa." she muttered as Hiccup tugged her along.

At least a hundred little elves were standing around the kitchen, stopping their duties (some were still carrying golden platters filled with more food to add to the already jam-packed tables), beaming, bowing, curtsying as Hiccup led Merida past them. They were all wearing the same uniform: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest and tied like a toga.

"Hi, everyone!" Hiccup greeted them cheerily (more cheerful than he had ever been in the past few days).

There was a wave of "hellos" and "good evenings" all over the kitchen as the elves bustled along happily, content with their work.

"Good evening, Mr. Haddock, sir!" a house elf came running up to them, an excited little fellow with a long pencil-like nose and large bat-like ears, his eyes were wide and glad to see them, "What do you need tonight, sir?"

"Er, yeah, can I have some more fish-" Hiccup began but was cut short.

"FISH! TAKE OUT THE FRESHEST BATCH FOR MR. HADDOCK!" the house elf called out excitedly to the fellows behind him who nodded knowingly and trotted off.

"Well, that was strange," Merida huffed in disbelief. She had never seen people be so glad to be told what to do.

"This is Merida," Hiccup introduced to the knee-high elf, "She's a friend of mine."

"Hi there lit'le fella," Merida said, stooping down, letting the basket fall to the floor with a small thump.

"Oh-I'm sorry, ma'am!" the elf bowed profusely, "Sorry for the rudeness, Ms. Merida, ma'am!"

"Ru-rudeness?" Merida said, puzzled, glancing at Hiccup as she straightened up.

"House elves are very-polite." he said with a nervous chuckle, "Too polite, I think..."

Merida was about to ask another question when instantly, about six house-elves came trotting up behind her, bearing a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for both of them, a milk jug, and a large plate of glazed buns and another of strawberry tarts.

"Please, have some tea, ma'am, sir!" the first house elf beckoned them, "Is there anything else you'd like while we pack up your order?"

"Well, I..." Merida stammered, at a loss for words at all the attention. One of the elves took up the basket happily _("...let me fill this up for you, miss...!") _and carried it along towards the others who were choosing the freshest fish from crates at the far end of the kitchen.

"Tea, ma'am?" a female house elf held up a cup of glimmering red tea on a dainty saucer to her, another doing the same for Hiccup, and a couple more pulled out stools for them to sit on.

"Good sae'rvice!" Merida said in an impressed voice as she took up the teacup and sat down.

The elves all looked delighted and bowed very low, retreating.

"Have yeh been here often?" Merida asked Hiccup as the servants of the school cleared away, finishing up on the tables, straightening every utensil they found out of line, shining every goblet to a sparkle before putting them up beside the platters.

"A lot," Hiccup said, setting aside the teacup offered to him and sitting down, "Toothless has quite an appetite."

"Yhe've been doin' this all year?" Merida huffed, "How long can yeh go on?"

Hicup shrugged, letting out a breath, "Until things clear up, I guess..."

"And when'll that be...?" Merida said rhetorically, taking a sip of the tea as she watched the elves bustle along, "Never knew we had so many house elves in the school..."

"They do everything here, actually," Hiccup explained, "They wait until the students are asleep, though."

"Ah...is tha' how I keep findin' me books every mornin' all stacked up neat? I thought tha' was Rapunzel!" she said, surprised. Rapunzel, after all, had the tidy habit of a house-elf, herself, "So-what'll yeh do about the teachers?" she asked in a low voice, "They won' take kindly teh yer pet, I think. Especially with wha' yeh said about Toothless attackin' people from yer village-"

_"He didn't attack anyone!" _Hiccup defended sharply, though his voice was calm.

"Still, though," Merida continued, "The Ministry does take note of dangerous animals-and they'd be on the lookout fer the dra-Toothless."

"I know," Hiccup sighed, swinging his legs back and forth off the edge of the stool, "That's why I'll move him if they ever come close to the hide-out."

"Might be hard fer yeh with this weather," Merida said under her breath as another thunder crackled up above, muffled.

"Well, what else can I do?" Hiccup sighed, "Unless I..."

"Unless you wha'?"

"Nevermind, forget about it," he smiled, waving off his idea.

_"Would you like some, sir, miss?" _a passing elf offered a bowl of shiny apples.

"Yes, I would, thank'e!" Merida said, snatching up a green one and taking a large bite out of it. Hiccup let out a small snigger as the elf bowed away.

"You really do eat like a boy."

Merida stopped and bit down, wiping her lips with her forearm, suddenly quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiccup asked, noticing her sudden gloom.

"YOUR USUAL, MR. HADDOCK, SIR!"

Four house-elves came scuttling up towards them with the basket full of shiny raw fish.

_"Why's it raw?"_ Merida tilted her head.

"We've taken the liberty of descaling and degutting them for you, sir!"

"Actually, there's no need to-"

"Would you like us to replace the fish then, Mr. Haddock, sir?"

"No, no, no!" Hiccup stammered, getting up, waving her hands frantically, taking up the basket by the handles before the elves could carry them away, "These would be just fine, thank you very much..."

"Our pleasure, sir!" they bowed, overjoyed with the thanks.

"They seem pretty happy." Merida said, standing up.

"Let's go," Hiccup nodded, throwing cloth over the basket.

As the made their way back to the door, the house elves stopped their work and all looked up to the ceiling, snapping their fingers all at once, the room ringing with one loud sound that almost felt like thunder from the storm outside. All the food was gone off the tables.

"Is tha' how they do it?" Merida sniggered, looking up at the ceiling.

Then many of the surrounding elves pressed in upon them, noticing the two leaving, offering snacks to take back upstairs.

"Yes, thank yeh!" Merida was giggling in excitement as she loaded her robe pockets with cream cakes and pies, even receiving a bottle of warm butterbeer, "I'll come back 'ere soon, I swear!"

The elves were elated at that.

"Thanks a lot!" Hiccup said to the elves, who had all clustered around the corner to say good night as they made their way out.

"Yeh know, I've been ra'elly impressed with the older students nicking food from tha'er all these years-well it's not very hard, is'it? They can't wait to give it away!" she said happily, chomping down on a slice of apple pie as they climbed up the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"I'm not really sure if it was a good idea to take you down there in the first place," Hiccup taunted. Merida elbowed him gently, chortling.

"Yeah, ye're probably righ'..." she agreed, starting on a cream pie, "But don't worry abou' me, worry abou' tha'."

She pointed to the rain splattering outside in the Entrance courtyard, blurring everything in a swirl of black and gray. It was already dark, and to go through the storm was a very bad idea.

"I'll be okay," Hiccup said as they skirted around the statue of the Hogwarts warthog, keeping out of view from the open doors of the Great Hall where the masses of students wearing their black Hogwarts robes were halfway through dinner.

"Hide!" Merida hissed as she saw two forms ascending down the grand staircase. They his behind the pedestal of the warthog, out of sight as two students made their way down painfully slowly, for some reason.

"...is that crutch okay? It looks shorter than the other one to me..." a voice said.

"Jack Frost?" Hiccup mouthed.

"...yeah, yeah, I'm okay..." a girl replied. A distinct familiar voice.

"That's them, arigh'." Merida confirmed, "Wha' are they doin' comin' late fer dinner? We left them _hours_ ago!"

"Merida-your face is red-"

"Sneaking off, are they?" she hissed suspiciously, poking her head out off the side, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Yeah, but so are we," Hiccup said, peeking over the side of the pedestal, watching Jack and Rapunzel enter the Great Hall, their shadows trailing behind them.

Merida let out a heavy breath, "Shut up, Hic."

Hiccup tilted his head with an amused grin on his face. Merida really looked ticked off for some reason.

"Well, I gotta go," he said, heading for the entrance-way with the basket of fish, "Toothless might try and hunt for himself..."

"Oh," Merida said, the red of her cheeks fading, "Aren't yeh havin' dinner first?"

"No, I'm okay," Hiccup smiled, "One missed dinner _won't weaken all of this!"_ he said proudly, flexing an arm.

Merida just glared at him with half-lidded eyes, "Says the talkin' fishbo'one."

"Anyway...bye." Hiccup shrugged and turned to his heels.

He had somehow wished she would go with him, but Merida had made it clear she wouldn't go into the rain. What was he thinking, really? he had a lot in his hands already and he's only dragging Merida in his problems...

Still, though.

"Oi! Haddock!"

Hiccup turned back, almost too quickly, "Yes?!"

Merida stood there, in the shadow of the pedestal, unmoving.

"Yeh might get hungry," Merida said and tossed him an apple. He bolted sidewards to catch it, he managed, but did so terribly and the apple ended up landing on the cloth over the fish.

"Thanks," he chuckled nervously.

"Be careful, arigh'?" Merida told him, glancing to the Great Hall. Somehow, she wanted to run in there as soon as possible.

"Sure..." Hiccup said quietly, dismayed as she whirled and ran towards the open doors, light pouring out of the hall, sending spidery shadows on the wall and floors. He blinked, not saying anything and went the opposite direction, into the dark, into the rain.

A sinking feeling...

He disappeared within a few steps into the night.

While Merida, she reached the doors, only to stop.

Something had passed behind her. She turned. Nothing there but shadows.

Hiccup was gone, as well.

"Huh," she said. A sudden gust went darting past.

There it was again. Merida kept turning on her feet, flicking her wand out. there definitely was something in the Entrance Hall. Then-she saw it.

Something leapt out of the dark corners, a shadow in itself, darting across the floor, a black being, like a cloak being dragged along. It was only too familiar. The shadow that had attacked them only that afternoon.

Merida pointed her wand at it, bracing herself for it to leap right at her as it had before. But it didn't.

The shadow slithered and jumped out into the darkness of the night.

Merida took in a sharp breath, _"Hiccup!"_

Her heart thrummed, though she barely noticed over the patter of her feet on the stone floors and the noise of the rain as she ran after it.

* * *

"I don't understand," Rapunzel said, her forehead resting on her hand as she forked her food about her plate without interest. Jack just watched her with the same look of listlessness on his face as he sat across her on the other side of the table as the Great Hall bubbled along with its usual flurry of indistinct chatter and clinking utensils. The candles flickered above their heads, sputtering as ghost passed by. Fire lapped up logs in the fireplaces along the walls, warming the place up, everyone's face aglow in the golden light.

"...Lorcan-Lorcan, I remember, was missing since last week. He's been in the hospital wing the whole time." Rapunzel said, her brows furrowed, really troubled, looking up from her plate.

"Look, don't worry about it," Jack sighed, "Forget about it, Pretzel."

"No, I won't," she said firmly, turning to him, "Whatever that shadow is, it's hurting students and the teachers-" she sent a sidewards glance to the staff table, "-they know about it and aren't even telling anyone."

"Rapunzel, shh!" Jack hissed, leaning across the table.

_"They have to know!"_ Rapunzel said, dropping her fork, "We're all in danger!"

"Everything's fine-as long as no one panics," Jack let out a breath. Taking Rapunzel with him to eavesdrop sure was a bad idea. At least it was better than ditching her in the stairs alone-and without a crutch, then, at that.

"You're probably right," she muttered, "But still...someone's got to do something."

Jack lowered his eyes, tkaing up his goblet of pumpkin juice, staring down into its contents. His reflection stared back up at him, the light of the candles glimmering on the surface about his snow-white hair.

He was the one who was supposed to do something.

And he couldn't do anything.

His heart sank at the thought. He made a mess wherever he went, he knew that. and most likely, he was about to screw up again. One student was already bedridden. And three of his newfound friends got assaulted-and he was unable to do anything.

There was something about that shadow, though.

Unnatural. Full of malice.

He looked up to the staff table, fixing his eyes on the Potions Master. Pitch Black.

Is it possible that...?

Hogwarts was creeping with danger. A dragon at their door and a shadow in their midst...he dared not think of what could come next.

"Jack, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah," he lied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, everyone's leaving..."

The students have begun to pour out of the Great Hall, though the hubbub did not cease, if anything, the air felt more raucous with the hundreds of pairs of feet stomping down on the floors.

"You really need to get that foot checked," Jack told her as they sidestepped from the doors as the students piled up, trying to squeeze into the Entrance Hall all at once with no success.

_"-hey, shove off, mate!" _one shrieked.

_"Will everyone just please make their way out silently!?"_ a Head Girl yelled over the din.

"Yeah, I think I will," Rapunzel agreed, watching the commotion by one of the pillars, stopping beside Jack.

"-Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" a cheery voice greeted.

Jack saw a smallish Hufflepuff boy come up from the crowd and run towards them.

_"Crud,"_ Jack muttered, "I-uh, I'll be back in a minute," he said to Rapunzel.

"Alright," she nodded, turning away as the boy called her name.

Jack slipped behind the pillar as the Hufflepuff ran up to Rapunzel excitedly.

"Oh, hi, Jamie," Rapunzel smiled to the boy, stooping down, her huge golden braid falling over her shoulders, "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay!" Jamie beamed, "I got an _Outstanding_ in Care for Magical Creatures!"

"Well, I don't think I need to ask how," Rapunzel giggled, glancing down at the bright red book in the boy's arms. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (by Newt Scamander). Jack grinned from behind the marble column, crossing his arm with an impressed huff, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

"Anyway, are-are you used to your leg?" Jamie said, his voice lowering with a tone of regret.

"It's okay," Rapunzel said, laying a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder, "It's not your fault, I told you before-I'll be fine."

"But the nurse said it'll never heal."

Jack's eyes widened, he peeked out from behind the pillar.

_"Wait-what?"_ he said to himself in disbelief. Rapunzel said it was just about slow recovery!

Rapunzel lifted a finger to her lips and grinned to Jamie, "Shh, people might hear you."

"But-"

"I don't want anyone to worry." she said, patting the boy's dark brown hair, almost motherly, "Besides, it's just a foot-I'd rather it stay this way than have you and Sophie get hurt, do you understand?" Rapunzel told him.

Jamie nodded slowly, eyes lowered.

"Now you keep up your good grades, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie forced a smile.

_"-Jamie! Let's go!"_ a shrill voice called out. A first year girl waved at him, her raggedly cut blonde hair about her flushed face. Sophie.

"I got to go," Jamie said making his way to her, "I'll see you next time, Rapunzel!"

"Bye!" Rapunzel waved, supporting herself on the crutch, turning around to see where Jack went off to. Suddenly, he was just there, standing with his staff at his side. Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden appearance, letting out a sudden squeal.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed nervously, "I'm just a bit-jumpy."

Jack just blinked, staring at her in disbelief as the students cleared out at the doorway.

"...why didn't you tell anyone?"

"T-Tell anyone what?" Rapunzel stammered.

"I heard everything!" Jack stated, "What about your best friends? They were worried sick!"

"I didn't want anyone to worry," Rapunzel sighed, making her way to the door.

"So that's just it, your leg's done for?" Jack ran after her, "there's nothing that can be done about it?"

She just shook her head quietly, reaching the Entrance Hall, "for some reason."

Jack couldn't believe it. She's been acting like everything was fine for weeks, assuring them all that "it'll heal in time". It was just so...annoying-did she think she could handle everything alone?

"_Idiot…"_ Jack scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rapunzel climbed up the grand staircase slowly, limping. She winced slightly everytime her foot touched the steps, though she got used to the numb pain, it still was excruciating.

"And you'd just leave it at that?!" Jack breathed, looking up at her from the bottom of the marble staircase, people passing by unnoticed around them.

"What else can I do?" she turned to him, her green eyes pained. It sure has taken a lot to just accept the cruel fact of the matter, "Nothing's going to happen if I complain, is there?"

Gripping his staff tightly at his side, Jack thought, an idea coming to mind. He ran up the stairs and halted beside her, "Use your hair!"

Her eyes widened, and suddenly her expression darkened, "How did you find about me?"

"I-"

_"How did you find about me?!"_ Rapunzel hissed, taking out her wand.

"Whoa, calm down!" Jack held up his hands as people passing by began to stare.

"How!?" Rapunzel shouted, jabbing the tip of her wand at his chest.

"I saw you heal Pascal." Jack admitted. Rapunzel drew her wand away though fear glimmered in her eyes as she glanced left and right nervously, "...that time when Pitch poisoned him...I followed you."

Rapunzel stared at him, wide-eyed- terrified, actually.

"I saw what you can do," Jack told her, "If anything, Pascal was dead-I _saw_ him die. You can just fix your leg and stop lying to everyone, you know that?"

"Don't tell anyone." was all she mumbled curtly, turning away with a whirl of her braid, climbing the steps as quickly as she could without a backwards glance.

"Rapunzel-"

Lightning flashed in the windows, the storm did not cease. Water pattered on, spilling into the Entrance Hall as the double doors were closed and locked, the great iron bars turning, a hundred of them sealing the castle from the rain.

_"Get away from me."_ she gritted her teeth at him and disappeared into the crowd.

(scene cut)

Merida pulled her robe hood over her head as she ran across the corridor and into the Wood Bridge, the long wooden bridge connecting the castle to the far side of the grounds, stretching over the ravine. Her hair dripped from the rain. It was dark outside, and the light of her wand made everything seem bleak and gray. The falling rainwater by the sides of the corridor glimmered silver, the noise of them deafening.

She had lost sight of the specter, but she wasn't taking any chances. Something deep inside told her that danger was brewing again. All too soon. Reaching the end of the Wood Bridge, she halted, looking out into the grounds. Everything was grey and blurry.

"Darn it," Merida hissed, holding her wand out to no avail.

A flash of lightning lit everything up for a split second, but the grounds were empty.

"He's a'ready gone," Merida groaned, glancing up at the dark skies. The downpour's not giving up anytime soon. ut the shadow's somewhere out there.

Taking in a deep breath, Merida pulled her hood about her face and ran into the storm.

* * *

"...let's piece them together, then, Sandy." Tooth said as she sat at the edge of her bed, scribbling down fervently on her clipboard with her peacock feather quill.

The Hospital wing was dimly lit, the sounds of the storm deadened by the thick stone walls, the few patients there asleep peacefully in their beds. The far between lamplights set the place in a sleepy light.

Professor ManSnoozie shifted on his chair beside the Transfiguration teacher's bed, nodding. Tooth cleared her throat dryly as she scanned her notes. Her wings were folded on her back, quivering slightly as she spoke, her broken wing shimmering through the thin gauze that protected it.

"...the first incident was the staircase collapse," she began, "you then later found out that there were trails of black sand where the steps broke off."

Sandy nodded again, his expression firm and business-like, his little hands folded.

"Second incident, the quidditch fire," Tooth continued, looking up from her clipboard a moment, her purple eyes glistening in the candlelight, "Bunny and yourself spotted a shadow headed for the quidditch pitch before the fire began-Bunny followed it as the rest of us were putting out the flames, it lead him into the woods where he spotted the dragon for the first time..."

Stopping for a moment, Tooth exhaled, remembering the events as she ran a hand along the neat bright feathers on her head.

"Third, the East Wing fire-the dragon was sighted in the open by numerous students, setting the East Wing Hall ablaze before flying off," Tooth ran a finger along her handwriting, "While everyone was turned away the shadow then attacked on one of our students."

Sandy lowered his eyes, the two falling silent as the terrible incident was brought up.

"And this afternoon, another assault," Tooth muttered bitterly, dropping the clipboard, "On Jack and three of my Gryffindors. _My kids_, Sandy. This thing is getting out of hand."

A golden question mark popped over Sandy's head.

"I don't know what to think, too, Sandy," she huffed, glancing down on the notes, "But this shadow-wherever it goes, it leaves black sand about, and the dragon always seemed to be coming out the same time the shadow does."

Sandy held up a hand, another pictogram appearing over his spiky golden hair. Two links of a chain.

"Maybe they are working together," Tooth said, biting her lip, "It's too close to be coincidence..."

Sandy crossed his puffy arms, thinking. The dragon didn't show up the last time.

But still, the two were too connected. Was the shadow from the dragon? Or were they two separate beings? Perhaps the shadow possessed the dragon or was it egging it on? To whatever end, none of the two meant good.

"I am thinking, though," Tooth said slowly, "That the shadow-most likely-is the curse we were warned of."

Sandy's eyes widened. Of course. It was all too clear.

"But the question is-_who is it?"_ Tooth breathed.

_"...please, no-please!"_

They both snapped up at the sound of the terrified voice.

Sandy jumped off his chair and headed for the direction of the sound. Tooth got to her feet, careful not to move her wings, steadying herself uneasily on her feet.

"Who is it, Sandy?" she asked, holding on to a nearby table. The Charms teacher looked about and pointed his wand to a bed with the blue-green divider curtains drawn. They pulled themselves apart as he did, both teachers running towards the boy that lay shuddering on the bed.

Horror was on his sleeping face as he curled up under the covers, only his head of silvery-white hair poked out from the cotton blanket.

"Lorcan," Tooth gasped, stooping down beside the bed, brushing away the boy's hair out of his pale face. His eyes were tight shut, cold sweat formed over his brows.

"He's the one that got attacked," she said, echanging glances with Sandy.

_"...not them, please!"_ Lorcan muttered in his sleep, as if pleading, _"...not them."_

_"Nightmares." _Tooth said, drawing away as Sandy moved forward.

He waved his wand over Lorcan's head, glowing spirals of golden sand floated down from the tip like a gentle rain. As it touched the boy's skin, he quieted down, his shivering ceased, and soon he was sleeping peacefully.

Sandy let out a sigh, pulling up the blankets over Lorcan. He knew the boy quite well, being the head of Ravenclaw House, and seeing one of his own in such a state made his heart sink. A feeling Toothiana was beginning to know.

"So the shadow hurts the body _and_ the mind," Tooth breathed sadly, watching Sandy, "Whatever it is, we'll find it. And we'll stop it-once and for all."

She patted Sandy's shoulder, gazing down on the sleeping boy with a sad smile.

Yes. They'll stop it. No matter what it takes.

* * *

_(I really don't think much happened here, I'll be working on it..._

_I do think, however, that this chapter is a bit of a subconscious ode to the teachers I will leave behind as I start college, I just graduated this week. That even though our teachers may seem tough and aloof on the outside, they really do think of us and our well-being, no matter how hard that is to believe. Cheesy, I know._

_Kudos to all teachers worldwide and a special teach that got me writing in the first place!)_


	18. Loose Ends Lost

_(-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

'_Ello, everyone, short chapter, sorry about that, not much plot going on as well for those who watch out for it, though those who like character interactions might have liked it-I hope. I just have to tie a few ends together so we could get back to their day-to-day school activities. Quidditch season is coming up, so I'm brushing up on it, reading all quidditch games form the books. I'm not very good with actions scenes, heh. Still not confirming anything for those who are guessing what the hell is going on, though, teheh._

_Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for reading this fic. To those who were there since the beginning, those who found it halfway and those who gave it a shot and joined the ride. A special thanks to everyone who puts up with OCness. I really hope I finish this before college…_

_I hope you guys stick around til whatever end. Please drop your reviews below, member or no member-drop 'em and pour your heart out! –shiver- I am already dreading the complaints…_

_Constructive criticism and all is helpful, but to everyone here who's ever been criticized, you know that sinking feeling, right? Anywho! Thanks for the criticism, as well, because I tend to overlook things!_

_**Hey, that's a nice top you're wearing! Looking good! Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day!**__)_

* * *

Letting out a breath, Jack let the end of his staff scrape the stone floors of the boys' dormitory hallway, tugging his hood over his forehead. The storm had weakened outside, though the window at the end of the passage still fogged up, the outside world blurry and greyish, the skies pitch black.

_"-no, no, Hugo, don't eat that!" _Al's voice broke the still air, followed by a great lion's roar.

Jack ran up to the half-open door at the end of the corridor-did anything happen?

Laughter rang loud when Jack reached the door to find the older Gryffindor boys fooling around, tackling eachother for something, weird sounds such as elephant trumpets and train whistles bursting up from the commotion.

"Alright, alright-STOP IT!" Al jumped up on a bed, holding up a small packet. He wore his pyjamas and a loose black shirt, jet-black hair dishevelled.

"Hugo, I told you not to bring any of Uncle George's candy back here!" he scolded as the boys broke off, slumping down on the armchairs and nearby beds, laughing.

_"Sourpuss,"_ Hugo sniggered, kicking up a pile of Hogwarts robes on the floor.

"Shut up," Al grinned, plopping down on the mattress, "You guys'll wake up the whole tower, is all."

"In this rain? Unlikely, pal, now give 'em back," Hugo threw a pillow at him.

Al quickly dodged; the pillow landed on the floor near the door.

"Hey-Jack!" Hugo waved, sitting back.

_"Watcha doin' there, Frost?"_ called out one of the seniors in the room.

"Oh," Jack chuckled, stepping back from the half-open door, "Nothing, nothing."

_"Still racking your brains, mate!?"_

"My-my what?" Jack stammered, puzzled.

_"Come on, mate, I heard about your girl problems!"_ a guy by the corner of the room shouted out, stifling his laughter.

What the hell where they talking about?

"I'll think I'll get going now," Jack said with a grin, turning away from the door to head down the spiral stairs. The seventh years obviously had too much sugar.

_"Fellas,"_ Al simply said, crossing his arms.

Before he knew it, Jack was grabbed by the arms and got dragged into room.

"Whoa, hey!" he shouted, waving his staff uselessly as the seventh years yanked him, kicking the door close.

"Come on, Frost-join the big boys!" they chortled, dropping him on a couch.

The seventh-year Gryffindor boys' dormitory was similar to theirs. Four-poster beds, red hangings, a bright fireplace at the corner, the tall arched windows flashing with lightning every now and then. The only thing that messed the place up were the piles of clothes about, hanging on the chairs, splayed on the beds and cabinets.

What Tooth would do if she found the place...

_"There he is!"_ Al jumped off his bed, planting his hands on his hips, "Jack Frost!"

"Girl gave you the cold shoulder, eh, mate?" stepped up Al's friend who Jack only remembered by the last name like the rest of the seniors (Thomas).

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack smirked, pulling down his hood.

"Aw, come on, we saw everything-Rapunzel Gothel snubbed you."

"Pretty tough luck, she's nice to everyone, usually."

Jack fell back on the couch with a huff of disbelief, turning to every face in the room with a grin.

"_Wow_...you gotta be kidding me."

"Nah, don't think about it, champ," a tall fellow named Wood patted Jack's shoulder as he passed by behind the couch, "She'll come around."

_"What!?"_ Jack turned, "Rapunzel's not-!"

"Ha!" Hugo spat the pumpkin juice he was drinking, "Well, _that's_ a relief for every girl in the castle!"

"Are you guys alright?" Jack chuckled, sitting up.

"Too much butterbeer, don't them," Al smiled, "Anyway, Rapunzel did seem pretty mad at you after dinner. What was that about?"

"Heh, that," Jack shrugged, "Something about her leg."

"I did notice that-she looks like she was hit by two bludgers at once," Hugo chimed in, kicking off his bedroom slippers, "I know that accident was pretty gruesome, but come on, she's had that crutch for weeks! Rose broke more bones playing Quidditch and she was fine in _days!"_

Not saying anything, Jack turned to his thoughts. Yeah, Rapunzel did lie about her leg. But the question was...why won't it heal, in the first place?

And why the hell can her hair glow?!

_"Nah, she'll be alright, she's got a bit on her hands at the moment,"_ Thomas pointed out.

"Nothing worse than a girl mad at you," Al nodded. Everyone seemed to be pitching in '_advice'_ for no reason, at all.

"Hey!" Jack snapped up.

"Look, bro," Hugo popped out of nowhere and squeezed in beside Jack, "We know, we know-_it's complicated_ and all that..."

Jack snorted, stifling a laugh as he bit on his knuckle, watching Hugo dramatically beckon to the air.

"...girlfriend or not, you better patch things up," Hugo told him, "It'd be a fine if it were a guy, but girls-they're a different story."

"I really don't think I need advice-"

"Girls are delicate-_fragile_, even," Hugo continued on, clapping Jack on the back, making him belch forward, "They're less likely to forgive than us dudes!"

"...I could only imagine what Rose would do to you if she heard you right now," Al cut in, much to the chuckles and approving nods of the seventh years.

"Shush, shush, don't ruin my speech," Hugo held up a finger, "Point being, Jack, don't mess with a girl. They never, and I mean _never_ forget."

Jack leaned away as Hugo finished his "speech" with a raised eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah, sure thing," Jack said, standing up.

"Anytime, Jack, anytime," Hugo saluted gingerly as Jack headed for the door, everyone continued on their chat, all taunting the young Weasley.

_"...seriously, man, I don't think Jack needs girl advice from you..."_

_"...yeah, have you seen the girls looking at him...?"_

_"...too bad for you Hugo, Merida's got her eyes on him..."_

_"...shut up, Albus."_ was all Hugo said in a sulking tone.

Jack kicked the door close behind him just as another friendly rumble broke out, laundry flying everywhere, grinning at the notions they brought up.

Hogwarts wasn't pretty bad, after all...

Turning back to his present predicament, Jack ran off to the spiral stairs to find Rapunzel. Mad at him or not, she had to use whatever power that made her hair glow like Professor ManSnoozie's charms to heal that foot of hers.

"Oh, you better fix it," Jack grinned.

Somehow...something in him stirred, made him attached to these newfound friends of his-odd friends, at that. It was like the same way he felt about the others in the Order only...different.

His smile disappeared at the thought.

After this...whatever might happen, he'd have to leave.

Jack shook his head of the thought and ran down the stairs, "Until then..."

Now to find them. Where were they, anyway?

* * *

_"Curse this ro'obe!"_ Merida hissed, yanking the hem of her robe off the tangly bushes. The rain had lessened but it kept falling, and under the eaves of trees, that didn't lessen Merida's mood.

"Where are yeh, Hiccup!?" she groaned, tugging her cloak's hood back up over her head. Her hair fell in curly tangles, less poofy than usual, waterlogged. She knew she wasn't imagining things, she saw the very same shadow, and whether it had followed Hiccup or not, she had to make sure that...he was safe.

The forest was darker than anything as she went deeper, trying to remember where the Dragon's Hollow was. The trees loomed high and ominous, the root entangled earth puddled as an undergrowth of ferns began to increase. Rain ran down from the leaves and branches, splattering down to the ground noisily.

_"Lumos," _Merida said, pulling out her wand. A bright blue-white glow erupted from the tip of it and lighted only a small space about her. Raindrops glimmered as she squinted to see beyond the circle of light.

Something seemed to move.

Trudging forward, her shoes drenched with mud, Merida tried to find her way about, looking back every now and then to make sure she didn't get lost.

_"Wha' the hell was I thinkin'..."_ she muttered to herself, pulling her cloak tight about her_, "...this place if fer'bidden fer a reason."_

And indeed, the forest was. There were probably worse things than that shadow in the place. Werewolves...acromantulas, the dreaded giant spiders...and many other such things. Not to mention more normal predators-like bears. Merida knew better than walk around calling out for Hiccup-something else might answer her call if she did.

Something stirred in the shadows.

Merida held up her wand, looking about for anything that moved, which was quite hard with all the rainfall. Around the boles of trees, up in the branches-but she didn't see anything.

And then a growl, followed by loud footfalls, like something heavy was bounding-

At her.

Merida whirled around, her wand at the ready at the dark form headed for her. Her heart drummed in fear. Bracing herself, she recited a well-learned incantation.

_"Levicor-!" _

"Wait, wait-!"

The large black creature running for her suddenly screeched to a stop at the sound of the voice and Merida jumped back with a yelp as a pair of big pale green reptilian eyes popped into view with her wandlight.

_"Oh, good 'eavens..." _Merida breathed as she looked up at the huge lizard-like dragon.

Her feet were rooted to the ground, her wand hand quivering as it loomed over her.

But to her surprise, it didn't attack her or even do anything aggressive. If anything, it crouched down to the ground and poked its head up at her like a curious dog, what looked like its ears over its head twitching. He let out a low gurgling sound.

Merida pointed the light of her wand at it to see better, unsure if the sound it made was good or bad-but it suddenly growled and bared its teeth. Letting out a shrill screech of surprise, Merida jumped back.

_"Stay back!"_ she stammered at the beast.

"Merida!?" the voice called out, a form appearing behind the black dragon. The Night Fury turned its head in recognition of the person.

"Hiccup?" she spoke up hopefully.

_"...lumos,"_

Another orb of blue-white light appeared, the same as hers, a few feet away. It was Hiccup. His robe hood was pulled over his head, soaking wet, face freckled from the cold, hair plastered to his forehead from the rain, his green eyes glimmered in the wandlight.

He stepped closer, tugging at the hem of his hood, squinting his eyes at the sudden light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the dragon circled behind him, its black tail splashing puddle water at their feet.

"I..." Merida began, still eyeing the reptile strangely. The dragon was...odd. It acted more like a dog than anything, unlike when she first saw it, "I followed you."

Hiccup blinked, somehow surprised.

Merida turned back to him, remembering the reason why she did, "The shadow!"

"What?"

"I saw it follow yeh or somethin' so I looked fer yeh." she explained in one breath.

"Wait-what are you talking about?"

"The shadow tha' attacked us!" Merida tossed up her hands, "It's still on the loose!"

Hiccup glanced at his dragon friend who had sat down beside him and was now taller than either of them.

"We have ter go!" Merida snapped at him urgently, "It could be out fer students again."

"Merida, I can't-Toothless," Hiccup stammered.

"I ra'elly have no idea why yeh called 'im tha'," she said tonelessly, giving an upwards glace at _'Toothless', _"He was pretty toothy the first time I met him, thank you..."

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that," Hiccup chuckled, patting Toothless' side, eyes misty for some reason.

Merida let out a sigh and dared step closer to the dragon.

"So...er, did he eat the fish?" she asked.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Toothless narrowed his eyes on Merida and his black slit pupils narrowed as he lowered his head again, creeping toward her inquisitively.

"_Ooh, no," _Merida muttered, clambering back as Toothless advanced, "Stay back, _stay back!"_

Hiccup laughed, circling around them.

"What are yeh laughing at, Haddock!?" Merida hissed as he got nearer, "Get yer pet away from me-!"

To her surprise, Hiccup took her hand, she barely had time to ask why when he began to move it over to Toothless' forehead.

"_No, no!"_ Merida snatched her hand away.

"Relax," Hiccup said and took her hand in his again, moving it over slowly to the crouching dragon. Toothless watched her warily, his eyes thin slits in their wandlight.

Merida's hear thrummed. What if he bit her or something-he nearly mauled her when they first met, after all…

"It's okay, it's okay…" Hiccup told her gently, putting his own hand over Toothless' head, right between his eyes and slowly replaced it with hers. Her fingers quivered at the touch. Hiccup folded his hands over hers, urging her not to let go in fear.

Then he drew away.

"Oi-_Hiccup!"_ she squealed under her breath, uncomfortable at the thought of touching a dragon, an arm's length away.

Hiccup shrugged and smiled, "See? He's harmless."

Merida turned back down to the dragon. Toothless closed his eyes, the soothing drum of rain pattered on softly about them. He…was calm.

"_I'm touchin' a dragon…"_ Merida chuckled in disbelief, "I'm touchin' freakin' a dragon!"

She let out an excited chortle, she could not believe her eyes. Toothless opened his eyes and stared up at her for a moment. Merida fell silent and just stared back. Then he pulled away, quick as lightning.

"This is amazin'," she giggled, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Thought so, as well," Hiccup agreed as the watched Toothless prance about, amusing himself with the falling rain. It was an odd sight for Merida. It was like seeing a shark act like a dolphin or something like that…

Everything that wizard kind knew about them…was wrong.

"Come on, we have to go," Merida reminded him, snapping out of her thoughts, "Yeh can get back ter him in the mornin'-"

She suddenly stopped and looked out to the distance behind Hiccup.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, at the same time, Toothless quieted down.

_"Put out tha' light!" _Merida warned, pulling him behind a tree, Toothless following suit and creeped behind them.

_"Nox,"_ Hiccup said, the illuminating spell disappearing from his wand, plunging them all in the dark. Peeking over the edge of the trees, he saw what Merida did. A lamplight in the distance, and the unmistakeable form of Professor Bunnymund.

He raised his large lantern, the same one he uses when leading the first year to the boats at the start of every year. He wore a cloak, the cloth glistening in the rain. He seemed to be looking about, watching for something.

"Wait-is he?" Hiccup began, "...looking for Toothless?"

Merida edged away, straightening her hood as the rain began to get into her collar, "I dunno. Most likely, though-they a'ready know about lil' dragon here, after all."

Blinking, Merida looked about to see where Toothless had gone only to realize that he was right beside her, crouched over a boulder. Merida stifled a surprised gasp, clutching her chest, letting out a breath. They leaned back on the tree, the cold water running down the bark of it, sending cold chills down their backs as it soaked their cloaks.

_"Good camo'uflage,"_ she noted with a grin. Toothless let out a small sort of hum.

"Come on, he's gone," Hiccup told them, stepping away from their hiding place.

"Great, now let's go," Merida spoke up, wishing real hard that she were in the Gryffindor common room, sitting by the fire, drinking a bottle of butterbeer.

"No, I can't," Hiccup reminded her, Toothless walking up behind him, nudging Hiccup's arm with his head, "You said you saw that shadow, well I can't leave Toothless alone _now_."

"Well what do yeh want ter do-spend the night in the woods!?" she grimaced.

"Maybe!" Hiccup blurted out, scratching the back of his head, not really thinking his words through, "Well, until the rain stops…?"

Merida raised an eyebrow, looking up at the foliage of trees. Everything was dark, water kept sputtering down. The rain could have already stopped, it was the question of how long water stuck in the branches would take to get to the ground.

"Heh. That's be a long shot, laddie," she replied, turning to him, then grinned, "Arigh', Haddock, until the rain stops."

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head.

"I'm here, ain't I? I'll make sure yeh get back ter the castle in one piece!" Merida taunted, "Now let's go and get some sort o' shade or something…"

With no protest whatsoever, Hiccup and Toothless agreed to it and the three set off to find shelter from the rain, their wands lighting up to guide their way.

"Tell yeh wha', Hic," Merida said, kicking up a splash of muddy water, "I'll help yeh with 'im."

Hiccup suddenly stopped in his tracks, unsure of what he just heard. He looked at Merida, blinking.

"Re—Really?"

Merida shrugged, "I like visitin' the kitchens."

"Oh," Hiccup nodded, "Well, I…"

"Besides, he seems not tha' bad," Merida said, glancing at Toothless. He nudged at her side and she let a hesitant hand touch his leathery forehead.

"Wow," Hiccup stammered. This was just too…surreal.

"Except, of cu'rse , when he's settin' the school on fire," she added. Hiccup grinned.

Nope, this was not a dream.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"I thought I'd give yeh another chance-yeh screw up a lot, after all," she giggled. A look on Hiccup face made it clear that he was not entirely sure if that was a good thing, "Might as well give 'im another shot, as well."

She nodded towards Toothless by Hiccup's side. The dragon looked up at her, his slit pupils dilating, and for an odd reason, Merida smiled. He wasn't so scary, after all.

So, they walked, as casually as anyone could in the Dark Forest. Not even noticing a dark form a few feet away. As they left, a shadow slinked off into the darkness of the night, unnoticed by everything there. It blended in too perfectly.

Especially with the moon nowhere to light the dark, hidden behind the pitch black clouds.

* * *

"…I know, I know, don't look at me like that, Pascal." Rapunzel muttered as she brushed the loose end of her thick braid with her brush. The firelight made her bundled locks glisten as they sat on her lap, interlaced neatly as usual.

Pascal stared up at her from the arm of the sofa, sticking his tongue out, unconvinced by her.

"Look, I have to keep it a secret, remember?" she pointed out, dropping her brush, slouching.

Pascal tossed up his hands and skittered down to her lap, squeaking and chirping in rage, making flailing actions like one would when in an outburst.

"Hey, hey!" Rapunzel planted her hands on her hips, "Mother needs my hair because she gets sick!"

Puffing out his little green chest, Pascal stood up on his hind legs and pointed down at her foot.

"Ugh! It's different!" she reasoned, edging over to the edge of the sofa and reached out for her crutch, "Besides, someone already knows about my hair because I used it on you, can't have that again, can we?"

Pascal rolled his eyes with a shrill groan of defeat. The girl was stubborn as hell.

"Mother would be furious if she found out…" Rapunzel squeaked as she got to her feet.

"Found out what?"

"_Eek!"_ Rapunzel whirled around, almost losing her balance. Jack stood there, wearing his casual clothes, like her, his staff slung over her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" she suddenly hissed, hobbling towards the spiral staircase painfully.

"Why is this such a big deal!? It's not like I'm gonna go about and tell everyone I see about your _hair_!" Jack pocketed his hands, watching her go around the room, "I just wanted you to get out of that thing."

Rapunzel scoffed as he pointed his staff at her crutch, "Still!"

Pascal scuttled quickly across the carpet and up Rapunzel's braid, settling himself on her shoulder. People sure are complicated.

"Won't your mom understand?" Jack asked, following behind her as she staggered up the stairs, holding on to the railing, "You did save someone's life, after all-why do you act like you've done something wrong!?"

"Just leave me alone," Rapunzel muttered, "My foot's my problem, not anyone else's."

"Well, apparently, it's someone else's problems, _as well!" _Jack huffed behind her, "Like people walking behind you in the corridors!"

Rapunzel stopped and turned to him, gripping the railing and pointed her crutch at him.

"I will use this," she warned.

"Don't you even feel sorry for yourself?" Jack crossed his arms, smirking in disbelief.

"How could I when-!"

"When what?" Jack wondered, his smirk fading.

Pascal chirped on Rapunzel's shoulder, watching her expression fail, replaced by a look of remorse. Jack didn't say anything, noticing the change, as well. Did he bring something up?

"Look, just…" Rapunzel said softly, her green eyes low, "…just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't." Jack reassured, "I just wanted you to be alright-"

"I'll be." she said curtly and crossed the top steps, disappearing up to the second flight of stairs to the girls' dormitories. Jack stood there, frozen stiff. There definitely was more to some people than what met the eye. Some are more complex than others…

"Or just messed up," he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets again, grinning, _"…so messed up…"_

Like him.

* * *

Moonlight finally broke through as the hours went by, shining on the wet grounds and roofs of the school, shining like silver. The clouds faded away, torn apart as they lost their water and winds, and suddenly, everything was still.

The inhabitants of the castle fell asleep in the lullaby of the night, a silence that, after the endless drone of the storm, was a song. Students lay snoozing in their beds within their rightful common rooms, up in the towers, down in the basement and dungeons. The paintings slumbered within their frames as the sleepless ghosts wafted about in the dark of the night, living out their deaths in a sleepless existence.

But there were a few who were still up past the hour.

Pitch Black stood up in the Clock Tower, the gigantic pendulum continuing its ceaseless moving to and fro behind him, the sounds of the cogs and wheels, and the arms of the giant clock ticking away seemed to be the only sounds in the air.

He folded his arms behind his back as the pendulum broke the stream of moonlight from the glass circle of the Clock Tower. His robes were as dark as the shadows about, lurking away from the silver light of the moon. He stood there, silent, unmoving, a dark silhouette, staring down at the empty courtyard below.

"…I have half a mind to suspend you, Pitch." a deep though calm voice said from behind.

"_Ah,"_ Pitch said without even turning around. That voice was unmistakeable.

"Good evening headmaster."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Professor North, standing there at the top of the stairs leading down the tower, his beard illuminated by the light, a large hand on the railing. His dark red sleeves were rolled up, revealing dark tattoos on his forearms.

"A surprise how you move soundlessly for a man your size," Pitch said with a smirk, turning away.

"'Zhese shadows roaming about the castle…" North drawled, his bright blue eyes sharp on Pitch, like he was trying to see through him, "…they bear a striking resemblance to yer magic."

"_Do they?" _

Pitch raised right his hand, watching it with amusement.

"But you can't prove that, can you, headmaster…?"

"We are always watching," North replied firmly, crossing his beefy arms, "I am warning you, if any student gets harmed again-you will be dealt with."

"Ah, but of course," Pitch chuckled, letting his hand dangle at his side, turning around, "Then again, isn't it against your principles to harm the innocent, headmaster? Am I to pay just because I'm the first one you see…?"

His thin lips curved into a smile, grey eyes suddenly turning a bright amber yellow, glinting in the shadow.

North took a step forward, hands balling into fists, his eyes flickered.

"Do not test me, _Pitch_."

"Don't be so on edge, old man," Pitch chuckled, looking back out the glass of the tower, something moving down below catching his eye. He stared down at two forms running across the courtyard.

"…_visiting your little pet, are you_…?" he thought, suddenly narrowing his gaze on the second form. Merida Dunbroch, _"…so, you brought a friend into the game…?"_

"Just keep your eyes on you students, _sir_." Pitch said, grinning as he watched the two disappear down below, "…maybe then things would stop-_slipping_ from their proper places."

North let out a huff, turning to the stairs, irritated by Pitch's apathy.

"It's no use talking to the likes of you," he glanced back darkly, "I guess someone without a Patronus wouldn't really know."

Pitch gritted his teeth as North disappeared silently, as quickly as he came that would leave one thinking if the headmaster could apparate within Hogwarts grounds.

"_No Patronus…"_ Pitch drawled coldly.

As if patronuses could really help anyone. That spell that reflected one's very own soul.

How can you draw enough happiness in times of fear when fear is at your face…?

"…_Daddy…!"_

No. The voice was only in his head.

* * *

"Shh…you'll wake people up," Hiccup sniggered as he and Merida crossed the hall under the Clock Tower to the Entrance courtyard. Their shoes left damp footprints on the dry stone floor, which disappeared as quickly as they came. Though they had wrung their cloaks and robes of rain and the winds had pretty much half-dried the cloth (chilling them to the bones in the process), they still looked like they jumped into the Black Lake.

"Arigh', arigh…" Merida giggled, flicking her wand alight to guide the way as the pendulum cast its shadow dancing across the floor, "Yeh think he'll be fine back ther'?"

"Well, he's pretty full," Hiccup grinned, "That'll keep him napping for a while…"

Merida snorted, remembering how Toothless blew fire on the ground of his crevice in the hollow Hiccup hid him in and curled to sleep, circling the warmed earth before he did like a dog looking for a perfect spot. Glancing up at the ceiling of glass up above, Merida blinked at the sudden light. The full moon loomed in the clear sky. The bright moonlight made her damp hair shine in a deep red shade, more like Rose Weasley's lovely locks than her usual orange frizz.

"…_why do yeh think he's settin' parts o' the school on fire_?" she wondered as they reached the other side of the hall, reaching the Entrance Courtyard.

"I don't know…" Hiccup groaned, "But he won't do that deliberately unless-"

Hiccup suddenly halted, eyes wide in realization of something. Merida stopped and glanced back at him, surprised.

"Unless wha'?"

Hiccup slowly raised his eyes from the floor, staring at Merida.

"…unless he was chasing something."

"Wha' are yeh talking about, Hic?" Merida tilted her head.

"I just know he wasn't doing this on purpose!" Hiccup said, running up to her, motioning with his hands frantically, "Something must be spooking him!"

"Spookin' 'im?" Merida raised an eyebrow, quizzical, "Wha' could spook a dragon?"

"…_that shadow."_ Hiccup breathed, the thought only occurring to him.

Merida blinked and then clapped him on the back, "Don' think abou' it much, Hic," she said, "Yer just lookin' too deep into this. If tha' thing is spookin' 'im-then tha' shadow was followin' even back home!"

She gave a small chuckle just to calm Hiccup down, ushering him towards the closed great doors to the Entrance Hall, "Just-just focus on To'othless."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Hiccup gave in, opening the doors a bit.

They both slipped into the dark Entrance Hall. The air was warmer inside, the torches sputtering in their holders up in the walls. The paintings dozed in their canvases.

"_Come on, let's go."_ Merida whispered, scuttling past the closed doors of the Great Hall.

They ran up the marble staircase soundlessly, not saying anything as they passed the portraits in the dark, not even daring to light their wands and have the painted people yell at them for waking them up. But there was one portrait they didn't mind waking up even if she did yell at them.

"Sun Rampion," Hiccup said as they reached their floor.

The Fat Lady was still fast asleep on her chair, her chin resting on her ample bosom.

"_Sun Rampion!"_ Merida hissed.

"Oh, dear heavens!" the Fat Lady sat up, almost slipping off her chair in surprise. She clutched her chest as she caught her breath, finding the two of them at the foot of her painting, "Oh. Late nighters…you children really should just go to bed in time!"

"Sun Rampion," they chorused.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout at me next time," she rolled her eyes, "Get in."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the round entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The fire was still bright in the hearth, to their amazement as they climbed in eagerly, soaking in the warmth, throwing aside their cloaks.

"…is everyone asleep?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"Hic!?"

A head popped up from the couch in front of the fire.

"Rapunzel!" Merida exclaimed, "Why are yeh still up, lassie!?"

"Combing your hair again?" Hiccup chimed in.

"Why are _you guys _still up?" she asked them back, sitting up. She had her long hair in a looser braid than usual, wrapping it about her neck like a scarf to keep her warm.

"G-got stuck in the rain," Merida grinned sheepishly, pulling her robe off over her head.

"Huh." Rapunzel said, turning back to the book she was reading.

Hiccup exchanged glances with Merida. Rapunzel looked like her head was somewhere else. If it weren't she'd be pestering them with questions.

"Is everything okay, 'Punz?" Hiccup asked, walking towards her, folding his arms over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay…" Rapunzel nodded.

"Ye've always been a bad liar," Merida chortled, sinking into the couch beside her, "Come on, tell us."

Rapunzel turned to each one of them uneasily and sighed.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup tilted his head, "What's wrong…?"

Merida crossed her legs in front of her and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer from one of her robe pockets, offering it to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel…come on…" she grinned.

Rapunzel let out a small smile and took it in her hands.

"Well…" she sighed. Merida edged closer, Hiccup jumped over the back of the sofa and plopped down beside her.

"It's my leg…"

"What about it?"

"…the nurse said I can take off the crutch soon."

Smiles broke their faces as they exchanged looks. Merida squealed, throwing herself at Rapunzel, hugging her tightly, "I'M SO GLAD!"

"We'll burn it!" Hiccup shouted excitedly, "We'll burn that thing!"

Rapunzel laughed along with them, seeing the relief in their eyes.

"Let's eat! We 'ave to celebrate tomorrow!"

"We thought you'd have to be brought to St. Mungo's!" Hiccup sighed in relief, "This is amazing!"

"…yeah," Rapunzel smiled, her eyes moving to the dancing flames, "…I think so, too."

While up in the dormitory balcony…someone else watched them.

A boy of snow-white hair, with a blue hood over his head, leaning on his staff-hidden in the shadows.

He watched them as Rose's faint voice stirred the air about him. She was reading a book aloud for Muggle Studies, finding tales easier to remember when spoken.

"…_and watching the happy sight was a strange boy by the window…"_ Rose read on in the dormitories.

Jack half-listened to her reading as he watched the three friends below, cuddled together by the fire, laughing like only dear friends could.

"…_he had many joys in the world, joys no other children could partake in…"_

He smiled at the sight of the three. But then his eyes strayed to his hand on the stone railing. Floral frost patterns drew themselves on the surface of it. He pulled his hand away and looked back at them.

"…_but he was staring at the one happiness he could never have…"_

Jack closed his eyes and turned away.


	19. Healed on Halloween

_(-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-_

_Hello, everyone. Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter, which is, by far, my favorite (the "muggle book" Rose was reading at the end was Peter Pan, by the way, it's not an exact word-for-word excerpt from the end of the book, but that'd have to do). _

_Just clear some stuff up about a certain issue whether Toothless acts more like a dog or a cat. Of course, there'll always be two sides of the coin. I referred to Toothless as dog-like in the previous chapter because it was in Merida's point of view. We're all familiar with Toothless here, she isn't. And usually, we compare unfamiliar creatures to the ones we know, already. Merida's more familiar with dogs than cats, apparently; their house is filled with hunting dog, it's a matter of perspective, not fact-if Rapunzel ever saw Toothless, I'm pretty sure he'd remind him of Pascal. Toothless is a dragon with a sweet disposition, let's just leave it at that, everyone is free to think of what they will on the matter, I'm outta here._

_I've been losing inspiration lately, I have no idea what to write next, literally, but at least I have pointers to lead me to the parts I know. Advance apologies if this chapter is crappy.)_

* * *

Perhaps because the semester had been fraught with dangerous surprises and gruelling schoolwork that Most students didn't notice their first two months in Hogwarts pass by. In the following days after the shadow attack up in the Hospital Wing corridors, things got pretty ordinary. Rumors and nervous hubbub quieted down as classes soon resumed regularly, with the Care for Magical Creature moved its usual spot outside Professor Bunnymund's cottage (they are particularly enjoying the part where they don't have to trudge through the Dark Forest, Hiccup and Merida relieved). Everyone was pretty much content with the discussion by the pumpkin patch.

_"...thank 'eavens fer tha'!"_ Merida let her shoulders sag as Professor Bunnymund announced it, clapping Hiccup especially hard on the back, the lad nearly falling on his face.

_"I think we just dodged a bullet,"_ he whispered back, getting to his feet, massaging his shoulder, right where she hit him.

"-what, what did Professor say?" Rapunzel snapped up from the book she was reading from her seat on one of the huge pumpkins. Her crutch leaned by her, the rest of the class preferring to stand or sit by the low stone border of the school garden.

"You weren't even listening?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was-preoccupied," she sighed, leafing through her textbook.

"Watch readin' fer?!" Merida outraged, always a tough believer in practical application, "Anyway, where's Jack?"

She looked around, her red hair bright in the sun, tie askew already. They had quite gotten used to him hanging about, not having him there was sort of...strange.

"There he is," Hiccup nodded his head to the line of students perched ont he stone wall.

There he sat, one leg resting up in front of him, the other hanging over the side of the wall, he leaned on his staff, listening unamused to Professor Bunnymund talk.

"Has 'e been avoidin' us?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup glanced at her, "Dunno. Seems like it."

"Nope." Rapunzel snapped her book shut and got to her feet, holding on to the crutch.

"Just me." she finished, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

_"What?"_ Hiccup and Merida chorused, eyes wide.

"Why-Why's he avoiding you?" Hiccup stammered, quite aghast. Merida planted her hands on her hips, tapping her foot for an explanation. Hiccup didn't miss that and elbowed her then and there.

_"Ow,"_ she hissed.

"I got mad at him," Rapunzel groaned, limping away to the front of the class.

"Yes, but _why_?" Merida inquired as they followed her, whipping their bags off the pumpkins.

An autumn breeze blew over their heads as they squeezed between a group of Slytherins. The skies were mottled with silvery clouds, though the sun broke through and made the winds warmer than they were supposed to be.

"It was just something over-_Potions_," Rapunzel rolled her eyes as they kept bombarding questions at her.

"_Potions?" _Merida gaped, shrugging, "Well, tha's pretty reasonable. But usually there's not much to argue abou' is ther?"

"Yeah," Hiccup shifted the strap of his bag over his shoulder, "Conversations over Potions are pretty one-sided."

"_With Pitch?_ Exactly." said someone nearby. They turned to see Lily walk past hugging her enormous _Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Hey-aren't those supposed to be turned in?" Hiccup said, pointing to Lily.

_"Yes! But I find them funny!"_ Lily grinned back before disappearing into the crowd, her wavy bounces of dark red hair flying in the wind.

"Oi, stop starin'." Merida narrowed her eyes at Hiccup and punched him.

"I'm not-! _Have you eaten breakfast this morning_?!" Hiccup hissed, rubbing his sore shoulder, "Stop hitting me-_why_ _would you even do that?"_

Unbeknownst to the three of them, Jack sat there by the wall, watching them from afar. Letting out a breath, he hopped off from his perch and swung his staff over his shoulder, heading off away from the class.

She wanted him to stay away? Fine.

He should have just stuck to figuring out his work, anyway.

"Shouldv'e known better," he told himself casually, pulling his robe hood over his head.

Later that day, as the fifth years returned into the castle, they were greeted to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Halloween was in the air. Even better, Professor Toothiana had returned to teach class.

Though her broken wing was still lined with thin gauze, she fluttered about them slowly, checking their names as usual, repeating the process until everyone arrived.

_"...Dunbroch?!"_ she called out for her third roll call, swishing her peacock quill in the air as her wings quivered on her back, glistening in the light.

"Ha'er!" Merida's hand shot up, quickly turning back to Rapunzel ad Hiccup, "So, what do yeh intend to do, lass?"

"Yeah, you're not the kind to just keep a quarrel going," Hiccup nodded, resting his cheek on his hand lazily as the roll call kept going, the students chattering indistinctly.

"Why is it such a big problem to you guys?" Rapunzel groaned, tossing her hands up, falling face-first into her open Transfiguration textbook.

"Because," Merida glanced to her Hiccup and back to her with a look of disbelief, like the answer was at their faces.

"_Because he's a'ready a friend o' ours."_

Hiccup just picked up his quill and began to doodle on his notebook, not saying anything on the matter.

"Yeah…" Rapunzel slouched, "I'll-I'll apologize later."

"_Frost?!"_ Professor Tooth called out.

Merida and Rapunzel looked to his seat behind theirs. Still empty.

"_Gothel?!" _

"Here," Rapunzel said softly. When she told him to get lost-she meant it but, she was starting to regret it. She didn't know he'd take it seriously…Rapunzel didn't know he'd actually listen.

"_Haddock?!"_

"Here." Hiccup mumbled, scribbling down on his notebook fervently. He's been disappearing for weeks, they barely glance. Jack avoids them for a few days and they panic. That's just _great_…

* * *

"…I talked to him," North said, pacing the room with hands behind his back, red fur-line robe a dark contrast against the bright yellowish walls of the Charms classroom, "If it's him-he won't be doing anything anytime soon knowing we're watching."

Professor ManSnoozie nodded. At least they have things settling back down to their normal rhythms, with the classes going back to normal and the days going uninterrupted by attacks and accidents.

"At least that dragon isn't doing anything, either, so far." Bunnymund added, leaning back on the wall by the teacher's desk where Sandy sat, perched on his tall stool.

"Now what do we do?" Jack asked casually, sitting back on top of one of the desks, tilting the chair back with his foot, making it teeter on its back legs.

"We take watch." North turned to them over his shoulder, "Anything else anyone would like to report?"

Sandy held up a hand, a golden jack-o'-lantern popping up over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get back to those pumpkins…" Professor Bunnymund waved him off, irritated at the reminder, headed for the door.

"Ah, of course, 'ze feast is tonight!" North boomed, suddenly cheery, clapping his hands together, "We better return to 'ze preparations-_at once!"_

"Heh," Jack jumped off the desk, swinging his staff over his shoulders, "I'd hate to be working here the whole year round…"

"Eh?" North turned to him in amusement, a smile on his lips, "And yet Toothy tells me you are enjoying your time…"

Sandy nodded in agreement. A sand picture forming over his head of many stick figures holding hands.

"Yes, yes, I have noticed he's made friends." North laughed, "Now go on-get back to class or I give you detention!"

Jack didn't say anything and headed out the room, leaving the headmaster and the Charms teacher to chat about the feast later that night. He watched Bunnymund's figure hop out of view at a turn in the corridor ahead.

Yeah. Friends.

"I make a mess wherever I go," he sighed, tapping the stone floors with the crook of his staff, the surface frosting over slightly. Reaching the empty viaduct courtyard by mere luck, not really focused on where to go, with his feet just going forward aimlessly, Jack stopped by the side of the open passage, watching the landscape of the mountains in the distance. The viaduct gleamed in the sunlight, stretching across the ravine to reach the other side of the castle.

_"...feeling lost doesn't mean you are..."_ the words of MiM's letter echoed in his head.

"I'm not," he hissed, setting his staff beside him, staring up at the blue sky, the moon pale in the clouds, still there even in the presence of day, his eyebrows furrowed uneasily. Something tugged at his heart in his chest. That old feeling.

"I just feel-like they can't see me again."

"Well, fancy that."

Jack spun around quickly to see none other but the Potions Master standing there in the dark opening of the corridor.

"Great. What do you want?" Jack hissed, taking up his staff and heading the other way.

"Do you want to get out of here, Jack...?" he taunted, his voice dark and silky-like a poison numbing the mind.

"Leave me alone," Jack told him, turning the corner.

"I do know what's causing all this..._misery_ on the school." he smiled, his amber eyes glistening.

Jack stopped but didn't turn around.

"Of course you do."

Pitch let out a sarcastic scoff and walked towards him, "Well this just too easy, isn't it!?" he laughed, "But, I'm afraid to tell you, there's more to these than what your precious Order thinks..."

Jack gritted his teeth and wheeled around, his grip firm on the staff, "Don't toy with us, Pitch. We know it's you."

"Is it...?" Pitch smiled darkly, circling around him as Jack watched him warily, "You're all too busy suspecting me to look at less likely candidates..."

"What are you talking about...?"

Pitch stopped, his back on him, staring up at the moon fading behind the blue cloak of day.

"There are a thousand students in the castle," he said slowly, "Far outnumbering professors and staff..."

"I don't believe you," Jack told him, steadying his staff in a firm stance, the crook pointed at Pitch's back. A student couldn't be causing all this...

"Really?" Pitch glanced over his shoulder, "Look around you, Jack!" he laughed and receded to the other end of the hallway, "The culprit is right there! _Why don't you look and see...?"_

With a cackle, Pitch disappeared in the dark, leaving Jack standing there, pondering.

Was it possible...? Who was it, then?

* * *

"It's me." Hiccup said.

"Well give it back, then!" Merida hissed as they skirted around the side of the crowded hallways, screaming over the chatter and din of a hundred students stuck in the traffic of the Transfiguration corridor.

"Alright, alright, give it back before Potions tommorrow," Hiccup groaned, tossing a roll of parchment over to her. Merida darted forward, catching it before it could land in the never halting crowd of students, a mass of black uniforms.

"You should have just done your essay, you know," Rapunzel giggled, following behind them as they squeezed against the current of traffic to get out of the hallway.

"Homewa'rk, homewa'rk," Merida grouched, "I've got ter practice me Quidditch catchin'!"

"Merida, quidditch practice doesn't start until tonight," Hiccup told her, _"But then again, why bother, I do all your homework anyway..."_

"Why'd you quit, anyway, Hic?" Rapunzel asked, taking a hold of his sleeve.

"Don't bring tha' up again!" Merida growled in front of them, "I still feel like some sort o' replacement 'ther."

"Still upset about that?" Rapunzel grinned, "You should be thankful, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I thank'd 'im," Merida waved her off.

Rapunzel and Hiccup exchanged glances as she disappeared in the turn ahead, her mop of red hair popping in and out of view over the crowd.

"Did she?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup, taking up his arm in order to not get carried off by the multitude of students going the other way.

"Sort of, yeah," Hiccup nodded with a shrug, "But you know her...she thinks she should have gotten in by her own hard work."

"Well, she did!" Rapunzel asserted, "The problem is, there weren't just enough slots!"

"Yeah..."

"So why'd you do it?" she smiled sheepishly up at him, "The seventh-years are starting to think that you like her..."

"Wait, _what!?" _Hiccup grinned, "Wow, that's..."

"Quite correct, right?" Rapunzel said.

_"No, it's not!"_ he said almost too quickly, "I just think that-I've already played for years-I can stop now, right?"

Rapunzel watched him with unconvinced half-lidded eyes.

"Besides," Hiccup added, "I do all you guys' homework on top of it all."

"Not all of it!" Rapunzel said, defending her integrity as a student.

"Yeah, right..."

* * *

The sun set over the far horizon, casting the skies in a wash of purple and pink hues. The lights in the castle were lit, the portraits loud with hubbub, the suits of armor gleaming in the many lights of the jack-o'-lanterns lined along the halls leading to the Great Hall. Everyone in the castle flooded to the hall in great excitement as dinner neared, awaiting a great feast prepared especially for the holidays and the banquets at the start and end of terms.

Jack stood by the statue of the One-Eyed Witch casually, watching the rest of the school flood into the Great Hall with much enthusiasm, the first years, especially. Chilly winds blew in from the great doors of the Entrance Hall from the darkened courtyard outside, dried leaves in shades of orange to brown flitting across the floor, dancing with the breeze.

He wondered what Pitch meant. There are a thousand students in the school…

"The culprit is right there! _Why don't you look and see...?" _Pitch's words echoed in his head.

"Maybe he's lying again," Jack told himself. Why would he want to help them, anyways…?

A low singing voice caught his attention.

"…_see if you dare, it's grey as a pigeon, a Halloween scare, there's a troll in the dungeon…"_ Lily hummed, appearing from the courtyard outside, her Gryffindor scarf pulled up to her chin.

"Oh, hey, Jack," she greeted cheerfully, passing by him, skipping as she went.

"Hey," Jack replied with a quick smile, watching her hop off.

"_Troll-in the dungeon, troll in the dungeon; thought you ought to know…"_ she hummed as she left.

Lily went off at a run at the sight of her friends by the door, something slipping out of her bag. Jack watched it float in the breeze, moving to and fro. Probably a handkerchief, to his mind. But as it fell down to the floor like a bird struck out of flight, it became apparent it wasn't.

Jack stooped down to pick it up; perhaps it had been that Potions essay. She wouldn't want to lose it. Looking up Lily was gone.

"Huh," Jack turned the piece of parchment in his hand, standing up, "Blank."

"_Psst!"_

Glancing over his shoulder, Jack raised an eyebrow to see Rapunzel calling him from behind the pedestal of the statue of the Hogwarts Hog, hidden by its shadow. She looked left and right frantically, as if watching out for anyone.

"Pretzel?" he wondered, walking over to her. Hadn't she told him to back off?

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"_Shush!"_ she held up a finger to her lips, glancing over his shoulder to see the Great Hall's doors.

"What-?"

"Come on!" she suddenly grabbed his hand and tugged him along as she limped on her crutch, wincing at her quick footfalls, leading him back up the marble staircase.

"Wait-where are we going? Where's Merida and Hiccup?"

"I lost them," she breathed, sending a backwards glance to the Great Hall, "Come on, before they notice I'm taking too long…"

"_Where are we going!?"_ Jack hissed impatiently, snatching his hand out of her grasp.

"To the common room!" she replied curtly, "You're the only one who knows about me-help me get up there_ quick_!"

Blinking, Jack stared at her and cast a downward glance at her foot.

"_Oh,"_ he nodded slowly in realization.

* * *

"_Merida-heads up!"_

Wheeling around, Merida let out a small screech, sending her hands up to catch a small pumpkin before it could hit her face.

"What was that fer!?" she yelled, slamming the pumpkin down on the table top. Surrounding Gryffindors laughed as she did. Hiccup just grinned at the sight and sat down by the house table. Merida gritted her teeth, scanning the crowd for the perpetrator.

A thousand live bats fluttered down from the walls while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

"Good catch," Rose noted, sitting down across them.

"Wow, you'd really make a fair Keeper!" Al said, walking towards them.

"Oh, it's you," Merida said, her fuming rage dissipating, "Why'd yeh throw a pumpkin a' me, Prefect Potter?"

"Tradition," Hiccup huffed, pillowing his head with his arms on the table, watching the empty golden platters and goblets gleam in the lights of the floating candles, "You should be glad you caught it."

"Exactly!" Hugo plopped down beside him, appearing out of nowhere, _"…remember that black eye you got, Hic?"_

Merida just raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's questionable customs; sitting down at Hiccup's other side.

"Anyway," Al continued, standing beside her, "Quidditch practice tonight-you remembered right?"

"I remem'ber," Merida nodded.

"Had to move the DA meeting for it," the prefect sighed, crossing his arms, "The quidditch pitch is very hard to book with the Slytherin team taking up all the slots…"

"So do you have your own broom yet, Merida?" Rose inquired from across the table.

"Er-no," she admitted.

"What? Why?" Hugo cut in.

"I haven' really told my parents abou' it yet," she grinned sheepishly, running a hand through her frizzy red hair, "And I didn' really ask fer permission…"

Al and Rose exchanged glances and suddenly laughed.

"Well that's new," Rose chortled, turning back to her, "But seriously, you've got to get your own broom soon-no matter how quick you are, you're not gonna block any Quaffle on a Cleansweep."

"Keepers are one of the most important players in the game," Hugo added, rumpling Hiccup's hair.

Swatting Hugo's hand away, Hiccup sat up and turned to Merida.

"You-You can have my broom."

Merida blinked, "Wha'?"

Everyone around fell silent, staring at Hiccup.

"_Whoa,"_ Rose chortled, nodding at Hugo with a smug grin.

"R-Really?" Merida stammered.

"Yeah, sure," Hiccup said, "Until you get yours, anyway."

Al yanked himself away from the daze that befell them all, "I don't disagree to anything going on here-but, you've been awfully generous, eh, Haddock?"

"Awfully generous," Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up…" Hiccup told them all.

Merida just sat there almost in a trance, staring at Hiccup, though no one really noticed as they laughed on in the new conversation.

"'Yer odd, Hic."

* * *

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your hair around your injured foot," Jack noted as Rapunzel did exactly that, squatting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The bottom end of her huge braid had been loosened and trails of her golden locks pooled on the floor.

Pascal skittered across the floor and climbed up a tea table, watching eagerly.

"I haven't used it on myself before, alright?" she glanced up at him, "Keep watching the door."

"I'm watching it, I'm watching," he said, glancing to the portrait hole. No way anyone would leave the Halloween feast now. Jack leaned back by the tapestry on the wall, staff over his shoulder, watching her finish up binding her lower leg.

"Has to work," he shrugged.

"Now are you sure no one's in the boys' dormitories?" she asked.

"I checked them all…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pascal, in the girls' dorm?" Rapunzel asked the chameleon. Pascal shook his head with a squeak.

"Good…" she let out a sigh of relief.

Rapunzel looked to Jack with furrowed eyebrows, looking worried.

"Just don't…don't freak out." She said.

"I haven't before , why the hell would I now?" Jack grinned, tossing up his hands.

"Odd magic doesn't really scare you, huh…?" she tilted her head.

"I've seen my fair share."

Rapunzel let out a sigh and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow…"_

The roots of her hair on her head began to emanate a golden light, spreading. Each individual strand of her hair glimmered to a glow, trailing downwards along her half-braided hair, illuminating her face. Jack stepped forward, watching with wide eyes as he saw it up close. Pulses of light flowed down her golden locks, like a heartbeat.

"_Let your powers shine…"_

The magic glow took quite a long time to run through her thickly plaited tresses.

"_Make the clock reverse-bring back what once was mine…"_

Glancing at Pascal, the chameleon stared at him with a strange smile and held up his two-fingered hand, pointing at it with the other as the glow of the Rapunzel's hair lighted his face. Jack's gripped tightened on his staff as he watched the strange magic.

"_Heal what has been hurt,"_ Rapunzel continued, _"Change the Fates' design…"_

His gaze followed the first glimmers of golden light run through the hair lying loose on the floor, reaching up to the ends wrapped about her leg. Pulsating in that heartbeat-like pattern, the strands aglow with trails of gold and glimmers of white.

Jack looked to her as she kept singing. Rapunzel seemed to know what she was doing.

"_Save what had been lost…bring back what once was mine,"_

The words seemed to tug at Jack, like he had heard it before. In a wish, in a prayer. In his dreams recalling the past. He shook it away. Even Rapunzel's magic hair couldn't bring back what he had lost.

"…_what once was mine."_ she finished her song, opening her eyes slowly to look down at her foot. The golden radiance dissipated from the top of her head, returning her locks to their normal lightless gold, the flickers disappeared slowly down the length of her extremely long hair.

"Well?" Jack asked her, stepping forward.

Rapunzel unwinded the golden tresses about her foot and slowly stood up. Jack watched anxiously as she took a step forward.

"It worked," she breathed and jumped up joyously, "It worked!"

Jack grinned, "Why didn't you try that in the first place?"

"I thought it wouldn't work since even the nurses can't fix it!" she said in one breath, her voice high-pitched in excitement. Pascal let out cheerful squeaks as she skipped about enthusiastically and plopped down on the couch, laughing, "I am so _relieved_!"

"How long has it been doing that, exactly?" he asked her, leaning on his staff, pocketing his hands.

Rapunzel looked up at him as Pascal climbed up her shoulder, "Er-forever, I guess?" she smiled sheepishly, suddenly turning sullen as she gathered up her loose hair and began braiding them, "Mother said when I was a baby-people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."

Jack listened with curiosity. Rapunzel moved her braid over to her other shoulder and showed him a short lock of brown hair peeking out of the gold.

"But once it's cut," she explained, "It turns brown and loses its power."

"I haven't noticed that before…" he said.

"Yeah, nobody did, fortunately," she let her shoulders slouch, "A gift like that-it has to be protected."

"That's why you kept it secret," Jack finished. She nodded slowly.

Now he understood. That was why she was furious when he told him that he knew.

He gave her a small smile, "Well, at least you're fine now. Your friends would be glad of that."

Rapunzel shrugged, grinning, "They wouldn't have to tug around anymore, huh?"

"That, too," he glanced turned to the portrait hole, "Now, come on, they're waiting."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry if I snapped at you, I know you only meant well," she apologized, standing up with Pascal in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he chuckled, "You're fine now, aren't you? Now, come on, Halloween's quite a fun holiday, you know. You wouldn't want to miss it…"

They left the common and headed down to the Great Hall fairly quickly, with Rapunzel running around once again like a kid who just learned how to stand up on her own. They didn't even notice the shadow lingering by the window…

* * *

"-DIG IN!" the headmaster boomed with a hearty laugh, his cheeks nearly as red as his robes.

A feast appeared on the four house tables, a wave of awe washing over the students. The trick never really got old.

"Happy Halloween!" a cheer from the Hufflepuff table erupted as everyone did dig in.

"Don't eat the baked beans-we'd be up in the air in an hour!" Al called out to his teammates, "Believe me, you _do not_ want to eat beans…"

Merida helped herself to a pumpkin pasty, smiling as she chewed, watching the delight on everyone's faces as towers of treats piled up on the golden platters. There was candy everywhere, an uncommon sight at the feasts. Professor Tooth sat there beside the other teachers, a mixed expression on her face as she watched one of her first year Gryffindors chomp down on an unusually large candied apple.

"…_troll! In the dungeon!"_ a group of Gryffindors sang together, laughing, people about turning their heads in amusement.

"Troll! In the dungeon!" Merida sang along, "Thought you ought to know!"

Everyone cheered as the tune ended. The Halloween song had popped out of nowhere…

"Hi, guys!" Rapunzel came up from behind them, flinging her arms over their shoulders-much to Hiccup's misfortune, he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Rapunzel! Where have you been?!" he coughed, piching his nose with a napkin.

"We've been waitin' fer yeh, lassie!" Merida added as she edged aside, making space for Rapunzel.

"I was at the-" Rapunzel began, stammering as she sat down.

"-hospital wing."

"Oh, hey there, Jack!" Merida greeted, "Yeh went with her-wait a minute!?"

Hiccup and herself looked down at Rapunzel's bare feet (not an unusual sight).

"Your crutch is gone!" Hiccup exclaimed, turning to everyone at the table.

"IT IS!" Merida clapped her hands together.

"I know!" Rapunzel beamed.

"Congratulations!" the Gryffindors greeted. No one really forgot how Rapunzel got the crutch in the first place.

"It told you-let's burn that wretched thing!" Hiccup laughed.

"_Arse'nist,"_ Merida snorted, turning to Jack and Rapunzel, "Hey, with you arigh' now, yeh can come to the practice tonight! You, too, Jack!"

"I'm going anyways, but yeah!" Rapunzel laughed, plucking out an apple from the platters.

"Sure, of course." Jack agreed.

And so, the Halloween feast drove everyone's troubles to the back of their minds, even Jack Frost's. The Great Hall was as loud as it could be, with the chatter and the laughter and the added noise of the bats. Everyone ate and talked, the teachers leaving them be, until Al stood up and called on the members of the Gryffindor team to head for the quidditch pitch, the Halloween song still being sung even after the plates had been cleared of sweets.

"…_troll in the dungeon—thought you ought to know!"_


	20. Qualms at the Quidditch Field

_(Author's note: Hello, guys, thanks for the good reviews for the Halloween chapter! For those who noticed the Halloween song's significance, you are awesome. Also, just a few notes here, there will be a few mentions of a certain "Roxanne", I just wanna point her out since she's not really a well-known Weasley in the past few chapters, though I did put her at the end of one (it was a list). She's George's second child, younger sister to Fred (already a graduate)._

_Anyway, it's not that I don't know what to write next, I do know how my scenes will unfold but somehow, I just feel sort of limp whenever I try to write them down, unempowered, even if I watch the movies and read the books. In simpler words, lazy. Must be the weather, it's a gray summer over here, rainy, as well. _

_This chapter…is…lazily done. I hope it's still a decent read._

_Anyway, please drop your reviews below! Enjoy!)_

* * *

"Well, this should be fun," Hiccup crossed his arms, leaning back on a wooden column. The quidditch locker room was brightly lit, nearly as familiar to him as the Gryffindor common room, itself. The jagged ceiling rattled everytime walked up in the stands above, the walls were unpainted, the lockers crude, but for the players-it was home. A lone old chalkboard stood at the end of the room, nearly gray with years' worth of chalk dust. The team members changed into their quidditch uniforms of bright scarlet and golden-yellow.

"I _know,"_ Merida grinned in agreement, haphazardly tossing her black Hogwarts robe on the benches, putting on the quidditch attire. She grinned widely at the sight of the bright golden-yellow number two on her uniform. The Keeper's number.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna warm up, okay!?" Hugo called out as he and Al made their way out of the locker room, brooms slung over their shoulders, carrying the crate of quidditch balls between them. The prefect's Firebolt gleaming in the light, incomparable to any broom in the room. Lily skipped after them, holding her broom by its handle.

"Yeah, sure," Rose said, tying up her long straight red hair in a high ponytail.

"Darn," Merida said, trying to push back her hair, "I can't tame this mop o' frizz," she said glancing over to Hiccup, "I'll be back, got ter change inter me quidditch pants..."

"Yeah, ok." Hiccup said, "You have to dress faster in games, though."

"Eh, shut up," she scrunched up her nose and sniggered, running off to the bathroom with the pair of white quidditch trousers.

Hiccup glanced over to the chair beside him where a black-shafted broom stood, old and had obviously seen its share of the game. The twigs at the end were neatly clipped, though, and the handle polished even with its dents. He picked it up and held it in his hands gingerly.

Yeah. He would miss playing. But still, flight-was best with wings.

"Tell Merida to follow outside, will you, Hic?" Rose asked him, taking up her broom as the rest of the team headed out into the field. Hiccup snapped up and nodded.

"Oh-and Hiccup?" she said, turning around as she reached the doorway.

"Yes?"

Rose smiled at him and gave him a casual salute, "It was nice fighting alongside you out there. We'd really miss you."

Hiccup lowered his head with a smile, "Thank you, Prefect Weasley."

Pulling at the hems of her leather gloves, Rose headed out, thinking. Oh, how she hoped Merida would prove as good (if not better) a Keeper as Hiccup. The boy kept their goalpost safe in rain or shine, and that won them more than a few victories. Even though he only gotten in the previous year, his addition to the lineup certainly did change things, and everyone knew that. Because they won the Quidditch Cup the very same year.

It was strange, really, how he, one of the most prized players in the Gryffindor team-could give up his post without hesitation.

"Let's hope you chose well, Haddock..." Rose sighed to herself, walking along the dark passage towards the pitch.

Hiccup sat down, still staring at the broom.

"This is why I didn' wan' yeh to quit just fer me ter get in."

He looked up to see Merida there, wearing the full keeper's uniform. But she wasn't looking back at him. Merida turned the keeper's helmet in her hands, watching it absentmindedly as if scanning every dip in it hit by a stray bludger or a ground impact.

"I knew ye'd miss flyin'." she said, glancing at him.

Hiccup pursed his lips and stood up, "Not really."

"Come on, we kno' yeh," Merida told him, "First time yeh rode a broom, Rapunzel and I knew yeh loved ter fly-we've never seen yer darn face so happy. Whatever yeh say, we know the truth-there's nothing else in this wor'ld you love more than flyin'."

"Well," Hiccup shrugged, "You really don't have to worry about that, I've flied anough, and also-I fly better with Toothless."

"Pa'erhaps," she said, "But yeh can't rae'lly fly freely nowadays, no?"

"Someday, we will again," he grinned and handed her the broom, "Here, I leave my broom to you."

Merida took the broom, her eyes glimmering in anticipation, though she tried her best to hide it, _"A bloody Nimbus Two Thousan' an' One,"_ she murmured under her breath, "Shame they don' make Nimbuses ani'more..."

"Well, it's secondhand, but it's more than capable for a keeper-well, not mayber for a seeker anymore, but-"

"It's great," Merida cut in, barely listening to his explanation and scanned the end of the polished wood of the broom where the name was carved in silver letters, "How did yeh get this again?"

Hiccup rubbed his arm, "Well, it was broken-I fixed it, with Gobber's help."

"Who's Gobb'er?" Merida asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind, let's go."

They headed out of the locker room, closing the door behind them, the lights put themselves out as soon as they did. The sounds of yells and swoops of flying brooms could be heard in the dark passage, broken shafts of moonlight casting themselves on the wooden floorboards."

"Yeh remember tha' detention tha' got yeh inter the team?" Merida asked as she skipped lightly as they headed for the field, "We were cleanin' the supply closet?"

"Yep," Hiccup laughed, "We found the brooms and tried to fly them."

"Apparently, yeh were good a' it," Merida sighed, "'Punzel and I screamed our lungs off yer first game, yeh know. We knew ye'd be nae'rvous."

"Yeah...you guys do know everything..."

"Not everi'one, though." Merida reminded him.

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms, the Nimbus Two Thousand and One cradled across her leather vest, "We've been friends since fae'rst year and yeh barely trusted me abou' Toothless," she pointed out, "Rapunzel doesn't know.

"Again, really?" Hiccup mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"We have ter tell her, she can help us-not ter mention that she's yer bestfriend, too."

"I know that, of course," Hiccup told her, "But I didn't tell you guys because if I we ever get caught, at least only I'd be expelled. Now you're in danger of getting kicked out, as well-do you want to put Rapunzel in this mess, as well?"

"Still!" Merida said stubbornly.

They reached the opening to the field. The waning moon shone up above, silver clouds dancing about it as stars glimmered dimly in the cloak of the night sky. The Gryffindor team zoomed in the air, the Quaffle already being tossed around by the Chasers, The Beaters, Hugo and Roxanne Weasley (cousins, though every Weasley in the school just seemed to be referred to as one family) were pushing down on the lid of the crate by the far center of the field, keeping the bludgers at bay. Al stood by the base one of the three hoops of the right field, pondering whether it was safe to let out the golden snitch just yet. Gryffindors and friends from other houses watched on from the stands (armed with food swiped off the Halloween feast), cheering and shouting as the Chasers played against eachother, fighting for the quaffle.

_"-bloody hell, mate, catch it!"_ someone yelled.

_"You show them, Lily!" _

"It's not that I don't trust you guys..." Hiccup said quietly as he and Merida stood at the edge of the field, "But I don't want you two in danger, you know that."

Merida turned away. He had a point, she'd probably do the same, but...

"The whole school's in danger," Merida told him, "Toothless is a wonderful dragon, I admit as much, but yeh know as well as everyone he set fire ter the school twice."

She turned to him and punched his shoulder with her gloved hands.

"We'd be saving everyone else by takin' care o' him." she smiled, "Whatever side o' the coin Rapunzel and I are in, we'd be in danger, anyways. I know tha' she'd also choose to be on the side yer in."

Hiccup didn't say anything and just lowered his eyes.

_"Merida, up in your station!" _Rose called down as she swooped by, swift as the wind.

"Yes, ma'am!" Merida said and mounted her broom, glancing one last time at Hiccup.

"Good luck," Hiccup tried to smile.

"Thank'e," she said, and then chuckled, "Think abou' it-the three o' us 'ave been in trouble together fer five years-_why stop now!?"_

"Crazy..." Hiccup shook his head with a chuckle. Yeah, that was the word.

He looked up to the stands, spotting Rapunzel leaning over the edge of the railing, hooting in support as Merida entered the field. Then there was Jack nearby, as well.

He could trust the two girls, alright. But he wondered about Frost. Hiccup knew that jack was more than what he claimed to be. He was no ordinary student. He was a set of eyes set in the school.

Could they trust him...?

* * *

"No, nothing yet, I've been scouting the forest for weeks," Bunnymund explained as Tooth fluttered about, excitedly as they headed for the headmaster's office.

"A-Are you sure? have you checked the caves? The hollows? Maybe the centaurs know-ooh, I bet they do!" Tooth said in one breath, twittering about. Sandy just shook his head with a smile, walking beside them.

"Careful, Toothy," North told her.

"Oh, headmaster,_ I'm fine_," she waved him off with a giggle, "My wings are out and well!"

Students could be seen walking the moving staircases down below in the lower floor. The portraits continued their nightly chatter as bats from the Great Hall fluttered by. The windows were dark, though the torches and lanterns bright, setting the castle in a warm homely glow familiar to all.

"What're you guys going to show me, anyways?" Tooth inquired as they reached the stone eagle.

_"Fruitcake," _North said.

"Excuse me?" Tooth tilted her head, befuddled. Then the stone eagle stepped aside to reveal the stairs to the ehadmaster office. the Transfiguration teacher beamed toothily, "Oh, yeah, right, the password-_sorry."_

"When Sandy and I last spotted the dragon, we found something," Bunnymund explained as they climbed the staircase.

Some sort of symbol appeared over Sandy's head. something that sort of looked like a...

"A what?" Tooth asked.

"You'll see." North replied, glancing over his wide shoulder, a gleam in his bright blue eyes.

Opening the plain wooden door, they poured into the beautiful round room of the office. More or less of the late headmasters snoozed in their portraits, breathing quietly as their chests rose and fell. Candles all over the room lit themselves up, illuminating the bright red furnishings. The Sorting Hat stood still on a high shelf, the rips on its side that served as its eyes and mouth were limp and closed, as if asleep (perhaps formulating the sorting song for the next year).

"Though our little lizard friend might be _slippery_-" North began, crossing the room.

Tooth listened intently, closing the door with her foot as she fluttered in midair.

"-Bunny and Sandy discovered something 'zhat could help us," the headmaster reached for something in the drawer of his ornate office desk and laid it on the table top. The rest gathered about quietly, the portraits who were still awake craned their necks to see.

Tooth reached down to take the object, holding it in her dainty hands. It was a sort of-fin. Longer than and arm, light yet sturdy. Tooth unfolded it like a fan, and like a fan it was. Metal rods acted as the skeleton of the browned canvas, leather straps dangled off one side, along the main rod, broken leather straps with buckles.

"This is man-made." Tooth breathed, glancing up at them.

"Yes, we know," Bunnymund said, "It came off the bloody lizard's tail."

"So that must mean-" Tooth stammered, setting the fin down on the desk.

"...that it was captive." a headmaster up in the wall finished, tilting his half-moon spectacles over his tall nose.

"Exactly, Professor Dumbledore!" North boomed with a wide smile, slamming down his hands on the desk in triumph, sending the sleeping headmasters flinching out of their sleep.

Sandy motioned with his hands as golden pictograms over his head appeared and reappeared feverishly, his expression of relief and excitement.

"Yes, Sandy!" Tooth exclaimed, zooming up in th air and back, "We can track down the dragon with this! if it's escaped-the Ministry would have taken note of that!"

"And with half the ankle biter's tail here," Bunnymund crossed his arms, "I doubt he'll be flyin' anywhere for a while."

"Toothy, I want you to search down details on 'zhis half-tailed dragon," North said, hands behind his back, looking to them all confidenetly, "Conact 'zhe Department of Dangerous Magical Creatures, if you will, we need everything we could get our hands on about that dragon."

"On it." Tooth said with a fierce look, smiling.

"Bunny, keep tracking 'im down, if you find its nest-don't alarm it."

"Might be a hard thing, mate," Bunny grinned, "That bloody dragon should know better not to mess with my students..."

"And Sandy," North said, turning to the mellow Charms teacher, "Watch 'zhe castle from 'zhose shadows. If anyone of us can keep 'zhem away, it'd be you."

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Headmaster," a wizened female voice began. They all turned to the portrait beside Professor Dumbledore's. An elderly witch in emerald-green robes and feathered pointed hat returned their gaze, her frame marked her name.

"Confident as I may, with you plan," she continued, her stern yet calm voice tinged with a Scottish accent, "I do think 'yer overlooking the Quidditch Season. Why, the children will be sitting ducks in the quidditch pitch!"

The headmasters, awakened from their slumber, listened to her point.

_"Oh, crikey..."_ Bunnymund groaned, holding up his paw to his forehead.

"The dragon may be flightless, but for cert'en, I know it can still walk an' breath fire."

North held up a hand to his chin and glanced about to the other portraits, everyone seemed concerned.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," North said in agreement, nodding to the emerald-robed witch, "But fortunately, I already have someone to watch after 'zhe games, among 'zhe students, as a precautionary measure..."

"Wait, wait, hold on, mate," Bunnymund said, holding up his hands, "You don't mean-?"

"Why not!" North laughed, patting his belly as he passed between them.

A dark-robed headmaster stared down at them with his pensive black eyes, his shoulder length hair framing his pallid face. His nameplate simply said: _Severus Snape._ He spoke in a low, deep voice, every pair of eyes in the room turned to the reclusive portrait (of and even more reclusive headmaster).

"So you've trusted the boy with something bigger than himself, after all...?"

"Always."

* * *

"Merida! _Focus!" _Rose yelled over the wind in their ears.

Trying to catch her breath, Merida steadied her grip on the broom handle of the Nimbus, taking in a deep breath. The Chasers had been practicing for quite a while, honing their mastery of their brooms even before she got out of the locker and all three of them seemed pretty fired up. They had not played easy on eachother, acting like the other two were opponents, fighting for the Quaffle, even knocking Lily out of the air once (she landed on the sand-pit and insisted to go on), the rest of the team didn't take practice lightly, either.

Roxanne and Hugo were zooming about the pitch, hitting the unsympathetic bludgers away from their teammates, clubs at the ready wherever they went. Once or twice, Hugo had whizzed past in front of Merida with a deafening boom, and before she knew it, a bludger was whirring off in the distance.

_"Thanks!"_ she yelled after him.

Hugo grinned over his shoulder as he flew off and gave her a nonchalant salute.

Even the valiant seeker had joined in. Al flew after the golden snitch (which he finally decided to let go, trusting that the moon provided enough light), quick as lightning, more than a blur than anything on his Firebolt.

By far, Merida felt bruised even under the layers of protective padding.

Apparently, a keeper had to do anything to keep the quaffle from getting through the hoops. Anything: and that meant even using your head to block it.

Everyone was preoccupied, but they all knew that the practice sessions were easy as pie compared to the actual games.

But all of the activity in the quidditch pitch was in the farthest corner of Merida's mind as she sat miles up in the air, nearly , mounted on her broom, doing her best to guard the three hoops behind her.

"We're gonna do an all-out assault, alright!?" Rose instructed, the Quaffle cradled under her arm.

_"Darn,"_ Merida hissed, she wasn't a very good Keeper (at least she thinks so), no matter what the others said, _"...I just wanted ter be a darn Chaser,"_ she mumbled to herself.

Being a beater would suit her better, come to think of it.

"Potter! Finch-Fletchley!" Rose bellowed to the other two Chasers, fierce in the field in contrast to her usual calm prefect composure, _"Get the Quaffle in!"_

Merida watched them, eyes wide, her heart thrumming as Rose tossed her hand up in the air, Lily zooming up to catch the ball. But Fletchley bulleted downwards. Merida was quick to notice and turned her attention to him, the dark red quaffle in his hold.

_"A feint!?" _Merida thought to herself, pushing down on the handle of the Nimbus, the broom reacting to the slightest touch rocketed down to the lowest hoop as the ruddy-haired sixth year headed for it, flinging the ball forwards precisely.

Merida gritted her teeth. The winds' roar overpowered the yells of the onlookers, her hair thrown back as she cut through the air.

"No, yeh don'!" she screeched, suddenly pulling up, sending the nimbus to a screeching halt in midair right in front of the lower hoop, twisting about to face the speeding quaffle sideways. Everyone watched on...

Everything seemed to slow down for her. With quick reflexes, her foot shot down by the side of her broom, stopping the ball with her guarded shin and kicking it off, the force sending it ricocheting up in the air.

Fletchley dived forward to catch it, but Merida had already zoomed off and caught the quaffle, locking it between her arms. A roar of cheer and hoots from the little crowd gathered in the stands erupted.

"You left the hoops!?" Fletchley called out, flying over to her, laughing, "Dunbroch, you're insane!"

"Wha'?" Merida grinned, tossing the ball over to Lily, "The quaffle ain't goin' intot he goals if I 'ave it."

"Good point." he said.

"Nice spotting there, Merida!" Lily congratulated, "Rose's tricks usually fool the opponent Keeper!"

"Er-thanks?" she said, floating up to them. Rose looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Not bad, Scot," she said, "Another!"

The crowds in the stands settled down, though still rowdy.

_"Go get them Merida!"_ Rapunzel yelled, her voice shrill and clear in the night air.

Merida waved at her before going back up to her post.

Rapunzel sat back down, Pascal chittering, turning the colors of Gryffindor house, copying the scarf about her shoulder.

"Oh, Pascal," she chuckled, "Save your brighter colors for the games!"

"Wow, she could take a beating," Jack huffed, a mixed expression on his face, half grimacing, half impressed, not really knowing what to think of it. Merida's been knocking the ball out of the air with her poofy red head almost the entire practice session. But then of course, the fluffy mop of frizz she called her hair could be acting like a helmet of sorts...

"She refused to wear the headgear, huh?" Jack asked Hiccup sitting on Rapunzel's other side.

Rapunzel grinned at the story Hiccup had delivered.

"Didn't even try it on," Hiccup said with half-lidded eyes, "She threw it in the locker like it was a _Monster Book of Monsters_ copy or something."

"Wow, she's stubborn," Jack chuckled, setting his staff across his lap.

Nibbling on a pumpkin tart, Rapunzel watched the players with interest, "Let's hope we could keep the Quidditch Championship this year..." she murmured.

Hiccup's head was turned to the field, but his eyes kept darting to his left, watching Rapunzel and Jack. When he saw the other boy turn away to talk to someone (a girl asking him about Durmstrang), he nudged Rapunzel on the arm lightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rapunzel said, turning to him.

"Um, Rapunzel-you can keep a secret, right?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled with a nod. Pascal grinned on her shoulder.

If Hiccup didn't know her, he'd think she was lying. The owner and chameleon looked awful suspicious with their smiles, after all, like they were keeping something between them, but Hiccup didn't think much about it.

"Merida and I-we have to tell you something later." he said.

Rapunzel blinked, "What?"

"Just-we'll tell you later, okay?" Hiccup gave Jack a quick glance, "Just the three of us."

"I hope this isn't what I think it is," Rapunzel grinned, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Hey, this is serious," Hiccup told her lightheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, ok," Rapunzel held up her hands, "Sheesh, you guys are taking it awfully fast..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and chose not to retort to her joke.

Merida was right. Rapunzel should know, too. It had always been the three of them, after all. Since the first train ride to Hogwarts. sorted into the same house, took the same classes. It was only when things began to go awry for him and Toothless that they slowly began to drift apart...

Keeping secrets and whatnot.

Still, they were the greatest friends each of them could ever have, despite their differences.

_"...oh, yeah, Lily dropped this,"_ Jack told the Gryffindor girl he was talking to, _"...it's just a blank piece of parchment, but it's pretty big, she might want it back..."_

Hiccup snapped up in overhearing something about a parchment of Lily's.

He remembered the time when he followed Potter and Scamader down in one of the dungeon stairwells where Lily showed her friend what it was. A map.

_"...the Marauder's Map."_ Hiccup breathed.

Could it be?

"What did you say?" Rapunzel turned to him.

Hiccup got to his feet almost too quickly, "I-I'll give it to her."

Jack and Lily's friend turned to him. He was about to hand it over. Rapunzel and a few others looked at him in surprise.

"I mean," Hiccup stammered, "I'll be going back to the locker rooms, I'll give it to her there."

Jack raised an eyebrow, puzzled but handed it over to him, "Okay, sure..."

Hiccup took the folded parchment with almost quivering hands. It looked like it...

"It's old, but she was carrying it," Jack said quietly, "Potter might want to have it back."

"Yeah, I'll tell her you found it." Hiccup nodded and sat back down, the onlookers turning away.

"Hey, you alright, Hic?" Rapunzel asked him, patting his back, "You seem jumpy or something."

"I'm okay." he smiled at her, "I'm feeling great, don't worry."

Jack's eyes widened, staring up at the sky, rising to his feet slowly, "What's that?"

Everyone looked up as he pointed his staff to a dark silhouette zooming in the sky.

"A bludger, I think," Hiccup replied, squinting.

"It's coming in fast." Rapunzel added.

"That's no bludger." Jack breathed, the dark form whizzing after the seeker.

"POTTER, WATCH OUT!"

Everyone was alerted, and Al, who had been too preoccupied with chasing the golden snitch glanced over his shoulder to see a black shape at his tail. He veered, only to be pursued once more.

Everyone jumped off their seats and gathered to the railing to see what it was.

"ALBUS! I'M COMING, HANG ON!" Hugo yelled, flying towards Al, club raised, "LEAD IT TO ME!"

_"What is that!?" _someone in the crowd yelled.

_"Some sort of-shadow!"_

"Shadow?" Rapunzel gasped, leaning over the edge of the stands like everyone else.

"So it's still here." Jack whispered to himself, wheeling around, "Someone run to the castle and call one of the teachers!"

"On it!" a first year readily replied, scrambling to the stairwells.

Al flew towards Hugo, ducking as they passed eachother by, the beater swinging his club forward, hitting the speeding shadow squarely on its front. With an bloodcurling screech, it bounced off in the other direction.

"Anyone who will and all first years, get out of here!" Rose spun into action, swooping by the throng of spectators, "Capable Dumbledore's Army members, WANDS OUT!"

There was a shuffle of a hundred pairs of feet as nearly everyone clambered off the platforms, the older years ushering their younger schoolmates, wands at the ready.

_"-don't push at eachother, no need to panic!" _they reminded.

"Merida! Get out of there!" Hiccup called out ot her.

"NO!" she replied stubbornly, "NOBODY ELSE KNOWS ABOU' IT!"

With that, she sped off as the shadow regained its fury and came bounding back a the players.

Rapunzel turned to Jack and Hiccup with wide eyes, "She's right." she breathed, "Only we do!"

"Everyone think!" Hiccup shouted, "What made it go away last time!?"

Meanwhile, up in the air, Merida flew, keeping a close eye on the airborne shadow down below.

"ROXANNE! LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Roxanne Weasley flew upwards along the hoops. The shadow chased after her, jumping into the sandpit and bouncing high up, gaining speed. Merida and a few others of the team headed towards her with wands in their hands.

"No! You might hit Roxanne!" Rose called out, chasing after them, "No jinxes!"

_"Then wha' the bloody hell are we s'posed ter do!?"_ Merida hissed.

"A Patronus!" Rapunzel screeched, turning to everyone in the stands, "EVERYONE! SEND OUT YOUR PATRONUSES!"

"MERIDA!" Jack yelled, jumping off the side of the stands, landing on the ground far below on his feet.

_"He's raving stark mad!"_ Hiccup screamed, "He could have hit the pavement!"

But Rapunzel wasn't listening, she was busy climbing up the seats, stirring everyone up, reminding them of the Patronus lesson.

_"Think of the happiest memory you can find!"_ she yelled.

_"I'm sorry, everything's quite terrifying at the moment!"_ someone retorted.

"MERIDA! A PATRONUS!" he called up to her, running across the grass as the team chased after the shadow (whish was still tailing Roxanne) in midfield.

_"Wha'!?"_ Merida barked as she passed overhead, _"I can't hear yeh, Frost!"_

Jack slapped his forehead and mounted his staff, kicking off as if it were a broom, flying after her.

_"Frost, how are you doing that!?"_ Lily said in disbelief as he passed by.

"Merida!" Jack called, catching up to her, "Your Patronus!"

She glanced at him and turned back to the shadow, and in surprise, back at him, "Good ness grac'ious! How're yeh flying in tha' staff!?"

"Nevermind that!" he said as they flew side by side, "Tell everyone to cast a patronus at it!"

"Ye're right!" her eyes widened, remembering the last encounter.

"That's _crazy_!" Hiccup tossed up his hands, "That's it, Durmstrang magic is _outrageous_!"

He couldn't believe it. but at that moment, he realized it-Jack really was more than _just a student_. And no mere wizard.

"On three!" Rapunzel's voice rose in the air, "One! Two! _Three!"_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _everyone yelled.

Hiccup was suddenly engulfed in light, he glanced up to see a wave of bright white sailing above him, some in the form of animals, others in misty hazes. Any which way, the patronuses lit up the night as they headed for midfield.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW SUIT!" Rose called as Roxanne hit the shadow with her club, seeing the stampede of silvery white light heading for it.

The dark form went plummeting down to the ground with its hellish screech.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ everyone in the air casted the spell.

Light sprouted from the tip of their wands and came rushing down after the shadow, the other patronuses closing in on it from all sides as it hit the ground, too weak to rise back up in the air.

But Jack didn't send out his patronus. He watched there from above, his face lit by the wonderful glow like everyone else's.

"I think theirs will do," he grinned as the stampede of glowing forms engulfed the shadow, crashing together in a burst of light, making everyone avert their eyes.

Then the light faded.

There was a silence.

"Is it over...?" Lily suddenly asked in a small voice.

The players alighted from the air, the others watched on, craning their necks up in the seats.

No one in the field spoke a word as they got off their brooms, standing about where the shadow landed, wands out.

Jack stepped forward, staff poised.

The only thing that remained of the shadow was a thin layer of black sand spread over the grass, glimmering in the dim moonlight.

"It's gone." Jack said.

"What was that?" Rose asked him, "Why was it chasing us?"

Merida opened her mouth to say something, but Jack turned to Rose, his face stern.

"I think the headmaster would prefer to tell you that, himself." he said curtly.

Rose's brows furrowed, confused.

"...I got cut."

Their heads turned to the voice.

Roxanne stood beside Hugo, unstrapping her beater's gauntlet, an angry gash was on her arm dripping blood.

"Roxy," Hugo gasped, holding her up as she paled at the sight of her bright red blood staining her skin, redder than her uniform.

"Take her to the hospital wing," Al sighed, letting his goggles dangle about his neck, one hand clutching the golden snitch, "I'm going to talk to the headmaster..."

"Let's go," Jack told Merida, "I think practice is over..."

"But at least," she said as they headed for the stands where Rapunzel and Hiccup came running down to greet them, "...wha'ever it is, it's gone now."

"Yeah." Jack said quietly, looking up at the moon just watching over them without a word.

* * *

_(I would like to thank my favorite fanfiction writer of all time, Desha. Though she may not know me, her Final Fantasy fanfics made me interested and helped me write this story. Before I came across her works, every fanfiction was pure OCness (and some explicit, which I found quite disturbing since the characters in my head have dignity, and by that I mean, I don't wanna see characters I came to love strip down and act different, except for some who fits that sort of thing ). I read her work like crazy until I ran out of the fanfics she wrote, but without Desha, this story wouldn't be here, so…kudos to you, cap'n, and everyone here who supports this crossover.)_


	21. Another Ally

_**(Author's note: **__I don't edit past chapters no matter how unspell-checked they may be, deal with it. They were written during school, under a dead pine tree where I starved my senior year away. Jeesh, some people forget this is a fanfic, don't torch me down. For corn's sake, things aren't exactly as they are in the movies in order to fit everything in._

_I'm sorry if I may sound mean, but I just can't shut up anymore. I just wanna write but some readers want exactly what the others don't want: I can't make everyone happy, you know. And frankly, I seriously considered Captain Jack Sparrow to be my Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher! God, help me finish this…I'm losing my aim…_

_**Here's another chapter, please drop your reviews, not your pants. enjoy.)**_

* * *

"...at least that menace is gone," Hiccup said on a brighter note, holding his Nimbus Two Thousand and One tightly in both hands, scuttling after Merida, "We should be glad, right?"

"Yeah, righ'," Merida mumbled, scratching her head in frustration, messing it up more.

"Merida, don't be upset, at least everyone's okay," Rapunzel patted her back.

"What are you so upset about, anyway?" Jack smirked, letting his staff rest on his shoulder as they walked behind Merida, constantly having to catch up to her angry pace. The halls were nearly deserted, only a few students hanging around.

"We should 'ave finished tha' thing when it came fer us," she told them, "Now the teachers are probably gonna cancel the games!"

"Look," Jack said firmly and planted a hand on her shoulder, making her face him, "The shadow's gone, okay?"

"How would yeh know?" she furrowed her eyebrows, "It kept comin' back, didn' it?"

"It could be more than one," Hiccup said.

"What?" Rapunzel said in a low voice, even Pascal's eyes widened in terror on her shoulder, "But that one nearly killed poor Lorcan and almost got us!"

Hiccup and Merida turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup stepped forwards, "What do you mean it nearly killed Lorcan?"

"Scamander? One o' the Ravenclaw twins?" Merida gasped, "But I thought he just had an accident!"

"Well, yes," she said, glancing to Jack, "We-overheard the teachers talking."

"That why he was in the hospital wing-you said you saw him when we visited Professor Tooth!" Hiccup stammered, running a hand through his hair agitatedly, "Things have been going on around here without most of the students knowing..."

They exchanged frustrated looks. There was more to the danger than it seemed. and now, they were not even entirely sure if there was only one of the shadow as the paranoia crept up at them.

"The prefects and teachers are meeting now," Rapunzel sighed.

"Maybe they're gonna break the silence," Hiccup said, "And do something. They didn't tell anyone because they didn't want us to go around the school scared and parents restless. But with this... but whether that shadow is gone or not..."

Hiccup let his broom rest by his side, the neatly clipped twigs bending as they touched the floor.

"...it's the same as having a criminal on the loose inside the castle."

"It's like catching smoke," Rapunzel muttered, "like catching smoke with your bare hands."

Merida gritted her teeth, "They might suspend the matches..."

Jack let his arms drop to his sides and turned to them all, shaking his head in defiance.

"It's gonna be alright," he told them with a reassuring smile.

But they looked less than hopeless. Hiccup lowered his head, hands in his pockets, something seemed to trouble him. Merida just pursed her lips and crossed her arms, while Rapunzel patted Pascal, glancing at the other three uncertainly.

"...Frost?" a voice came up from behind.

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see Al standing there, still wearing his quidditch uniform.

"The headmaster wants you in his office." he said.

Jack turned back to them and smiled, "No one's cancelling the games, I promise."

Merida just let out a sigh and closed her eyes, disheartened. Jack just chuckled and pinched the tip of her cutesy upturned nose. She glanced up at him, bright blue eyes wide with surprise, cheeks turning a brilliant red.

"You have to believe in me."

Jack left with a grin and followed Al up the marble staircase.

"Well," Hiccup said glancing to both of them, "Let's get to the common room, guys, it's been a long night..."

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked, shaking her by the shoulder, "You ok? you look like you have the sniffles..."

"Oi, wha-?" Merida snapped up, "I'm arigh', let's go."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, taking up his broom, eyeing her suspiciously, "Yes, let's..."

They headed up the marble staircase, as well, they could see Jack and Al two flights of stairs up already, apparently in a hurry.

"Er-Hic?" Merida said, glancing to him as they climbed up the stairs, "Aren't yeh goin' ter tell Rapunzel...?"

"Tell me about what?" Rapunzel said with a small excited smile, Pascal chirping at her shoulder, "Oh, yeah, you mentioned something, what is it?"

"Oh, that, uh..." Hiccup scratched his head, "...are you willing to _probably _get suspended?"

"Exp'ielled mo'ore like." Merida cut in.

* * *

"...saw you fly on that staff." Al noted, "Is that how you guys usually fly in Durmstrang?"

"Not really," Jack replied half-heartedly, pocketing his hands, "...it's an acquired skill of some sort."

"Hmm, I wonder fi you're as good a flyer on a broom..." Al brought a hand to his chin, thinking, a suit of armour clattering as they passed it by.

"No way," Jack chuckled, "I'm not playing quidditch."

Everything was busy enough, as it is. Besides, if Merida had nearly shot Hiccup's head off concerning the sport, in one way or another, disrupting the "balance" of the apparently delicate situation concerning the game, the team and the players might send someone else (or her again) in a frustrated frenzy, as well.

Not that he wasn't tempted...

Flying was one of the best things he ever did, and perhaps ever will do.

"We'll see, we'll see..." Al smirked.

_"-Sir Cadogan, stop riding through my portrait when I'm trying to sleep!"_ a painting of a woman with a baby in her arms screeched as a stout full-armoured knight went striding noisily along the portraits on a fat pony, a wave of yells and outrages following where he went.

"I can't believe we didn't know about it soon enough," Al sighed, climbing a flight of moving stairs headed for the fifth floor corridor.

"Huh," Jack said, leaning over the side of the stairs, watching the floors below move out of view, "...lucky it ended tonight, then."

"The teachers don't think so."

Jack turned to Al, but he said no more and simply stood there a few steps above him on the moving stairs, his back on him.

Things were getting pretty confusing.

The Order was quite sure that the shadow had something to do with whoever was cursed. but now...it seemed like a being doing things on its own accord, like a thestral or a dementor. Still, that didn't make it any less terrifying.

_"...they don't think so, too."_ Jack sighed, more to himself than to the prefect. He stared blankly at the floors below.

"Your friends?" Al glanced back at him, the stairs coming to a creaking stop, leading up to a doorway.

"Friends?" Jack stammered, following him up the seventh floor hallway.

"What, do you even have to ask that?" the prefect laughed, running a hand through his tousled jet-black hair, "Hic, Merida and 'Punzel, of course."

Jack scratched the back of his neck, lowering his head, keeping a small smile to himself.

"...now don't you tell me you don't think of them as your friends."

"Oh-no, I do," Jack said suddenly, "Of course, I do..."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, actually," Potter said as they turned the corner towards the office, "Those three are one of the most likeable blokes Gryffindor has, in my opinion, though most may disagree to that. The 'trio' has their quirks, more exaggerated than those of usual people. Hiccup's the top student of their year, Rapunzel coming second, though she has potential, she always seemed awfully preoccupied. And Merida, well, let's say Merida's better than the other two at things not concerning books..."

Jack listened to Al quietly, his expression sort of blank, which was quite rare for him.

Just listening.

"...if it were me, I'd leave the house to them someday." he added with a tone of jest, "But they always kept to themselves, bestfriends since first year."

_"So I heard,"_ Jack smirked to himself.

"That's why I was pretty surprised they hung out with you." the prefect told him rather bluntly. Jack raised an eyebrow, but he continued, his tone light, "They don't make fast friends with other people, and with a Durmstrang kid like you-well, let's say among a few, the trio's gotten a new name with you joining them."

They reached the stone gargoyle, stopping in front of it as it stepped aside, the stairwell unravelling behind it when Al stated the password. Slowly ascending up to the secret passage, Potter continued.

"That's why I was pretty surprised they hung out with you." the prefect told him rather bluntly. Jack raised an eyebrow, but he continued, his tone light, "They don't make fast friends with other people, and with a Durmstrang kid like you-well, let's say among a few, the trio's gotten a new name with you joining them."

"What?" Jack wondered, tilting his head to his side.

Al just smiled at him, taking the handle of the headmaster's door in his hand.

_"The Big Four."_

Jack smirked, shaking his head in humor. Well that was a pretty grand name.

Quite ironic, all four of them were lanky and needed a good sandwich.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." he chuckled to himself.

Al opened the door, revealing the circular room bright and full of people.

Headmaster Nicholas St. North stood by the huge fireplace, hands behind his back, staring down into the flames, pondering, his bright blue gaze shimmering in the light. Prefects were all about, some seated, others on their feet, Rose was there, as well, also still wearing her quidditch robes. Standing by the corner was Scorpius Malfoy, arms crossed, leaning back on the wall, silver-blonde hair neatly combed in contrast to Al's. He simply watched everyone else, scanning the room with his clear grey gaze, giving Al and Jack a curt nod when he saw them.

The teachers were there, as well, Professor Toothiana with her iridescent turquoise robes fluttering in mid-air by the window, Professor ManSnoozie standing by Professor Bunnymund as he talked to the head nurse of the hospital wing. Even Professor Binns was there, engaged in a conversation with Professor Longbottom, apparently just from the greenhouses, with a small pot of lumpy cactus-like plant in his hands (_mimbulus mimbletonia_), much to Professor Seamus Finnigan's jeering _("...you haven't dropped tha' thing since fifth year, have yeh...?") _.Nearby stood Pitch Black, eyeing Jack with his sharp amber gaze, a dark smile crossed his lips.

"Good evening, sir," Al greeted, "I've fetched Frost, as you ordered."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the headmaster said in a low voice, turning around, the school staff and student officials hushing down.

"What is it, sir?" Jack asked, turning to everyone in the room in wonder.

"Prefects and Head Boys and Girls, you may now go back to your common rooms and relay 'zhe information given," Professor North said, ignoring Jack there.

The older students stood up, some mumbling, filing out the door. Al clapped Jack on the shoulder with a reassuring nod. The door closed behind them, their muffled footsteps echoing down the stairway outside.

"Am I in trouble?" he said quietly as soon as they were out of the room, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

North held up a hand, addressing everyone in the room calmly.

"My dear teachers, I was afraid something like 'zhis would happen," he sighed, crossing his meaty arms across his wide chest, "Though I have one in mind to have possibly..."

He eyed Pitch Black suspiciously, averting his piercing blue gaze away quickly, though some did see it.

"But who, sir?" Professor Longbottom asked, noticing the glance of mistrust, "Everyone in this room, including the prefects and Head students have proper alibis."

"Roight', sir," echoed Professor Finnigan, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, "I, meself, was in the staff room with Pitch an' Neville."

Sandy's eyebrows furrowed, exchanging looks with Bunnymund and Tooth.

They were quite sure it was him...

Sandy gritted his teeth. The black sand was unmistakeable, though not all would really know what the sand means-but he did. And only few have such marks in their magic.

"Then it must be a student."

Everyone turned to Pitch Black, the headmasters in their portraits murmuring.

Jack narrowed his eyes on the Potions Master, letting his staff rest at his side.

_"...look around you, Jack! the culprit is right here...!"_ Pitch's voice echoed in his head.

Jack didn't forget the way he subtly suggested that it was a student. Now, he was telling it to everyone bluntly. He was playing games with their heads...

"A student!? Surely, professor, no O.W.L or even N.E.W.T. student could ever conjure up such advanced dark magic!" the school nurse gasped.

"Oh, truly...?" Pitch said, slowly crossing the room, hands behind his back, "As I recall, the Dark Lord was able to murder a student in his sixth year by using a monster...who knows,"

His amber eyes lingered on Jack as he passed by, the boy returning his gaze, unwavering.

"...we may have _gifted_ students lying about."

"_Don't_ try to look for a reason to persecute pupils, Pitch," Bunnymund said sharply.

Pitch drew away with a tight smile on his face, retreating to the side of the room.

"What is done is done-what we can do is try to prevent it in the coming days," North pointed out, slamming his hand on his desk, silencing everyone, "The prefects are now telling their houses about the shadow, and added precautions are to be made, whether that thing is _dead or not_."

"What is it, exactly, Professor...?" Professor Binns asked in his low droning voice that sent all of his classes to sleep during History of Magic.

"Seamus? Would you like to help us with this dilemma, since this seems to be your area of expertise?" Tooth asked, fluttering overhead.

Finnigan held up a hand to his chin, "I've not seen it, personally-but according to accounts, I don' think I've ever encountered any creature or dark magic like it. It seems, altogether-to be a hex."

_"A hex?" _Jack stepped up, "I saw that thing-it was alive, it was no hex..._sir_."

"May I ask again, headmaster why the presence of a student of no school status or academic excellence is needed in this meeting?" Pitch pointed out. The other teachers had not been quite aware, or simply did not care of his attendance, but now all eyes were on him, questioning.

"On the contrary," North defended with a smile towards his direction, "I believe he has Outstanding grades in all his subjects-except Potions."

"And for good reason." Pitch snorted.

"I have called Jack here concerning his-_transfer files_," North added, "'Zhat is all, professors; I don't 'zhink 'zhere's more to be discussed. Classes will go on as usual, of course!" he added on a merry note.

The teachers began to leave quietly, even the members of the Order. North laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and ushered him to his desk where a fin-like contraption sat.

"Now, Jack, what do you think this is?" he asked.

The lad took up one end of the unfolded fin, considering its size, it was surprisingly light. The canvas was stained and sort of frayed at the edges like it had been through a quite lot.

"It's a sort of sail...?" Jack guessed, touching his forehead quizzically.

"Look closer."

"I don't know-it-lt's a wing?"

"Yes! A wing!" North boomed, tossing up his hands, laughing, "Such a simple thing brought us so much closer to answers..."

* * *

"...that's why we need your help, Rapunzel," Hiccup explained, hands gesturing feverishly, "We have to keep him in check or else he'll flip out again..."

Rapunzel sat on an arm chair, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes wide. The window beside her was dark, the glass illuminating the fire in the hearth of the common room, a few students gathered by it, playing wizards chess.

"Are...yeh arigh' there, lassie?" Merida said, leaning forward from her chair.

Hiccup's heart thumped, he tugged at Merida's sleeve, _"I told you, we shouldn't have brought her into this..."_

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Rapunzel eased herself up on her chair, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the leathered seat; she could not believe what she had just been told. And yet somehow, she was taking it all too naturally. Like being told a fact that you already know, or news you've somehow foreshadowed. But never did connect the dragon dilemma of the school with her friends. Maybe it simply was because she was hiding secret, herself, that she took calmly the revelation. Their head of house nearly got her wings burnt off because of that dragon, after all, but all she could utter was:

"It's just that-didn't the dragon set fire to the school twice?"

Merida plopped back on her chair, "Wow, ye're takin' this awfully calmly, aren' ya'?"

"He didn't mean to do that," Hiccup whispered, glancing over to the other students to make sure they weren't listening in, "I told you, something's been egging him on since last summer."

Merida watched Rapunzel's face carefully. The golden-haired lass' features were calm, the skin between her brows slightly creased, thinking.

Rapunzel let out a breath and smiled, "Okay, I'll help you guys."

"Whoa, whoa-tha's it!? Aren't yeh scared or even na'ervous!?" Merida gaped.

_"Merida, that's really not helping..."_ Hiccup stammered.

"I'm not, really," Rapunzel replied, surprising them and even herself. Sure enough, the usual tremors she felt tugging at her guts weren't there.

"I am a bit worried but," she began, turning to each of them, "But I trust you guys. I'd believe in what you believe in, too."

_"That went better than expected," _Hiccup huffed in disbelief, slouching. He had spent his whole explanation stuttering, trying to persuade their side of the story even if Rapunzel wasn't saying anything.

_"Unbelievable,"_ Merida shook her head slowly with lips pursed, "Ye've got ter sort out yer priorities."

It had been her idea to tell Rapunzel, but honestly, Merida expected a worse response. Instead, they were greeted by total trust and passivity. She simply could not comprehend it. Even Pascal sitting by the window (wide-mouthed and wide-eyed, sort of quivering) held a more expected reaction.

It actually made her feel a bit…disappointed.

After all, she, herself, spent days with cold chills down her spine from simply thinking of it.

Rapunzel smiled at them sheepishly, playing with the loose end of her braid, right below the knot. But her smile soon dissipated as she lowered her eyes.

"...I'm rather relieved, actually. Strange since this is a bit scary." she said with a small huff, "I was starting to think you guys were drifting away."

"What? Why?" Merida gasped, moving her chair closer to hers.

Rapunzel snapped up and massaged the back of her neck nervously, a great wide Cheshire cat grin on her face, "Well, you guys aren't around most of the time-and..."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the stifled grin playing at the corner of Rapunzel's lips.

_"Oh, no, I see where this is going,"_ he groaned to himself, burying his face in his hands.

"Wha' is it, lassie? Spit it out," Merida nudged her with her elbow.

"Well..." Rapunzel cleared her throat, "The whole house sort of thinks that you guys are..."

_"No." _Merida gaped.

"Yes?" Rapunzel said, all teeth.

_"Everyone, into the common room, please! Out of the dormitories now, thank you-brush your teeth later, okay? Gryffindors, down here, please!"_

"What's going on...?" Merida whispered as they turned around to see their prefects herding everyone in sight into the common room. Soon, everyone, from the first to the seventh year was present there. Some stood by the balcony, other sat along the spiral staircase to see over the heads of the standing crowd.

Rose and Al stood by the fireplace, everyone's undivided attention on them as they made their announcements. Everyone who had heard of the shadowy incident in the quidditch field were surprised to hear that the dark presence had been in the castle for weeks.

Hiccup spotted Lily sitting on one of the couches as he stood on tiptoes, looking sullen with her arms crossed as her brother informed them that it was the shadow that attacked Lorcan Scamander of Ravenclaw house.

Merida lowered her head, remembering their discussion about it earlier. Poor Lorcan was bedridden. That shadow was...evil.

"...and he's still there." she muttered, her housemates turning to her in worry, but Rose cleared her throat and continued on.

_"...students of all year levels will not be allowed to go outside their dormitories after the set cut-off time of seven-thirty every afternoon."_

_"What!? That's ridiculous!" _someone outraged in the throng of Gryffindors.

There was an outburst of angry complaints, especially from the team members.

_"How're we supposed to win the Cup this year, eh!?"_

"...oh, no." Hiccup breathed, falling back down into his chair.

"...you okay?" Rapunzel whispered, looking down at him from her perch on top of the armchair.

"...how're we supposed ter keep Toothless in check now...?" Merida muttered, her hands clenching into fists.

_"...the school staff will be keeping an eye of the goings on in the castle. All rooms, dormitories and passages shall be checked." _Rose finished, lowering her clipboard.

_"Furthermore,"_ Al continued, _"Students are to be escorted from one class to another by their respective teachers of the period. These changes will be observed until further notice."_

Rapunzel looked at her friends agitatedly. Hiccup sat there like one to be hanged, and Merida was about to crack and punch a wall.

Taking in a deep breath, her hand shot up in the air, standing on tiptoes on the armchair.

_"Wha' are yeh doin'...?"_ Merida hissed. Hiccup looked up from his hands.

_"Yes, Gothel?"_ Al said.

"What about the Quidditch games?" she stammered.

Everyone fell silent and slowly turned to Potter, even Rose, eyes questioning, searching.

Al bit his lip, _"On hold."_

Everyone gasped, followed by yells and outrages. Al lowered his head and left the scene.

Rapunzel slouched, heaving a deep sigh.

"I had hoped of better news..." she said.

_"My God,"_ Merida kicked up a book on the floor, _"This place 'as gone to the dogs."_

* * *

Classes went on, as usual, though the added security of the teachers escorting them from one part of the castle to the other was quite alright. But the earlier curfew became quite too much for them to bear. All the cheer from Halloween had faded, and there seems to be nothing to replenish it any time soon.

Hiccup was having a hard time, trying to sneak off into the forest under the watchful eyes fo the staff. Even the Care of Magical Creatures has been moved to the Quad, a courtyard in the exterior area of the castle.

It went on for days.

More than once, he had tried to steal away during day (during meals) only to be spotted by a teacher or a prefect and be ushered back into the Great Hall.

"...now don't let me see you wandering by the Stone Circle again," a Hufflepuff prefect scolded him as he left Hiccup at the end of the Gryffindor table.

A few classmates gave him mock salutes.

"So close to freedom, eh, mate?" one said.

"Tough luck," Jack sniggered.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and turned to Merida and Rapunzel eating their breakfast. they just shrugged sympathetically.

Rapunzel wanted to help as much as she could, feeling that they were back to their old selves again. And with her foot back to the way it was, she never felt more active. Such a shame, though. They couldn't even stroll about the lake. The thought of visiting a dragon was a potentially frightening experience, but for some reason, she wanted to.

Merida, on the other hand, was feeling cramped. Staying indoors for the whole day was hell to her. The only time they could see any sun was when they got into the courtyards, and even then, there was a lingering feeling of looking out from the bottom of a box. She even actually dreaded weekends...

Class after class, Hiccup sat there impatiently, wishing that one could just apparate in Hogwarts. Everytime a teacher ends a class, he was ready to break off from the rest of the students, but the coast is never clear.

He tried to to _try _and sneak off too much, especially that he knew even without prefects and teachers around, someone was watching. Hiccup kept Jack into account and snuck away whenever the other lad was preoccupied.

Trying to get away at night was easier, though, and with Rapunzel helping them (almost too excited by the prospect of leaving the castle during night-time, and not at all deterred by the thought of a dragon, which Merida found annoying), they had better luck. They could spot teachers around corners easily, and if one got caught, the others could get away. The worst they could get, after all, was detention.

Pretty small price to pay, and the other two could keep on trying.

_"...see anyone ahead?"_ Hiccup whispered as they kept to the walls, nearing the Entrance doors.

_"No,"_ Merida replied.

_"Good, let's go!"_ Rapunzel beamed.

"What about behind?"

All three of them let out stifled shrieks, jumping to face the other way. Professor Balck stood there, all too glad.

"Well, well," he chuckled, "Thirty points from Gryffindor."

* * *

"Thirty!?" Merida hissed, pacing about angrily, leaving angry footprints on the carpet, "Tha's like every Potions homewa'rk I've done fer the whole year so far!"

"Calm down, we'll get there," Rapunzel said brightly, collapsing on the cushioned common room couch, "I'm sure we'll get lucky.'

"No," Hiccup groaned, sinking back into the sofa as the firelight died on their faces, "He'll be watching out for us now...it'll be detention next time, and then _none_ of us could get to Toothless."

"Darn it!" Merida crossed her arms and sat down.

"They'll finish searching the castle soon, right?" Rapunzel asked, "You'll get to your dragon soon."

"_Toothless," _Merida said sharply, "_His_ name is Toothless."

"Sorry," Rapunzel squeaked.

"Three days," Hiccup sighed, sitting up, letting his shoulders slouch in a troubled manner, "_Three days_ I haven't brought him food!"

They watched Hiccup silently.

"What if he sneaks up the castle again? He might lose control like he did the last time," he stammered, eyes wide with worry, "They won't let him off again. Guys, Toothless is a marked dragon, the Ministry's after him..."

"Three days!?" Rapunzel gasped, "That's really disturbing. Can't he find food on his own?"

"He could, but..." Hiccup began, "It's the Dark Forest, you know how that place is. Once, I could just take care of him on my own, but now..."

Merida bit her lip and stood up, _"We've got to keep our heads."_

"What do you suppose we do, then?" Rapunzel pursed her lips. She had agreed to help them, trusting them to know whatever job they signed themselves up for, but seems, they had no idea what to do as well as her, "Not like we could just fly off the windows on brooms."

"Actually," Merida thought.

"No, don't even think about it," Rapunzel cut in before she could say anything, "They'll see us in a second."

"Fine," she groaned.

Hiccup racked his brain for an answer. The place was crawling with teachers and prefects. The farthest they could get was the Entrance Hall, and even if they beyond the Stone Circle and into the grounds, Professor Bunnymund could still catch them.

It was not knowing where to go that's the problem; it's knowing where the teachers are.

"I think I got it." Hiccup blinked, staring into the air blankly, hardly even believing himself.

"What?" Rapunzel and Merida chorused.

Hiccup gaped and shot up, running towards the cluttered table at the side of the common room, yanking his bag off it.

"Wha' are yeh doin'?" Merida asked as Rapunzel and herself followed him anxiously.

"Why haven't I thought about it before!?" he said almost to himself, digging into the contents of the mailbag, "Let's hope it was the right one..."

"Pal, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rapunzel said.

"HERE!"

Hiccup raised an old piece of folded parchment in front of him.

"I'm not goin' ter ask," Merida raised an eyebrow, eyeing the marbled paper.

Hiccup darted between them and knelt by the light of the fire, setting the parchment down on the coffee table in front of him.

"...those words, what are the words," he muttered to himself fervently.

_"He's lost it,"_ Merida said from behind him.

"...'I promise I'll do mischief'? No, it wasn't that..." he continued, taking out his wand, tapping the end on the surface of the parchment, trying to remember the words that he heard Lily say in order to use the map.

That is, if this was the correct piece of parchment.

Merida and Rapunzel just exchanged glances and hesitantly sat down on the sofa behind him.

"You know, I've never seen _Toothless_," Rapunzel told Merida, ignoring Hiccup's mumbling, "And he sounded pretty scary, you know. But the way you guys did all that sneaking around for him...?"

Merida listened to her friend attentively, not sure where she was going.

"...he sort of reminds me of Pascal."

The Scot blinked. Maybe that was why Rapunzel was more open-minded to the matter than she had been. Or maybe it was just that Rapunzel saw everything in a different light.

Like the world was less darker than it really is...

"Maybe," Merida smiled, "You make me sort o' feel ashamed I didn' trust Hic. You trust us in a minute an' it took me days ter even think o' his side o' the coin. Friends shouldn' keep secrets, eh, lass?"

Rapunzel smiled sadly, "Merida, there's something-"

"Wait, hold on," she held up a finger and dug into her pockets, feeling something warm grow there and took out her DA galleon, grinning as she held it up, _"I keep it with me all the time..."_

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ Hiccup's voice rose above a whisper as he kept his eyes on the blank piece of parchment like a madman.

The girls' eyes widened as they saw ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point where Hiccup's wand had touched. They joined eachother, crisscrossed, and fanned into every corner of the parchment, words blossoming across the top.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present..._

"The Marauder's Map." Hiccup's lips curved into a smile.

They pored over the map, showing every detail of the castle and grounds, tiny ink dots labeled with tghe names of the very people roaming the castle.

"This is amazin'," Merida's blue eyes widened as Hiccup lit his wand to illuminate the map.

"I've never seen anything like it," Rapunzel agreed.

"Look, Professor Tooth's in the lavatory," Merida giggled, "Probably brushin' 'er teeth..."

"With this, we'd know where to be, _when to be_!" Rapunzel gasped excitedly plopping down to the floor beside Hiccup, "We can get you to Toothless now!"

Hiccup could scarcely believe it, as well.

_"Just hang on, bud, we're coming,"_ he whispered to himself, turning to bothe of them, "Now we just need a chance to get out of the castle."

Merida smirked and twirled the golden galleon across her fingers, "How's a Dumbledo'ore's Army meetin' sound ter yeh?"


	22. Dumbledore's Army Tradition---Rebellion

_(Author's note: Alright, everyone, I have bad news. __**My trusty netbook broke down, maybe a virus or something, but I don't think it'll be fixed any time soon. That's why it's taking me longer than usual to update**__-I have nowhere to type my work. It's slow work typing on a bulky keyboard of an old pc. I've lost every data on the story, the records of the past chapters and even the Quidditch results I have laid down. Of course, I could download everything from my account, but a lot of important files are gone. Not to mention all my Big Four videos and pictures… I had to restart this chapter, shame, really, the one I've made was quite good, I don't think I could recreate it from memory, but this is the best I could do. Back to basics, it is…crap._

_At least it gave me the opportunity to plan out the rest of the story. Once the netbook's fixed, it'll be smooth sailing…_

_It was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it short, it ran too long, I want the conversation between ahem and ahem to be well-edited. _

_Written in one-day, rushed._

_I hope you guys think it's decent. Enjoy.)_

* * *

Hiccup hunched over his notebook, scribbling fervently with his quill, the tip making the all-too familiar scratching noise that often filled the air. Professor Toothiana chattered on, reading out aloud passages and pointers to be studied for the Transfiguration exams.

"…"vera verto " should be pretty basic, but try to practice that again, class…"

Her turquoise robes ruffled slightly as she flitted along the lines of desks, holding up her green clipboard. Everyone's heads were down, writing-or snoozing off.

Things have quite gone back to their ordinary stupor at the school, not much interruptions followed since the search began three days ago. Though, the students felt cramped. Sort of stiff. Like the suits of armor in the hallways that creaked on their hinges.

Everyone felt the invisible strain as their freedoms were cut short. They could no longer go about as they pleased. People walking in the corridors moved in packs, always escorted by a teacher or a prefect, a sight usually only seen when the girls would go to the bathrooms. From class to class, they were accompanied, and it was the same for the meals.

You would never see a student alone.

When the galleons in their pockets heated up to signal a DA meeting, everyone's hearts lightened, a secret delight they stifled from the teachers and non-members.

"_Can't wait to get out of 'ere…"_ Merida mumbled, turning away from her notes to face Hiccup seated behind her, _"Yeh think we could make it this time…?"_

He didn't seem to notice and kept busy to his scribbling, his brown locks of hair falling over his green eyes. Rolling her eyes, Merida turned away, groaning at the sleepy air. She couldn't wait for night to come and the DA meeting to be called.

It was a clandestine meeting, as they all figured out. Senior members kept it hushed, no one talked about it, if they could help it. The only evidence of the gathering were the warm galleons and the new date engraved on them.

Besides…the meeting could give them the chance to finally get out of the castle.

They had better chance this time, Merida convinced herself. They had the Marauder's Map, after all. They would know where each and every person in the castle would be.

Rapunzel sat beside Hiccup, eyes darting from one part of the room to the other, her hand scribbling away even without her looking.

Jack caught her eye, sitting alone on a desk by the window, pale cheek resting on his hand as he stared out the window blankly, staff lain across the desk's surface, his notes unopened. It was a lovely cold day outside…

Rapunzel let out a breath.

The only time they could get a bit of sun was during Care of Magical Creatures class, moved to the Training Courtyard due to the search and, of course, the unsettled dragon situation.

Giving up, Merida dropped her quill, spilling a drop of ink on her notes, her ears deaf to Professor Tooth's mellifluous voice mingling in the air with the scratching of quills.

They just had to get out.

Toothless hadn't been fed in three days, nearly four, and Hiccup had been looking like he hadn't been eating, himself. She wouldn't be surprised if another fire broke out due to Toothless attacking the castle trying to get to the school pantries.

"… he could always fish in tha' lit'le lake in tha' hollow you're hidin' 'im," she ahd suggested once.

"…yeah, about that. Toothless isn't very good at fishing…"

"Well, tha's just _grand_," Merida huffed the same way her father would in similar situations. She buried her face in her arms, her bouncy curls of red hair falling spilling over her shouders.

They_ needed_ to get out. For Toothless' sake and their sanity.

Rapunzel let out an amused smile as Merida collapsed on her desk as she always did whenever a lecture got too long and peeked over Hiccup's hunched shoulder. He looked hell-bent on note-taking…

To her surprise, he wasn't even writing, at all.

"That's a nice drawing," she noted.

He snapped up from his work and slammed it shut.

"I-uh…" Hiccup stammered, clearing his throat dryly.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel giggled.

"No one, _no one!" _he said, avoiding her eyes.

Rapunzel just smiled and shrugged. Whoever it was…it was impossible to recognize her without her hair.

"Anyway," she began, trying to clear out his uneasiness and the grin off her face, "What's the plan?"

Hiccup pursed his lips as he shoved his notebook into his bag, "I don't know, really," he sighed, "But we'll need food-and it doesn't seem like we could get into the kitchens, given everything going on in the school…"

"Huh,"Rapunzel glanced up at the ceiling_, "I didn't know we had a kitchen…"_

"_Will the two o' yeh stop talkin' abou' it ha'er?" _Merida hissed at them, glancing over her shoulder in a whirl of fiery curls, "Someone might be listenin' in, eh?"

"Oh, sorry," Rapunzel squeaked, taking up her quill again, trying to get back to her notes.

"Are you okay, Merida?" Hiccup asked softly, "You seem awfully moody today…"

He watched her face carefully. She simply scoffed and turned away.

"It's these—_rules_," she muttered, "I want meh _freedom."_

She shut her notebook irritatedly.

Hiccup blinked, slowly shifting in his seat to see her expression hidden behind her curtain of locks. Her face was redder than her hair.

"Something tells me it's more than that," he whispered under his breath.

"It's nothin'," she grumbled.

"Merida, I-"

"Hey."

They all looked u to see Jack there, staff slung over his shoulder.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Merida casually.

"Oh," Merida blinked, all the flushed red color from her face draining, "R-Right, sure…"

She snatched her bag off the empty seat beside her almost too quickly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Rapunzel looked up from her notes to give Jack a smile and returning to her work the next instant, her long braid pooling on the space between her and Hiccup. She bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from glancing at them.

Merida fumbled with her falcon-feather quill as Jack sat down beside her.

Hiccup rolled his eyes disagreeably and rested himself on his elbows, doodling fervently on a piece of parchment.

"So, uh, you okay?" Jack asked her.

"Wha'?" Merida stammered, sitting up.

"The quidditch season being on hold and all," he shrugged.

"Oh-righ', quidditch," she grinned sheepishly, "It's arigh', it'll be back up soon, I suppose…"

"Yeah, of course," Jack drumming his fingers on the desk top, "I think Professor Tooth wouldn't let the games be canceled..."

Merida nodded, "Ani'ways-tha' staff o' yours can be ridden, eh?"

Jack smirked, amused, "Durmstrang's different from Hogwarts…"

"Well,_ I'll bet_." Hiccup chimed in behind them.

* * *

Night came and yet no word came from Al and the other senior members of the DA.

Everyone sat in dinner excitedly, whispering under their breaths about the meeting, shushing themselves quickly when a teacher or any non-member passed by. The Great Hall was filled with the usual merry chatter, even under the stress of the tightened curfews. The floating candles glimmered up above, the warmth from the fireplaces emanating from every stone, the cold of the coming winter at the back of everyone's minds.

The fifth years sat huddled together at the Gryffindor table, whispering amongst themselves as everyone ate their hearty meals, the bright silvery ghost floating about.

Merida nudged Rapunzel on the shoulder as she slipped a whole platter of buns under the table.

"Seems like everyone's hyped about this," Rapunzel said, forking a piece of potato around her plate as she tried to draw the attention to herself. Her red-headed friend winked.

"Wha' did Al say, exactly?" Merida said, sliding the buns into a large paper bag under the Gryffindor table, right under everyone's nose, "Usually, we'd just go a-gatherin' ter the Room o' Requirement."

"I know," Hiccup said, noticing the two girls' food-slipping tricks, but shook it away, "In this situation, we can't go _"a-gatherin' "_ unless we want detention."

"Didn't your brother or cousins tell you anything?" Jack asked Lily from across the table.

The young Potter just shrugged, not looking up from her pea soup, "Al's not really talking to me right now."

"Well, they should a' said sumthin'!" groaned one of their classmates, "We're practically gunna break tha' rules 'ere!"

"Look, there 'e is!" Merida got up, craning her neck over the crowds.

Everyone turned to see Albus Severus Potter walking along the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, looking rather harried. His jet-black hair was uncombed as usual, tie askew.

"He looks terrible," Rapunzel mumbled.

"Hey, Al!" Hiccup called to him as he passed by. Al stopped and turned to them, he had everyone's undivided attention.

"How're we going to get to the meeting under the curfew?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"What meeting?" Al tilted his head.

The fifth years exchanged confused glances.

"_Wha' the bloody hell are yeh talkin' abou'?"_ Merida gaped.

"You're joking, right?" Jack crossed his arms, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

"You guys know all school activities are suspended these days," Al told them.

"B-But the galleons, they changed dates, it says tonight-!" Rapunzel began.

"Oh, must have been a glitch," Al shrugged.

"_A glitch!?"_ Hiccup scoffed, falling back to his seat, heart sinking. What were they supposed to do now…? This was the only chance they got to get out.

He let out a bleak sigh, holding up a hand to his forehead.

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip as he watched him. She suddenly shot up, planting her hands on the table. Everyone turned to her, startled.

"'Punzel?" Merida said, puzzled.

"Prefect Potter-everyone's been waiting for the meeting for_ days_," she insisted, "Glitch or not, you can't just tell us off!"

"She's right, you know," Jack said with a casual shrug.

Al sighed, scratching his head and walked towards them, "Look, everyone," he began calmly, _"It's against the rules to be out after dinner."_

They all fell silent, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Ugh!" Merida groaned, running her hands through her fiery hair in frustration.

"Sorry guys, rules are rules," AL shrugged with a smirk, "Everyone in the dormitories _after eight."_

Jack raised an eyebrow, eyeing the prefect suspiciously.

"…and the Dumbledore's Army exists because of them." he finished with a wink and walked off,_ "Lily, I'll have a word with you later."_

Lily sat up, perplexed, "Oh, no."

"What did he mean by that!?" Rapunzel scoffed, tossing her hands up.

"Wai', everyone," Merida shushed them, "I think the capn's on ter somethin'…"

"You caught that, too, huh?" Jack said, grinning his charming lopsided grin, "Clearly-he's egging us on."

"Eh?" they were baffled.

"_The Dumbledore's Army exists because of rules…"_ Hiccup began, head down.

They all looked at him as he spoke with a sense of realization.

"…the DA was founded-_when students began to break away from rules."_

* * *

Jack sat by the window, tapping the glass lightly with his finger, a trail of flowery frost spreading on the surface. The headmaster stood by the fireplace beside tooth, hands on his hips, concentrated on the matter at hand.

"…_yes, commissioner, thank you for your support…" _ Tooth continued her conversation with the image of a man visible on the flickering flames and embers.

Bunny leaned back on the wall, listening in on them with a rather bored look, arms crossed.

Whilst Sandy sat on a tall stool by a table, flipping through a rather thick leather-bound book.

"…_alright, sir, I understand, we're trying to identify the dragon right now," _Tooth continued, glancing over to the Charms teacher.

"…_we'll send in the lists once you do, professor…" _the wizard in the fire said.

"Yes, thank you," Professor Tooth nodded, "Thank you for helping us in this, Commissioner."

"…_now, if the school needs any help, feel free to contact us."_

"We will," North cut in, "'Zhank you, 'zhat will be all."

The fire flickered and seemed to sputter as the image of the commissioner disappeared.

"Well?" Bunnymund asked.

"We have to find out what kind of dragon it is," Tooth sight, fluttering towards Sandy, "Any luck?"

The stout Charms teacher shook his head and turned over another page.

"Told you it wasn't there," Jack smirked, hopping off his perch at the windowsill.

"Right," Bunnymund rolled his head, "And all this time, I thought you weren't even trying to find out wha' it is, mate."

"That book is huge," Jack defended, pocketing his hands.

"At least, we are one step closer," North said, striding across the room and towards his desk, patting the folded wing, "We'll get it soon enough."

"Well, the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures are happy to send in some people," Tooth noted, "Bu I think that would be a bad idea until we find out _exactly _where the dragon is."

"Well, 'zhen," North clapped his hands together, "Let us finish 'zhis search and get on to it, eh?"

"Roight'," Bunnymund said, "Only a few more places to check."

"Any'zhing do far?" the headmaster asked.

Sandy jumped off his stool, a whizzing form of golden sand over his head.

"We found a boggart in the staffroom," Tooth explained with a grin.

"Alright, so you guys are gonna get back on to, uh, _your work_, and I'll-_get back to the Gryffindor Tower."_ Jack said, crossing the room with a grin.

"Well, aren't yeh eager…?" Bunny raised an eyebrow, "What're you up to, mate?"

"Nothing," Jack smiled, opening the door, _"It's after curfew, you know."_

He closed the door behind them with an unintended slam at their puzzled faces and ran down the spiral steps of the eagle gargoyle, running light on his bare feet as he reached the moving stairs, sliding down the stone balustrade as the stairs shifted, jumping off as he reached the end of it and continued to run through the darkened corridors with a grin on his face.

He saw other students slinking behind the shadows of the suits of armor and the sides of the passages, trying to get to the Room of Requirement, as well.

Laughing to himself, he ran faster, soundlessly with his staff at his side.

He didn't expect a lot of students to be all too willing to break rules for the students' movement.

Spotting something moving at a side archway, Jack skidded to a halt.

Hiccup stood there, flat against the wall, waving his hands, mouthing something.

Tilting his head, he found others there; they were all squeezed together in that small dark passage. Lily held up a finger to her lips, the expression on her face looked like she ate something sour. Rapunzel shook her head at him, lips pursed. Merida pointed to the corridor ahead, mouthing the words…

"…_Pitch Black…"_

They all looked terrified, like cornered elves found not doing their duties.

Glancing to the other side of the hall, Jack found Hugo Weasley crouched behind a pillar, with the same warning look on his face, red as beet even in the dim light of the windows.

"…_hide!" _ Hiccup hissed at him.

Jack blinked, pocketing his hands coolly.

So…they couldn't get anywhere, huh?

"Well, well, well, look who it is," came the dark silky voice of their Potions Master.

Jack didn't waver as the form of Pitch Black neared, hands behind his back, his robes darker than the shadows, sallow face sinister in the silvery light of the moon.

Merida slapped her face soundlessly from their hideout as everyone edged away, pressing eachother tighter into the small archway.

"…strutting about the castle after hours, are we, Jack?" Pitch smirked, "Well, isn't that a surprise."

Jack grinned, "Eager to add something to my suspension, _professor_?"

"_Very _eager," Pitch told him darkly, "As you know, students aren't allowed out during these…_dangerous times. _I have half a mind to send you to the headmaster's office."

"Oh, really, _sir_?" Jack smiled mischievously, "Because I was just there-under the headmaster's orders."

Pitch leered down at him dangerously, "Watch it, Frost."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, really," Jack tilted his head, griping his staff with both hands, "But since I was called to the headmaster's office, I _do _have business being out in the corridors at night, so you can't really do anything about, can you, _Professor Black_?"

The students crammed in the passage stifled their laughter.

It was their secret delight to see someone talk back to their least favorite professor.

"You're on to something, Jack, don't think you can lie from me." he warned, amber eyes glinting dangerously.

"Am I?"

Pitch reached into his robes. Jack held on to his staff tightly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"…_he's gonna kill him!" _Lily mouthed nervously.

But instead of the black wand he always held, Pitch Black took out a small phial, no larger than his thumb, filled with crystal-clear liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked with a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"No…sir." Jack replied.

"_This is bad…"_ Hiccup breathed.

"_Veritaserum,"_ Pitch said, savoring the sound of the word, "It's a truth-telling potion. Use of it on minors is, unfortunately-illegal," he cast a sharp look on Jack, "but if you're not careful, my hand might just _slip_…"

He tilted the phial ever so slightly, as if pouring the water-like liquid.

"…into your morning pumpkin juice."

Jack's lips were a tight line, blue eyes staring back into Pitch's.

Dead silence fell over the hall. No one dared breathe in their hiding spots.

"You can try," Jack replied, to everyone's surprise, "I'd appreciate it if you get out of my way, _professor._ And for the last time-leave me alone."

Pitch smirked, hiding the phial into his robes once more.

"You're treading on thin ice, Frost." he said, walking past the lad, "…careful you might _fall."_

Jack watched him warily as he walked off, not even noticing the students hiding in the shadows he resembled so much.

"He's gone," Jack said coolly, "Come out, you guys."

"You're either brave or a bloody fool," Hugo said, getting to his feet.

"Well, the bloody fool got us ou' o' trouble," Merida smiled, "We better get goin', everyone."

"Thanks, mate," one of their classmates said as he walked out of the passage and towards the DA meeting place, followed by many thanks and claps on the back.

"_We owe you one."_

"_Yeah, thank you."_

Merida punched him playfully on the arm with a chortle, "Yeh showed the 'im, laddie."

Jack chuckled.

"Let's just hope he doesn't use that potion," Rapunzel smiled.

Hiccup watched Jack with a watchful eye.

"Thanks." he said and turned to follow the others.

* * *

"…_we're gonna ask for that boggart the teachers found in the staff room, but for now, we're back to the practice mannequin…" _Rose's voice boomed over the air in the Room of Requirement. The place was set in bluish-white light of the lanterns, illuminated by the mirrors on the wall, the fire crackling in the hearth.

"_Everyone checked,"_ Al said, walking among the members with his clipboard.

"Have you signed your name?" Hiccup whispered to Merida.

"Yeah, I just did."

"Great, come on, let's go…"

He took her hand and they squeezed through the students in the room. Rapunzel waited by the slowly vanishing door in the wall, holding a bulging backpack.

"We've got nothing but dinner rolls and cinnamon buns from dinner," she said nervously.

"It's okay, as long as we got something," Hiccup reassured her, letting go of Merida and opened the door a crack, "Come on, out before anyone notices, we have to get back as quickly."

"Wait, wait," Merida said and ran to one corner of the room and retrieved a long zipped bag, wearing it on her back.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Ye'll see later."

The three of them slipped out unnoticed, everyone too preoccupied with Rose's demonstration of a reduction spell.

"_Lumos. _The map," Merida said, flicking out her wand, the bright white light illuminating their faces.

"It's here," Hiccup said as Rapunzel put on the backpack. He fished through his inner pockets and took out the old folded piece of parchment.

"…_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ he muttered, pointing his wand at the dead center of the marbled page.

The ink lines appeared, forming the many passages and moving footprints.

"The hallway to the staircases are clear, come on," he told them.

They ran through the passage, careful not to make a sound, yet trying to be quick enough not to be delayed, Hiccup watching the map carefully over his own wandlight. Merida held up her own wand to illuminate the path while Rapunzel ran after them, securing the pack straps on her shoulder, her long golden braid glimmering it he light as it trailed behind her.

"I'm really quite nervous about meeting your dragon," she squeaked.

"Don't be yet, we're not sure if we could get to him," Hiccup told her.

They reached the moving staircases and raced down to the Entrance Hall, the portraits mumbling in their sleep, some annoyed.

"…_put that light out!"_

"…_yeah, we're tryin' to sleep 'ere!"_

The Entrance Hall was dark, the doors to the Great Hall and the main doors were closed.

"_Anyone in sight?" _Merida breathed as they creeped to the doors, her red hair looked like it was on fire in the light of the wands.

"_No, no one," _Hiccup confirmed.

"_What about Pitch?" _Rapunzel asked as Merida worked on the bolts, prying the oakwood doors open a crack.

"_Up in the Training Grounds Tower,"_ Hiccup said, _"Go."_

They let Rapunzel out first and followed, closing the door carefully, but not to the point of it accidentally locking them out.

"_We should at least get to the woods this time…" _Merida hissed.

They entered the open alleys around the Entrance Courtyard leading to the Wood Bridge.

"_It's quiet…"_ Rapunzel said, _"Too quiet. Hiccup, check the map…"_

Holding it up to the light, his eyes widened, _"Professor ManSnoozie!"_

Merida pushed them both to a crevice in the wall.

"_Nox,"_ she and Hiccup chorused under their breaths, the lights of the wands going out like candles blown.

Soon enough, they heard the small fain footsteps of their Charms professor down in the corridor.

Sandy looked about. He was sure he heard something…

Their hearts drummed in their chests, like hammers pounding on cloth.

He turned the corner, looking about, his wand aglow in a strange golden light.

"_Sandy! I found another boggart!" _Professor Tooth's voice called out, _"-you should help me with-oh, for goodness' sake! Riddikulus!"_

Turning away from the suspicious corridor, Sandy headed off to help Tooth.

"_We're clear, he's gone into the Viaduct entry," _Hiccup reported, relighting his wand, his nose an inch away from the parchment surface.

They set out once again in hasty footfalls, crossing the rickety Wood Bridge like they were late for a quidditch game, the ravine dark a hundred feet below.

"The map shows the grounds, too!" Hiccup chuckled, "This thing is amazing!"

"Is Professor Bunnymund anywhwere?" Rapunzel asked.

"No," Hiccup said.

"Then we're scot-free, lassies!" Merida chortles.

"_Lassie!?"_ Hiccup outraged.

They reached the Stone Circle at the end of the bridge, the Forbidden Forest looming ahead, the tree tops looked like a swarm of dementors. The Gamekeeper's Hut was lit, which means Professor Bunnymund must be inside.

"…come on, before we jinx our luck," Merida huffed.

The forest was dark enough, though faint streaks of light broke through the canopies. All three of them held up their wands, careful not to trip up on tree roots.

"This place is scarier than I remam'ber," Merida muttered, looking about. Ominous chatters of bats and eerie droning could be heard through the darkness of the tree. The only time she was there at night, it was raining, and it sure was less creepier then.

"Sort o' darker than the woods I'm used ter at home…" she added, jumping over a fallen trunk.

"I've never been here after dark…" Rapunzel said, staring up at the darkness of the trees, "They say there are Acromantulas here…I don't wanna see those…"

Don't worry Acromantulas stay near Aragog's Hollow…" Hiccup reassured, folding the map, "Well, the map's usefulness has run its course-we're on our own."

Trekking through the forest, they followed Hiccup on a certainly unmarked path, over roots and fallen trees and boulders.

"Toothless…?" Hiccup called out, "Buddy! Where are you?"

"I thought you kept him in a hollow," Rapunzel said, rather nervous.

"He get out sometimes-most likely he'll be," Hiccup explained.

"I certan'ly would if I hadn't eaten tha' long," Merida snorted.

"Bud? Toothless…?"

Heavy footfalls were heard, thumps against the forest floor.

Merida held her wand up, "Wha' was tha'!?"

"Acromantulas!? Werewolves!? Have they come for me!?" Rapunzel shot behind Merida, pointing her wand to the same direction of the noise.

"Wait, don't!" Hiccup jumped in front of them, "I know that sound!"

They lowered their wands reluctantly as the noise got louder and louder. They could not see what it was in the darkness of the labyrinth of trees; it just came bounding forward…

Rapunzel screeched in surprise as something dark as the shadows leapt out of the dark, raising her wand in alarm, afraid it was the shadow that had tormented the school.

"Toothless!" Hiccup beamed, holding up his hands, the glow from his wand showing the form of a black dragon.

The dragon skidded to a halt, flapping his wings, greenish eyes wide in the dark.

"Bud! I missed you!" Hiccup laughed, hugging Toothless by the neck. Toothless closed his eyes and seemed to return the embrace, a low purring sound emanating from him.

"Stay back-it could pro'bably smell fear," Merida jested at Rapunzel.

Toothless opened his eyes and saw Rapunzel, crouching back defensively.

"No, no-Toothless, this is Rapunzel-she's my friend, she's gonna help us, alright?" Hiccup explained.

Toothless crouched low, glancing from him to the newcomer, his pupils in cat-like slits.

Rapunzel tilted her head and stepped forwards, pocketing her wand, sort of mesmerized.

"Careful…" Merida warned, adjusting the zip bag on her back.

Hiccup stepped aside hesitantly. There was a low growl coming from Toothless.

Rapunzel didn't hold out her hand to touch him, but she never broke eye contact. She stepped forward slowly and crouched down in front of Toothless, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hi, there." she smiled.

There was a gurgle from Toothless as his pupils dilated.

"Unbelievable," Merida rolled her eyes, "First time 'e sees me, the bloody reptile nearly hacked my 'ead off."

Hiccup shrugged with a grin. Maybe it simply because Rapunzel didn't try to touch him or she was just quiet-but he was glad Toothless was getting along with his other best friends.

"He's supposed ter be a quick tempered lizard!" Merida crossed her arms, "This is _unfair_-sort o'. Not that I want yeh ter be attacked."

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart," Rapunzel cooed, "Like you said, something's just spurring him to do what he did, right? Can't believe he could be quite scary…"

Toothless suddenly sat up, his ears twitching, eyes alert, turning to every direction.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel got to her feet as they looked about anxiously.

"…there's a light in the dist'unce," Merida breathed.

They put out their wandlights and scampered for cover.

"Toothless, come on, bud-" Hiccup pushed at the dragon's forehead, trying to get him behind a boulder.

"_Get down,"_ Rapunzel warned them all. They crouched, almost trying to shrink themselves. The light in the distance neared, casting spidery shadows of trees on the forest floor.

Soft, nearly silent footsteps neared. Professor Bunnymund held up his large lantern, the dark place engulfed in light. Something had stirred in the woods…

Hiccup closed his eyes in silent prayer, holding on to Toothless as the pooka neared.

Bunnymund had his boomerang in one hand, ready for anything.

"Come on…" he muttered.

Rapunzel bit her lip, looking around. There was nowhere to sneak off to…they were sitting ducks and they all realized that.

"_What are yeh doin'…?" _Merida mimed.

Rapunzel took out her wand and edged to one side of the boulder, pressing back against it firmly, looking for an open space.

Hiccup craned his neck to see what she was doing.

Rapunzel took in a deep breath and focused on a tree trunk yards away.

"_Lacarnum inflamarae…" _she whispered.

Nearly invisible spouts of fire erupted from the tip of her wand, unseen, like the imperceptible dying flames of a candle. They shot through the air soundlessly and cast themselves on the tree trunk, instantly setting the tree on fire.

Bunny scampered off, towards it, convinced that the dragon was on the move.

"Quickly!" Rapunzel told them.

They got to their feet and ran off the other way, headed for the hidden hollow.

"Good gracious!" Merida laughed when they were out of earshot, "Quick thinkin' ther', Rapunzel!"

"Thanks!" she beamed, catching her breath as they reached a high stone hedge, overgrown with vines.

"We made it," Hiccup panted.

"We're alive…" Rapunzel added.

"Well, come on, then, I think some of us are hungry, eh?" Merida said, turning to Toothless. He shot up with a disagreeing sound.

"Good, then!" she grinned, "So am I!"

Hiccup shook his head with a smile and led them over to the small passage in the rocks, "Alright, then, we have a few hours at the most before anyone notices we're missing…"

"I do feel bad in ditching a DA lesson, though," Rapunzel said, adjusting her pack, "Those lessons are fun…"

"Well, I bet none o' the members ther's gettin' a chance to see a dragon," Merida pointed out.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless.

"Yeah, well-we can't leave yeh on yer own," Merida said, "We're in this together, arigh'?"

"Right," Rapunzel nodded. Toothless nudged Hiccup with his forehead reassuringly.

Hiccup turned to each of them with a sort of disbelief. Overwhelmed.

Merida clapped him on the back, sending him lurching forwards as she always did.

"_Talkin' fishbo'ones stick together!"_

* * *

_(**P.S. In response to jenny**, since you don't have an account I could reply to. I didn't put them in different houses, dear, though I was tempted. I began writing this fanfic with a doodle of them in different houses, but I couldn't scatter them because, bluntly, it's very hard to form tight bonds in a school with people you're barely with unless you're best buddies with them long before that-that goes for the actual Harry Potter books. Besides, a student in Hogwarts has his or her housemates together with him or her the whole day, from dawn till dusk-people from other houses you meet in the hallways and two to three classes at the most. Friendships are easily forged with constant bonding, and it's hard to bond with people you barely meet daily. Also, Gryffindor house is most familiar to us all, more than any other house. We, and I, in particular, feel at home, like we've really been there. The arched windows, the red hangings, the big fireplace…Gryffindor House is where Ms. Rowling put her main characters in and where I shall put mine. Thank you for bringing g that up, though, no one's mentioned it before, so I didn't get the chance to explain that.)_


	23. The First Snow of Winter

_(Author's note: I have nowhere to work on, so apologies for my lateness. The city festival and three birthdays took away my attention. Also, I want to get fit. Each review I get on this, I will do five extra sit-ups. No, I don't wanna be a twig bitch, I wanna be fit and healthy, they can all suck it. Anyways, for the ones who dared stick around-a great many thanks. Enjoy this hurried chapter.)_

* * *

"_Stop, stop, stop! You're going to poke someone's eye out!"_ Rose hollered over the all the noise in the Room or Requirement, snatching away a joke wand from one of the students before they could cast a spell with it.

The room lit up with Patronuses and colorful jets of light. Some students paired up to duel while others did their worst on the Death Eater mannequins, blowing them up or simply shrinking them down.

"Whoa!" Jack chuckled, jumping aside, dodging a red jet of sparks.

"_Sorry!" _came a squeak in the crowd.

"You alright, mate?" Hugo asked him as he slung his staff over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, glancing around the room, watching everyone practice. Some were already wearing their pajamas.

"Looks like they're all having fun," Jack grinned.

"I still can't believe the prefects agreed to this, though," Hugo huffed, running a hand through his tousled red hair, "Anyway, why aren't _you _practicing? You had us worried you'd get suspended for talking back to Professor Black like that."

"Aww, you do care," Jack smirked, "I think my wand-waving's pretty decent at the moment."

"Suit yourself," Hugo shrugged, "Just wait 'til you get your N.E.W.T.s…"

"…_do you have any idea what you've done…!?"_

"What was that?" Jack looked about in hearing the angry voice.

"Shush," Hugo warned him and edged around the pillar behind them. Creeping after the Gryffindor Beater, Jack saw Al and Lily by the side of the room, arguing in front of the Dumbledore's Army founders' portrait.

"…_I didn't mean to lose it!" _Lily retaliated, her face as red as her hair, stomping her foot.

"What are they fighting about?" Jack mumbled.

"No idea, they've been at it for a couple of days, though," Hugo replied, "I've never seen Al get mad at someone that long- to Lily, no less."

"…_that was Dad's, you know that! Besides, how dare you even steal it!"_

"_Stop being such an uptight, Al! James would've let me use it!"_

"_Where did you last see it?" _Al pursed his lips, trying to calm down and be reasonable.

"_Er-Halloween," _Lily replied.

Jack blinked. Somehow, that rung a bell.

"What did Lily lose?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," Hugo shook his head, straightening up.

"_I'll find, I'll find it!" _Lily tossed up his hands, _"How hard is it to track down an old piece of parchment?"_

"Parchment?" their cousin sniggered, "They've got to be joking."

Hugo scratched his head and headed off to the dueling parties, chuckling.

But Jack stayed, standing by the stone pillar. He crossed his arms, thinking.

That folded old parchment Lily dropped on Halloween…

"I thought Hiccup said he'd return it…" he muttered, remembering Hiccup offer all too eagerly to give the marbled paper back to Potter. Maybe he just forgot.

"_You better do, or else." _Al warned, leaving Lily standing there with pursed lips as he rejoined the rest of the DA.

Crossing his arms, Jack tapped the end of his staff on the floor, thinking, floral frost spreading on the stony surface. Yeah…Hiccup just forgot, that's all.

"_Where are they anyway?"_ he asked himself, looking about.

The three were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"What?" Rapunzel said, letting all the contents of the rucksack fall to the ground. Cinnamon buns and dinner muffins rolled on the grass. Toothless crouched by, sniffing suspiciously and turned away in revulsion.

"But tha's all we go't!" Merida planted her hands on her hips, clucking her tongue.

"Toothless…" Hiccup began, stooping down to his reptile friend, "We don't have fish, but you have to eat something, bud."

Toothless just let out a low growl of disagreement, turning around and slinking off.

"Wait-I did get a bit of fish!" Rapunzel snapped up and tossed a paper bag over to

Toothless sniffed at it and suddenly hissed, baring his teeth and running off like he had just been attacked.

"What? It's good!" Rapunzel scoffed, picking up the paper bag.

"Dunno, Lass, I don' like smoked eel, meself…" Merida shrugged.

"Eel?" Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, "Dragons don't eat eel."

"Well tha' interesting…" Merida huffed.

"Bud!" Hiccup called out, "Dut-duh…the castle's getting sieged."

"Well we should be able ter find 'im sumthin'!" Merida kicked aside an English muffin, looking about in the hollow. The moon hovered over the open sky, framed by the tall dark trees of the forest, casting a bright enough light on them, over the rocks and moss. The lunar reflection danced on the rippling pond.

"He's not gonna eat them, Hic." Rapunzel said, picking up a sugary cinnamon roll, taking a bite out of it as Toothless curled up by the boulders, looking discontent, his pale green eyes shining.

"After all we went through," Hiccup groaned, hunching, _"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile!"_

Indeed, all three of them were disheartened. Either Toothless would starve to death or he'd get so hungry he'd attack the castle. And there simply was no way they could get any food from the kitchens now…

"Well? What do yeh want ter do? Force feed a two-'undred pound dragon?" Merida huffed, slipping her long zip bag over her shoulders.

"I'll get the funnel!" Rapunzel added sarcastically, pouting, "We've got an hour at the most until we get back to the meeting before anyone notices we left."

"Stop it, guys, will you?" Hiccup told them, walking towards Toothless, "Bud! Come on! I'll give you some dragon-nip if you eat just one loaf…!"

"This isn't workin'," Merida scoffed bluntly, pulling something out of the bag.

"Wait, what are you-oh, _that's a sharp arrow-_that's an arrow, _why do you have an arrow?_" Rapunzel stepped back in surprise. Merida grinned and strapped a belt with a quiver around her waist, taking out a longbow out of the pack, as well.

"'An they said _witched don' need weapons…"_ Merida huffed.

"What's she doing?" Hiccup wondered, getting to his feet, staring at Merida curiously as she began to kick off her shoes. Toothless raised his head, eyes wide.

"Don't tell me you're gonna…" Rapunzel tilted her head, golden braid glinting in the pale light.

Merida chuckled and glanced over to Toothless, "Come on!"

The dragon, to their surprise, scampered towards the water's edge as Merida waded into the pond, bow in hand. The water glimmered as she disturbed its calm. Letting out a small shiver, she turned back to them.

"_Fishing_?" Hiccup tilted his head quizzically, walking over to them, "Have you ever fished before?"

Merida glared at Hiccup, her red hair framing her pale face, blue eyes bright in the dim air.

"More than Merida glared at Hiccup, her red hair framing her pale face, blue eyes bright in the dim air.

"More than _you._"

Rapunzel sniggered.

"Haha, very funny," Hiccup crossed his arms, "And I have fished-it's just really very hard even with magic-!"

But before he finished his sentence, Merida wheeled around quick as lightning, mop of hair flying and shot an arrow at a ripple on the water's surface. They all flinched, even Toothless as the arrow struck something and suddenly began thrashing in the water. A huge trout plopped up helplessly, skewered.

"Amazing!" Rapunzel beamed, skipping on her toes excitedly.

"…right." Hiccup stammered. Merida scrunched up her nose at him, giggling.

"Now, come on, yeh lassies! We've got a dragon ter feed!" Merida waved at them.

Exchanging glances, Rapunzel and Hiccup took out their wands.

And so that was how their night was spent.

Jets of spells lit up the water, sending fishes in all directions. Soon, they were all soaking wet, robes tossed aside, pants and sleeves rolled up. Toothless watched them by the side of the water, wide-eyed and curious, poking his head into the water, snapping at his lunch. No matter how they tried, even with their wands, it was nearly impossible to catch a single fish.

Yet Merida never missed. She threw one fish after another at Toothless, who caught them in the air happily enough, gulping them down hungrily.

"_Ascendio!" _Rapunzel hollered, a scarlet jet of light hitting the water like a bomb, a huge trout flying up high in the air.

"I got one! I got one!" she laughed, catching the fish in both arms, "I got it-_whoops!"_

The angry trout slapped her in the face with its tail and jumped back into the water.

Forgetting their worries, they laughed away.

"Another!?" Merida outraged as toothless nudged at her, "Laddie, I've given yeh n'arly ten!"

Hiccup chuckled, straightening up, shaking the water out of his darkened brown hair, "It's gonna take more than ten to make him full."

Merida pouted and looked at Toothless with a raised eyebrow.

He let out a purr.

Shaking her head, Merida pointed to the water.

Strangely enough, all three of them stowed away their wands and weapons and began handfishing, all to show the black dragon how to get his own accursed dinner.

"_Yeh pounce, POUNCE!" _Rapunzel explained, kicking up a splash of water.

"_-and yeh grab 'em, with yer mouth if yeh can!"_

"_This is all just really odd…" _Hiccup laughed, as they ran about knee-deep in the pond.

But they all had a pretty good time without themselves knowing it. What began as a tedious task became something more worthwhile. For the first time in quite bit, they were all just-_playing_. Like children.

"_He's got it!" _Rapunzel squealed as Toothless pounced on a salmon, catching it in his jaws-only to choke on it and spit it back out.

There was a wave of stifled laughs among them as Toothless blinked and tried what looked like a miserable attempt at a smile. He looked like he was about to sneeze with one of his eyes twitching. He suddenly snapped at a small splash between them.

"FISH!" Rapunzel yelled, and, perhaps out of all the pouncing they had done-she leapt at it.

Water splashed at all of them.

"Hey! We don' 'ave spa're clothes!" Merida laughed, her nose rather red.

"Punz, it's cold you know!" Hiccup added, chuckling.

"Hey…" Rapunzel cut in, looking up at the glimmering sky, _"It's snowing..."_

They stood still for a moment, gazing up at the heavens as the early snowflakes fluttered down, like little intricate flowers, disappearing as soon as they came when they touched the water.

* * *

"…been there, nuthin' to see." Bunnymund reported, pulling the cloak off his back.

Tooth let out a sigh and fluttered to the other side of her private office at the highest point of the Transfiguration tower. A small fireplace was lit in the corner, flames dancing merrily over the coals, but the greatest light in the room didn't come from the hearth, but from a silver basin at a corner, filled with glowing liquid, illuminating the circular office with silvery blue light. High glass shelves lined the walls, giving no space for the stone to show, reaching up to the ceiling, filled with many crystal phials containing what looked like luminous smoke. Many a teeth lined the bottoms of the phials. The glowing hazes seemed to be emanating from them.

The night was rather dim through the ornate windows, with the moon hanging over grey wisps of clouds hovering over the horizon.

"No word from the Ministry, either," she said, lowering her notebook on her desk, "Sandy-any luck?"

The Charms professor turned to them from the reading table and shook his head, lips pursed and turned back to the large leather-bound book lying open before him.

"Look, we've been checkin' that book for days and we still don't have any suspects!" Bunny crossed his arms, standing by Sandy, "Jus' tell the Ministry to send in the lists of every dragon with a fake tail."

"It's not that easy, Bunny," Tooth replied, taking down a phial form the shelves, adding a tooth to it, "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures catalogue all dragons with prosthetic appendages in one category-we'd have better luck of finding this dragon if we know what it is."

"Fine, fine," Bunnymund groaned, watching Sandy flip the thick pages of the book, detailed illustrations and descriptions of dragons filled the pages.

"…_Gronckles…Zipplebacks…Ridgebacks…_these dragons look nowhere like that one," Bunnymund tossed up his hands, "You'd think it's be pretty easy to spot, looking like an overgrown lizard!"

"Well, we could just be overlooking it," Tooth shrugged and flew over to them.

Golden pictograms flashed over Sandy's head in a flurry.

"I know, I know, but if this dragoon's not in the Dragon Manual-no other book will be any help," she said, "We've got no choice but to keep looking."

"Anyways, how's yer _collection _going, Tooth?" Bunnymund asked on a lighter note, looking about the room filled with memory phials.

"Oh, it's quite good," she beamed, looking at her shelves proudly, "Every student in the school accounted for!"

Sandy raised an eyebrow and looked up at Tooth, a golden snowflake over his head.

"Yes, even Jack's." she smiled.

"Probably the first time the Pensieve is kept somewhere else other than the headmaster's office, eh?" Bunny grinned, glancing at the silver basin over its stone pedestal.

"Yeah, well, it's doing good," Tooth fluttered over to it, her robes glimmering in its light, "Used to be, there was no way to retrieve memories except either to steal it or give it away, even worse if they got their memories erased…quite hard for the Old Order, then."

Sandy nodded solemnly with a smile.

Records of memories were very important. Probably one of the few things keeping another war at bay.

"There are some students in the older years that have yet to lose their last milk tooth," she explained, "I've retrieved every tooth they drop even before they got their Hogwarts letter…"

"And how did you even get all those chompers?" Bunnymund asked in disbelief.

"Oh-Multiplication Charms are easy…_am I right, Sandy?"_

* * *

"You know, I'm really surprised they get along so well," Hiccup grinned, sitting back.

Merida tilted her head, watching Rapunzel draw on the ground with a stick a few yards away, Toothless imitating her, dragging a huge branch along, quite happy with his jagged marks on the soil. The snowfall seemed steady, small flutters of snowflakes and nothing more, falling to the ground calmly.

They sat by the rocks, their robes splayed over the boulders to let them dry (none of them knew a spell that would dry them and _not _set the cloth on fire).

"Well, she likes scaly things…" Merida chortled, fumbling with her bow across her lap, "She likes everythin'…and eveyrthin' else like 'er."

Hiccup watched her warily. Merida's eyes dimmed, face half-hidden in her hair.

Merida's voice had sounded rather wistful.

"Remember when she got inter tha' accident and the whole 'ouse was worried?" she said with a small chuckled, glancing over to Hiccup, "Never really known someone like tha' who could get along well with everyone else..."

Hiccup blinked, "Yeah…yeah, she is pretty great." he said with a shrug, "I guess."

"Must be the 'air an' the looks."

"What?"

Merida looked at Hiccup, "She's pretty."

Hiccup blinked.

"Wait-are you jealous or something?"

"No, no! Why would I be?" she blurted out, lowering her head, notching the wood of her bow with a small pocket knife, "Don't need anyone ter tell me I'm pretty-I like meself the way I am. I don' need ter tame this wild mop o' hair."

"I know, I know." Hiccup replied.

"_Hey! That looks great!" _Rapunzel laughed, scanning Toothless' random scrawls on the ground dusted over with snowflakes.

"Well, _I _think you're awesome," Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Wha'?" Merida turned to him.

"Well, considering you could do almost anything," he stammered, "I mean, you could fish better than me, heh…"

Merida's face was blank. She just watched him with wide blue eyes as he stumbled over his own words.

"-also, you're-you're a great Quidditch player. I think you're gonna be captain one day-if you want-not, not that they won't choose you if you don't speak up, I mean, you're a natural flyer, and-"

"Hic?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"Right, right, of course." Hiccup bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

Merida smiled, chuckling, "Thanks a lo't, fishbo'one."

Hiccup froze and turned to her.

"…you're welcome."

They sat there in silence, Merida scratching away on her bow with her blade, Rapunzel cooing on Toothless like he were no more than a cat brought over to school.

"…_aw, you're tired of hiding all over the place? No one wants to leave you alone now, do they? Do they…? Aw, that's a good boy…!"_

"Merida? Can I ask you something?" Hiccup said in one breath, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Wha' is it?" she turned to him, her red hair bright against the growing white of the snow.

"Do you…like Jack?"

Merida's eyes widened.

"I…" she stammered.

"_Hey guys!" _Rapunzel called out to them. They didn't move and seemed to be frozen in a stare.

"_We have to go, the meeting's ending soon!"_

"Sure," Merida said, and stood up, breaking away from Hiccup's gaze, pulling their robes off the rocks.

Rapunzel ran over to them, her face flustered in the cold, mist beginning to form as they breathed. Toothless ran alongside her, looking happier than he had in days, trapped in hiding within the school grounds.

"He can't be trusted." Hiccup said, standing up.

"Who?" Rapunzel asked.

"_Wha' are yeh talking abou'?!"_ Merida hissed, throwing his robes at him, "Jack's our friend!"

"No, he's not!" Hiccup tossed up his hands.

"_Hiccup!" _Rapunzel gasped.

"An' since when did'ye decided who our friends will be!?" Merida scoffed.

"No, I don't mean it that way!" Hiccup said, "But Jack's not what he seems!"

"Well, I could say the same for _you_!" Merida wheeled around and began to walk away.

"Merida!" Hiccup called out.

"Just drop it, please," Rapunzel told him, eyebrows furrowed, "Another quarrel, I don't know where that'll leave us three."

She glanced over to Toothless and gave him a small smile as she followed after Merida, "Bye."

"Darn it, not again…" Hiccup slouched. Toothless nudged at him.

"Hey-hey, I know what I did, don't give me that look," he said, "But they have to know."

Toothless just let out a snort and walked back to his shelter by the rocks, turning in circles, setting the snowy ground on fire and curling up to sleep.

"I'll see you soon, bud," he sighed and trailed after the girls.

"Why'd he even say that?" Rapunzel mumbled as they squeezed their way out through the hidden passage in the rock.

"I'd noticed 'e'd been rather jealous of Jack-dunno why, but 'iccup's getting' overboard."

"Hey! Stop, please!" Hiccup ran after them, "Just let me explain!"

Jumping out of the vine curtain, Merida glared at him.

"Go ahead, then, laddie! Explain!"

Hiccup caught his breath and glanced at the both of them. He felt like their stares pierced through his soul.

"I saw him sneak to the headmaster's office."

"And?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"I heard him-with the teachers." he continued, "He and the teachers are looking for Toothless-even before Toothless set the Quidditch Pitch on fire, I don't know how they knew, but somehow-they did."

"What are yeh sayin'?" Merida said, "He's from Durmstrang, nothin' more."

"Oh, yeah?" Hiccup crossed his arms, "When's the last time one of the three wizarding schools accepted a student from the other two? You saw him at the first DA meeting-he's obviously not an O.W.L. student!"

"But that doesn't actually prove anything, does it?" Rapunzel said, "Let's just go back to the castle, guys…"

Merida didn't say anything and headed off, lighting her wand.

"He's not what he seems, I know it," Hiccup mumbled as they walked under the trees, their wandlight lighting the way.

"I think ye're jealous," Merida huffed.

"What!?" Hiccup gaped, "Why in Thor's beard would I be jealous of-_Jack Frost?"_

"How should I kno'ow!?" Merida snapped and said no more.

Hiccup let out a heavy breath of frustration.

"Just-_please?" _Rapunzel patted him on the shoulder, "Please, Hic."

Hiccup pursed his lips. He knew what he heard. He knew what he saw.

Jack couldn't be trusted…

"Sure," he conceded. It wasn't worth another fight with them.

"Come on, let's just go," Rapunzel gave him a small smile and took up his arm, "It'll be okay in the morning."

"Thanks," Hiccup grinned.

Merida glanced over her shoulder, eyeing them both and turned away, jaw clenched.

Yes. Rapunzel was pretty…

* * *

"No, I haven't seen them," Rose replied, "Bu they were here during the roll call, just keep looking, they're bound to be somewhere in the room."

"Are you sure?" Jack glanced about, "I've been looking for them for half an hour."

"Well, this _is _the room of Requirement," Rose chuckled, thumbing a lock of her dark red hair, "It changes to whatever the people inside need."

"Huh," Jack let his staff hang by his side, "Sure…thanks."

"Alright, I better finish up with the sixth years, see you, Frost…" she smiled and left.

"I'm pretty sure they're not here," Jack told himself and headed the other way, circling around a pair of duelers.

They were pretty easy to spot, with Rapunzel's eye-catching golden basilisk for a braid and Merida's unmistakable red frizz. They wouldn't simply stray away, especially at these times in the castle.

Not taking any chances, he headed for the blank wall at the end of the long room, a door forming in the stone as he neared.

The castle certainly was a being of its own…ever changing.

Looking up, he flicked the crook of his staff and snowflakes fluttered down from the hazy ceiling, much to the awe and delight of the students who stopped and stared.

He slipped through the double doors, unnoticed, with everyone too busy with the snow or their own businesses and found himself in the dim light of the hallway outside. Fire burned low in their torches hung on the walls, pale moonlight cast themselves on the floor. The suits of armor were still, whatever portraits there were slept in their frames soundlessly.

Then footsteps.

He edged along the wall, heading for the end of the corridor, staff in both hands, bare feet silent on the cold stone floor. Snowflakes fluttered outside the windows, the glass frosting over as he passed them by.

His blue eyes scanned the half-darkness, wary.

"…_I'm sure we'll win this time." _came a voice.

"…_I heard they'd be pretty tough, though."_

Three forms appeared at the turn at the end of the passage. Jack stood ready.

Then he recognized them.

"Guys?" he tilted his head, lowering his staff.

They froze. Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel stood there, wide-eyed.

"I—uh…"Hiccup began.

"What were you guys doing wandering off?" Jack asked, walking towards them.

"We-_went to the bathroom," _Merida explained.

Jack stopped and raised an eyebrow, a grin at the corner of his lips, _"With Hiccup?" _

Rapunzel snorted, _"Yeah."_

* * *

_(P.S. My netbook's not gonnna get fixed any time soon, so prepare for late updates. Sooo late. Drop your reviews!)_


	24. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

_(Author's note: Hello, everyone, I would like to announce that N, my pink netbook, is alive! Yes, my computer's name is N. I didn't mind losing all the memory in there, spares me the cleanup, nothing important in there, anyways. My only regret is my lost Jack Frost gallery and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons wallpaper…not to mention the copies of all their four movies…_

_One clarification for a few words used in the previous chapters: sometimes, I refer to Toothless' tail as a "wing" because, come on, to all who've seen the movie, it's HUGE, nearly as tall as Hiccup. Besides, It does look like a wing-to people less or unfamiliar with it, it looks more of a wing than half a tail. Simple as that. _

_Anyway, now that N is back up and running, with so little in it to distract me, I am hoping to start working in my normal pace again, though college requirements could delay me. _

_I hope ya'll are still out there! For the one who stuck around, I have something very important to say._

_I have something coming up for this fanfic and I need the help of…four readers._

_That's right. If you're interested, contact me. For those who skimmed this message, meh, your loss._

_Oh, yeah…plot is moving. Just a side note: __**this chapter was written in three different landmasses, I wrote this while traveling-even while in the ship. Off to another city, Tomorrow I cross the Sea!**_

_Enjoy!)_

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost, glimmering in the sun. Professor Bunnymund could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, as was his added duty as groundskeeper, much to his disappointment. Many a time he'd been seen running into the Great Hall, rubbing his paws together in front of the fires.

It wasn't as bad to others, though (but, since the shift in weather, all Potions classes have become much, much more miserable down below in the dungeons were they nearly froze with not a single fireplace in the classroom).

Students delighted in seeing the slowly falling snowflakes, the flowery frosted windows and the icicles in the arches. Professor Tooth had taken to her yellow winter scarf as everyone bundled up in the changing season (the headmaster, though, does not seem to need a change of outfits and kept to his fur-lined scarlet clothes), the autumn leaves falling; making way for Yule.

It was especially signaled by the Whomping Willow in the grounds shedding all of its foliage _all at once _and stretching about its branches.

Students had taken the delight of staying indoors even as the curfew was lifted when the search finished up, announcing the castle to be absolutely shadow-free.

Hot mugs of chocolate and cookies are always ready at the Great Hall. And once again, Professor ManSnoozie took to the habit of clearing out the batches of eggnog.

Ironically, the cold of winter brought back the warmth in everyone as they relaxed and fell back to their usual day-to-day activities with much relief and ease.

Someone for certain, particularly enjoyed the winter chill.

"…_Jack! That boy's tongue's still stuck in the water fountain!" _Rapunzel hissed, glancing back worriedly as the Ravenclaw prefects did their best to pry him out of there.

"He'll be fine," Jack chuckled, glancing back with staff over his shoulder.

"Ye've got one twisted sense o' humor." Merida snorted as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, shifting the pile of books in his arms, face sinking lower into his scarf.

"Still sulking?" Jack taunted him, who, on the other hand, only wore his blue hoodie underneath his uniform robes.

"Leave 'im be, 'e's in a sort o' state," Merida smirked, her cheeks and nose pink in the cold of the air, though every hearth and fireplace in the castle were lit.

"Huh," Hiccup huffed. That's not what was making him sulk.

They still don't believe him. Jack was with the teachers, they were after Toothless, how clear could that be? But _no, _charming ol' Jack Frost was just a _quite gifted student from Durmstrang of the north._

"Merida," Rapunzel shook her head with a smile, "Anyways, shouldn't you be focused on the games?"

"Ah, the _games_," Merida grinned, "O'course, I am, lassie! Clan Gryffindor will final win the 'and of the fair _Quidditch Cup!"_

Pascal squeaked up on Rapunzel shoulder, turning the striped Gryffindor colors of red and yellow.

"You're pretty excited," Rapunzel grinned, "Great!"

"Odd, really," Jack said, looking about everyone went about their ways excitedly, most murmuring about the same topic, "You guys really play in any weather?"

"ANY weather," Rapunzel and Merida chorused.

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Yeah…" Hiccup chimed in tonelessly, "Hail or storm, heatstroke or frostbite…_pain. Love it…"_

His voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned to the other three with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeh need more choc'late," Merida told him.

Rapunzel tilted her head, green eyes watchful, "Are you feeling alright, Hic?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved it off.

"Feeling cold?" Jack smiled, taunting him.

"What me?" Hiccup scoffed, "It'll take more than just _cold _to take down _all of this!"_

Jack simply pocketed his hands as frost danced on the windows they passed, a bit too thick for early winter.

* * *

"Hopeless, absolutely hopeless…" Tooth sighed, fluttering to and fro uneasily, her yellow scarf trailing after her.

"We'll find it," North said, looking out the window of his circular office.

"But there's _nothing there,_" Tooth groaned, "We've checked and cross-referenced every book about dragon species and not a single one came out a match."

"We'll find 'im," the headmaster said, turning around and walking across the office, "Oh, we will…"

The other previous headmasters watched on quietly in their paintings, still as muggle artifacts.

The sun was bright in the silvery sky, the dark roofs of the castle veiled in snow.

"Every dragon is unique-I'd call in the Department of Regulation and Control, if I can," Tooth mumbled on, "But if it's unknown to them, the situation will only go from bad to worse!"

"If it is that unique, Toothy…" North began, looking over his shoulder, a hand to his bearded chin, golden rings glittering in the light, "…then it is easier for us to find 'im."

"But, sir-"

"Give Jack 'zhe Manual," he cut in before she could finish her sentence, picking up a cookie from a plate on his desk, "Leave 'im to figure it out while we take care of 'zhe rest."

"…yes, headmaster."

"No dragon's going to ruin Christmas," the headmaster smiled confidently, blue eyes shining, looking up at the headmasters in their portraits, smiling and nodding their heads in agreement.

"…_nobody ruins Christmas on my watch."_

* * *

"This should be 'roight," Professor Finnigan mumbled as he stopped in front of an old door. The fifth year class all hummed excitedly, packed in the narrow hallway, eager to get inside.

"_I love practical lessons…"_ Lily was nearly skipping on her toes, her red hair bouncing.

Hiccup stood at the middle of the class, looking rather uninterested and uneasy, stuffing his books into his bag, as if there was somewhere else he'd rather be.

"'_Scuse me, comin' through, laddies…"_ Merida half-screeched at them as she darted between her classmates, stopping beside Hiccup, letting out a breath, "So, what's this movin' abou'?"

"_Boggart in a wardrobe,"_ Hiccup mumbled, strapping his pack close and standing up straight.

Merida's eyes widened as she looked at him and turned away as they followed behind the rest of the class, "Well that's just…_grand there, isn'nit?" _she groaned running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I better get in 'ther," she huffed darting forward.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Jack murmured as everyone bumped each other by the shoulders, trying to get.

"You'll see," Rapunzel said with an excited smile, taking Jack's hand and following after Merida.

"O-Okay," Jack grinned as h was nearly yanked forward.

She looked back at them, a quick downwards glance on their connected hands and turned away in a whirl of red hair. Her hands clammed and quivered. Clearing her throat, Merida squeezed between students to get in front, wanting to get a good spot for the day's class. And well away from…

"Ah, Proffes'ur," said Finnigan standing back by the doorway just as Merida got through the door.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Pitch Black stood by one of the frosted arched windows, hands behind his back. He looked around as the class filed in. His amber eyes glistened, a nasty sneer playing around at the corner of his mouth.

Merida was pushed forwards by hesitant students, which was the unfortunate fruit of her attempt to press get in front. She found herself a few feet away from the Potions Master, which was too close for comfort. Merida stood there, rather stiff.

"Leave it open, Seamus, I'd rather not witness this," he spoke as Professor Finnigan was about the close the door. Pitch strode towards the class; they stepped aside to make way for him all too gladly.

"Ah…DunBroch," he said in his silky voice, stopping to look down on Merida.

Jack gripped his staff behind her, glaring up at the teacher warningly.

Pitch just smiled darkly, "_Good luck _on your first game this Saturday…" he said, narrowing his piercing yellow eyes on her.

A chill ran down Merida's spine like she had just been sent a Howler instead of a well wish.

Everyone about fell silent, frozen stiff.

"Which is very good timing since…" he turned to Jack, "…_some _of you are suspended from Hogsmeade visits…"

Jack gritted his teeth. Everyone seemed to have taken a sudden interest in their shoes, eyes suddenly glued to the ground.

"But being unable to go to the village isn't quite new, is it?" he sneered; now shifting his eyes to Rapunzel. Pascal shrunk behind her braid. Rapunzel bit her lip, not daring to even look up.

Pitch smirked and faced Hiccup who stood in the middle of the crowd, "Not that all of you would want to _go anywhere…"_

Gripping his staff tightly in his hand, Jack stepped forward, trying to get to the front. It was enough that Pitch bullied his own students in class, but now he was even humiliating them in front of the other teachers…

Enough was enough.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, Rapunzel grasped his hand, keeping him back. She shook her head. They'd only get in more trouble. Merida pursed her lips and twiddled with her wand. Hiccup glanced at them, breaking eye contact from Pitch.

"Good day, Seamus," Pitch smiled, heading out.

Satisfied, the Potions Master strode out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Well, that was quite…uncomfortable," Professor Finnigan chuckled as no one broke the silence Pitch left in his wake, "Certainly reminds me of our old Potions professor…anyways, will everyone turn their attenti'un to the wardrobe, please..."

"He's pushing he's luck," Jack scoffed as Rapunzel's grip released his hand.

"Well, wha' can we do abou' it…" Merida said softly, not looking at them, "He's a teacher. We're students."

"It's quite easy to get him fired…" Jack chuckled.

"Hey," Hiccup snapped. Jack shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher up front.

"…now we've had this class before, I thought yeh all needed to brush up for your O.W.L.s, eh?" Professor Finnigan smiled stopping beside the dusty wardrobe at the end of the room. Everyone suddenly seemed excited as could be, like Pitch was never there. All except one.

Merida tugged at her long twirly hair nervously as Professor Finnigan paced about in front of the class.

The wardrobe was wobbling, banging, occasionally, like someone was hitting it with a Beater's club from the inside.

"The teachers found something hiding in the closets during the search, I stopped them from taking out this one chap in order for you fellas to get a good practice on," he explained, "Now…can anyone tell me _what's inside?"_

Rapunzel's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Gothel?"

"A boggart, sir."

"Correct! Now can anyone remember what a boggart looks like-_yes_, Ms. Gothel?"

"No one knows," she explained, a wide beam on her face, "They're shape-shifters, they can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Excellent! Well-memorized for an old lesson, _five points to Gryffindor!"_

"Nice," Hiccup said, appearing beside them.

"Thanks," Rapunzel squeaked, her ears red, always delighted in recitation.

"Now, I believe that all o' you here have matured-in one way or another," Professor Finnigan clapped his hands together, the class let out a laugh, "Some of you here have fears different from the ones that the boggart had shown you in your third year-perhaps more scary."

"Interesting," Jack grinned.

"Right, so-the charm, everyone recite: _Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus!" _they chorused, all too familiar with the spell.

"Good, good. Now, the words alone are not enough-what finishes a boggart is…?"

"Laughter." Hiccup spoke up.

"Exactly, Mr. Haddock! Laughter!" the professor nodded, "Now, we all love this part-think of making your fears…_funny."_

They all murmured excitedly.

"_Righ'…"_ Merida crossed her arms, a worried look on her face, "Everyone thinks it's tha' easy…"

She recalled her third year boggart course. Disastrous. Terrifying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jack asked her.

"Wha'? Nothin'-nothin' ra'elly, I think…" she said uneasily, "It's just…boggarts are quite not as easy fer me to deal with, 'summat."

"Come on," Jack smiled encouragingly, "You'll do alright."

"How am I supposed ter make a demon bear 'ilarious?" she wheezed, heart pounding, "It scares me every time."

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head, blue eyes bright, "You're the toughest girl I know."

Merida blinked, blood rushing to her face. She lowered her head. She'd always been stubborn, but…there are things you can't simply go up against headfirst. But she never admitted such things before, even to her best friends. She had always been brave. Merida let out a sigh.

"I'm scared." she breathed.

Jack smiled, "…we're gonna have a little fun instead."

Soon enough, Professor Finnigan had them line up and told them to jinx the boggart once it takes the form of their fear.

Then the wardrobe was opened.

"…_one thing about boggarts is…"_

A giant spider.

"…_though they may be fear-feasters…"_

A dementor.

"…_they can only guess to the extent…"_

A hundred snakes.

"…_of what could terrify you the most…"_

A banshee.

"…_there are things, after all, that is feared, but do not have a shape…"_

Crawling darkness.

"…_such as death, desolation…so they take on whatever would come the nearest…"_

A corpse of a loved one.

"…_and which, I believe, is more terrifying still."_

"RIDDIKULUS!"

_Crack. _The corpse began to dance. A dancing zombie.

Laughter erupted in the old staffroom, students barely able to restrain themselves.

"Wonderful!" Professor Finnigan chortled, rolling up his sleeves, "Rapunzel, you next!"

Rapunzel stepped up, pushed forwards, more like, by everyone lining up excitedly behind her.

The dancing zombie suddenly blurred and became nothing more than a twitching blob of gray in mid-air.

"Steady, now, steady…" the professor said as they all waited what would become of the boggart.

It suddenly darted back inside the closet with a smash. Everything fell silent. Then a voice.

"_Oh, Rapunzel…!"_

A foot stepped out. Rapunzel screeched and shot out the spell before it could even show itself.

"_RIDDIKULUS!"_

A huge squeak was heard and the wardrobe exploded with fuzzy yellow baby ducks, much to the girls' delight.

"Snuggly ducklings!" Rapunzel jumped, giggling.

"Very good, Rapunzel," Professor Finnigan nodded as she stepped away.

"Ducks?" Hiccup asked her.

"Well…I do like ducklings." she beamed, hands clasped.

"What was the thing you were scared of, anyway?" he asked, "It was different from third year-I remember it was some sort of troll with pointy teeth."

"Well, it was…"

"_Merida, your turn!" _Lily squawked.

"_Oh gudders, help ma boab…" _she mumbled indistinctly and moved away, shoulders hunched.

"Whoa, she looks nervous," Hiccup said.

"More nervous than the try-outs," Rapunzel added.

"Let's get over there." Jack suggested.

Merida stepped forward uncertainly, suddenly cut off from everyone else. The scattered ducklings began to stir, rather panicked. Silence fell in the room; the only thing that could be heard was the little ducks' insistent quacking.

"Here we go again…" someone piped up with a snigger.

Merida raised her wand in front of her, steadying herself. The ducklings suddenly whizzed about like bees, flying up in the air and back into the closet with many a thud, retreating into the darkness.

Letting out a breath, Merida held her ground, uncertain of what would happen.

Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup stood anxiously behind her.

Complete silence. No one even dared breathe.

With a sudden deafening roar, the darkened formless phase of the boggart leapt out and transformed itself into a giant bear in an instant. It roared at them, giant claws scraped on the ground, mangy tufts of dark fur jutting out garishly, with one dead eye, it opened its mouth and roared at them, baring its many yellowed fangs.

Nearly everyone screamed and leapt back. They had seen the fear and horrors of their friends and classmates, from freakish to haunting, but Merida's nightmare was startlingly real.

"Merida!" Hiccup called out.

She just stood there, wide-eyed as the demon bear growled at her.

"_Mor'du…" _she breathed.

It rose up to its hind legs, about to pounce on her.

"_Riddikulus!" _Merida shouted pointing up her wand.

But the spell faltered, she had no image in mind in which to turn her fears into. She was too afraid.

With a yelp, Merida jumped back as the bear launched itself on her, making the stone floor rumble.

"Merida!" Professor Finnigan yelled, running forwards, "The spell! Hurry!"

"Do something!" Rapunzel stammered. Everyone was screaming and retreating to the farthest corner of the room as the boggart-bear got up and eyed Merida maliciously, beady black eye shining.

"It's in the form of her fear!" Hiccup replied frantically, "We can't do anything about it! Only she can!"

With that, Jack suddenly ran forwards, staff at the ready.

"Jack!" the chorused, trailing after him, pooling to Merida's side.

The bear pounced at Merida; she jumped aside and fell down to the ground. It turned and leapt.

Jumping in front of her, Jack threw his arms wide.

"_HERE!" _he yelled.

The demon bear was inches away from him when it collapsed on itself like a broken projection and began to whiz in a blur of gray, shifting into _his_ fear.

The gray haze plummeted down to the floor and suddenly spread outwards, as quickly as one could blink.

Suddenly, to everyone's eyes-the floor had turned into an icy surface. Professor Finnigan halted as their eyes darted to the floor.

The frozen face of a darkened lake.

"What…?" hiccup gasped, looking under his feet to find and icy ground.

Rapunzel cradled a squeaking Pascal on her shoulder, stepping back. The class fell in awe and horror They had never had this on their Defense Against the Dark Arts class before…

Merida edged away, looking up at Jack's back in front of her. His head was down, staring into the watery abyss underneath the dark ice…

Then it began to crack, right under his feet.

Rapunzel could see it-his breath was fast, yet his face carried calm.

Another crack was heard in the air. All in the room gasped.

Hiccup looked about where it came from, and then slowly glanced to his feet with wide eyes, horrified.

"Rapunzel…Merida…" he squeaked, tapping Rapunzel's arm.

They all looked down.

Like a spider web, a crack had formed underneath them.

Jack turned, transfixed. Suddenly there was something in them, something they never found in his mirthful blue eyes before.

Fear.

"_Riddikulus!" _he yelled with a firm voice and suddenly raided up his staff, striking it down with force. The cracks spread, but frost bloomed where the tip of the wooden staff touched the floor, and suddenly, the illusion of the boggart went zooming back, like a carpet being yanked off the floor and threw itself back in the wardrobe, the doors slamming shut behind it.

Everyone got up to their feet a few moments later, some chuckling nervously, others too shaken up to speak.

"Well, this certainly was a class, wasn't it?" Professor Finnigan said, "Well, that's it for today-sorry, can't have too much of a good thing…let's get you all to the Great Hall for some coco…"

Hiccup took Merida by the arms and helped her up.

"Hey, are you alright…?" Rapunzel cooed, dusting off her robes.

Jack stood there, staring at the closet.

"Oi." Merida suddenly said. The others had begun to file out of the staffroom.

Jack looked back at them, face blank of any expression.

"It was a boggart," he said quietly, almost to himself, "Just a boggart…"

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, puzzled, "People usually think of monsters and deaths and-and-that was a lake, a-a frozen lake!"

"I know." Jack replied, letting his staff lower.

"Thanks…fer helpin' me." Merida muttered, pocketing her wand.

"You…you were afraid of falling in?" Rapunzel wondered, tilting her head, walking towards him. Pascal chirped on her shoulder, just as curious.

To their surprise, Jack smiled, "No." he said, "I'm scared you guys would."

A smile crossed Merida's face, huffing. She couldn't believe it. Rapunzel giggled, an arm across her stomach, her golden braid falling over her shoulder. Hiccup just crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"_Good luck, Gryffindors, you're gonna need all that you can get!"_

"Oooohh!" everyone about egged on. Al just grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_, did I hear the fluffy little badgers squeak?!" Rose cackled, tossing up her hands, wheeling around to face the Gryffindor table, "Let them hear how the _lions roar!"_

"_HEY HO, GRYFFINDOR!"_ they all called out at the top of their lungs, laughing.

"This is fun…" Rapunzel snickered, nudging Hiccup by the shoulder as they sat _on _the house table, itself.

Jack looked about, the students had gathered about the center of the Great Hall, empty platters shoved aside as they stood on their chairs and tables, surrounding the face-off of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch teams between their house tables. Ravenclaws and Slytherins were littered about, as well, loyalties divided among many friends from the other two houses. A few teachers stood by the edges of the room, watching their students with grins on their faces, especially Professor Tooth and Longbottom, the Head of Houses.

"Unbelievable," he chuckled, leaning on his staff, kicking aside a golden goblet at his feet as he towered over the circle they formed. Hiccup and Rapunzel sat in front of him, legs dangling off the table like most people there, while Merida stood by her teammates.

"What's this for, anyways?" he stooped down to ask the other two.

"I have no idea," Rapunzel snorted.

"They always do this," Hiccup added, "To boost morale or something; it does make the matches louder."

"Ha! Full of air, as always, reds!" the Hufflepuff captain crossed his arms, "Our team's made up of seasoned players-this time, the Cup goes to _Helga Hufflepuff's hardworking HOUSE!"_

Hufflepuff House and their supporters cheered and hooted; the Great Hall plunge in a deafening roar, while the others who begged to differ muttered and booed, though there was no malice between them, only the desire to outflash their opponents.

"No way! _No way!" _Lily snapped her fingers.

"Interesting, interesting," Al finally spoke up, sending all in a hush, "But I think our new bloods would even out the game."

An eruption of support from the Gryffindors, clapping Lily and Merida on the backs and patting their shoulders.

"_You ain't got nothin' on these babies!" _one of the seventh years, Thomas, hooted.

"Wait, wait!" a sixth year chaser from the Hufflepuff team raised up her hands and stepped up, looking Lily and Merida up and down.

"Ah, another Potter!" she grinned, planting her hands on her hips and turning to Merida, eyeing her hair, "Ooh-_what have we here, fellas?"_

She spun on her heels as everyone looked on, she suddenly pointed at Merida and exclaimed.

"_ANOTHER WEASLEY!"_

The Hufflepuff supporters laughed, while the others stifled their laughter, even the Gryffindor team.

"Oh, no, they didn't," Hiccup grinned, leaning forward. Merida had been called a Weasley far too long.

"OI!" Merida screeched, walking up to the center of the circle as the chaser stepped aside.

Everyone hushed.

Merida looked about, suddenly at a loss for words, noticing all eyes on her.

"I…um…" she began. They waited, some raised eyebrows.

"Go on," Hugo said with a smile when she looked back.

"W-Well!" Merida cleared her throat, turning abck to the crowd surrounding her, "Just because I-er…"

"_Bear got your tongue, DunBorch!?" _someone from the Hufflepuff side yelled, sending everyone in a wave of boos and laughs.

"This doesn't look good," Jack said, plopping down between Hiccup and Rapunzel, one leg propped up the edge of the table.

Looking about uncertainly, Merida tried to speak, only to be drowned by the other side's sounds, even the retaliation from the Gryffindors could hardly be heard.

"_We are So going to win this!"_

"_Yeah, right!"_

"_Speechless, eh!? That's a first!"_

"_Aw, too bad you let Haddock go!"_

"_I heard you took her in because you had no other choice!"_

"SHUT IT!" Merida roared, silencing every other sound.

The Hufflepuffs blinked in surprise, while the Gryffindors sat at the edge of their seats excitedly.

Pascal turned a bright shade of fiery red on Rapunzel's shoulder in support. Hiccup smiled in disbelief. Jack bit a knuckle, wheezing, _"I wish I had a camera right now…"_

"Well, I…" Merida straightened up, surprised at the effect of her outburst.

Be it from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or slithering-they were all ears.

She even saw Prefect Scorpius Malfoy at the corner of her eye. He stood by his housemates, arms crossed, though his grey eyes conveyed interest, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

She turned back to the Gryffindor team.

Al waved her on to continue, biting his lip. Lily was wide eyed and gaping. Hugo had his arms crossed, attention undivided. Rose was smiling proudly at finding someone who could command order like her. Their cousin, Roxanne, nodded, egging her on. And Fletchley was simply blinking in disbelief.

Merida bit her lip. They were all there for her.

She faced the other team and their supporters with a whirl of her fiery red hair.

"I am Merida!" she announced, looking at all of them, "Fa'erstborn descendant of _Clan DunBroch! _And I'll be keeping the Quaffle out with _my own hands!"_

"HEY HO, GRYFFINDOR!" they all cheered on, sending their counterparts flinching in surprise. The other team weren't given the chance to even say another word, with the Gryffindors and their friends laughing and cheering, hooting and roaring, suddenly overcoming Merida, the circle broken.

They celebrated as if they'd already won the Quidditch Cup.

Though good sports, smiling and clapping along, the Hufflepuff team weren't willing to give in.

Their captain jumped up on their house table, raising his wand in the air with a wide beam on his face. They were going to settle this in the pitch.

"_THIS MEANS WAR!"_


	25. The Lion and the Badger

_(Author's notes: Feeling frustrated, I lost all my Big Four vids, having a hard time with portrayal. No need to mention it, seriously, you don't think I know that? Goodness gracious, some people…_

_Sorry about that, I just like to blurt out my thought on matters. It gets me into trouble, though._

_Anyways, not very good in action scenes, but please bear with it._

_All names of background characters are from the books, I don't like inserting my own characters in this fanfic. Oh, yeah, about those four readers I mentioned in the past chapter, I pretty much got that covered, thanks for the ideas, you guys!_

"_Royal Song" edited from the Order of the Phoenix. Those who haven't read the books may not be familiar with I, but it's no biggie. Long chappy ahead, enjoy!)_

* * *

"Alright, bud, let's just keep looking…" Hiccup sighed, rubbing his nose.

The winter was awfully cold, even for someone quite used to frigid conditions such as him. It was as if Jokul Frosti paid special attention to Hogwarts that winter-time.

Patting Toothless, Hiccup looked up, holding on to the saddle as the black dragon walked along the forest, as dark as the evergreen trunks of the ancient trees, making everything seem like a painting in all the black and white of the woods.

Snow fluttered down from the gray sky, covering Toothless tracks. Snowflakes danced in the light breezes. Strange, just never seemed to stop snowing.

Hiccup's breath was visibly thick in the air, and so was Toothless'. But they kept trudging on, looking for the lost prosthetic.

"Where did you lose it, anyway?" he asked, leaning down to see Toothless eye-to-eye. He replied with a growing sound, sort of nodding his head, green eyes bright against the snow.

"That's…not helping," Hiccup muttered, sitting up straight, "Well, if we can't find your tail fin, I'll try to make you another, bud. I can't believe I didn't see it soon enough…"

Maybe because the girls were always there.

She was always there.

"Oh, look at the time!" Hiccup gasped when he checked his pocket watch, clutching his head with his other hand, "Toothless, let's get you back to the hollow, come on!"

Steering his best friend to the direction of their hideout, Hiccup looked about anxiously, heart thrumming. It was today. Pulling up his yellow and scarlet Gryffindor scarf to his chin, Hiccup let a toothy beam spread on his face.

The first game of the season.

Quidditch had had the castle buzzing with excitement for days. The house teams were practicing like crazy, even flying in the Training Courtyard usually used for first-year Flying Lessons whenever the Quidditch pitch was booked. Everyone showed their supports, and soon enough, the house colors were everywhere, defying the plain whiteness of the snow.

Rapunzel had been awfully busy, flitting from one work to another. She painted the Gryffindor banners, much to everyone's praise, even knitted a few scarves of the Lion's colors of yellow and scarlet. Quidditch Season was as busy to other students as it is for the team members. Rapunzel enjoyed her work, in fact, she worked quite quick, sort of like a hummingbird, multi-tasking with glee (not without many tripping overs). Because unlike fixing school supplies with a simple repair charm-preparing for the games was an art. Even with magic, no one could draw the house insignia quite as good as her.

The Gryffindor common room had been quiet and loud at the same time. Awfully silent whenever the team was out (since they were composed of the loudest housemates), and deafening whenever they come running back from flying with armloads of food and drinks form the Great Hall, plopping down on the seats, sitting about the fire and simply fill the tower with chatter.

The athlete's life suited Merida, always running about with her broom and hair in disarray, jumping over the couches and through the portrait hole just to get to practice, a whir of red in her Quidditch robes. She had been quite happy, feeling like she had finally found her destiny. Flying in the air made her feel free-made her feel like she could touch the sky.

Toothless reached the line of trees and jumped off the edge of the steep "cliff", spreading his wings and flapping them down gently to the hidden hollow.

"I haven't had a chance to sit by during a Gryffindor game in a while," Hiccup smiled, jumping off Toothless as they reached the ground, walking towards his little cave in the boulders. The small lake had frozen over, the dark waters visible below. Glancing over his shoulder, Hiccup stared at the icy surface. It reminded him of Jack's boggart.

Why was he afraid of falling in ice, anyway…?

Not that Hiccup found falling in frigid waters comfortable.

Toothless blew fire all over the ground of his crevice, charring the ground spared from the snow, steam and smoke rising up in the cold crisp air. He circled it and plopped down, curling to rest, his tail coiling about him.

"Comfy, huh?" Hiccup tilted his head, "Well, at least with your tail gone, I'd be sure you won't be going anywhere…"

Toothless peeked from under his half tail, a humming rising from his throat.

"It's not like that, bud, come on, I trust you, "Hiccup chuckled, squatting down in front of him and placing his hands on either side of Toothless' head, "But we can't afford you losing control again, alright? You'll get hurt. I don't want that."

Toothless nudged at him and sort of nodded in his own way, black irises wide.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, buddy," Hiccup hugged him goodbye, "Rapunzel and Merida will be visiting with me next time, I'll be back soon, I promise. Now, stay."

Getting up, Hiccup made his way towards the crack in the stones, waving Toothless goodbye.

"_See you soon, bud!"_

* * *

"This was a bigger deal than I thought," Jack pocketed his hands, looking about the bustling common room from the top of the indoor balcony.

The tower was busy as a beehive (or a hummingbird nest), all splashed in the color red more than usual. Everyone wore different garbs. Some were wearing their usual black robes or simply the uniforms underneath. Others wore their knitted maroon jumpers embroidered with a golden lion, while other insisted on other similar clothing from the typical to the bizarre. There were even a group of bold fifth years who tied their ties about their forehead like bands.

The place looked like it was on fire next to the chilled windows and the snow.

Everyone showed support, carrying other paraphernalia like Gryffindor flaglets, wearing Gryffindor scarves, hats, lugging around banners and the sort.

"_Of course it is!"_ Rapunzel laughed merrily as she passed by him with an armload of folded deep red cloth, half her face hidden in her scarf, her black winter cloak trailing after her, "Winning the first game could get us nearer to the Quidditch Cup!"

"Huh…" he grinned and twirled his staff as he leaned over the stone railing, sending a flurry of snowflakes on the people below.

"_Hey! Who did that!?"_

"_Darn it, winter's chasing us even indoors!"_

"_Stop it with the snow!"_

Keeping a laugh to himself, he disappeared off downstairs.

Following Rapunzel down the spiral staircase, Jack grinned at the sight of everyone muttering about the snow, whilst others fund it amusing-yet, nothing could spoil their excitement.

"Hey, what about you, are you gonna wear that?" Rapunzel asked him, dropping the pile of folded banners onto and armchair. She blinked, looking at him up and down, eyeing his blue hoodie, "You're wearing your colors, right?"

"My-My what?"

"The colors," Rapunzel beamed, gesturing to everyone in the room, and lifted up her thick heavy braid, intertwined with crimson ribbons to resemble their house neckties' gold-and-red stripes. She looked pretty happy with it.

They sure do go all out.

"Red and yellow-Gryffindor!"

"Oh, I, uh…" Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff. He had been following a student's a schedule ever since he arrived at the school and everyone simply saw him as such. But all the while, counting himself as one of the Order didn't really make the idea of him being a mere student sink in.

"…I don't have a scarf," he explained.

Rapunzel beamed wide.

"Oh, in that case," Rapunzel said casually and pulled the scarf off from about her shoulders and tied it around Jack's neck. He blinked, suddenly frozen on the spot like the icicles on the window. The scarf was warm…and sort of smelled like sunbursts…

She wrapped it about him with sure hands, with an expression of enthusiasm and focus that she has when painting.

Jack gulped and pursed his lips, looking up the ceiling absentmindedly as Rapunzel worked on him.

Her face was so close.

Noticing his quiet unease, Rapunzel blushed and cleared her throat.

"There!"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts.

She smiled, stepping back and planting her hands on her hips, admiring her work, "Now you won't look like you're supporting Ravenclaw!"

Jack smiled hesitantly, but found still found himself doing so.

Rapunzel gave a small smile and turned away, rearranging the banners, a deeper flush rising up to her cheeks, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Thanks," Jack replied, staring down on the scarf, grinning.

Odd. The Sorting Hat had actually wanted to put him in Slytherin…but instead he was here.

Wearing a scarf from Rapunzel.

"'_Ah hate it! What's the matter with 'em!?" _

"That doesn't sound good," Rapunzel bit her lip as everyone turned to the portrait hole.

Merida came stomping into the common room, Hugo and Lily trailing after her, looking quite haggard. They were already wearing their Quidditch robes, but somehow their minds seemed to be set on a different matter.

"Merida!" Rapunzel called out, running to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack added as she faced them.

Her face was pink from the cold, faint freckles on her cheeks, but she certainly looked red…and the expression on her face made her look like she wanted to strangle someone.

"_Slytherins!" _she hissed and sank on the couch, bracing her forehead with her pale slender hands, groaning.

"What?" Jack wondered, holding on to his staff, leaning down, interested.

Rapunzel sat down beside her and patted her back, offering a sympathetic smile.

Hugo let out a loud huff and tossed up his hands, stomping away, "You start the Quidditch Season and _suddenly everyone loses their heads-and why the bloody hell is it snowing in here?!"_

Everyone in the room turned to him as he disappeared up the spiral stairs, returning to their businesses as soon as he did. It was a usual sight for the time of the year…

"Don't mind him, he's ticked at them, too," Lily said, glancing to them, then suddenly looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed at the dusting of snow on the surfaces, "Did someone leave a window open…?"

"Tell us what actually happened," Rapunzel told Merida gently. The Scot sat up, her face scrunched up sourly.

"…_they ma'ade a song."_

"A song?" Jack smirked, staff slanting over his shoulder, amused, "What song?"

Merida looked at them but didn't say anything.

"'_DunBroch is Our Queen'"_, Lily sighed, staring at the three of them with half-lidded eyes.

At that, Merida let out another frustrated groan and shot up to her feet.

"Who even star'ted tha'!? Wha' did I do to them!?" she yelled.

"_Nothing!"_ Lily said firmly, "Just ignore them, okay? You're the Keeper, they're trying to make you lose your focus!"

"I don't see why that song is insulting, really," Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I bet there's more to the song than what it sounds like…" Jack chuckled mischievously.

Merida shot him a glare, blue eyes burning.

He grinned and held up his hands, "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do it."

"They sang a song?" Rapunzel crossed her arms, "And then…?"

Lily pursed her lips, "Merida ran up at them."

"They star'ted it!" she defended.

"Me and Hugo had to haul her away before she could get disqualified," Lily added, "And to think, we're not even up against Slytherin until the fourth game of the season…"

Rapunzel pursed her lips and slowly rose to her feet, arms crossed, a serious look suddenly on her face.

"We've got one of the best teams," she began. They all looked to her, "If Gryffindor falls out of the preliminaries, Slytherin has a better chance of winning."

"So that's why, huh?" Jack smirked darkly, eyes glinting suspiciously.

"And the easiest way to that is to take out the Keeper!" Lily gasped, "Merida, you're the only one standing between them and us winning the Cup!"

She punched one fist against her other hand with wide eyes, "They've done this before! Daddy told me about it! Slytherin nearly got Uncle Ron to quit before the game because of the "Royal Song" as they called it!"

"Royal Song?" they chorused.

"Aye!" Lily replied, "Oh! And I bet their prefect-Malfoy's behind it!"

Merida let out a breath, calming her nerves, she'd worked too hard for this to simply quit.

And Hiccup…Hiccup gave up his place and even his broom for her.

"Arigh', I won' mind 'em, I promise…"

"Ha!" Rapunzel beamed, nudging her on the shoulder, "They could sing all they want, and they _better _think that you're definitely THE Queen!"

Merida grinned and scrunched up her nose at her with a chuckle, "Thanks, lassie-anyway…"

She looked up, face contorted in puzzlement, "Why's it snowin' in 'ere?"

* * *

Running through the halls, Hiccup slowed his pace as the warmth of the castle enveloped him. Snowflakes and chilly wind rushed in with him as he entered the Entrance Hall. Noise filled the air, torches on the walls ablaze and every possible fireplace lit. The floating candles emanated from inside the Great Hall hanging ajar, setting the school in a warm golden glow, a faint scent hung in the passages, suspiciously smelling of apple pies being baked in the kitchens below…

"…_yeah, last I heard, Gryffindor was more bent on Slytherin than anything else."_

"…_well with DunBroch, I'm surprised there's still no fight breaking out yet."_

Hiccup glanced over to the two boys chatting by the side of the hall.

Why were they talking about Merida and fights…?

Sure, she was pretty hot-tempered at times, but she never did anything to that extent. It took a lot to get to Merida's nerves. But then, of course, unfortunately, that didn't seem to apply to him.

He shook away the thoughts and hurried up the marble stairs-only to stop in his tracks.

"…_DunBroch cannot save a thing…!"_

A shiver ran down his neck at hearing the tune, slowly turning his head, green eyes horrified.

"…_she cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherins all sing…!"_

"Oh, no." he heaved in seeing the flock of Slytherins gathered by the stature of the Hogwarts' Hog by the Great Hall.

"_-DunBroch is our Queen!"_

He turned around and made his way down, clenching his gloved hands as he did, not even knowing why he did so. His feet lost their clumsiness and seemed to glide him back down to the Entrance Hall as the awful song went on.

"…_DunBroch was born in a bin, _

_She always lets the Quaffle in,_

_DunBroch will make sure we win,_

_DunBroch is our Queen!"_

"Hey! Stop that!" Hiccup called out to them, stomping to their direction.

The gang of Slytherins indeed stopped, turning to him with amused looks on their faces.

"_Ooh, look, it's Haddock!"_

Pursing his lips as he stopped in front of them, Hiccup held back whatever words he wanted to throw at them.

"We're not even up against you guys-why-why would you_ even sing that?"_ Hiccup scoffed.

"Oh, sorry, just trying to know who we're up against," a pointed faced girl he recognized from Potions smirked.

"Look, just stop making fun of her, okay? It doesn't really look good for you guys when you act all childish in the halls singing that song," Hiccup told them, brows furrowed.

"Come on, Haddock, we were just having a little bit of fun," one chuckled, "A little touchy for your girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Oooh…" they taunted.

Blinking, Hiccup gritted his teeth, a red rising up to her face that even the frigid winter could not muster out of him. His hand slowly reached down to his wand in his pocket…

"He's right, it's not very sporting, you lot."

Stopping at the sudden cold drawling voice, Hiccup looked to his side to see Scorpius Malfoy standing there, wearing his usual black robe uniform, a green and white scarf draped over his shoulders, silver blonde hair illuminated in the light. His eyes were grey as the skies outside, but they were turned to his fellow Slytherins.

Hiccup blinked. Why was…?

"Y-Yes, sir." They replied, taking a sudden interest on the floor, all heads suddenly lowered.

"Twenty points from Slytherin."

"But, Scorpius-!"

"Twenty," he repeated, glancing over to the four point-counting hourglasses at the other side of the hall.

Hiccup gaped at what the Slytherin prefect just did as a noticeable amount of emeralds drained away from their hourglass point-counter. The bunch let out mutters and moans of dismay.

"You can sing whatever you want when _we're _out in the field," Scorpius told them, cold eyes not getting any warmer, "For now, let Gryffindor and Hufflepuff deal with their own match. Go along now."

Sulking, they walked off into the Great Hall, some shooting Hiccup sharp glares.

"Pardon my housemates, Haddock," he said, turning to Hiccup, "Some traditions are very hard to break."

"Uh…sure." Hiccup said, taking a small step back. He looked up at Scorpius.

Malfoy was nearly a head taller than him.

"Surely, you know the feeling of hard-wearing house customs," Scorpius smirked, folding his arms behind his back.

"Excuse me?"

"We Slytherins have our reputation, and admittedly, habit of provoking schoolmates-such as you Gryffindors _valiantly _and determinedly break rules."

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Well, uh, thanks for-making them stop…" he stammered, not really sure what to make of the conversation or what to do. All he wanted to do was to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes…_traditions…"_ Malfoy huffed, gaze drifting up to the Hogwarts crest engraved in stone atop the arch of the Great Hall's doorway, "Such as sneaking out in the middle of the night, I believe."

Hiccup's heart skipped a bit. How did he-?

"Don't worry, I'm not the sort to poke my head in businesses not my own," Scorpius drawled, sounding rather tired, "But do tell me, how long have you been crawling about in the dark like a spider?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. Does he know…?

"Who told you that?" he muttered.

"You did," Malfoy replied, looking back to him, "…just now."

Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"I only saw a few times," he explained, "That caught my curiosity, but now, you have my attention. So, tell me…_what are you doing, Hiccup?"_

Hiccup returned his gaze defiantly.

"It's a hard-wearing tradition, _sir."_

"Ah," Scorpius smirked, "Of course."

"Are you…?"

"Fortunately for you, I think following around a fifth year is a complete waste of time," Malfoy said contentedly, turning to his heels, "But you better not be caught next time, I am, after all-a prefect."

Hiccup stood there, dumbfounded.

It was a relief…but certainly unnerving.

"Hey-Malfoy!" he called out, "Why are you letting me off so easy!?"

Scorpius stopped and slowly turned.

"I don't like traditions," he smiled. A real smile, "But you keep to yours. It seems it's a long way before Gryffindor house needs any renovation."

"_What?"_ Hiccup tilted his head.

"I believe, we Slytherins are also rather known for being snitches, hm?" he chuckled and walked off into the Great Hall, "…that's one tradition I don't mind breaking."

* * *

By eleven o' clock, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Still, that didn't seem to trouble anyone.

The sky was overcast and had a silvery pearl sheen. The winds had stopped and so had the soft-falling snow that didn't seem to cease up until then.

"_Are you sure you're not gonna tie your hair?" _Rapunzel bit her lip.

"_Leave mah hair alone, I like it tha way it is!" _Merida waved her away.

"_Go on then, we'll be following behind!" _Rapunzel urged Merida on as they trudged down the snow-covered trail to the Quidditch pitch. The trees stood bare, hanging with icicles. The Whomping Willow could be seen from atop the sloping path, shaking the ice off of its branches irritatedly.

"Are yeh sure!?" Merida bit her lip, grasping her borrowed Nimbus Two-Thousand and One in both hands.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel nodded with a smile, "Go get 'em, Merida!"

"Ugh, do we have to drag this all the way up there…?" Jack grumbled beside her, lugging the sack of banners along the snow-carpeted path.

"Shut up, Frosty," she snapped, "Get to the lockers, Merida!"

"O—Okay…" Merida replied, her hair bright against the snow, casting them one last look before running off, darting in-between other students headed for the pitch. She felt somehow uncomfortable…

"Hey, kid!" Jack's voice made her skid to a halt and turn around in a whirl of red.

He smiled. That charming lopsided smile that made him squint whenever he did so.

"You're gonna be great." he said.

Merida's insides felt like they were being shifted about, like they do whenever she suddenly swoops down at practice.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just nodded and headed off in a bolt of red robes and red hair, the frosted grass crunching under her feet.

"Come on!" Rapunzel said excitedly, taking Jack's hand and yanking him towards the stadium, "We've got to get ready if we want them to see these!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Merida had arrived and sat with her teammates, chatting. They were all dressed in their scarlet robes. The muffled noise of the crowd up in the seats reverberated in the ceiling and the walls, sometimes, the stomp of feet sent puffs of dust down on them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Albus Severus Potter cleared his throat for silence, standing in front of them. His expression was halfway between anxiety and excitement. His jet-black hair was disheveled as always, messed up more by his goggles perched over his head.

They shifted in their seats to face him, silence falling over them, though the faint roar of the masses hung in the air.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," he said.

They held their brooms tightly like swords; it's as if they were soldiers about to embark on a battlefield.

"This is it," Al let out a huff of air.

"—the big one," Rose cut in.

"—the one we've all been waiting for," added Hugo.

"_They know Al's speech by heart,"_ Lily winked at Merida.

"Shut up, you two," Al cleared his throat, "This is one of the best teams Gryffindor's ever had. And this also happens to be my last year-so this is my last shot to give you guys the Cup, as team captain."

"Aw, don't go all soft now," someone cooed, making them all chuckle.

"We're going to win," Hugo glanced about the room with a smile, "The Quidditch Cup's been waiting for us for two years, after all…"

"Aye to that!"

Merida's eyes shot down to her gloved hands.

She wanted to be a Chaser. She could shoot better than she could keep the Quaffle out.

"…_DunBroch is our Queen…"_

Her head shot up. No, no one was singing that wretched song up in the stands.

"…_she always lets the Quaffle in…"_

"Curse you…" she muttered, not really sure who she was cursing. The Slytherins? Herself?

Her heart was pounding. Her legs would give way if she wasn't already sitting down.

"…we've got two _smashing _Beaters!" Al's voice made its way back to her ears.

"…three outstanding Chasers," he smiled.

"You're a pretty unbeatable seeker, too, al. Don't underestimate yourself," Lily reminded. Al just grinned and pinched her nose.

"…_psst."_

"…and of course, let's not forget our final line of defense…"

"…_psst!"_

Merida looked about, looking for the source of the hisses. A wall cloth was flapping.

"…you're our last hope in case all else fails, Merida!"

She turned back to them, "Eh?"

"Let's give it our best, fellas!" Al announced.

Everyone shot up to their feet.

"GRYFFINDORS!"

But Merida was preoccupied with the flapping cloth. She edged away from the rest of the team as they huddled together, exchanging last tactics and good lucks and walked towards the wall.

"…_oi, Merida."_

"_Hiccup?"_ she gasped, leaning against the wall made of wooden framework and canvas.

"_Yeah, it's me,"_ he replied from the other side.

"Wha' are yeh doin' 'ere-wait, _where were yeh!?"_

"I was with Toothless," he answered hurriedly.

"_Are yeh sure 'e won' attack during the game?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, he's in the hollow." _he replied under his breath.

"_Shouldn' yeh be in tha stands righ' now?"_

"_I know, I know, I just wanted to wish you good luck."_

Merida lowered her head, running a gloved thumb along the golden engraving of the Nimbus, a small smile crossing her face.

"Don't need it," she chuckled, "But thanks, Hic."

Hiccup grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, the cold…was not so cold anymore.

"_Hey, Merida, need to talk to you!"_ Al piped up, beckoning to her.

"_Go," _Hiccup whispered, _"You're gonna be awesome."_

"See ya there," Merida nodded and moved away.

She never did feel nervous about the game. She'd been practicing more than anything, waking up early and pumped up during weekends, days with no lessons, no expectations. Days when anything could happen. And something did happen: she realized that even if she didn't want to be _just a Keeper _in the first place-she was good at it.

And now, all Merida felt was excitement. The same adrenaline she felt whenever she flew.

They began to file out. Al steered Merida to the back of the team, summing up a final thought.

"You alright?" he asked, slinging his Firebolt over his shoulder.

"O'course," she nodded her head, closing the locker room door behind them, "Never better."

* * *

The Hufflepuff team poured out into the stadium, dressed in their bright yellow and dark black to loud cheers, meeting the Gryffindor team in the middle of the snow-flecked field.

The teachers were sitting high up in the upper boxes, as excited, but more composed than their students.

Headmaster North sat beside Professor Tooth who was brightly dressed in her green robes and yellow scarf, her wings twitching slightly behind her as she sat still, eager for her house to win. Professor ManSnoozie was quite content beside them always in his golden array and wearing a yellow muffler.

Professor Bunnymund preferred to stand by in the lower stands with his first-years, while Professor Neville Longbottom was leaning off the edge of the Teacher's Box, eyeing both his Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors excitedly.

Even Pitch Black was there, a dark presence in the middle of the bright snow and merry colors.

"_Win it, guys!" _Rapunzel yelled from the top row.

"There she is!" Jack pointed, spotting Merida's unmistakable mop of red hair against the snow.

"_Knock them off their brooms!" _Rapunzel sang excitedly, her voice rising up form over all the cheers and hoots of the crowd.

"_Knock them off their brooms!"_

Professor Wood, the Flying Lessons teacher was refereeing, so was his duty every year. He stood between the two teams in the middle of the field, dressed in his black Quidditch robes, a gray scarf around his neck.

He took out his wand and tapped his throat with it.

"_Sonorus," _his voice could be heard from every part of the pitch.

The applause died down as hid the wand away and spoke to the two teams.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you!" he said once he got everyone's undivided attentions.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Hiccup arrived from under the wooden bleachers to squeeze in between Rapunzel and Jack, pulling on a horned helmet over his head.

"What are you wearing?" Jack taunted.

"What are _YOU _wearing?" Hiccup retorted, eyeing the Gryffindor scarf about him.

"Hey, there you are," Rapunzel smiled at him and pointed to the line of first years on the lower benches, hanging rolls of fabric off the edge, _"Take a look at that…"_

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" Professor Wood commanded.

The players climbed on to their mounts. Merida shot up in the air and towards the three Gryffindor hoops on the Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, slicing through the cold air with ease, her hair blown out of her face.

She halted high in the air in front of the middle post to see everyone in their positions and the Chasers spiraling up in the air. A sudden red at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Merida turned her head to see maroon banners hanging off the edge of the stands, spelling out her name in bright yellow letters. With a wide beam on her face, she turned back to the game.

Professor Wood stooped down to open the trunk at his feet, the lid flying open as he unlatched it, two dark blurs whizzing high up in the air. The Bludgers were out.

"_Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' First Game of the Season!" _a seventh year named Lee Jordan (Jr.) announced over the commentary up in the Teacher's Box, closely watched by Professor Toothiana.

A loud cheer erupted as Wood took out something shining from the crate and tossed it up in the air.

"_There goes the Golden Snitch, ladies and gentlemen!" _Jordan announced, _"Remember! The team who gets the Snitch wins and ends the game!"_

"They look like they'd kill to get that," Jack chuckled, watching the expressions of the Seekers uneasily staying still up high as the Golden Snitch danced about them and disappeared altogether. Potter pulled his goggles over his eyes, looking more determined than anyone.

Wood then took out the last ball-the red Quaffle.

He blew his silver whistle, sending chills down everyone's spines as he tossed it up into the air.

As he did, the players suddenly whizzed off to their targets, the Seekers quickly off, the Beaters chasing the Bludgers madly and the Chasers swooping down, snatching the Quaffle.

"_AND THEY'RE OFF!" _Jordan cheered, _"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by_ _Rose Weasley of Gryffindor_—_what an excellent Chaser that girl is, too bad she turned me down_—!"

"JORDAN!" Professor Tooth scolded.

"_Sorry, Professor," _Jordan cleared his throat, _"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Lily Potter, a third generation player, joining the team in her fifth year_—_back to Weasley and then to Fletchley_—_no, the Hufflepuffs have taken the Quaffle!"_

A wave of cheer washed over the Hufflepuff supporters.

"Come on, come on…" Hiccup muttered, watching the game intently.

It was more nerve-wracking just to watch rather than actually flying up there.

"_Hufflepuff Captain Bones gains the Quaffle and off she goes towards the Gryffindor goal!"_

Merida braced herself and let go of her broom handle as Bones came zooming down from above, throwing the Quaffle in a quick yellow blur.

"_And she sco_—_no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Merida DunBroch!"_

Suddenly, the Gryffindors screamed in cheer at the top of their lungs.

Her heart drumming and her face hot, Merida laughed and tossed the Quaffle over to Roxanne.

"_Get it!" _she yelled and flung it away.

"_The Gryffindors take back the Quaffle_—that's Lily Weasley of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Bones, off up the field and—_OUCH! Ladies and gents_—_ that must have hurt! Hit in the back of the head by the Bludger!"_

"_HUGO!" Al yelled as Lily fell from her broom and plummeted down to a sandpit below._

"_Sorry!" Hugo called back, chasing after the Bludger with a raised club._

"_Quaffle taken in by the Hufflepuffs!" _Jordan yelled over the air, _"They're speeding off to the goal posts in formation_—_blocked by a second Bludger sent their way by Hugo Weasley! Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater!"_

Merida let out a sigh of relief as the Hufflepuff horde was stirred away and the Quaffle nearer to their posts.

"You're welcome!" Hugo winked at her mischievously as he zoomed past.

"_With only two Chasers left_—_Rose Weasley takes possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger— the goal posts are ahead—come on now, Rosey—Keeper Digori dives—misses! GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"_

Cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Hufflepuffs.

"No sign of the Snitch yet?" Hiccup asked, shading hiss eyes with his hands.

"Nope," Rapunzel replied, sinking back to her seat with a sigh, "Al's still looking-but Merida's got her hands full."

_"Hufflepuff in possession…" _the commentary continued, _"The Hufflepuff Chaser ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Potter and speeds towards the_—_wait! Was that the Snitch!?"_

A murmur ran through the crowd as the Hufflepuff Chaser dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his ear. Al saw it and went into motion.

While the Seekers disappeared in blurs trailing after the nearly invisible little golden ball, another Hufflepuff caught the ball and came speeding towards Merida, flinging it to the lowest hoop. In a split second, Merida dived to catch it— but there was no Quaffle in sight. It was a farce.

"_TEN POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Merida hissed, making her way back to the upper post as a wave of dismay washed over the Gryffindor crowd and their supporters.

"It's okay! We're still even!" Rose told her as she zoomed passed with the Quaffle.

The game went on, everyone eager for one of the Seekers to catch the Snitch, while the Keepers did their all to get their points up, the Beaters pretty much hell-bent on sending the Bludgers towards the opposing players. With only two Chasers left on their team (Lily had been carried off to the hospital wing), the Hufflepuffs had more possessions than they did.

The points were leveled, one team didn't let itself lag behind the other.

But then they reached staggering scores of 70-90.

"_Gryffindor house better get their game on again, ladies and gents, it seems like Hufflepuff is leaving them in their trail!"_

Merida was determined not to let anything pass by her again.

"…_DunBroch is our Queen!" _a Slytherin jibed from the stands, followed by his friends' laughter.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled, getting to his feet.

"_You should've kept your spot, Haddock! Perhaps then Gryffindor could win!"_

"Yikes," Jack chuckled, nudging Hiccup with his elbow.

"Which side are you on?" Hiccup muttered, sitting down.

Jack only shrugged. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and kept to the game.

"Heh," Jack smirked and reached behind him, scooping up a handful of snow from the back railing and packing it into a ball. Hiccup looked at him suspiciously.

"This is how you deal with them," Jack told him and threw the snowball up in the air in a graceful arc.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hiccup stammered, but it was too late, "You'll hit other people!"

Jack didn't answer him and just kept his eyes on the snowball, falling, falling…

And landed on the Slytherin's head.

They broke out in laughs.

Up in the air, Merida had kicked the Quaffle away, sending it plummeting to ground before getting caught by a nearby opponent Chaser who sent it flying towards the middle goal. She caught before it could sail through and tossed it to Rose, who then sped to the other end of the field, followed by the rest of the Chasers.

Merida tried to catch her breath as she was allowed a breather. She felt hot; her skin burned even the cold, giving her face a pink tinge. Her hair fell about her, moving slightly in the breeze.

"—_there they go! Will either Seeker catch the Snitch!?"_

Merida looked up like everyone else at Jordan's words. The two Seekers dived, arms outstretched for the gleaming gold of the winged Snitch. Plummeting down with their brooms, cutting through the frosty air. Everyone in the stands rose to their feet, eager to see what would happen.

They kept flying downwards in s straight line, sending a hush over the pitch.

A few feet away from the ground…

"Al!" Merida yelled, holding on to her broom as she looked down at them.

"_Goodness! They're going to crash!" _Jordan gasped.

The teachers were just as anxious, at the edge of their seats.

Then the Hufflepuff Seeker pulled away, veering off to avoid impact. But Al—he kept chasing after it.

He hit the ground with a thud, everyone gasped in chorus.

He skidded over the snowy ground and rolled off, his broom falling away in another direction. When he did stop—he didn't move on the ground.

Merida gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Everyone stood frozen.

"Is…Is he okay?" Rapunzel breathed.

"Al, you idiot…" Hiccup muttered.

Jack gripped his staff tightly in both hands, squinting his eyes to see. Al was just a red splotch on the white ground.

"Look!" he said, pointing.

The prefect moved. He got up.

No one spoke, no one even dared breath. The noise was deafening.

Until he held up the snitch.


	26. I Show Not Your Face

_(Author's notes: The special Christmas Chapter is underway, I just have to calm things a bit down for the plotline…dunno how I am ever going to handle this, maybe I should go with a certain avid reader's "storytelling" idea, eh? (You know who you are!) Or perhaps, separate Yule shenanigans…any which way, it's gonna be a pretty simple filler chapter, like what they do in anime._

_Anyways, just a side on the previous chapter, some may have noticed I inserted a certain "Keeper Digori" in the Hufflepuff team, which most took to be "Diggory", which is fairly impossible given Cedric died during the Triwizard Tournament in the Goblet of Fire (or worse, turned into a sparkly vampire) and is an only son. Anyways, as I have said before many times over, I simply do not like adding in my own characters, I use every name I come across in the books for background characters. Unfortunately, only so few Hufflepuffs are mentioned and I failed to check the books, therefore, I had to improvise, twisting the spelling. Besides...I do miss the good old Cedric. Don't we all?_

_Anyways, on to another matter, to Brave fans out there, I know you guys probably already saw or heard of "Merida's Makeover". In my opinion, her revealing neckline and suddenly hourglass waist and face caked in make-up is terrible. To people who share the same views (in one way or another), sign the petition now at . Also, to those who disagree, no need to flood the reviews or my mailbox about it, I really don't care anymore. Disney's gone wacko in the past years…_

_So, enjoy this chapter, hope I did good!)_

* * *

"_WELL DONE, GRYFFINDORS! WELL DONE, GRYFFINDORS!"_

The victory party had gone well into the night, and the Gryffindor Tower was filled with merry music, laughter and light. The Weasleys had snuck down into the kitchen (still wearing their Quidditch uniforms) and grabbed food for everyone and broke out their stored of Fizzing Whizbees fireworks (from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes). There were more items from the Weasley's joke shop, suddenly scattered about the tables. Puking Pastilles (_get out of class scot-free!_), Animal Chews (_realistic animal sounds!) _and a few others that the prefects would rather confiscate.

"We won! I can't believe you did it!" Rapunzel beamed brightly, lacing her arm across Merida's shoulder as they sat on the couch by the darkened window, watching the rest of the house revel in food and drinks (a crate of butterbeer had been brought in, still from the kitchens). She had taken off her winter cloak and was now dressed in her usual purple dress, her thick braid gleaming in the firelight.

"Thank'e," Merida returned the wide smile with arms crossed. She hadn't taken off her scarlet playing uniform, even her leather gauntlets.

"Everyone's having a fun time," Jack grinned, perched on the windowsill behind them with his staff, leaning back on the glass, the frost has clouded it over, though the blurry white of the snowflakes could be seen falling outside.

"Hey, why aren't you guys eating? There's literally lots of food back there…" Hiccup said as he came towards them with four bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeh think I haven' been eatin'?" Merida scoffed.

"Guess who cleared the plate of glazed buns…" Jack smirked.

"Oh, that explains it, then," Hiccup shrugged and handed the girls their drinks and tossed Jack's over to him with a flick of his hand.

"Hey!" Jack yelped, catching it without spilling, "Rude…"

Hiccup just smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"…_somebody bring me a glass!" _Rose yelled over the music and noise, her voice rather slurred.

"What's going on there?" Rapunzel said, all four of them peering over to the redheaded prefect who was holding on to Lee Jordan's arm, her face flushed and eyes sleepy, easily spotted in her scarlet robes.

"Is she drunk?" Jack chuckled, amused, sitting up quickly.

"Wait, what-?" Hiccup gaped at the scene, "On butterbeer?"

"'_Cause I just found me a tall drink-of water!" _Rose giggled between hiccups, tugging at Jordan. The students about them were stifling their laughter, including her cousins, in seeing the usually composed prefect in such a manner.

Rapunzel broke into laughter, clutching her butterbeer while Merida chortled, snorting openly. Jack laughed, hopping off the windowsill as Hiccup clapped his hands to his face, stifling his laughter. Hugo came along and tugged his sister away from the perplexed Lee Jordan.

"_Come on, Rosie, you know what butterbeer does to your head…" _he chuckled, slinging her arm over his shoulder and carrying her off to the spiral staircase.

"She's like a house elf, easily dizzied," Rapunzel pouted.

"They _really _are celebrating…" Jack huffed, impressed, walking off without the rest noticing. A grin was on his face. Mischievous.

"Wouldn't be long bef'ur someone gets the dancin' goin'…" Merida snorted, taking a swig of the drink.

Hiccup gulped, lowering his bottle to the table beside them and folding his hands over his lap nervously, fingers drumming.

"_Dance…?" _he muttered under his breath, eyes darting about Merida.

Merida was looking about the room with a smile on her face, holding on to the bottle of golden liquid with both hands. Her cheeks were flushed, cutesy upturned nose a shade of pink, blue eyes twinkling in the warm light. She looked happier than she ever had.

Rapunzel's face suddenly appeared at Merida's other side as she slowly leaned forward, her braid intertwined with Gryffindor-scarlet ribbons hanging off her shoulder, eyeing Hiccup with a grin. Pascal on her shoulder had the same suspicious look.

Hiccup furrowed his brows and gaped, befuddled. What was she…?

Rapunzel winked and pointed to Merida discreetly and then to him.

"…_ask her, NOW."_

Hiccup pursed his lips and turned away all too quickly, heart thrumming inside his chest.

Waving at him with her hands in order to catch his attention, Rapunzel gave him two thumbs up, nodding slowly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"_Gotcha," _she mouthed.

Hiccup gulped.

"Hey guys, got you something," Jack appeared out of nowhere, carrying two chocolate cupcakes in each hand, staff tucked under his arm. He handed them out with a smile on his cheerfully pale face.

"Oh, thanks…" Rapunzel nodded.

"I was abou' ter take one o' these!" Merida beamed, taking a huge bit out of her cupcake as soon as she got it, which was three quarters of the pastry.

"…thanks…" Hiccup mumbled, an eyebrow raised at Jack as he gave him one.

"They taste _great,_" Jack reassured, plopping down beside Rapunzel, who was nibbling quite contentedly.

"They do, don' they?" Merida mumbled, her mouth full, "Try it, Hic!"

"O-Okay," Hiccup smiled sheepishly, taking a bite.

Jack watched eagerly, a grin plastered to his pale face.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup told him, chewing.

"Is something wrong?" Rapunzel wondered, looking from one to the other.

"What does it taste like?" Jack asked. Merida turned to Hiccup, puzzled. Jack looked like he was waiting for something…

"Tastes like chocolate," Hiccup shrugged, "Why, did you put someth—_oooh oooh eeh ah ooh!"_

He clapped his hands to his mouth, wide-eyed, dropping the cupcake to the floor. It had come out unexpectedly, like a cough or a hiccup, but it was worse, much, much worse…

Merida gaped. Rapunzel nearly choked. Everyone who heard looked their direction.

"You sound like a monkey!" Rapunzel snorted, hands shooting up to her cheeks.

"_What the bloody 'ell was that!?"_ a sixth year snorted.

"Hiccup, you arigh'!?" Merida chortled, tugging his hands away from his mouth.

"_Oooh, ahh, eeh!" _Hiccup replied, sounding every bit like a deranged chimp.

He couldn't talk! Instead of words, intelligible screeches came.

The room burst into laughter. Merida doubled over, clutching her stomach, snorting between laughs, pointing at him hysterically.

Jack jumped up on the sofa's arm, perched on sure feet, biting a knuckle,_ "I wish I had a camera right now…"_

Hiccup shot to his feet, looking to Jack irritatedly, pointing to the cupcake and then to his throat.

"What was in that cake!?" Rapunzel blurted out, turning to him, mouth agape.

Jack shrugged, getting to his feet, "I tried out if the Animal Chewswork. Turns out they do, right?!"

Fuming, Hiccup's hands balled into fists, his face turned red as beet.

"Oh, no…" Rapunzel whistled.

As soon as she did, Hiccup bolted towards Jack, who jumped away quickly, leaping off towards the portrait hole, laughing away like everyone else. Hiccup trailed after him angrily. The Gryffindors watched on amusedly.

"_FROST! YOU-OOH, EEH-!"_

"_Sorry, Hiccup, I don't speak chimp!"_ Jack yelled back, egging him on, kicking the Fat Lady's portrait open with a sharp yelp from the Lady.

"Come on, before they kill eachother," Rapunzel tugged at Merida, still chuckling.

"_This is 'ilarious…"_ Merida snorted, finishing her cupcake.

They followed the two who had disappeared from the common room faster than boggarts escaping laughter.

* * *

"_Ooh, that's cold…"_

The snow kept falling gently, high up from the skies and down to the white ground where they disappeared into the myriad of others like them. They appear out of nowhere, one could even mistake them for stars in the cloudless cloak of night. Everything was either black or white in the forest that night, with hints and touches of grey ever present between the two.

The Forbidden Forest looked beautiful. Whatever light there was is illuminated by the snow on every surface, returning the light as sound would echo. But whatever charm it held on winter nights was contrasted by its added menacing air.

The silence enunciated every crack of a twig, every movement of a branch.

Haunting.

Bunnymund held up his large lantern, the yellow of the glow absorbed by the snow underfoot.

It casted spidery shadows all around, dancing tauntingly on all sides as he walked silently on sure feet.

"I haven't given up yet, you bloke…" he muttered, looking into the labyrinth of black trees ahead.

He had been watching.

He knew the forest more than anyone, and he had noticed.

Noticed the tracks that suddenly seemed to disappear.

Noticed the scratches on the trees.

Noticed the blackened marks on the boulders as if they had been scorched.

Not even in the presence of creatures such as acromantulas, thestrals or even werewolves were such trails left. None of the creatures in the forest, malicious or benign, breathed fire.

Bunnymund was so close…

Alert green eyes spotting something on the ground up ahead, Bunnymund hopped forward and stooped down, lowering his lantern on the snow, and picking up the black object that marred the pure white.

Turning it over in his paws. It was like one of those flat rocks in the Black Lake, only thinner, but still, it was a reasonable thickness. It was round, but not a circle, rather like a shell. Black as coal, its surface had tiny consistent bumps on it.

"A scale."

Bunnymund grinned, looking up, hopes high.

There was a clear trail ahead, trees lined like sentinels standing guard. Whatever undergrowth that had stood the winter was flattened and snowed over. There was another one just a few feet away. And another yards more.

"Gotcha, ya punk."

Bunnymund picked up his lantern and sped off.

He scrambled through the trees, silent as only a Pooka could. The cold wind brushed over his gray fur, but he hardly even noticed it anymore. The trail was inconsistent, a couple of scales here and not anymore for a handful of yards off. Still, he kept to it and found himself going up sloping ground.

Though he had a sizeable knowledge of the woods, there certainly are parts he was unfamiliar with, or preferred to avoid. He had come by that area more than a few times, but Bunnymund only assumed it to be a hill.

He was wrong.

When Bunnymund reached the top-he nearly teetered off the edge…of a sharp fall.

He raised his lantern to behold a sight that made his breath shallow.

It was a hollow on the ground, a great big sink in the forest surrounded by sheer edges and gigantic rocks. Down below, there was a large pond, a little lake of sorts, the surface frozen solid and dusted with snowflakes, surrounded by pebbly ground scattered with rocks and overgrown with moss.

"Bloody hell…" he breathed, shifting the lantern.

There was suddenly a low rumbling sound, quick shuffles, and out of nowhere, a dark shaped appeared.

Bunny backed away, flicking the glass case of the lantern open and extinguishing the flame within, setting it down on the ground and crouching low as he crept back to the edge, shivering against the cold.

There was something down there…moving.

Even without light, the snow provided enough contrast.

At first it looked like a shadow among the rocks, and then, he saw it…

A reptilian form, creeping out of a crevice in the earthen wall, crouching on all four stocky legs, wings slowly flapping open and close like fans, long dark tail swishing behind it. The dragon. It looked about warily, slit pupils easily visible on its greenish eyes.

Bunnymund stayed still, he of all people knew the habits of creatures.

The dragon snapped up once or twice, as if sniffing the air suspiciously, looking to and fro, but soon gave up. It slowly retreated, spreading its wings as if stretching.

And for one fleeting moment, Bunnymund got a full view of its form.

A frilled, round-snouted reptilian head with wide green eyes, solid legs that narrowed as it neared its slender body, wide bat-like wings and fins at the end of its long un-spiked tail.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes as it retreated back into its little hiding hole, blowing bluish fire on the ground before circling it.

"_Wait a minute…" _Bunny thought to himself.

It was only half a tail-fin.

The dragon plopped over its flames comfortably and curled its tail about its sleeping form.

A smile tugged at Bunnymund's face as he drew away, in a gladder mood than he had in months.

"Won't be long now, ya gumby…" he chuckled to himself, flicking the black dragon scale in the air and catching it triumphantly.

* * *

"…_darn it, Jack! I'm gonna strangle you!" _Hiccup hissed as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Jack's little prank was embarrassing—and in front of the whole house, no less!

Everybody would be making monkey jokes of him for weeks...

He was used to such little tricks, he's had a whole lifetime of that and worse, but…did it have to be in front of…?

"_Oh, really, Big Nose!? See if you can!" _Jack taunted, leaping off ahead, light on his feet.

"_What did you say, Big Ears!?" _Hiccup retorted, skidding at a turn in the corridor and veering off after Jack. The hallways were dim with the torches on the walls dying down, many paintings were disturbed out of their dreams as they came blundering by.

"You guys!" Rapunzel screeched after them, her bare feet touching down with the ground quietly, long braid flying behind her.

"It's the middle o' the night!" Merida huffed, the footfalls of her Quidditch boots echoing in the cold walls.

They created a ruckus wherever they went.

"…_oi! We're trying to sleep 'ere!" _a portrait scolded.

Looking about, Merida had no idea where the mindless chasing had led them. They were in the inner corridors, that's for sure. And certainly, it was darker there. Shadows danced on the walls menacingly.

"I 'ave a bad feelin' abou' this…" Merida said as she looked about.

"Come on, we're losing them!" Rapunzel looked to her over her shoulder and disappearing up into a narrow flight of steps, drenched with darkness.

"'Punzel!" Merida yelped and came scrambling after her.

She kept her hands to the walls in the pitch black, nearly tripping over the unseen steps more than a few times.

"_Rapunzel!?"_ she called out.

"I'm here, I'm here!" came her voice up ahead.

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere at the top of the stairs, let's go!"

"_Darn those lads…"_ the Scot mumbled.

All of a sudden, they heard Hiccup's yelp of pain.

"Hiccup!" they both chorused and scampered out of the spiral stairs, tripping over themselves at the top of the steps.

"_Oomph!" _the air knocked out of her lungs, Merida was glad she still wore her Keeper's vest.

"Wh—Where are they?" Merida panted, looking up, her mop of red hair falling over her face.

"Ow, get off me..." Rapunzel squeaked, pushing Merida off her back.

"Sorry, sorry…" Merida apologized as she staggered to her feet. Her heart drummed. What had happened?

The next floor was as dim as the last, the flames flickering on the walls, dying, soaking the place in an eerie glow. I was one of those cheerless parts of the castle where no suit of armor, painting or tapestry hung. It almost resembled the dungeons…

Merida took Rapunzel's hand as they made their way from the passage and out into the hallway, not wanting to lose her in the dark again.

"There!" Rapunzel pointed to the turn in the corridor.

Hiccup's foot was visible poking out from behind the wall.

"Oh no, did he pass out!?" Rapunzel grimaced.

"Hic!"

They ran to the spot breathlessly to find Hiccup sitting up on the floor, rubbing his head, moaning painfully. Jack stood by the wall with arms crossed, looking rather satisfied.

"_Boys!"_ Merida scolded them as Rapunzel stooped down beside Hiccup, "The bloody hell's going on 'ere!?"

She pouted angrily at the iced floor and narrowed her eyes on the snow-haired boy.

"Yeh went too far," she muttered at Jack.

Rapunzel pulled Hiccup up to his feet.

"He was gonna jinx me!" Jack shrugged with a smirk, twirling his staff.

"…I think I have a concussion…" Hiccup groaned, head lolling forwards limply.

"Oh, don't act like it yeh were completely innocent, Haddock," Merida planted her hands on her hips, and looking to them both piercingly, "Yeh two kno' that it's nearly after midnight, eh?"

"Let's just get back to the Gryffindor Tower, you guys," Rapunzel said, lighting her wand.

"Curse yeh laddies—I thought somethin' bad happened!" Merida heaved, taking a hold of Hiccup's arm and supported him to keep him from falling forwards or back.

"It did…" blurted Hiccup, squinting.

They began to head off back to the passage where they came in at a slower pace than they arrived. Hiccup was feeling light-headed.

"Sorry," Jack grinned, walking behind them, "It was just a little bit of fun…"

Merida was about to light her own wand when—

"Guys," Jack suddenly said, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, stopping the three of them.

"What is it this time?" Hiccup muttered, holding up a hand to the side of his head.

But Jack looked serious. His grin was gone. He looked about attentively.

"What are you…?" Rapunzel began.

Jack suddenly turned to her, azure eyes wide.

"_Someone's coming."_

They didn't say anything and only exchanged panicked glances. Rapunzel's wandlight went out, leaving them all in the dim glow of the flames.

Footsteps came from the staircase, sending the three of them retreating back to the turn in the corridor.

A shadow crept on the floor of the hallway as they stood with back pressed against the cold walls. It was an unmistakable shape…

"_Pitch,"_ Hiccup gasped.

With only that in mind, they ran off.

Jack kept looking back. He was coming…

"_Can't you guys go any faster!?" _he muttered, pushing the three of them forward with the length of his staff, like one would with a cart. They couldn't reply, they were too breathless.

Pitch was coming—they couldn't be caught hanging out in the corridors at night!

He had to do something…

"_You'll thank me later!" _her told them hurriedly and slashed his staff at the floor, nearly hitting the back of their feet.

Ice broke out on the surface, spreading in the blink of an eye.

Too surprised and too taken in by the fear of the Potions Master catching them, they were unable to utter any sound at all as they lost their footing and simply…_slipped._

Landing on their sorry bottoms, to their surprise, they began to slide forward in the completely leveled floor. Jack slid on his feet behind them, keeping his balance, directing the spreading surface of ice with the crook of his staff. He looked back, making sure the slippery frost disappeared behind him.

Jack let out a small chuckle as he glanced down at them.

"—_eeek!" _Merida screeched, grabbing Rapunzel by the shoulders and hugging her tight, while Hiccup held on to her other arm for dear life.

They would have screamed if the circumstances were a tad bit different.

Instead, they screamed mutely, mouths wide open without any sound with eyes tight shut.

"_Where are we goin'!?" _Merida squeaked as Rapunzel's long braid slid by them.

Hiccup dared to peek, though he was starting to slide off from the rest of them.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _he stuttered, pawing for them, grabbing a handful of Merida's hair.

"_Ow!"_

"_Sorry!"_

Seeing this, Rapunzel grabbed her tightly woven locks and lashed it towards him (though it was heavier than she was used to with loose hair) and pulled him back. They held on to eachother tightly, heartbeats drumming.

There seemed to be nowhere to go.

Jack kept looking about frustratedly.

"Why does a school have to be so big!?" he hissed, skating on his feet, the cold ice underneath him more familiar than anything.

"—the—there's a bathroom up ahead!" Rapunzel panted.

"I see it!" Jack replied.

There it was: an ornate stone archway in the wall, of a sickly deserted grey, the wooden doors hanging open, a forgotten sign on the floor that said: OUT OF ORDER. Directing his staff towards it, they sped off into the open doorway.

Jack twirled his staff, leaping off to the side, the ice dissipating as he did.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were thrown off, all three of them sent rolling on the damp floor, pried away from each other's hold. Unfortunately, for Hiccup, he landed on a bad spot on the floor where bathroom water flooded.

"Oh, yuck!" he shot to his feet, shaking the water out of his sleeve, _"Oh, the gods must hate me…"_

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Rapunzel reported gladly, holding on to a sink to get up. A few more inches and her head would have hit the metal pipes below it.

Merida groaned, staggering up, "Did yeh have ter drop us!?"

But Jack didn't hear her. He looked about the room. Pale light streamed through the frosted high windows up in the walls, casting a sickly illumination on the circular room below with stalls leading off to each side. It was obvious why it was out of order.

The most of the sinks surrounding the center pillar were mildewed, mirrors gone hazy, some broken. Faucets were dry, though the punctured pipes spewed water. A handful of stall doors were cluttered on the puddled floor, toilets either overflowing or cracked.

"This place looks terrible…" Rapunzel said as they kept away from the wet parts of the stone floor.

"Ugh, and to think North—I mean, the headmaster, likes to keep things tidied up…" Jack huffed.

"…_get out."_

"Did you say something?" Hiccup asked, glancing from Merida to Rapunzel.

"I haven'." Merida crossed her arms.

Eyebrows furrowed, Rapunzel stepped away from the sinks. She's never been in the deserted bathroom before, but it seemed awfully familiar.

"Uh…guys…?" she began.

"Is he there? Is he following?" Merida asked them.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Jack shrugged, peeking into the hall outside.

"At least we're safe for now," Hiccup cut in, shivering at the cold water up his sleeve, _"Wet again. I need to learn a drying spell of some sort…"_

"_Guys…"_ Rapunzel squeaked.

"What?" Merida snapped, turning to her, "Speak, lass!"

Rapunzel raised a trembling hand to point at the line of stalls to the left. The water in one of the flooded toilets was sputtering.

"What in Merlin's beard…?" Hiccup gaped, narrowing his eyes on it.

"That's unsettling," Jack said, "And gross."

Merida's eyes widened.

"Oh no." she breathed, slowly turning around, "We're in the bathroom o'…"

They followed her gaze, trailing to the top of the center pillar of sinks. Perched up there was a silvery form of a ghost. They were quite used to ghosts; the castle was filled with them. Though they had never seen this one before.

It was a girl, leering down on them crossly.

"…_Moanin' Myrtle…"_ Merida finished her sentence.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked a blood-curling screech, diving down, swooping towards them in a maddened flurry.

"_Run!"_ Hiccup hollered.

They all bolted to the door, pouring into the hallway outside and scampering off into the darkened corridors breathlessly.

"_You call this a school!?" _Jack scoffed, clutching his staff in front of him.

And for the third time in only an hour or more that night, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, though it was becoming hard to do so with every step.

They knew Pitch was right behind them, all four could hear his faint footsteps behind theirs. Moaning Myrtle was not much to fear, but she did shake them up quite a bit.

"This is all your fault, you and your stupid prank!" Hiccup seethed, "It wasn't even funny!"

"Me!?" Jack scoffed, "_You _got us running around the castle!"

"SHUT IT!" Merida snapped at them as they scampered up a flight of stairs.

Rapunzel shook her head at all of them and looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see Professor Black, but they couldn't take any chances. They've reached a more familiar part of the castle. It was brighter there, with all the windows. Snow fluttered outside.

"This is the Library Corridor; we've gone _around _the castle!" Merida told them as they slowed down, panting.

"Then we need a place to hide," Jack said, the only one not out of breath, "Look at you guys, you're ready to trip over your feet!"

It was true, they all looked worn out and ready to fall down.

Rapunzel drew in quick breaths, running towards the closed library doors a few feet away, the others trailing behind her. She tugged at the handles in vain.

"It's locked!" she muttered.

"Let me try," Hiccup tugged her away and took out his wand, pointing the end at the keyhole.

"_Alohomora!" _he enunciated.

The keyhole glowed from the inside, but no familiar click was heard.

"They've jinx-pro'ofed the place!" Merida tossed up her hands, "What do we do now!?"

Ominous footfalls echoed in the empty corridors. Slow and leisurely.

"He's there…" Jack gritted his teeth.

"We can't run anymore, Frost…" Hiccup wheezed, supporting himself on his knees.

"Obviously," Jack said.

"_Look!" _Rapunzel piped up, pointing to the distance. There was a door at a nearby passage, unremarkable and easily overlooked.

"Arigh'! Not like we have any choice left!" Merida nodded, punching one hand into the other.

The footsteps got nearer behind them…

They quickly disappeared behind the small door and locked it behind them, collapsing on the floor as they jumped inside in a hurry, not daring to move as Pitch's footfalls got louder.

Jack leaned by the doorway and slowly sank to the floor, his staff leaning across him.

Getting caught on his own was one thing. He wasn't a student who was required to follow the rules to the letter, given he didn't even want to be in Hogwarts in the first place. But _they were _with him. Pitch could strip Gryffindor house of all the points they've just won from their first Quidditch victory for no reason, at all. The other three knew that, fear showed on their faces, especially on Merida's whose labors could be all for naught. Rapunzel wasn't even supposed to be there with them.

And Hiccup…

Well, Hiccup had it coming, as Jack thought of the matter.

They could see Pitch's shadow from the little thin crack under the door. His footsteps echoed in their ears like torture. They sounded like death bells.

Suddenly, he stopped, and so did their breaths.

And for a moment, everything was perfectly silent.

Pitch's shadow moved away along with the footfalls, disappearing off into the passage.

They heaved a sigh of relief. Rapunzel felt a shiver down her spine and fell back gladly on the stone floor she was sitting on, her head pillowed by her braid, closing her eyes to rest, even just for a moment. Merida sat with legs crossed, nodding off with a groan, her chin resting on her chest.

Hiccup ran his hands through his brown hair and didn't move for a moment from his spot on the floor.

While Jack just watched them, his head leaning back on the wall.

"…sorry," he grinned.

"Oh, shut up…" Hiccup droned, too tired to say anymore.

"We can go back now," Jack noted.

"Yeh, but we're tired, so…" Merida looked at him with dead fish eyes, "u less yeh wanna carry us all with tha' staff o' yers, we'd appreciate a bit o' rest, _thank you…"_

"_Five more minutes!"_ Rapunzel moaned tiredly, rolling over.

Jack just chuckled, shaking his head. They all looked exhausted.

Getting to his feet, he had just noticed the light in the room. It was brighter than the halls outside, though there were neither torches nor even a hearth. Tall arched windows lined on wall, giving them a blurred view of the black-and-white winter outside. Pillars connected the plain stone floor to the undecorated ceiling. There were no portraits or tapestries, but the place did not look forlorn like the inner hallways where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom rotted.

It looked simply…peaceful.

Walking a few steps about, a something came into view.

"A mirror?" Jack wondered. It stood there in the middle of the room, hidden from view earlier by a nearby pillar.

"Good, now you can check your pretty hair in it…" Hiccup snarked.

It was a magnificent mirror, high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi", _the inscription said.

The panic had faded in their heads. Ignoring their stifled laughter behind him, Jack moved nearer to the mirror expecting to see himself.

He gasped inaudibly; air seemed unable to reach his lungs as he stepped back in shock. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when they were running through the corridors.

But the other three were out of the mirror's view.

Breathing very fast, he turned back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, pale and taken aback. But…he was different.

Taking a step closer to it, Jack raised his hand to touch the glass, the exact same thing was down by his reflection.

With only the boundary of the enchanted mirror between them, their hands met, the reflection's and Jack's, able only to feel the cold smooth surface.

It was him…a long time ago.

Jack's heartbeat hammered muffled against his chest as summery brown eyes stared back at him.

His hair was brown, as well, not the snow-white hue all came to know. His cheeks were rosy and not simply pale and drained of warmth. Blinking, he looked at his reflection up and down with its plain homespun clothes and cloak. Even his staff was different, only a mere shepherd's crook, nothing more.

Only his expression stayed the same.

Wistful.

Something moved in the mirror, and as he looked down, he saw her.

A small girl with the most familiar smile.

Her straight brown hair uncannily the same shade as his reflection fell about her cheerful round face.

Jack fell to his knees, staff cluttering to the floor, with hands pressed to the mirror almost half-hoping he would just fall right in, but he could not reach her.

She only smiled and laced her small hands about his arm. Looking to his side, he found no one there.

Yet there she was, holding on to his reflection, looking straight into his eyes.

A strange feeling filled Jack, a feeling he ahd felt only a few time before. Half great joy and half terrible sadness…

"…Jack?"

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning away hesitantly, he saw Rapunzel there, stooping to see him eye-to-eye.

"Are…Are yeh arigh'?" Merida asked, concerned beside her.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost," Hiccup added.

Jack turned back to the mirror, but it was empty, and only his blue eyes returned his gaze.

"I'm okay…" he said under his breath, hand slipping away from the glass and getting to his feet, eyes not leaving his reflection.

Rapunzel patted his shoulder and smiled, "Come on, we're all just tired, let's get back to the tower and get a butterbeer, hm?"

"Sounds good," Hiccup shrugged, "And then we can all get to bed."

"Pa'erfect!" Merida laughed.

Jack blinked. They all fit together in the mirror's reflection, just as they were.

Laughing and smiling. There was no need to figure it out anymore...

And when he looked back…they were there.

"Let's go, I think Jack's seeing things…" Hiccup said, walking off towards the door.

"I've seen enough scare fer tonight, meself!" Merida added, stretching her arms.

"Oh, I think they're still up in the common room…" Rapunzel yawned.

Jack picked up his staff off the floor as they trailed away, leaving him alone in front of the mirror once more.

There he stood.

Exactly the way he is.

Smiling contentedly, he turned to his heels and ran after them.

"…hey, wait up!"

* * *

_"…the happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is…it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts."_

_ –Albus Dumbledore_


	27. Dancing and Dreaded Divination

_(Author's notes: **IF ANYTHING THIS CHAPTER ISA PRELUDE TO WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT.**_

_Hi, everyone, thanks for the good feedback in my previous chapter. I have to clear things up a bit, though_—_**the 'filler' chapter IS the Christmas Chapter**_**—which is NOT in any way ready for publishing—**_**and not the chapter before this. What I meant was I have to clear the situations up before I could post the Christmas Chapter which is going to be a break from the main plot**_—**a filler**_**. **__After that I'm gonna have to go with the remaining chapters…_

_I'm feeling sick, guys, I might work a bit slower…_

_Okay, response time. This one is for a guest reader named __**Zedetta**__, regarding the point system in Quidditch. Catching the snitch ends the game, and yes, you are correct, this does not guarantee a win for that team. The Snitch is worth a 150 points, so, let's say Slytherin has 350 points and Gryffindor has 150, then BAM, Gryffindor Seeker catches the snitch, the game ends and they wind 150. BUT they lose because then they only have 300. Yes, that is a case in which catching the snitch loses a team the match. Namely, the Bulgaria v. Ireland match where Viktor krum caught the snitch and still lost because theIrish were way ahead of them. Now hear me out:_ "Remember! The team who gets the Snitch wins and ends the game!" _was a quote from the Sorcerer's Stone movie. And although it isn't necessarily true, this is the commonest thought in Quidditch because rarely do players gain too much points in one teams and too little on the other especially at Hogwarts where teams are amateur and points rarely go over Bulgaria-Ireland match was an exception, a seldom sight to see, even with their professional standing. The exception that proves the rule, if I am using the term correctly._

_So, in defense of that beloved dialogue I took out of a beloved movie, catching the snitch does win the game_—MOST OF THE TIME. The Bulgarian defeat was a freak of Quidditch, a 99 to 1 chance._All the rest of the team has to do is keep the opponent's points lower than theirs_— _and their members out of the Bludgers' way. Hey, Zedetta! Love you, mate! Keep sending LONG REVIEWS!_

_Damn, Quidditch is the only sport that makes sense to me. _

_If any of you have any questions, just drop 'em in the reviews with your username and I'll answer 'em! Unless you ask about whether there will be a Yule Ball, 'cause my mouth ain't flapping for that. DROP LOOONG REVIEWS FOR ME! MAKE 'EM LENGTHY!...just like these notes_—well, I think I've said enough.

_Yes, I'm talking to you, Bailey. (Cheers, love!)_

_Ok, here you go, enjoy!)_

* * *

Rapunzel pulled a hesitant Lily to the middle of the floor as the music flared. She flitted about happily, her golden braid flying behind her. Running up to the crowd gathered at the side of the common room, Rapunzel suddenly grabbed Hugo who grabbed Merida who in turn tugged along a nearby Hiccup, and so on and so forth until nearly everyone present was dancing along. Jack jumped away, laughing, before the clutches of a rather butterbeer-drunken Rose could hold on to him.

Soon, everyone was clapping their hands over their heads in tune, spinning about, connecting arms and letting go, light and some rather clumsy on their feet. They danced in pairs to the lively jig, circling each other cheerily before wheeling to another partner, sailing around the room in gales of laughter and applause, and the merry sound of tapping feet.

"_Turn it up!" _someone yelled. Rolling his eyes, Jack tapped the radio sitting over the mantle with the crook of his staff, sending it falling sideways, though it burst out the music in the highest volume.

"_Well, hello there, lovely!" _Hugo winked as he spun Merida about.

Her long fiery curls swayed about her, Quidditch robes ruffling in lovely scarlet waves. Merida laughed. She had gotten used to hating the mere idea of dancing, frequent lessons at home made sure of that. But somehow, in Hogwarts, with only friends about—friends who were doing the same embarrassing thing and proud of it—her feet just felt like…moving.

And it didn't go unnoticed.

Hiccup craned his neck, trying to keep his eyes on her as the dizzying dance went on, him being swallowed up in the middle of it all, unable to get nearer…

Rapunzel leapt as the melody did, everyone following after her movements. She after all, got them all into it. She looked up to see Jack sitting over the back of the sofa by the fireplace. With a smile, Rapunzel beckoned for him to join.

Jack grinned, holding up his hands and shaking his head.

"I don't-"

"_There yeh are, laddie!"_

Merida leapt from the middle of the crowd and yanked him off his perch, making him drop his staff on the cushions, and drowning him in the dancing mob of Gryffindors clad in red. Rapunzel jumped back as they darted past, Merida nearly dragging Jack.

Rapunzel bit her lip and watched them disappear into the horde. Looking around, she spotted a rather miserable-looking Hiccup.

"Hic!" she beamed, spotting him.

"'Punzel!" he called out, head bobbing up and down over the much taller Roxanne Weasley's shoulder.

Fluttering between dancing pairs, she got a hold of his hand and pulled him away.

"I-I really don't dance!" Hiccup laughed nervously as Rapunzel laced her arm in his, going with the music. He was nearly tripping over his own feet. His clumsiness had waned, he could do many things competently, but somehow, dancing just quite didn't cut it…

"It's easy!" she reassured, _"Just pretend you do!"_

They spun about, laughing away.

But still, Hiccup couldn't help but look over his shoulder.

There she was-!

…dancing with Jack.

And she looked pretty happy, too, blushing like some giddy first year…giddy first years she hated for being giddy in the first place.

Hiccup frowned.

"_No way."_ he muttered, shaking his head.

Somehow, his feet had found their footing and he managed to steer Rapunzel nearer towards the other two. As everyone around them let go to shift partners, he reached out…

Merida saw him over Jack's shoulder and for a moment there seemed to lift her hand off of Jack's to take Hiccup's.

_Bam. _He was yanked back inches away from her fingertips and so was she.

Looking up at his new partner, Hiccup gaped.

"AL!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

Al grinned, a patch blessed his cheek from his glorious impact during the game.

"You really need a spine, man…" he laughed, spinning Hiccup until he felt like he was going to throw up, "Girls may be, well, tough, but they still expect to be _swept off by a dashing young gentleman…"_

The prefect grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt as he fell sideways, everything spinning around him.

"You _know_…" Al said over the blare of music, steadying Hiccup, planting his hands on the younger lad's shoulders and making him face a certain direction.

"…like that." Al finished.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, trying to steady his sight in all the moving silhouettes and dancing shadows all around. Before final note in the song was struck, he saw the form of a boy reach out and caught a girl who was spinning like a ballerina. Somehow, they just landed on each other, hands locking together.

"…_Rapunzel."_ Hiccup blinked as his eyes shifted.

She stood there, with a young lad of considerable interest by the name of Jack Frost.

"So you, see, kid?" Al sighed almost in disappointment, "_That's _how it's done."

"What are you talking about!?" Hiccup outraged as everyone in the common room applauded, Rapunzel quickly pulled away, laughing nervously. Jack just smiled and pocketed his hands coolly.

Al sighed, as if Hiccup was missing something very obvious.

"Okay, sure…" he rolled his green eyes, "Need a push?"

"Wha—?"

It was then that Al gave him a rough literal push, sending Hiccup flying backwards.

Everything seemed to slow down as it always did when such horrible shocking falls happened. As the world seemed to fall away, all sounds muted, Hiccup seemed to see Al wink at him as the prefect fell out of view.

Out of nowhere, his fall was stopped.

Eyes tight shut; afraid of what he had fallen into, his heartbeat was the first thing Hiccup heard. Quick and muffled, like a pocket watch shoved away in a drawer. The music did not return to his ears, nor did any other sound that had just previously made the Gryffindor Tower deafening.

He opened one eye, grimacing.

"…Hiccup."

His green eyes widened, face suddenly blank.

The pocket watch had fallen out of its drawer…

Merida's face hung over his, framed by her bright red locks of hair, falling in strangely pretty curls that most people only saw as an unruly mop.

_She was holding him up._

"I…uh…" Hiccup stammered, voice seemingly stuck in his throat.

He froze in that position, it was like an awkward ending to a tango. And _he _was in the girl's pose, to top it all off. He couldn't speak. Usually, he'd just go blabber on nervously, even when he didn't know what to say, he never ran out of _things to say. _Yet his tongue felt like it was cut off.

Merida just blinked, blue eyes staring back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, soft deep-pink lips parting…

"_GET YOUR BUM OUT O' BED, HADDOCK!"_

* * *

Hiccup fell out of bed, the numb pain rushing through his skin as he hit the floor face-first, covers and all.

"Wait—what!? What!?" he snapped up, eyes half-open and still hung with sleep.

"_Did you have to push him off the bed…?"_

"_Had ter do it, didn't you see him flailing aroun' like a village eejit?"_

Looking up, he saw Merida and Rapunzel standing over him, dressed in their casual clothes. Sunlight streamed through the open windows. The fifth year dorm was as cluttered as ever, especially from the party last night. The other beds had their curtains drawn, their owners sleeping soundly inside. A foot was sticking out from under the maroon hangings in a nearby four-poster bed.

"_What are you girls doing in the boys' dormitory!?"_ Hiccup yelled, startled.

He shot up to his feet with an armful of bedsheets.

"Oh, shut up," Merida planted her hands on her hips, "Don' be so dramatic."

"_Yeah…it's not like you were sleeping in your underwear…"_ came an amused yawn.

They all turned to see Jack on his bed, the curtains pulled back. He was lying on his back, arms and legs sprawled like a defeated soldier with a large leather-bound book lying over his face. Looks like he was reading early in the morning. Odd…

"_Come to think of it, glad I'm not underdressed, too…" _he added with a chuckle.

Ignoring him, the girls turned back to Hiccup.

"Well, good morning!" Rapunzel smiled apologetically.

"Good morning to you," Hiccup nodded, plucking up his pillows on the floor, "I can't say the same for _you, _though…" he grinned at Merida.

"Haha," she snorted, "Get dressed, we're going to…_ahem, Tooth._"

"Oh," Hiccup shrugged, dropping his sheets on his bed and suddenly looked back to her in realization.

"_Oh…" _

"Yes," Rapunzel said, the two of them nodding.

"Wait, what do you want with Tooth?" Jack asked, sitting up on his clearly unmade bed, the book clattering to the floor. They all turned to him in surprise.

"We—?" Rapunzel pursed her lips.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hiccup cut in.

"You're going to Professor Tooth?" Jack shrugged, picking up his staff leaning on his bedside table, "It's Saturday, what for?"

"Oh, yeah, we're going to her!" Merida lied, grinning sheepishly, "We were gonna…"

"—_get Remedial Transfiguration!"_

"_Yeah, extra credit…"_

"_You know how it is, heh…"_

"Okay…?" Jack raised an eyebrow, hopping off his bed, eyeing them warily as he plucked the fallen book off the floor, "Whatever floats your boat…_no way I'm signing up for classes on weekends…_"

Letting out a sigh of relief as Jack turned away, Merida glared down at Hiccup.

"_Weren'y yeh the one who told us to go there 'arly_?" she pointed out, voice low, _"Now what's this about a…missing wing or somethin'?"_

"_Tailfin," _Rapunzel cut in, _"But that's close enough, yeah…"_

Merida just rolled her eyes, tugging at the scarf around her neck.

"I'll—I'll tell you downstairs, alright?" Hiccup muttered, kneeling in front of his trunk, digging through piles of unfolded clothes, "Now will you please let me get dressed!?"

"Just hurry up," Rapunzel said.

"Seriously, are you even _allowed _in the boys' dormitory!?" Hiccup hissed, grabbing a green sweater.

"Yeah, well, the Founders thought girls more trustworthy than boys, so…" Rapunzel grinned, exchanging amused glances with Merida.

"Aw, come on, Hiccup…do you have anything else to hide from them?" Jack suddenly joined in. He passed by them on the way out with his staff in one hand and the book on the other. Shooting him a smirk, he disappeared out of the door, but not before one final comment.

"_You even go to the toilet with them…"_

Rapunzel and Merida burst into fits of laughter as he disappeared out into the hallway.

Hiccup scoffed, "Why, I—!?"

Tossing up his hands in the air and kicking his shoes out from under the bed, Hiccup groaned, "You guys are really enjoying my discomfort, aren't you?"

"Sum'mat," Merida nodded.

"You, know, I did tell you Jack's…Jack's not what he seems…" Hiccup said, throwing clothes on top of his bedspreads.

"This again?" Rapunzel sighed, plopping down on his bed, "You're paranoid, Hic…"

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I'm not right," Hiccup held up his hands, getting to his feet, "I know what I heard, I know what I saw. He's with the teachers, I'm telling you!"

Merida snorted, "So wha' are they, some sort o' Anti-Dragon Commission?"

"Well—maybe!" Hiccup shrugged, sitting down beside Rapunzel, looking to them both, "Look, you guys are my best friends, you know that."

"We're yer only friends at tha'," Merida added.

"_Thanks, _that's not really helping…" Hiccup looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, "Anyways, you trust me in keeping a fire-breathing dragon in a school and yet you don't believe me on this?"

"It's not like that, Hic," Rapunzel smiled, "We do trust you, but Jack's our friend, too."

"After all those runnin' around and coverin' fer us and the whole house, " Merida said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought yeh'd come to trust the lad."

"I do!" Hiccup said, "I mean—_to a point! _Just hear me out. Toothless is in danger, I won't let anyone hurt him just because…"

"…he attacked the people around him?" Rapunzel finished.

Hiccup lowered his head and didn't say anything. Merida rolled her eyes with a groan and sat down on his other side, patting his shoulder.

"We know, we know, he didn' do it on pa'rpose…" she said reassuringly, "And we believe yeh. As far as I'm concerned, he's a sweet lil' dragon with a taste for good trout…"

"Thanks…" Hiccup breathed.

"And, hey, you'll never know. We might find a solution for this soon, hm?" smiled Rapunzel.

"…the only thing that'll solve this is if we could prove something's egging him on," Hiccup shrugged, "If they catch him, he could be executed…you know how tough the Ministry is on dragons."

Merida's eyes widened. She suddenly stood up, "Tha's it!"

"What?" Hiccup and Rapunzel chorused.

Wheeling around to face them, there was a smile on Merida's face, "We'll find wha'ever's makin 'im attack!"

Rapunzel gasped, "You're right! Then he'll be proven innocent!"

"Well, good luck to us…" Hiccup moaned. It was easier said than done. He hadn't even noticed something different about Toothless when he's with him…

"Stop soundin' like a sourpuss," Merida scolded, "Now, come on, let's get 'im some food…"

"One more thing," Hiccup raised a hand.

"What?" they asked.

"_Get out of the boys' dormitory and let me dress!" _he wheezed, _"Please!"_

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," Merida grinned, ushering Rapunzel along to the door, "Come on, lassie, yeh don' want to get on a _woman's_ bad side so 'arly in the mornin'!"

"Not. Funny." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh, wait!" Rapunzel squeaked, suddenly stopping at the doorway, "Hic, did you have a bad dream?"

"What? Why?"

"You were tossing and turning in your blankets," she shrugged.

"…_that's why I had ter kick yeh off," _Merida chuckled behind her.

Hiccup's face reddened, remembering the dream before.

"_Get out!"_

The girls ran down the stairs giggling before a flying pillow could hit them.

Oh, Thor's beard. Hiccup sure was better off that the house didn't start dancing last night…

* * *

"…_yes, it looks like that, wait_—_thinner tail, Sandy, it sort o' look like a gecko's of some sort,"_ Bunnymund hunched over beside the Charms Professor, who was trying to sketch the dragon he was describing.

"Looking good," Tooth complimented from the top of a bookcase, perched lightly with her wings fluttering behind her. The headmaster's office was bright early that winter morning, fire was already in the hearth, warming up the ornate circular room. Most headmasters in their portraits still slept peacefully, while other watched on with interest or were simply absent—off to visit other paintings in the castle.

"Finally! We get 'zhis devil!" North laughed heartily, walking over to them, "Fruitcake, anyone?"

"No, thanks, we're good," Bunnymund said without even glancing, _"…frills on the head, they sort of look like horns, actually, or a lot of ears…"_

"I'll go contact the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Tooth squealed, flying down from her perch, a blue and green blur.

"No, wait, Toothy! We do not have a name yet," North reminded her.

The Transfiguration professor skidded to a halt in midair, and grinned toothily, "Oh, okay, but we'll get it soon—right?"

"Not unless Sandy could get this thing right," Bunnymund chuckled.

Sandy frowned and slammed the pencil on the table, pointing to the unfinished sketch while glaring at Bunnymund demandingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bunny held up his paws, "Just joking with ya, mate, you draw fine…"

Sandy picked up the pencil and got on with his work, golden pictograms popping over his head indistinctly, the shape of Bunny's head, paintbrushes and eggs as if saying, _"…you do it, then if you're so clever! Go on, go on!"_

"Because I can't _draw _a friggin' lizard!" Bunnymund huffed.

"Oh, stop it, you guys…" Tooth rolled her eyes with a smile at the corner of her brightly tinted lips.

"Where is Jack? He should be here," North asked, glancing up to Tooth who was flitting about restlessly.

"Oh, Sandy and I left the Dragon Manual with him, thought he'd have more spare time to look into it that us…" she said.

"In that case, _we're never going to find it," _Bunnymund chuckled, "I haven't seen Frost open a single book in class since term started!"

"_Hey!" _came Jack's voice as he opened the door, the large manual tucked under his arm.

Walking into the room with furrowed eyebrows, he let out a scoff.

"I do read—I do that quite often, actually, yet people are still surprised…"

"Good morning, Jack!" Tooth greeted cheerfully, zooming towards him, "Have you brushed your teeth this morning? _Have you flossed?"_

"I…" Jack began, then suddenly heading off towards the others, not finishing his sentence.

"There he is!" boomed North, "Jack Frost! What have we found so far!?"

"Well, I was only looking for a _"bloody lizard"_, as Bunnymund described it," he shrugged, dropping the book with a heavy thud on the table, Sandy skillfully lifted his pencil off the paper as the table shook, leaving his pristine drawing unharmed.

"I wasn't even sure what I was looking for, so, nothing. I found nothing."

"Well, lucky for you, I got a good look at the beast," Bunnymund said, "Sandy's got its looks on paper pretty spot on."

"You found it?" Jack asked, "Where?"

"Swimming in the Black Lake."

"Really?"

"Of course not—_in the forest Where else, ya gumby?"_

"Didn't it attack you?" Jack grinned, "Shame…"

"It was in its lair!" North guffawed beside him, "We found it, Jack! The Dragon's Lair!"

"Really?" a smile crossed Jack's face, watching Sandy sketch. He was touching it up quite nice, small hands working delicately, "Let's go, then!"

"The Ministry will send in people, it'll be better if we let them deal with it. Us rushing in there would only alert the dragon." Tooth explained, hovering over the table, arms crossed, "All we have to do is identify it, as the Commissioner said. Dragons differ a lot, you know that?"

"Of course, I do," Jack said, "I've been looking through that book, they look terrible. Like boggarts badly put together…"

Tooth just smiled, "Some of them are pretty…_oh, those teeth…_"

An exclamation mark popped over Sandy's head as he lifted the piece of parchment off the table with both hands. They all leaned forward expectantly.

"Very good…" North nodded slowly, a hand to his bearded chin as they all stared at the drawing.

"Wait, there's something wrong with it," Bunnymund said.

"I know…wasn't it supposed to be missing a wing?" Tooth pointed out.

"No, no, it wasn't a wing, I saw it," the pooka insisted.

"What are you saying, Bunny?" asked North.

Sandy lowered the parchment back on the table as Bunnymund picked up the pencil. They all watched anxiously as he erased half the tail fin of the dragon.

"A tail!" North exclaimed.

"But that thing is huge…" Tooth pointed to the folded contraption lying on the headmaster's desk across the room.

"_No wonder it did not have a suitable design for a flying appendage…"_ North muttered almost to himself, arms crossed, stroking his snow-white beard. Always meticulous with plans, "A tail fin…? It make much more sense…"

"Well, we seemed to have underestimated its size," Tooth pouted, "Still, compared to other kinds—that dragon is pretty…feather-weight."

"Whatever size it is, it's got to get out of here, _or else,_" Bunnymund said firmly.

Sandy nodded, handing the drawing to Tooth.

"Hmm…I don't think I've seen this in the book," she hummed as she looked at it.

"Maybe we just all missed it," Jack shrugged, walking to the window and peeking out. Students were heading off to Hogsmeade, they were but moving spots on the snow…

"Maybe…" Tooth said, "I'll send it right away."

As they all headed for their own separate agendas, North pulled Jack aside to talk with him privately. Wheeling him towards the windows, North asked him about something that had been shoved to the back of his mind.

"So, Jack…how is your own assignment coming?"

Jack looked up at the wizened headmaster, not really sure what to say.

"…I haven't found anything."

Nicholas St. North only nodded his head in understanding and clapped him on the back, "No matter! You'll be able to look into it better when the trouble with the dragon is over…anyways, what is 'zhis I heard about you brewing trouble, eh?"

"I don't know about what you hard, but I thought you knew what you signed up for when you put me in here," Jack grinned.

"Suspension exactly wasn't what I had in mind," north raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, it's Pitch! He'd expel his students for no reason!"

"Still, though, Gryffindor house has been lagging behind in house points because you _actually provoking _Pitch to deduct them," North said, crossing his arms and heading over to his desk.

Jack ran a hand through his snow-white hair, in disbelief, "Gryffindor just won, or weren't you watching yesterday? And there is no way I'm putting up with Pitch-I'm not even a real student here! Just give back whatever points Pitch took away because of me!"

Letting out a sigh, North leaned down, hunching his tall stature, "I cannot."

"What? Why?!" Jack tossed up his hands, "I'm not even a real Gryffindor!"

"…yes, you are."

Jack looked up to the old bespectacled headmaster in his portrait who spoke. He looked down on Jack with his light-blue eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. The plate under his frame said, _Albus Dumbledore. _

"You have been sorted by the hat without prejudice, you dwell in these very halls, walk these very floors," he said, voice wise yet firm, "Whatever you are outside, in this school, you are a student."

"Very inspiring," Jack rolled his eyes, "But my point was,"

He turned to North with half-lidded eyes.

"…_why the heck would you hire Pitch Black as a teacher?"_

(scene cut)

"Goodness, poor laddie…" Merida clucked her tongue as they looked at Toothless' tail.

Struggling to keep his tail on the ground, Hiccup was finally shaken off by the irritated dragon, landing on the snow with a thud a few feet away, hitting the empty basket they used as a fish-hauler.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked as he got up, shaking snow of his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, used to it…" he grinned.

Toothless slinked away and breathed fire on the ground, melting the snow and charring the frozen ground underneath. He circled it meticulously and plopped down on top of the flames, deciding it was comfortable enough.

"Really, I've never noticed before," Rapunzel said, shifting her lavender mufflers over her ears, Gryffindor scarf reaching up to her nose.

"Me, nai'ther," Merida agreed, crossing her arms as her breath misted in the cold.

"Really? You guys never did?" Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows with a smile.

He walked over to Toothless and knelt beside him, giving his reptilian friend a pat on the forehead.

"Well, see 'ere, Hic," Merida said, raising a finger, "If I see a darn dragon I think I won't be lookin' at its tail, I'll be bit too preoccupied with its head and where it is so I'd avoid getting' eaten."

Rapunzel sniggered.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes as they neared.

"Anyway, he can't fly without that prosthetic tail-fin I was talking about," he explained.

"And you're sure you've searched everywhere?" Rapunzel asked as they sat down in front of the other two. The ground was warm from the fire…

"I have," Hiccup nodded, edging aside when Toothless nudged at him and laid his snout on his lap, "But you know, this is the Dark Forest…maybe acromantulas took it away when he dropped it."

Rapunzel shivered at the mention of the creatures, _"Ugh, spiders…"_

"Must've hurt," Merida half-grimaced, looking at Toothless' tail curled about him, "It looks like someone ripped it off on purpose or somethin'…"

"Well, uh, not exactly…"

"Not exactly!?" Rapunzel snapped up, "What are you talking about?"

"I…I was the one who sort of…took half his tail away."

They both gasped, eyes widened. Hiccup looked at the two of them uncertainly, frozen in shock. Toothless tilted his head, letting out a puzzled rumble, his pupils dilated.

"_How dare yeh do that!?" _Merida outraged.

"_Ruffian! Thug!" _Rapunzel stammered, struggling with what to say and tossed up her hands, _"HICCUP, FIND YOUR HUMANITY!"_

"Guys, I didn't—"

"_Yeh were the reason fer all this mess! If yeh didn' CRIPPLE poor Toothless, he'd be free righ' ne'ow!"_

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Hiccup snapped, waving his hands in front of him, "Okay? I didn't mean to! It was long time ago, things were different then, okay!?"

"Well, he's pretty stuck ter yeh no matter what…" Merida huffed.

"He can't fly without me, that's one thing…" Hiccup grinned. Toothless raised up his head and puffed a breath at him before sneaking off towards the edge of the lake. Merida fell back chortling…and snorting, clutching her stomach and pointing at him.

"Wha—!? Ew, dude, _blech_…" Hiccup choked.

"Dragon's breath that bad?" Rpunzel snickered.

"Only on mornings…" Hiccup said, shaking it off.

"Hey, you said he can't fly without you, right?" Rapunzel inquired, taking a hold of Merida's hand an pulling her up to proper again, "How's does that work?"

"Well…I have a saddle, I can shift the tail's movement from it, why?"

"Nothing, it's just, I never saw him wearing that saddle, how could he lose that tail, then?"

"Oh, I disconnected it, left the tail on just in case and hid the saddle away."

"'Cause if someone sees a rampaging dragon with a saddle, it's pretty obvious it's got a own'ar," Merida cut in, "Same with horses."

"Right." Hiccup nodded.

"But…" Rapunzel began, fiddling with her fingers, "How could he have set the Quidditch stands and the East Wing on fire if he can't take to the air without you…?"

Merida turned to her. She's got a point.

"He can actually fly a bit low," Hiccup tilted his head, "And Toothless was wearing the tail, too, that would have made it a bit easier, though he could lose balance. Besides, he could've set the stands on fire even on the ground…"

"Righ', but tha' East Wing's in the sixth floor," Merida pointed out.

Hiccup pouted, "You did see me on him just hanging on to the Gryffindor Tower outside your window, right? Toothless can climb stuff if he put his mind into it…"

"Oh, o'course…" Merida nodded slowly.

"What exactly are you on to, 'Punzel?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, really," she shrugged, "I'm just having a bit of an ominous feeling about something…"

* * *

All three of them actually stayed indoors that weekend, sitting around the fire in the deserted common room, sipping chocolate and simply telling stories. Everyone was off to Hogsmeade. They had the whole Tower to themselves. Even Jack wasn't around (much to Hiccup's satisfaction), though they saw him a few times around the castle, looking rather preoccupied.

Come Monday morning, the nagging at the pit of Rapunzel's stomach didn't ease. Jokingly, Merida told her to go to the hospital wing. Nothing out of sorts was happening. Things were going as smoothly as they could in Hogwarts. Morale was high among the Gryffindors, though their house standing was fourth right next to Ravenclaw; the points were neck-and-neck. They could easily catch up if they get points in class as much as on the field.

"…_we're taking down Slytherin, we are!"_ Merida slammed down her goblet after she drained it of pumpkin juice.

"Easy, champ, you aren't flying in any more games until after the holidays…" Hiccup said, not looking up from his morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Done braidin', Punz'?" Merida turned to her from across the table as she shoveled buttered toast on her plate.

Rapunzel was just staring up blankly at the fluttering owls pouring in from the Great Hall's doors with packages and letters, her fingers fiddling with loose locks of her hair. As the winter went on, everyone had begun to find comfort being indoors (Professor Bunnymund, most of all, who hated the cold), which, for most of the year was their absolute source of boredom, especially during class.

Everything went on as they usually did, though in a slower pace.

"Oi!" Merida snapped at her.

"Oh—what were you saying?" Rapunzel said with a quick smile.

"Nothin'…" Merida stared at her suspiciously, "Are yeh openin' yer letters?"

Hiccup glanced down at the handful of unopened letters stacked together beside Rapunzel's bowl of cereal. They sure didn't look like Quibbler subscriptions…

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel grinned and shoved the letters into her bag.

"Hey, guys, weren't you supposed to be having classes this morning?"

They glanced to see Jack walking up towards them, snowy hair askew, wearing rather underdressed in basic uniform robes with everyone in the castle all wrapped up in coats, scarves, gloves and mufflers.

"Oh, righ'…" Merida raised a finger and dug into her bag, pulling out her schedule card, _"Divination_—up in the North Tow'ar."

"Divination, huh?" Hiccup snorted, "Drinking tea leaves with old Professor Trelawney, Merida?"

"Oh, ra'elly?" she scoffed, "Well, _I've signed yeh all up for it, too!"_

"What!?" Hiccup and Rapunzel chorused.

"Oh, bad luck," Jack smirked, plopping down beside them.

"You, too, Frost."

"Hey! What gave you the right to do that!?"

"Profess'ur Bunnymund did," she shrugged, much to Jack's displeasure, "Look, we need extra classes fer the O.W.L.s, besides, wha' class would yeh rather take, hm? Music? Ancient Runes?"

"Excuse me, I'd rather be poring over a rock for an hour in Ancient Runes than in Trelawney's tower," Hiccup groaned, "She's an old fart, you know that?"

"Hey, she's not that bad" Rapunzel defended, "But yeah, rather Ancient Runes than her. I'd rather not know when I'm going to die, thanks…"

"Why!? Why Divination of all things!?" Hiccup demanded, crossing his arms.

"Yeh don' expect me to be sittin' aroun' in Muggle Studies. All extra lessons are terrible, but we 'ave to get at least an _Exceeds Expectations_ in them." Merida mumbled in reply as she shoved the schedule back into her bag.

"And you think Divination is the way to go?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, all we 'ave ter do is predict the worst tha' could happen," Merid shrugged with a smile, "Trelawney likes predictions like those. Makes a lot o' those, as I remember."

"…and you just had to drag us along." Hiccup let out a breath.

"Never got into her classes, but I heard she's quite a crackpot," Jack huffed.

Predictions, foresights. Most of the students that go into her classroom come out creeped. She rarely comes down from her tower and when she does, people try to keep out of the way lest he predict their sudden demise walking down the stairs. Apparently, she had been teaching in the school nearly her whole life, even long before the Battle of Hogwarts and she didn't seem to be planning to retire anytime soon. She could end up like Professor Binns, teaching even after death.

"It's final, _we're all goin' ter Divination!" _Merida shushed them all.

"I hate you…" Hiccup seethed.

"Just _please, _anything other than Divination!" Rapunzel fell forwards on the table, her forehead hitting the top of her books with a thud.

"You guys seem pretty desperate," said Jack, poking around a broccoli with a fork.

"Anything but a class with Trelawney!" Hiccup pleaded.

Merida sighed, "Arigh'! Arithmancy, then! We can spend all afternoon solvin' equati'uns!"

The other three snapped up, exchanging wide-eyed looks then suddenly got up, gathering their books.

"_Yeah, let's go to Divination…" _they all agreed.


	28. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

_(Author's notes: I had originally planned for either Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown to be the Divination teacher (the latter being less likely since she may have died at the Battle of Hogwarts, though this is not certain in the book, however she was shown dead in the last movie) but instead, I went with good ol' Trelawney. My little sister was watching the Harry Potter movies for the first time and Trelawney's line simply held on to me,"…Hogwarts is my home!"_

_Thanks, guys, for the support! I'm really in bad times right now. In a few weeks, I start college in a big city a thousand miles away from home. Gah, I'm really nervous. And my friends aren't around for support. Well, let's say they're too busy with their own college transitions, as well…_

_Glad at least you guys are here, sorta._

_Side note: one more chapter after this, then it's Christmas! That is, if I finally figure out what the heck's gonna happen to them. Believe me; I'm just as clueless as you guys._

_Anyways, I'm really struggling of what to do with the Christmas Chapter. A lot of readers are wanting a "Snoggletogg" related Christmas for Hiccup, but, dunno, I think if I try that, I'll end up with a practically the same short story as the Dreamworks' "Gift of the Night Fury". Oh, well, gotta stumble, no? _

_I'll just make it up as I go along._

_Moving on_—_brace yourselves, mates, though I'm not sure if I did well enough for this chapter for anyone to brace themselves. Enjoy.) _

* * *

The journey to the North Tower was a long one. Five years in Hogwarts haven't really done much to make the students feel less exhausted walking up and down its lengthy passages and corridors daily, not to mention the underground trek to the dungeons, and the trips to the greenhouses at the back of the castle and then to the Groundskeeper's Hut on the other side _across _a whole field at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

They had been in the North Tower before, all except Jack. Though nearly everyone in the fifth year class have dropped the subject from their schedules as soon as they could following the year they first met Professor Trelawney in their third year.

"There's—got—to—be—a—shortcut," Hiccup panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"Apparently in a magical school where rooms appear and disappear, _there isn't one!" _Rapunzel groaned bitterly, holding on to the cold stone railing. Her legs felt as heavy as lead, "I don't even remember where the classroom is anymore…"

"I think it's this way," said Merida, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Hiccup, "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out the window—well, actually, you can't, the frost's too thick for some reason…_this winter's pretty weird…_"

Jack was watching the painting. A fat, dapple-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Jack had gotten used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another, but they never ceased to amuse him. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing the four of them, "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing threw him off balance and he landed face-down in the grass.

"Well, that was expected," Hiccup chuckled, "Come on, guys before Sir Cadogan could get up…"

"This place is ridiculous…" Jack muttered with a grin, following them up another flight of steps.

"_He's mental, that one…"_ Merida added.

They climbed the last few stairs and emerged onto a tiny landing where most of the mixed-up class was assembled. There were no doors off the landing, much to Jack's befuddlement, but Rapunzel nudged him in the shoulder and pointed up the ceiling where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

_Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher, _it read.

"Profess'ur! We're all 'ere a'ready!" Merida called out impatiently.

As though in answer to her demand, the trapdoor suddenly opened and silvery ladder descended right at their feet.

"After you," Hiccup said to Merida, grinning.

"Oh, fer goodness' sakes…" Merida scoffed as no one in the landing seemed to be willing to go up. She took ahold of the ladder and started to climb. Jack followed after her, chuckling at the looks on everyone's faces. It seemed like they disliked the class more than he imagined.

He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen in the castle. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom, at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular table were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. The windows were open though that didn't help lift the gloom from the place, the frosted windows cast a rather sad light in from the cloudy sky without a single patch of blue. It was stiflingly warm, even in that frigid day, and the fire was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers tubs of candles, may packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Hiccup appeared over Jack's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"You might wanna keep out of her sight…" he said, "A new face means new… well, you'll see."

"What?" Jack turned to him, but he just shrugged and headed off to a table in the corner beside the one Merida and Rapunzel ahd sat down in.

"Hey, where is she?" Rapunzel asked in a hush as they neared.

"Welcome…" came a soft, misty sort of voice, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Jack fell down beside Hiccup unexpectedly as an old woman appeared in front of the class. His knees had given way in surprise, landing him on a pouf.

She was startling. His immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the light, revealing her to be very thin; her glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, her arms and hands encrusted with bangles and rings. Her rather poofy white hair was held back by a bandanna.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said. Everyone climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank into poufs.

"Surprised, eh?" Merida said to Jack from the other table.

"No, not really…" said Jack, "Well, sort of…"

"She's not bad, but…" Hiccup mumbled under his breath, "Professor Trelawney's not exactly one of the most favored teachers in the school…"

"Thank you all for choosing the ancient and most noble art of Divination for your elective…" Professor Trelawney continued, looking around the room, "Although I could see that not even half of you here possess the Inner Eye…"

The class was composed of the Four Houses, students mixed up for the extra lessons. They had gotten used to Professor Trelawney's unsettling airy tone of voice and subtle disdain for those without the "second sight". Some were simply chatting in whispers among themselves or gawking at their classmates.

"…_hey, look, that's Frost isn't it?"_

"…_never seen him in this class before…"_

"…_well, the other three are here, no surprise he is, as well…"_

"I think…" Rapunzel said, leaning towards Merida, "They're talking about us."

"…_really, to see the 'Big Four' in Divination…"_

"What did they call us?" Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. Jack just grinned as a couple of Hufflepuff girls turned away, giggling when he looked their direction.

"Ah—quite nice to see familiar faces," Professor Trelawney continued as she walked around the room, "It seems like those whom I have already warned of not having the Sight have continued to pursue the most difficult of all magical arts. There is very little I could teach you, especially if you did not show any talent in this ancient field earlier on…"

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement.

"_Is it just me or is she telling us to get out?" _Jack sniggered. Rapunzel stifled her chuckle while Merida snorted, lowering their heads as not to attract any unwanted attention from the Divination teacher.

"May witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face, "It is a Gift granted to few. You, girl!"

At her sudden exclamation, all turned to Rapunzel whom she was pointing to. She nearly toppled off her pouf.

"—is your mother quite well, my dear?" she asked.

Everyone watched on anxiously.

"I…I think so," Rapunzel gulped, her eyes shifting at all the starers.

"Oh…I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Rapunzel's eyes widened, turning to Hiccup in alarm. He just crossed his arms and shook his head, unconvinced.

"We will be reviewing basic methods of Divination this year and also the advanced lessons in preparation for your O.W.L.s…" Professor Trelawney continued placidly, "For today we will be checking with tea leaves—by the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Hiccup, "beware a red-haired woman."

At that, he gave a startled glance at Merida who scoffed at his suspicious look.

"Don' yeh dare," she muttered.

Turning back to the front of the class, Hiccup edged away from her, clasping his hands together. It was good advice, after that crazy dream dance…

"We shall be covering palmistry, tarot-reading, fire-omens and crystal gazing, though I believe we will not get on much since a bout of winter flu this week will send nearly everyone going home two days earlier for the holidays…I, myself will lose voice."

Everyone exchanged glances at another prediction.

"_Bout of flu…?"_ Jack grinned, "Interesting."

"You, dear, what is your name!?"

Jack shot up, Professor Trelawney was suddenly in front of his and Hiccup's table, gigantic dragonfly-eyes staring at him almost accusingly.

"J-Jack Frost?" he said, raising an eyebrow at the eccentric teacher.

"_Here we go…"_ Hiccup sighed with a grin, sitting back, amused.

"I see a dark terrible shadow in your future," she said, snatching up Jack's hands with her own pale wrinkled ones, "Best you find what you have been searching for as soon as possible to prevent a terrible event…!"

Jack remained silent, like he had a realization of something. Everyone looked on, wide-eyed.

"I 'ope this another misread…" Merida rolled her eyes.

"…oh, dear boy…my poor, dear boy…death is dancing behind you!" Professor Trelawney whimpered.

At that, even Hiccup sat frozen. Predictions of death were common around Professor Trelawney, but somehow everyone never got used to it. There would always be an unfortunate student in every year who would receive a deathly visit.

To their surprise, Jack suddenly snorted, lowering his head as he stifled his laughter.

"Of course, Professor…" he said, nodding rather solemnly with pursed lips.

"Seriously?" Rapunzel shook her head, smiling. Jack was itching to laugh.

"I'm glad you accept your fate," Professor Trelawney let his hands go, "Oh, Hiccup, my dear?"

Hiccup snapped, eyes wide, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you mind passing me that large silver teapot beside you?"

"Oh…" Hiccup heaved sigh of relief and stood up to retrieve the teapot, "Of course, ma'am."

Professor Trelawney took the teapot form his hands with a smile, "Thank you, dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading—it will happen this afternoon."

Hiccup's lung seemed to have shut down. He fell back on his seat, shaken. The professor turned away casually, saying instructions to the rest of the class.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, giving Hiccup a pat on the shoulder. He didn't reply and sat there, eyes transfixed in the air.

"Hic?" Rapunzel asked, edging over to him, "Hiccup, what were you dreading?"

"Come on, yeh yerself said her predictions don't come true," said Merida, "She predicts a student's death every year and nothin' 'appens. Look, she just said Jack was goin' ter die!"

"Heh, like that's gonna happen…" said Jack confidently.

"I know, I know…" Hiccup stammered, "It's just…surprising, is all."

"…_please collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it…"_ Professor Trelawney said.

"I'll get your cup of tea, Hic," she smiled and got up, a lump in her throat.

She had a cup for her and Hiccup filled in front of the class where Professor Trelawney sat on her winged armchair.

"…oh, my dear?" the old witch suddenly said as she turned to leave.

"Yes, professor?"

"I believe you need to take this class more seriously, you have an aura around you, I believe. A receptivity to the resonances of the future, undeveloped as they may be…" she smiled, "Though, I couldn't say the same for your redheaded friend there…"

Rapunzel nodded curtly and continued on her way.

"_Oh, I hope not…" _she mumbled.

If she had the Second sight, then that nagging feeling she had was not a good omen.

* * *

"WHAT DO OU MEAN _'UNTIL AFTER HOLIDAYS'!?" _ the headmaster outraged as the Commissioner's face in the flames shrank away at the sudden outburst. The circular headmaster's office nearly shook, the previous headmasters in their portraits flinched.

"Headmaster, calm down…" Professor Tooth reminded beside him.

"You cannot postpone 'zhis matter any longer!" North demanded on the clearly terrified ministry official across the flames.

"_I_—_I'm very sorry, headmaster, but all of my available people will be on leave from tomorrow until the end of the holidays, even if we could come over to the school, we have no inkling as of yet what this dragon is…" _the commissioner stammered.

North let out a sigh, touching his forehead, "Toothy, how is that going?"

"We're searching every source we can," she smiled apologetically.

"_As are we, professor," _the commissioner added, _"But none of our data shows a match to your sketch by far…"_

"What do you propose we do, then, sir?" Tooth asked the official, her bright robes glinting in the firelight.

"_Keep the beast under surveillance, but not to be provoked. Keep to research and preparations and we will be able to capture it with the most minimal damage to school grounds…"_

"Well?" Toothiana sighed, looking to North who was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"_It is best to wait until the end of the holidays. Even if we are able to catch the dragon, we cannot deal with it safely unless we have the cooperation of the Romanian Conservatory, which, at the moment are still processing our request…" _said the commissioner in the fire.

"Unacceptable," North finally stated, "None of my students or teachers will be put in danger any longer."

"_But, sir!" _exclaimed the commissioner, _"Nearly all your students and staff will be leaving the school this winter_—_and the dragon has had no recent attack. It would be wise to take precautionary measures and prepare. We would only be warning it by making a move. And also_—_if this specie is so hard to narrow down, then it must be of some value in the name of research and Draconian study…"_

North turned his back on the commissioner.

"Fine," he said gruffly, "But if I find the beast slinking out of its hole…"

He suddenly turned to Bunny by the door who was leaning back on a pillar, an arm across his chest, the other, holding up a boomerang thoughtfully to his chin, a devious glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, sir?" he smirked.

"…you know what to do."

* * *

"_Use your 'innah eye' ter see the future! _Ha!" Merida guffawed as they ran down the stairs, "All I saw was a brown glob in Rapunzel's teacup!"

"What was in your up, anyways?" said Jack, jumping three steps down.

"Er…bad luck, bad luck, then a sudden good turn of for'tune aroun' Christmas-time…" she shrugged.

Rapunzel shifted her books in her arms, eyeing Hiccup worriedly. He walked, head hung and eyes misty. He was still worried about that prediction…?

"Hey, _Horrendous!" _Jack called up to him in noticing his blank expression.

"Still anxious!?" Merida gaped, "Thought Trelawney was 'an ol' crackpot' like yeh said?"

He didn't say anything. Hiccup kept his eyes glued to his feet, steps deathly slow.

"He can't hear you…" Rapunzel sighed.

"Really?" Jack tilted his head, stopping in the middle of the stairs and swiped the crook of his staff at Hiccup's feet. Ice spread over the stone in the blink of an eye. As Hiccup took another step—he slipped and fell back, sliding down a few feet with a sudden yelp.

His bag flew off to one side, books scattered. There was even a suspicious smashing sound of an ink bottle.

"_Ow! WHY would you do that!?" _he shouted as he staggered to his feet.

"Yeh awake now?" Merida grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Don't start chasing eachother again, guys…" Rapunzel sighed as Hiccup shot Jack a glare. She stooped down to gather Hiccup's things.

"Okay, okay, sorry…" Jack snickered and grabbing his notebook lying open on the floor.

It was filled with drawings and sketches.

"_Hey, what's this…?"_

"Give that back!" Hiccup's arms shot out to snatch the notebook away.

Jumping aside agilely, Jack peered down its contents.

"Why, wha's in tha' notebook?" Merida asked, standing up with an armful of textbooks.

Hiccup gave her an alarmed look. There was no time to explain. That notebook was filled with drawings of dragons and…

"These look pretty good, actually," Jack suddenly said, looking up from the pages, "Never knew you liked dragons so much…"

Rapunzel skittered over to him and peered over his shoulder, looking for something…a sketch of agirls she could not recognize the last time…

"…darn, where is it…" she muttered.

"Where's wha'?" Merida asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Rapunzel beamed and dropped a couple of books into Hiccup's arms.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and flipped through the pages. The drawings were detailed sketches, each one as life-like as they could get. Probably good enough for illustrations in the book _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them. _Each was marked with names in Hiccup's nearly unreadable handwriting. Zippleback. Gronckle. Monstrous Nightmare. Even foreign ones like the Norwegian Ridgeback. Swedish Shortsnout. Welsh Green. Chinese Fireball . Hungarian Horntail.

"You're interested in dragons?" he smirked, "Never would have guessed…"

Hiccup's heart drummed. His breath shallowed. What if he found out…?

Then he came across a series of drawings of just one kind of dragon. Dark. Sleek. With large eyes, sturdy legs and a slender tail. It looked simpler than the other illustrations. It was unique.

And very easily recognized.

He had not seen this one in the Dragon Manual.

But he had seen it. It was the same one in Sandy's sketch.

"These are all…accurate, right?" Jack slowly said.

Hiccup gulped, _"…yes."_

Merida turned from one to the other, puzzled. There seemed to be something going on she was not seeing. Rapunzel looked to her only to receive a shrug.

Jack looked down to the corner of the page where he saw Hiccup's untidy scrawl.

_Night Fury._

"I have to go," he suddenly said, tossing the notebook to Hiccup and heading back up the stairs in a hurry.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Rapunzel called out.

"It's nothing!" he reassured, glancing over his shoulder, "You go on to lunch, I'll follow later!"

"Wha's the matter with tha' lad?" Merida pouted, "He looked like he had somethin' urgent…"

Hiccup's hands trembled as he slowly looked down to the notebook in his hands. He opened it to the page where his thumb was fitted, marking the part where Jack Frost was looking.

"_Toothless…" _he breathed, his dark green eyes wide with horror.

He went scampering down the stairs, pieces of parchment flying out of his bag. He had to get to him!

"Hiccup! Wait!" Rapunzel shouted after him as she and Merida trailed down the steps.

"_Hiccup! Where are yeh goin'!?" _

He had to find Toothless…

They were coming.

* * *

Scribbling down notes, the many leather-bound books lying open on the surface of his classroom desk turned their pages on their own. Sandy's amber eyes shifted from one marbled page to another, scanning the leaves for relevant sentences and illustrations.

The Charms classroom was empty, the four long tables cleared.

Professor ManSnoozie sat behind his desk, his chair piled up with books to level him with the tabletop.

"…it's got to be somewhere, right?" Jack sighed, leaning down beside him, watching the pages turn as if they were being blown by a gentle wind.

Sandy just shrugged. It had been a few moments since the wintry lad came bounding in while he was having tea with Toothiana, discussing the coming holiday break.

"_I found it! I found it!" _he was yelled breathlessly as he ran into the room.

"_Found what?" _Tooth asked, lowering her teacup as a question mark appeared over Sandy's hair.

Jack smiled and tapped the end of his staff on a copy of Sandy's dragon sketch half-hidden under a saucer.

"…_Night Fury."_

Faces lighting up, they hurriedly set off to work, Tooth zooming out the door in a blur of feathers to inform the Ministry.

"Is it that rare?" Jack let out a puff of air, grabbing the Dragon Manual off the table and (nearly dropping it from its weight) flipped through the pages.

Giving a curt nod, Sandy continued on his work, trying to find any and all there is to be said about the Night Fury, so far only coming up with a few notes of its infamy for being one of the first to set fire to villages when dragons attack in groups, and, strangely, to have the fewest sightings and whereabouts.

"…Bunny's not gonna stop stalking that things, huh?" he smirked as the blurry illustrations of the fire-breathing beasts whizzed between the leaves under his pale fingers.

Sandy beamed and shook his head.

Letting the book plop open as it neared its end pages, Jack found a strange page he had often overlooked when he was asked to scan the Manual.

Probably it was just an unprinted page, missed by its publishers or some other unfortunate mishap.

But as Jack held it in his hands, he noticed that the book was not so blank.

There were empty categories there, the same as other profiles of dragons. Only there was…less in it. There was not even an illustration.

The heading on the top of the page was short and simple.

"_Night Fury," _he breathed.

Something tugged at his gut. How could he have missed it all this time? Even though he didn't know the name at the time, he should have been looking more closely.

His brows furrowed as he read it. Though there was nothing much to read, in the first place.

"…_speed unknown, size unknown," _he muttered, _"…the unholy offspring of lightning and death, itself."_

Looking up from it, Jack had a quizzical look on his face. He glanced to Sandy who was not getting any further into his research and slowly turned back to the mostly empty page.

"…_never engage this dragon," _he continued, _"…your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you."_

He dropped the book on to the table with a small thud. Sandy looked to it and reviewed what few contents were written on it. Leaning over to grab the sketch, Jack dropped it over the empty middle of the book.

Sandy slid it over to himself, looking at it with a cryptic expression, especially at the blunt warning at the bottom.

"Well, Sandy," said he, pocketing his hands, "…I think you and Bunny are lucky to be alive."

* * *

"_Toothless!" _Hiccup called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"_Hiccup, fer goodness' sakes, wha' is goin' on!?"_ Merida demanded as they trailed after him through the trees.

"It's awfully cold," Rapunzel shivered, hugging herself, her breath visible.

Snow fluttered from the tops of the trees, continuing their endless, though gentle fall, the cold seeping into their skin. The air was crisp and frigid, and the forest chattering with the noises of its inhabitants.

"I have to find him!" Hiccup told them desperately as he wheeled around.

His freckles showed on his face in the low temperature, green eyes filled with dread.

"Is this abou' wha' Trelawney told ya!?" Merida panted, stopping in front of him. Her face was flushed, nose pink from the cold, "Curse this…I should'a never signed yeh lot inter tha' class…"

"…this is about Jack, isn't it?" Rapunzel said in a low voice, walking towards them carefully.

Hiccup pursed his lips and turned away, heading off towards the secret hollow.

"Is tha' it!?" Merida scoffed, stomping through the snow behind him, "Yer really gettin' too paranoid fer yer own good…"

Hiccup didn't say anything or even glanced back.

"Merida…" Rapunzel said, grabbing a hold of her friend's arm and giving her a firm look.

"_Just leave him be for now," _she said, her gut feeling getting stronger.

"Look, we're in'the woods on a school day, usually I'd be all over tha', but I kno'w Pitch Black isn't goin' ter miss this chance to get our sorry bottoms…" Merida noted, "Yer gettin' too far on this paranoia abou' Jack…"

"_Just go back!"_ Hiccup suddenly shouted, glancing over his shoulder.

Was that it? She trusts Jack more than him!?

"Wha' did you say ter me!?" Merida outraged, clenching her fists.

"I didn't ask you to follow!" Hiccup reminded, rather irritated as he turned to face them, _"Just go back if you don't even believe me!"_

Merida gritted her teeth and was about to run at him when Rapunzel yanked her back.

"Stop it, both of you!" she hissed, looking at one to the other fiercely. Her kind demeanor had shattered. If they weren't going to stop this, then she will.

"Now I have had enough with your trust issues, alright!?"

"She's the one with the problem…" Hiccup muttered.

"_Shut up!"_ Rapunzel snapped, clapping her hands together, "Now the two of you, _make-up_!"

"It's not my fault! He just yelled-!"

"_Now!"_

Hiccup lowered his head and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Merida crossed her arms and turned away. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and suddenly slapped Merida's arm.

"Ow! Fine, I'm sorry!" she grumbled.

"Great. Now, Hic, we're coming with you to Toothless, okay?" Rapunzel let out a sigh, and patted his shoulder, "We're just gonna check things out, see if anything's wrong. Whatever Trelawney said, it's better to be safe than sorry…"

With an uneasy truce, the headed off to the hollow, pulling their robes about them, warmth seeping out with every breath.

Hiccup's heart thrummed as they slid between the hidden passage in the rocks to arrive in the untouched hollow. They called out for him to be replied with silence.

"…bud, where are you!?" Hiccup called, running towards Toothless' little hideaway in the stone.

A dark form suddenly leapt out and pounced on him, sending him falling back on the snow.

The girls let out shocked gasps but soon eased when they recognized him.

Hiccup laughed as Toothless nuzzled him with his snout, letting out happy little growls.

"Oh, bud…" he smiled as he sat up and hugged him, Toothless' black eyes widened as they always did.

Merida let out a breath and smiled in seeing the genuine relief on Hiccup's face. Was he that worried…?

"Are you okay, bud? Are you hungry? Did anyone see you?" Hiccup ranted on, planting both hands on either side of the dragon's head and fussing over him like a worried mother.

"He's fine!" Rapunzel chuckled, "See? Nothing to worry about!"

In seeing them other two, Toothless bounded for them and gave them a nudge hello.

"Hey, lit'tle lizard…" Merida grinned, patting him on the forehead.

"Hey, we missed you, you know that!?" Rapunzel cooed as Toothless sat up and tried to smile, an eye twitching.

"So…wha' now, _Hiccup?" _said Merida, shrugging her bag off her shoulder.

"We wait." He replied, looking around the hollow.

And wait they did.

They gathered branches and twigs as Toothless blew fire on the ground, melting away the snow and leaving the warmed earth.

"_Incendio," _Hiccup said, setting the pile of branches alight as the other three gathered around, Toothless lying down behind him, Merida and Rapunzel sitting on their bags.

"This bett'ar be worth skippin' Potions over…" Merida puffed, indian-sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah…" Hiccup replied, sitting back, leaning on Toothless' side, "I'll do your homework."

"We'll see…" she smirked.

Rapunzel just smiled and shook her head at them.

Hours passed by and still there seemed to be nothing happening about. The silvery sun behind the wintry clouds sailed over quietly, the slow falling snowflakes kept coming. They talked, though there was nothing much to talk about, even among the three of them. The weather made them feel like they would rather sit still than start a conversation. Though they kept warm, it looked as if the three of them were ready to sneeze and come down with a cold.

"Poor Toothless…" said Rapunzel as Merida began to shake snowflakes out of her hair, "You're always this lonely here, huh?"

Toothless lifted up his head and turned to her, letting out a soft gurgle in reply.

"Sorry about that, bud," Hiccup said, tugging at his uniform's hood over his head.

"Yeh two know tha' we missed three classes a'ready, righ?" Merida sniffed, "And lunch…oh, sweet lunche'on…"

"Too bad the pond's frozen over," said Hiccup wistfully.

Rapunzel suddenly sneezed. Rubbing her nose with her sleeve. She looked red in the face.

"You okay?" Hiccup sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just—" she began, only to sneeze again, sounding like her lungs were yanked out.

"Ye're not well," Merida shook her head and stood up, "Let's get yeh some food in yer guts and tea…"

"But we have to watch Toothless…" Rapunzel insisted as Merida pulled her up.

"No, no, it's okay, I'll stay here," Hiccup said, shooting up to his feet.

Toothless tilted his head, inching towards them curiously.

"I'll…" Merida glanced to Hiccup, turning away as quickly as she did, "I'll be back later…"

He nodded. Toothless nudged on Rapunzel's hand. She smiled and hugged him.

"You be good, okay?" she sniffed, "I'll bring you back some fish…"

Hiccup watched them disappear through the passage in the rocks. He stood there for quite some time, standing beside Toothless quietly.

"I had a really bad class today, buddy…" he sighed, "…a teacher said something was going to happen."

Toothless looked up at him with his big black eyes.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm here to make sure nothing does!" he reassured.

"…_ooah."_

The faint whisper sent a chill down Hiccup's spine. They both looked up to the top of the hollow's rocky wall to see nothing there.

"What was that!?" Hiccup gulped, wand out, looking around alertly.

There definitely was something.

Toothless' ears perked up, turning at the slightest sound. His pupils shrank, sensing a presence in the air.

"…_ooah."_

There it was again. Like a small moan, a hooting wind.

Toothless suddenly crouched, growling as he looked up.

"What the…?" Hiccup murmured as he saw something glowing up the wall where the trees began. It was just floating there…a blue light.

Letting out a roar, Toothless bolted for it.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup darted after him, jumping in time to grab hold of neck.

He let out a yell as Toothless scampered up the rocks, flapping his wings feverishly to propel him. Hiccup was shook around, but he held on, eyes closed, not even daring to peek as the dragon scrambled up the hollow's border.

"_Toothless, stop!" _he called out, but Toothless didn't seem to hear him, _"We're gonna fall!"_

With another roar, Toothless reached the top, digging his claws into the ground as he looked left and right for his prey.

"Bud, what has gotten into you?!" Hiccup groaned as Toothless stood still for that moment.

He let his legs settle along Toothless' sides. It was hard to ride him without a saddle.

"What was that, anyway…?" said Hiccup with a pant.

There was a rumbling inside Toothless, like he did when he found an enemy or simply something to pursue. A gleam caught Hiccup's attention. He turned to it to see the same thing as before. A floating…orb. No, more like a flame, rippling in midair. A wisp.

"No," Hiccup grimaced as Toothless slowly crouched to it, "No, bud—_no…"_

Then he leapt at it.

Holding on for dear life, Hiccup was tossed around, nearly falling off as his reptilian friend chased the wisp through the trees, bounding up and down as his flapping wings lifted him off the ground and dropped him once again. The wisp cut through the air, leaving faint blue flames in its wake.

"_Stop chasing it!" _

The wisp disappeared as Toothless jumped right on top of it, the puzzled dragon circling the ground, looking for it.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hiccup sighed in relief, clutching his head. Everything seemed to be spinning…

Unfortunately, it popped up once more a few feet off, a bright glow against the snow.

"_Oh, no…" _

And so a wild goose chase began through the trees. Toothless sprinted across the snow wildly, the wisps forming a trail up ahead, disappearing one after another, as if leading them. Hiccup thought it wasn't a very good idea to follow lights in the Dark Forest, but there was nothing he could do hanging on to Toothless' back. Without a saddle, without reins. He was nothing more than a bag-tag flying in the wind.

Then, suddenly, the wisps disappeared altogether.

"_Oh, Thor's beard…" _Hiccup moaned, sliding off Toothless to fall face-first in the ground, _"Thanks for nothing, _you useless reptile…"

Toothless looked about, sniffing the air, eyes wide, frills and ears twitching.

"Now, what…?" Hiccup staggered to his feet.

They were in a clearing. The trees surrounded them ominously, framing the cloudy grey sky overhead with their dark foliage. The snow was thick underfoot, and they kept falling slowly. The trees were cloaked in shades and shadows, looking like labyrinths from all sides.

Then footsteps.

"_Hide!" _Hiccup warned, pushing Toothless by the side towards the trees.

But he would not budge and faced the other direction, crouching against the snow, a low rumbling from his chest.

"…step aside, Hiccup."

He froze. The fine hairs on the back of his neck bristled in fear, a shiver running down his spine.

Slowly turning around, his green eyes were wide as he faced someone he knew all too well.

"…you." Hiccup panted.

"Get back," Jack warned, standing there in the middle of the clearing, pointing his frosted staff at them readily.

Toothless' claws dug into the ground as he stretched his wings, growling aggressively.

"No, no, no, stop, please—_please!" _Hiccup stammered, jumping between them, taking a hold of Toothless' snout and pushing him back, trying to keep a fight at bay.

"It was you!" Jack yelled, "It was you all along—_how could you!?"_

"Please—I can explain!" he pleaded, "I-It wasn't his fault, I swear!"

Toothless darted past Hiccup and let out a hellish screech, deafening, a green mist forming in his wide-open mouth, ready to be set fire to. Jack raised his staff, ready to unleash and icy storm.

"_Toothless, NO!" _Hiccup yelled, "NO!"

Toothless retreated, the gas mist disappearing as he turned to Hiccup with wide black eyes, purring. Hiccup stood between him and Jack, arms spread, facing the other lad bravely.

Jack's eyes widened. It _listened _to him…

Hesitantly, he lowered his staff, eyeing the two; a breath escaping from his lips. Uncertainty crossed his face.

Hiccup turned to him, "Do anything you want—expel me from Hogwarts, just don't…"

His voice was desperate.

"…please just don't hurt Toothless."

Jack didn't say anything. He just stood there, blue eyes transfixed, thinking…

The snow fell silently from the sky, as nothing else seemed to move. Everything was still.

"…_Jack! Where are ya, ya bloody show pony!?"_

Hiccup let out a gasp as they turned to the far end of the clearing where crackling twigs resounded, being stepped on by someone.

Professor Bunnymund. He was tracking the woods again.

It was his chance.

"Toothless, go!" he urged on, steering Toothless towards the treeline, running alongside him. They scampered off as quickly as they could. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see if Jack was following. To his surprise, he wasn't. He was only staring after them, an undecided expression on his face, gripping his staff in one hand as Bunnymund appeared.

They quickly disappeared through the labyrinth of trees, hidden by the blurry grey shadows of the forest.

"—here, over here!" Hiccup urged Toothless as he leapt behind a gigantic base of a tree, roots rising above the ground taller than both of them, forming an earthen wall, a sudden narrow cliff in the woods.

Hiccup stood there, pressed against the earthen wall, the cold seeping through the back of his robes. As Toothless crouched beside him, ears shifting. Even Hiccup could hear their voices far-off in the suddenly silent forest, echoing slightly.

"…_what was it, did you see anything?" _Bunnymund asked as he walked over to Jack with his boomerang in hand.

Jack looked to him, face empty of its usual grins and smirks.

"…_only a thestral."_

Hiccup's green eyes widened, exchanging glances with Toothless. Unbelievable.

Soon after, when the coast was clear, Hiccup had set off to return Toothless to the hollow, making sure that there weren't any wisps about to lead him off again unexpectedly. But even as he sat down beside his best friend, he could not imagine what had just happened in the clearing.

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Hiccup returned to the castle, feeling that everything was fine for the moment being…

The Great Hall was packed and noisy, the elves had sent up a hot soup and tea, to which everyone was more than happy to partake in, given the cold. He walked in to find Rapunzel sipping a cup of tea, laughing at a joke Merida had just said from across the table.

"_Oh, hey, Hic!" _Merida waved, cheerier than she was, all thoughts of the small quarrel forgotten.

Hiccup smiled as they beckoned him to have something to eat.

Jack stood by the doorway, leaning back on the stone arch, staff leaning on his shoulder. He watched Hiccup with an empty expression, blue eyes following him.

Hiccup stopped, head low. There was an awkward moment of silence until he spoke up.

"…thanks." he uttered, not really sure of what to do.

Jack just smirked, heading for the Gryffindor table. He chuckled, suddenly tapping the side of Hiccup's head with the crook of his staff as he passed by.

"_Ow!" _Hiccup grimaced, the stinging pain of brain-freeze shooting through his skull.

"_Why would you do that!?" _

But from that moment on, Jack Frost was his friend.


	29. A Handshake and A Horrible Event

_(Author's notes: My little sister and I found our missing girly tank tops in my brother's drawer. He never said a thing. Odd. Oh, yeah, **Christmas Chapter coming right up** if I get my act together, teheh…feeling rather under the weather…_

_In response to a guest named **megan **(though she called herself tarra, too). My chapters take usually one day to finish_—_that is maybe three sittings, depends on my mood, really. Sometimes it is written on a course of a few days. But even for a chapter written in a day, I keep it longer for revisions and editing before I publish it. But, I usually I tend to ignore editing, therefore my so many typos and wrong grammar. Teheh. But yeah, usually, I finish in a day, though it takes longer for some chappies that are heavy on the plot._

_Ugh, my quality is degrading…I should stop making one-day chapters._

_And to her second question, the timeline of this fanfic is nearly 26 years after the Deathly Hallows, since it was noted that nineteen years after the last book, Al, Harry's second child started Hogwarts. As we all know, he's a seventh year now._

_Who wants midnight buttered toast!? You get a toast, and you get a toast! Everyone gets a toast! No one's losing weight this summer! Huwahaha! –crying inside-_

_Hey, that's a nice top you're wearing, looking good...!_

_Don't forget it guys, LOOOONG reviews! Enjoy!)_

* * *

"…he didn't say anything, at all?" Hiccup asked anxiously as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"No, nothin' at all, why?" Merida asked, pulling her blanket about her.

"Suddenly interested…" Rapunzel snorted, taking a sip of her tea.

Shadows danced all around them as the fire crackled in the hearth. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for the three of them, huddled around the fireplace, all cozied up with scarves and covers. It was comfortably warm, like home. It was a usual sight to see. The night deepened outside the windows, stars bright in the ink-black sky, framed by frost on the glass.

"He saw me this afternoon." Hiccup mumbled.

"Wha' do yeh mean by that?" said Merida with a small chuckle, her face tinged with pink, faint freckles showing on her cheeks.

Hiccup looked to both of them, green eys bright in all seriousness.

"With Toothless."

Rapunzel gasped inaudibly.

"How!? The two of yeh were in the hollow!" Merida clenched her jaw.

"Something drew Toothless out—blue lights of some sort," Hiccup explained, "He's like a cat, he follows things like that…"

Merida gaped, sitting back, muttering, _"Wisps…"_

"What happened?" Rapunzel inquired.

"We got to a clearing. He got there—Professor Bunnymund was there, too," Hiccup added, "I ran off with Toothless. But Jack didn't say anything to him. He lied."

Exchanging glances, Rapunzel and Merida were quite relieved to hear so. If Professor Bunnymund so much as saw Toothless and Hiccup together, all would go awry. He could've gotten expelled…

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, eyes distant as he stared into the flames blankly.

"…why would he do that?" he asked.

Rapunzel shrugged, "Because he's our friend."

Rolling her eyes, Merida smirked as she sat back, "Someh'uw _'I told yeh so'_ jus' doesn't quite say it…"

"I'm telling you guys—he's with them," Hiccup tossed up his hands, "He's with the teachers—why else would he be in the forest with Professor Bunnymund? They even _talked _like they were scouting the woods for Toothless…"

"Ugh, the lad saved yeh—can't yeh jus' drop the conspiracy th'ery? He's one o' us!" Merida groaned, "If 'e is _"with them" _why would Jack cover up fer yeh?"

Rapunzel set down her mug of milk tea on the small table beside her and turned back to them.

"We should just be thankful we weren't found out."

"…_what the_—!? _I can't believe you girls are in on this, too!"_

Turning up to the indoor balcony in surprise, they saw Jack standing there, staff over his shoulders, hands holding on to it on either side, looking like someone sentenced to the stocks if it weren't for the smug look on his face.

"_Oh, no…"_ Merida puffed.

"Are you going to tell the teachers!?" Rapunzel sat up on her couch, worried.

Jack shrugged, the staff sliding off his shoulders and coming to lean on the left.

"I dunno…" he smirked tauntingly, disappearing down the spiral staircase, though his voice nearly filled the room as the other three barely made a sound.

"If—if yeh tell the teachers—!" Merida stammered, "I—I'll fight you!"

"Oh, please, there's no need for that. But seriously…a dragon in the woods?" he chuckled, "Oh, you guys have no idea how crazy the teachers went…"

"Actually, we more than anyone should know about that…" Hiccup replied, "Why are you after Toothless?"

Merida bit her lip. How was this supposed to pan out?

Jack appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his hands pocketed in front of his usual blue hoodie.

"Set fire to the Quidditch pitch and to the sixth floor," Jack reminded despite Hiccup's question, face now lacking its grin. He meant business, "Not to mention hurting more than a handful of students, attacking Bunny and Sandy, and nearly costing Tooth her wings."

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes on Hiccup, who held his head low, staring down on the floor, watching the dancing shadows.

"…I think I have more than enough reason to _tell the teachers._" he finished.

Rapunzel gulped. What were they going to do?

"Wait—"Merida shot up to her feet, her blanket pooling on the sofa, "Why do yeh call the professors by their firs' name?"

Rapunzel let out a breath, sinking back to her seat, her viridian eyes not leaving Jack, who stood a few feet away from them.

"…because it's true isn't it?" she mumbled.

He shrugged, "Sort of."

Merida sank back on the couch, not really sure of what to think.

Hiccup turned to him.

"So why didn't you tell Professor Bunnymund?" he asked quietly.

Jack grinned, glancing up at the ceiling, shaking his head knowingly as he walked towards them.

"Because I know you guys," he explained, leaning on his staff by the fire, "You don't do anything for no reason. Though one thing I didn't expect is that even you girls would be in on it, too."

Rapunzel pursed her lips, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, we weren't expectin' to spend out fifth year doin' this, too…" Merida shrugged.

"So why are you guys hiding a dragon, anyway?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Why should we tell you?" wondered Hiccup, still unsure of him.

Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "I don't know…" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm the only one standing between you guys and expulsion from the school. Oh, not to mention…"

They all looked up worriedly.

"…the Ministry of Magic is on to your dragon."

They all exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Oh, come on! The lad saved yer sorry babby bot'tum a'ready," Merida nearly pleaded Hiccup, worry clear on her face, "Jus' tell 'im the truth."

Nodding in agreement, Rapunzel sat back.

Hiccup sighed, and looked up to Jack, "You're going to tell them, aren't you?"

"Unless you can convince me otherwise." he grinned. This should be interesting…

And so Hiccup told him the other side of the story, like he had twice before with Merida and Rapunzel. How Toothless was a good chap urged on by some unknown reason unseen before by Hiccup.

They had to convince Jack. Or they could start packing their trunks.

* * *

"I saw a few prints, nothing more," Bunnymund explained to his colleagues as they once again met in the headmaster's office. All the teachers were there, from Herbology to Muggle Studies, as well as the rest of the school staff, even the school Healers and nurses. Some sat in chairs in the room, other stood by, but all listened to the findings of their school's current dilemma.

From up the walls, the paintings of headmasters were all ears, as well. Even the Sorting Hat who usually sat rather inanimate on the top shelf was wide awake, curious.

"But you have its hideout noted?" wheezed Professor Binns of History of Magic. He floated by the door, silvery transparent, the only spectral teacher in the school (apparently he died in a school fire, but that didn't stop him from teaching).

"Ro'ight," Bunnymund nodded, "Though the snowfall covers its tracks, making it hard to know where it goes outside its hollow."

"_Oh, how unfortunate…"_ sneered Pitch Black standing by the corner.

Ignoring him, Toothiana fluttered forward, carrying her clipboard.

"We have contact with the Ministry, and they are glad to be of assistance, though they cannot offer their services until after the holidays," she explained, turning from one face to another, "In the meantime, they will be researching on which particular dragon this is in order to be more prepared for its capture. The Romanian Conservatory, as well."

"But I though you already told them it's a Night Fury, Tooth," said Professor Longbottom, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, well," she smiled, "What I meant was where it came from and what its history is…"

"But no matter…" the headmaster clapped his hands together, "The dragon has become inactive from the cold, and I assure you, will not attack while the cold lasts…"

"_Oh, so sure this time…?"_ Pitch chuckled, earning a few stares from the other teachers nearby.

Sandy raised an eyebrow and turned to him, puffy arms crossed. He huffed and turned away, silenced.

"WE OVERLOOK!" the headmaster boomed; "Now we are wiping clean the slate!"

"What do you mean by that, sir?" asked Professor Oliver Wood of Flying Lessons.

Tooth beamed, hugging her clipboard ecstatically, "Oh, oh! Could it be!?"

There was a murmur of wonder amongst the teachers. Did the headmaster mean…?

"Yes, my dear fellows!" North laughed, circling his desk and planting his large hands on the wooden surface, _"WE GO AHEAD WITH 'ZHE PLANS!"_

Now the buzz of interest was distinct. Teachers whispered; others clearly showed excitement, others: stress. Sandy smiled, clasping his hands together in delight. Bunnymund gaped. Was North serious!?

"Oh, I'm not so sure, headmaster…" Professor Trelawney moaned, _"The school will succumb to flu within a few days…"_

"Announce it to the students first thing tomorrow!" the headmaster laughed merrily.

Pitch Black just rolled his eyes, muttering in sarcasm, _"Oh, goody, we're having a party…"_

* * *

"So you're doing all of this—_for a lizard?" _Jack summarized. He had now sat on far arm of the sofa, perched lightly.

"He's not—!" Hiccup slapped his forehead, "His name is _Toothless!"_

Jack smirked, "Doesn't look pretty toothless to me."

"Are yeh serious righ' now?" Merida scoffed, "We told yeh the whole sto'ry, we're darn serious abou' this!"

"Guys," Rapunzel cleared her throat and turned to Jack, "Look—it's a few days before Christmas, which is kind of like one of the biggest days of my life—but I have _to go home!"_

They turned to her as she raised her voice irritatedly. Merida raised an eyebrow, muttering under her breath.

"_Yeh kno'ow I go home, too, righ'…?"_

"Now, if can I _please _leave the school knowing all of you are still enrolled and in one piece, _that'll be GREAT, thank you very much!" _she panted, "Jack—if you're going to tell the teachers, then know that I'm going to stand by Hiccup even if I get kicked out of here."

"Whoa," Jack whistled, a grin playing in the corners of his lips.

"_No, no, no_— if anyone's getting expelled, it should only be me!" Hiccup cut in, waving his hands disagreeably in front of him.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Jack stepped in, "No one's getting expelled!"

"DID I HEAR THA' RIGH!?" Merida gasped, jumping beside Jack, in the blink of an eye, tugging at his arm.

"Yeh aren't turnin' us in!? Are yeh goin' to help us!?" she beamed.

Hiccup and Rapunzel leaned forward anxiously, heartbeats drumming in their chests. If Jack had lied to hide their secret even a tad bit longer, he must have a reason. Maybe, just maybe…he was their friend, after all.

"Are you?" said Rapunzel.

Jack blinked, turning from one to another, suddenly speechless.

"Toothless saved my life," Hiccup suddenly said. They all looked to him, befuddled.

"…he saved my life more times than I could count," he continued, taking in a sharp breath, "He's first and the greatest friend I've ever had, a-and I trust him more than anything—I'm sure you've had a friend you'd do anything for…please, Jack…"

A silence descended on the common room.

"…please don't take him away."

Merida bit her lip in anticipation as Jack's blue gaze swept over them thoughtfully. He suddenly jumped off his perch and stepped back from them, staff at his side, the end scraping against the floor.

"Well," he shrugged, "Been breaking rules for you guys the whole year—might as well go all the way."

You could only imagine the relief that descended on them. They turned to each other, gaping, smiling, breathless and completely overwhelmed. And out of nowhere, Merida and Rapunzel jumped up on Jack, trapping him in a giggling hug, nearly knocking him to the floor, while Hiccup got up to his feet, holding on to the side of the couch to support himself, knees suddenly knobby.

"Oh—sorry," Rapunzel let go of Jack, face reddened.

"_I told yeh he's one of us!"_ Merida laughed, punching him on the shoulder lightly.

"Uh…thanks," Jack grinned.

Hiccup smiled and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

Jack looked at him and smirked, shaking it with his own pale one.

"Took a while…" he chuckled.

Rapunzel smiled, crossing her arms as she finally saw truce between the two of them.

With a small smile, Merida leaned closer and whispered something to Hiccup.

"_Yeh kno'ow… they say wisps_—_lead yeh to yer fa'ate…"_

* * *

Winter mornings have always been the nicest time to stay in bed, wrapped up in the covers and sleep the day away. Unfortunately for students, that delightful opportunity was taken away by classes. The day was like any other, except that there were no more snowfalls outside. They woke up to clear December skies, the air fresh, crisp and cold. The whole castle was cloaked in white, making everything seem brighter with the sunlight reflected by the snow.

The hallways were filled with students wearing their ink-black uniforms, topped with their house scarves of respective colors. Owls flew overhead, carrying parcels and letters.

"Mornin' ev'ryone!" Rapunzel greeted cheerily as she came skipping into the Great Hall, her gigantic braid wagging to and fro behind her, with a sleepy Pascal on her shoulder.

"Is it jus' me or did yeh use mah accent…?" Merida moaned, looking up with half-lidded eyes.

Her flame-red bushy hair pooled over her shoulders and back uncombed, restrained by her Gryffindor scarf. Hiccup sat from across the table, holding a mug of hot cocoa with both hands, looking as drowsy as everyone else.

Rapunzel just beamed and sat down beside her, grabbing a fork.

"Aw come on, you guys, it's the last day of school before the holidays," Rapunzel giggled, "Give a smile! It'll be weeks before we see each other again…"

"Ra'elly?" Merida snorted, "I see yeh lot every day, ah think I'm getting' sick of yer faces, actually…"

"Wow, I'm hurt," Hiccup grinned, clutching his chest.

They watched the tawny post owls fly overhead, dropping envelopes on to the tables.

"Actually, guys…" Hiccup said, lowering his mug, "I'm not going home for Snoggletogg…"

"_Snuggle-what?"_ Merida and Rapunzel chorused.

"Christmas—I meant, _Christmas_," he waved them off, "I'm not going home."

"Why not?" Merida tilted her head, "I thought yer Dad likes yeh aroun' durin' the holidays."

"No, I mean…" he scratched his head with a nervous laugh, "I gotta watch Toothless…"

"Oh, yeah," Rapunzel nodded, staring off to the ceiling imitating the bright sky outside. She forked a piece of potato and took a bite, "How 'bout you, Merida?"

"Oh, yeh kno'ow…" she shrugged, "Mum an' Dad an' me wee brothers are waitin' back 'ome…"

"Must be nice to have a big family," Rapunzel noted, glancing to Hiccup, who gave a nod.

Merida gave a grimace, shaking her head, "Not all the time."

Hiccup sighed, taking a sip of the chocolate, _"At least you have a mom…"_

"And a Dad," Rapunzel added, holding up her fork in agreement.

Merida stared at both of them, overwhelmed. Looking back to her plate, she smiled.

"Yeah, I am pret'ty lucky…"

"How lucky?" Jack popped up out of nowhere, still fixing his tie.

There were flurried greetings of good mornings as he sat down. Greetings echoed by a group of first-year Hufflepuff girls behind them. Merida just rolled her eyes.

"You're really popular, huh?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you look like—that," said Hiccup, gesturing to all of Jack.

He just smiled knowingly.

"You haven't…really told us what you…" Hiccup stammered, motioning with his hands, "What you're doing here."

"You said Hiccup was right," Rapunzel said in a curious tone, "So you really are with the teachers?"

"Not exactly," he replied.

"Is yer name really even Jack Frost?" Merida added.

"Of course, it is, why wouldn't it be?" Jack chuckled, "What do you want to know, anyway?"

"Why are you after my dragon?" Hiccup hissed under his breath.

"We're not," said Jack, "Not at first. It was burning school property…"

"Why are yeh even with the teachers, ani'way?" said Merida.

"I don't think I should tell you that," he smiled.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

"You'll know soon enough," said Jack curtly.

They could hear the Hufflepuff girls giggling from the other table, snippets of whispers could be heard.

"…_do you have a camera? I need his picture!"_

"_Anyway,_" Merida cleared her throat, shooting a glare at the giddy freshmen, "Wha' are yer plans fer the holidays, Jack?"

"I'm not sure, really," he said, resting his shoulders on the table, "What about you guys?"

"Ho'ome," Merida said, stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"I'm staying…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Spending time with your pet?" Jack sneered.

"Shut up…"

"What about you, Pretzel?"

"Who, me?" Rapunzel snapped up, "I, um…actually—"

"_Gryffindors! Gryffindors! Stop whatever you're doing and listen up!"_

Al came running along the house table, looking harried and excited all at the same time. His hair was messed up, Gryffindor scarf tied around his collar loosely. Rose trailed after him, suppressing a smile, though her expression was nearly as bright as her auburn hair. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to him, only to be called up by their own prefects.

"_Slytherins, you may want to sit down for this one…" _Scorpius Malfoy said coolly as he strode in, perfectly composed.

"I dun'no, but Malfoy gives me the shivers whenever he walks by…" Merida snickered.

They stifled their laughter, waiting for Al to gather the lower years from the upper table.

"I heard that, DunBroch," said Malfoy as he passed behind her.

She gulped, sitting up stiffly. Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack laughed even more.

"I'll see you at the playing field…" he drawled, heading off to the Slytherin table.

"Did I jus' challenge a prefect?" Merida said blankly.

"_Okay…gather around, everyone," _Al said as he stopped near where the four sat, followed by the Gryffindor horde, huddling around like the other three houses.

Al pursed his lips as he faced them, clearly nervous about something. Rose stood by him, beaming.

"Well, good morning, everyone…" he smiled tightly.

"Good morning…" they replied in a scattered manner.

"Well, we do know that tomorrow, we're heading back home for the holidays, right?" he laughed hollowly, "Right…well, there's been an announcement…"

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Well, I , er…"

"_Al, come on, spit it out…!"_

"_What's the announcement? Is there a storm?"_

"_Was Professor Trelawney's prediction of flu outbreak come true?"_

"No, but," he stammered, looking around almost pleadingly, sort of struggling with himself. Suddenly turning to Rose, he whispered into her ear.

"_Darn, you do it, Weasley…!"_

"_I'm not saying it!" _Rose hissed.

"Just say it already!" Merida shouted.

Pushing her forwards, Al forced her into speaking; she glared at him though smiled excitedly to the housemates right afterwards.

"Well, I'm pleased to announce…" she began, "that there will be…"

"_A what!?"_

"_A storm!?"_

"_Flu outbreak!?"_

"Oh, shut it," Lee Jordan scolded his underclassmen.

Rose took in a deep breath and beamed.

"Headmaster North has decided to proceed with an event for Christmas," she announced.

There was a sudden hush. Until everyone chattered on excitedly.

"What kind of event!?" Rapunzel shot to her feet.

"Well, we prefects have come to gather our house members for an early morning meeting," Rose continued, loosening her scarf, "First period classes have been cancelled. Details will be filled in during the meeting; Professor Toothiana is waiting for us in the Transfiguration classroom."

They all looked at each other, puzzled. As they filed out of the Great Hall, their breakfasts lying forgotten on the tables, they noticed that the other houses were as baffled as them.

"What the heck is going on?" Jack huffed.

No one told him anything.

* * *

"I still don't understand why they couldn't just tell us right then and there…" Rapunzel mumbled as the flood of Gryffindors squeezed through the Transfiguration corridor.

"Well, wha'ever it is, I'm not goin'…" Merida crossed her arms, "I'd rather go 'ome…"

"You didn't tell us what you were going to do this Christmas, Jack," said Rapunzel, hands behind her back.

"Are you going home?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, no…" he chuckled, turning to them, "Not really."

"Aren' yer parents waitin' fer yeh?" said Merida, dodging a group of running second-years.

"Don't have parents," he replied coolly.

"That must be awful…" said Rapunzel . She couldn't imagine being an orphan.

"Nah," Jack replied, not at all bothered, "I loved being on my own. No rules, no responsibilities…it's as good as it sounds."

"You sound like you're a street urchin," Hiccup scoffed lightheartedly.

"Well I've been alone for a long time," Jack replied.

"So how did you end up in league with the teachers?" Hiccup questioned.

"Let's just say I work with them…" he grinned.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. How in the world was that possible?

"Look, I have no idea wha' yer talking abou' anymore…" Merida tossed up her hands.

Jack wheeled around and pinched her nose. Merida squeaked in surprise.

"That's my secret, princess."

She scoffed as he ran off into the Transfiguration classroom.

"How thick can 'e get!?" she shook her head, "Goin' aroun' the school, making these girls swoon…"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Well, he is sort of—"

"None of that!" Hiccup cut in, "Whatever girlish thoughts, please keep them away! None of that!"

"Are yeh jealous, Hiccup?" Merida snorted as they darted between students to get into the classroom.

"Of him? No," Hiccup insisted with a rather confident grin, "Him? Where does he stand next to me, huh? Strapping guy like me…"

"Yeah, ye're righ'…" Merida nodded, "Yeh do 'ave a beauty spot righ' there—under yer righ' eye."

"I do?" Hiccup halted, a pink tinge rising up to his cheeks.

"Well, yeah, righ' there," Merida pointed at Hiccup's face.

"Makes you look dashing," Rapunzel added.

"Wait," Merida raised her hand with a smirk, "Tha's a freckle."

They burst out laughing and bolted off to the tables, leaving Hiccup standing there, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"Haha…" he muttered humorlessly.

* * *

Professor Tooth was already waiting for them in the roomy Transfiguration classroom as they all settled down, perched on a high stool at the end of the hall. The tables had been pushed against the wall and the chairs lined along them. An idiophone was set up at the corner, its "trumpet" larger than an umbrella, a large old record set under its pin. For some reason she had insisted on separating the boys from the girls.

"…ladies, ladies—over to the left, yes, please, thank you!" she chattered on, flying up to the air, her wings glinting in the wintery light from the arched windows, "Boys, to the other side…!"

"What d'you guys reckon this is about…?" Hugo whispered as he sat down beside Jack and Hiccup (who had been forced to sit together).

"_If it's extra lessons, I'm out of here_…" Jack grinned.

"_Your sister looks pretty excited, though," _Hiccup pointed to Rose standing behind the girls on the opposite side of the room, looking happy as ever.

"That's why I'm nervous about this…" Hugo snickered.

"Listen up, everyone!" Professor Tooth called out as she fluttered in the middle of the hall, purple tail feathers lightly touching the stone-flagged floor, "I am glad to announce that this Christmas, we will be having a special event!"

A hush fell over the room. A falling pin could be heard.

"Usually, this special event is held to commemorate the Triwizard Tournament, as is tradition," she continued, "But the headmaster has come to the decision to hold it this holiday season for those willing to join. It shall be a celebration held on Christmas Eve—the Yule Ball."

Quicker than lightning, the girls suddenly whispered amongst themselves excitedly. The boys, however, didn't share their optimism about a formal party.

"Did he, now?" Jack muttered to himself. North had been acting all anxious of the dangers in the school.

But it seems like: even if they had a dragon in the grounds, North wouldn't let anything spoil Christmas.

"Quiet!" Professor Tooth clapped her hands together and continued on, "It shall be a night for well-mannered frivolity, and I expect each and every one of you of Gryffindor House who will be joining to be on your best behavior. Put your best foot forward—and I mean this literally,"

"_We never have parties…"_ Hiccup murmured, _"Something's up…"_

"…for the Yule Ball—is first and foremost," their head of house enunciated, pausing to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"…_a dance."_

Instantly, the room was plunged into a deafening din. As expected, the lasses of the house were more enthusiastic than the guys. They immediately whispered prospects and plans, dresses and how wonderful such a party would be. They've never had such an opportunity, and probably never will again. The boys, however, were struck with dread. A party? Full of frills and formalities. Not to mention dancing.

_Dancing! _Merlin's beard, they couldn't imagine how to get through that…

"Silence!" Tooth said calmly, "Now, I do not want to see my students acting like a bumbling babbling band of baboons! At this ball, I want each and every one of you to act _with grace!"_

"_Oh, my gosh…I can't believe we're having a party," "Oh, my gosh…I can't believe we're having a party," _Rapunzel squealed toherself, hands clasped together.

"_Well…tha' just grand, though, isn'it?" _Merida grimaced, "I'm not goin' ter this…I'm goin' home, I don' wanna go…"

"_What, why?"_ Rapunzel turned to her quizzically.

"_Have yeh ever been to a dance?"_

"_No."_

"_You'll see, then,"_ she huffed, "_I'm goin' home…Nothin's goin' ter change mah mind."_

_"Oh, come on, Merida, it'll be fun!" _Lily joined in, who was sitting behind them, _"Just imagine it! We'll be having fun all night long!"_

_"Hah," _Merida rolled her eyes, _"As if…"_

"Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth!" Professor Tooth beckoned towards the ladies with a smile her beautiful wings splaying for a moment. Most of them felt the flutter of delight and excitement in their stomachs.

For at least once in their lives…every girl wishes to be a princess.

"…_I bet Merida's swan is stuck in her hair," _Hiccup snorted, joined in by Jack and Hugo.

"—inside every boy, a lordly lion prepares to prance!" Tooth continued, turning to them, "Mr. Haddock!"

Hiccup gulped and looked up at her, eyes wide, "Y-Yes?"

"Will you join me, please?" she held out her hand.

"What?" he breathed. Rolling his eyes, Jack pushed him forward, sending him into Toothiana's grasp.

There was a stifled wash of laughter in the room as Professor Tooth steered Hiccup to the center of the room. She alighted on the floor, her wings still twitching at her back, making them flicker with many colors.

"_Oh…I wish I had a camera right now…" _Jack laughed.

While across the room, Rapunzel and Merida leaned forward on their seats, eager to watch Hiccup's performance like the rest of the house.

"_You're never going to make him forget this, are you?" _Rapunzel said.

"_Ne'ver…" _Merida replied, resting her elbows on her knees, cupping her face with her palms.

"Now, put your hand on my waist," Tooth instructed.

"Wh-here?" Hiccup gaped.

"My waist," she repeated firmly, the feathers on her head bristling, "Now, Mr. Jordan, if you please!"

Lee Jordan by the corner turned on the ancient-looking idiophone set up on a stool. Instrumental music began playing, filling the room. Tension was beginning to build. Christmas was in a few days—how were they supposed to get things done?

"Now, follow my lead," Professor Toothiana smiled, _"One, two, three…one, two, three…"_


	30. Graybles of a Yule Ball

_(Author's notes: When I sent out a call for help for this Christmas chapter, I got a few good tidbits of advice, but mostly, I was still clueless on what the heck to do. Yeah, there are some pretty good ideas, but somehow, I couldn't make 'em fit…this needed to be lighthearted breakaway from the plot…_

_I stare at the harvest moon, just wondering at its odd golden sheen. Then I got it! _

_The heck, I write whatever I want!_

_I'd be gone in less than a week so I made this extra long for you guys, I'll pick up again once I get the chance, but don't worry, i'm not giving up on this!_

_Oh, yeah, small reference to "Jack Frost the Prince of Winter" fanart! You really should see it…it's gorgeous. This was originally the "Four Short Graybles", then I realized they weren't really…short._

_Anyways, it's worth a try. Sorry for the lateness, I fell for the Avengers again and succumbed to an awesome Loki-Black Widow fanfic –giggles-. Believe me when I say very few authors get my butterflies fluttering! Yeah…Tom Hiddleston sidetracked me, teheh…love that guy._

_This should keep you preoccupied for a few hours. Enjoy__!_

_**LISTEN AND TAKE HEED: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER DEALS WITH A BACKWARDS TIMELINE. YOU MAY WANNA CHECK THE STATED TIME OF DAY ATOP EACH.**)_

* * *

**~Graybles of the Yule Ball~**

The library was cloaked in the darkness of the night. The few lanterns and candles that were lit casted golden halos of light about themselves, casting spidery shadows of the tall bookshelves against the walls and the ceilings. From afar, the muffled music and merriment of the Great Hall could be heard. Snow fluttered by outside the glass of the ornate arched windows, frosted over beautifully, icicles forming around their tops. The snow seemed alight against the pitch black of the clear night sky.

Sitting behind her desk somewhere at back of the library, set right outside the iron fence separating the Restricted Section (where books dabbling in Dark Arts and such deeper forbidden magic were kept) from the rest of the place, Madame Goose sat, dressed plainly in her librarian's uniform.

With one arm across her stomach, she tapped the tip of her goose-feather quill against her chin, thinking, all the while playfully tilting back her chair against its back legs.

One lantern was on her table, illuminating the workplace about her. She had piles of books right at the floor beside her desk, a few open on top of it, others piled even higher behind her. But Madame Goose's focus was not on the myriad of books in the seemingly endless library of Hogwarts—but on the blank piece of parchment lying in front of her.

Oh, she felt a story coming…she needed to write it down.

No one could pry her out of the library, even the headmaster who had personally visited her earlier that evening to join the party downstairs.

"…_oh, I'll catch up later," _she insisted with a smile.

"…_alright," _North huffed hesitantly, _"…but make sure you do, Katherine. It's Christmas!"_

Still, she had to finish the story. Oh, there were so many stories in Hogwarts she knew. But this one especially caught her interest. Since it happened in the span of a day. And it was true. With a determined breath, she put her quill to parchment and wrote away…

"…_this is the story of four students, stumbling their way towards the fateful night called the Yule Ball."_

* * *

_**10:30 pm (present hour), Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"This is all yer fault, Hiccup…" Merida groaned, shivering, tugging at the towel about her.

"My fault!?" Hiccup scoffed, pulling at his own towel feverishly, face white as sheet.

Their potential quarrel was dissipated by Rapunzel's sudden loud sneeze, making all the elves about them turn their heads, halting all the work they were going on about.

"Would you like some tea, miss!?" one elf squeaked.

"No, no, I'm okay…" she sniffed, all wrapped up in a towel like the rest.

"You guys should be glad no one drowned," Jack scoffed, standing beside them, leaning on the wall.

"How come you're not even shivering?" Hiccup muttered, looking him up and down.

"Oh, I'm used to the cold…" Jack sighed tonelessly, looking around the place.

All four of them were huddled together at one side of the huge school kitchen, in front of one of the many fireplaces there. Elves went on their business, carrying stacks of plates twice their height, platters of food, pitchers, trolleys. Others cooked over large pots and pans and ovens, the wonderful scent of baking tarts filling the air. They were not troubled at all by the four students bursting in unannounced in one of their busiest nights, in fact, they catered to them happily.

"I'm so cold…" Merida sneezed, face red, "Fallin' in tha' Black Lake during the Ball…who would'a thought?"

"We're almost dry…" Hiccup reassured, though he was still trembling.

Even Pascal was a shade of blue on top of Rapunzel's head. They were all still rather soggy, and chilled to the bones (though Jack didn't seem to notice). Unfortunate, indeed. Especially when they were still dressed in their Yule attires.

"Is your dress okay, Merida…?" Rapunzel asked with a small sniff, glancing down on the darkened green skirt trailing down from under her towel.

"I don' care abou' the dress…" she smiled reassuringly, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"What about you, Hic?" Jack suddenly sniggered, "Worried about your _dress?_"

"This is _not _a dress," Hiccup hissed, pulling his towel even closer around him, trying to keep his robes out of sight, "You're just lucky you have a nice set…"

Jack shrugged, turning to his own tailored blue dress robes set over the back of a chair to dry.

"Yeah, well…" he grinned, casting a downwards glance on his clothes. They were pretty decent, though they were formal. North knew how to choose suits…

"So, whose fault is it?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no need to blame anyone," Rapunzel cut in.

"No, no, really," Jack cut in, "He has a point, whose fault is it we ended up in the Lake, anyway?"

Merida shot up and pointed an accusing finger at Rapunzel.

"Me!?" she gaped.

"No, not yeh!" Merida snapped, _"Yher chamel'eon!"_

Pascal sat up with an outraged squeak. And so, they retraced the actions that led to their miserable state.

* * *

_**10:05 pm, the Black Lake**_

Hiccup stood at the far end of the platform that reached quite far into the deeper parts of the Lake, where the frozen edges ended in fragile splinters of ice. The stars overhead twinkled, a lot of them visible in that cloudless Christmas Eve. The dark silhouette of the Forbidden Forest loomed all about the lake, ominous, though complimenting the peaceful night. The faint reflection of the stars glimmered on the water's surface as a cold gentle breeze blew. Fumbling with his hands, Hiccup stared down at his reflection in the still waters as he stood at the near edge of the wooden platform.

Why would she say that…? It's not like he didn't try…

Besides, Merida seemed pretty keen on _not _going to the ball. How was he supposed to know she wanted to go with someone? _Anyone?_ Not to mention, Merida was _very _clear on who she wanted to go out with…

"…_women,"_ he huffed as his reflection stared him back with the same look.

He glanced up at the castle all alight, especially about the Great Hall and the entrance courtyards. Faint music reached the spot where he stood, he could hear laughter far-off. They must be having a lot of fun…

Suddenly, there came a series of desperate little screeches. Wheeling around, he found Pascal running right at him, dragging a dainty black shoe behind him with his tail.

"_Pascal!?"_ he gaped.

"_HICCUP! LOOK OUT!" _came Merida's shout.

He looked up to see her flailing her arms, running towards him.

"_You're going to slip! Be careful—!"_ Hiccup warned.

Pascal skidded to a halt, grabbing the hem of Hiccup's trousers, the shoe, however, was thrown out into the lake with a wet plop.

"_Hiccup!"_

Merida lost her footing and slipped forwards. With a yelp, Hiccup braced himself. She slammed against him. Hiccup caught her before either of them could topple off, taking a step forward for support. They could have fallen into the water.

Opening her eyes, Merida found herself looking at Hiccup. His face was a mere inch away…

"Er…" she stammered, about to say something.

"_Look out!" _came a sharp cry.

Looking behind them, all they saw was Rapunzel and Jack sliding towards them on the frosted over platform. Rapunzel tripped over her own legs, trying to gain her footing. Jack grabbed her but they were both zooming towards the others…

With mixed-up screams, all four collided and went spilling off the edge of the platform and into the Black Lake with a splash. Pascal went flying up the air before landing in the water, thrashing around, and found rescue on Merida's shoulder.

"_No, no, no!" _Jack was yammering breathlessly, holding on to the edge of the wooden platform with one hand, though he was submerged neck-deep in the freezing water, he held out his staff to the others.

"_Not this again…!"_

Gasping for breath, Merida bobbed out of the water; her hair plastered against her face and grabbed a hold of Jack's staff. Hiccup appeared nearby and swam to them, teeth chattering. She felt her face grow hot as every other part of her began to succumb to the deathly cold.

"Where's Rapunzel!?" Merida screeched, her voice shaky.

Out of nowhere, Rapunzel came gasping out from under the dark depths of the black water, clawing around blindly for support.

"I got you, I got you!" Hiccup told her as he got a hold of her waits. Rapunzel wrapped her arms about his neck desperately and clung on to him, coughing out large amounts of water.

"You're okay, you're okay," Hiccup reassured, though his voice cracked as he began to wade towards the others. Merida held out her hand to him and held on tightly, cold skin meeting cold skin.

"Everyone alright?" Jack called out, the only one fortunate enough not have had his head dunked in the freezing water.

"_Let's get out o' here bef'ur the mermaids try to eat us!"_ Merida shivered, lip trembling in the cold.

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"Yes! It _is _Pascal's fault!" Merida concluded, sitting back down, eyeing the chameleon warningly.

"Hey!" Rapunzel retorted, "It's not his fault, right, Pascal?"

The chameleon chirped in agreement on top of her head, crossing his little green arms.

"Look, Pretzel, clearly, it is…" Jack nodded.

Pursing her lips defiantly, Rapunzel took down Pascal and cupped him in her hands. Pascal squeaked to her, motioning with his hands, as if telling his own story. They all stared at Rapunzel who nodded in understanding as if…_she could speak chameleon._

"So, what's his story…?" Hiccup taunted with a chuckle.

"Aha!" Rapunzel stood up triumphantly, looking at all of them as if she ahd outwitted them or something, _"HA!"_

"What?" Merida sniffed.

"It was…" she began, raising her free hand weighed it down on Merida. Pascal did the same.

"…you, Merida!"

"_How was it me!?"_ she scoffed.

* * *

_**9:54 pm, Entrance Hall**_

The music was cheery, the castle all bright and in the greatest mood for a celebration. Everyone was dancing within the Great Hall, skirts and robes flowing daintily, though a few students strayed off to the outer courtyards. A handful of girls in their pastel-coloured gowns and lovely petticoats sat on the marble staircase, cheering up a friend who had had a quarrel with some boy…

The Entrance Courtyard had been transformed into a winter garden. Lilac-coloured bushes had been set up beautifully, strangely blooming with blood-red roses, dusted over with light snowflakes in contrast to the snowy ground that looked like it was carpeted. In addition to all the yuletide decorations hung all about that certain area of the castle, a few reindeers were strolling about the garden-courtyard. Large yet elegant creatures with their beautiful antlers who felt more like guards than just living ornaments, watching people passively with large, dark eyes. They did not however seem to mind a few students petting them gently. The place was full of fairy lights, that is, nearly a thousand tiny little fairies carrying minute "lanterns" as they fluttered about in the bushes and over the heads of the students, chirping and squeaking in dainty bird-like manners. If anything, they looked more like hummingbirds. No one could figure out where they came from or how the school got them but a few suspected Professor Toothiana used her intricate Multiplication Spell…they did look awfully like her.

Pascal skittered over the stone flagged floors of the Entrance Hall, adjacent to the winter garden, turning this way and that, looking for familiar faces. He was quite happy, though, holding a smile on his green little face, eyes wide on the sudden transformation of the school.

Rapunzel had managed to tie a little black bow around his neck "for the occasion" earlier that night (she could not get him into a little purple dress, but that did not mean he took a liking to the bow, either) but he had never seen her since.

He had noticed her sullen mood underneath her smiling façade. She said she would be lonely that night, even if someone did ask her out. But her worries had quickly dissipated as she thought of Merida who seemed as utterly embittered by the thought of having to dance.

Still, he had to make sure the night was perfect for her. This was the first Christmas she spent in the castle she loved so much (and most likely the last). And Rapunzel had been so excited, more excited than she had ever been. The Yule Ball had to be a memorable experience. Pascal took it as a duty to make that so for her.

He may be just a little chameleon (which some people found rather sour and sometimes even scary), but Pascal loved Rapunzel more than anyone else, apparently seeing himself as her brother. An overprotective brother, at times.

As he leisurely made his way towards the Great Hall, someone came running out, nearly trampling him.

Jumping out of the way, he let out outraged squeaks at the student scrambling towards the marble stairs.

Only to notice it was Merida. She was rubbing her eyes with her forearm stubbornly, her skirt trailing after her.

She was crying.

It didn't look like her, though, somehow…

Looking back to the Great Hall, he found Rapunzel sitting there by a round little table, hands clasped over her lap as everyone else danced. She looked…lonely. Looking about, most likely for Merida.

With a squeak, Pascal trailed after the redheaded Scot.

This night had to be perfect!

Not only for Rapunzel but for Merida as well. She can't have one of them sitting like a forgotten book on a shelf and the other crying her eyes out!

He followed her up the steps, climbing up the balustrade as only lizards could and as he neared, Pascal herd her whimpers shattered by gasps. She definitely was crying her eyes out. Without looking where she was stepping, Merida suddenly tripped over her gown, falling over the top of the stairs, her shoe flying off.

Pascal looked at her worriedly as she staggered up to her feet unsteadily. She had always been stubborn and fiery. She never cried. At least not in front of others.

If he let her run off to the Gryffindor Tower, she'll miss everything. He didn't know what made her cry, but he had to fix it somehow. This moment, this night. And Pascal couldn't fix it with her locking herself up in the girls' dormitory. He knew she had put a lot of effort into that one night. Rapunzel, too.

Merida had to somehow meet up with Rapunzel. There's nothing those two can't mend together…

With a determined nod, Pascal dived down to the steps and with a flick of his tail, took a hold of Merida's shoe and scrambled down.

Scorpius Malfoy had been standing right on top of the staircase, leaning on the wall, out of view from the rest of the Entrance Hall. He walked over to Merida as he saw her collapse. He knelt beside her, offering his hand.

"Are you alright…?" he said softly. Merida looked up to meet his grey gaze, her face wet with tears. She didn't say anything. She staggered to her feet absentmindedly as if the prefect wasn't even there and looked around for her shoe.

"_PASCAL!" _she screeched as she saw him go off.

With a chirp of alarm, he looked back to see Merida running after him, jumping over a group of girls sitting at the bottom of the stairs who had ducked down, screaming. Malfoy tilted his head, puzzled.

Running as fast as he could, he skidded to a halt in front the Great Hall. Rapunzel was no longer there.

"_Pascal! Give me back mah shoe!" _Merida screeched.

She looked ticked.

Veering off to the winter-garden in the Entrance Courtyard, Pascal ran over the snow frantically. If he didn't get to Rapunzel, the night would be in ruins, if he got caught by Merida, _he _would be in ruins.

"_Ah swear yah scah'ly little imp, I'll skin yeh alive!" _shouted Merida hellishly, embittered by whatever had transposed earlier that evening.

He thought of shifting to white to blend in with the snow—wait! The black shoe would still be visible!

Looking around in panic, he found her. There she was! Rapunzel! She was standing in the middle of the garden! Dodging around a lilac-hued bush (and sending a few mini-fairies whizzing off irritatedly), he tried to make his way to her.

"_Give it back!"_

Pascal screeched to a halt, accumulating a little wall of snow in front of him as he did. A reindeer blocked his way. A huge reindeer eyeing him dangerously. It snorted, its breath misting in the air.

Letting out a screech, Pascal ran off to the side, through a bush and into the hallways with Merida at his tail, the black shoe clattering behind him across the stone floor.

"_PASCAL!"_

"_Merida! Where are you going!?" _Rapunzel suddenly shouted.

As he darted through the darkened hallways leading out into the grounds, Pascal heard a few more footfalls added to Merida's own stomping footsteps, though he did not dare look who.

"_Merida! Wait up!" _yelled Jack after her.

Pascal just wanted to help! But somehow, he was thinking that Merida should have been better left alone…now she wants to murder him and turn him into a tea-cozy!

They crossed the Wood Bridge and Pascal went veering out into the snowed-over grounds of the school. He had to find someone! And what do you know…Hiccup was by the lake.

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"So you see? He was only trying to cheer you up!" Rapunzel said with an apologetic smile.

Merida sat there; glancing from her to Pascal perched atop her golden hair.

"Thanks, lil' buddy…" she slowly smiled. Pascal let out a forgiving chirp, beaming in return.

Hiccup grinned as eh edged closer to the fire, towel warm about him.

"Someone!" Merida suddenly called out, turning to the busy horde of house-elves around the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss…?" one stepped up, clothed in the same uniform as others, a clean toga with the Hogwarts crest.

"Can yeh give this cham'aeleon a bowl o' chopped fruit, please?" she asked. Pascal perked up.

"Yes, of course, ma'am…"

"Give 'im wha'ever he wants," Merida added. The house-elf bowed courteously and turned to Pascal.

"Right this way, sir…"

He squeaked excitedly, turning to the others and jumping off Rapunzel's braid, disappearing off to the tables with the house-elf.

"He looks pretty happy," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, this night certainly is complicated…" Jack crossed his arms, "So if it's not you or him, whose fault is it we nearly froze out butts off?"

"I know," Hiccup said. They turned to him anxiously. He let out a sigh, seemingly shrinking.

"…it was me."

* * *

_**7:30 pm, Gryffindor Common Room**_

"Will you go to the Ball with me…?"

Hiccup's heart drummed, breath shallow as he stood there, waiting for the dreaded answer. She froze, blinking. Nearly everyone in the room stared; a few girls were giggling, hands on their cheeks, nearly to the point of swooning. Al and Hugo watched over the scene from atop the common room balcony.

"…_he finally asked her out, eh?" _Al sniggered.

"…_she's been doffing guys all afternoon, I doubt he'd be any different," _said Hugo.

"_Oh? Poor Hiccup then, she seems to be the only girl he tried to ask out…"_

Hiccup gulped. What if she said no?

His hands were clammy at his sides, rippling uneasily.

She suddenly smiled, "Yes."

The room erupted in hoots and giggles. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief, a great weight slipping off his back. With a smile, he stepped forwards and hugged her tightly, and embrace she returned gladly.

"Thanks," he said as he let go, "…Rapunzel."

"_Ooh, lucky guy!" _Hugo whistled, _"Did he drink a Luck Potion or something…?"_

"_Just leave Hiccup alone, will you?" _Al rolled his eyes with a grin.

"…_bloody babby," _someone suddenly hissed behind them.

"…_Merida,"_ Al huffed. She stood there, wearing her black bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel. It was odd to see her without her wild locks. They almost didn't recognize her.

"Hey, Merida, I was wondering if you would—" Hugo began, but as quickly as she came, Merida disappeared up the stairs to girls' dormitory.

"Oh, too bad…" Al jeered, "Should've asked her out earlier, you know."

"_Oh, shut up…"_

Later that night, everyone came down to the Entrance Hall, dressed colourfully, and rare sight in Hogwarts where almost every day, black was the choice color with the hues of the four houses popping up here and there. Everyone looked formal, the girls trying to walk down the staircases without tripping over their gowns. They all gathered there, the Great Hall's doors were shut, underneath the holly boughs blooming with scarlet flowers, admiring the winter garden outside in the courtyard. Fairies flitted about with their lanterns, squeaking excitedly, adored by many with their cutesy faces.

"Is everyone here—everyone?" Professor Toothiana came, checking everything in sight, complimenting a student here and there, _"Oh, that's a wonderful dress, Lily…"_

She, herself, glistened in her beautiful multicolour dress, her tail feathers bright as golden bangles twinkled about her wrists. Professor ManSnoozie stood by the edge of the Hall with Professor Longbottom, chatting. The Charms teacher did not look any different, though he was wearing a golden cravat that night to go with his usual golden outfit.

"…_I remember my first Yule Ball…" _Professor Longbottom sighed, _"…I seemed to be the only one from the boys who actually wanted to dance…"_

"Hiccup, there you are!"

He turned to see Rapunzel heading for him through the crowd. She wore a simple pale pink dress, though wonderfully embroidered with intricate designs of gold and purple. People stopped and stared as she passed by. Enchanted snowflakes falling from the ceiling fluttered about her.

Her hair had been parted two ways and hung in smaller, though otherwise still thick braids over her back. And though flowers adorned her golden locks, she looked pretty much the same. It was no doubt, however, that she was one of the prettiest girls present.

"Hey there!" Hiccup greeted, "You look wonderful, 'Punz!"

"Thanks!" she beamed, looking around, rather worriedly, "Still…does my dress look too handmade?"

Hiccup gaped, "You _made _that?"

"Well, yes," she smiled, "Do you really think it looks okay?"

Hiccup let out a sigh and took her hand reassuringly, "You look like a princess."

"…_oh my goodness, look at him!"_ a girl squealed under her breath.

They turned around to see who the newcomer was, walking down the side of the marble staircase casually. Rapunzel's stomach fluttered lightly. He looked…dashing. Though it could be too ornate to say, still…

He looked like a winter prince.

"Well, well, well…" Hiccup crossed his arms.

Jack walked down the stairs in a cool, self-assured manner, grinning as a fairy fell out of the air, swooning. A lot of people were whispering, mostly the lasses who were also giggling uncontrollably, their dates muttering.

His snow-white hair illuminated in the light, winter-blue robes elegant even if he had his staff with him. The snowflakes seemed to fall more slowly about him. In fact, the whole of the Yule preparations seemed to have been made to fit him. He strode through the crowd, people stepping aside, all eyes on him.

"Rapunzel! Hey, Rapunzel!" Hiccup waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh—oh, right, sorry," she tucked her hair behind her ear, cheeks pink.

"Don't tell me you were daydreaming…" Hiccup snorted.

"_Was not!"_ she mumbled as Jack neared them.

"Hey, guys," he smiled casually as if he had come in undetected.

"Hm," Hiccup replied cheerlessly, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Oh, come on, you're still not mad about that, are you?" Jack smirked as he let his staff rest over his shoulder.

Hiccup stared at him with half-lidded eyes and replied a curt, "Yes."

Jack chuckled and turned to Rapunzel. His grin dissipated. She tried to smile, only to falter half-way.

"I know, I look plain," she chuckled nervously, "The others had their dresses made for them…I didn't have anything to wear…"

Hiccup stepped back, watching the two warily.

"It's not that…" Jack said and tilted up her face gently, his slender hands barely touching her chin.

"…you look beautiful, Pretzel." he grinned, blue eyes twinkling. He didn't have the tone of sarcasm that usually accompanied his smile, though.

"Thanks…" Rapunzel smiled as he let go.

Professor Tooth came flying towards them, her cascades of colour dimming the others around her.

"Oh, there you are, Jack!" she smiled toothily, "I see you wore the set!"

"You _gave _him dress robes, Professor!?" Hiccup gaped rather hopelessly.

"Oh, no, not me," Tooth waved her hands no, golden bangles jingling. She caught sight of Hiccup's horrid dress robes, "Though now I see I should have gotten you one…"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. It's not like he had a choice on the robes…

Rapunzel stifled a chuckle, though Jack laughed openly.

"Oh, you should have just said no…" he nudged Hiccup's arm with his elbow.

"Well, just wait a few more moments her while the final preparations are being put in place…" Professor Tooth told them as she flew up to the air again, a few mini-fairies gathering bout her, chirping indistinctly, _"…no, no, just make sure the lights are in place_—_sector two, status report! What? What do you mean Baby Tooth broke a wing…!?"_

Hiccup looked around, brows furrowed, "W-Where's Merida…?"

"Oh, she…" Rapunzel grinned excitedly, _"She's on her way here, she was still in the dormitory when I left…"_

"She's usually a quick dresser…" Hiccup muttered. Merida had never been picky of what to wear, he was sure she'd just put on the dress she bought for herself and come running down the stairs in a flurry of red hair.

"_Boys,"_ Rapunzel scoffed, "You have no idea what troubles we went through just for this Ball…"

Jack and Hiccup turned to her at the same time, gaping

"Believe me, we know how busy you were all too well…" Jack held up his hands.

"_Too_ well…" Hiccup agreed.

As the chatter in the Entrance Hall continued, no one noticed the lone figure peeking over the top of the marble staircase form behind a wall nervously. Merida fumbled with her fingers over her chest, heart pounding. She'd been in way too many parties back home, and in way too many dresses…she ought to know her way around these things like the back of her hand.

Still, she was nervous, for some reason. Maybe perhaps here, the opinions of others actually _mattered _to her. Or maybe because she had never _tried _this hard for a ball before.

No one was looking…her chance.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the wall and began to make her way down the marble staircase, careful not to trip over her own skirts…

Rapunzel smiled discreetly at the sight of her and suddenly grabbed a hold of Jack and Hiccup's shoulders, wheeling them around.

"May I present," she began, much to their great befuddlement, "…_Merida DunBroch."_

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of her. No, that wasn't Merida…

But somehow, it was.

Once again, the crowd's attention was caught as they all turned to see the latecomer. No one could believe their eyes. Merida, the bushy-haired demon Keeper of Gryffindor House…was dazzling.

"She looks wonderful, doesn't she?" Rapunzel smiled, letting go of the boys.

"Yeah, she does…" Jack replied under his breath and stepped forward. Hiccup stared at his back as he disappeared into the crowd and turned back to the lass coming down the translucent marble steps.

She didn't look like Merida, at all. She had done something to her hair. Her usually untamed locks had transformed into graceful flowing curls of deep sunset, falling over her shoulders in nearly glimmering cascades, while a few handfuls were twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore a gown rather similar to the one she sometimes wore on weekends, though it was made of floaty, viridian green fabric that swayed gently whenever she moved, interwoven with gold and white. A silver necklace hung about her neck, glinting in the fairies' lanterns.

Merida looked at all the people staring up in awe, and for a moment, she stopped in the middle of the stairs, taken aback. Suddenly, she smiled rather nervously and continued. She even held herself differently, somehow. Or maybe it was the absence of a broom, or her bow or a platter with a hundred cinnamon rolls.

Hiccup couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed before that her blue eyes were what made her look different. Not her hair or what she wore.

As Merida ascended to the bottom of the stairs, a hand came up to help her.

Though she smiled, Rapunzel felt like her lungs were blocked. That she couldn't take in air anymore as Merida smiled and took Jack's hand, striding down to the stone-flagged floor.

At that moment, Professor Tooth announced something loudly, though Hiccup and Rapunzel barely heard it. The Great Hall's oak doors swung open immersing the entrance chamber in bright wintery light. Everyone began to pour in, their voices and chatters indistinct.

Turning away from the scene at the grand staircase, Hiccup looked to Rapunzel and tried to smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Rapunzel's eyes had fluttered close as she hung her head lightly. At the invitation, she took his hand, beaming and both disappeared into the hall.

Meanwhile, Merida's stomach was lurching as if she were diving from high up in the air on her broomstick as they headed for the great doors. She glanced down at Jack's hand holding hers. Who would've thought…

Everyone had stared at her in utter disbelief, a few girls rather unflatteringly. She wanted to laugh how even some of her closest friends barely recognized her. Rose glanced at her twice before realizing who she was. Al simply blinked and smiled. While Hugo…well, he nearly tripped over.

"…_you look lovely," _came a cold yet sincere voice as she passed by.

Glancing back, she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing there, leaning back on the wall by the statue of the Hogwarts Hog, dressed in elegant black dress robes. He smiled at her and walked off towards the winter garden.

"Can't believe wha's goin' on righ' now…" Merida huffed.

"You should," Jack grinned as they stepped into the Great Hall, "After all that happened today."

"Yeah, o'course…" she chuckled.

The walls of the Hall had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling from which enchanted snow fluttered from, dissipating before they could land on the people's heads. Christmas trees were situated along the hall, topped with pristine snow and decorated with what seemed like veils of glowing golden sand. Oddly enough, however frosty-looking the hall was, the place was warm and inviting, with flames dancing in the torches and the fireplaces.

The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred round and smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people, draped in periwinkle blue. The headmaster and the rest of the school staff were all there, situated all about the hall everyone poured in. North was wearing his grand and regal red robes, lined with dark fur that matched the fur cap over his head. Professor Bunnymund stood by, greeting his students as they passed, even taking a first year girl's hand and twirling her about daintily to show off her pretty blue dress, much to her giggles.

"…_ya look wonderful, Sophie!"_

Even Pitch Black stood under an archway by the side of the hall, watching over without expression.

"WELCOME, WELCOME!" North boomed as he clapped his hands together, "TO THE YULE BALL!"

Everyone applauded. Though some had not taken to the idea of the ball fondly at first, they all seemed to enjoy it now.

"NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER DILLY-DALLY—MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! ENJOY YOURSELVES!"

Apparently, the only reason Professor North pressed on with the celebration was to simply get the students to enjoy the holidays. And so, the Yule Ball began. Some began dancing right away as the Frog Choir conducted by Professor ManSnoozy, while others skipped ahead to dinner. In contrast to the usual food-appearing-on-the-platters feast, the students had to say what food they wanted and it would appear on their plates from the kitchens below.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel said to him as she finished her plate.

"Yeah?"

"Let's dance," she offered, "Please? Can we?"

"I…" Hiccup began, grimacing, "I can't dance…you saw what happened during practice."

Rapunzel laughed light-heartedly, "You dance fine! You're just way too worried about what people around are thinking."

"No, no, I mean…" Hiccup sighed, "I don't dance."

Raising an eyebrow, she took his hand and dragged her to the dance floor, "Just pretend you do!"

Blinking at what she said, Hiccup looked about at the dancing pair moving in tune to the quick flurries of music. He remembered his dancing dream…it was awful. Sort of.

"Hic, take my waist," Rapunzel said, looking around. Merida and Jack had just got into the hall…

"What?"

"_Now,"_ she hissed and so he did and they started dancing. Hiccup concentrated on not tripping over his feet. It was much, much easier in his dream…Rapunzel seemed to be enjoying herself, she was beaming around at everybody, steering him around that it wasn't so obvious he didn't know what he was doing.

North smiled at everybody and stepped down the raised dais of the front of the Great Hall and headed off somewhere while Professor Tooth could be seen dancing around with Professor Longbottom.

"I suppose you want to dance?" said Jack, watching the merriment in the center of the hall. He did not dance that much, but he could—and the Yule Ball was an exception he was glad to make.

Merida cleared her throat, blinking, "I—I'm sorry, wha'?"

Jack grinned and pointed to the dancing pairs, "Even Hiccup and Rapunzel are enjoying themselves."

Yes, they were, so he noticed.

She glanced to them, smile fading from her tinted lips.

"So let's dance," she said firmly.

Jack whirled around, "Hey, Sandy!"

The Charms teacher looked over his shoulder hands still moving, directing the music from the choir and their instruments. Jack tossed his staff over to him, which the stout professor caught in his small hand quite skilfully. He took Merida's hand and they headed off into the sea of dancers.

Merida had never been overly fond of dancing, though she knew how to, her Mother made sure of that. They started to dance. Merida's face flushed as she realized jack was holding her waist. Why would she blush about that? _Of course he'd take her waist, it's a dance!_

"You okay?" said Jack as they moved on their feet, circling around.

"Yeah, yeah, I am…" Merida grinned.

The music floated over the air, quick and cheery, and so did the movements below. Merida had tried to forget everything else, and she realized—she was enjoying the dance. Her feet found their footing properly. Jack moved quite gracefully, for a boy, and he was rather good at it, too.

Hiccup spun Rapunzel around, her cherry blossom skirt flowing about softly, her twin braid catching the light.

"See? I told you—you can dance!" Rapunzel giggled as she faced him. Her stomach fluttered. It was everything she would dreamed it would be. Dancing and laughter and lights…

She didn't want the night to end.

Hiccup smiled, though his green eyes glimmered with something.

Rapunzel sighed and pinched his cheek so suddenly.

"Ow! Hey…" Hiccup yelped halting their dance, though they still held hands, "What was that for?"

"_Ask her out," _Rapunzel whispered in his ear.

"Who?" Hiccup said. Rapunzel's eyes shifted over his shoulder, "Come on, Hiccup, I know you more than Merida, you can't hide anything from me!" she giggled, "Ask her out."

"But…" Hiccup began, "She's with him…"

"It's a dance!" Rapunzel laughed, as everyone swirled about them, focused on their own partners, "And you're a guy. It's your duty to whisk a girl off her feet…" she planted her hands on his shoulder and turned him around, "…or from their partner."

Hiccup turned back to her, "What makes you think I want to dance with her? I asked _you _out."

Rapunzel smiled, "Hic, come on, _I know."_

"Know what!?" Hiccup tossed up his hands.

"Just do it," Rapunzel moaned, "Or you'll spend the rest of the year sulking that you didn't."

"Still…what about you?" he asked worriedly. She ahd been awfully excited about the Ball…

"I'm thirsty!" she suddenly exclaimed as if they hadn't been talking previously, "Are you thirsty!? I'll go get some butterbeer…!"

Before he could say another word, she ran off, stopping at the edge of the dance floor and waved him off, mouthing, _"Go on…"_ before ultimately disappearing.

Hiccup stood there, not knowing what to do. He tamed dragons, he could handle this…

Looking around for the other two, he gulped. He'd take on a dragon anytime.

There they were. She was laughing, her lovely curls flying about like they always did, though now in a gentler manner. He walked over to them and tapped Jack's shoulder. The two suddenly stopped and turned to him. Merida stared at him in surprise, face blank.

"Do you mind if I dance with her for a bit?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep his face stoic.

"_Hiccup!"_ Merida shot a glare at him. Oh, she loved dancing with Jack, did she…?

"Well, I—"Jack began, then someone unexpected suddenly popped up.

"_Can I dance with you, Jack!?"_ a small first year girl squeaked. She was a head shorter than them, wearing a dainty blue dress with her raggedy blonde hair tied back with a ribbon. Her friends huddled together by the tables, watching her as they whispered.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden appearance. Merida was quite taken aback, as well.

Jack, however, smiled and took her hand adoringly, "Of course, Sophie…"

The young girl beamed and pulled him away as a new song began.

"See you guys later!" Jack called back to them.

Hiccup cleared his throat, making Merida look to him.

"Can I have this dance?" he said in once breath, holding out his hand.

She snorted, to his surprise, pursing her lips. She may look different, but she hadn't changed.

"Yeh don' dance." she said and walked off to the edge of the Hall, "Unless it's Rapunzel, o'course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup scoffed as he trailed after her.

"I dunno, yeh tell me," she replied coolly as her green flowing skirts rippled behind her.

Hiccup circled around her and blocked her way as they reached the windowed side of the Great Hall, near the doorway, the glass in the archways painted with frost and hanging with beautiful icicles.

"I just asked you to dance!" he gaped in disbelief, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, but didn' yeh see I was _a'ready dancing?" _she skirted around him and headed for the tables.

"Oh, of course, with _Jack Frost…" _Hiccup puffed, "I suppose you really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Merida stopped and turned back to him, "Ye're unbelievable…"

"Oh, so now, _I'm _the one who's being unbelievable here?" Hiccup tossed up his hands, "That's it, I'm done trying..."

"_Done!?"_ Merida planted her hands on her hips, _"Yeh never tried! Not even once, yeh never did!"_

"I _have_ been trying!" Hiccup retorted, a few people around stared at them.

"Why are yeh even actin' like I rejected yeh or somethin'?" she seethed.

"Well, you did, didn't you?!"

Merida gritted her teeth and let out a harsh groan, "Let me just poin' out—I didn' reject you! Yeh never asked me out!"

Hiccup let out a breath, "Well you might as well have with what you did."

Merida's lip quivered as she pursed her lips, "_What I did?!_ It's not like I'm doin' any o' this to hurt you!"

Hiccup shrugged, pocketing his hands as he turned away, "Well you kind of did now…"

Merida's hands balled into fist as they fell to her sides, gripping handfuls of her skirt, a lump in her throat. And though she may not admit it, her eyes stung as they welled up, "Well yeh kno'ow wha' the solution is, don't yeh!?"

"Go on," Hiccup clenched his jaw.

"_Next time there's a Ball ask me if yeh wan' ter go out with me an' not keep me waitin'!" _she spat, panting, "I'm _not _a last resort!"

Hiccup lowered his head, "I _have_ tried…"

She caught her breath as he spoke calmly, not even noticing that her face had grown really hot.

"…but you never listen to what I say."

With that, he darted past her and out of the Great Hall. Merida stood there, a handful of people staring at her. She stomped her foot and whirled around, running out of the hall in a great hurry, clutching her dress. She didn't even know why she was crying…

But the tears came.

Rapunzel had been sitting down by a table when she saw Jack dance by, but the girl wasn't Merida. It was Sophie. She laughed to herself as he spun her about, quite enjoying the dance, himself. It was then that Professor Bunnymund came up and asked for Sophie. Jack gave up his partner with a grin and walked off as the Pooka began to dance with his favourite student, Sophie giggling as they did.

"Well, how about that?" Rapunzel snickered.

Jack saw her there and came towards her, running a hand through his hair, "Why is it that people keep stealing away the girls I dance with…?" she chuckled.

"Maybe because you dance with the prettiest girls," she grinned. Jack stopped by her and suddenly smiled.

"So dance with me," he said, holding out his hand, his other arms folded behind his back as he gave a sort of bow. A flush rose up to Rapunzel's cheeks. Jack tilted his head to the dance floor, beckoning her.

"Okay…" she said under her breath and took his hand.

She was ecstatic when she returned to the dance floor. The song had just ended and a new one began.

A slow waltz.

"Well," Jack chuckled, "This is unexpected…"

He held up Rapunzel's hand as his other hand made its way to her waist and hers to his shoulder. They feet moved in rhythm. Professor MaSnoozie seemed to be enjoying the certain piece. As they moved about the Hall, Rapunzel could feel eyes following them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the group of Slytherin girls giving looks of what seemed like loathing. She glanced about awkwardly. It seemed like quite a lot of girls wanted to dance with Jack (most likely they were too scared of Merida before).

"Let them stare," Jack suddenly said when he noticed her uneasiness.

She smiled and lowered her head as their feet moved slowly. She was glad she left the tower…

"Easy for you to say," Rapunzel snorted, "They'd jinx me if that meant they could dance with you."

"Oh, really?" Jack smirked, "Try looking around better, I bet some of these _gentlemen _would like to do the same to me."

She did look. There were actually boys all over the room whose gazes were more venomous. Most of them had asked her out that afternoon…

"Heh…" she chuckled, "Didn't expect that."

"Oh, look, here comes one of them…" Jack drawled, looking over Rapunzel's shoulder. A Ravenclaw prefect was coming their way, surely to ask for his turn to dance.

"I think I've had quite enough of guys stealing off my dance partners," Jack grinned and turned to her, "Let's go to the garden…"

Rapunzel glanced back, the prefect was coming close. With a mischievous smile, she nodded. Jack suddenly ran off, holding on to her hand. They laughed as they darted past the pairs of dancers and around the tables, much to some people's surprise.

They sped past the Frog Choir, Jack grabbing his staff from Sandy.

"_Thanks, little man!"_

Giving him a casual salute, Sandy told his choir to keep playing while he hopped off his raised platform and asked Professor Tooth to dance…

"…_hey, wait, Rapunzel!" _the prefect called behind them but they had run out of the Great Hall.

Rapunzel's heart sped as they stole away to the winter garden, trying to escape, laughing; hundreds of fairies lit the rosebushes with their lanterns. A few other students had sneaked off, as well. From afar, Rapunzel could see a girl petting a gentle reindeer at the edge of the courtyard.

"Did you see their faces?" Jack snortled, "Oh, these people are too uptight…"

"How do you do that?" Rapunzel caught her breath as she treaded on the snow.

"Do what?"

"Do whatever you want and don't care what other people think…" she gave a small smile.

"Well," he grinned, the staff leaning on his shoulder, "Whatever you do, good or bad…people will always have something to say. All you could do is go about your own business and not mind, at all."

"Did you learn that when you said you were alone?" Rapunzel asked gently, tilting her head.

Jack laughed and tapped the tip of her nose with her lender finger, she stepped back in surprise.

"…maybe."

"_Pascal! Give me back mah shoe!"_

They turned to the source of the yell to find Merida running through the bushes, nearly bumping into a reindeer and came staggering into the corridors, chasing after something.

"Merida! Where are you going!?" Rapunzel gaped as they ran after the two.

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"Wait, are yeh implyin' I'd have been runnin' all across the school jus' fer yeh?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Well…you _were _crying," Hiccup pointed out.

"Tch…" she scrunched up her nose.

"So, what is this some couple quarrel?" Jack sniggered as he sat back down on his chair beside Hiccup.

"We're not—!" Hiccup began and let out a puff of air, "What I mean is…if I'd asked Merida out in the first place, we wouldn't have fallen into the lake."

"What, did you want him to ask you out?" Rapunzel beamed at Merida.

"O' course not!" she reasoned, "It's jus' tha…if he'd ask out a girl, it'd be either you or me. I'm arigh' with yeh—bu he kept blamin' the whole thing on me!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Hiccup admitted, edging away as a house-elf passed by with a cauldron of stew and many apologies.

"Let me get this straight…" Jack held up his hands, "If Hiccup hadn't ticked Merida off, we wouldn't have ended up here, is that right?"

They nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, then it's Hiccup's fault," Merida threw her hand up.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on—"Jack cut in, "It's not his fault, it's all of you girls'!"

"_What!?" _Merida and Rapunzel shouted.

"Hiccup couldn't have asked Merida out because you girls locked yourselves in the dormitories!"

"Right! And because of that, the prefects had me slaving away the whole afternoon! " Hiccup gasped, punching Jack in the shoulder, "Thanks, man…"

* * *

_**2:00 pm, Entrance Hall**_

Al let out a tired sigh, though determination flickered in his green eyes. He held on arm across his shoulder, his free hand tossing a galleon up in the air.

"We deal with this now, Malfoy…" he said, eyes not leaving the Slytherin prefect.

Malfoy smirked, spreading his arms wide, provoking him, "Well, then, shall we, Potter?"

Everyone present were looking on, interested as the prefects stood in the middle of the hall, looking rather imposing all facing each other.

"No, we won't be tossing coins, gentlemen…" the Hufflepuff prefect sighed, running a hand through her hazel hair, "We have to be sure there will be no cheating involved."

"Of course, Bones…" Malfoy agreed with a sly smile, eyes still on Al.

Albus Severus didn't say anything to him and instead turned to the ebony-haired Ravenclaw prefect, "So, what will it be, Davies?"

"_Does everything have to be so complicated around here…?" _Jack rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the balustrade of the marble staircase, watching over the scene.

"_Houses are everything here," _Hiccup muttered as he stood beside him, arms crossed, eager to know the outcome, _"Everything must be for the gain of your own House…"_

"_So what do they gain here?" _Jack wondered, watching Davies list down something in a piece of parchment. Everyone looked on curiously.

"_Actually…" _Hiccup began with a small and rather ashamed grimace, _"Right now they're facing off in order to NOT gain anything…"_

"_What the heck is that supposed to mean?"_

"I propose a contest," prefect Davies finally said, holding up the list so that the other prefects could see. Everyone else in the room peered over or craned their necks to see what was written.

"A simple non-magical contest randomly picked out," he enunciated, "Any one member of each house could represent."

"Fine then," Al nodded confidently, "Are we all agreed?"

Bones gave an upward nod of agreement. Malfoy smirked and waved them off yes.

"_Hey, Fishbone," _Jack tapped Hiccup's head with the crook of his staff, _"What the heck are they fighting about?"_

Hiccup stifled a yelp, clutching the side of his head as the sting of brain freeze surged through his skull.

"_Ow, will you stop that!?" _he hissed at Jack, kicking him on the shin, to which he winced but did not retaliate, _"And stop calling me Fishbone, Fishbone. You're lucky you're just more muscly than me…"_

Jack suddenly snorted, biting a knuckle, _"Merida's musclier than us both…"_

They snickered, holding back chortles of laughter.

"_But seriously, though, what are they fighting about?" _Jack asked, wiping a tear from laughing out of his eye.

"_Well, a House needs to host the Yule Ball, since this Ball's not accompanying a Triwizard Tournament," _Hiccup explained, _"That's what this fuss is all about."_

"_And when you said they're fighting NOT to gain anything," _Jack wagged his finger in the air, _"They're all competing to lose?"_

"…_yep. No wants the responsibility. The one who loses takes the Yule Ball, not the winner," _Hiccup nodded slowly, _"Shame on them, really. This is low, even for lazy prefects…"_

"Fine, then!" Al took the piece of parchment and tossed it up in the air, pointing his wand at it. The paper ripped itself cleanly in the air, coming down in proper strips, each with a category written on it.

They gathered the pieces and stuffed them into a pointed black hat. The Hall buzzed with excitement as even students from inside the Great Hall began to gather to watch what happens.

Hufflepuff Prefect Bones held out the witch hat to Malfoy who put his hand in, sifting through the strips of paper without looking.

"Scared, Potter?" he taunted.

"You wish."

With a flick of his wrist, he pulled out a piece of parchment, holding it high in the air for everyone to marvel at before reading out loud.

"…_archery."_

"OH, GODS!" Hiccup yelled, staggering back as the entrance Hall erupted in wild uproars and squeals of delight. Malfoy glared at Potter icily, who only smirked.

"What, what is it?" Jack looked about at the sudden uproar.

Al looked up at Hiccup on the stairs and gave a nod. Hiccup understood and rushed up the stairs. Jack sprinted after him, befuddled.

"What are we doing!?"

"We have to get Merida!" Hiccup said breathlessly, running up the steps two at a time, "We can LOSE thing! Merida's the only person in the whole castle who could loose an arrow properly—_without magic!"_

Jack grabbed Hiccup's arm and yanked him to halt.

"What!?" Hiccup hissed at him, "We've got to hurry—!"

"No, go back there and make sure everything's okay!" Jack told him, "I'm faster than you, I'd get there in no time!"

"But—!"

"For Gryffindor, remember?" Jack grinned, darting past him, _"You guys said that yourselves!"_

Hiccup gaped as Jack disappeared up to the third floor in nearly the blink of an eye.

"_JUST YELL UP THE DORMITORY!" _he called after him and sped back down to the Hall.

Jack reached the Fat Lady as quickly as he promised, only to find her there snoozing off, an empty wine bottle at the floor of her painting.

"Fat Lady!" he called out, she stirred and stared at him, unfocused.

"_Sun Rampion!"_ Jack hissed, pressed for time.

"Come again, me dear boy…?" she wheezed with a hiccup.

"_Sun Rampion!"_

She suddenly burst out in drunken laughter, _"That's right, Run Sampion!"_

The portrait swung open with her still laughing her head off. Jack climbed into the common room only to find it empty, parcel paper and fabric strewn about.

"Merida!" he called out, climbing up the spiral staircase, "Rapunzel!? Is Merida up there!?"

He remembered what Hiccup said. They have to be in the dormitory, then.

But as he took a step to climb up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, something suddenly propelled him back, knocking him off his feet and on to the hard stone floor.

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he got up. What in the world was that?

"You can't go up there," a voice suddenly said, "Girls only. There's an enchantment."

He looked behind him to see Hugo sitting at the bottom of the boys' dormitory staircase, nibbling on a pumpkin pasty.

"_MERIDA!" _Jack yelled, peering over to see only closed doors up there.

"they can't hear you, either…" Hugo added nonchalantly.

"Well, we need Merida," Jack panted, "She needs to get downstairs right now."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it…" Hugo chuckled, "I've been waiting here since noon, myself. They've locked themselves up there. And they won't be coming down until the Ball…"

Jack huffed, "So much for the House, then…"

He returned downstairs to see Hiccup standing in the middle of the hall with a wooden bow in his hands, looking around nervously as everyone filed out to the courtyard. He looked up at Jack, hoping to see Merida with him. His face faltered when he saw that he was alone.

"Lockdown," Jack explained as he walked down the stairs, "There's nothing we could do."

"What!?" Hiccup hissed, "If Merida can't shoot, then—!"

"Hiccup!" Al came at running at them suddenly, perplexed, "Where is she?"

"I—I'm sorry, Al…" he stammered, handing him the bow.

Al gazed down at it in disbelief. Looking at the two, Jack could almost imagine that Merida had died somehow, that the bow was the only thing left of her.

"Oh, no…" Al hissed, pushing the bow back to Hiccup's arms, "You have to shoot."

"What!? No! You're the Seeker!" Hiccup threw the bow back at him as if it was infected.

"Catching a snitch is different!" Al muttered and handed it back to him, "Surely you've picked up on how she does it!"

"_I haven't!"_ Hiccup pleaded desperately, glancing at Jack.

"Oh, no, I'm not shooting anything," Jack held up his hands, walking off.

And so, Hiccup found himself standing in the Entrance Courtyard, facing the one hay target the prefects had set up yards off, with nearly every student in the school watching. The other houses had taken their shot and missed the red bullseye, coming up on the secondary blue band or the tertiary white circle surrounding it. Slytherin's was the only arrow anywhere near the middle.

"We're counting on you, Hiccup!" Lily hooted from behind.

He notched the arrow. How was he supposed to hold it against the bowstring? Hiccup tried desperately to remember what Merida always murmured whenever he and Rapunzel would watch her shoot.

"…_draw all the way back to your cheek?" _he mumbled, pulling back the string with the arrow, his left hand trying to direct the other end. Somehow, the tipped end of the arrow kept straying off the middle of the bow, and everyone it pointed to ducked in alarm in case he let go of the string.

"Ooh, should've taken the bow…" Jack winced.

For a few moments, Hiccup fumbled with himself on how to handle the instrument properly, the arrow seemed to be unwilling to stay on the notch of the bow. Until finally, out of nowhere, Scorpius stomped hiss foot impatiently and shouted.

"_Oh, for goodness' sake! SHOOT, BOY!"_

Taken aback, the string slipped from Hiccup's fingers and flew off over the tile roofs of the corridors. The Gryffindor crowd moaned hopelessly whilst the other houses jumped in glee, hooting. As they cleared out, Al patted him on the back and pointed at the pile of huge boxes at the corner of the courtyard.

"_Those are filled with mistletoe, start hanging those…all of those…"_

Hiccup had spent all afternoon mustering the decorations with the prefects and a few other house members. Professor ManSnoozy had helped, somehow, decorating the Christmas trees Professor Bunnymund had brought in. Even with magic, it was very exhausting.

After hours of work, holding up his wand trying to concentrate and levitate the ornaments in their proper places, he felt like his arms were about to fall off. He did things in a hurry, though that only made things worse and took twice as long, garlands of mistletoe toppling off the walls one after another. He needed to hurry fi he was ever going to ask her out…

Oh, he would give Merida a piece of his mind…

As he returned to the Gryffindor common room, the skies were darkened and everyone had gathered there, some already dressed, others halfway, Rose was there, wearing a bathrobe over her dress, brushing her teeth. Rapunzel greeted him hello from the sofa where Lily was helping her braid her ridiculously long hair, attaching flowers on them. He had something in his mind though, and he headed straight for the stairs.

"…_yeah, what is it?"_

He stopped midway, his eyesight only skimming the surface of the stone floor. He could see them, though. Jack's showy hair was unmistakeable, and Merida's fiery curls were, as well. Oddly enough, she had tied them into an awkward ponytail.

She took in a deep breath and suddenly blurted it out.

"…_will yeh go ter the ball with me?"_

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. His face froze, blank of any expression as he stepped back in the staircase, deaf to the chatter down below nor her words up above. He fell back against the rounded wall, staring down at the half-lit stone steps blankly.

He was numb to everything going on.

"…_of course."_

It didn't surprise him. He actually expected that.

His mind was blank. He didn't know any better…

Hiccup walked up the stairs quietly, head low. They both turned as he ascended to the balcony.

"Oh, you finished the Hall?" Jack asked casually.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied, glancing up at them. Merida didn't say anything. She only stared. A hollow stare. If there was a twinkle of apology, regret or even contempt in her eyes, he did not see, nor did he dare look. Not saying any more to either of them, he turned his back and headed up the boys' dormitories.

"Oh, hey, Hic!" Hugo popped out of nowhere in the dormitory hallway, handing him a box, "This was the only spare robes I could find, sorry…"

Hiccup nodded a thank you and continued to trudge hopelessly into the fifth year dorm.

What was he supposed to think!? After all she said that day…she—she…

Hiccup gritted his teeth and kicked the foot of his bed, collapsing on the bedspreads.

"_Oh, the gods must hate me…"_

He heard someone come in but didn't stir. He was too tired to move. After a few moments, he sat up and opened the box Hugo handed him, only to face the most horrible set of dress robes he had ever seen. An overstuffed cravat, a deadly brown shade, lace…

Hiccup groaned and knocked his forehead on the poster of his bed. Had the god of mischief taken a liking to him!? Because his life definitely was turning out to be one big joke.

The door to the bathroom opened and he saw Jack come out, wearing his handsome wintery blue dressrobes, his blue hoodie slung over his shoulder. They fit him perfectly. Of course, they were made for him.

"What are those!?" Hiccup outraged, _"What are those!?"_

Jack stepped back, surprised, "M-My dress robes," he stammered.

"But they're alright!" Hiccup wheezed, pulling out the hellish robes out of the box, "No lace, no dodgy little collar…I'm going to look like Professor Trelawney!"

Jack stifled his laughter at the sight of the robes, "Yeah, you are…"

"I should've just ran for it!" Hiccup groaned as he sank to his bed, "I should've never trusted Hugo on this!"

"Well, they look a bit more traditional—"

"TRADITIONAL!? They're _ancient!"_

Jack shrugged and headed off to his bed, dumping his casual clothes in his trunk. Hiccup let out a sigh, hanging his head. Forgetting about his robes for a moment, the previous thought of Merida sinking in again.

"…so, she asked you out, huh?"

Jack turned to him, "Yeah…wasn't expecting that."

"Why did you say yes?"

Jack just grinned, "Why not?"

Standing up, Hiccup headed for the door and ran down the spiral staircase.

"…_Rapunzel, can I ask you something?"_

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"That's right!" Hiccup punched his fist into his other hand, "If you girls didn't lock yourselves in the dormitory this afternoon, we would have won the bet!"

"And Hiccup could've asked Merida out…" Rapunzel added with a sheepish grin.

Merida turned away sourly, "Will yeh stop connectin' me with this?"

"But still," Jack pointed out, "You wouldn't have quarrelled, we wouldn't have fallen into the Lake."

Merida sneezed, rubbing her nose with her towel, suddenly speaking up.

"No, it's not Hiccup…" she said slowly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"It was me," she groaned, "I could'a jus' been downstairs…"

Jack rolled his eyes, _"Here we go again…"_

* * *

_**11:15 am, Hogsmeade**_

"Did you seriously have to drag us along?" Hiccup rubbed his temples, looking around the village.

The dainty cottage houses were topped with snow. The sky was bright, wisps of clouds drifted slowly. Bright lights twinkled out of the shop windows as everyone went on their business, many a greeting could be heard over the music wafting in the cold air. Hogsmeade looked like it came out of a Christmas card.

"Believe me, I'm not very 'appy abou' this, either…" Merida said as they walked along the shops.

Jack looked around rather sleepily, tapping the glass window with his staff, watching the frost spread over. The Yule Ball was taking its toll on everyone…

"Wha' can I do, ra'elly…?" Merida rumpled her mop of red hair in frustration, "I wanted ter go home, yeh kno'ow tha'!?"

"…_yes, you've told us a hundred times…"_ Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"—but NO, Mum had ter _insist _I attend this wretched Ball!"

"…_Merida, we know, we know, let's just get this over with!"_

"Arigh', shut it!" she snapped, halting in front of a shop door, "Just help me pick a cursed dress…"

"At least we got away from all the fuss in the castle," Jack noted, "Oh, they're driving me crazy…"

Merida opened the door, a jingle of a bell was heard as they all filed in.

The place was lit with many lanterns, exuding a homely air with its shiny wooden floors and warm atmosphere. Racks of robes lined the walls, finely dressed mannequins stood by the window. A few other students were also there, a sixth year perched on top of a small raised platform with a tailor taking his measurements with his wand.

"_If you're talking about the fangirls that have been following you around all day,"_ Hiccup looked over to him, taking off his scarf as they stepped into the warmth of the store, _"Just pick one of them and be done with it!"_

Jack just smirked.

"Oh, yeh boys…" Merida scoffed, shrugging off her coat, "A pretty face is all tha' matters ter yeh, eh?"

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's," a woman greeted as she strode over to them, dressed in the dark green uniform robes, "What would it be, miss?"

"Oh, ah need a dress," Merida said absentmindedly, staring at a troop of girls with their purchases heading out the shop.

"Oh, for the Ball?" the woman asked cheerily.

"Yes…_unfortunately,"_ Merida replied.

"And what about you two gentlemen?"

Jack shook his head, "I've got mine."

"No, no, I've got my dress robes…" Hiccup shook his head.

"_You've got robes?" _Merida snorted.

"I'm borrowing from Hugo," he reasoned.

"Well, then, this way, please…"

The clerk lead them into the room, whisking Merida away to the raised platform by the side of the room while Hiccup and Jack sat on one of the benches, looking utterly bored.

"Why do girls have to make a fuss about these things…?" Hiccup said.

"Then why did you agree to go?" Jack sneered.

"…I ahd to get out of there, too."

Merida's measurements were taken as she stood there stiffly. The tailor had a hard time with her puffy hair falling over her back. Hiccup stifled a yawn as she was led off to the dressing rooms.

"Have you asked a girl out yet?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Well, no…" Hiccup scratched his head, "She doesn't want a date…"

"Who?"

"_Wha' do yeh laddies think o' this?"_

Merida stepped out of the maroon curtains of the dressing room wearing an off-shoulder blue dress. The tailor nodded in praise. Merida winced as she waited for their answer.

They both smiled tightly.

"_Yeah, it looks good…"_

"…_pretty…yeah, pretty…"_

"It looks terrible, doesn' it?" she glared at them. They blurted out their replies.

"…_It's nice_—_only it's not."_

"…_no, definitely not." _Jack shook his head.

Merida shrugged. It was too tight anyway. As she returned to the confines of the dressing room to try on another, Jack and Hiccup exchanged glances. Why them? If only Rapunzel was allowed to the village…

"This Ball was a bad idea…" Jack huffed.

"Let's just get this over with," Hiccup replied.

Merida soon came out with a red flowery dress.

No, absolutely not. She looked like a bottle of ketchup. They both burst out laughing.

Perhaps a puffy purple one?

No. They shook their heads solemnly.

A slender yellow mermaid gown?

Merida went running back to the dressing room.

But then…

"I like green," she said as she stepped out. Jack and Hiccup just sat there wordlessly.

A full floaty skirt, long elegant sleeves, golden embroidery.

"Perfect." Jack simply said.

Hiccup let out a breath, "Wow…"

And so they finally got out of Madame Malkin's with the large box containing her dress, stopping over at the three Broomsticks where they bought bottles of butterbeer. As they walked back to the castle, Merida suddenly stopped, peeking into a certain store. There was a display of bottles and boxes. A few girls could be seen inside, one of them being applied a certain potion by the shopkeeper.

"What's that she's putting on her hair?" Jack asked.

Then suddenly, the lass' stringy black hair swirled into full beautiful bounces.

"Oh, girls do everything to themselves…" Hiccup hunched.

Merida didn't say anything as they went on their way. Jack ran off ahead, sending snow piling up on the roofs falling down on to the street, laughing as a stout wizard went running off when it hit his head.

"Uh, Merida…?" Hiccup asked as they walked side by side in the Hogsmeade street. Her eyes were rather glassy, thinking, though she gave a small nod when he spoke up.

"…do…do you want to go to the ball with me?"

A flurry of snow suddenly fell on them, sending both jumping aside, the box falling to the cobblestoned ground with a thud

"_Sorry!" _Jack laughed up ahead.

"Ugh!" Merida groaned as she shook the snow off her tangly hair, "I 'ave to get this fixed…"

"So, what do you say?" Hiccup blurted.

"_Say to wha'?"_ she snapped, picking up her dress off the street, "Come on, we 'ave ter egt back ter the castle!"

"But Merida—!"

"What!?" she hissed, picking at her hair irritatedly. She never hated her hair before…

"…nothing, I'll—I'll talk to you later," Hiccup laughed nervously, watching her slap away a lock of her hair.

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"Then after tha' I went up ter the dormitories with the others…" Merida sighed.

Hiccup sat in his chair quietly. He should have just said it to her then. Jack crossed his arms, watching the other three wallow in awkward silence.

"No, wait!" Rapunzel shot up, "You guys wouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade if it weren't for me!"

* * *

_**9:00 am, Gryffindor Common Room**_

"You have such a nice dress, Merida…" Rapunzel sighed dreamily as she pulled out the silky sky-blue dress out of Merida's parcel. The other girls around the room agreed as they got their own outfits for the Ball.

"Ugh, ah hate it!" she stomped her foot, plopping down the couch, _"I don' wan' ter wear tha' thing!"_

"But it's pretty!" Rapunzel squealed, getting to her feet and spinning around with it, "It would fit you perfectly! I wish Mother sent me a dress…"

Merida let out a frustrated groan, "I can't believe 'er! I wanted ter go 'ome! I don' even wan' ter go to the Ball!"

"Oh, shush, Merida…" Rapunzel chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Just enjoy it!"

"_She even sent mah tartan!"_ Merida pulled out a blue checkered sash.

Running her hand across the beautiful silken fabric, Rapunzel smiled. It was beautiful, nowhere near the dress she made for herself…

"Why didn' yer Mum send yeh a dress, anyways…?" Merida asked as she cooled off, the tartan lying across her lap.

"Oh, she doesn't know there's a Ball," Rapunzel grinned, dancing round the room with Merida's dress on top of her robes, pretending she was wearing it. The skirt flowed wonderfully.

"Why? Didn' yeh tell 'er?"

"She won't let me go even if I asked…" she smiled sadly, "I mean, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

"Yeah, o'course," Merida shrugged, "I do it all the time. Jus' don' get caught."

"_Ugh…I am a despicable human being!"_ Rapunzel wheezed, stopping by the fireplace.

"No, yeh're not," Merida chuckled, eyeing her friend flutter about with her gown.

"Yeh haven' said yes ter anyone yet?" she asked.

"No…" Rapunzel mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, just waiting for…"

"Who?"

Rapunzel just smiled, "What about you?"

"Nah, no one's asked me ou'…" she chuckled, "I don' want a date, anyways…"

"Oh, really…?"

"Oh, leave me alone, I'm arigh' as I am,"

"This dress really is great…"

"We can switch dresses if yeh wan'."

"Really!?" Rapunzel beamed.

Then suddenly, a blast of darkness. The Gryffindor common room erupted in screams as everyone was blinded, plunged into pitch black darkness in broad daylight.

"_CALM DOWN! WE'RE AL ARIGH'!" _Merida yelled over the panic.

As the black cloud dissipated in dark wisps, clearing out of the place as sunlight reappeared once more.

"_Alright! Who threw the Darkness Powder!?"_ Rose hollered, running up the spiral staircase.

"Punzie, you arigh'…?" Merida got to her feet.

"_No, no, no!" _Rapunzel hollered desperately as she jumped up and down frantically.

Merida's eyes widened, clapping her hands over her mouth as Rapunzel feverishly stamped on the blue dress. It had fallen into the lit fireplace, the sleeves had caught on fire.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rapunzel stammered as she put it out. The whole top of the dress was charred.

She turned to Merida, eyes welling up, heart pounding. Other Gryffindors slowly walked towards them, shock on their face.

"I'm sorry…" she repeated fearfully, _"I—I can fix it with a Repair Charm…"_

Merida stood there, frozen. Merida looked to her and suddenly burst out laughing.

"_YES! YES!" _she cheered, grabbing Rapunzel and hugging her tightly, _"Thank'e, thank'e!"_

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

_**Present time, Hogwarts Kitchens**_

"So, there we go…" Rapunzel slumped, "It's all my fault."

"We can't trace it back any further unless we find out who threw the Darkness Powder," Hiccup muttered.

"So, are we all okay?" Jack said, getting up.

"Yeah…" Merida groaned, getting up, "We're all dry, ah think…"

"Too bad about your hair, though," said Rapunzel, staring up at Merida's fiery locks, all abck to their natural frizzy state.

"I kind o' like it this way better…" she smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Jack beckoned them, grabbing his robes.

They all dropped their towels. True enough, their once soggy clothing were completely dry. The house-elves' towels were imbued with some sort of charm. They headed out of the kitchens, bowed to by all of the elves they passed by.

"Wait, what about Pascal?" Hiccup noted.

"He's enjoying himself…" Rapunzel giggled, "Let's just leave him there for a bit."

When they got back to the Great Hall, almost everyone had gone back to the dormitories, though quite a few were still there. A slow dance was in session, the lanterns on the tables had been put out and the Great Hall was illuminated with the soft glow of the fairy lights and the frost.

They stood there for a bit, not saying anything, though each of them knew that they probably had the best Yule Ball than anyone.

Jack looked over to Rapunzel with a grin, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she smiled. They went off to the Hall, her braids trailing behind her.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the glowing lanterns in the Hall, the starry sky in the ceiling. She was really here…and with him, at that. She kept a smile to herself.

"Well, there goes your date…" Hiccup drawled, stopping beside Merida at the doorway.

"I'm sorry abou' today, Hic…" she mumbled.

"No, I should be apologizing," he sighed, "You do look pretty, though…"

"Before we fell inter the lake?" she snorted.

Hiccup grinned toothily. No, she was prettier with her hair in an uncombed mop.

"…can I dance with you now?"

"Just once," she grinned and took his hand.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Library**_

"Well, that was that all that happened…?" Katherine asked with a chuckle, lifting her goose-quill off the parchment.

"Not quite," Jack grinned as he leaned back on the wall of the library.

"Anything more to add, Jack?" she smiled.

"Well…" he began and took something out of his pants pockets, tossing it over to her. She caught it. It looked like a piece of sparkly charcoal…

"Ah…Darkness Powder." she raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a small joke," Jack reasoned with a smirk, walking off towards the door.

"If you didn't throw it, though," Madame Goose stood up. "They'd be probably still be doubtful of eachother."

"Maybe," he replied, disappearing to the hallway outside.

Katherine grinned and tossed the piece of Darkness Powder up in the air, letting it drop to the ground, enveloping the library in darkness.

"…the end."


	31. The Chamber of Memories

_(Author's notes: Heheh, the Christmas chapter is coincidentally Chapter 30. Anyways, thanks, guys, for reading that, though, sorry, no kisses, sorry to disappoint some shippers out there. I did warn you, though._

_Yes, there was a Yule Ball without a Triwizard Tournament. I sort of figured out that was what I needed to set the chapter apart and besides, in a school where North is headmaster_—_ I don't think parties are very rare. Thanks for those who sent kind words of praise, especially the guests! And to other, well. Haters gonna hate. Teheh._

_Hi there __**mazut **__from Germany, __**Marchonea **__from London (who provided me a very detailed description of the English educational system) and that girl the other day from the Philippines! I was just wondering, though most readers here are American, which countries are you guys from? _

_I have suddenly fallen for Loki, that is to say, also Tom Hiddleston. It's affecting my writing a bit…_

_Cheers, everyone._

_I just wanted you guys to have this short chappy, I'll be busy in the following weeks. Enjoy.)_

* * *

The wandlight illuminated the surface of the marbled Marauder's Map as Rapunzel unfolded one of the corners revealing the goings on down in the basement corridors. Peeves the Poltergeist was bounding around outside the Potions classroom. She took a small bit out of the chocolate in her hand as she continued watching the few moving footsteps on the map.

The girls' dormitory was darkened; the lanterns on the walls were but tiny flickers between the beds. Rapunzel's wandlight was a bright halo around her, though was as dim as moonlight upon the other beds where her roommates slept peacefully. One girl was still in her dress as she lay slumped on top of her covers. Illuminated snow seemed to glow as they fluttered past outside the frosted glass of the arched windows. Pascal was fast asleep on the maroon curtains of her four-poster bed, curling himself up between the folds created by the ropes tying the heavy drapes to the post as if it were a hammock.

Glancing over to her pink dress folded on top of the chair by her desk, Rapunzel gave a small smile.

It had been a wonderful party. She even got to dance with Jack.

Rapunzel let out a sigh. All four of them had the greatest time together…

It was only a few hours before morning though she didn't feel sleepy, at all. The Marauder's Map, at least, kept her entertained. It was a fascinating artefact. At the edges of the paper, she could even see Professor Bunnymund's name within the gamekeeper's hut. Hiccup had left it with her and Merida, and they ahd been using it whenever they had to visit Toothless. So far, they haven't been caught. Even by Pitch Black who often caught them unawares. At that thought, Rapunzel noticed his name in the upper parts of the castle, the Astronomy Tower, to be precise.

What was he doing there in the early hours of the morning? Staring up at the stars?

Well, he seemed to be, his two footprints weren't moving. Perhaps shifting every few moments, but otherwise, perfectly still.

Shrugging it off, Rapunzel turned back to the other movements on the map.

Merida suddenly shot up on her bed, her hair wild, wearing her white nightgown, her face grimacing in terror as she let out wheezing sounds. Rapunzel flinched, staring at Merida wide-eyed, her wandlight illuminating the Scot's bright blue eyes.

"…_the bears! The bears_—_they wan' me ter tap dance, I don' wanna tap dance!" _she squeaked, wincing in fear with her face all red.

She was having a waking nightmare.

"Tell those bears, Merida," Rapunzel said nonchalantly, taking another bite of her chocolate. She didn't even know whether Merida could see her.

"_Yeah, I'll tell 'em…" _she nodded, sinking back under her bedspreads, _"…I'll tell 'em…"_

In a few seconds, Rapunzel her snoring quietly. She shook her head, chuckling as she turned back to the Marauder's Map. Maybe she had too much butterbeer…

Flipping open a couple of folds on the enchanted parchment, she saw the goings on in the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was in their beds…except for two. Rapunzel tilted her head. Why were they still up?

"_Mischief managed," _she mumbled, pointing the tip of her wand on to the center of the map, watching as the ink, moving or not, disappeared. Immediately slipping out of her bed, Rapunzel headed for the door, tiptoeing as she left the girls' dormitory. Her loose hair trailed behind her, a river of gold.

"…_so why didn't you ask her, then?" _she heard as she crept to the balcony.

"…_she's been shutting down every guy who asked her," _came the chuckling reply.

"…_well, I asked her and she said yes."_

"…_I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I think you were trying to get dumped."_

"…_what the heck is that supposed to mean?"_

"…_heh, you didn't even get Merida to go with you."_

"…_well, I was about to but then she asked YOU. Nevermind, you've been saying no to girls, as well. Seems to me like you were waiting to ask her out."_

"…_yeah, well, the Yule Ball's over, so just shut up, okay?"_

She clutched a lock of her hair, fidgeting as she made sense of their conversation.

Jack had meant to ask her out…?

Peeking over the side of the balcony, she saw the half-lit common room below. Shadows danced on the walls and on the floors as the flames flickered in the fireplace, two silhouetted sitting by it. The average-sized Christmas tree standing in the corner, decorated by the lower years in nothing but gold an red, flickering slightly with fairy lanterns.

"Hey, guys." Rapunzel greeted, stepping up, "What are you talking about?"

Jack suddenly looked up from his perch on the back of the couch, his snowy hair tinged in the golden light. He gave a grin of acknowledgement.

"Hey, there, Punzie," Hiccup gave a small wave. He was sitting down on the carpet in front of the fire, his notebook on his lap and a quill in his hand. Both of them were dressed in their usual casual clothes.

"Yeah…" Rapunzel said as she skittered down the spiral staircase, gathering her locks as she did.

"What about Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"S_noring,"_ Rapunzel sniggered as she walked over to them, jumping over the back of the sofa to sit behind Hiccup, holding her golden locks by the armful, a rather long trail still left all over the floor.

"Who were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup grinned, glancing over to Jack who only rolled his eyes.

"Boys' night, huh?" she taunted.

"Kind of," Jack replied as his legs dangled over the backside of the couch, "Shouldn't you guys head off now? You should give Santa a chance to sneak in with your gifts…"

"Oh, I just got here," Rapunzel moaned.

"_He still believes in Santa…"_ Hiccup chuckled under his breath, continuing his sketch in his notebook.

"What?" Jack laughed, "Don't tell me that you haven't believed in him at least once."

Rapunzel turned to Hiccup, who didn't even look up from his work.

"No, actually," Hiccup said quietly, "Our traditions are a tad bit different. The gifts we get are from the people we know, not some guy sliding through the chimneys. Every Snoggletogg—_Christmas, _I mean, we celebrate quite the same way, only with a lot of baby dragons."

"_Baby dragons!?"_ Rapunzel squealed, cupping her cheeks, "Aww, that must be so great…"

"So, let me get this straight," Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he hopped off the back of the couch and circled around to stand by Hiccup, "You've never believed in _anything_?"

"Of course not," Hiccup guffawed, "There's so many stories we're taught as children in Berk. About Thor, Odin, Loki...but, no, no Santa."

"Wow, I don't believe this," Jack huffed, a grin of disbelief on his face as he sat down beside Rapunzel, "What about you, Pretzel?"

"Well," she glanced up the dark ceiling, thinking, "Santa Claus…I know him, of course. There'd always be gifts on Christmas mornings for me. But Mother always told me he's not real and they were all from her, so…"

Jack stared at her like she was possessed. He sat back on the sofa, letting out a breath.

"_Wow, you guys have messed up childhoods," _he said to himself, "In that case, you guys never even waited up for some sort of—_magic_ to happen on Christmas?"

"Well, there's Jokul Frosti," Hiccup noted, glancing up to them.

Rapunzel watched as Jack smirked smugly to himself until Hiccup's next words.

"…but then that guy's messed up."

Jack glared at him coldly with half-lidded eyes. Hiccup just shrugged and got to his feet, sitting beside Rapunzel, shifting her pile of golden hair. He continued his drawing as they all sat together on the couch.

"_It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three_—_I want to tell that guy to stop!"_

"What about you, Jack? We don't know a lot about you. How did your Christmases go as a kid?" inquired Rapunzel curiously. Ever since he arrived at the school, one of the very few students to successfully transfer from another wizarding school (which is saying a lot considering all the rivalries and secrecies between the institutions), he had captured the wonder of nearly everyone in the school. Hiccup even closed his notebook for a bit.

They both looked at Jack, waiting for him to say anything.

He just smiled, turning away, his gaze getting lost in the flickering flames of the hearth, getting lost in thoughts of the past.

"…nah," he grinned, shaking his head, "…that one's just for me."

Hiccup glanced up at him without saying anything, lifting his quill off the notebook's surface. A sketch stared back at him. Merida. Rapunzel. Himself…and Jack. Rapunzel looked at his drawing and smiled, though in her eyes, he saw the same curiosity he held inside.

Though he had come to trust the strange lad, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder still…

_Who was Jack Frost?_

* * *

"…_Goldie, wake up! Wake up, lassie!"_

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" Rapunzel jumped out of her sleep as Merida continued to shake her vigorously by the shoulders. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, getting rather dizzy at Merida jumping up and down her mattress, sending Rapunzel's pillows spilling off the edge of the bed.

"_Come on, come on! We 'ave ter get downstairs!" _she squealed, yanking Rapunzel's arm. Pascal echoed her voice with his excited squeaks.

"Okay, okay!" Rapunzel laughed as Merida nearly dragged her off her four-poster bed, Pascal jumping on to her shoulder. The dormitory was filled with morning light, setting the place in a soft glow, the snow glimmering on the windowsills.

They ran out into the balcony, gripping the stone railing tightly as they leaned down to see the merry sight in the common room below. All the Gryffindors were there so early in the morning, a remarkable feat considering what little sleep they got from the Ball. They were tearing the wrappings off their gifts excitedly, filling the Gryffindor tower with deafening chatter. Neither of them has spent the holidays in school, but it did look promising, especially with nearly everyone there, as well. The floor was carpeted in torn wrappings, students sitting about the floor and every possible surface as they talked and showed off their presents.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily greeted when she saw them, wearing a new maroon jumper with an L in front.

Merida beamed, rushing down the stairs, _"Come on!"_

Rapunzel stood there, her heart fluttering a smile spread across her face. Christmas in Hogwarts was wonderful…

With a giggle she tossed up the length of her hair trailing on the floor behind her to the rafters in the ceiling. They wrapped themselves tightly and she scampered over the top of the balcony's railing, jumping down to the common room below.

"_Whoa!" _Al yelped with a laugh as she landed beside him.

Merida appeared at the bottom of the spiral staircase and helped her gather her unbraided locks.

"We've got gifts!" Merida told her in a flurry of her fiery hair.

"Happy Christmas!" Rapunzel greeted Al as they ran off crossing the room, leaping over wrappers and skirting around all the people squatting on the floor.

"_Ladies!"_ Hiccup called out from the corner of the room right beside the Christmas tree, sitting on an armchair with a half-opened gift on his lap, "Over here!"

Merida leapt towards him, dropping Rapunzel's hair, immediately kneeling down in front of the tree, grabbing packages with her name on them. Stopped beside her letting her lengthy locks slip to the floor, fumbling with her fingers as she looked over anxiously, pulling a box from under the ornate branches and checking the tag gingerly.

"I got mine!" Merida announced, dragging out an exceptionally long box from behind the tree, a few ornaments falling to the carpet in the process. It was wrapped in charming blue checkered paper.

Rapunzel stopped looking for a moment at the sight of the enormous present, stepping back as Merida brought it to the side of the room.

"That is big…" Hiccup said.

"I wonder what that is," Rose said from the sofas. Everyone seemed to stop their chatter as they looked on.

Merida sat down on a bench by the window, laying the large box across her lap.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Rapunzel muttered as she walked towards her.

"I 'ope," Merida beamed, wasting no time and ripping the blue wrapper off of it.

The Weasleys and the Potters gathered around (nearly all of them wearing new maroon jumpers from their grandmother knit for them) as the box underneath was revealed.

It was black, elegantly simple without any markings.

"Well!?" Hugo nearly scolded, his red hair in disarray, "Open it, then!"

Hiccup helped Merida lift the huge lid off it and was frozen in place at what everyone saw then.

"…I don't believe it," Lily gaped.

"Seems like I'll be having my broom back, then," Hiccup smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

The ebony handle of the broom was polished to perfection, the twigs of its tail neatly clipped and enforced with glinting metal. There were even footholds on either side. At the other end of it shone with a silver engraving.

_Firebolt._

"Oh, Merida, you are filthy rich…" Al guffawed as he crossed his arms, impressed.

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed as Merida just sat there blankly, not even making a move to take the impressive broom. She just…stared.

"You okay?" Hiccup finally said.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled, "It's the best gift I ev'ur had…"

"_Oh, we are so beating Slytherin with another Firebolt in the team…"_ Hugo hooted as they began to clear away. Merida remained unmoving, all her enthusiasm sapped.

"Hey, come on, tell me," Rapunzel said gently, sitting beside her, "What is it?"

"It's just…" she began, letting out a deep breath. Hiccup watched her worriedly. She always wanted a broom…why did she act this way?

"…a Firebolt's not rae'lly a broom fer a Keeper," she smiled tightly, "…it'll just go ter waste."

"What do mean by that?" Hiccup scoffed.

"_I'm not a Chaser!"_ she hissed under her breath, covering up the box with its lid again, shooting to her feet, "It doesn' matter how fast mah broom is because I'm _jus' a Keeper."_

"Hey, that's a bit hurtful," Hiccup jibed, holding up his hands.

"Sorry," Merida mumbled, "…but I'd still rather be a Chaser or a Seeker, yeh know."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a part of the Frog Choir, myself," Rapunzel sighed, getting up, "Well, at least you have an amazing gift! Your parents must be proud of you for sending this!"

Merida suddenly snorted, "_Yeah, righ' _ah bet Dad sent this withou' tellin' Mum. She nev'ar approved of me joinin' the team, anyways."

Shifting the long box under her arm, she looked at the both of them.

"Wha' did yeh fellas get?"

"Oh," Hiccup said, holding up a new pair of fur-lined boots much like the one he wore, "From Dad."

Holding up a finger, her dropped the boots and took something off the chair behind him. It was a maroon jumper with an H in front, "From the Weasley's grandmother."

"Ooh, you're a Weasley!" Rapunzel nudged him on the shoulder.

"What about you, 'Punzel?"

"Oh, um…" she glanced back to the tree, "I…didn't find anything."

"Maybe it's s'umewhere there, we should keep lookin'…" Merida offered.

"No,no, it's okay," Rapunzel smiled, "Wasn't expecting a present, anyways…Mother's not really all too well at the moment. Even Professor Trelawney knows she's sick…"

Hiccup and Merida exchanged quiet glances as Rapunzel's eyes went rather misty.

"Well, I'll see you guys downstairs!" she suddenly beamed, "I'm hungry, I'll just go…I'll go get some breakfast…"

She slowly retreated towards the portrait-hole, her head hung.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup called out, "Your hair's undone!"

"I know," she replied, gathering her locks and stepping out into the hall outside, the painting of the Fat Lady closing behind her.

"An' ye're—!" Merida began but Rapunzel had already disappeared.

"…barefoot." she finished.

Rapunzel let out a huff as she stood at the top of the stairs. The castle was bright, the enchanted staircases shifting, paintings moving, ghosts passing through. She let out a sigh. This was not how she imagined it would be.

Pascal chirped on her shoulder worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you there," she smiled, "It's alright, Pascal…I deserved it anyway."

The chameleon frowned, shaking his head.

"No, no, I mean," she began, "I should've just told Mother I'd be staying for the holidays. She's probably mad at me right now, huh?"

* * *

"There you are," Hiccup said as Jack walked towards them in the Great Hall. Sunlight rayed through the high windows, broken by owls swooping in to deliver the morning post.

"…_I know it's Christmas and all, but THERE'SNO POST ON SUNDAYS!" _someone hollered from the Hufflepuff table.

Merida took a large bite of her muffin as Jack sat down beside them, "We didn't see yeh this mornin'. Yeh haven' taken yer gifts yet, have yeh?"

"No, I have them," said Jack, pulling down the blue hood off over his snowy head. The other Guardians wasted no time giving him presents that morning as he passed them by. He appreciated the little gifts (including the box of Ice Mice from Tooth), even the plain bar of chocolate Bunnymund tossed at him.

"I think Merida was referring to the _whole mountain_ of presents sitting in the common room for you," Hiccup said, forking a broccoli around his plate with no intention of actually eating it.

"From yer fangirls." Merida jibed.

Jack grinned and just shook his head. The Great Hall was rather roomy that morning, not a lot of students have gone down for breakfast yet.

"Where's Pretzel?" he suddenly asked.

"Actually," Hiccup said, looking around, "We expected to find her here. Maybe she went to the Owlery or something."

"The Owlery? Why?"

"Ter write to her Mum," Merida replied, as she nodded over to Pascal on the table, flicking his tongue out to get a grape, "Even left 'er pet 'ere. She said her Mum was sick or sum'thin. She didn't even get any presents."

"No presents?" Jack gaped, "But you guys got her something, right?"

"O'course we did!" Merida scoffed, pretending to look insulted.

"She always makes us gifts," Hiccup chuckled, lifting the end of his new green scarf, "Knitted this for me, made Merida a box of cookies, I think…"

"They were delicious," she sighed dreamily.

"I think she made something for you, as well," Hiccup told him, "Probably buried somewhere under your mountain of fanmail…"

"So where is this gift you want to give her?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Merida dropped her spoon noisily and grinned, "OUT THERE."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hiccup suppressed a small smile, leaning over as he whispered, _"We're taking her to Hogsmeade."_

Jack tilted his head, grinning, "But she's not allowed to go there."

"Yah, and so are yeh," Merida pointed out, "An' still yeh wen' with us."

"Good point." Jack nodded, "When is this?"

Hiccup shrugged, "…soon."

* * *

"Now, are you sure you don't want to postpone this until after the holidays?" Professor Tooth asked once more as she flitted in the air with her emerald quill and her roll of parchment.

"No, Professor," Rapunzel smiled, shifting her braid over her shoulder, "I've got a lot of free time now."

"Well, I've never met anyone eager to spend detention, but alright," Tooth smiled, flitting over to one of her many shelves in the office and pulling out a very old-looking book, the edges of its cover tattered, "I'm just gonna need you to help me transfer these name lists into a newer record…are you up for it?"

"Yes, professor,"

The office was lit brightly, the tall ornate windows commanding a spectacular view of the snow-covered grounds. From afar, Rapunzel could see the blurry form of the Giant Squid swimming in the frozen waters of the Black Lake. Tooth handed her the record and told her to simply copy them down into a newer book.

"…yes, use that purple quill over there, sweetie," the animagus teacher instructed as Rapunzel pulled out a chair for herself at the long table in the middle of the office.

"Professor?"

The door slightly opened as a Ravenclaw peeked inside, "The headmaster's looking for you."

"Oh, right," Tooth grinned, "Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

She turned to Rapunzel with a flutter of her feathers, "Will you be alright here?"

"Of course, Professor Tooth," Rapunzel nodded brightly.

"I'll be back shortly, just list down as much as you can…"

As Professor Toothiana left the Transfiguration Tower, Rapunzel got to her work, the calm scratching sound of quill against parchment filling her ears. Yes, she'd rather get her detentions over with…

"…_Abbott…Bones…Boot…" _she mumbled as she copied down the names.

The sound of twittering birds could be heard outside. The gust of wind, the faraway noises of the rest of the castle far down below. The record was very old, spanning more than a quarter of a century. A list of previous Hogwarts students, some she heard of, others not so much. Rapunzel tried to concentrate on her work and forget about the fact that it was Christmas morning. She never didn't really mind not being given presents, she knew Mother Gothel was far too busy and perhaps, if Trelawney was right, too sick to send her anything. But still, it was the first Christmas that she never got anything, at all.

"…_Brocklehurst…Brown…Bulstrode…Finch-Fletchley…"_

She was rather glad that Professor Tooth was being light on her. If it were any other Professor, she's probably end up cleaning the whole Trophy Room by hand, though she knew she could handle that rather well.

"…_Granger…Longbottom…"_

Rapunzel grinned at the sight of Professor Longbottom's name. It really was a rather old list…

"…_MacDougal...Malfoy…Moon…Nott…Parkinson..."_

It was, alrigth though, she was glad she stayed. The Yule Ball was grand, and everyone greeted her a 'Happy Christmas' wherever she went. A chirping bird could be heard nearby.

"…_Patil…Patil…Perks…Potter…"_

Rapunzel looked up from her work. The twittering was getting rather loud, though she didn't see any birds in the room. Why the bloody hell would there be birds in an office? Ignoring the cheery sounds, she continued on. Perhaps when she finished, she could come with Hiccup and Merida to visit Toothless.

"…_Dean…Turpin…Zabini…"_

Rapunzel let out a yelp as she nearly fell off her chair as something whizzed by. She gave a quick glance at the book, making sure she didn't spill ink all over before dropping the quill.

There was a hummingbird.

Rapunzel smiled, it looked adorable, all bright and blue green…

"Wait…" she whispered, "…you're not a bird!"

The fairy flitted over her head as it noticed Rapunzel watching. It was one of Professor Tooth's mini fairies from her Multiplication Spell of some sort. It looked like a tiny version of the Transfiguration Professor, only more…hummingbird-like.

"Hi there," Rapunzel beamed.

The little fairy let out a cheerful twitter, flying over to the side of the room.

Rapunzel slowly slid out of her chair and followed the little fairy, mesmerized. It flew up to the ceiling where an ornate trapdoor was situated.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rapunzel said as it tapped the edge of the square trap door, sending it flying open, a golden ladder swooping out from inside it, touching the floor lightly the same way the door to Professor Trelawney's classroom did.

The fairy twittered at her, smiling and flew up into the upper room.

"Hey, you can't go up there!" Rapunzel called out, trailing after it. She climbed the ladder carefully as he braid swung behind her, "That's Professor Tooth's—!"

She halted, frozen in place as her head peeked into the other room. It was circular, like her office, only it was brighter, the higher parts of the walls framed with intricate windows. The walls, themselves were line with gold-framed glass cases, containing hundreds and hundreds of crystal phials braced in gold and brightly-colored diamond shapes.

"…room." Rapunzel gaped as she slowly ascended into the place.

It almost looked like a Potions store room, only the phials were treated like treasures rather than containers of ingredients. Rapunzel had never seen anything like it.

The fairy snapped her out of her awe as it flitted past.

Rapunzel followed it to one of the glass shelves where it flipped the stopper open from one of the phials and dropped something in. She peeked closer to realize what the many crystal containers kept within.

"Teeth?" she raised an eyebrow.

She knew about Professor Tooth's obsession with dental hygiene, thought his was plainly bizarre. Beautiful—but bizarre.

"What are these for?" Rapunzel asked as the fairy closed the phial, the little yellow feather on top of her head lightly waving. She looked up at Rapunzel with a smile, her pink-and-blue eyes bright as she pointed to the top of the phial.

The stopper was painted with a face. Looking around, Rapunzel saw that for every phial, there was a different face. They looked like children. And they were all smiling.

The fairy continued to chirp as it beckoned to the space within the containers.

Over the teeth, rippled silvery-white wisps of something that looked like glowing smoke. Almost similar to the ghosts that roamed the castle. But they were brighter, like the moon, and shapeless…floating over the milk teeth like dreams.

It was then that the little fairy flew to the other end of the room.

There was a silver basin sitting atop a stone pedestal. Rapunzel strode over to it, wondering what casted the bluish-white glow over it. Within it, was water. Or at least it was liquid, illuminating as it rippled in the silver container.

Rapunzel gasped she knew what this was, she had read about it in the library…

"A pensieve!" she squealed, clasping her hands together as she looked around the room. The pensieve was a mystical artifact that could show the past of others, given that they handed over a certain memory.

She had never seen one before.

"These are memories…" Rapunzel breathed, gazing at the ghostly wisps of light inside the phials.

The fairy twittered loudly, catching her attention. It sat by one of the phials in the shelves.

Peering over to see who it belonged to, Rapunzel saw her face staring back.

"It's mine?" she whispered in disbelief. The fairy nodded, holding up a small strip of paper underneath the crystal confines.

_Rapunzel Gothel._

Brows furrowed, she saw the names of the owners of the other teeth, even laying her eyes on Albus Severus Potter's.

"We're all here?" she gasped, "Every one of us?"

Then that meant…

With a leap of her heart, Rapunzel edged along the shelves. It was in order. Alphabetically and by year. The memories were useless on their own, nothing but glowing silver trails. But there was pensieve, and that meant anyone can see these memories.

"_Who are you…?"_ Rapunzel mumbled as she read through the names along the shelf of fifth-years.

There it sat. The ghostly hazes illuminating the milk teeth that oddly sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

_Jackson Overland Frost._


	32. Were, Are and Yet Have Come to Pass

_(Author's notes: _

_Thanks again for everyone reading this. In response to __**Rare**_, _yes I am all too aware that the fic is now longer than Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Got kinda scared, actually. And to __**Zedetta**_**, **_man, you have to understand: Pitch gives EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE detention. Even the Slytherins. And lastly, to __**mazut**__: no, Hiccup is not related to the Weasleys, it's just that the team is FILLED with the Weasleys and the Potters who are all cousins, then there he is (before being replaced by Merida) and they practically "took him in". He even gets birthday fudges from Mrs. Weasely…_

_Oh, may I not forget __**JRiviera**_, _thank you for that review, it really keeps my head to the ground. I loved the way you kept pointing out that my story is getting slow, sloppy and boring, which it kind of is-unfortunately for you, the story WILL go on whether you like it or not. Unlike other authors, I do not write for good reviews and simply to get my mind off the horrors happening in my life at the moment. If you missed my note on how Jack is the only one of the four who HAS gone through the transistion in his original story, then I'd like to say that indeed, you are right. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel ARE underdeveloped. Quite literally, look, Hiccup's got two legs and Rapunzel's hair is blonde. If you had spotted any clichés in my tale, then for that, I say I leave it to your discretion, to everyone's discretion. I believe every reader in this site come and go knowing full well that every author have his or her own overlooked mistakes and individual views of things. Being fanfic authors, we can be as fluffy or bland as we want. Because this is and we are all too used to the likes of you. __If my hold on things, especially the Yule Ball, as you mentioned are bland and disappointing, then I say to you…haters gonna hate. You can retaliate, that is if you are still reading._

_Flame me any way you want, as if I'm going to stop writing. I have often warned everyone to just stop reading if they don't like this; apparently, you missed that, as well. But again, thank you very much for your time and effort in writing that very informative review, I quite enjoyed it._

_Alright, enjoy.)_

* * *

"Where were yeh, lassie?" Merida scoffed, though she was grinning as they went up the spiral staircase. The paintings stirred quite jovially, clinking wine glasses and in some occasion, singing together. The castle was basked in the warm golden light of the torches, merry sounds from the Great Hall could be heard; all thought of the cold and the snow was the last thing from everyone's minds.

Merida and Hiccup had found Rapunzel by the Entrance Hall, looking around in a rather distracted way, the same way she does when Pascal suddenly disappears.

"We visited Toothless an' all, ah kno'ow yeh said yeh wanted to come, so where were yeh?"

Rapunzel's bright green eyes shifted to and fro as she suddenly halted in the middle of the staircase.

"Hey, is this about not getting any gifts?" Hiccup pursed the corner of his lips, hands on his waist.

They watched Rapunzel worriedly. She had been acting a bit off since that morning.

She only looked around suspiciously, clutching her braid.

"Lassie, I'll get yeh gifts, don' worry —"Merida began as she made her way to her.

"Guys," Rapunzel said firmly as she grabbed their wrists, "You got to come with me."

Without warning, she dragged them up the stairs, along the startled paintings towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_SUN RAMPION!" _she hollered as she strode over, the other two only noticing that she was barefoot.

Didn't her feet go cold?

The Fat Lady only cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Rapunzel and glancing to Merida. The Scot shrugged and only crossed her arms as the painting swung open, revealing the portrait-hole and the bright common room within.

"Punzel…!" Hiccup began, sounding like an older sibling, "Just tell us what's happening to you—"

"_Shush!"_ she hissed, wheeling around, a finger pressed to her lips. She quickly turned away and looked around the empty common room, slowly making her way up the spiral staircase like a thief in the night.

Merida plopped down on one of the squashy armchairs, tossing a sideward glance to the scarlet and gold Christmas tree in the corner, set alight by the roaring flames in the hearth. It was piled up with gifts. So much so that the bole of the tree completely disappeared.

"What's gotten into her?" Hiccup tilted his head as he remained where he was at the opening of the portrait hole, now closed shut.

"Dunno…" Merida drawled, nudging her thumb to the direction of the tree, "But I don' think its abou' gifts."

"Huh," Hiccup said, impressed. The pile that had been Jack's mountain of fangirl gifts was rivalled by another, Rapunzel's name written all over them. Hers didn't seem to be entirely composed of gifts from admirers, in contrast. There was even a pretty porcelain pot with a bow around it, containing a healthy and well taken care of specimen of _mimbulus mimbletonia _(obviously from Professor Longbottom).

"She's acting weird…" Hiccup said as she sat across Merida on another armchair.

Everyone was gathered in the great hall, drinking eggnog and chocolate while there they were.

Befuddled.

"Yeh think?" Merida snorted as she sank lower into the armchair, half her face disappearing into her Gryffindor scarf, her hair a flurry of red around her.

"_I got it!" _came Rapunzel's excited screech as she appeared at the balcony, holding up an old piece of parchment triumphantly.

"_The Marauder's Map?"_ they chorused.

Rapunzel nodded, a wide beam on her face, vanishing down the steps, popping at the bottom and trailed across the common room, her braid trailing after her like a golden snake.

"_Now follow me!"_

* * *

"…so, do ya still wanna get outta this place?" Bunnymund said as he crossed his vambraced arms.

"Not quite," Jack replied, tugging the hem of his hoodie at his forehead, "Not anymore."

"Heh, too bad…" the pooka sniggered, "Would'a been a pleasure to get ya expelled,"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jack grinned, staring up at the sky.

Snowflakes fluttered down from the black mottled sky, framed by the darkened courtyard. The snow was illuminated by the bright moonlight, sending the place in a surreal glow, making the edges of everything in sight look soft and dream-like.

The day had been quite good. Everyone was out, enjoying the fact that there was no class. That they were spending their holidays in Hogwarts with their friends. Jack had been strolling around leisurely, starting a few snowball fights as he threw random snowballs from the upper floors to the students below, even joining a few as the _mature and composed _seventh years heading out from the library began to retort to a group of first years tossing the packed snow right at them. Much to the outrage of Madame Goose who snapped out of her usually kind demeanour when she saw her books thrown into the snow.

"Didn't see ya with yer chaps today, mate," Bunnymund continued as they just stood there at the edge of the Training Courtyard staring up at the sky.

"Well…" Jack grinned with a sigh as he jumped up lightly to sit on the stone railing behind him, "…I wasn't in the mood to do anything."

Oh, if only the rabbit knew.

They had invited him to come and see Toothless in the woods. He declined.

Yes, he kept their secret, but he wasn't going to go against the Order, either. He knew more than anyone how much North and the rest had been breaking their backs on the case. And he knew how hard it would have been for the odd trio to have kept the Night Fury out of sight for so long.

As long as the dragon wasn't touching anyone, or any part of the school, everything was good and dandy.

"Oh, really?" Bunnymund turned to him, "I'd say otherwise. Katherine ended up with a soggy pile of books, ya know that? She's not pretty glad about it, either."

Jack just grinned.

"Yeah, well, except for that," Jack smirked, clutching his staff in front of him, "But take my word for it, I really just wasn't in any mood today, if you think I'm up to something…"

"Roight…" Bunnymund stared at him for a bit with piercing green eyes.

Jack Frost was _always_ _up to something._

But still, Bunnymund did not miss the gloom falling over Jack's shaded blue eyes as his gaze fell down to the carpet of snow on the ground. Even the Pooka noticed that something was a bit off about the wintery lad.

Turning away, Bunnymund let out a breath, a faint mist forming in the cold crisp air.

"…it was today, wasn' it?" he suddenly said.

Jack didn't even look up as he nodded, the shadow of his hood masking his pale face.

"I thought you'd come to terms with that." Bunnymund said, his voice calm. Not persuasive or piteous. He simply sounded like someone who would be willing to listen.

"I know, I know…" Jack began, his voice rather shattered, "But still…"

Bunnymund's eyes shifted back to the boy sitting on the railing at his side. He saw Jack's hands grip the frosted staff tightly, faint blue veins visible under his pale skin. They were the hands of someone who was tired yet never admitted it. Weary. Worn. Hollow. Someone whose spirit was growing thin, sort of stretched.

Like butter scraped over too much bread.

"…I just can't help but think _'what if'_." Jack suddenly chuckled cheerlessly, "What if…"

Bunnymund sighed, "Still troubles ya, eh?"

Jack looked up at him.

"Sometimes…I wish He didn't pick me, at all," he said, "I'm grateful, and all. I met you guys. But I always wondered what they felt. Did they miss me, at all? H-Have they looked for me? My family…I didn't even get to say goodbye. And they didn't even have anyone to bury…"

There were a few instances when he felt utterly lost, even in his new existence where he was given a new purpose. He was different. Jack could imagine himself as someone entirely different than the boy under the ice. But still, the memories were there. Sweet as they are bitter. They lifted him up, only to be reminded later on of _what could have been._

It was too late.

"I'm a Guardian," he suddenly smiled, "But on my own…what do I have? What _can _I have?"

Nothing. Nothing but the drifting wind and time. So much time.

Enough to take everything away all over again.

"_Hope_, mate." Bunnymund replied, suddenly clapping him on the back.

Jack gave a small smile and turned to the bright full moon in the December sky, a halo around it in the inky expanse. Then he remembered. Laughter and voices interlaced echoed in his ears, casting smile on his face.

"…_whoa, you look dashing…!"_

"…_ow, WHY would you do that…!?"_

"…_they'd jinx me if that meant they could dance with you…"_

"…_will yeh go ter the ball with me?"_

"…_things just get a bit tangled…"_

"…_thanks, man…"_

Odd voices he knew so well, interlaced with odd laughter. Chortles, giggles, snickers, snorts.

They seemed to…chase the darkness away.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "…and them."

And he wouldn't give them up for the world. He wasn't alone.

He never was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hiccup muttered as they trailed down the stairs to the first floor. Rapunzel ran up ahead, eyes glued to the enchanted map.

"Great, coast is clear!" she grinned, glancing back to them.

"Are we goin' where ah think we are…?" Merida raised an eyebrow as they passed through an all-too familiar corridor.

The torches on the walls were unlit, the suits of armour in the corner deathly still. Their footfalls echoed through the darkened passage as bright moonlight filtered through the archways on the left side of the corridor, patches of snow formed at their bases, overflowing from the courtyard on the other side.

"What the heck are we doing in Transfiguration?" Hiccup gaped as Rapunzel strode through one of the archways and crossed the snow with her bare feet.

"Ye've got ter be mad…" Merida rolled her eyes and followed.

"Guys, wait up…!" Hiccup ran after them, the snow underfoot letting out faint crunching sounds.

The snowy ground reflected the light of the full moon up high, illuminating their faces and the walls all around. The tree in the corner of the courtyard was bare and stood sentinel.

"Why won't Jack tell us who he is, hm?" Rapunzel suddenly asked them, turning around as she folded the map, a small grin on her face.

"I dunno wha' tha' has ter do with anything," Merida replied.

Hiccup, however, was listening intently.

"Go on."

They reached the other side, plunged into the sudden darkness of the unlit hall. As their eyes adjusted, making sense of the shadows all around, they saw Rapunzel bent over, poking her wand into the keyhole of the Transfiguration classroom's door.

"Well, I found something —_alohomora," _there came a faint click and the door fell open. She looked at them, continuing, "…that you may wanna see."

"About Jack?" Merida tilted her head as they filed in. The classroom was barely recognizable at night. Their desks stood dark and empty, the light through the tall windows casting spidery shadows all over the stone walls and flagged floors…

"Yes," Rapunzel nodded, snapping her fingers, "Exactly."

"Then what is it?" Hiccup pressed on, skirting around a chair.

Rapunzel ran towards the front of the classroom, her bare feet emitting no sound on the cold stone in contrast to Merida and Hiccups whose footsteps ricocheted about. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to Professor Toothiana's office.

"Do you know what a pensieve is?"

"A wha'?" Merida ran a hand through her puffy hair.

"Sort of…" Hiccup breathed, "You're not saying that…?"

"Oh, you'll see."

With that, she darted up the staircase.

"We'd be skinned alive if we get caught," Hiccup shook his head regretfully.

"Ah think we've done w'arse…" Merida punched his shoulder with a smirk and darted past him.

"Right…" he shrugged.

The door to Professor Tooth's office opened quite easily to another jinx.

The place was brighter than the classroom below, the circular room lit up with the dancing fires at the hearth and little lights that twinkled everywhere. On the tables, on top of books and the shelves, nearly every surface. On closer inspection, they were tiny little lanterns. The ones her minute fairies held during the Ball.

"What now?" Merida said as she looked around.

"Up there," Rapunzel pointed to the painted ceiling.

"What of it?" Hiccup pocketed his hands as they gazed up at it. Diamonds in many bright colours filled the ceiling. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes on the ornate trap door, painted over and nearly invisible in the murals.

"The pensieve's in there," she said, turning to Hiccup, "Along with the memories."

"Mem'ries?" Merida asked, stepping forward, her face turned up.

"Let's just get it open," Hiccup cut in, "Come on, before Professor Tooth comes back…"

"An' 'ow do yeh suppose we do tha'?"

"I'm on it," Rapunzel said, loosening a handful of her hair from its braid. She flicked it upwards, the end of the golden length coiling itself around the handle of the trapdoor. Rapunzel yanked down, the door falling open, a golden ladder trailing after it. It stopped at their feet, nearly beckoning them up.

"Shall we?" Rapunzel said, wrapping her loose hair around her hand.

What awaited them in the upper chamber astounded them.

"_Great High'lands…" _Merida gaped as she poked her head through the trapdoor, blue eyes wide as saucer.

"_Odin's beard," _Hiccup breath left him.

The room was filled with a surreal light reflected by the intricate windows up in the ceiling. The crystal phials in the golden shelves glowed with ghostly silver wisps. And at the end of the room, stood a silver basin on tis stone pedestal, illuminating the wall with a bluish-white glow.

"Teeth." Rapunzel said simply.

* * *

The Great Hall began to empty out as students left after they had their fill of dinner, the platters emptying themselves as the sitters got up, no trace of food or drink visible on the fancy gold flatware and goblets. A few stayed behind, chatting the night away, as did the lot of the teachers, though Professor Longbottom came running out the hall wildly when he heard that one of his Devil Snares had gotten loose, Professor Finnigan trailing after him to help.

"…_don't worry, Neville, I can burn it down!"_

"…_DON'T you dare, Seamus!"_

Everyone who had seen the two flustered teachers snickered and laughed.

Bunnymund wasn't there, as well as he probably still was off with Jack or had already headed off to his hut. The Potters and the Weasleys still huddled about the Gryffindor table with their friends, amongst them, Al could be seen, uninvolved in the present conversation, fidgeting with a golden Galleon.

Only members of the D.A. who glanced his way knew he was setting the date to the next meeting.

In summary, it was like any other night. The floating candles sputtered overhead, the stars twinkled in the vast expanse of the enchanted ceiling, the many fireplaces warmed the room as everyone chattered on gaily, sharing stories and tales and many a laugh.

"…oh, you're welcome, Sandy," North nodded, smiling as the Charms teacher lifted up a golden goblet of eggnog in thanks to the pocket watch he had received from the headmaster for Christmas. His snow-white beard shone in the light as he laughed.

Sandy fell asleep quite often. As often as he could, and in these days with no classes to attend to, he certainly slept for hours.

It was quite difficult to manage the time.

A golden pictogram of a gift box and question mark followed by a flurry of shapes appeared over Professor ManSnoozie's shimmering spiked hair.

"Oh, of course 'zhey liked it," North chuckled, "'Bin sending in 'zhe presents once everyone fell asleep…"

They continued on their conversation when Professor Tooth flew through the Great hall's oak doors, fluttering right under the floating candles high up in the air, making the little flames sputter. Her wings, barely visible in their fluttering speed shone iridescent. Students turned to glance at her but soon lost interest and turned away, not seeing the urgency on her fair face.

"…Headmaster!" she said breathlessly as she halted to a hover in front of the Teachers' Table.

Professor North settled down his goblet and got up, planting his hands on the mantled surfaced, his heavy chair making a muffled scraping sound against the stone floor as it was pushed back behind him.

Sandy emptied his goblet of eggnog and turned up to Tooth.

The other teacher present stopped and looked their way, all ears. Pitch Black at the end of the Teacher's Table didn't even shift his head, expressionless, though his bright amber eyes turned to them as he lifted a goblet to his pallid lips.

She panted, blinking her long-lashed eyes as she tried to string her words together feverishly. The bright pink tint of her eyelids seemed even pinker every moment, lavender eyes wide with excitement as she finally beamed.

"What is it, Toothy?" North asked.

"They're coming."

Sandy furrowed his brows, a question mark forming.

"The Ministry officials have found the matter of the dragon urgent," she explained, "They have also rallied the dragon-keepers in the Romanian Conservatory…"

North and Sandy exchanged glances, a heavy burden suddenly lifted off them at the sudden news.

"…they'll be arriving this week."

North smiled, clapping his huge hands together and spreading them wide triumphantly.

"'Zhen we prepare! Tell Bunny to keep watch on 'zhe beast!"

Tooth nodded and zoomed away, out of the Great Hall as quickly as she came.

The teaching staff rose up in a murmur amongst themselves.

Pitch Black lowered his goblet and silently stood up from the table, slinking to the side of the hall without being noticed. He folded his arms at his back as he smiled.

Finally. A little fun.

Now was the perfect time. He cast a sideways glance at the dark shadows slinking at the side of the hall. They would not stop halfway this time.

* * *

"I know Professor Tooth is crazy on having us brush and floss our teeth, and all…" Hiccup began as he walked along the golden shelves slowly, "But this is bizarre…"

"Bloody mad, mo'ore like," Merida snorted from across the room as she stooped down, resting her hands on her knees, staring at the smoke-like wisps of silver light hanging over the teeth in the phials.

"Are these…?" Hiccup gaped excitedly, turning to Rapunzel as he plucked out a certain phial.

"Memories," she nodded, trailing her hand aver the golden edge of the shelves, searching for something.

"So this is wha' yeh mean by Jack?" Merida shot up, "We can see 'is past?"

"Hopefully," she replied, narrowing her eyes to read the small slips of paper under the crystal containers, her face and fingertips illuminated.

Hiccup let out an impressed huff, returning the phial in place.

"We'd know who he is…"

"Wai'…" Merida held up her hands, "Are yeh tellin' me we'd be pryin' inter his mem'ries jus' because Jack won' want ter tell us?"

"Well, what does he have to hide?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, turning back to the lines of _'tooth boxes'._

He had to admit, he was curious before about Jack, there had always been something about him. Now they knew he was with the teachers. But how did that come to be, exactly?

"…why's he a _spy?" _he continued, egging Merida on.

She pursed her lips, nose scrunched up, thinking. Hiccup knew she was getting anxious about it, as well. He plucked out one special phial from the lines, painted with the face of a very freckly, buck-toothed boy.

"Ooh, here's mine," he grinned, glad his front teeth didn't grow as big as they once did. Then suddenly grimaced, seeing the contents, _"Did I have that many cavities…?"_

He suddenly snapped up, hand shooting out another one nearby, a bright orange glinted on the painting of its stopper. Very, very bushy hair…

"_Merida__! Most of your baby teeth are in fragments! Did you eat that much_—!"

"Shut up!" she snapped, striding over to Rapunzel, casting him a cold glare.

Hiccup laughed at her, putting her phial back in place and was about to do the same with his when he felt something…something inexplicable. Like a tugging. That sudden feeling one gets, as if he had left a candle burning…or a window open…

Then he heard it…

"…_Hiccup!"_

A woman's voice, calling out his name. His breath escaped his lips.

That voice…he knew that voice…

"Here it is!" Rapunzel called out to them, ignorant of their previous chatter.

Hiccup snapped away and set the phial back in place, walking over to them.

She held up a phial. The stopper had a painted face on it, like the rest.

"This is Jack's," she beamed, heart pounding.

"What? That's not him…" Hiccup pointed out, "Look at that hair—and those cheeks!"

"I've nev'ar seen Jack with rosy cheeks," Merida's eyes widened, "It does look like the lad enough, though…"

"It's what it says on the parchment," Rapunzel shrugged, "I was curious about that, myself."

"So did you peek into it?" Hiccup wondered.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, "No."

She darted between them and headed off the pensieve at the other side of the room.

"And why not?" Hiccup inquired.

"So the lass'd feel less guilty, o'course," Merida smirked.

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly as they gathered around the silver basin, faces alight with the surreal glow as the whitish water swirled like clouds, beckoning them into its murky depths.

"…yes?" Rapunzel replied rather apologetically.

Merida and Hiccup chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Well, go on," Hiccup patted her shoulder. Rapunzel let out a breath and uncorked the phial, dipping the tip of her wand into it. The smoke-like trail of light held on to it even as she took it out and held it over the pensieve. It looked like tiny threads…intertwined, lighter than air.

"Should I…?" Rapunzel began, suddenly urged to back out. She braced herself.

"_No,"_ she said firmly, "Here I go."

With a tap on the silver lime wand, the thread of memories fell…

Down…down to the watery swirls of the pensieve with the same ghostly hue where it disappeared.

They watched on eagerly.

Then, the wisp of memory must have touched the water because then, the surface rippled. The part where the memory had fallen turned black, graceful veils dancing in the water as if ink had just been spilled. It spread, slowly forming…

All three slowly leaned in closer…it was like a window, overlooking a landscape…

Unaware that their noses had touched the surface of the swirling pensieve.

Their yells filled their ears as they felt the sensation of falling.

Merida could see nothing but her tangles of red hair as the wind whipped itself about her. Then they hit the ground. Hard.

But it didn't hurt.

"What was that!?" Hiccup screeched as he staggered to his feet, heart drumming.

"Better yet…" Rapunzel said, lifting her face off the ground, "…where are we?"

Merida's eyes widened as she saw the surroundings, sitting up. They were no longer in the Transfiguration Tower. And it was no longer winter.

Far from it.

They were in a glade. The trees were tall, roots rising up from the grassy, uneven ground. Boulders jutted out here and there as sunlight broke through the leaves of trees, setting the foliage ablaze in dainty greenish light, and casting puddles of gold on the grass. Songbirds could be heard as the summer breeze blew, bringing with it a perfume of wood and flowers and water…

"Don' think we're in Scotland ani'more, Hic…" Merida clapped his back before pulling Rapunzel up from the ground.

"Where d'you reckon we are?" Hiccup asked.

"Somewhere in his past…"

"_Jack! Wait!"_

They turned to see a girl running through the forest. Her straight brown hair fell about her face as she looked around frantically. She wore a dress of simple brown like her eyes.

"Hey, li' lassie!" Merida called out as the girl headed towards them, preoccupied.

"Do you know where we are—?" Hiccup began as she stepped towards him.

He suddenly let out a gasp of surprise as the girl _passed right through him._

"Oh, my gosh!" Rapunzel squealed, face contorted as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Hiccup fell back, clutching his chest, patting it frantically. He turned to the girl who continued on her way.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell was that?!" Merida said, bewildered.

"_Hey, there you are!" _another little voice came.

Two other children arrived, a boy and a girl and began to talk to the first lass.

"This is weird…" Hiccup panted as Rapunzel and Merida hoisted him up. He was shaken out of his wits.

"It's like, we're ghosts or something…" Rapunzel added as the group of children paid them no heed despite being just a few feet away.

Then came a whistle.

Their eyes shot up to the trees like the children, alarmed.

"_You call that seeking!?" _a mocking laughter said.

He sat there on a bough in the tree, wearing a white long-sleeved cotton shirt and a plain brown vest. His brown eyes twinkled, dark brown hair framing his smirking face.

"…Jack Frost!?" they all chorused.

It was him alright.

"Thor's beard…" Hiccup wheezed. He was barely recognizeable.

"_That's cheating, Jack!" _one of the girls laughed.

"_Is it!?" _Jack laughed and suddenly fell back with a yelp.

Everyone flinched as he seemed to fall, but instead, he swung upside down, legs hanging on to the branch as he swayed to and fro, laughing at on the looks of their faces.

The children applauded, laughing in delight.

"Well, he's still reckless as ever…" Hiccup shrugged.

"…_still can't catch me!" _Jack taunted his young friends as he dropped down and went off running.

They chased after him gleefully.

"Come on, let's go!" Merida urged them and trailed after the others.

As they ran through the forest, they were caught by surprise as everything slowly blurred and shifted.

The sunny trees began to wilt, the green leaves turning brown and falling off their branches. The sunlight moved over the horizon, fading, plunging the place in darkness only to set it alight once more, fading dimmer and dimmer each time the sun rose again.

They held on to eachother's hands as they ran through the dizzying transition. They slowed their pace, but the place did not stop stirring. They decided it was best just to follow the people in the memory…

The children ahd disappeared, but their voices persisted. Laughter echoed everywhere.

The three saw them through the trees, running, from this side and suddenly to the other. Like ghosts dissipating every second. They saw Jack with them. He looked so different from the pale wintery boy they had come to know.

He played with them, walked with them. Though most of the time, the other two children were not there and it simply was him and the hazel-haired little girl.

"I think…" Merida began as they saw the two run through the trees, "…that's his sister."

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ah have three wee brothers, I kno'ow these things," she replied curtly.

Some moments felt slower.

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida halted when they saw Jack walking towards them.

"…_don't worry, Mom will get you patched up," _he reassured with a smile as he carried his sister on his back.

She was crying, burying her face on his shoulder as she held on, whimpering.

Hiccup caught sight of a nasty red gash on her bare knee.

"…_thanks, Jack…"_

Rapunzel took a step forward before Jack walked right through her. She let out a gasp. It felt cold. Made you feel hollow. So…empty. So that's why Nearly Headless Nick was always upset about people running into him. She glanced back as they disappeared along with the fading light.

"Come…" Merida gripped her hand.

They continued on, but the laughter had drained out of the forest.

Snow began to flutter, showering the trees in white, carpeting the ground. Colours seemed to have dissipated. Everything seemed black and white. But they didn't feel the cold. They were but ghosts there…

"…_be careful!"_

There was Jack's chuckled again.

"…_we will!"_

The trees cleared away. The place took one last shift, moving the sun a small distance across the sky that it looked like it was midmorning. They had reached a little lake in the middle of the woods. Jack stood there, facing his sister a few feet away.

"Wha's goin' on?" Merida said, puzzled as they crossed the ice.

Rapunzel gripped her braid as they neared. The little girl looked terrified as she stood there stiffly.

Hiccup's eyes followed the ice under Jack's and the girls' feet. He knew winters too well, they get the worst of it back home…and he knew what was happening with just once glance. Jack was barefoot, his skates were close by. Crouching down on the snow, his brown cloak falling about him.

"_It's okay, it's okay…" _Jack said soothingly, holding out his hand, _"Don't look down_—_just look at me."_

"_Jack…!" _she said, holding her hands rigidly, "_…I'm scared."_

The ice let out an ominous cracking sound, forming visible shatters under the girl's feet.

Their breath left them as they watched on helplessly. But Jack remained calm, holding up his hands to calm her down.

"_I know, I know,"_ he said softly, taking a tentative step forward only create another trail of fissure.

"We have to help them!" Rapunzel said.

Hiccup shook his head slowly, though his face was graced with terror, "There's nothing we can do…"

Merida's lip quivered as she glanced down at her own feet. They didn't affect anything…

"_But you're gonna be alright," _jack continued, trying to smile, _"You're not gonna fall in…"_

Even though he smiled, calming the little girl down, Hiccup saw it in his eyes.

Jack was afraid.

"…_uh_—" he continued, casting a quick glance at the ice and beaming at a thought, "_We're gonna have a little fun, instead!"_

Merida didn't say anything and simply pressed a hand over her mouth as her other arm laced over her stomach. Her eyes began to sting…

"_No, we're not!" _the girl retorted.

"_Would I trick you?" _Jack chuckled, slowly edging forwards, trying to keep his voice calm.

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

"_No, no…" _Jack laughed, trying to convince her otherwise.

They knew the creeping fear at the back of his mind and yet…

"_Well not-not-not this time…" _he stammered, _"I promise…I promise…you're gonna be…"_

The girl looked up at him, brown eyes wide with horror. Jack smiled.

"…_you're gonna be fine." _he said, _"You have to believe in me."_

She let out a breath.

"_You wanna play a game?" _he said cheerfully, standing up straight, _"We're gonna play hopscotch_—_like we play everyday…"_

Rapunzel saw a smile slowly form on the girl's face.

"…_it's as easy as, uh_—_one," _Jack took a step to the right. The ice cracked under his bare foot. He winced but he had to keep his façade. Out of nowhere, he suddenly stood on that one foot on the cracking ice, flailing his arms about him, laughing as he feigned danger.

"_Whoa!" _he said.

"Don't—!" Hiccup stepped forward in alarm.

The girl began to laugh. Jack took another step.

"_Two…" _he said and finally hopped out of danger, _"…three!"_

He crouched down and reached for a shepherd's crook lying on the ice behind him, eyes glued to his sister.

"…_now it's your turn,"_

"Th-that's his staff!" Rapunzel said, pointing a shaking finger, "Why don't he just use his staff!?"

But no one had the answer. Jack began to count again (_"…one…"_ )and the young lass tried to maneuver off her place, her skates slid on the ice. She was unable to take a step. She let out a sharp gasp as more cracks formed.

"…_that's it …" _Jack encouraged, moving the crook of the staff towards her. She turned from him to the ice in panic, _"…two…"_

Suddenly, he shot out and took a hold of her with the crook, _"THREE!"_

He yanked her away with all the strength he could muster, sending he little girl slipping across the ice, falling off her feet and out of harm's way. She looked up, beaming as her heart pounded. Jack let out a chuckle of the greatest relief as he stood up.

Then came a rumble.

In the blink of an eye, the frozen surface gave way, falling into the watery abyss under, taking Jack with it.

"JACK!" their voice intertwined with the little girl's as they darted forwards to the hole in the ice.

They gathered around the ragged edges, calling out his name frantically. Merida dipped her arm into the icy water she could not feel, trying to reach out as he thrashed in the freezing water below.

"Hold on, laddie!"

Rapunzel feverishly grabbed the loose coil of her lengthy hair and casted it down, hoping he would grab hold of it. While Hiccup fished out his wand and cast spells all in vain.

"_Ascendio! Ascendio!" _he chanted, sending red jets of light into the water, right at Jack.

Nothing.

They could see him there, crumpling against the cold helplessly, kicking and thrashing. But he could not get out. Whatever they did, however they tried to reach out to him, the water remained as it is. Their hands, their spells, Rapunzel's locks. They fell through like air.

And at last, with one final flinch, Jack began to fall away, eyes closing as his limbs went still.

Merida bit her lip as tears fell down her face.

"He's—he's okay, right!?" Rapunzel turned to them fearfully, "I mean, he's alive! He's got to be okay!"

Hiccup didn't look at her. He stayed still, hands against the edge of the ice, gripping his wand so tight that his knuckles went red. He kept his eyes low, hidden by his forelocks.

The girl had disappeared as everything sped up again, the sun falling across the sky, plunging the world in darkness. They grabbed at the hole that began to freeze over. Nothing.

The full moon loomed over the sky, setting the place alight, the frosted ice reflecting its sheen.

They sat there in disbelief, not knowing what to make of it. Rapunzel fell over, her forehead nearly touching the ground as she stared at the blurred water underneath. Then the ice began to break…

Out of nowhere, they were suddenly yanked back, the surroundings fell away as the colours faded and everything took the form of ink spilled in water. Hiccup gasped as he found himself standing there in front of the pensieve beside Merida and Rapunzel, there was someone holding on to the back of his shirt.

They all dared turn around to find Jack standing behind them, face blank as he clenched his jaw.

"What are you guys doing," he said coldly.

It wasn't a question.

* * *

Miles away in the corner office of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, sat the commissioner poring over files. He was a squat, balding man, as the firelight in his room revealed him to be. The matter at Hogwarts had been pushed forward unexpectedly.

Apparently, a lot of parents have heard of the matter and demanded for action lest they should pull their children out of the wizarding school. The Minister of Magic has had the great pleasure of reprimanding him in his office for delaying any course of action. A few Ministry employees who have daughters and sons at Hogwarts had also dropped by to talk about steps to be carried, some, at the least, kinder about it than others. Fortunately for him, a certain Mr. Weasley had been dragged out of the department by his colleague before he could say anymore bloody remarks.

"…_I'm so sorry, about this, commissioner, "_the spectacled man with jet-black hair and green eyes apologized as he closed the door while the head of the department sat there flabbergasted.

The Romanian conservatory specialists were on their way…

The sooner they could deal with the Night Fury, the better.

The commissioner mopped up the cold sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief, letting out a tired sigh. He really should have taken a leave…

There was a rap at the door and a soft voice came.

"May I come in, sir?"

"Yes, yes, of course…" he said, sitting up straight. He did not expect who the visitor was.

"Good evening," the woman smiled, her wavy silver-blonde hair tied up in an elegant bun, radish earring dangling at her ears.

"Oh, good evening, ma'am!" the commissioner sat up and shook her hand, beckoning for her to sit, "What an honour it is! My apologies for the mess, I did not expect anyone coming today—especially a renowned naturalist such as yourself, Mrs. Scamander!"

Luna Lovegood Scamander simply smiled and held out to him a file.

"Wh-what is this, ma'am?" the wizard stammered as he took it, sinking to his chair.

"A few friends of mine here said you were having problems tracking down a certain dragon," she replied kindly.

The commissioner gulped. How many more have heard of their dilemma? If this goes on, the department would have no face to show the Ministry…

He didn't say anything and opened the folder, poring through the many parchments inside.

"Berk?"

"Other than Romania, so few places in the wizarding world hold so many draconian species," Mrs. Scamander said as he busied himself with the files.

"O-Of course, ma'am—we are aware of that but—"

"They rarely hold records," she continued as if not hearing him, "But I have visited the place and I think I know just who you should look to considering this matter."

"Mrs. Scamander, I appreciate your concern, but we have things in order—"

"I have two sons in Hogwarts," she snapped, though her voice was still soft-spoken as ever, "I and many parents in the Ministry would _appreciate _it if you listen."

"Who, exactly, ma'am…were these friends who asked for your help?"

She smiled, "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

He sat back, dumbfounded. They were the Aurors who dropped by today…

Letting out a sigh, Luna stood up and reached for the file lying on the desk and took out a single piece of parchment, handing it to him graciously.

"This is the Night Fury you're looking for," she said as the image in the parchment moved as any other picture in the place, the black slender dragon was there, staring up with wide eyes with someone at his side.

"…and this boy is responsible for him."


	33. Alone in the World

_(Author's notes: Yeah, I've been flooded with insanity complaints about my cliffhangers_—_sorry, guys, I just could not resist. Side note: in Quidditch, the seeker is not the only player of importance._

_So, I have no permanent internet connection in my new 'dwelling', but when I finally got a chance to check the net_—_MERLIN'S BEARD so many views! So many guests, as well, wow, guys, I'm flattered! Apparently I have readers from countries I've never even heard of. _

_Alright, I you can skip this part if you wanna get to the story, these are my responses to guest viewers who can't be contacted by mail, ahem…_

_To my dear __**megan: **__you can start a story by simply thinking up a simple BUT interesting scene. I often get inspiration for starting a story and these chapters by watching the beginning of movies. What is it you see? Establishing shots (describe the place, the atmosphere!)? Characters talking? A letter being read? A too-ordinary scene that's bound to get suddenly exciting like a building getting bombed? This is especially helpful when you have no idea what's going to happen next because then everything will come gushing out. And why, yes, I do have original stories._

_I wrote this compelling story about people who could control elements when I was in fourth grade, and only one of them was special who is able to control fire, earth, water and air. Imagine my dismay when I discovered Avatar: the Legend of Aang. So close…!_

_Also, you asked me how NOT to write "said" too much after dialogues. I dunno, I just go with what feels right, it depends on authors. J.K. Rowling often transposed "said" for what fitted the dialogue. Like inquired, asked, yelled, screamed and the sort. Another author advised to not be afraid to write "said". The word is technically invisible and is unlikely to cause damage unless used too much. However, C.S. Lewis used it too much as a joke. It was funny. Take note form novels and work your own magics is what I say! Don't follow anyone's example. Not anyone's, not even mine._

_Thanks to everyone who gave the time and effort to send a review! You guys lift me up! )_

* * *

"…_how dare you… I can't believe what you guys did!"_

Merida could not believe what they had seen in the pensieve. What do they make of it? It didn't make any sense…Jack looked different. Felt different. He could well likely have been another person. The lanterns in the girls' dormitory have been dimmed, nothing but flickering yellow flames within their glass cages on the walls. Everything was silent, except for his echoing voice resounding in her head.

"…_I NEVER should have trusted you!"_

She let out a sigh, dropping her arm over her eyes as she lay back on her bed, frizz of red hair falling about her. Jack had never looked so angry; at least he tried to suppress it. But that did nothing to ease their discomfort. He had stormed off, not looking back.

"He's mad at us…" Rapunzel muttered from the other bed, nothing but a mound of bedspreads. She was buried down under her sheets.

"Yeh think?" Merida replied, rolling over to face her, "He na'rly stupefied Hic. Wha' do yeh think's goin'ter happen?"

"I dunno…" Rapunzel mumbled as her golden hair pooled over the side of the bed as she poked out her head.

"Well, ah jus' hope the lad doesn' hate us tha' much to…yeh know."

Rapunzel sat up, worry registered on her face, "You don't think he'd tell the teachers about Toothless, would you?"

Merida only stared at the dark ceiling of her four-poster bed. She wasn't sure, herself.

"He didn't want us to find something," Rapunzel said slowly, falling back on her pillows, "…maybe that's it."

"But wha'?"

* * *

"…that memory was confusing," Hiccup said as they sat over breakfast, eating without appetites.

"I wasn' thinkin' about the mem'ry! Ah was a bit too preoccupied with Jack there pointin' 'is staff at us…" Merida mumbled, taking a hearty bite out of a scone.

"At me, you mean," Hiccup said, "I don't get it, does that guy hate me so much he assumes it was my idea!?"

Rapunzel dropped her fork and faced them, brows furrowed, face sure.

"Jack _died._" she said under her breath.

"Well, he's alive, isnn'he?" Merida said, "Heow can 'e 'ave died and walk abou' terday?"

"Exactly," Hiccup replied.

"There's no way he's telling us now…" Rapunzel sighed, "Not after the rude prying we did."

"I think…" Hiccup continued, more to himself than towards them, "…he's hiding something.'

"We're hidin' somethin'," said Merida, grabbing another strawberry scone, "But 'e helped us, didn'he?"

"The earlier we apologize, the better…"

As the days passed, the icy bite of winter began to loosen, though everything was as white as ever. But Hiccup, Merida nor Rapunzel had seen Jack since the incident at the Chamber of Memories, as they had come to call it. The only notion to make them believe he was actually still in the castle was that everyone else seemed to still have contact with him. For some reason, Jack would be present in one place and then disappear as any one of the three would come nearby. He was like a ghost popping in and out of sight, which made making any sort of apology impossible.

Merida had proposed to use the Marauder's Map, however, that seemed to fail, as well.

He'd be right around the corner, though no matter how fast their legs got them there—he'd be gone again.

"_Is he bloody apparatin' in Hogwarts?" _she hissed.

Soon, they just decided to let things go in their natural course.

Whatever Jack had thought of them, it certainly was unpleasant enough have him become practically invisible. And for a few instances, things seemed to have been plunged back to their state before Jack Frost even arrived in the wizarding school. However, it wasn't a comforting feeling.

A Dumbledore's Army meeting had been set two days prior to the resuming of classes, much to everyone's delight, however, the headmaster (looking rather regretfully) announced an earlier start to lessons. Everyone began to scramble to fill the rest of their holidays.

Heads also turned to the upcoming matches in the Quidditch seasons, and it often became the subject of many conversations, and it was the same scene one morning over breakfast.

"…_Gryffindor's already won a game, all we have to do is win another and the Cup is ours!"_

"…_yeah, right, the Slytherins are pretty tough this year…"_

"…_what about Hufflepuff? They're not gonna lose again, those badgers are coming after us…"_

"…_we'd could just rule out Ravenclaw_—_they aren't so keen to win the Quidditch Cup as they are to the House Cup this year…"_

"…_they might have a point, you know…"_

"…_but aren't we chasing the Quidditch Cup to WIN the House Cup…?"_

"…_whatever, at least the team's training…"_

Hiccup listened half-heartedly. Ever since the thing with hiding Toothless began, he had lost quite a fair amount of interest on the sport that had once been one of his greatest reasons to come back to the school. Merida got up, reaching over to grab a fat green apple and snatched her bulging backpack off the table.

"I'm goin' ter the pitch, yeh lassies comin'?" she asked, slinging her bag.

"No, no…I'm going to Toothless," Hiccup excused himself.

Rapunzel looked up with a shrug, "He's gonna need help with the fish."

"Oh, arigh'," Merida nodded, "See ya lot later then, eh?"

"Yeah, okay…" they replied tiredly as if they had barely slept, at all.

Merida skipped off, the sleeve of her scarlet Gryffindor team uniform poking out from her pack. She took a huge bite of her apple and disappeared out into the Entrance Hall. A strange silence fell over the two as the other students in the Great Hall chattered on indistinctly at their ears.

"Merida thought …that Jack might rat us out," Rapunzel suddenly said.

Hiccup glanced at her with his viridian green eyes, "You think he will?"

She shrugged, "He trusted us."

Yes. Jack could—and probably will tell them off to the teachers. He was one of them, after all. And whatever way Hiccup looked at it, they betrayed him. Even after taking the risk of hiding them from the ones he worked with, in the first place.

Because they were his friends.

"I trust him," Hiccup said, smiling to her, "It's gonna be alright."

* * *

Sandy sat back against his chair, propped up by a pile of textbooks so he could see above the top of his desk. He flicked his wand, yawning as the tables and chairs straightened themselves, books scattered about returning to their proper places in the shelves. Sunlight poured in brightly and the clocktower's dutiful chiming could be heard in the Charms Department from afar.

As a broom set out to sweep the floor, he turned to Jack sitting by the windowsill, knees against his chest, his hood up. Just like whenever he was upset.

With the sound of shuffling sand, a question mark glittering gold appeared over his head.

Jack glanced to him.

"Have…have you ever felt…betrayed, Sandy?" he struggled with his words.

He wasn't even sure if _betray _was correct. Was it that bad…?

Well, he did feel betrayed enough to have actually raised his staff at Hiccup that night. He didn't utter a spell, of course, but he didn't deny he was tempted to. Only then afterwards did he realize that it probably was too much.

Sandy nodded knowingly as he hid away his wand. The broom kept sweeping all over the room peacefully, the sound of twigs scratching the stone floors filled the silence.

The Charms teacher gave him a look. His kind round face was attentive, an eyebrow raised, urging him to go on and tell his tale.

"I've had a quarrel with my friends," Jack said with a small smirk in the corner of his lips.

Friends. He rarely used that word, even with the Guardians. The Order was more like a family…and being such made one yearn for simpler comforts such as friendship. Sandy folded his hands over his mouth, forming a steeple, giving a nod of understanding.

"Let's just say…" he said, sliding his legs off the windowsill and landing on the floor lightly, "…that I very nearly petrified the three of them and I've been avoiding them for days."

Sandy nodded slowly, enunciating that he knew all too well.

"W-What do I do?" Jack stammered, his voice shattered.

To Sandy, he sounded like a lost little child. A kid who doesn't know what to say to a friend who hurt him because he was a afraid he hurt them, as well.

Sandy replied with two golden shaking hands over his starry hair.

"Easy for you to say, little man," Jack chuckled, leaning back on the wall. Still…he probably should just…

Sandy turned back to the roll of parchment in front of him, lists of students begging to be graded once and for all. A flurry of golden sand pictograms whizzed over his head.

…_what did they do, anyway?_

"They looked into my tooth box," Jack replied curtly.

Sandy looked up to him, dropping his quill, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I pulled them out before they saw…anything."

Sandy pursed his lips slightly, still rather anxious about it. Oh, if anyone outside the Order knew…

That would be a very dangerous business.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to tie your hair, Merida?" Lily asked for the nth time.

"I told'ya, Potter, I'm arigh—ser'yesly!" Merida laughed, stuffing her casual clothes into her bag, getting up from the bench in the Quidditch changing room.

"I've often thought of how you can see with your hair like that up in the air," Lily giggled, wrapping her scarf about her neck.

"Noh' like I'm chasin' the Snitch or catchin' the Quaffle or anythin'," she replied rather smartly, "Well, technically, I do catch the Quaffle…"

"Well, you're still one of the most important players…" Lily pointed out, grabbing her broom from the stands, casting a dreamy glance on Merida's new Firebolt, "And one of the fastest brooms, too! It looks even better than Al's…"

Merida rolled her eyes smiling, "Dad should'a just bought me a cheaper one or somethin'…"

A Firebolt. The fastest broom in the world. For a Keeper.

That was unheard of.

"Anyways, let's get to the field…we've got two games to sit out, that'll be plenty of time before we get to face Slytherin in late January…"

Lily went running out the dressing room, her long auburn ponytail flying behind her gracefully.

"Let's go, Merida!"

"I'm comin'!" she snapped, jumping over a bench to trail after her.

They ran through the narrow corridor under the stands. From there, they could see glimpses of the field, glistening white in the sunshine from between the wooden boards. The patter of feet and noise of a few scattered students could be heard loud and clear. She had often wondered if the flimsy wooden Quidditch pitch ever toppled over.

Probably not, there were enchantments, after all.

"…let them talk, we've got one win under our belt, anyway," came Al's voice from somewhere up ahead.

"...you seem awfully confident."

"…well, even if we lost the next game, the one we already one makes sure we get another match."

Merida recognized that voice anywhere. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, nearly slipping as she turned the corner. They stood there, talking. Al was going on about something in Quidditch while Jack listened intently, his staff over his shoulder.

"…let's go, cap'n!" Lily told her brother as she ran past them, _"Hufflepuff could take our reservation, you know!"_

"Jack!" Merida called out, racing towards them.

Jack said a curt goodbye and turned to leave, but she was prepared for that. She grabbed his arm

"Oi! I told'ya ter wait!" she hissed.

Al shook his head ant the both of them and skirted past, patting Merida on the shoulder.

"The field, five minutes." he said and disappeared.

Jack snatched his hand away and looked at her without expression, "What?"

"We've been tryin' ter find yeh," Merida panted, "We wanted ter tell yeh we're sorry. Ra'elly, we are!"

He didn't say anything. Merida let out a sigh, tossing up her hand as her Firebolt hung at her side.

"We shouldn' 'ave poked our no'oses inter yer past."

"You should have just said you didn't trust me enough," he replied, brows furrowed in distress, "I saw that from the beginning, why didn't you!?"

Merida gritted her teeth worriedly as she stared at his back.

"_We do trust yeh!"_ she yelled, _"Ye're our friend!"_

Jack suddenly stopped. He tried to glance back but then went off running.

"…curses," Merida huffed, "_Now wha' are goin' ter do?"_

* * *

The air was cold, though there was a scent on it as if an ominous reminder of a coming spring though winter still reigned king. The snow gleamed bright white on nearly every surface. The surface of the little lake was still frozen over.

"This is odd…" Hiccup muttered as Rapunzel and himself just stood there stiffly.

"Yeah, well, Pascal can be pretty intimidating," Rapunzel mumbled in reply.

Toothless crouched against the snow, growling, teeth partially bared as Pascal sat right in front of him, his usual green bright in the whitened ground as he crossed his arms and stared back at the dragon, unfazed with eyes half-lidded as if he were unimpressed.

"Toothless might set him on fire," Hiccup said in a worry.

Rapunzel's arm shot out to him, her hand clamping over his mouth to shut him up. She leaned forwards anxiously as Toothless shifted on his feet, uneasy, while Pascal stood his ground.

The Night Fury opened its mouth wide, the green haze forming about to be set alight when Pascal lifted his two front feet. Toothless' jaw snapped close as his eyes widened, befuddled. The chameleon beckoned him to sit down, face unshifting.

Toothless retracted, a low rumble in his throat.

Pascal beckoned again.

Hiccup tilted his head as he pulled Rapunzel's hand away.

"_What the…?" _he raised an eyebrow.

To their surprise, Toothless sat down rather sourly, eyeing the tiny green reptile in front of him.

"Aw! You two are getting along!" Rapunzel cooed as she darted forwards.

"What!?" Hiccup gaped, "Toothless, you're _a fricking Night Fury!"_

Rapunzel picked up Pascal who sat on her shoulder smugly and hugged Toothless by the neck. The dragon eyed the chameleon with distaste before turning to Hiccup and shrugging.

Pascal was a pretty persuasive chameleon.

"Anyway, there's your lunch, bud…" Hiccup said, pointing to the large basket filled with fish nearby. Toothless lit up and leapt at it, his huge black wings flapping happily as he tossed up a large trout and caught it in his jaws. He gobbled one fish after another contentedly as Rapunzel and Hiccup plopped down on the ground, sitting on their bags.

"…I'm sorry, Hic," Rapunzel suddenly said, shifting her braid over her shoulder.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have gotten you guys to sneak into Professor Tooth's room…" she said, fumbling with her fingers, her head low, "If I just left the memories alone, Jack wouldn't be mad at us right now…"

"Hey, hey…" hiccup cut in, planting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "We wanted to see the memory, too, so don't you dare blame yourself."

"But—"

"Don't you _ever _blame yourself," Hiccup stated firmly and smiled, "We're all in this together."

Rapunzel smiled, Pascal beaming at her on her shoulder.

Hiccup patted her shoulders cheeringly, "What's done is done, the only thing we could do is try to fix it."

"Right," she nodded.

"But that would be another problem…"

As they sat, occupied in their thought, Toothless looked up from his basket of fish, ears twitching. He stared at the far wall of the hollow, where boulders grouped together, covered in moss. His eyes narrowed to thin slits as if entranced as he saw a black shadow slink away in the snow.

* * *

"…with a flick of the wrist—_VENTUS!" _ Al instructed as he casted the wind spell.

Everyone jumped back as a powerful gust shot forwards from the end of his wand, swirling like a vertical tornado. Their scarves and robes flapped against the force. In the blink of an eye, the wind crashed against the fireplace at the end of the Room of Requirement, putting out the flames with a rumble.

There was a roar of applause.

"_That was wicked, Potter!"_

"_Whoo! Go, captain!"_

"Now, would anyone like to try?" Rose said as she checked the attendance list of the D.A. Her long red hair was tied in a bun behind her head as if in anticipation of the lesson. Sure enough, the other girls there had their hair flipped over and tangled like they ahd just run through a storm.

"We want to do it one by one or else we'd end up with sand devils running all over the floor and scarves flying off in all directions…" Al said, looking around for a volunteer. The silvery lanterns of the Room of Requirement were lit, casting blurry shadow against the walls and floors.

"I'LL TRY! OVER 'ERE!" Merida jumped up and down, her hand flying up in the air.

"Well, step up, Merida!" Al encouraged.

As she edged to the front of the crowd, they all saw that her hair was puffed up by the wind, messier than ever, a curly stray lock falling over her forehead.

"_I bet a Sickle you can't do it!" _someone piped up in a challenge.

"Ooooh…" everyone egged it on.

Merida raised an eyebrow and pulled out her wand, "I'll take yeh on tha' wager!"

Everyone hooted on, laughing. It was always fun whenever the D.A. meted up in the Room of Requirement. Somehow, whenever they did, all barriers and divisions between the four houses disappeared. There were no rivalries, no competition, except for a few instances such as this when they challenged each other.

"Now, remember, _flick your wrist," _Al said in a friendly reminder.

"Got it, Albus," she nodded, letting out an exhale as she straightened up.

Someone at the other end of the hall stepped up and lit the flames once more, roaring in a blaze over the logs. Merida stretched out her arm.

"_VENTUS!"_ she yelled, turning on her feet and flicking out her wrist in one swift motion.

Like before, a powerful gale burst out, crashing against the flames to put them out, the tapestries flapping on the walls as a few torched were blown out, as well.

There was a wave of applause and cheer. Merida turned to everyone beaming.

"Well done, DunBroch," Al smiled, ruffling her hair like he would with Lily.

"Thanks!" she smiled and walked off to the other side of the crowd as many more stepped up to try their hand on a wind spell.

"That was great, Merida!" Rapunzel said as she neared, still clapping.

"Now, if only we could do that in Quidditch…" Hiccup sniggered.

They edged off to the side of the hall, sitting down on a bench by the window as the commotion went on in the center of the room, chatting on about the coming games when he arrived. All three looked up at him, flabbergasted. Not really knowing what to say.

"…Jack." Hiccup gulped.

Jack stared down at them, pulling his blue hood off his forehead, revealing his head of snow-white hair, blue eyes gleaming. With what, they could not tell. He held his staff in one hand quietly.

"Look, we're really sorry," Rapunzel blurted out.

"Can I sit here?" he suddenly said.

It took them all back by surprise.

"Uh…sure." Merida stammered, edging aside.

Jack sat down between Hiccup and Rapunzel as they shifted rather uneasily in their seats. He didn't seem to be mad anymore…but still…

It was very awkward.

"All you guys had to do was ask." He began, staring off to the ongoing lessons as Jamie from Hufflepuff threw a very impressive wind spell, causing his housemates to toss him up in the air repeatedly, cheering. His little sister clapping happily.

Hiccup lowered his head, "Jack, we're really sorry…"

"I know," he said, glancing at them, though none of them would meet his eyes.

"Are you still…?" Rapunzel mumbled.

"Mad at you?" he smirked, "A bit. But then I could overlook that,"

He grinned, letting out a chuckle, "I can't stay mad at you guys."

"Whoa, really?" Merida shot up.

Jack smiled, "For the first time, I have to be the mature one,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup grimaced. Jack just smirked smugly at him.

"So, we're cool?" Rapunzel asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Great! This was killin' me…" Merida groaned, then raised an eyebrow, "Why, though?"

"I figured you just wanted to know, anyway," Jack replied, "Got into trouble once for that, too. So just, go on, ask me what you want to know."

"Anything?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"_Why are you still alive!?" _Rapunzel burst out in curiosity.

"_Rapunzel!" _Merida and Hiccup scolded.

"Sorry…" she smiled sheepishly.

However, Jack didn't seem the least bit offended. He sat back, laying his staff across his lap, "Well, it's a pretty long story."

They exchanged glances and edged closer to him, like little children begging for a bedtime story. Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright…"

"Is your name even Jack Frost?" Hiccup tilted his head. After all, the evidence begged to differ.

"My name…" he began, gaze getting lost in the air, "…isJack Frost."

"Tha' mem'ry," Merida began, "Yeh looked…diff'rent in it."

"That's because I wasn't always this way," he explained, "One moment, I just woke up, and I was like this. I couldn't remember anything."

"Darkness." Jack began, "_That was the first thing I remember..."_

They all sat there attentively as Jack strung together his story. His eyes seemed glassy, getting lost in thought as he spoke of time long gone. It felt like the Room of Requirement had disappeared. And there was nothing there but Jack's words forming into images as they listened.

* * *

He found himself blinking awake in the frozen black water. The cold and dark enveloping him. They didn't want to let him go.

"_It was dark…it was cold…and I was scared."_

His heart drummed fearfully at knowing absolutely nothing.

Like anyone would when waking from a nightmare they could not remember.

"_But then, then I saw the moon…"_

Yes of course, the moon. It hung in the sky like a giant sickle coin, setting the snow and the ice aglow. The only comfort in that dark winter night. It floated over the dark treeline, a comforter in the shadows. Jack stirred as he was lifted up from the depths of the water slowly as if by some unseen force. He felt the ice touch him as the invisible force tugged him upwards. For a moment he feared he would be pressed against the frozen surface to death. But the ice crackled rather easily, giving way and falling aside as Jack blinked, taking in deep uneasy breaths, cold mist forming over his mouth. His lungs felt pressed, painfully numb.

"…_so big and so_—_bright! It seemed to…chase the darkness away."_

The cold breeze met his face, but to him it was warm in contrast to the frigid lake he was trapped in. Jack knew nothing. Only that it was night. He stared at the perfect full moon that seemed to be right in front of him, a calm falling over him. Gentle wisps of clouds slowly drifted across it, framed by the silhouetted of trees.

"…_and when it did…I wasn't scared anymore."_

As his bare feet touched the ground, frost bloomed for a split second as he tried to steady himself, unsure on his own limbs.

"…_why I was there, what I was meant to do…that I'd never known."_

He stared at his pale hands, breaths shallow and quick. They looked strange to him. As if he'd never seen his own hands before. Jack turned them over curiously.

"…_and part of me wondered if I ever will."_

He touched the brown cloak about him in wonder, recalling nothing of it and glanced back up at the moon in uncertainty.

Though he heard nothing, Jack knew it inside his head.

A voice. No more than a whisper. No more than a thought.

Just one small fragment that kept his sanity intact long, long afterwards…

_Your name is Jack Frost._

Confusion swept over his visage but soon disappeared. He just believed the words that somehow popped into his head. And the moon…

Was silent.

And always have been afterwards.

Jack began to move from the spot, nearly falling forwards when he took but one step. The ice was slippery and the feeling of his own legs unnatural, somehow. B

Jack looked around, a fascinated smile on his face as the snow glimmered on the branches of the trees. All fear or inkling of it gone. His foot touched something and his eyes shot down to the ground as he took a tentative step back.

A shepherd's crook.

He stared at it for a moment and nudged it with his toe. It instantly turned frosted-white, the silvery sheen disappearing when he drew away. Curious and befuddled, he stooped down and took it in his hands. The frost bloomed once more, but it seemed to—_jumped right at him._

He dropped it in surprise, though one hand held on while the other let one end of the staff clatter to the frozen ground underneath. Floral patterns spread on the ice, blooming outwards from where the tip of the wooden crook touched it.

Jack stared down in amazement, lifting the crook once more. He let out a huff, excited.

He tried it on the bark of a tree, the same thing happened, with the frost popping off the surface and dancing in the air like a misted breath before disappearing.

Jack could…do magic.

* * *

"What?" Rapunzel gaped, "What…you didn't remember you're a wizard?"

"Something must have hit you in the head when you fell," Hiccup mumbled. Losing one's memory was indeed a confusing business, but certainly, a wizard wouldn't wake up thinking he was a muggle.

"I wasn't." Jack replied with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Wha' do yeh mean, yeh weren'?" scoffed Merida. His answers created even more questions.

"…_VENTUS! Yeah! Did you see that!?" _someone in the huddle at the center of the hall yelled.

"…_yeah, yeah, Hugo. But don't forget to put up those tapestries again, we're targeting the fireplace, not the walls!" _Rose replied.

But their attention was not on the ongoing noises of the D.A. meeting.

"I wasn't a wizard before that." Jack explained.

"Yhe're a muggle-born, yeh mean?" Merida said.

"No—_I wasn't a wizard_,"

"Well that's impossible right there," Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "You could have been a Squib—then falling in the water somehow…got your powers out?"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not a wizard, at all, like I said!" he insisted.

Hiccup's face was contorted in a sort of confused grimace as he ran a hand through his brown locks.

"_Wha…?" _

"I'm not a pure blood, or a half blood or any blood," Jack enumerated, counting on his fingers for emphasis, "Even a mudlblood."

"Hey, that's rude," Rapunzel snapped.

"_Muggle-born," _Jack corrected, grinning, "I just woke up, not knowing anything but my name and I could just... do magic."

"Yeh were…" Merida began, her words slow and careful, "…a _muggle?"_

Jack sat back with a smile and simply shrugged.

"No, that's impossible!" Hiccup guffawed, getting to his feet, facing the other three, "You can't be a-a…a muggle!"

"Well what am I, then?" Jack challenged, crossing his arms across his chest.

"_A Squib!"_ Hiccup retorted.

"Again with the Squib…" Jack rolled his eyes, jumping to his feet in one flawless move, facing Hiccup eye-to-eye. Merida shifted on her seat, lacing her arm lazily over the back of the bench while Rapunzel just sat there, her hands clutching her braid absentmindedly.

"You don't understand, do you?" Jack chuckled darkly, "My powers…these _magic_—they were given to me."

"By who?" Rapunzel piped up.

Jack glanced at her.

"By the Man in the Moon."

"By _who!?" _Merida snapped, "Man-in-Moon!? Tha's jus like sayin' Merlin gave yeh magic! At leas' we know Merlin existed—Jack, the Man in Moon's just a myth."

"So you think," he smiled.

"And, what, the Moon made a muggle a wizard?" Rapunzel clarified.

"Not the Moon," Jack raised a finger, _"the Man in the Moon. _He's a wizard, but he doesn't like to show himself much except _by _the moon for some reason…"

"_Looney Lovegood,"_ Hiccup snickered.

"Hey!" Jack said, walking over to a pillar and leaning back on it, "I'm serious. He's like…I dunno, Flamel or Dumbledore or Merlin—take your pick."

"We know, Jack, but…" Rapunzel began, fumbling with her fingers, "He's a story people tell their children about at night like Beedle the Bard…how do you know if he's real?"

"He's real enough for us to take orders from him."

"You?" Rapunzel got up, tossing her braid over her shoulder, "You and—_the teachers?"_

"The Order." Jack nodded.

They exchanged glances in disbelief and turned back to him. Though it all seemed far-fetched…they did believe him. Jack turned away, gazing out into the window, getting lost in thought again.

"I was so excited when I found about this magic I had," he smiled, eyes going misty, "Until I found the nearest village to ask for directions or anything to jog my memory…then I found out I was nothing more than a ghost. They just…went right through me as if I was nothing but air…"

Jack pursed his lips bitterly, gaze falling to the floor, "It felt terrible…"

Hiccup stared down at his feet. Huh. It was the same sensation they felt when they entered his memory. It was a terrible feeling. It made you feel cold and hollow. No more than a memory of a dream.

"…why couldn' muggles see yeh?" Merida said gently.

"I don't know, maybe because I wasn't like them anymore," Jack shrugged, "I thought I was dead. A ghost haunting the place. But no, I could touch other things, I could even touch people but they never see me there. I knew I died in the lake. That the Man in the Moon didn't just give me powers…he somehow brought me back to life."

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, "But…nothing, no magic can bring back the dead."

"Well, I'm here," Jack suddenly laughed, snapping out of his sullen tone, "And I'm just as confused as you are."

"What happened then?" Hiccup urged him on to continue.

Jack tossed up his hands and let out a sigh, mirth drained from his face once more.

"I realized I was all alone."

They remained frozen on their spots. As if a petrifying spell had been cast on them. The things Jack had told them did not settle idly. So their suspicions were correct. Jack was no ordinary wizard. No ordinary lad that the wizarding world had ever seen. And even more unsettling was he never was a part of it. He had been a muggle once, glad and carefree. Someone dragged unwillingly into a more complicated world with no way of returning home.

Whatever Jack did…he never seemed to fit in any of the two.

"Then I found out about others like me," Jack continued, giving a small smile, "Took me by surprise that they saw me. I didn't know there was a whole 'nother world hiding behind every corner," he beckoned to the hall about them.

He remembered his surprise when he first came across the other Guardians.

Then the greater shock when he found out about witches and wizards who were so like them and yet so different. At least those of wizard kind could live out their lives like any other person.

"Long story short," he huffed, getting up and pocketing his hands, "The Order of the Guardians found me."

"Again I think we need a bit o' explanation fer tha'," Merida said, jumping to her feet, planting her hands on her hips as her flame hair bounced about her shoulders, "Wha are the Guardians supposed ter be?"

Jack glanced over to the wall and pointed to the portrait of the Dumbeldore's Army founders. The group of students stood there, smiling and laughing, oblivious of the happenings in the Room of Requirement.

"You see them?" Jack said as the other three walked towards him, gazing up at the frame moving picture, "There were many alliances like them a _long time ago…"_

"What are you getting at?" Hiccup glanced at him.

"There was one called the Order of the Phoenix…most of them died in the war with The Dark Lord. The others who survived disbanded after the Second Wizarding War. Its founder was a headmaster of Hogwarts." Jack told them with a huff. Explaining things were no better than doing a report in class.

"Albus Dumbledore." Rapunzel finished.

"Yes, that old guy," Jack chuckled as they kept staring up at the portrait, the golden plaque underneath carrying names of the original member, dead or alive, glinted underneath the ornate frame.

"He knew the Man-in-the-Moon," Jack shrugged, "He knew a lot of powerful sorcerers, they often planned things in secret. Like the Sorcerer's Stone, and we all know how that ended. When old Dumbledore died, and afterwards the Order he created to protect the wizarding world gone, the Man-in-the-Moon knew there was a need for another."

He had their undivided attention.

"That would be _the Guardians_," he grinned rather proudly, "And it was them who found me. Took me in, got my memories back…and that is how I ended up here!"

Concluding his tale, Jack turned to another matter at hand, a matter he had often forgotten during his time in the school.

"I'm looking for something _hiding _in this school. Cursed, dangerous, the usual…it took a while, but I think I finally figured it out…"

He began to walk off and suddenly halted, turning back to them. Pointing his staff at Hiccup. Rapunzel gaped, turning from one to the other. Merida slapped her forehead. Things were going on a turn for the worse…

"_Me!?"_ he gasped in outrage.

"No, not you!" Jack rolled his eyes, letting his staff hang on his side.

Merida looked up, exchanging a look of confusion with Rapunzel as Jack tossed up his hand.

"_Your dragon!"_

* * *

(**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT**_: So, I have just started college. From now on, I would be posting one chapter a week. This would allow as all to get on with our lives (and keep me focused) and would ensure that every chapter is as quality as can be! Today is Tuesday, so depending on which time zone you are, adjust it because Tuesday will be the day I post from now on, if not earlier!_

_So with that, I leave you guys with a all my god wishes! Fairfarren, all!)_


	34. A Tear in the Cloth

_(Author's notes: sorry, sometimes I don't think I'm doing a cliffhanger, next thing I know I've driven most of you crazy. I hope I'm going on a good pace here…and the right direction._

"_Still Dream" (Rise of the Guardians OST by Renee Fleming) was the song snippet Rapunzel was humming. Just so you know._

_I have been reading some articles on character archetypes and such. Well, I found out that Hiccup is actually a very feminine person. Can't say the same for Merida, though._

_To __**Hannah**__: yes, Ginny is a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies though I could've mistyped it to seeker since she was in many occasions Harry's substitute player at Hogwarts. I once did that to Hufflepuff, as well, typing in Slytherin instead. Just let it go, dude, it was a handful of chapters ago, and I did say I don't proofread most of them._

_To __**ROTBD FANGIRL**__:__ I do say so, dear, perhaps you've skipped my note (I don't blame you, I do that all the time) but I repeat, I __**neither confirm nor deny any ship sailing in these parts**__, whichever ship you "see" or root for is what you get. But if I may say so, Jackunzel and MeriJack (or Jarida) shippers are most common here._

_I have one ship in mind however: __**Drapple**_**. **_Boo-yeah!_

_**Questions appreciated below**__. Enjoy!__)_

* * *

"…_still dream, and all the wonder that you knew…will all come flying back to you…"_

"Oh, please jus' stop with tha' singin' fer a moment," Merida huffed as she and Hiccup dragged along the basket of fish between them.

"Find your humanity-haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel mumbled jokingly, smiling.

The morning sun streaked across the clouds in slivers. The skies were grey from them, no patch of blue could be seen over the treeline. It doesn't seem like there would be rain anytime soon, though. The snowfall had slowly decreased, too slowly. At least the winter had lost its freezing bite.

That didn't mean it was any warmer, however.

Shivering, Rapunzel wrapped her braid over her scarf, Pascal tucking in contentedly within the golden coils. They trudged across the grounds, snow dropping on their heads from overhanging branches as birds rustled through the twigs.

"Tha's it, let's just use a levita'shun spell o' some sort!" Merida groaned, her red hair rivaling the color on her cheeks and nose.

"We could," Hiccup muttered, kicking aside a mound of snow with his boot, "But remember when you guys dropped it all in a ditch?"

"Dropping fish in a ditch?" Jack guffawed ahead of them.

In the cold, he was dressed lightly as usual. Not even a scarf over his blue hoodie…or shoes on his pale feet. He skipped over the heavy snow lightly, staff in hand. He stopped at the edge of the Dark Forest, waiting for them with a smirk on his face.

"They can't hold a spell still for long," Hiccup explained curtly, setting the basket down, Merida dropping it all too eagerly.

"Oi, my wandwork is arigh'!" Merida defended, the red rising up to her ears.

"Yeah, in duel," Hiccup replied, shifting his bag over her shoulder as Rapunzel rushed over to them, looking like a spool of golden thread all wrapped up in her own hair.

"I'll help," she offered, clapping her gloved hands together.

"No, I'll handle it," Hiccup smiled, stretching his arms rather confidently, beaming, "I can carry this all by myself, anyways!"

"…now that I don't believe," Rapunzel mumbled towards Merida, who nodded, sniggering. Hiccup just rolled his eyes, uninmpressed.

"So, you guys do this _everyday_…?" Jack said as he walked back towards them, noticing that they had stopped.

"More or less," Rapunzel said, poking a fish on top of the pile with the tip of her wand, "They're frozen stiff…"

"They're fine," Hiccup reassured, taking hold of one handle, "Toothless _is _a dragon, after all."

"So, can't he find his own food?" Jack smirked, tilting his head, grabbing the other side of the basket.

"_With yeh lot snoopin' about the forest? Fat chance."_ Merida snorted.

"You guys really love him, don't you…?" Jack smiled.

"Like one o' us," Merida replied perkily.

Rapunzel trudged after them as they headed into the forest, humming to herself to forget the cold. Out of all four of them, she seemed to be the only one not used to the bite of winter. She was all too aware of that. Though the snow and the joys of ice always fascinated her like it would a child, she was just all too used to the sunny weather of Corona, where winter meant light snowfall.

"…_castles made of sand…a golden shore…"_

Merida was prepped for the cold in the Highlands (she often boasted about it), Hiccup always mentions how it hails and snows endlessly in Berk, which made him pretty stubborn against the weather, barely even wearing his scarf most of the time.

And Jack…

Well, to Rapunzel's mind, he was the cold.

Walking around in light clothes attested to it.

"Ya arigh', lassie?" Merida stopped for her, hands on her hips.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling to her friend.

"Don' wa'rry, I'll get a fire goin' in the 'ollow fer yeh," Merida assured her, draping her arm over Rapunzel's shoulder, the two trailing behind the boys.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see them following behind, engaged in their own small talk.

"So, Jack," Hiccup piped up as they walked under the trees, "Can you, uh,explainhow my dragon is this "cursed" thing?"

"You tell me," Jack retorted, "You're _'the best wizard of your age' _as the teachers put it, wouldn't have you figured it out by yourself?"

Hiccup gave him a dead stare. The snow-headed lad only shook his head, chuckling.

"From what you explained to me…" Jack began, "Something's been "egging" on your dragon to attack."

"I know, but how in Thor's beard does that mean he's cursed?" Hiccup muttered, turning away to the path ahead of them, "I've been with Toothless for years…why now?"

"That's what I'm thinking about, too, sort of," Jack shrugged, slinging his staff on his shoulder with his free hand, "Do you know anyone that would…?"

He looked at Hiccup thoughtfully as they walked on, not finishing his sentence.

"No," Hiccup replied curtly, keeping his eyes ahead, "I don't see why _anyone _would curse Toothless."

Jack turned away, silent.

They balanced the basket between them, the indistinct talk of Merida and Rapunzel a few feet behind them could be heard, spoken under their breaths.

"Then we've got a lot to figure out."

Hiccup blinked. _We._

"Why are you helping us, anyway…?" he said in a low voice.

Jack looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Haven't I answered that already?"

"I know," Hiccup shrugged, "But clearly…the Order is you family. Why would you sneak behind their backs?"

"I'm not sneaking," Jack chuckled, "Not entirely. In a way, I'm keeping what happens in check, keeping your dragon safe along with everyone else in the school."

Hiccup kept his green eyes on the ground, watching his feet trudge through the snow.

"…but most of all," Jack added, turning to him.

Hiccup returned his gaze curiously.

"…you guys are like family, too."

Smiling, Hiccup gave a nod.

"Thanks, you know…for helping us. It really means a lot."

All four of them were outcasts in their own rights. Who else to turn to but eachother?

"…_laddies! Gettin' tired of carryin' tha'!?"_

They stopped and turned, their faces fell when they realized it was Rapunzel who was speaking. The basket fell to the snowy ground with a thud as they stared, flabbergasted.

Merida stood beside her, a hand over her mouth, suppressing giggles.

"Wha'?" Rapunzel continued, tossing up her hands as Pascal went laughing in wheezes on her shoulder.

"_Haven't yeh ever heard a lass talk in an accent bef'ur?"_

* * *

A strange mixture of hush and chatter fell over the castle as students walking towards their first class or hanging about the Entrance Hall, Courtyard or anywhere nearby stared at the newcomers in the castle. A group of men wearing dark fur travelling coats stood by the entrance doorway.

They did not look much at first glance, most were stocky, they looked rather young and some even rather kind-faced. But they all seemed garish and tough with the odd scars and marks on their skin. As if they had been tortured in one way or another.

Certainly, they didn't get those scars dueling.

People whispered, wondering who they were or what they were doing in the castle.

"…_are they from the Ministry or something…?"_

"…_absolutely not, if they were they'd be dressed a little bit more dapper…"_

"…_and look a bit less…scary…"_

"…_don't tell me those are Azkaban prison guards…"_

"…_maybe they're Aurors?"_

"…_oh, please, not even Aurors get hurt that much…"_

Some of their speculations were cleared when Professor Tooth appeared with Professor Bunnymund and greeted the eye-catching group. They were there on business.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Toothiana smiled warmly.

"It's our pleasure," said one of them, sporting an unsightly scar on his cheek, "It's a very…_intruiging _case, after all."

"It's been an awfully long journey…" said a stout man in the middle of the group wearily.

He had not been visible before, given he was nearly two heads shorter than the others. He certainly did look older, as well, bald and graying, wearing a pinstriped cloak. Everything about him described a Ministry official.

"Oh, commissioner," Professor Tooth shook his hand, "We weren't expecting you would come, as well."

"I had to…" he said, catching his breath.

"We'd like to get started as soon as we can, Professor," the youngest man said, who was standing beside the commissioner.

Out of all the others, he was flawless, at least from what could be seen. But that did not make him less odd to the eye. His eyes were startlingly purple, his tidy locks held a tinge of blue in them, making it look like he dyed it with a patch of sky.

A troop of girls by the statue of the One-Eyed Hag whispered amongst themselves excitedly, blushing.

"Oh, Teddy, how nice to see you again!" Tooth beamed, hugging him.

"You, too, Professor," he smiled in return as she let go, appraising him at arm's length, "You still look lovely."

"Well, do you work in Romania, as well?" she inquired with fervent curiosity.

"Half and half," he replied, grinning.

"Sorry to break the reunion 'ere, Toothy," Bunnymund cut in, "I think we better move the discussion to the headmaster's office, eh, gents?"

They climbed up the marble staircase after the teachers, their dark capes flowing after them imposingly. As the initial shock of their appearance wore off, they looked like a group of intimidating wizards, prepped for anything.

But the one called Teddy had garnered much attention.

"…_he looks dashing…" _a sixth year giggled.

"…_odd hair. Makes him seem more intriguing…" _

"…_you mean like Frost from Gryffindor…?"_

"…_yes, maybe, only…older."_

"Hey!" a girl's voice rose in the air, sending the group and even the guests turning.

Out of nowhere, Lily Potter came running, darting up the grand staircase past the giddy flock of teenagers (sending shocked looks on their faces as she did) and yelled up at the visitors.

"Hey, you!" she said, aiming her stare at the young man with the blue hair.

"Potter," Bunnymund began, about to turn her away when Teddy smiled and turned to them.

"I'll be right behind you," he reassured.

Hesitantly, they left him standing at the top of the stairs, disappearing up into the second floor.

Students about the area stared, especially the instant admirers 'Teddy' had gained.

They watched as Lily crossed the steps faster than she could fly, her Gryffindor scarf flying behind her, robes billowing as she leapt right at him. A wave of gasps rose in the troop of sixth years.

To everyone's awe and surprise, Teddy laughed and hugged Lily, spinning her about.

"_Why haven't you visited!?" _she demanded with a pout as he let her go.

"Sorry, Lily," he shrugged, "I was busy."

"_Busy!?"_ Hugo appeared with Al and Rose, "I'm surprised no one's fired you yet!"

"Guys!" Teddy greeted them all with an embrace, "You've all grown…taller."

"Taller," Hugo huffed ,reaching up to ruffle Teddy's skyblue hair, "Changing colors again, eh?"

"Hey, leave him alone," Al said with a chuckle.

Rose stepped up, grinning as Lily held on to Teddy's arm like she always would.

"Welcome back, cousin," she said, clapping him on the back, "What brought you by?"

"Actually, I'm here on business," he explained, "I'm here to watch over a certain something."

"A what something?" they chorused.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he smiled, teasingly putting up a finger to his lips.

"Those fellows look like dragon-keepers," Hugo noted, staring up at the moving mass in the higher staircases.

"Probably," Teddy shrugged, a suspicious smirk on his face, "Uncle Harry sent me in instead of Uncle Ron."

"What? Why?" Lily asked, tugging at his fur sleeve.

"Well, apparently," he said, turning with a serious face to the Weasleys, "The Ministry was afraid he'd end up chopping the Department commissioner's head off."

They all stifled their laughter, though Rose only rolled her eyes.

"_Oh, Dad…"_

"Don't blame him, though, he's got reasons," Teddy noted, "Now I have to go, I've got a briefing to get to."

"Come on, just tell us!" Hugo said, crossing his arms, "We'd know what you're up to one way or another, anyways."

"Look, I'm not really supposed to-"

"_We'll tell the whole family you and Victoire are engaged!" _Al threatened, grinning.

Teddy stood there, frozen. Lily glared at her brother.

"Fine," Teddy huffed, beckoning them to come closer as he whispered.

"…_we're here to catch a dragon."_

* * *

"No, no, don't worry, he won't bite!" Hiccup laughed, both hands patting Toothless' forehead, "Won't you, buddy?"

"Doesn't look like he won't…" Jack muttered, holding his staff at the ready, pacing uneasy on the snow. The Nigh Fury let out a growl, crouching low, ready to pounce.

"If yeh jus' let go of yer crook, pla'ese!" Merida tossed up her hands, "He won' hurt you!"

"Just…don't provoke him," Rapunzel added, sitting on a dry patch of ground, warm and cleared of snow. Toothless must have slept on it earlier. She turned back to her work, setting fire to a pile of branches.

"…_incendio…"_

"Hey, girls, can you watch over?" Hiccup said uneasily, turning to them as he pushed at Toothless' head, trying to keep him away from Jack, who was all too eager to defend himself.

"I don't think he'll be in a better mood until he's eaten," Hiccup explained, shooting a glare down at Toothless who only retracted uneasily pupils turning into slits as a low rumble droned on in his throat, eyeing Jack menacingly.

"Yeah, sure," Merida nodded, though she was looking at Jack who never took his eyes off Toothless a few feet away. If this went on, he'd be burnt to cinders.

"I'll just fetch the basket…" Hiccup mumbled as he went off towards the obscure entrance in the rocks.

"Hey! Don't leave me with this thing!" Jack yelled after him.

Hiccup waved him off. It was Jack's fault he left the fish outside, anyways…

Toothless continued to growl, his claws digging into the snow and the frozen ground underneath. He bared his many jagged teeth, what sounded like a reptilian scowl escaped him.

"You don't look toothless…" Jack smirked, gripping his staff tightly with both hands.

"Don't taun' 'im…" Merida groaned, walking over to the Night Fury.

"What? He started it!" Jack retorted, "I might just freeze him…"

"Hey!" Merida held up a finger, "No one's freezin' no one!"

She whirled to Toothless, her other hand on her hip, "And you, too! No burnin', am I clear!?"

Jack lowered his weapon as Toothless eased down hesitantly, crawling backwards in a wary manner, eyes shifting from Merida and back to him. A mixture of frustration and bitterness clearly showed in his green eyes.

"Good drag'un," Merida broke into a smile and crouched down on the ground, petting him.

Rapunzel kept a chuckle to herself, finally managing to set the pile alight.

"I wonder what Hiccup sees in you," Jack grinned, swinging the staff at his side as he slowly stepped away, watching the dragon sort of purr to Merida's touch.

"Oi, laddie," Merida glanced at him, "Yeh may noh' see it yet, but yeh'll see, Toothless is one o' the braves' people I 'ave ever met."

"Not to mention real adorable," Rapunzel cooed, laughing mirthfully.

"Oh, he's real, alright," Jack gave a nod, treading on the crisscrossed snow near the edge of the pond, "Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself-"

In a split second, Toothless burst forward, wings stretched. Merida let out a screech as she jumped out of the way. Jack didn't have time to realize he had stepped on one of the marks on the snow that looked like a tree trunk had been dragged over it.

Eyes widened, he swung his staff.

Toothless snapped at him, catching the frosted crook in his jaws. White sparks flew off it, though, fortunately, it didn't shatter. With one glance over to Jack's direction, he sped off again, a black blur in the snow.

Jack fell back, quickly getting to his feet, chest pounding.

"_Whooa!" _she yelled warningly as she held up her hands.

Toothless skidded to a halt, about to swerve around her to get to Jack when she shifted to block his way again, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said feverishly.

The Night Fury let out low rumbles, wings stretched, twitching as he moved this way and that, only to be blocked by Rapunzel again. He didn't let go of the staff in his mouth, as if he wanted to just _swing _it right at Jack.

"Easy, boy!" Rapunzel soothed, not lowering her hands as Toothless seemed to settle.

He suddenly darted to the left, she quickly sidestepped, arms wide and feet quick. Merida rushed forwards and grabbed a hold of Toothless' neck by his right, trying to brace him.

"_Will yeh calm down, yeh blackun'dcauldronbabby!" _ Merida cursed.

Toothless let out a screech behind closed teeth and rose up to his hind legs, Merida dangling in front of him, kicking in the air. Rapunzel jumped back in surprise, all of them drowned in their own shouts.

Jack's blue eyes widened as Toothless towered over him and Rapunzel.

He wasn't going to set any of them on fire, was he?

One thought was running through his mind.

Hiccup needed to sort out his priorities.

"_Put me down! Putmedown,putmedown-Toothless!" _she shouted her throat hoarse.

He lowered himself to the ground, eyeing Jack behind Rapunzel venomously.

"Easy, boy, easy!" Rapunzel called up to him, her voice cool and persuasive even at the sudden panic, "Calm down!"

Merida's heart was thumping as she felt the ground under her once more, now holding on to Toothless for support more than anything.

"…ah hate babysittin'…" she whimpered, her face curtained with her own red hair.

Taking in a small breath, Rapunzel walked up to him, palms facing him peacefully.

"Easy…" she repeated, trying to keep her face a mask of calm, green eyes wide.

Toothless sat still in a second, pupils once snake-like slits suddenly widened as he sat up straight, barely breathing. Merida stepped back watching him suspiciously, an eyebrow raised.

"That's it!" Rapunzel breathed, beaming.

Jack gaped as he realized Toothless wasn't even looking at Rapunzel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merida crane her neck to see him, pointing discreetly and mouthing soundlessly, _"Are yeh seein' this?"_

Jack gave a slow nod of disbelief.

Pascal sat on top of Rapunzel's head, unfazed. He stared at the dragon with half-lidded eyes, unamused. He motioned with his two-toed hands for Toothless to _sit down._

Toothless' ears twitched, eyes wide as plates. He blinked, unsure of what to do.

"Now sit," Rapunzel continued, unaware of the scene.

Merida carefully stepped away, pursing her lips to keep away a chortle.

Toothless edged away, crouching against the ground, grumbling. Like a cornered house cat.

But Pascal kept his eyes on him.

Intimidating little chameleon…

"_Siiit…"_ Rapunzel said in a sing-song voice.

Pascal glared, brown eyes flaring. Toothless didn't really have a choice, did he?

To Jack's surprise, Toothless sat back down, a heavy thud against the snow as his weighty tail fell on the ground.

"_Curious and curiouser…"_ Merida mumbled as she made her way beside Jack.

"_Wow…you gotta be kidding me." _he huffed. Pascal really put him in place.

"Now drop the staff," Rapunzel demanded, pointing to the ground.

Toothless growled defiantly.

"_Drop it," _she repeated, leaning forwards, her braid falling over her shoulder.

The dragon stared at her flatly, pupils retracting to their normal side. He opened his jaws very slightly and let the staff clatter to the ground. Rapunzel immediately shifted her expression and bolted forwards, petting Toothless lovingly.

"Awww, that's a good boy!" she cooed, laughing, "Yes you are!"

Toothless nudged at her adoringly, letting out what sounded like purring as she hugged him by the neck.

"Yeh're spoilin' him, ra'elly," Merida chuckled, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Oh, come on!" Jack outraged, picking up his staff, the surface of the brown wood frosting over at his touch, _"He's a bad dragon!"_

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Rapunzel defended motherly, "Isn't that right, Toothless?"

"What the heck happened here!?" Hiccup's voice rose in the air.

They all turned to him. He was standing by the hidden entrance, the basket of fish at his feet, a few salmons scattered over the snow. Toothless darted over to him excitedly, seeming like a whole different dragon. A frightfully happy one who began to wolf down as much fish as he could, even sticking his head into the basket as it fell sideways.

"You need to get him a leash," Jack said jokingly.

Hiccup looked at him, "You stepped on his drawings didn't you?"

"Yeah," Jack laughed, sounding rather proud of it as he pocketed his hands.

"These are drawins'?" Merida gaped, spinning in place as she viewed the marks all about the ground, "I thought 'e just liked ter drag a stick all ov'ar the place!"

They shared a small laugh, the sound of Toothless eating could scarcely be heard.

The clouds rolled over the sky, growing darker and darker every minute, making the shadows all over the place blur and sort of disappear.

"I think we should get back…" Hiccup said, "You gonna be alright now, bud?"

Toothless looked up at him quizzically, a trout tail dangling out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Hiccup shook it off.

"Too bad, I was lookin' forward ter skippin' class…" Merida groaned, plucking her bag off the ground by the small fire Rapunzel started.

"Well, too bad." Jack teased, walking off towards Hiccup, making sure he stepped _over _the 'drawings' on the ground, "Looks like you're going to spend the day in Charms, after all, princess."

"Heh. Better that than Potions…" Merida rolled her eyes, blowing a stray lock of hair off her cheek.

"Or Divination…" Rapunzel added, stooping down to gather her things.

"What?" Hiccup called out, arms crossed, "I thought you said Trelawney's _not so bad?"_

"I know," she smiled, stuffing a piece of parchment into the brown satchel, "But she keeps saying I have the Inner Eye…"

"And that's so bad because…?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"Because actually," Rapunzel enunciated, getting up, the bag slung over her shoulder, "I really don't see anything-"

_Swoosh. _It was like a cloak rippling across the boulders. A dark shadow slinking away into nothingness.

Rapunzel stood there, transfixed. What was that?

"Hey, yeh arigh', Punzel?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just…" she said, following after them, "I just thought I saw something."

They shot a glance at the clump of boulders. There was nothing there.

"Must've been just my mind…" Rapunzel waved it off, giggling.

"Come on, let's go then!" Merida huffed, "Bef'ure we spot a dancin' tatchyboggle…!"

They headed back to the castle under the eaves of trees, careful not to get the attention of Professor Bunnymund of he were ever about the school grounds. From afar, they could see the pale silhouette of the Giant Squid swimming in the dark waters of the Black Lake.

Owls flew over the rooftops, most headed for the Owlery to get a snack before leaving.

As they made their way across the Wood Bridge, Merida talked on about philosophy, of all things. At least it sounded like it. Any which way, they listened to her intently.

"Yeh know, they say fa'ate is woven together like a cloth," she said, motioning with her hands, "So that one's destiny is intertwined with others…"

"So, what are you getting at?" Rapunzel dared ask.

"Well, ah think we're all 'ere fer a reason," she shrugged, smiling over to her and the boys, "All our threads are interweaved no'ow…"

"You think so?" Hiccup wondered.

"Well, yeah!" Merida beamed, "I can nar'ly see the pattern showin' in our _cloth."_

"And what pattern is that?" said Jack.

"Somethin' worth rememberin'."

"Like…a story to tell?"

Merida shrugged, "Maybe."

"Now who'd have fun knowing the story of four oddball teenagers," Hiccup laughed, "Running around hiding a dragon in a school?"

"I might," Jack held up his hand.

"Our stories are not yet legend," Merida stated, stepping ahead of them and facing the other three, with a smile, "But in them—our bond was struck."

They stood, surprised at what Merida just said, but smiles found their way to their faces.

"And tha', me lads and lassie," Merida tilted her head, "Is one cloth I won' mind hangin' up fer me ter remember when I grow old."

Breakfast had just been cleared away and everyone going about their own businesses again when the four of them reached the Entrance Courtyard. A few seventh years were playing about the flagstone, tossing a Quaffle to each other in an improvised game of broom-less Quidditch before a Ravenclaw Head Girl came in and took it away.

"…_stealing equipment from the storage room! Unbelievable!" _they heard her scoff as they passed by.

They reached the middle of the courtyard just when people began to clear away.

"Hiccup, yeh stink," Merida nudged at him.

He quickly sniffed his sleeve consciously. He stank of the fish they had been lugging around.

"I, uh…" he stammered, a color rising to his cheeks.

Jack grinned, shaking his head at the sight.

"Hey, guys!" said an unmistakable cheery voice.

Lily passed by them, carrying an obviously overstuffed rucksack in her arms, her dark red hair tied up in an untidy knot.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, whirling around to face her, "It's Charms today, isn't it?"

"Are yeh cuttin' class?" Merida piped up, "Can I come with yeh?"

Rapunzel chuckled, patting her on the shoulder, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, you guys didn't hear?" Lily said, halting.

Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces was all the answer she needed.

"There's been a sudden staff meeting," she told them, "Classes have been cancelled until this afternoon."

"Staff meeting?" Jack tilted his head. He hasn't heard of anything.

But then again, in Hogwarts, he was just a "student".

"I really don't know much about it…" Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Lily," Rapunzel looked at her expressionlessly.

"I don't know anything," she laughed, tossing up her hands in denial. Her bag fell to the floor in doing so. They all stared at it and back at her, all eyes blank.

"Lily Weasley Potter," Hiccup enunciated, "I know you as much as your cousins, spit it out!"

Biting her lips, Lily picked up her bag and faced them, letting out a deep breath.

"Okay…" she rolled her eyes and glanced about. Making sure no one was in earshot, she beckoned them to come closer and explained in whispers.

"Daddy's godson Ted is here," she began as they nearly put their heads together, "Along with a handful of people…Teddy works for the Ministry of Magic in department relations…and _he said…"_

"What?" Jack cut in.

Lily looked at him, her brown eyes glimmering with mischief.

"…_he said they were from the Romanian Sanctuary, here to catch that dragon hiding in the woods."_

A dead silence fell over them. Hiccup stepped back, his chest suddenly felt hollow. Merida turned to him, wide-eyed with worry. The Ministry was going to have Toothless caged!

"They're talking to the headmaster now," Lily added casually, shifting her bag full of Quidditch robes, "As far as I know we'll be getting more free time in the following days!"

Rapunzel's lip quivered but did her best to mask it with a smile, "Yeah…of course…thanks, Lily."

"No problem!" she grinned and sped off, _"Merida, we're all practicing in the field! See you!"_

They stood there, frozen in place.

"I can't believe this!" Jack hissed, plunging down his fist in the air in frustration, giving a sharp glare at the sky, "This is _not _happening!"

"Wha' are we goin' ter do?" Merida said turning to each of them for a solution, "I mean, it's goin' ter be fine, righ'? They don' know where the Hollow is!"

Hiccup lowered his green eyes, a lump in his throat. They could only hide him for so long. As he feared, the Ministry had stepped in. Fear gripped his heart. It won't be long until they find him…

"You're right…we'll just have to keep him there," he said under his breath, voice shattered.

"No…" Jack said, barely above a whisper, himself.

"What?" they all chorused.

Rapunzel let her satchel drop to the ground and walked towards Jack, halting right in front of him. Pascal trailed down her braid and sat atop the fallen bag.

"Do they know where Toothless is?" she asked rather flatly.

Jack tried to avoid her eyes, everyone's eyes.

"Jack..." Merida began, "What did yeh mean by it?"

"I…"

"Do they?" Hiccup said slowly.

Rapunzel stood there, balling her fists as they stung in the cold and echoed Hiccup's words. She stared at him pleadingly, what did her know? What did he not tell them?

"…do they?" she said almost fearfully.

They looked at him, all fearing whatever answer would slip from his lips.

Jack returned their gaze, pursing his lips as he nodded.

Rapunzel slowly stepped away from him in disbelief. All the air in their lungs felt like it had been snatched from them.

"You knew?" Hiccup said softly.

Jack's blue eyes shifted to him, unsure of what to say when Hiccup's still expression contorted into bitterness

"You knew all along and you never told me!?" he spat.

Jack took a tentative step back, crestfallen.

"Hic!" Merida took him by the arm, tugging him away before anything could ensue.

"We've got to keep our heads!" she reminded them sharply.

"No, look, just listen, listen—" Jack began, barely stringing his words together, "I'm sorry—I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"They're going to take Toothless away…" Rapunzel said in realization, hands on either side of her head, "They're going to send him off and he's innocent…"

"I—, " Jack said, turning from one to the other, "It didn't matter until now…I'm sorry…"

"You yourself said it isn't Toothless' fault!" Hiccup said heavily, green eyes filled with hurt, "Tha-that you believe us and someone or-or something is just setting him up!"

"Yes, but I didn't even believe in that until yesterday!" Jack replied, sounding more pleading by the second.

"But you do _now!" _Merida suddenly yelled, rushing up to face him, her red hair flaring about her equally red face, "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!"

Jack stepped back by a few steps uneasily, pushed away more by her words.

His heart sank.

"…do you know what they're gonna do?" Hiccup began slowly. He looked at Jack, anger drained from his looks replaced by fear and desperation, "The Ministry doesn't take lightly to dragons. I know because I've seen them kill thousands of them!"

Rapunzel kept her eyes to the ground as he continued. Merida looked at him, lips pursed whilst Jack felt a stab at each word.

"…they'll execute Toothless."

Jack clenched his jaw, "I'll make this right."

Hiccup kept his face calm, though his green eyes were cold. He shook his head.

"No, Jack."

With that he, turned away and began to head back to the grounds. If there was something he could do, he would do it. Hiccup would stay with Toothless to whatever end.

"Just…" Merida began but simply gritted her teeth, taking in a sharp breath and following after Hiccup.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in anguish.

He wished she'd have said something.

But Rapunzel stood there, her eyes to the ground.

There was still something Jack could do, he knew that. He'd talk to the Guardians. Toothless was the cursed one he was sent to look for by MiM, himself. He told them to _help_. Jack was sure they just wouldn't let anything happen…

"_Rapunzel…" _he said breathlessly. Hopelessly.

"You have to go…" she mumbled in the way she always did.

Jack took a step forwards towards her when she suddenly lashed out, hand up to hit him.

"_We should never have trusted you!"_

Jack stepped back, more by her words than her actions. Rapunzel stayed her hand and didn't slap him. A few yards away, Hiccup and Merida stared. Retracting, Rapunzel whirled and grabbed her satchel off the flagstone floor and ran after them.

Jack Frost stood there as they disappeared into the dark corridors, out of sight, but not out of mind. He felt something at his bottom eyelids. They could have been tears. But as always, they never fell.

It was that feeling again. The same way it had for ages.

A hollow sensation in his chest as if all his guts, heart and all, had been yanked out of him.

"_I'll make this right."_


	35. You Have to Believe in Me

_(__**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: There have been many inconsistencies in my story, I know that and apologize for it. Much of "A Hogwarts Story" was written in one of the busiest moments of my life and the once-in-a-lifetime transition for college. As a frustrated writer, I can only do so much work._

_Again, if my chapters seem like puzzle pieces that don't quite fit, then I am sorry for that._

_But I will NEVER apologize for telling this Hogwarts story. I will see it to the end._

_Oh, a special thanks to __**Moony-14-Lucky**__, I saw your fanarts on this fanfic. I am in awe, needless to say, I am considering on giving an ode to you._

_**MORE IMPORTANTLY! I have avoided any mention of a name for Jack's sister with all the confusion about it. Some say it is Pippa, but this is a misunderstanding, and others stick to a few fanmade ones. I have discovered one most likely to be her real name: MARY**__. William Joyce's children were Jackson and Mary Katherine. I shall follow that headcanon._

_Enjoy!)_

* * *

Merida notched her arrow and pulled back the bowstring, letting out a silent breath as she kept bother her blue eyes open. Then her fingers let loose.

With a silent hiss in the air, the arrow hit one of the icicles hanging off a branch, sending it falling to the snowy ground in shards.

"…we need ter find another hideout," she muttered, pulling out another arrow from the quiver at her side, fitted to a belt she strapped over her school robes.

The grey clouds swirled above, sapping them of whatever good feeling they had in their systems. As if unseen dementors were flying about the air, sucking out their happiness. Any other thought were pushed to the very back of their minds, even the Quidditch practice going on at that time, for Merida's case. All they worried about was Toothless. The dragon keepers could come that afternoon, perhaps later. But they were coming.

Hiccup remained still, arms crossed as he thought, head bowed eyes glued to the ground. Leaning back on Toothless' side, he racked his brains for a solution. If the teachers knew their location, then Merida was right, they needed another place. But they couldn't just go bursting out of the Hollow aimlessly.

If they wanted to catch Toothless, they would avoid the place while they formulated a plan.

And he, Merida and Rapunzel would formulate theirs.

Rapunzel let out a sigh, hugging her knees. Toothless nudged against her as he curled up sleepily.

"…I should've studied barrier spells…" she sighed.

Unfortunately, they were but fifth years.

"We can't just _hide _in the woods anymore," Hiccup stated, tapping his hand in the cold air.

They all looked up to him, listening attentively.

"If they don't find him here, they're sure to just comb the whole Forbidden Forest," he continued, pacing about, stepping over Toothless' drawings on the ground, "We need to figure out something."

"We could—" Merida began, swaying her bow back and forth at her side, thinking, "We could smuggle 'im out…"

"And then what?" Hiccup asked.

"I dunno!" she groaned, tossing up her hands, "I dunno wha' ter think!"

Rapunzel glanced at Toothless by her side, eyes closed, though his black ears and rounded frills twitched warily. She wondered if Toothless knew what was going on…he probably did. He seemed to be resting his mind rather than his body.

As if in preparation.

They had to get him out of there, somehow.

Rapunzel looked up to the open sky right over them, dark grey mottled the silvery overcast.

Her eyes widened at a thought.

"Hiccup…" she breathed.

"Yeah?" he said, stopping his restless pace and turning to her hopefully.

She pursed her lips, giving a glance to Merida. No, her idea was terrible. How could she even think of that?

"…nevermind." She mumbled, head falling over her arms.

"Come on, lassie, tell'us," Merida said, walking towards her.

Even Hiccup looked desperate for thoughts. Toothless raised his head with a small rumbling purr, turning his olive green eyes to her, listening.

"Well…" Rapunzel said with a small grimace, "We can't get hide him, we can't get him out…why don't we just—"

Rapunzel tossed up her hands in desperation and buried her face on top of her folded knees.

"No, I can't…I'm sorry…"

Merida rolled her eyes and notched another arrow, whirling away in a flurry of red.

"Now wha' are we goin' ter do…!" she hissed and shot at a tree across the frozen pond, the shaft of the arrow imbedding deep into the frosted bark of the wood.

Hiccup's gaze fell away, his surrounding disappearing from sight as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Toothless looked at him quizzically, tilting his head.

Somehow…Hiccup realized what Rapunzel was thinking.

That would solve everything.

Though he understood why she fell short and scrapped it away.

"There's only one thing I can do," he said firmly, hands balling into fists, "One thing to end this."

All eyes looked to him in wonder.

"Toothless," he said, turning to his dragon, who sat up, listening.

Merida carefully got towards them. An ominous feeling fell over her. She didn't like where this was going and neither did Rapunzel. Hiccup bit his lip and finally managed to get it out of his chest, painful as it was. Hiccup knew he always messed up. He always fell short of things.

Like saving Toothless or simply even learning how to dance.

He knew he always made a fool of himself.

But this time, he was going to do the right thing.

Every bit of him feeling brave despite being afraid, he spoke in a voice firmer than he ever had.

"…we're leaving."

* * *

Looking around desperately, Jack tightened his grip on his staff, nails digging into the frosted wood. Where were they? The castle bustled on its daily pace, though nearly all of the students were out in the corridors and courtyards with all the classes getting cancelled. The place felt dizzying with everything moving, and he hadn't spotted a single Guardian or staff member for that matter.

Deciding on his next move, he ran up the marble staircase, his bare feet lightly touching the cold stone as he wound his way around the students going up or down, knocking some of them over. But he didn't stop to apologize, time was of the essence.

He clenched his jaw as their faces flashed in his head. Those looks of lost trust. Hopelessness. Betrayal, even. Jack never thought he'd see those again. Though they hurt all the same.

"…_you knew!? You knew all along and you never told me!?"_

Why didn't he tell them?

He forgot? That was a lousy excuse.

No, Jack had felt torn. He felt afraid. By helping his friends, he was betraying the people he came to know as family and the other way around. So much so that he overlooked the details altogether, as he always did. Eyes stinging, he kept on running, hand trailing over the stone balustrades. The paintings watched him pass silently, the Fat Lady huffing as he passed her by.

"…_children, they get worse every year…" _she sighed, probably thinking of all the ruckus Hogwarts went through the decades.

The dragon keepers were most likely talking to North in the headmaster's office right now, as Lily said, they were heading there.

But what? What would he say?

How can he persuade them?

They trusted Jack, but this was a matter that stretched beyond, _far _beyond the bonds and trust of the Guardians. It concerned the lives of everyone in the school. And Jack knew the Order wasn't going to let anything happen to their students.

Even if he could prove his suspicions of Toothless being the 'cursed' the Man in the Moon told them to find, it was probably all too late with the Ministry already involved. They would have nothing to say to an organization of that practically doesn't exist in the eyes of the wizarding world.

He let out a grunt of frustration as the staircase leading to the upper floors detached itself from the rest and moved away to another corridor opening. Jack remembered how irritated he was at being sent in the school in the first place…

The castle had a mind of tis own!

"This is ridiculous…" he huffed, watching the enchanted staircase move away, pondering whether to jump it.

"…_looking for someone?"_

Jack skidded to halt on a landing in the fifth floor, whirling around to face the owner of the all-too familiar voice. He gritted his teeth as he pointed his staff directly at the speaker.

"What do you want?" Jack hissed. He had no time for games.

Pitch was standing under the stone archway of another corridor darkened by the shadows cast from the small windows. A smug look was on his pallid face. His arms were folded behind him casually, a dark figure in the light of day.

"Did you call them in?" Jack snapped at him. It was always Pitch…

"_Did you tell the Ministry!?"_

"Now why would I do that…?" Pitch chuckled, feigning hurt as he began to pace casually, "That's no fun, at all."

"You think this is a game?" said Jack darkly. It had to be him, who else would?

"I knew about your silly little friend's secret long before you and the Order did…" Pitch told him bluntly, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips, "If I had any intention of telling them off, then you wouldn't still be here, now would you?"

Taking in a sharp breath, Jack lowered his staff hesitantly. What did he mean he knew…?

"What are they gonna do?" he asked, blue eyes fixed on the Potions Master, his voice unwavering.

"Why do care about those weirdoes?" he cackled, walking towards him. Jack backed up, shifting defensively in the blink of an eye, the crook pointed right at Pitch's chest. The man didn't do anything, however, and stopped a few feet away. He leaned his head forward slightly, as of to tell Jack a secret.

Pitch's ever changing eyes turned to a bright amber shade, so far from the passive silver it had been.

"_You're not one of them,"_ he said, voice dripping with seductive dark thoughts that clawed at Jack, Pitch's dark lips parted in a smile.

A cold chill ran down Jack's spine as flurried thoughts ran through his head, eyes widening in horror. His breath shallowed, though he braced himself, he could not keep away the paranoia seeping in…

Dark thoughts…

Dark omens…

Even he could not comprehend it.

It was as if _the Grim_ showed itself to him. A demon dog who haunts graves and churchyards, impending death to whomever sees it…it was simply that. Flashes of memory ran through his mind, knitting together fearful notions and ideas, and Pitch was the needle that made this good work…

"…they'll _never _accept you."

Fear crept into his heart. Dark thoughts of the freezing water enveloping him once more, plunging him into the dead shadows…

"…_we should NEVER have trusted you!"_

No.

That very moment the scraping sound of stone rumbled and Jack rushed up the stairs that had just reconnected, like one with everything to lose. He wasn't going to let anything happen. Not again. Pitch watched him disappear up the moving staircases with satisfaction. Almost there…

"Soon," he said and disappeared into the corridors, barely even glancing at the shadows dancing in the corners anxiously, hiding in the shades of the stone pillars, away from the light. But the light itself was weak, the skies were clouded and bit by bit…they sapped the world of daylight. It wouldn't be long now.

If one would be present at that moment, and press one's ears upon the walls close enough…

Whispers of could almost be heard, a few moments after Pitch had left. Lighter than breath, with no recognizable voice.

"…_nasty little fly…why do you cry…"_

Just whispers and hisses filled with spite and malice.

"_You should have stayed in bed…'cause soon you'll be…"_

* * *

The stone gargoyle of the griffin stood there in the archway in the wall, wings outstretched, light from above illuminating it.

"_Fruitcake!" _Jack yelled as he scrambled up the steps to the seventh floor, rushing towards the statue.

The stone griffin shifted in its place, breathing into life and stepped aside to reveal the spiral staircase behind it. With no second to lose, Jack ran up and alighted into the small space in front of the plain doorway of the headmaster's office.

"…_we cannot simply surround it…"_He slowed his steps as fragments of conversation floated through the cracks in the doorway, of muffled voices with a strange foreign accent.

"…_it still has half its tail, which means it can still fly…"_

"…_and that poses trouble if we were to simply come in…"_

"…_I suggest we cast a barrier all around its hollow in order to trap it…"_

Jack's heart sank. They were planning a capture already. He rushed forward, hand outstretched for the plain door handle, ready to bust in. He needed to tell them, to _persuade them._

Toothless was innocent.

Jack knew inside of him he half-heartedly believed it. But _they _knew what they trusted in.

Hiccup…Rapunzel…Merida.

They were sure of their choices. And all of it to help a friend just because they _believed._

And who was he to doubt that?

Jack Frost of all people knew how hard it was for anyone, anyone at all, to be trusted in. They had believed in him, though Jack dreaded they never will again. Now it was his turn to trust them.

His turn to believe.

"…_think, Jack, THINK! Do not just BUST IN!"_

He stopped, pale fingers already wrapped around the handle.

It was North who told him that. That he should always think things through before doing anything, though that may not be his nature…North had a point.

Jack's lips were a tight line as he thought.

He had learned from them…

And given only one more shot to fix everything, he would not waste it…_busting in._

They would only get aggravated, the Guardians, the staff, the dragon keepers. They were all in there, or so he was told. Besides, only a select few knew of his true presence there. Most would only see him as a maddened fifth year jumping in the middle of a critical council. He needed to speak to the Guardians alone. But waiting until the meeting ended would mean a plan already hatched and too late to divert from.

What was he to do…?

Brows furrowed in distress, he felt lost once more. At that moment he truly was alone.

And everything rested on him.

What _can _he do?

"…_we go this afternoon."_

Jack let out a sharp breath, stepping away from the door.

It was that soon!?

He can't do anything in time, he _wouldn't _be able to!

Racking his mind, he tried to think of a something…there had to be something.

"You put me here…just tell me…" Jack muttered under his breath, pacing back and forth, somehow thinking of MiM. His pale face was contorted in confusion and desperation,

"_Just tell me what to do…!"_

What he always did.

He halted, his silent steps on the cold stone floor ceasing.

"…a little fun…"

Like scraps of fabric being sewn together to form a quilt, an idea formed in his wintry mind.

Nearly all was in the headmaster's office…the people from the Ministry…the dragon-keepers…the teachers…the staff…

_But _not everyone.

Pitch was not at the meeting which must mean only the concerned faculty members of the school were at the discussion…

"_Katherine!" _Jack gasped in realization and bounded down the spiral staircase swiftly as if he tread on the air.

* * *

"_But yeh can't leave!"_

Merida's shrill plead rang in the silent hollow. Rapunzel stood there beside her, gripping her long braid, lips slightly trembling in disbelief. Pascal sat aghast on top of her head, brown eyes wide, letting out fearful chirps.

Hiccup didn't even turn to look at them and kept at tightening the straps about Toothless' side.

They wouldn't be able to fly as quickly, but they could still fly…

All he had to do was even out Toothless' balance. They just had to get out of there. There would be time to make another tailfin later.

The dragon watched him worriedly, a purring down his throat. Toothless nudged Hiccup who finally stopped for a bit and patted his forehead.

"…it's alright, bud."

"This is madn'uss, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Merida yelled, stomping towards him, her bright red hair flying around her as the breeze whipped, the clouds rolling steadily in the skies, dismal and grey. Her Gryffindor scarfed loosened and fell from her shoulders but she ignored it and continued towards Hiccup.

"Merida…" Rapunzel said, face twisted in worry and trailed after her.

She knew that Merida was worried, as well, perhaps more than she was, though anger masked Merida's expressions. That did not mean Hiccup couldn't end up a pummeled mess, however.

The redheaded Scot grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and whirled him around to face them, bracing his arms with her tight grip, nails digging into his skin underneath the black fabric of his Hogwarts robes.

"LISTEN TER ME!" she snapped at him.

Hiccup pursed his lips and faced her, not really knowing what to do. His green eyes shifted uneasily, trying to keep her gaze.

"I can't—" he began but she cut him off.

"Didn't yeh say we'll work this out together!?" she shook him.

Toothless edged aside uneasily, frills twitching.

Rapunzel gripped her scarf in surprise, a painful lump at her throat. As she watched them, her eyes welled up. This was far different from all that they had gone through…

Pascal skittered down her braid and scampered across the snow, dating between Hiccup's legs to look up at Toothless, squeaking something. Without his usual dark looks upon the chameleon, Toothless looked down and lowered his head, watching Merida and Hiccup, pupils wide, looking like a fearful cat.

Pascal placed his two-toed hand on him reassuringly as the fifth-year's outburst went on.

"Yeh promised us!" Merida heaved, unashamed.

Hiccup felt a tugging in his ribs. He opened his mouth to speak only to come out short of a voice.

"_We stick togeth'ur! We always 'ave!" _Merida continued, her grip tightening.

Hiccup felt her hold grow painful but he just stood there and stared at her in disbelief, melancholy befalling over all of them. Were those…tears? Tears blooming under her watery blue eyes?

"You can't jus'—_run away!"_

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Hiccup gulped, "Wouldn't you run away…?"

She didn't reply, though her face grimaced in desperation.

"Merida," Rapunzel said sharply and pried her friend's hands off of Hiccup's arms.

He felt warmth rush down his hands as his blood resumed its circulation.

Merida bit her lip as she kept back her tears stubbornly, "Yeh promised we'd get through this, Hic…"

"You can't just…leave," Rapunzel blurted out painfully, "There has to be another way…"

Hiccup gave a small forced smile and walked towards them, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, guys…" he said, letting out a sigh, "I'm afraid this is it."

Merida pursed her lips and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve like a child being told to sit still. She took in a breath and faced them, face already red, rivaling the shade of her locks.

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked, eyes stinging as a tear fell away on its own.

Hiccup shrugged, a flush from the cold rising up to his freckled cheeks, "I'll manage…Toothless and I are used to it."

"Yeh won' las' a day withou' us…" Merida said jokingly, though her voice had shattered in sadness.

Rapunzel let out a painful smile, her tears falling as she wiped them away with her gloved hands.

"Yeah, I probably won't…" Hiccup chuckled, his chest tightening. He stooped down to pick up the fallen scarf, bright on the snow and faced them again, "But I'll be okay…maybe hide in Albania like the Dark Lord did…"

"_Eejit…" _Merida grinned bitter-sweetly, punching him lightly on the arm, her face still twisted in disbelief of the matter.

"Hey, hey…" Hiccup said, turning to Rapunzel who was rubbing her eyes feverishly, trying to get rid of her tears. Her lips were parted, teeth lightly chattering, whether from the cold or her own weeping, no one knew.

Merida let out a breath, steadying herself.

Hiccup pulled Rapunzel's hand away from her face and cupped her cheeks with his own lightly calloused hands. She tried on a smile, the green in her eyes still watery.

"I'm okay, really…" she lied.

"Hey, don't cry…" Hiccup smiled warmly, pinching her nose, "It's gonna be alright, kid, don't worry about me."

Rapunzel nodded, "I know…you're top of the class—you always get things right."

It was more or less true, but often times, people noticed only his faults.

A compliment was good to hear…

Hiccup chuckled and pinched her nose like an older brother would.

Toothless neared towards them inquiringly, Pascal perched atop his forehead, somewhere between his eyes. To the two reptiles, the scene was…something they wouldn't want to go through.

"Yeh owe me five Galleons…" Merida suddenly blurted out, crossing her arms.

"What?" Hiccup blinked at her in disbelief, "You mean now—?"

"Jus'…pay me back later." She said in a mutter, "Don' yeh dare go hidin' too long to escape yer debts…"

Rapunzel smiled.

She did have a strange way to tell Hiccup to come back.

But Hiccup understood it anyways and wrapped the scarf in his hands around Merida's neck lightly, her bushy mop of hair trapped in the folds, taming them for a moment.

"I'll pay you back," he nodded.

"Yeh better do," she replied, her eyes avoiding his.

"Guys…" Rapunzel rolled her eyes and slung her arms over their shoulders, "You were the best friends I've ever had."

Merida beamed in the way she always did.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" Hiccup reassured them cheerfully.

"How can yeh be so sure…?" said Merida, her face now clearly saddened, a tinge of doubt on her voice.

She and Rapunzel looked up at him, he certainly had grown taller than them since they first met…they never noticed it before. Somehow the threat of parting made them all take note of every last aspect of eachother.

To Merida's words, Hiccup just smiled.

"You have to believe in me."

Biting back her lower lip, Merida lunged forward and hugged them both as tight as she could, as if she would never…never let them go. Rapunzel did the same, her braid falling about them like a golden cord. Taken aback, Hiccup stood there blinking for a moment until he absentmindedly returned their embrace, all their heads bent solemnly.

Before they knew it, they were all crying, just letting the tears flow and not saying anything.

Toothless neared and curled about them, tail and all, his head resting by Hiccup's shoulder.

It was a wordless goodbye.

But it was the best they could come up with.

"…_where are we supposed ter get our homework now?" _Merida suddenly said through her tears.

Unexpectedly, they burst out laughing, all three a tear-stained mess with smiles on their faces. Hiccup rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his robes. Crying, how wonderful…come on, he had to be a man…

"I'm glad I met you guys…"

* * *

_The compartment door slid open and a boy wearing a weathered green sweater and that odd fur vest came in._

_"Uh, hey, can I sit here? The other compartments are full." he asked almost timidly with his handful of books._

_"It's alright, ye can sit with us," Merida said._

_"Thanks," he said and sat beside her, laying his books down between them._

_"So, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked brightly, turning from Merida to Hiccup and back._

_"Oh, yeah, of course. You can call me Merida,"_

_"Er-Hiccup. Just Hiccup…"_

_They both beamed at him and chorused, "Nice to meet you."_


	36. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_(Author's notes_—**Still got some work to do for school, so here ya go! **(wish me luck on my presentation for "Professor Snape". Everyone in class is afraid of him)

Hey, you, gorgeous wearing that top! Yes, you! _Looking good!_

_Hello, good people! Apparently, my last chapter was depressing for some readers. I would like to inform you all that every time you write your feels in the reviews, I gather them up and put 'em in a tub and wallow in them all day._

_Yes, I feed upon your _souls…_ehehehe…_

_Anyways, here is the continuation. Nothing much, for my opinion, just the aftermath and such of the last one._

_For the clarification of those not familiar with the Guardians of Childhood book series, __**Katherine is a Guardian, the "Mother Goose"**__. She's Madame Goose in Hogwarts, the school librarian._

_To __**Tillynilly**__: you have no idea how glad your review wrote me! (Yes, people, you can write a review a mile long and I WILL READ IT TO THE LETTER!) I just love long reviews…thanks for taking the time, and on your phone, no less. In my readers' list, _YOU HOLD RECORD! _It really brought a smile to my face when you noticed my tiny tidbits, especially "Pretzel"! Words like that keep me going even in the hardest of times. That goes for everyone reading this! I had actually thought of cutting out my Author's notes in the last chapter but decided against it when I was asked about it. So people really do read these notes…-looks up at ceiling, blinking- That is unbelievable. So, thanks, for reading, Tillynilly, hope you stick with us til the end!_

_I consider this fic five-way between ROTBD and Harry Potter. You think I'm a small fan? You have no idea. I DID MY FANGIRLING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!_

_Oi, __**Moony**__, thanks for the fanfart, I'm paying you back with this, just spot it..._

_So, here I end my notes_—_brush your teeth lovingly!_

_Oh, "Toil and Trouble" from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Enjoy!)_

* * *

"_...double, double...toil and trouble..."_

The haunting music of the Frog Choir echoed all over the school from their position down in the Entrance Hall right by the statue of the Hogwarts Hog. Thunder rumbled outside, complimenting their ominous song as the windows darkened, the pale sunlight that had struggled to grace the grey roof-tiles and walls had now completely disappeared. Lightning streaked across the blackened horizon, sending everyone bolting for cover.

"_...something wicked this way comes...!"_

Jack rushed down the staircases in a flurry, his frosted blue sweater billowing behind him. His heart thumped feverishly like he was being chased.

It was quite true, after all.

Time was chasing him.

Lightning flashed once more, blinding white light spilling in the castle before disappearing as quick as it came, followed by deafening thunder that nearly shook the walls.

"...come on, come on..." he muttered to himself as he leapt down the stairs three at a time, landing light as a feather every time, holding his staff about him.

"_Hey, be careful!" _a painting scolded as he nearly knocked over a suit of armour.

If there had been another way, he would go about and do it. But no, he was left with no other choice.

Talking to the Guardians was pointless when the Ministry officials had already set about a course of action. And Jack would have no time to explain anything to them. They were mobilizing.

It was now or never.

"_Katherine!" _he yelled as he bolted across the inner hallways, kicking the library doors open.

There were gasps from the inside, students present looked at him in shock. A few girls even dropped a stack of books. But mostly, they froze, alarmed. Then a look of mild shock contorted their features in realization of who the sudden intruder was.

"…_isn't that the Frost guy?" _someone whispered, scuttling behind one of the bookshelves.

But Jack didn't care. He barely even noticed their stares. Looking around frantically, he walked into the library, trying to spot the librarian's yellow robes or her flowing brown hair…

She wasn't even at her desk.

Where was she?!

"Hey, you there!" Jack said breathlessly, grabbing a passing student by the arm, "What's your name?"

"M-Moony…?" the Ravenclaw stammered hesitantly, looking at Jack with wide eyes.

"Moony, have you seen Madame Goose?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"Uh…no…" Moony replied, looking at Jack up and down, _"And why are you barefoot?"_

"Jack?"

Whirling around, Jack saw Katherine by the doorway, eyebrows raised as she looked at her library. Most students were snapped out of their concentration and study by Jack's eye-catching entrance. She held her hair in a knot, wearing her usual dandelion-hued robes, a plain scarf wrapped about her neck.

She had just apparently arrived from Flourish and Blotts bookshop in Diagon Alley, her mailbag full of new volumes.

"What the moon is going on here?" she muttered, shifting the book bag slung on her shoulder.

"Kath—Madame Goose!" Jack exclaimed, running to her, "I have to talk to you,"

"What, what is it?" she wondered, eyes shifting from the wintry lad to the people in the library who began to resume their work, but not without exchanged glances and mutters. She turned back to Jack, eyebrows furrowed. He looked harried and paler than usual. Jack was even out of breath which he never was.

"I need your help," Jack said, taking in a sharp breath, gripping his staff tightly at his side.

Katherine sensed something in the air.

"Let's not talk here…" she whispered and ushered him to the other end of the library, looking about warily for peeping eyes and eavesdroppers.

Thunder rumbled outside, setting the gray clouds alight for split seconds. Darkness crept along the rows of shelves, soaking the spacious library in gloom. The faint calming smell of marbled books filled the cold air as the lanterns lit themselves. Heavy leather volumes floated high up in the air, settling themselves back in their proper places. A glimpse of a student reading or reaching up for a textbook could be seen in the gaps as they walked along the towering rows.

Upon arriving at the metal gate along the iron fence that divided the library, Katherine slipped a small ornate key into the lock and opened the door for him; the sign overhead clear in the lamplight:

_Restricted Section._

"Now, what is it?" Madame Goose asked, closing the gate behind her.

The secluded section of the library was deathly silent except for a few suspicious moans down in the deeper aisles. There were also muffled sounds of rattling chains. There were many cursed books there…

"…they're going to hunt the Night Fury," Jack said urgently under his breath.

"I've heard of it," Katherine said, slipping off her gloves.

Jack looked up at her, eyes glimmering with desperation.

"I need to stop them."

Katherine's eyes widened in disbelief, _"What?"_

"He's innocent," Jack reasoned, "But I can't get to the others, and the Ministry's already decided on hunting him—!"

"Jack, this is madness," Katherine told him sharply, "They've been after that thing for months, as it had been after us! Don't you remember? A lot of students got hurt—Tooth nearly lost her wings…!"

"I know," Jack pursed his lips, unwavering, "But that dragon—it's the one the Moon said to find—and _help! _Now I don't know why he wanted us to, but he sent me here for a reason, and I _will _be finishing this."

He was careful not to mention any involvement of Hiccup.

"Then…" Katherine began, puzzled. She kept her eyes on his warily, "Why didn't you tell them that before?"

"Because I didn't know _before!" _Jack heaved, a heavy regret contorting his face, "I should have, though…I should have…"

His voice trailed off, eyes cast on the ground in what looked like shame.

"Jack…" Katherine said softly, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I failed…again." The boy replied, crestfallen.

He failed MiM. He failed Hiccup…Merida…Rapunzel…

"No," Madame Goose scolded sharply, "Not yet."

Jack looked up to find her pawing the bookshelves of the restricted section feverishly, muttering to herself as she looked for something.

"_...frilled-lizards…amulets…orbs…" _

Hissing, she tossed her bag haphazardly to her side.

"You're going to help me?" Jack asked, walking towards her carefully.

He had not really expected she would. Katherine was a Guardian he barely interacted with. But she was kind, nonetheless, even though she was more of a chronicler than a fighter like the rest of them.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you didn't need my help, now would you? MiM wants the dragon safe, it will be safe," Katherine replied with a small chuckle. She abruptly turned to him, a determined look on her face, "Give me your staff."

"Wha—?"

She didn't let him finish and snatched out of his grasp. Jack gaped in outrage but made no move to take it back. Katherine stalked the length of one of the dusty bookshelves, the light of the lanterns casting more shadows than light.

"There you are…" she said and reached up to get a book on the top shelf with the staff, slowly edging the heavy volume by the spine with the crook of Jack's weapon.

"You need to save that dragon, right?" she smiled.

The gigantic book fell off the shelf and Jack bolted forward to catch it but Katherine simple held up her hand. The book didn't even seem to weigh anything in her hold.

"Well, yes…" he nodded.

"You're gonna need a bit of trickery—that seems to be your area of expertise," Katherine smiled and handed him back the shepherd's crook.

"But I fear…" she continued, a lantern that was hanging between the shelves unhinged itself and floated down toward the table to illuminate the pages, "Even with your experience and skills in duel and battle equal that of a good Auror…your variety of spells aren't above that of a N.E.W.T. student…you don't know how to cast enchantments that would prove useful in this situation like Vanishing Charms or…not that they would work, anyways."

"Why?"

Katherine glanced at him abruptly, "Dragon hide is highly immune to magic. Only the most skillful of wizards can hit them full-force. Goodness, one breed even sets itself on fire to fend off enemies!"

Jack raised a questioning brow, nearing her when she settled down the book on one dusty table, bending over it and flipping through the musty pages like she knew it by heart.

"…_oh, this book is not for children…"_ Katherine muttered to herself, "I never let this out of the library."

Doubling back when he saw the illustrations of the ancient textbook, Jack's pale face was twisted in a grimace, one hand to his chest.

"Why do they keep that kind of thing in a school!?" he hissed.

It was a potions book, written in intricate handwriting of old. The effects of the drafts were drawn…too detailed. One was off a witch hung upside down with her skin inside out. Others were even more macabre. Wizards sporting slices all over their bodies, eyes melting out like wax…a man in mid-transformation into a werewolf…

"Better kept here than in the hands of someone dangerous…" Katherine mumbled, showing no great affection for the contents, herself, a small wince hiding in the corner of her mouth.

"Unless that someone dangerous is already here…" Jack replied, "If Pitch gets his hands on that—"

"Not while I'm librarian," Katherine replied confidently, stopping at a page and reading the lines, tracing her finger along it.

"What are you looking for, exactly?"

"A potion,"

"For what?"

"You can't smuggle out a dragon without anyone noticing…unless it's still in its egg," the librarian stood up straight and tapped on the marble page, "Here."

A shiver running down his spine, Jack dared come near and look upon it, half-expecting to find another garish picture.

But was just a rather plain sketch of a face, one side a boy's, the other, a man's. the space between contorted in transformation.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Jack tilted his head quizzically as he read the name below it.

"Yes," Katherine nodded, hands on her hips, "It's the only thing that popped into my mind."

Jack leaned over and read through the lines. It indeed was helpful…still, though…

"Lacewings and boomslang skins…?" he gaped. These were mingredients he had _never _even heard of, "Katherine—this potion takes _a month _to make!"

"Ah," she bit her lip, crossing her arms, "That one thing, I forgot."

"They'll be in the forest in an hour!" Jack told her, turning to his heels and opening the door of the restricted section. Even if it was hopeless, he'd have to try, "That's it, I'm gonna bust him out of there."

"Wait!"

Jack stopped by the doorway and looked back to her.

There was uncertainty on Katherine's face. Like the look of a student who ahd an answer but feared what the teacher would say.

"There's somewhere you can get some drafts of the potion…"

"Where!?" Jack brightened, "I'll go get it!"

Katherine let out a sigh…

"…Pitch has them."

* * *

Merida rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, head low. Her face was hidden behind her sunset locks, though if one could see, one would know the look of hollowness in her sky blue eyes. Her hands were folded on her lap, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the windowsill.

The height of the Gryffindor Tower did not faze her. In fact, she barely even saw the dizzying plunge cast in the gray light. Thunder rumbled on, sapping the castle and the landscape of the few colors that remained. Even the lights appearing in the windows of the school seemed pale and sickly.

But not as dark as the images of swooping shadows clouding her mind.

They had come out of nowhere, about ten or more, breaking the three friends' teary farewell.

Perhaps to haunt Toothless into attacking once more, why, they could not fathom.

Most likely it was the "curse" Jack associated with the situation…

That was the least of their worries now, though. Nothing of consequence happened. And they were all alright and unhurt. Toothless and Hiccup managed to get away. But one regret the two lasses had was that they did not see their friend leave.

With no hesitation, Hiccup had hurried them out of the hollow while the shadows whizzed about in hellish screeches like Bludgers. Toothless began to fight back and flailed about in a dizzying chaos of wings, tail and flames.

"_It'll be fine!" _Hiccup said, dragging both away from the area of danger, giving Merida no chance to shoot a spell that could catch the shadows' attention.

"_Promise me you won't go looking for trouble!" _he yelled at them over the commotion as they disappeared into the hidden crevice. He was nearly panicking, himself, glancing over his shoulder feverishly for Toothless, who was handling himself rather well.

"_Hiccup, it's too dangerous!" _Rapunzel replied, pressed against the stone wall.

"_Promise me!" _he looked at both of them in desperation.

"_We can't leave yeh!"_

"_And I can't let you die!"_

Merida pursed her lips and leaned against the side of the window. They had gotten back safely, yes. But who was to say that those shadows didn't pursue Hiccup and Toothless? No, they were alright…

The place was glum without them, however.

The mood was very much the same with Rapunzel who sat at the edge of her bed, braid falling over her back and pooling atop her bedspreads. The lanterns in the girls' dormitory were unlit, and the hearth stood cold. The cold breeze wafted in through the window and Rapunzel blankly watched it ripple Merida's hair and robes as the Scot stood still as a statue in the arched opening.

The scarlet drapes lost their vibrancy; everything seemed to be as gray as the stone that lined the floors. Even Rapunzel's murals all over the ceiling and walls had lost their glimmer and pastel hues.

With a sigh, Rapunzel rested her head on the post of her bed, glancing on the picture by her bedside. There they were, the three of them, just finishing their first year at Hogwarts.

They were poking their heads out of the Hogwarts Express' doors, waving with wide childlike beams on their faces. They looked so small then, no more than children. And Hiccup had actually been shorter than both of them, face rather round and freckly.

Why haven't the noticed he had grown up…?

"He didn't even tell us where he's going," Rapunzel breathed.

Merida didn't say anything and just sat there, the wind blowing aside the hair off her face. She slowly looked up to the skies. It had been more than a while since they left.

Since he left.

She didn't touch the scarf about her shoulder, she just let it sit there, wrapped about her neck loosely. It was silly, but she didn't want to take it off, somehow. Hiccup had tied it on her, picked it off the snow where she left it unsentimentally and dusting the cold snowflakes off it with a smile.

"Doesn' matter." She replied, her voice shallow as it does when she had spent the day cheering for the Gryffindor team.

"I still can't believe Hiccup's gone…" Rapunzel mumbled. Pascal trailed down from the curtains of her bed and rested on her shoulder sympathetically.

Merida bit her lip and edged back into the room, jumping off the sill and on to the floor.

"Nothin' we can do abou' it now," she told Rapunzel, expressionless, "He made 'is decision."

Rapunzel got up as Merida walked past indifferently, slipping the Gryffindor scarf off of her collar.

Merida had been quiet on the way back, and she had never been silent, especially in times such as this. They had trudged by the Black Lake, across the grounds in complete silence, playing again and again the events that had occurred.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked, a look of worry on her face as the Merida's scarf was dropped on her unmade bed. She threw it down in spite, irritated.

"Practice," she replied curtly and grabbed her pack on top of her study table.

"But…" Rapunzel began.

"Storm or sun, we need to win the House Cup," Merida continued and slung her bag over her shoulder, the strings of her leather gauntlets dangling out of the top.

"Hiccup just left!" Rapunzel reminded rather sharply.

They didn't even see him go.

"And wha' do yeh wan' us ter do, _wallow in it?" _Merida glared and headed for the door, snatching her broom on the umbrella stand, kicking the door open and leaving it ajar as she disappeared down the stairs, "He's gone, arigh', and we 'ave ter get on with our lives…"

Rapunzel bit her lip and glanced at Pascal when they were left alone in the dormitory.

She let out a breath when she saw the other broom remaining on the stand.

The Firebolt.

"…she took Hiccup's broom." Rapunzel sighed, falling back on her bed. Pascal jumped away and perched himself on the nightstand. So this was it…?

This was the end of the risky tale they started for themselves?

No happy ending, no "happily ever after"…?

"Mother was right…" she closed her eyes, "…the world is terrible."

While downstairs, Merida jumped out of the portrait hole, the painting of the Fat Lady closing behind her. She went stomping down the stairs, muttering.

They parted on good terms, what was she so upset about?

After all, the lad seemed to have had it all figured out.

He had no need for them! He probably was wishing they never knew in the first place so that Toothless would still be safe and unknown…

"…_I'll be back before you know it."_

No, he won't.

Merida halted in the middle of the stairs and let the bag fall over her shoulder and hit the steps with a heavy thump, rolling down a foot away. She stood there, staring in midair until she suddenly felt her knees buckle under her. Merida fell down to a sitting position, her expression, or the lack of it, remained unchanged. She let her hands drop limply at her sides, the broom falling aside with a clatter.

Somehow, she heard his voice ring in her ears.

"…_why do I always end up doing _your _homework…?"_

"Because yeh think abou' others too much, yeh eejit…" Merida's lips barely moved, her words lower than a whisper, "…yeh ferget abou' yerself most o' the time…"

"…_come on, smile! There, there! THAT'S our Merida!"_

She closed her eyes and hung her head with a groan, grabbing handfuls of her hair and braced herself, trying to wring out whatever twisted emotion she held inside. Warm tears slipped out of her eyelids.

"…yeh eejit…yeh eejit…!Hiccup yeh big blitherin' eejit…!_ Yeh promised, yeh promised…"_

"…_fishbones stick together!"_

"Yeh left us."

No, _they_ left him. She remembered looking back as they slipped out in the small crevice in a hurry. The shadows had sent Toothless in a frenzy, setting everything he could on fire. The lake fizzed as the ice melted and turned to steam, mingling with the dizzying smoke.

"_Run, I can handle this!" _Hiccup yelled, grabbing hold of Toothless' reins as they escaped. He had come running back into the line of fire, jumping over the tendrils of fire skillfully.

"_No, yeh can't!" _Merida screeched. He could get hurt!

"_We'll be fine!" _he yelled back and sent a half-formed Patronus at the shadows that darted past. Toothless screeched in panic.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Rapunzel yelled, a stallion appearing out of her wand and charging at the dark blurs moving like Bludgers.

"_Go!" _Hiccup told them sharply, face determined and raised his wand.

At the both of them.

They didn't even hear his voice as he cast a spell. Last they saw was the passage closing up behind them, never to open again. Then the beat of wings and trees bending in the gale.

"…_I'll always be there for you guys…"_

"…liar."

* * *

"…_Eye of newt and toe of frog…"_

The song ricocheted of the dark walls like a curse being chanted. The rumble of thunder made the stones shiver ominously under Jack's feet. He kept to the walls, staff in hand, the cold of the castle emanating off of them.

"…_wool of bat and tongue of dog…"_

There was a crack of lightning and he jumped. There was no flash, of course there wouldn't be.

No light but the ghastly glow of the torches penetrated the permanent darkness that haunted the dungeons.

"…_adder's fork and blind worm's sting…"_

The voices singing in unison sent a chill down his spine. Jack could see nothing up ahead. The torches grew dimmer and dimmer as he neared the plain wooden door. His heart hammered in his chest, pounding like a speedy ticking of a pocket watch wrapped in cloth.

He had to do this.

"…_lizard's leg and howlet's wing…"_

"Lumos," he muttered, squinting as a soft blue-white orb of luminescence blossomed in the middle of the crook of his staff, creating a circle of light about him as he stood in front of the wooden door. Looking about in the darkness he neither heard nor sensed anyone.

The door was locked.

"Alohomora…" he said and tapped it with the end of the staff.

A barely visible layer of frost spread about the keyhole, something inside clicked.

"…_in the cauldron boil and bake…"_

Sliding the door open quietly with his foot, Jack poked his head inside the Potions classroom carefully, his staff at the ready. The luminous charm cast a ghostly illumination in the room. The tables were clear, though the usual marks of knives and burns marred their surfaces. One was even bloodstained (most likely from an unfortunate _living _ingredient).

Slipping in as silently as he could manage, Jack kept his weapon up.

Pitch could come out of anywhere.

Jars and phials gleamed upon the shelves, garish liquids with bits and pieces floating inside the glass gawked at Jack. He swore he saw a pickled hand somewhere in the middle of the shelves. The Potions classroom was far from familiar.

They studied there, brewed and mixed drafts…but each student that stepped in could hardly wait to get out, not once glancing at all the gore trapped in glass cases.

Where was it, where was it…?

The teacher's private cupboard had to be somewhere there.

In passing the stacks of cauldrons at the back of the room, Jack halted and turned to one side in hearing a small scuttle.

"…_fillet of a funny snake…"_

A coral snake slithered in the stone basin at the corner where students usually washed their tools. What it was doing there, Jack had no idea nor intended to find out.

He only hoped it wasn't there on the sole purpose of getting an unfortunate student into the Hospital Wing.

Then he saw it. There it was, standing inconspicuously between the rows of shelves lining the cold stone walls.

The Boogeyman's Closet.

Professor Pitch Black's private store of rare potions ingredients—and as rumor says…

Drafts of the Dark Arts.

Forbidden mixtures of bottled fame, brewed glory and stoppered death.

With another unlocking charm, Jack pulled the door open slowly, half-expecting for the dreaded professor to be standing there. Instead, he was greeted by a narrow walk-in closet, the sides lined with more bottles and jars filled with unknown leaves and roots and such things. It reached up beyond the ceiling, like the inner side of a tower where a wooden ladder disappeared up to. The darkness hung above, unyielding to Jack's summoned light.

"…_scale of dragon, tooth of wolf…"_

He looked around for what Katherine described.

A Polyjuice Potion. Able to shapeshift any being who drank it into another.

She said it looked like some sort of horrible brew…gray and thick like ashes mixed in water.

"Small phials, small phials…" he muttered to himself as he ran his long pale fingers along the wooden shelves. Wormwood…asphodel…bezoar…mandrake…

Jack grimaced when he was faced with a jar of eyeballs.

"…_witch's mummy, maw and gulf…"_

He brightened as he saw a group of slender phials, though their contents were different than the one he was searching for.

"Looking for something?"

With a gasp, he turned to his heels, knocking a few bottles over, the light of his staff going out. He sent out a bolt of frost, casting a quick glow upon the room like lightning. But he saw no one. Used to the dark, his eyes could make out shapes. The light pouring in from the door hanging ajar was too dim to help anyone.

He could hear Pitch's cackle…

"Don't be afraid, Jack…" he said tauntingly, "…I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Afraid?" Jack spat, stepping out and walking across the room, "I'm not afraid of you."

The place slowly made sense as pale light seeped in from unknown sources.

Jack saw him standing there at the end of the room, with his back turned and pallid hands folded together.

"Maybe not," Pitch said, "But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?" Jack replied smartly, stopping in the middle of the desk rows.

"I know so," Pitch replied, slowly turning to face him, his ashen face deathly in the near-dark. His eyes were silver, so dangerously clear. Like the sky before a storm. "It's one thing I always know…people's greatest fears."

Jack gritted his teeth, eyes shifting to the open doorway.

"Oh, the castle reeks with the smell of fear…" Pitch chuckled, reveling at the thought. Jack took a tentative step towards the door when Pitch held out a phial.

"Do you want them, Jack…?" he asked, voice soft as sin.

The wintry lad stopped. The potion.

"…your friends back?" Pitch finished.

Jack glared at him. He knew. Pitch was there. The shadows followed him like loyal dogs. Of course, it was him. It was he who was trailing Hiccup and Toothless all along. But why?

With a flick of his hand, the phial went flying towards Jack.

He caught it, his heart skipping.

"What's this?" Jack said, snapping his head back at the Potions Master.

"What you're after," he replied coolly.

There was something wrong with this…

"What did you do…?" Jack breathed, eyes widening.

Pitch's lips curved into a smile, "More to the point, Jack—what did _you _do?"

Like lightning surging down his spine, Jack bolted out of the classroom, jumping over the desks in a great hurry, spilling into the corridor. Pitch's maniac laughter trailed behind him. He scrambled along the darkened hallways, barely breathing. His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"…_double, double…toil and trouble…"_

The Entrance Hall was bright—too bright that Jack squinted at the sudden light.

Students bustled within the confines of the warm Great Hall, sharing stories and laughter. The outside was secluded. Rain pattered on, no space between the bulleting raindrops could be seen. Gray, everything was gray. So much so that the storm created a sort of haze outside, where no one could see what was beyond a few steps. Snow melted off the roofs, a great puzzlement since the winter seemed like it would never leave. Still, the rain was freezing.

"…_fire burn and cauldron bubble…"_

Jack stepped into the light and looked about in fear.

What has changed? There was something in the air. Something missing…

Looking up, he saw forms up in the staircases. All alone.

"…what happened…?" he heaved and ran towards them.

The paintings were mostly empty. The flames flickered dull in the braziers.

Rapunzel and Merida sat up there, the latter's face buried in her hands. Jack opened his mouth to speak but no words came he looked around, blue eyes troubled as belongings splayed themselves on the steps, forgotten.

One of them was a broom.

"…_double, double…toil and trouble…"_

He walked up to them slowly. Uncertainly. He remembered how angry they were. Rapunzel even wanted to hit him. There the two girls sat, in complete silence. In complete sorrow.

Rapunzel draped her arms about her friend lovingly, though the look on her face showed that she more than anyone needed to lean on someone as well. Merida's flaming locks fell about her, hiding her features.

Jack realized what was amiss.

"Where's Hiccup…?"

They both looked up at them, alarmed. They most likely did not even notice him there.

For a moment, Jack stepped back.

They probably still wanted to strike him down.

But they didn't seem like themselves, at all.

Rapunzel only stared at him, green eyes hard and cold. Merida…her firm headstrong expression was gone. Replaced by blank passiveness. Was that red in the rim of her eyes…? Has she been crying?

Then she spoke, voice still strong as ever. And they hit Jack hard.

"He's gone."

It sent him staggering back, holding on to his staff to keep from falling over. What had he done…?

The storm crashed upon the windows with such spite. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled. But they were numb to everything. Even the shadows dancing in glee at every corner.

"…_something wicked this way comes."_


	37. Premonitions and Pertaining to Purpose

_(Author's notes: -leans over to you- Hey. How you doin'?_

_To dearest __**megan, **__no, don't be shy, honey, I love reading your rants. And no, I don't suppose I'll be ending the story halfway, I came this far, I'm gonna finish whatever snitch I start. I sense you're very uncomfortable with how you handle your works so my advice: don't follow anyone steps, not even mine. Just take note on the works you read, and pave your own path. Don't worry if anyone flames you, they can go fornicate themselves with Ron's broken wand or better yet tell me and I'll hunt them down…Whoever messes with my readers for any kind of issue will be facing me. And actually, yes I already have a next story in the works, though it does not involve half of the Big Four, namely Hic and Jack. But Merida and Rapunzel will be-nah, gotta finish this one first!_

_To __**Ardoa88 **__(is that right?) yeah, thanks for your fervent reviews. I was reading them while I scanned my professor's criticism on a work. Needless to say, if you didn't send those cheerful reviews, I would have passed on into another bout of depression and start thinking of quitting writing again. I'm very thankful to you for that! Every reader who wants to see this fic to the end should thank you, as well._

_This is gonna be hard, I don't have the HP books to get by anymore. __Now I lean solely upon my years' worth of knowledge of the Potterverse._

_Well, news for good or bad, this story is gonna stretch a bit longer than I anticipated. Enjoy!)_

* * *

"…_Merida," Hiccup rolled his eyes, tossing up a hand, "How many time have I told you to polish your broom after every flight? The wood splinters, you know…"_

"…_eh, that's wha' I have yeh 'fur!" she rolled her eyes._

"…_I'm not always gonna be here, you know,"_

"DUNBROCH!"

Merida looked up just in time to hold up her arms, the Quaffle hitting the leather gauntlets hard. She swiveled aside, the ball shooting through the hoop she was supposed to defend.

"What gives!?" Rose tossed up her hands as she hovered in the air yards away, her scarlet uniform rippling in the wind.

"I'm so'orry!" Merida grimaced, bracing her feet against the metal support mounted at the tail end of the Firebolt.

"_Got it!" _

Lily zoomed overhead, the red Quaffle tucked under her arm, headed for the posts at the other end of the field.

"_Rose! Get back to position!" _Al yelled at her, pointing to the rest of the team swooping for the other half-pitch.

"The game's tomorrow!" Rose told her sharply as she headed off, _"Focus, Merida!"_

"Aye…" she let out a sigh, her breath frosting the air.

The Gryffindor team had been busy practicing. Day or night, rain or shine, to win was their goal. That kept Merida preoccupied enough. She took in a lungful of cold air and patted her cheek gruffly.

"Fer the 'ouse," she reminded herself.

For the House…

Meanwhile, Rapunzel sat in the stands, wearing a knitted scarf over her school robes. Her neck strained from looking up at the practice run for hours. Pascal sat atop her pile of book dumped in her cauldron beside her. Life had gone on since Hiccup left. It had been nearly a week.

The holidays rolled on and school resumed.

Still, they saw the dragon-keepers about. There must be still some business about the grounds, or so most of the students speculated amongst themselves. She and Merida knew better, though. There was no dragon in the woods. Not anymore.

Merida had plunged herself in paving way for the Quidditch Cup. Rapunzel buried herself in books and studies, though there still wasn't much work to go about. So she spent most of her time tailing Merida, bringing lunch and snack for her from the Great Hall.

Odd, Merida never forgot to sneak away an apple or two.

But sometimes she skipped meals altogether, simply because _she forgot. _

Rapunzel took it to herself to keep the Scot from falling off her broom.

Although, Rapunzel still found herself being shook awake at midnight, Merida urging her to go with her down in the kitchens to get a pumpkin pasty.

"One of these days she'll get bloated…" Rapunzel told Pascal, who simply nodded.

The stands were mottled with snow, which had begun to recede.

Spring was on its way and winter edged back, leaving muddy trails in its wake and cold hanging in the air. It still had its bite and didn't seem to be willing to let go.

A resonating thump in the air made them both look up to find Merida and her flurry of red hair streaking along the three hoops she was assigned to defend, tossing the Quaffle to an awaiting Chaser.

"Finally warmed up," smiled Rapunzel, turning back to the open book across her lap.

"That looks like a good read."

The voice made her snap up to see the speaker.

"Ah," she said curtly, narrowing her eyes on him as his shadows was cast over her.

"At this rate, Gryffindor's gonna win by a landslide," Jack smirked, glancing up at the team zooming all across the blue sky, scarlet streaks in the morning light.

He shifted and leaned on his staff, standing on an upper row of seats, snowy hair illuminated, his blue hood poking out from under his robes. Rapunzel chose to ignore him and turned back to her textbook. There would be a Herbology quiz soon and Professor Longbottom precisely instructed to study—

"Still not talking to me, huh?"

Gritting her teeth, Rapunzel focused on the lines printed on the marbled pages.

"I guess I deserved that…" Jack shrugged, keeping his eyes on the game.

Merida didn't look the same way she did when playing.

She usually looked flustered and excited, like the skies were all hers to soar in. Now she seemed…to intent on winning to actually enjoy herself.

"What did the teachers say?" Jack asked quietly, dropping down on the seat beside her.

Rapunzel edged away as if a spider had just settled nearby.

"He left a letter," she mumbled.

"A letter?" Jack turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

Rapunzel glanced at him curtly, face blank of any expression.

"He was prepared."

Jack nodded slowly, holding on to his staff. He guessed as much. Hiccup always was prepared…

Smart kid. He had outrun them every step of the way. Very few get the Order and the Ministry itself on such a headache and get away with it.

"So that's it, they just accepted it?" asked Jack.

"Some sort of excuse…" Rapunzel muttered, clearly not wanting to talk to him but decided to be civil, "It was signed by his Dad. Dunno if it was real…but the teachers bought it."

"It won't last though."

"What?" Rapunzel scoffed, snapping her book close to look up at him.

Jack shrugged innocently, "He could be gone for months for them to think something fishy's going on…and once the dragon-keepers find out there's no dragon in the woods anymore, well—it would be too much of a coincidence for him to have left at the same time, right?

Rapunzel bit her lip irritatedly at the sense he made.

Still…

She got up and grabbed her cauldron full of books, stomping away.

Jack watched her leave, resting his cheek on his hand as he pulled his hood up.

"…really sorry, Pretzel." he whispered.

Things have gone awry.

If only he had gotten there sooner.

There was no use moping about it, though. Taking out the phial from his pocket, Jack stared at the swirling silvery potion inside the glass. Well, the school was safe. Toothless was gone and so were the shadows. And from what little information the two girls have told him—the shadows were chasing the dragon.

The curse had left the castle.

Does that mean he was to leave?

Perhaps.

Jack closed his eyes, letting slip a pensive breath, causing no mist in the air, reminding him again of his cold existence.

"…_you're not one of them…" _Pitch's voice echoed in his mind.

"How many times do I have to go through this?" he said almost bitterly, glancing up at the moon fading behind the blue cloak of the sky as the day passed on.

Yes, there would be no more reason for him to stay.

Jack jumped up to his feet and gave one last glance at Merida hovering hundreds of feet up in the air, watchful as an eagle, scanning the players for the Quaffle.

"…bye, princess."

* * *

Merida wiped her damp face with a towel as she followed behind the Weasleys and the Potters, dragging her broom along as they maneuvered around the wooden corridors under the stands to the dressing room. Light seeped between the planks, setting the place alight.

"_Albus Severus! You do one stunt like that and you're gonna miss the Snitch!" _Rose slapped him playfully on the arm, though her face was in all seriousness, framed by stray locks of licorice hair.

"_Aw, come on, don't be a black cloud, Rose!" _Al laughed, _"Loosen up a bit…"_

"_You're getting more paranoid than Aunt Hermione!" _Lily sniggered behind them.

"_Am not!" _she scoffed, _"And it's called 'being prepared'!"_

"Hey, Merida, are you okay?"

Hugo had come up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm…" she smiled sheepishly, "I'm just tired, is all…"

Hugo raised a skeptical brow, looking at her.

"Ah'm arigh'!" she reassured, punching him in the shoulder.

"Okay…" he smiled, chuckling as he slung his broom over his shoulder, "Though I sense you need a bit of cheering up—tell you what—how about a butterbeer later?"

"Yeah, sure," Merida nodded, her hair plopping about as she did.

"Great!" Hugo beamed, running ahead, "I'll see you later!"

"Sure!" she waved away as they disappeared down a turn in the passage.

"…hello."

Merida whirled around, looking for the person. The one she found there was the last she had expected.

"Gryffindor booked the pitch fer today," she said sharply as she faced him.

Malfoy stood by the side of the corridor, leaning on the wall of planks casually. His nearly snowy head of silvery hair was illuminated by the slivers of sun through the walls.

"Not here for practice," he said dryly, looking to her with a green apple in hand. Sure enough, he was wearing the usual school robes, the red accents replaced by Slytherin's green, a prefect's lapel glinted on his chest, right below the Slytherin house badge.

Merida watched him warily, "Wha' do yeh want?"

"I just…" he began, running a hand through his blonde hair. Merida raised a brow, looking at him up and down. The Slytherin prefect wasn't her most favorite person in the school.

"…wanted to know if you were alright."

"Why wouldn' ah be?" she said, gripping the broom at her side.

"I heard about Hiccup," Scorpius replied curtly.

"An'?" she said indifferently.

"Well, he left school with your N.E.W.T. exams nearing," he shrugged, "Being top of his year, that would be quite a surprise, even with whatever excuse he'd sent in."

"Get ter the point, I'm a bit hungry," Merida groaned. She has had enough about people talking of Hiccup's sudden departure. Nearly everyone who knew him made a fuss about it as if he had just died. She recalled Rapunzel sneaking into the boys' dormitory, shoving Hiccup's clothes into a sack and hiding it away to make it seem like he left in a hurry.

Scorpius tossed over the apple in his hand to her and continued. Staggering back to catch the green fruit, Merida managed to grasp it and stood there, gaping at him in disbelief.

"_Gimme a heads up next time…!"_ she muttered.

"Hiccup had been…acting strange right before he left," Scorpius continued, "I know you care about him. I'm just telling you—if he doesn't get the exams, he'll be kicked out of Hogwarts."

Merida pursed her lips. Was Malfoy watching them? Did he notice anything strange…?

What did he know?

"Noht' mah business," she mumbled.

"He's your friend," Scorpius pointed out in a cool voice, "Don't you care, at all?"

Merida gaped in disbelief at where he was steering the conversation.

"I recall you crying over him at the Ball," Scorpius smirked.

"_O'course I care!"_ Merida replied defensively, the end twigs of her broom thudding against the wooden floor, "And I did NOT cry over _him! _But it's not rae'lly my decision if he wanted ter leave, is it?"

"Oh?" Scorpius smiled, gray eyes gleaming, "Is that why your Quidditch play had been worsening?"

Merida crossed her arms with a huff, "Now, aren' yeh glad o' tha? Makes us easier to beat fer the next game, righ'?"

"On the contrary," Scorpius chuckled, "I want you to be on your best shape. It's no fun when your team easily falls."

"Oh, we won', yeh can trust on tha'," Merida retorted.

"Well then, see you on the field," he finished rather smugly and headed off, walking with a sure stride, "Looking forward to it, DunBroch."

"_Guts..." _Merida seethed, raising her hand to throw the apple at him when he suddenly turned around. Merida hid the fruit behind her back, splaying a wide grin on her face.

"And don't forget," he said curtly, glancing back to her, "…you issued a challenge, as I recall."

Color drained from Merida's face when she remembered the fateful slip of the tongue weeks before. She had been talking about the Slytherin prefect behind his back…not realizing he was behind _her _back.

"I…I didn'," she gulped.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, disappearing down the corner.

Merida stood there, blinking. Well this was a sticky situation.

"_Helpmahboab,"_ she mumbled.

* * *

The Mandrakes (_or Mandragora) _had all been repotted and now lined a large table near the entrance of Greenhouse Three. The place was forbidden for students to enter unless a lesson calls for it. It holds many a dangerous magical flora as the Forbidden Forest festers with dangerous magical fauna. A Devil Snare plant squirmed in the far corner of the greenhouse, trying to curl itself up under a dark parasol, shying away from whatever dim sunlight broke through the clear ceiling.

Professor Longbottom checked the clay pots filled with fresh dirt, large purplish heart-shaped leaves poking out of it. He eyed the squirming tops suspiciously. If any of the students had buried the roots of the Mandragora too shallowly, then it would sure spell trouble (_Mandrakes have roots the shape of gnarly human infants and cry aloud whenever uprooted, causing fainting to those who hear_—_and when mature enough, could actually kill). _He shifted the thick pink mufflers about his neck; he was not fainting from Mandrakes again.

In his many years of teaching Herbology, he had not quite come to terms with the Mandrake plants. He would still occasionally pass out in the greenhouses because of them. One time Professor Tooth found him slumped on the compost bin. Needless to say, he took great care to plant them properly since then.

"_There you go you little banshees…" _he mumbled with a grin, shoveling a pile of dirt over one pot.

"_Professor!_ Are you in here?"

He let out a small yelped and nearly dropped his hand shovel, quickly snapping to the entrance.

A young man stood there, smiling, hands in his pockets. His bright scarlet hair gleamed against the dull colors of the greenhouse, though his blue-black robes were as dark as everything else in the place.

"Well, nice to see you, Teddy!" Neville greeted as he walked in.

"G'morning, sir," Ted Lupin beamed, "Do you have any aloe in here?"

Neville raised an eyebrow, "You're in Greenhouse Three."

Teddy just shrugged, "So do you have any aloe?"

Neville just chuckled, turning back to his work, "Beside the _dragon-snaps_…"

"Oh, good," Ted said and walked off, the muffled clap of his booth resounding in the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

"Why, did the dragon burn you today or something?" Neville asked lightly, pouring another shovel-full of soil right on top of a squirming mandrake.

"Er…no," Teddy replied with a laugh, "I touched a poison ivy."

Neville snapped up, tilting his head in thought.

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, well, it's the least of our problems, professor…" the young man said, reappearing from behind a tool shelf, rubbing a crushed spike of aloe vera against the back of his hand.

"What do you mean?" Neville wondered, glancing to him.

"We still can't find the Night Fury."

At this, Neville stopped and moved away from the mandrake table.

"What do you mean? I thought Bunny had a good lead."

"Yes, well, Professor Bunnymund's information only went as far as the Dragon's Hollow." Teddy sighed, "So close. It decided to move to another location right before we could even cast some barrier charms…"

This was bad news, indeed. Neville did not want to see another burning tower in the castle again. Or the field. Though he recalled some pretty notable heroics during the crises. He still could remember clearly a brave first-year Slytherin girl (Cupcake, wasn't it?), dragging her much older schoolmates out of the burning East Wing.

"But you're still following it, right?" Professor Longbottom asked uncertainly.

"Of course we are," Teddy nodded, "Though we always end up with nothing but tracks and scales, a few burnt trees here and there…I think the dragon knows we're after it."

"Can dragons do that?" said Neville, "I don't know much about them, but we had a few here at school during a tournament once—they're dangerous, but not very bright."

"Apparently, Night Furies are," said young Lupin with a sigh, the look on his face a mixture of regret and reverence, "We don't know much about it—we've never seen one of it alive or dead before. They're quite clever…too clever…"

"Maybe it's an Animagus," Neville snorted, turning back to his work.

Teddy laughed, tossing the spike of aloe in the compost bin, "Yeah, maybe, professor, maybe…"

Suddenly the door to the greenhouse opened, making both of them turn in surprise.

Who Neville saw there was the last person he had ever expected.

"Well isn't this a glad sight?"

Another man stood there, wearing the dark leather coat of an Auror. He pulled his gloves of his hands, smiling. Jet-black unruly hair fell over his forehead (though at least it looked as if he _tried _to comb it), green eyes glinting behind round spectacles.

"_Well, let the Fat Lady sing!" _Professor Longbottom gasped, dropping the shovel and striding to the door, _"If it isn't Harry Potter!"_

"Good to see you, Neville!" he laughed, pulling the teacher into an embrace.

"Harry!" Ted rushed to him.

"Teddy! I heard you were here!" Harry beamed, hugging his godson in turn, "How have you been?"

"Quite good," Teddy replied with a sheepish grin, "How's Aunt Lily and Hermione? Is Uncle Ron with you?"

"They're doing well," Harry smiled, "And unfortunately, the Department won't trust Ron to come along."

"Oh, I remember…" Ted grimaced, _"He went bursting into the commissioner's office and flipped a table…"_

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Neville asked, a smile still plastered to his face, "Did Seamus ask you to have one of you "odd-talks" for Defense against the Dark Arts again?"

Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head, "No, no, I'm here on business."

"So the kids don't know you're here?" asked Ted.

"Not yet," Potter shrugged, "And I think they're better off not knowing. This concerns the…_dilemma _in the school."

"The dragon?" said Lupin, hair color slowly shifting a deep shade of vermillion, "I've told the Ministry the Romanians have it under control!"

"They're not doubting you, Teddy, don't worry," Harry reassured, clapping him on the back, "This is about another matter in that issue."

"What, then?" Neville crossed his arms, ready to listen.

"Luna looked into the matter after one of her sons was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital," Harry explained. Professor Longbottom nodded slowly, remembering the dark events that had happened alongside the dragon attacks.

Lysander Lovegood Scamander was found in the hallway, seemingly stabbed and bleeding to death. Luckily, Professor ManSnoozie was there to bring immediate help. At least the attackers—the shadows as people described it—were gone.

Now, the Night Fury was a different matter.

Luna most likely did not want to endanger her other child.

"She managed to track down the dragon," Harry continued, "…back to a small coastal village called Berk."

"Near the Dragon's Nest?" Ted gaped, a quizzical look on his face, "But they don't have records of the dragons there."

"Luna did," Harry cut in, "As you may recall, things people thought didn't exist always took her fancy—and for quite a time no one believed that a specie like the Night Fury is real."

"And what did she find out?"

Harry looked at both of them, scanning their faces, "…that the Night Fury had an owner."

"_What?"_ Teddy's eyebrows furrowed, "That's impossible!"

"What do you _it had an owner?" _Neville pressed on.

Harry ran a hand through his jet-black hair, "Well, do you remember the time when we always poked our heads into trouble, Neville…?"

"You with Ron and Hermione, more like—but yeah, why?"

"Well one of your students seemed to have been playing with something a bit more sinister."


	38. Strife, Secrets and Sacrifice

_(Author's notes: Yes, I apologize for the previous short chapter. I had a lovely visit from my dear old friend Writer's Block who is now officially an imaginary friend who looks like a snarky Jack Frost wearing untidy casual Hogwarts uniform. And also, this is a pretty busy week._

_I just finished making my PAINFUL presentation for Political Science, and still have a handful of exams to prepare for yet here I am, writing another chapter for you guys. Not to mention my works were slammed by my Writing professor. You better feel special! Now cheer up from whatever imagined slight you're having today and crack up a smile for me, lovely! Smile because I certainly can't for the moment being._

_UNTIL I SAW THE TEASER FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2! HICCUP, YOU'RE HOT!_

_Though my days may be bleak, I hope this chappy makes yours brighter wherever you are in the world! Enjoy!)_

* * *

"…Slytherin won against Ravenclaw already," Al continued as the Gryffindor team gathered in the dressing room after another hectic practice. The winter's snows had been melted away by the rains that visited the castle on almost a daily basis.

The field had turned muddy; and flying in the rain proved to be a challenge with the furious gusts of wind whipping at them.

Merida rubbed a towel over her water-clogged mop of red hair, hanging limply about her face.

Another storm had come and now pattered on the wooden stands up above, the pattering sounds muffled from inside the lockers. Whatever dim light the sky had provided were clouded over, and now the lanterns lit themselves up, lighting the room as Al continued on with his diagrams on the chalkboard.

"…and since Hufflepuff won against Ravenclaw in the last match, that means we have one less house to worry about," he said, tugging his goggles of his damp jet-black hair.

The other members sat about, still in soaked uniforms. The scarlet shade of Gryffindor now looked more like bloody red. Lily muffled a sneeze, pulling a towel tighter about her.

"So Ravenclaw's out o' the Tournament?" Merida piped up.

"Yes," Al nodded to her, taking off his leather gauntlets, not looking glad about it, at all.

"…and Slytherin didn't even let them score a single goal," Hugo mumbled, hunched over, looking around at them, "They're stronger than last year, we have to win this next one against them!"

"Even if we lose, we're still gonna get a second shot," Rose reassured, leaning on the wall with arms crossed, "Chances are, Slytherin's going to get to the championship."

"Don't be Grims, people!" Al cut in, beaming, "We've been training harder than any of them! We've got the best players in the school—the most dedicated group of people I've ever seen!"

Merida looked at him as he spoke. Somehow, the team's morale had been sapped by the rains.

Why, no one knew.

"We're at the same platform as Slytherin!" Al pointed out, "They won—we did, as well!"

"Aye!" Lily squeaked, getting up and imploring them all, face fierce despite being red from the cold, "Who says they're better than us!?"

"Aye!" Rose echoed.

"Aye!" Hugo added, jumping up to his feet.

The rest of the team rose up and echoed the call, smiles crawling up to their faces, hearts feeling stronger.

"AYE!" Merida chortled, punching her fist in the air.

Al smiled at their raised spirits, "So, it's decided then? Are we going to win tomorrow?!"

"_AYE!"_

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the skies, lightning flashing within the dark clouds that had overtaken the skies, plunging the world in an early darkness. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed in the blowing wind, birds fluttering off for shelter. Messenger owls hurried to the Owlery, some screeching as the wind swiped them off course. The dark waters of the Black Lake could be seen through the windows of the Gryffindor Tower, the surface glimmering silver in the dim light of the grey skies as small waves began to rise in the surface. The pale shape of the Giant Squid swam lazily underneath, unaffected by the ominous storm.

The fires danced in the hearth, embers fluttering about the coals.

The common room was warm and homely, as always. Bright banners hung cheerfully on the walls, ready for the game the following day. Everyone was down in the Great Hall, enjoying the indoor comfort the storm created, probably doing another pre-game debate, tossing wagers and boasting about their house.

For everyone was head over heels about the Quidditch Season…except for one.

Rapunzel sat at the foot of the sofa, her knees folded up as she pored through the weathered leather bound journal.

"…I wonder…" she mumbled, running a hand across the empty pages.

Pascal squeaked on her shoulder quizzically.

"I don't know, Pascal," she shrugged, "This always seemed to be full of his scribbles and drawings…I wonder what happened."

Flipping the book close, she checked the stamped name on the brown cover, just to make sure it was the same journal she always saw.

_Property of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock._

"It's his journal, alright," she glanced at Pascal, a dismayed look on her face.

Hiccup had always carried it around. Somehow, he had left it behind.

Still, every time she saw the inside of the book (peeped in without him knowing, more like), it was full of notes and his many sketches of people and animals.

"What did he do, wipe it all out!?" she muttered, getting frustrated.

The pages were empty. From front to back. There was no mark, not a single scribble.

But she knew it was the same diary.

"Oh, well…" Rapunzel sighed, tossing her thick golden braid over her shoulder, the lengthy plait pooling on the carpeted floor beside her. Taking up a quill, she dipped it in the ink bottle she had set down on the coffee table and sat there, hanging the tip over the parchment.

"_My name is Rapunzel Gothel…"_ she mumbled under her breath as she scribbled down the very same words.

Pascal skittered away, looking for a snack. It seemed like Rapunzel strayed off to her own thoughts, again.

"Hm," she shrugged, appraising her handwriting.

Then it happened.

She let out a gasp, dropping the quill, her face frozen in shock. Words appeared on the mottled page just below her own writing, ink bleeding into the parchment to form thoughts as if someone was writing from the inside of it.

"_Hello Rapunzel Gothel, my name is Hiccup."_

"HICCUP!" she screeched, bolting forward and slamming the journal down on the coffeetable, snatching her dropped quill (which left a rather nasty inkspot on her dress). The firelight illuminated the surface, setting it a shade of pale amber.

"_Hiccup, where are you?" _she wrote down, the words slipping her lips.

"_I am but the thoughts he left behind."_

"Ah…" Rapunzel's heart sank. It was nothing more than one of his charms. For a moment, she thought she had found a way to contact him. He was probably already somewhere far away, hiding with Toothless where no owl could reach them.

She snapped up, thinking of an idea.

"_But do you know where he's heading?"_

Rapunzel sat there, waiting for a reply, heart hammering in her chest as no ink bled through. Until…

"_Yes."_

Beaming, she dipped her quill in ink again and wrote in excitement.

"_Can you tell me?"_

Again, she waited. Was it just her head or did the messages take longer and longer to respond?

"_No."_

Letting out a breath of dismay, she sat back on the floor, slouching. Rapunzel felt hollow again.. Just as she thought she was getting somewhere…

They have been regretting the fact that Hiccup had to leave. Though Merida denied it and busied herself with her sport. Rapunzel, however, did all she could to cover up for him, clearing all his things as soon as she could to make it look like he had packed up.

At first, the teachers seemed surprised at the sudden disappearance. All except Professor Pitch Black. Rapunzel wondered why there were no following inquiries. Perhaps Hiccup's letter had done its job well. Whatever excuse he had written down was working.

Rapunzel was about to get up and wash out the inkspot from her dress when movement caught her eyes. Something was being written.

"…_but I can show you."_

She held up the journal as a light broke through the middle, right where the pages met.

The glow spread, like tendrils trying to break free. There was a sudden explosion of blinding light.

Rapunzel wasn't in the common room anymore.

Pascal returned, having just snatched away a clump of grapes to find her nowhere. He gaped, letting out a panicked squeak. Gone again.

* * *

Merida walked along the hallways, still in her soaked Quidditch clothes. The scarlet cloth of Gryffindor hung dripping about her form, as soggy and forlorn as her hair, a tad bit mud-splattered, as well, but looks were the last thing on the lass' mind.

People stared after her as she walked after Professor Bunnymund, dragging along her Firebolt. She and her broom left water stains on the stone floor, though no one even noticed for most of them hanging about were wet from the rain, as well.

Raindrops battered on the windows, as if demanding to be let in. The clouds were no more cheerful than they were—rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning. It was quite a surprise to have the Care for Magical Creatures professor knocking on the Gryffindor's team dressing room, asking for Merida DunBroch.

"_But sir_—_we're about to have another go at the field, the game's tommorrow_—!" Al began to protest.

"_Sorry, fellas, ya lot'll have to go one without her for now. Headmaster's orders." _The pooka replied, holding up a paw.

"_What? Professor we can't play without a keeper!" _Hugo stepped in.

"_Nah, it's arigh'," _Merida clapped him on the back, _"I'll be back in a bit…"_

But why did Headmaster Nicholas St. North want to speak with her?

Merida pondered on it as she walked the deathly silent procession.

Ominous.

Professor Bunnymund's silence was adding to her dread. What was this about? Certainly not to say "good luck" in the match against Slytherin.

"Why did the 'eadmaster call fer me, sir?" she plucked up the courage to ask.

Bunnymund glanced down at her, his face not betraying anything.

"Ye'll know soon enough, kid," he replied.

The paintings chattered on amongst themselves in their frames as the two climbed up the moving staircase towards the headmaster's office. As always, when the outside was not fit for anything (except Quidditch, which is played in _any _weather), the castle becomes lively.

All the lanterns, fireplaces and floating candles were lit, setting a warm glow upon the usually gray castle. The Great hall was festive, packed with most of the student body. Sound fills the air; laughter and cheerful talk. The tapestries and banners ripple brightly upon the walls as ghosts float along, pearly-white as the lightning outside.

Merida slung her broom over her shoulder just as a coat of armor tried to salute; the squeak of rusty metal piercing the air, making Merida flinched and clap her hands over her ears.

They arrived at the Stone Eagle gargoyle at the seventh floor, the giant aquiline statue splaying its wings in front of it within its receded confine in the wall.

"Fruitcake," Bunnymund huffed, crossing his arms.

In response, the eagle began to twist upon its base, a spiral staircase rising with it as it disappeared up the ceiling of the hollowed archway.

"Come on…" said the gamekeeper and hopped inside, disappearing up the steps in the blink of an eye. Merida followed behind Bunnymund reluctantly.

She didn't flunk her subjects, now, did she?

"_Oh, I 'ope not…"_ Merida mumbled, flicking her damp hair from her face.

She could only imagine the throngs of Howlers her Mum would send.

Merida found Professor Bunnymund at the top of the stairs, holding the door of the headmaster's office open for her. Warm air wafted from the inside, along with the scent of…pastry and peppermint.

Such was the usual aura of the office. Merida remembered going there more than a few times, and mostly on bad occasions. Hoping against hope, she walked inside, casting a quick uncertain glance at Professor Bunnymund as she passed through the doorway, clutching her broom protectively as if they would snatch it away.

From there, she heard a fragment of a sentence.

"…_we couldn't find Gothel anywhere…maybe she went to Hogsmeade, sir…"_

"Ah, there you are, 'Meri!" came Headmaster St. North's booming voice.

Merida nodded, lips pursed as the door was closed behind her.

The round office was bright as always; fire crackled at the hearth, the previous headmasters shifting within their golden frames up in the walls, sweets and platters of food lined one end as bookcases lined the other. The place was jolly and welcoming despite the hellish flashes of lightning outside. Though the sight it held made her blue eyes widen.

Professors Toothiana and ManSnoozie was there, as well, giving her smiles, though they seemed…pitiful, if that was ever possible. The dragon keepers were there, as well. Scarred and rather intimidating, as usual. Even the Potters' and the Weasleys' family friend, the young Ministry official they called "Teddy" was there, his hair now sporting a bright purplish tint. They all stood about silently as if broken from previous conversations, eyeing her without expression.

Professor North stood by the fireplace, wearing his casual clothes, tattooed arms folded behind his back regally, beard illuminated like snow. Beside him was a man, wearing dark colors and a leather coat over it that reminded Merida of a professional Quidditch uniform. His jet-black hair looked terribly rumpled like he had just went flying all across Britain, round spectacles glinting over his bright green eyes.

The strange man gave a small acknowledging smile.

"Yes, sir...?" Merida's eyebrows furrowed, turning to the headmaster.

Her voice came out confused more than scared, which she initially was. Why were they all there? What did they want with her? Merida could only speculate so much. She had done nothing in the past days…except for train, that is.

"Please, take a seat, sweetie…"

Professor Tooth's gentle touch nearly made Merida flinch as she fluttered from behind, ushering the young Gryffindor to the cushioned seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Did—Did I do somethin' wrong, Profess'ur Tooth?" Merida stammered as she sank down on the chair, looking around uncertainly.

"No, don't worry," the Head-of-House replied with a smile, shaking her feathered head gently, "We just have a few questions for you, that's all."

"Abou' wha?"

Her voice rose in a panic, holding her broom in front of her as she turned from one face in the room to the other. Professor Tooth fluttered aside as the headmaster walked behind the desk.

"Training for tomorrow, I 'azzume?" North chuckled with interest, blue eyes bright and cheerful, "How iz your team doing?"

The casual question took her by surprise. Merida sat there for a moment before mumbling a reply.

"…grand, profess'ur."

"Ah, as always!" he clapped his hands together, seemingly impressed as he sat down behind the desk, "Anyways, dear girl…you are not in trouble, I promise."

Merida's eyes strayed off to the other people in the room, eyeing the dragon-keepers, Teddy and the dark-haired man suspiciously.

This wasn't about Hiccup, was it…?

"This is Mr. Potter, an Auror of the Ministry," North said, motioning to the man, noticing Merida's apprehension. She glanced to him with wide eyes. Did she hear that right?

On cue, the Auror stepped forward and held out a hand to her, beaming.

"Harry Potter" he introduced, "Glad to finally meet you, Ms. DunBroch—may I call you Merida?"

Gaping, Merida shook his hand blankly. She couldn't help but glance up at his forehead. If she looked closely enough…she could see it there…the faint lightning shaped scar behind his locks of dark hair.

"_Holy cricket_—_yer Harry Potter!" _she wheezed, oblivious to his question.

Mr. Potter simply smiled as he drew away, settling himself on the seat across her in front of the desk, "That's a nice broom you have."

"It's a Firebolt…" she mumbled.

"Interesting," Harry smiled, "I used to have one…amazing craftsmanship it has."

The other people in the room watched on as North nodded to the famed Auror.

"Merida…" Potter began slowly, hoping to reach out to her, somehow, sounding fatherly more than anything, "I assume you are probably aware of the dragon on the loose in the school grounds."

For a moment, Merida went deaf to all except the single echoing thump of her heart.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"What do you know?"

"W-Well…" she stuttered, "It…n'arly burned down the Quidditch pitch."

"And what about the people in the school?"

Merida pursed her lips, a chill running down her spine, shooting glance at her teachers.

All three of them, Professors Tooth, Sandy and Bunny nearly got killed during the rampages protecting the students. Merida's small movement was enough answer for Harry.

"Your friend…Hiccup, wasn't it?"

Merida snapped up. All eyes were on her. She did not even notice.

"I heard he had left nearly a week ago?"

Nodding stiffly, Merida didn't say anything.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Do you know where he is?"

Merida clenched her jaw, _"Didn' it say in 'is letter?" _she said sharply. It wasn't a question, "What's Hiccup got ter do with the dragon!?"

"That's why we called you here," Potter replied gently as Teddy stepped forward and handed his godfather a folder. The Auror opened it and handed it to her.

"…we were hoping you could tell us."

Merida too the folder in her hands, setting her Firebolt aside. There were files upon files, a candid picture clipped over them. As with wizard photographs, the monochrome image moved within its borders.

Her eyes widened in realization.

It was Hiccup with Toothless.

"The Night Fury causing damage in Hogwarts and endangering the people in it was under the responsibility of your friend," Harry continued as she pored through the parchment pages. Professor North only watched on and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Yeh're after Hiccup!?" Merida outraged, looking up to Harry and then to the others in the room, "Yeh can't blame 'im fer this!"

"Merida…" Professor Tooth began, fluttering forwards, "We're not trying to—"

"Yes yeh are!" Merida snapped slamming the folder on the desk, pages flying. The headmaster simply cleared his throat. Merida turned to him, face contorted in distress, "Profess'ur! Hiccup's one o' the best students yeh have! Yeh know 'e won't hurt anyone!"

"I know," Professor North nodded understandingly, getting to his feet, "'Zhat is why we need to _understand _'vhat is going on, Merida…"

"His letter says only so much," said Potter, pressing further, "Do you know where he is, Merida?"

She knew it. In his tone of voice, in his eyes. It was all the same with grown-ups. With everyone in the room. They suspected Hiccup escaped with Toothless.

"No." she replied curtly, "We didn' even know 'e left until 'e was gone."

"…the tracks lead South, headmaster," piped up Teddy Lupin.

Everyone turned to him in astonishment.

"Ya haven't reported this, Lupin," Bunnymund said almost gruffly, arms crossed.

Teddy looked around, checking their reactions before glancing at the dragon keepers who nodded towards him approvingly. Clearing his throat slightly, he turned back to the rest.

"…we found human footprints, as well."

Her heart skipping a beat, Merida sat still, frozen, _"…wha are yeh doin' laddie…?" _she hissed under her breath.

"It iz probably Hiccup with him," North mused, arms crossed.

"We can't simply assume that one of my Gryffindors was behind this, headmaster!" Professor Tooth cut in. Sandy said something, pictograms whiffling over his head in a scuffle of shifting sand.

"Can you follow it?" Harry asked, getting to his feet as all attention shifted from Merida to Lupin.

"Yes," he nodded, "This time, we're prepared. We'll have entrapments ready—maiming curses if need be."

"And what of the boy?"

"…our priority is the Night Fury."

"_DON' HURT HIM!"_

Merida rose to her feet, stomping her boot to the floor, _"Toothless is innocent!"_

They looked at her with mixed expressions. Though her teachers looked aghast at her outburst and outright admittance of knowing of the subject.

"Merida…" Professor Tooth clapped her hands over her mouth, "What did you…?"

Professor ManSnoozie looked at her in confusion, just as Bunnymund stepped forward for an answer.

"Wha' are ya talking about, DunBroch?" he asked firmly.

"He didn't mean ter do it!" Merida screeched frantically, red hair flying, "Toothless didn' attack anyone on pa'rpose! Something was chasin' 'im! He's innocent!"

"You've been hiding him?" North asked, eyebrows furrowed as he planted his large hands on the table, "After all 'zhat happened, _you were covering up for the dragon?"_

Merida's lip quivered as her face heated up, turning to the headmaster fearfully. Not because she was scared, but because she was ashamed. They all just wanted to protect the school.

"…yes, profess'ur."

Silence fell on the room. Merida wanted to run out of there—fly out of the window. The headmaster turned away, holding up a troubled hand to his forehead. Merida didn't dare look at anyone.

"Do you realize you've endangered each and everyone in this castle!?" Teddy gaped in disbelief, "All to protect a murderous reptile!?"

"_Ted,"_ Harry said sharply, turning back to Merida as his godson drew back quietly. Unlike the young Ministry official, he did not look angry, despite the fact that his own children were endangered in the fires.

"I know what you were trying to do," he said calmly, "I would know that more than anyone, believe me…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Merida noticed Professor Dumbledore nod in his portrait.

"…but it's the word of a couple of fifteen year old wizards against the whole school," he said. Merida slowly looked up, pursing her lips, "I'm afraid these are not baseless accusations…a lot of people nearly died even before the Night Fury reached the school."

She knew that. Hiccup told her so, himself. Nearly all of his village burnt down…perhaps Hiccup, himself, was attacked, but never said anything of it. Btu her resolve was clear. She saw the shadows. It attacked them more than a few times. It tried to get at Toothless that day in the forest.

The shadows got Toothless to attack and in the cover of his rampage, they, themselves, would assault unsuspecting students. Unsuspecting student like Lysander Lovegood Scamander who was found half-dead in the Charms corridor…

Something clicked in her mind and suddenly it all made sense.

But as she looked around desperately, she knew she had no way of proving it.

All was lost.

"…I'm afraid I'm going to have to step in, _Mr. Potter_."

There, standing by the doorway, was Jack Frost. He strode into the office much to the surprise of everyone there, his Hogwarts robes rippling as he walked, frosted crook at his side.

"And you are?" Teddy Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merida stared at him in disbelief. Jack, however, didn't seem to see her there or pretended not to.

"My name is Jack Frost," he said, tone serious—business-like—without its usual mirth, glancing at Teddy, then to Potter, "Glad to see you again, Harry."

"What…?" Merida blinked as jack held out his hand to the Auror.

To her surprise, Harry Potter shook the boy's hand with an astonished look on his face. As taken aback in meeting Jack as Merida had been in meeting the Boy Who Lived. She did not know why, however, but it certainly seemed that the Auror had heard much of the lad.

"Well this certainly is a surprise…" Potter said, "I'm glad to finally meet you, Jack."

"Harry, who is this kid?" asked Teddy.

"Someone who's gonna put an end to all this," Jack replied with a smirk, turning to everyone in the room.

"_Jack…wha' are yeh…?"_ Merida gaped. He just glanced at her and winked discreetly.

"This is something that should be between the Ministry and the Order," he continued, glancing from North to Harry, "I have quite a lot of explaining to do, and I don't think having an O.W.L. student here would be proper."

Jack tilted his staff towards Merida. North had a look of consideration on his face before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," Jack grinned and looked at Merida with a smile, "Well? Take your broom,"

Merida blinked before snatching up her Firebolt hesitantly. Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder and ushered her to the door as everyone looked on rather suspiciously.

"_Wha' do yeht hink ye're doing…?" _Merida hissed under her breath as they crossed the room.

"_I told you I'd make this right," _he replied simply, the door opening on its own as they neared.

Merida could not take in what was happening even as she stepped out of the office and turned to him fearfully. What would they do to him?

"Jack…" she breathed, gripping her broom tightly.

"You win for Gryffindor, alright?" he smiled, pretending not to hear her, closing the door.

"Jack, wait!" Merida bolted forwards, planting a hand on the doorway, "Yeh can't do this—you didn't do anythin', laddie!"

"I'll be okay," he chuckled, pinching her reddened nose playfully.

"But—"

"Don't worry about this—go have fun, instead."

With that, the door was closed and the warmth of the office dissipated, replaced by the cold of the storm. Lightning flashed upon the window as water pattered on madly, thunder gurgling in the clouds.

"_Boys," _Merida seethed as tears stung her eyes.

Why did they have to be so damn selfless?


	39. The Very Secret Diary

_(Author's notes: Unfortunately for you guys, I don't consider most of my chappies as cliffies, though I do insert them intentionally, they don't break away from a certain flow, therefore_—_THEY ARE NOT CLIFFIES. Unless you take your feels into consideration, that is, then that's a whole 'nother matter! Oh, well, moving on, now you can take out the screaming comments in the reviews. Please do._

_And replace them with comments as lengthy as Rapunzel's hair! Yay!_

_**Now**_—_**why does Hiccup have a Horcrux? Did he kill someone!? **__I dunno, you tell me, -evil laugh- But I do have a scene for it, though, I just don't think it'll be relevant to the story at the moment, but if you guys want I'll make an after-chapter extra to explain it. I'll be waiting for your thoughts on that! I knew I was gonna get surprised responses but I still could not stop laughing at how scared some Hiccup fans are :D It was quite hilarious how the questions escalated quickly._

_Side note: I update on Tuesdays or EARLIER, which means if I uploaded last Saturday then I am well allowed to slack until Tuesday, eheheh…_

_I still got a paper to finish and her I am spoiling you guys with another update. Fascinating._

_I would just like to thank everyone who took the time to reviews. I hope this chapter is up to par, I wrote it in one sitting. Actually, I was about to give up and just toss up my hands then I reread the reviews and...-tears welling up-...you guys really want me to finish this. I love you guys, you always pull me through._

_Again, thanks to all. Leave reviews as long as Rapunzel's hair and don't forget to brush!)_

* * *

Rapunzel whirled around to look at the place she had dropped in out of nowhere. One moment she was reading Hiccup's diary and then pulled into the pages the next. It was just a spell, she reminded herself; nothing to panic about.

"Just a spell…" she mumbled, eyebrows furrowed at the odd place.

It was night; and fog hung ominously over the dark waters.

She was atop of a cliff-top of some sort, with nordic houses lining its sides, the sea stretching far and wide beyond the edge. The roofs sloped down to the ground, their surfaces lined with shingles that looked like scales. Paths led up and down and in closer inspection, Rapunzel realized that she was in some sort of village lining the rocky coast. Bridges led to larger structures atop weathered islets that rose over the misty water like towers, wooden carvings topped the small houses, and stairs made path for trodding up and down the mountainside.

Fire flickered upon large torch-posts and fire bowls hanging from the sides of the buildings.

Rapunzel could see sheep grazing down in the flatter part of the place, and a watchtower far off. It was late, late in the night, and not a single soul roamed the dark paths.

But the odd architecture and location wasn't what unnerved her.

It was just…the place lacked color. Literally.

Everything was either black or white or simply grey. Though it was night, she knew that there was something odd. The fires held no warm amber; there was no blue in the sea, no green on the moonlit grass. Everything was a dull monochrome as if in old photographs.

"It's just a spell," she sighed, slouching slightly, relieved.

Staring down at her hands, she turned them over, feeling queer at seeing her skin a pale shade of silver.

Still, if it were a memory of some sort, it was far different from the ones that Professor Tooth's pensieve showed. Those memories were vivid, bright, and even unbelievably real. This, however…this memory didn't try to pretend to be more than just the past.

Rapunzel gathered her wits about her and stepped down from the porch of the large house she had appeared at and quietly looked about for any sign of movement.

She had asked the diary to tell her what it knows—only for it to decide to _show _it, instead.

Yet what was there to see?

This was a sleepy coastal village with no activity whatsoever.

Or so she thought.

There was a sudden woosh in the distance and Rapunzel staggered back to see the dark silhouette of a dragon flying off with what looked like a live sheep, bleating for dear life.

Then the monotonous village woke up with a start.

"_Eeek!" _Rapunzel screeched as she jumped out of the way.

People came bolting out their doors, screaming madly, trying to get away, scattered sheep scampered along. Rapunzel's heart drummed, she could get trampled of she wasn't careful. And right enough, she tripped over her own braid.

"_Oomph!"_

She fell face flat on the grass. Looking up, Rapunzel let out a yell as the mob of people engulfed her. Prepared to be stampeded, she threw her hands over her head in vain.

There was nothing.

Daring to peek, she found out that the people…_passed through her._

"_Just a spell!"_ she hollered, scampering out of the way and up the steps of the house again.

Rapunzel fell back on the porch, catching her breath.

The villagers went on, disappearing to the northern side as a dragon hovered in the air, right over their houses, flapping its huge wings. Rapunzel's eyes widened. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen. It had horns and claws and spikes all over.

She jumped to her feet and edged back, only to hit the wall.

"What!?" she hissed. Why is it that she was a ghost to people but walls stay the same!?

The dragon neared, screeching at the people. Afar, she could see similar scenes with different draconian reptiles. The place was infested…

There was a noise behind her and Rapunzel wheeled to see that the door had been opened.

"Hiccup!" she beamed.

As soon as she did, he slammed the door. Then everything went deathly bright.

Blinded, Rapunzel staggered about, clawing for support. Grabbing hold on to a post, she rubbed her eyes feverishly. In blinking, Rapunzel found out that the dragon had just set fire to the front door.

"Merlin's silky beard…" she breathed, gaping.

She was so glad it wasn't real.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled. The door was kicked open and he went running out, glancing back at the burning house with an almost sorry look. He couldn't see her.

"Hiccup, wait!"

She trailed after him, arms flailing. Yet as she caught up with him, Rapunzel couldn't believe the excited expression on his face. She knew he loved dragons, everything they had gone through in the past months was a statement to that…but Hiccup was stark raving mad.

A stocky bearded man dropped from above, only to get up nonchalantly and went right back to fighting with his staff.

The villagers had begun to fight back.

With clubs and spikes and wands ablaze, they continued their battle cries. Even when their houses were on fire and their livestock being carried off, they fought back with glee.

Hiccup ducked under a log being carried by two men, Rapunzel not far behind. He turned and edged away and got bumped into by someone who was carrying pails of water.

"Be careful!" Rapunzel yelled at him, slapping her head right after.

This had all happened, she was nothing more than a ghost. So why did she bother to warn him?

A dragon spit a ball of fire on a nearby structure, the explosion caused them to fall to the ground. Rapunzel rose up, shaking. Was this why Toothless had been persecuted? Because dragons did more harm than good?

A large bearded man stood over Hiccup with axe held high, roaring.

"_Hiccup!" _Rapunzel bolted forward.

But then the man finished his yell with a bright, "'MORNING!"

"Wha…?" she scoffed.

And so Hiccup kept running, trailing between people, ducking sprays of fire and stampedes of maddened sheep. Though wherever he went, people seemed to take a second and yell at him, much to Rapunzel's befuddlement.

"_What are you doing here!?"_

"_Get inside!"_

"_What are yeh doin' out!?"_

"_GET BACK INSIDE!"_

But he kept running. Trying to get to something. As he was about to cross a pass, a huge man pulled him out of the way and hung him in the air with his giant-like hands. Right before a Zippleback breathed a trail of flames on the crossing.

"Hiccup! Wha' is he doing—_what are YOU doin' out here!?" _he yelled at the boy, great bushy beard nearly flickering like the flames.

"Mr. Haddock!?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. She had seen hiccup's father at the train station at the start and end of terms, but this was all just bizarre. Hiccup hung there with a typical expression on his face, just waiting to be set down.

"_GET INSIDE!" _he hollered at his face and tossed Hiccup aside none too gently.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and followed behind Hiccup who had disappeared off again, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped in awe when Mr. Haddock lifted a whole cart and threw it right at a dragon hovering nearby.

To think, these people would be better off moving from such a place.

But the people of Berk had stubbornness issues.

"_Hoist the torches!" _a man yelled.

The 'torches' rose from the ground, more like towers with flames at the tops, really. It illuminated the high darkness in the sky and it was revealed that there were hoards of dragons flitting about the air. Rapunzel stopped and simply stared up. She could feel her knees weaken.

This was the stuff of nightmares…

Then everything dissipated into thin air, dissipating into dark smoke, like ink dropped in water.

Rapunzel staggered back, trying to keep her balance as the world about her reformed.

It was day.

The coastal village was humming with life, though it seemed more…peaceful.

Rapunzel blinked in awe as she saw dragons living in harmony with people. The huge red Monstrous Nightmare was flying about with a rider, two other plump-looking dragons following behind it.

"_Come on, guys, let's go!"_

There were dragons perched atop the roofs, others moved about in the Town Circle. Unlike before, the people weren't bothered anymore by their presence. In fact, they quite enjoyed it. There was even a little girl hugging an exceptionally spiky dragon thrice her size.

Whatever had happened between the two memories to cause such a huge shift in the people _and _the dragon's attitudes towards eachother was clearly not written in the diary for Rapunzel to see.

Whether Hiccup forgot to write it down or decided to leave it out altogether, she did not know or ever will find out.

"_Yes, Dad, I have my list…" _

Rapunzel turned to see Hiccup ascending from his house, wearing a cloak about him. His father followed behind, a towering figure reminiscent of Headmaster North, himself, only with a bushier beard. She neared towards them as Hiccup folded up a recognizable piece of parchment.

His Hogwarts letter.

Rapunzel stopped a few feet away in noticing on huge difference.

Hiccup…was a head shorter than her.

She stifled a chuckle in realizing this was him five years ago. No more than a third year.

"_Now are yeh sure yeh can manage on yer own?"_

"_Dad, it's just Diagon Alley, I'm just a Floo Powder's trip away. Besides, Merida said she and her family will be buying her things today…maybe even Rapunzel would be there," _Hiccup laughed, slinging a bag over his shoulder, _"I'll be back after buying my stuff and_—"

"_NIGHT FURY!" _a man hollered.

Without warning, Toothless dived down from the roof of their house and pounced on Hiccup.

Stoick didn't look surprised in the least however as his son was knocked to the ground and was nudged repeatedly by the affectionate reptile.

"Bud!" Hiccup laughed, getting to his feet.

"He doesn' seem all too pleased abou' you going alone," Stock laughed.

"Nahg, he'll be fine. Won't you, Toothless?" Hiccup hugged him by the neck, an embrace returned by his best friend.

"Now go," Stoick reminded, tossing a coin pouch over to him, "Gobber's waitin' fer yeh at the Great Hall."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup smiled and began to head off, _"See you guys later!"_

And so "later" arrived, much, much too soon for Rapunzel who was sent spinning once more when the place shifted like sand in the wind. Night again.

People gathered in the Town Circle with much of a fuss. Men and women mumbling indistinctly, holding their wands alight over their heads as they chattered on. Many a worried face could be seen in the crowd. Other were simply of fear or anger.

"Dad! Dad!"

Stoick turned from his spot somewhere in the crowd to see his son running towards them, cloak askew, dropping a cauldron full of newly bought textbooks on the ground as he ran.

"Hiccup!" he called out, moving towards him. The people gathered their turned their heads with uncertain looks.

"Dad, I just got back—and I heard—!" Hiccup stammered on breathlessly, "Dad, what happened!?"

"Hiccup…you better get inside…"

"But Dad—"

"Please, son. Get yer things."

Rapunzel stood there uneasily, feeling like a ghost in a story. Her hands entwined as she watched the two leave. Hiccup kept glancing back at the people, who, in turn, were staring back. She did not even know if she should follow or…

"…_really, to think that this would happen…"_

"…_and Toothless, of all dragons…"_

"…_hush, we're not sure of that…"_

"…_well have yeh seen any other Night Furies about in the island?"_

Rapunzel listened to them intently, trying to make sense of the situation.

"…_I wonder where that devil is now…"_

She wove her way among them just enough to take a peek into the center of the commotion.

Just enough to realize what had been going on before everything shifted into nothingness again. Someone had been attacked…and there the cobblestoned ground of the town Circle was drenched in blood.

Rapunzel clapped her hands to her mouth and turned away, eyes tight shut.

"…_I'm worried about him, Dad."_

Deafening noise filled the air. The sound of screeching owls and hundreds of pairs of feet thundered with the dragging of trolleys and trunks. She opened her eyes to see herself standing in a train station.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters…" Rapunzel breathed, looking around.

The place was bustling as always; parents telling their children to come along, first years too wide-eyed to notice what was going on about them.

"_I'm sure he'll be alright, son,"_

Hiccup stood there, wearing his Hogwarts uniform, Gryffindor badge pinned to his chest as he hung his head. Stoick patted him on the shoulder (as gentle as he could manage without knocking down the gangly teen) and offered a sympathetic smile.

"_Dad…I know he's not doing these things because he wants to," _Hiccup's brows furrowed in grief as he looked up to his father, _"There has to be something I can do!"_

"_Hiccup," _Stoick began, _"He's going to be alright, it won't happen again."_

"_Dad_—_people nearly died! And Toothless in a cage!" _Hiccup clenched his jaw, _"Something must be causing this because whenever I find him, he_—_he's just as scared as we are."_

"_Hiccup, you have to think about more than jus' Toothless here! Think of the villagers!"_

"_I am!" _Hiccup retorted, _"I am, Dad, I was there when he_—_when he…!"_

But he did not finish his sentence and simple clenched his fists at his sides.

Stoick did not say anything and simply stood there, contemplating.

"_Please Dad, just let me stay behind, I know I can help!"_

"_No, Hiccup," _he said firmly, _"You are goin' ter school and that's final. We've managed dragons since before yeh were born and I think we can keep one at bay."_

Hiccup's face was contorted in grief and helplessness.

"_LAST CALL!"_

"_Go," _Stoick said, clapping him on the back, _"Jus' trust us, son. Everything will be arigh'."_

Hiccup gritted his teeth and picked up the bag at his feet, brushing past his father without a glance.

"…_a dragon doesn't belong in a cage."_

Rapunzel followed him as he disappeared into the crowd of families bidding farewell. Casting a backwards glance, she could see the worry on Mr. Haddock's face.

"_Oi, wee babby! Ov'ar here!"_

"_Hiccup! Come on!"_

Rapunzel scrambled behind Hiccup as he climbed on board right before the doors closed. To her surprise, she, herself, stood there in the train corridor. She was wearing her robes, carrying a folded up easel under her arm beside Merida who was already munching on a pumpkin pasty.

"_Hic, yeah arigh', laddie?" _the Scot asked, running a hand through her chaotic red hair.

Hiccup forced a smile, one they never figured out to be simply a mask to hide his turmoil. Yet his voice rang with truth.

"…_I'm just glad you guys are here."_

This time, Rapunzel didn't have it coming. She fell right through the floor into an endless pit of black. She let out a scream as she clawed for something to hold on, her golden braid whipping in the wind over her as she kept falling…

"…_buddy?"_

Darkness.

She was in the Forbidden Forest. The trees loomed up high, like silent sentinels making sure nothing entered the woods. The full moon hung behind the clouds, casting a dim glow on every surface. She could hear the silent rippling of water.

Rapunzel calmed down, stepping over the stony ground cautiously. It was the secret hollow.

Moonlight shimmered on the water's surface, owls silently passing overhead now and then.

Two dark forms sat by the edge of the small lake. Two all too familiar shapes.

Rapunzel bit her lip as she stepped closer towards them, catching snippets of words.

Toothless sat with wings folded behind his back, staring down at Hiccup with wide eyes. Almost like a cat pleading apology. Meanwhile, the boy hung his head, brown hair falling over his green eyes as he spoke slowly and almost uncertainly in the pale moonlight.

"…_I must be doing something wrong…" _he said with a shattered voice.

Toothless let out a small whimper. Rapunzel let out a breath.

They did not know, at all.

For years Hiccup had been struggling, and neither she nor Merida was even vaguely aware. Still, Hiccup had kept smiling for them, even when he had it worst of all. Even cheered them up when they felt down just because of something trivial like homework or exams…

Hiccup had been hurting all along.

And to think, they had judged him way too many times than she could count.

Whether it was just for fun or something serious…

She felt a hollow feeling in her chest. She and Merida of all people should have at least _noticed._

They should have _known _something was wrong.

"_C-Could you just tell me what it is…?" _Hiccup looked up at Toothless, face twisted in agony, _"Because I've tried everything…and everyone just keeps getting hurt…"_

Rapunzel saw something glint right below his viridian eyes and felt tears sting her own.

Toothless let out another whimper, frills twitching. For a dragon, it seemed impossible to look that saddened, but somehow…Toothless was the sorriest thin Rapunzel ever saw. Like he was trying to apologize, say he didn't mean to do whatever he'd done…

"_No, no…" _Hiccup said, holding a hand to the Night Fury's snout, _"I don't blame you, bud…but I just want things to go back the way they were…"_

Hiccup let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, _"Whatever's happening…I promise, I'm going to put a stop to it."_

Toothless made a small sound, a bit like a purr and nudged at the ground with his front paws uneasily.

"_But Toothless…what you did to the village, in all this chaos…you put me here_—_the least you could do is tell me…" _

Hiccup clenched his jaw and simply hugged him as his last words trailed away.

"…_tell me why."_

But of course Toothless could not reply.

Rapunzel stood there, frozen in place before suddenly snapping away. She ahd heard something in the edges of the hollow, though none of the other two didn't notice. To be honest, it wasn't more of a sound than it was a feeling.

And there, right enough—behind the large moss-covered boulders, slinked something dark.

A shadow trailing up the side of the secret hollow and disappearing away into the trees.

Letting out a gasp, everything stirred into motion. Spinning and molding from one scene into another, unfolding and overlapping like chapters of a play.

The following memories were no more than snippets but what she saw there…

_The fire at the Quidditch Pitch…_

Toothless set fire to the stands, nearly invisible bluish bursts of flames that instantly set the banners of the four houses ablaze. The wooden beams crackled moments into being set alight. Students who had been nearby were sent running off, screaming. Still, Toothless didn't stop, as if intent on reducing the place to ashes.

Rapunzel saw it, however, the flitting shadows in the middle of the day, shifting from one corner of the stand to another, taunting him, teasing him to fight. And in one instance actually leapt right at him and left a gash on his leg.

Soon the teachers began to arrive, Professor Tooth casting a spell that drove Toothless scampering back into the forest. Older students began to help, and soon jets of water were being sent up high into the air. Professor ManSnoozie managed to put out one of the top boxes in the stadium and Professor Bunnymund ahd caught sight of something dark skittering into the woods.

He had seen the shadow, and he followed it.

Rapunzel was not far behind.

Bunny found Toothless there and the dragon retaliated**…**

The gamekeeper took it as an attack.

But Rapunzel very well knew that a shadow had been looming behind him, ready to slash the Pooka down.

_The attack of the East Wing…_

This time the shadows managed to lure Toothless towards the castle. The Night Fury kept retracting, trying to get back to the hollow…he set fire to them, only to discover that they were too elusive…

Like him.

And so they managed to attack him, causing quite a few scratches on his hide and on his wings, very nearly unbuckling his prosthetic tail. Still, he didn't answer to their taunts.

Then they began to scatter.

Toothless let out a growl of riddance, about to head back to the safety of the forest when it happened.

One of the shadows aimed for a young boy walking near the lake.

Kicking into action, he set off, flapping his wings as fast as he could. He was not able to manage full flight without a rider, but he still was quick and agile. Toothless pounced forward and sent a puff of blue flames at the shadow, sending the small Hufflepuff boy jumping away.

"_Jamie!" _his classmates up ahead screeched.

The shadow flitted away, pursued by Toothless. The Night Fury cast his fiery breath upon each dark shadow it saw, turning the dark little creatures' attentions back to him instead of the nearest living soul.

His retaliation led from one thing to another and soon Toothless found himself chasing them up the steep side of the castle, digging his claws into the stone walls which broke away easily. They swirled up ahead of him, letting out their hellish screeches and finally breaking into a large window at the upper parts of the castle.

Toothless beat his wings feverishly, managing a forwards leap and holding on to the shattered window frame. Students that were in the East Wing disappeared out of the doorways, yelling and screaming for help. But apparently, they did not see the shadows as much as the dragon that followed. The paintings, themselves, ran hysterically from their frames.

With a roar at the dark beings that bounced about in the ceiling, Toothless jumped back, falling into the air and spitting a ball of burning breath, the East Wing resounding with explosion as it hit the inner wall.

The Night Fury spread its wings and beat against the wind, managing, though no better than a storm-trapped owl, to get back to the grounds where he then ran as fast as he could out of view.

Rapunzel watched helplessly as the flurry of images surrounded her, and soon found herself to be more detached from them, a mere viewer of a haunted tale.

Those shadows were malice…

And not all of them were rounded up by Toothless that fateful day.

One got away when they got scattered and leapt into the hallways, through the passages, eventually reaching the Charms Courtyard. It hid among desks inside a room, ready to strike the nearest thing it could get its shadowy trails upon. But no, they have all gone out…except one.

The shadow, however, had made a miscalculation. The one being left in the room was a teacher. One Professor ManSnoozie that fought back—with light. It hurt the shadow and sent it bursting out of there. The stout golden man pursued it, but note before it could strike down a nearby soul.

A Ravenclaw boy. Lysander Lovegood Scamander.

Rapunzel was thrown back from the whizzing haze of memories and fell to what felt like a stone floor. She staggered to her feet to find herself in the castle once more. At the bottom of the grand staircase in the Entrance Hall, to be exact.

It was dark outside, and it was raining. Hard.

Students flocked in the Great Hall for hot drinks and the warmth of the fires.

She recalled the day all too horribly. IT happened way before the attacks on the castle, way before they even knew Toothless existed. Yes. That day…

Rapunzel's heart drummed as she watched a young student and his even younger sister walk up the marble staircase, laughing as kids would. She knew them. They visited her quite often when she was in the hospital…

"…_don't worry, Sophie, we'll get to Hogsmeade when we reach third year…"_

"…_Hogsmeade! Promise, Jamie...?"_

_"...aw, would I trick you?"_

_"...yes, you always play tricks!"_

Rapunzel gulped, feeling her knees weaken. Her eyes shot up to the many enchanted staircases, moving in their own accord. And a girl ascending from the secondary steps, about to cross paths with the two students.

Her very own self.

It was at that moment she saw—saw the shadows flutter high up in the air, hiding under the moving staircases. Her past-self did not know this, however, and only noticed something was wrong when an ominous grumble of stone broke the steady hum of rain.

"_LOOK OUT!" _

She saw herself jump forward and push the two children back down the marble stairs, sending them both tumbling down out of harm's way the same instant a deafening crash shook the castle. And when they looked up…there was nothing more than a pile of debris from a broken staircase, dust settling.

And blood…blood spilling down the white marble steps from under the grey rubble. A golden braid stuck out from under the heavy blocks of stone, the dark liquid seeping into it...

"_Rapunzel!" _a call stilled the air, the footfalls of someone who had been standing nearby echoed.

She felt a person run _through _her, making her remember that this was all but memory.

Rapunzel watched Scorpius Malfoy scamper up the dust-covered steps and cast spells to dig her past self out of the rubble. Jamie held his crying sister close as people went spilling into the Entrance Hall, prefects kicking into action as they beheld what happened.

* * *

Rapunzel was thrown back into her chair, gasping for breath as if she had just been dunked in the Black Lake. Thunder clapped outside, the rain still battering the windows. She stared down at the empty pages of the diary, shivering.

"Whoa," she mumbled and jumped to her feet, running out of the Gryffindor common room.


	40. In Nox Indignatio Effugere

_(Author's notes: Though the past chapter had been hurried, I'm quite satisfied with the results. People who used to complain about Hiccup being too much of a loser in this fic are suddenly taken aback by the stuff he'd been harbouring. Poor guy, really, now that I think about it. Pretty tough and badass, too. Has anyone noticed he was speaking Jack's lines?_

_Everyone, let's give a round of applause for Hiccup, the first of the Big Four! Speaking of Hiccup, he'll be mentioned back soon._

_Okay, now, off to replies:_

_Due to demand, __**I will be telling the "Hiccup's Horcrux" tale**__ as soon as I can. Darn, a lot of people are itching to know about that diary, eh? Thank you to __**Amethyst **__for that kindly review, though I advise you not to check too much, I update weekly. Believe me, dear, I wait for updates, too, and it's just so disappointing to see there's none yet, eheheh…To __**Lindril, Tillynilly **__and __**randomgirl40: **__thanks for the lengthy reviews, you know I love 'em more than anything. And don't be afraid to drabble. I feed on random drabble. Hope to hear more!_

_To __**megan**__: one way to make better dialogue would be to simply watch movies. A character doesn't need to say everything that's going on, show what he or she wants to relay through movement and stuff. That's the advice I go wit. Watch movies, honey, like…always. Specifically British movies set in an early date like Victorian times, you can geta lot of practice from there and slowly work your way to modern dialogue from shows. I suggest comedy since being snarky is quite a plus in character dialogues._

_Also, __**to the many guest viewers **__who keep coming back for more!_

_Still swamped with work, I got a test today yet here I am working on a fanfic chapter instead of studying. I actually am writing during Political Science right now, so pardon the blandness._

_Alright, the notes are as lengthy as Pretzel's locks,I hope the reviews are, as well; here's the next chappy, late though it may be. I planned to end it all in forty chapters, but here we are. Nearly there. Enjoy!)_

* * *

The storm kept raging on in the skies, lightning flashes endlessly, lighting up the hazy ground drenched in rain. The trees of the Forbidden forest swayed stiffly against the winds, dark indignant forms in the distance. The surface of the Black Lake rose up in waves, the Giant squid thrashing underneath the troubled waters. While the grey castle's windows were lit up, the warm glow of the fires from within glinting against the windows. Raindrops kept battering on the glass, as if demanding to be let in.

"_Fellas! Get back to the keep!" _Al's voice resonated in the deafening rainfall, amplified by a _sonorus _spell.

Merida twisted and turned, her broom following each slight order as she wiped the raindrops off of her goggles. She couldn't even see the others anymore.

"_Merida!"_

With a whooshing sound in the roaring gusts of the storm, Hugo appeared beside her, soaking wet like herself and holding up a gauntleted forearm over his forehead, squinting his eyes against the rain.

"_Come on, Rose got knocked off her broom already," _he told her, voice barely audible despite the look of him screaming in the dreary downpour.

"_There'll be lightning next…!" _

Merida nodded and dived down, quickly followed by Hugo. She held on tight to her broom, the wings lashing at them, moving them off course more than once. Quidditch is played in rain or shine. But with the game against Slytherin in the following day, the Gryffindor team could not risk having a man down.

Nearly crash landing in the keep's entrance, Merida leapt off her Firebolt and ran into the dry warmth of the players' quarters underneath the stands of the pitch. The others were already there, more than half resting their hands on their knees or propping themselves up against the wooden walls, tired and spent and dreadfully cold.

"About time, Potter, about time…" Hugo groaned as he bolted in, bringing a spray of rain as he swung his broom to his side.

The flames danced gleefully on the torches at the walls, lighting up the place. The silver curtain of glimmering water spilled over the opening of the pit, obscuring any sight of the field beyond.

"Lucky if we're even allowed to play tomorrow…" Lily coughed, wringing water out of her dark red hair, "At this rate, I doubt even Slytherin can fly properly. I think I twisted my arm…"

"I don't see the Slytherins whining," Rose snapped.

"Enough," Al cut in before his little sister could retaliate. His voice was firm yet tired, letting out a sigh as he pulled his goggles up to his unruly black hair. Merida simply pressed her cold lips together as she crossed her arms, finding no contribution to the situation. Al looked about at his team members, scanning their weary faces with weary green eyes.

"Alright, men," he clapped his gloved hands together, forcing a smile, "And ladies," he added mirthfully, nodding to a disapproving Rose. "We've trained as much if not as hard as the other teams. If dedication can't get us that Cup; I doubt anything will."

"Now we've had our fair share of trouble…" he continued, lowering his eyes for a bit, "We haven't won the Quidditch Cup for nearly three years…"

"_Sorry bout' that."_ Hugo chimed in with a snicker. A few chuckles ensued, lightening the mood.

Merida elbowed him lightly, snorting. He winked at her and swung his Beater's club over his shoulder.

"Now this is my last year," Al smiled sadly, the storm raging on. He nodded to Rose and their cousin Roxanne, being his fellow seventh years, "_Our _last chance."

Unlatching the buckles of her gauntlets, Merida let out a calming breath. She had been slacking in training, being too caught up in her _other _troubles that she had forgotten the importance of the game to the other members. Still, however regretful she may be of the matter, Merida couldn't help thinking about the things going on.

Matters she could not even help in.

She had always meddled, causing quite a lot of letters to be sent to her mother since first year. But this time, it felt different. She felt helpless. Unable to help Hiccup…or Jack.

"But it doesn't matter," Al suddenly said, making her look up.

He was smiling.

"It doesn't matter how tough things get," the prefect said, "Or whatever dreadful end may be waiting when the story ends…"

Everyone there turned to him, trying to make their own thoughts on his words. One thing was clear, however; it was that they were making out some sort of sense in them.

"…what matters is that we tried. That we made friends along the way." said Albus Severus Potter, his smile widening to a bright beam, "Now, whatever may happen tomorrow—I'm just glad I got to fly with the ruddy best Gryffindors I ever knew."

* * *

"That doesn't excuse him or his dragon from the damages they've cost the wizarding world." Ted Lupin seethed, arms crossed tightly across his chest as his ever-changing hair color turned a fiery red, "More than thirty people have been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies since the start of the year—Five nearly fatal—and an assault on a muggle village! One good thing out of this is that those non-magic folk thought it had been a bushfire!"

Jack hadn't been welcomed warmly by the others at the meeting, even his fellow Guardians looked at him with a hint of doubt. He did not blame them; he had been harboring secrets from them, after all. He still had quite a lot of explaining to do even after stating the reasons for the many unfortunate events in the castle for the past year.

That MiM ordered them to find this someone with a curse. That it turned out to be a dragon being kept by a student. That it had been necessary to keep them out of harm.

The dragon-keepers had been ordered out of the office, leaving Harry Potter and Ted Lupin with the Order.

"Oh, it doesn't?" Jack smirked, leaning back on his chair languidly, a leg propped up over the edge, (which the young Ministry official found ungallantly rude), "Then you probably haven't been listening, _Teddy."_

"Why you—" Lupin began, only to be stopped by Harry who held up a hand.

"He has reason, Ted." He told his godson.

"What reason?" Ted scoffed, tossing up a gloved hand in the air.

Fire crackled in the hearth of the circular office, the eyes of the previous headmasters weighing down on them as they watched the scene quietly. Tooth hovered in the air by the side of the bookshelves, fair hands clasped together.

"He's telling the truth," she said, "Jack's one of us."

Professor ManSnoozie nodded solemnly as he stood beside the towering headmaster who overlooked the talks thoughtfully.

"So Lunanoff, _the Man in the Moon_—a wizard as murky as Merlin— ordered all this?" Ted continued, "But what does that mean to the Ministry? That Night Fury caused near fatal injuries on almost a hundred wizarding folk—we can't sit idly by, professors."

Bunnymund rolled his, "'Ere we go…"

"Ted," Harry cut in again, silencing the young official. The Auror then turned back to Jack with an expression of calm blank, "Jack…if the dragon certainly is this_—'cursed_' being the Order of the Guardians was told to track down, then why didn't you turn to the professors when you found out?"

Jack chuckled, jumping up to his feet and pacing away from the headmaster's desk coolly, "Why didn't _you _turn to your professors when you were a student, Harry?"

The statement gained a raised eyebrow from North and a gape of disbelief from Lupin, same with the portrait of a previous headmistress (a Professor Minerva McGonagall) on the walls. Sandy, however, grinned, making sense of it all, same with Professor Albus Dumbledore who let out a laugh at the snarky comment.

The Auror found no insult in Jack's words and simply smiled.

"It's because it was too late," Jack said on a more serious note, "The Ministry got involved…"

He pointed the crook of his staff in an accusing manner towards Ted.

"But you knew," Harry pointed out calmly.

"Yes," Jack admitted shamelessly.

"And you didn't tell us at all," Tooth cut in, a troubled look on her fair face, "You and Merida, as well!"

"You were hunting the poor guy down!" Jack tossed up a hand.

A chuckle of disbelief echoed his voice as he turned to Bunnymund, Sandy and North.

"You wouldn't have hesitated on _killing _him if you had the chance!"

"Because the bloody menace nearly killed my students!" Bunny snapped.

"Point being—none of you wouldn't have listened," Jack shrugged.

Sandy tilted his head and gave a casual shrug of agreement.

"We would have killed it, yes…" Tooth began, fluttering towards him slowly. Her turquoise robes gleamed in the warm firelight, "Any of us would have done it. So why didn't you?"

At that, Jack felt the weight of a hundred eyes on him, measuring him. Waiting for an answer.

He lowered his blue-grey eyes and replied in a firm voice, "Because Hiccup is my friend."

The young lad turned to them all with unwavering conviction, knowing that they would have done the same for a friend. A silence followed his sentence, though he noted that Auror Potter was especially thoughtful of his words. Jack more than anyone knew the lengths Harry took to save a friend.

"Does anyone else know abou' this other than you and DunBroch?" Bunnymund inquired.

Jack blinked, turning away. Of course. Toothless had been an absolute secret until now. He thought of Rpaunzel for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, only us three."

Harry eyed him quietly, green eyes speculative.

"Harry—I mean—_sir,"_ Ted began, correcting himself as he turned to the Senior Auror almost pleadingly, "You don't believe in all this rubbish, are you? A secret order carrying tasks under the radar?"

It had all sounded bizarre to him. The Order of the Guardians. They were but mentioned tales of Beedle the Bard told to children as bedtime stories. Certainly,they couldn't be real.

"Oi," Bunnymund cut in, "Are yeh saying you don't believe your teachers, Teddy?"

"You know very well what I mean, professor…" Ted lifted a hand to his forehead, letting out an aggravated sigh.

Jack let out a huff and exchanged a look with Sandy. They were all too used to being doubted. Not that they advertised the existence of the Order, anyhow.

"Whether you believe it or not, _Theodore_," Professor North chuckled knowingly, crossing his meaty arms across his wall of a chest, "'Zhe Order of the Guardians are all too real."

"Then what the heck is a kid doing with you guys?" Ted pointed to Jack, who simply chuckled to himself smugly.

"I'm afraid that's a secret even some of the highest Aurors aren't told," Harry told his godson, turning to the young man with a stern look, "Hogwarts business—very secret."

"Seriously, you don't wanna know…_kid." _Jack grinned, only infuriating Ted more.

"I doesn't matter," Ted stood his ground, "That dragon is to be caught, and the boy to face for his actions."

Jack rolled his eyes. He had never grown patience for people who insisted on _rules_. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it. Tooth was a blur of green and blue and was suddenly right in front of Ted, much to everyone's surprise. Ted nearly staggered back as she towered over him, fluttering a few feet from the floor.

She did not look menacing, however. Professor Tooth was, as always, smiling.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to stand between you and them," she said sweetly, a sharp warning dripping from her warm voice. Sandy muttered something in his visual language of golden sand—whatever it was, the little man looked amused.

Jack blinked in disbelief. Were they actually taking his side? Last time he checked, they were as negative as Lupin. But something had been triggered inside them. Whether it was plain faith in MiM or otherwise, Jack would never know.

"I may not like the situation," Bunny said, straightening up form leaning on his side, "That bloody lizard nearly took out my students…but if Frosty 'ere says it's the bloke we're looking for—then I'll ruddy well take a look into it."

Jack grinned to the Pooka, though he simply nodded to him curtly. Sandy stepped up, as well, a flurry of golden sand whirring over his glimmering hair.

Potter did not say anything and remained at his position in front of the desk, a hand on his lap, the other over his lips, thinking. Calculation in his bright green eyes showed through his spectacles.

"The dragon and the kid comes with us," Jack said, slinging his staff over his shoulders, "The _Tsar Lunanoff _told us so. And when the Moon tells us something—we believe it."

"That was our order," North summed it up, his gaze upon the two Ministry officials stern yet calm, "What is yours?"

Ted Lupin's hair color slowly turned from reddish to a calm yellowish, changing as his expression shifted from irritated to a cold calm. Harry and everyone else in the room looked at him, waiting for his words. And when they did come…it was not as they expected, at all.

"The Night Fury and Haddock comes with us," he said sharply, striding towards Jack and glaring down at him, "If they resist, we _will _take measures."

"Then you're gonna have to go through me." Jack replied, face still as stone.

"My family is in Hogwarts," Ted replied, jabbing a finger at Jack's chest, "And if _you _think that I'm going to sit idly by and let Al or Lily or any one of them get hurt—you're dead wrong, Frost."

Jack narrowed his eyes on Lupin. Sandy let out a breath, this could go awry.

"You put everyone in this castle in danger," Ted continued, stepping away, "And you call yourself a Gryffindor."

With that, he turned to his heels and headed for the door. Thunderclaps filled the eerie silence of the room, the air made heavier by the stares of the headmasters upon the walls. The door closed behind Ted ominously, leaving Jack to let out a small hiss of annoyance.

North took this in a professional manner and simply let out a sigh before turning to Harry, who sat there with a casual expression.

"And you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled kindly and got up from the chair, planting hand on the surface of the headmaster's desk, "More than twenty of my colleagues and associates expressed concern over this matter, all of them parents of some students in Hogwarts," he explained, slipping a folder from within his robes and on to the table, filled with files of parchment, "I, myself, have a son and a daughter currently enrolled."

Tooth watched him warily before taking the folder into her hands. The Auror straightened up and continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Luna Lovegood-Scamander and a Mr. Draco Malfoy to name a few," he chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid we, as parents, cannot sit by silently—as is expected of us. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask for things to be done about the Night Fury."

He turned from them and made a move to leave before glancing back, "I leave the decision to you, professors."

When the doors closed once more, Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that the other four Guardians were eyeing him darkly.

"Well?" North said, arms still crossed.

"I'll handle this," Jack shrugged.

"You better do or I will," Bunny warned him sharply, "If that dragon gets anywhere near my students again—"

"I know, Cottontail," Jack grinned, hurrying to the door with a chuckle to lighten them up, "Come on, trust me, guys, this'll all be over before you know it!"

"Jack…" Tooth groaned, holding up a hand to the side of her head, obviously worried.

"_I'll be quick as a bunny!"_ Jack told them and disappeared down the stone stairwell.

* * *

Shrieking in a frustrated manner, Pascal ran along the tapestried walls of the school, even scampering across the canvas surfaces of many a startled painting. Sometimes, the little chameleon thought of simply staying in the Gryffindor Tower and laze the days away (or lounge away in the kitchens, being treated like a king by the all-too happy house-elves) instead of doing the tedious work of chasing after Rapunzel and her friends in their all too confusing adventures.

But he was a chameleon.

And chameleons simply had to…blend in with the situation.

And the situation was that he was breathless and tired from running all over the castle, jumping to catch a ride on a moving staircase or leaping on the helmet of a suit of armor to simply catch up with one quick lass that was Rapunzel.

She ran like a golden blur all over the place, her golden braid glinting in every flash of lightning in the windows, the footfalls of her bare feet soundless against the cold stone.

Letting out another squeak, Pascal leapt forward into the air, flying right through a passing ghost (much to his frigid horror—turning blue as he popped out of the misty figure) and finally landing on Rapunzel's braid.

He finally let out a sigh and simply held on.

Rapunzel, however, had no time to dawdle. She kept to her pace, barely breathing. What she had found out in the diary, what could save Hiccup—someone had to know.

She turned at a sharp corner, headed for the first floor when someone stepped in the way. Rapunzel lost her footing and fell forwards to the stairs. She braced herself for impact when that someone pulled her back by the arm.

"You really are quite clumsy, Pretzel." He chuckled.

She snapped up at the sound of the voice, yanking her arm away. Rapunzel glared at him, blood beginning to boil somewhat. After seeing what Hiccup had gone through made the sight of Jack Frost all the more unbearable. He had betrayed them.

"Leave me alone," she warned, stomping down the stone steps.

"Hey…" Jack smiled lightly, following her, "You're not still mad about that—are you?"

Rapunzel clenched her jaw, halting in the middle of the stairs and turned to him, green eyes flaming.

"Yes."

"I told you, I'm gonna make things right," Jack said solemnly, the mocking grin dissipating from his lips.

"Well you're doing a terrible job," Rapunzel muttered almost to herself, continuing on her way down, "We're gonna save Hiccup and Toothless and you're not gonna mess it up. You make a mess wherever you go."

Jack stopped, staring after her with his staff at his side.

"Pretzel—"

"You might as well tell _my _secret to the professors, huh!?" Rapunzel spat and disappeared down the steps. Jack pursed his lips.

"_You've really done it this time, haven't you…?"_ he sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel resumed her hurried pace, looking for a specific someone.

"Merida!" Rapunzel called out, waving an arm wildly over her head as she spotted her redheaded friend running into the lit Entrance Hall. She was fresh out of practice, dripping wet from the rain, her usually bushy hair hung in limp licorice locks about her flushed face.

Rapunzel went scampering down the grand staircase and over to her. Merry noise from the Great Hall wafted into the Entrance Hall, drowning the noises of the storm.

"Merida! You won't believe what I found out!" Rapunzel screeched, grabbing her by the sides.

"Lassie, wha' are yeh blabberin' abou'?!" Merida asked in surprise, nearly dropping her broom.

"Hiccup's diary! I-It showed me something! It showed me what happened!" the golden-haired lass explained breathlessly, "It could prove them both innocent! We _have _to tell the teachers!"

Merida blinked, trying to make sense of her. But excitement was clear in her eyes, the sullen mood that had been there suddenly disappeared, "W-Well where is it?"

Rapunzel's face fell, her doe-eyes widening even more than they were almost the size of saucers.

"I…left it."

"_What?"_ Merida gaped, "Are yeh kiddn' me righ' now?"

"No, no…I left it in the common room."

"Let's go, then!"

The race to the Gryffindor Tower was a swift and wordless one; both girls could only hear the blood pounding in their ears. The paintings watched in astonishment as blurs of red and yellow zoomed past their frames. One would think that someone was running about the castle with a Gryffindor flag.

"_I swear, Rapunzel, ye're as scatterbrained as ev'ar…!"_

Pascal simply squeaked, tucked away at the crook of Rapunzel's neck. Here they go again, sprinting about the castle. HE often wondered how the two didn't get tired easily. But then again one of them was an amazon of a Scot and the other lifted people heavier than herself with her hair.

"SUN RAMPION!" they yelled in chorus when they reached the Fat Lady.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout!" the Lady scoffed, "Get in…"

The portrait swung open, revealing the homey atmosphere of the common room though the round portrait hole. Fire crackled at the hearth, the bright banners hung ready for the event the next day. However, the room was deserted, the same manner it had been when Rapunzel left.

But the diary was nowhere to be found.

* * *

As expected, the storm did not leave without a fight. It tarried on the following day, much to the annoyance (or excitement) of the students, who looked forward to the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The castle was filled with color despite the grey weather. Scarlet and gold clashed against silver and green. Even those of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wore the other two houses' color to show support for their friends there. Lorcan Lovegood Scamander took it as far as to wear a lion's hat at breakfast.

"…_my Mum made it, actually…"_

However, Rapunzel had tossed away all thought of the Quidditch match and had spent the whole night turning the Gryffindor Tower inside out, looking for a notebook, as she had told everyone who dared ask. Merida finally got fed up with her desperation and dragged her off to the girls' dormitory, threatening to call Professor ManSnoozie and cast a sleep spell on her if she didn't go to bed.

Still, she did not forget about it the next day and sat at breakfast with a glum expression while everyone else rose up in cheers and hoots, wearing red and gold.

"_Ferget abou' it fer a moment and cheer me on a bit!" _Merida told her with a clap on the back, _"Yeh do want the house to win, don't you?"_

"_I do, but_—_Hiccup, he_'s—"

"—_goin' ter be arigh'," _Merida finished, chuckling, _"The lad's knows wha' he'd doin'. That's why we copy his homework, remember?"_

"_Still…"_

"_Rapunzel Gothel," _Merida sighed, sitting beside her, the Scot's bright Quidditch robes falling bout them, _"Yeh have ter think abou' it. Why would Hiccup's diary be enchanted, eh?"_

"_Are you saying it isn't his?"_

"_No, no't tha'…but," _Merida pursed her lips, _"We shouldn't trust things that could think fer itself when we don't know where its brain is."_

After breakfast, everyone went pouring out into the grounds. Umbrellas went flying in all the clamor of the storm, though the cold and the wet did nothing to dampen anyone's spirits. Rapunzel sat among her classmates, wearing her robes' hood up (she tucked her braid neatly into her clothes), holding up a hand against her brow to see in the rain. The teams were still having their pre-game talks down in the dressing rooms yet the crowds were already wild.

From afar, they could see the professors in the top boxes in the stadium, Professor North in his coat of red and dark furs, Professors ManSnoozie and Toothiana, bright spectacles of color as always. Meanwhile Professor Bunnymund moved along the stands, keeping the place in constant check.

Soon, Professor Oliver Wood, in charge of Flying Lessons took to the field, carrying the Quidditch crate as the teams spilled into the place, mounted on their brooms. They flew about the pitch, boosting morale of their houses before heading for their stations. The roar of the crowd drowned the battering rain.

"_Hey, ho, Gryffindors! Hey, ho, Gryffindors!"_

"_Win, win, Slytherin! Win, win, SLYTHERIN!"_

Merida waved up at Rapunzel, who snapped up and let out a hoot of support.

"BEAT THAT BLUDGER, HUGO!" a bunch of sixth year girls squealed.

"_Welcome, welcome, to Hogwarts' fourth game of the season!" _came Lee Jordan's voice over the air, _"Here we've got a match between previous winners_—_GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!"_

Professor Wood held up a hand silencing the whole place. His voice resonated in the place, amplified by a Sonorus spell, in fact, it could be seen that her was holding the tip of his wand against the side of his neck.

"_Now I want a nice, clean game_—from all of you!"

He pointed his wand at the crate at his feet. It flew open, two black blurs went zooming out of it with a loud thud.

"_The Bludgers are out!" _Jordan announced.

Wood stooped down and picked something minute from the recesses the crate. A glint of gold caught everyone's eyes. He tossed it up into the air where it fluttered teasingly around the Seekers before veering out of sight.

"_And there goes the Golden Snitch, ladies and gentlemen! Seekers got to be extra watchful to catch that in this weather! Keep your goggles on, boys!"_

Then finally, Professor Wood took out the Quaffle. The Keepers hovered in a circle a few feet above him, waiting for the red leather ball to be thrown, as well. With a sharp whistle, up it went from Professor's Wood's hand, causing a flurry of players, fighting for it.

"_And off we go! Chaser Rose Weasley has the Quaffle tight, there seems to be no dropping it! She tosses it to Lily Potter_—_Potter throws and_—_OH, SO CLOSE! Slytherin blocks it! Back to Weasley, wait, what's this?! Malfoy steals the Quaffle out of nowhere!"_

The Slytherin crowd rose up in a thundering clamor.

Merida braced herself, adjusting the goggles over her eyes as Scorpius Malfoy sped towards her, trailed by the other Chasers.

He was a bloody Chaser! Merida's heart pounded, Malfoy swore he was going to beat her.

"Not if I can 'elp it." Merida gritted her teeth in a steely smile.

Scorpius flew through the rain, his usually silver-blonde hair was a slight bit darker, being wet. Still, his face was no less daunting as he kept the Quaffle secured in his arm.

"_DunBroch prepares_—_she seems pretty bent on keeping the Slytherins out! Malfoy flies up and away from the hoop_—WAIT! _Did he shoot? He did! A magnificent feint by Scorpius Malfoy! Ten points for Slytherin!"_

Merida sat atop her broom. A feint. How could she have fallen for that?

"Head in the game, Merida!" she heard Lily say as she flew past. The Chasers went off once more, tossing the Quaffle between them, trying to pry it away from the opponent team's hold.

But Scorpius Malfoy hovered there, a few yards away, Slytherin robes a viridian green in the soaking rain. He grinned at her and flew off.

"_Ya babby," _Merida hissed. They needed to win this.

The game went on, with both teams equaling each other at each turn. Ten points after ten points, no player would allow a large gap to grow in their standings. The Beaters were having an especially bad time concerning the Bludgers who kept badgering at the other players. It was hard to see in the unceasing rain, and the Seekers would constantly disappear up in the clouds.

It was difficult for Merida to keep Slytherin points down. Scorpius Malfoy was skilled in Quidditch feints, or 'trickery', as Merida referred to it. He would fly up or down or side to side, as if looking for an entry point. The next thing Merida knew, the Quaffle had already flown past her, putting House Slytherin in the lead.

"_DunBroch is our Queen!" _the green crowd began to sing, followed by an uproar in the scarlet crowd. Merida felt something snap inside her and she steeled herself. She was not about to lose.

"_She always lets the Quaffle in! That's why Slytherins all sing!"_

Here they come again. A trailing horde of flying players with Scorpius at the helm, the Quaffle safeguarded. Slytherin was ten points leading, if they got through, it would be near impossible to get those points back.

"_Come on, come on…" _Merida muttered excitedly.

"WATCH OUT!" came a screech form the crowd.

Merida looked up to see a Bludger diving towards her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rapunzel yelled over the rain, bolting to her feet.

Merida looked up at the oncoming Bludger and back to the nearing Chasers. What should she do? She could get out of the way and secure herself or stay there and get hit guarding the Gryffindor post.

"COME AT ME, YA WEE BABBY!" she roared at Scorpius, staying her position.

"Merida!" Rapunzel yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone around her was just as worried.

But she remained. There was a loud thwack that resonated all over the pitch.

Hugo had flown in and batted the Bludger away. The masses of students rose up in cheer.

Merida beamed as he flew past.

"_Be careful, lassie!" _Hugo told her, _"Now give Malfoy a kick from me, will you!?"_

She turned back to the oncoming horde. She was deaf to the storm, the thunderclaps, to Lee Jordan's voiceover following the happenings with the Seekers chasing the Snitch.

Everything seemed to slow down. She saw Malfoy lift his arm and toss. Merida shifted on her Firebolt and sent out her arm, catching it in her gloved hand. It spun but did not slip away. TI could have been a happy, no, glorious moment—the Gryffindors would have jumped to their feet, yelling in glee at the top of their lungs in retaliation to the Slytherins' taunting anthem.

It could have been wonderful.

If not for the sudden call that shattered everything.

"_NIGHT FURY!"_

Professor Bunnymund's voice stilled the air and everyone turned to where he was looking. Rapunzel's eyes widened. She snapped into action and slid between the students, scampering up to the edge of the stands beside the gamekeeper.

A mixture of panic, terror and confusion fell over everyone. Even the players seemed to have stopped, not knowing whether to keep on playing or stop.

Merida turned to the direction of the commotion, expecting to see a dark Night Fury with wings outstretched coming over the Quidditch pitch. But no, there was only the deafening fall of rain and the bone-chilling thunder.

And then they saw it.

Far off in the distance, over the blurry silhouette of the Dark Forest—a shape rose up in the air. A dragon. It seemed to be struggling to escape as the exploding lights of spells and curses hit it. Screeches and roars echoed in the distance. The dragon keepers were hunting it down.

Rapunzel gripped the railing of the stands in horror. They can't do anything.

Merida was deaf to the yells at her by her teammates. The Slytherins had made use of the distraction to gain points. She remained still, transfixed on the goings on at the other end of the school grounds. An instant later, they all saw the Night Fury's dark form let out a spit of blue fire, the explosion muffled, and flew off into the grey.

Out of sight.

And out of mind.

"…_they got the Snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!"_


	41. Invictus

_(Author's notes: __**For Harry Potter fans**__, I have a tidbit of info (well, I am a slowpoke). Merida WAS at Hogwarts. Literally! Her voice actor, Kelly MacDonald was the Grey Lady, resident ghost of Ravenclaw. Dunno, it just sounded so awesome I had to share it. Ehehe, she scared the crap out of Harry._

_**A note for non-HP fans**__ reading this fic: You may be wondering (or not) why Ted Lupin's hair changes color. There are many kinds of wizards. Animagus can turn into animals, while Metamorphmagus can change their looks e.g. hair color. Ted acquired this trait from his mother, Nymphadora Tonks, who was renowned for her wildly pink hair…and punk clothes._

_If I find the space, the tale of Hiccup's diary will be told soon. Just a small snippet of where it came from. Again, thank you for everyone who takes the tine to read my work, I send a wave and a smile to you wherever you are in the world. Ugh, exams…the math is dark and full of errors._

_Alright, I'm gonna leave this right here so I'd have more than a week to finish schoolwork. see you guys next-next Tuesday!_

_I should buy a boat.)_

* * *

"_Wha' were they doin' there!?"_ said Merida hysterically as she thundered through the narrow passage to the players' locker room, _"Shouldn' they be outta Britain or sumwh'ere hidden!?"_

A thousand footfalls thundered overhead as the crowds began to spill away from the Quidditch pitch. The storm had not ceased, as if to match everyone's mood. Or at least half the people there. The Slytherins could still be heard hooting and cheering away in the rain, celebrating under the thundering grey skies.

"I know!" Rapunzel agreed; tossing back her hood, matching Merida's pace.

Dragging her Firebolt by her side, the Scot ran her gloved hand through her dripping hair.

"They lef'! We saw them leave!" she groaned, not even noticing that she needed a change of robes. Her red Gryffindor uniform was soaked and mud-splattered, but then again, she had never been the sort to mind.

"Do you think they're okay?" Rapunzel frowned in worry, slipping her rain cloak from her shoulders.

"I dunno…" Merida replied, squinting against the sudden glare of the torches on the wooden walls.

"_They are, they are…"_ Rapunzel mumbled, reassuring herself, "They…they got away over the forest…they should be safe…"

Merida glanced over her shoulder to see Rapunzel following with a stricken expression. She was not sure of anything anymore. The situation had gone out of hand…and they thought that things were quieting down. Merida let out a sigh and halted, putting a reassuring hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Hey…the lads are gonna be fine an' dandy," she tried to smile.

"I-If they caught Toothless…" Rapunzel stammered, looking up to her with a sheepish smile, "At least they don't know about Hiccup, right…?"

Merida blinked, her hand slipping back to her side.

"_Right?"_ Rapunzel's brows furrowed, seeing Merida's sullen expression.

"I-I…" Merida gripped the Firebolt's handle uneasily, avoiding Rapunzel's eyes.

"Right, Merida!?" Rapunzel bolted forward, shaking Merida feverishly by the shoulders.

The Scot let out a sigh, taking Rapunzel's arm and ushering her along to the locker room's direction, "Y-Yest'urday, before yeh told me abou' tha' diary, I—I, um…I got called into the headmaster's office…"

"Merida…?" Rapunzel grimaced in dreadful anticipation.

She did not reply right away nor even glanced at her friend.

"…they kno'ow abou' Hiccup."

Rapunzel's face fell in terror. If they knew then that meant—

"_Merida!" _

They quickly turned around to see Hugo Weasley running up to them. His red hair was dripping wet and ruffled untidily, goggles set atop them in the most haphazard way; face flushed and freckled in the cold.

"Merida, are you alright?" he asked as he walked towards them, robes not nearly as mud-splattered as hers.

"I am," she replied curtly, pulling Rapunzel along, _"Now we need to find out what happened over there…" _she whispered to the other lass.

"Are you sure? You looked like you saw a ghost back there," Hugo continued, catching up to them and pulling Merida back by the hand.

"I'm arigh'! Ser'yesly!" Merida snapped, yanking her hand away.

Rapunzel stepped back, pursing her lips as Hugo stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"Merida—you sat still in the air letting Slytherin ravage the goal, I know you're _not _okay!" he told her firmly, "You haven't been since Hiccup left!"

"Oh for heav'un's sake!" Merida tossed up her hand, "Tha's pae'rfect! Yeh jus' had ter bring tha' up, didn' yeh!?"

"Merida…" Rapunzel began, but the redhead only continued.

Hugo gaped, "I was just—"

"Fer the last time, I'm fine! I'm not yer lassie, so would yeh please _back off?!" _

Hugo took a step back in surprise, as if he had just been hit by a Bludger. His blue eyes wavred in the dim light.

"What happened to you…?" he breathed.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak by Merida pulled her away before a word could even leave her lips.

"_Come on, we've got ter hurry…" _Merida said firmly as they disappeared down the passage. Hugo stood there, crestfallen.

"She didn't mean it, you know,"

Scorpius stood behind him, leaning by his side on the wall with arms crossed. His silvery hair glinted in the torchlight, grey eyes watchful.

"Shouldn't you be in your victory party, Malfoy?" Hugo said coldly, walking past him without as much as a glance.

"We haven't won the Tournament yet," Scorpius replied, "So why would I be? Besides…things on this side of the field is more interesting, isn't it, Weasley?"

"Oh, shut it…" Hugo scoffed.

* * *

"Dammit…we need to track it down, is that clear?!" Ted told one of the dragon-keepers.

"Crystal, sir," the scarred man replied, taking out his wand and sending out a Patronus to alert the others.

Lightning flashed over the courtyard, a quick blinding light spilling into the main doorway. Ted Lupin paced about, his locks of hair turning a deadly green as he thought of a plan. That was one thing he had always been annoyed with. He couldn't keep his mood to himself since his nature as a Metamorphmagus would show it in his hair.

He watched as the crowds of cheering Slytherins poured into the Great Hall's doors at the other end of the chamber, the aroma of freshly baked pumpkin pasties wafting in the air.

"_How could it have been eluding us for weeks?"_ Ted hissed.

A dragon that large could at least have been spotted once or twice. But no, they only saw it today…and it had flown over the Black Lake and out of the school grounds. That Haddock boy could have been keeping it hidden, no doubt.

"Anything else?" Ted turned to the Romanian, "Did you see the boy with it?"

"We were not sure, sir, it was hard to see in the storm."

Ted nodded slowly, hands folded behind his back, "Get on it."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the dragon-keeper ran into the rain, passing by a few students seeking shelter in the main castle.

"Teddy!" Lily's voice rose in the air. Lupin turned to see her running towards him, a towel over her damp Gryffindor robes. Her face turned into a grimace as she spotted his hair.

"What? You're supporting Slytherin, too?" she sighed.

"Oh, no, no…" Ted chuckled, shaking his head. He had forgotten that there was a match that day. No wonder the Slytherins were celebrating. His locks turning a stark purple shade, he gave her a small smile.

"Work's just getting a bit tedious, is all," he explained, "So I'm taking the game didn't go well?"

"Slytherin was—oh, don't try to do that to me, Teddy!" Lily groaned, face red as her hair, "Whether you like it or not, I _am _gonna ask about that dragon—_we all saw it!"_

"Lily, it's—"

"—terrible!" she cut in, "We partly lost because of it! What happened in the forest? Lucky it didn't fly towards the pitch!"

"Yeah…_lucky…"_ Ted said, almost to himself as he stared off into the rain.

It was then that he spotted someone across the courtyard outside. Something clicked in his head and he thought about it all. Curious and curiouser. It made sense.

"I got to go, Lil'," Ted said curtly, leaving his godfather's daughter standing there and bolted into the rain.

"_Teddy Lupin! I swear_—someday!" Lily yelled after him.

He pretended not to hear, however, and ran right at the curtain of rain, holding an arm over his face to shield it from all the water. The puddles underfoot splashed noisily just as the raindrops battered from overhead. The person stood under the shade of the deserted corridor at the end of the courtyard, a pale figure in the gray storm. Just standing there…as if he had been watching, all along.

"Jack Frost!" Ted called out, stepping under the tiled roof.

"…you can see me?" the boy chuckled, turning to face him with a smirk on his lips. His snow-white hair fell over his forehead, untouched by the rain, his house uniform traced by frost at the hems.

"Don't play with me," Ted warned, "I know you let loose that dragon."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I do that?"

Ted stepped forward, jabbing a finger at the boy's chest, "You've lied before, and I know you've got something to do with what happened today."

Jack simply grinned, stepping back, holding up his hands innocently, "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do anything."

And his voice held no sarcasm.

"If that Night Fury ends up endangering any more people, I'll have failed the wizarding world," Ted seethed. He had had just about enough of all this. To his wonder, Jack smiled. No trace of mirthful trickery in his blue eyes.

"You're mistaken." He said, swinging his staff to rest on his shoulder.

"Pardon?" Ted gaped.

"If the Night Fury hurts any more people…" he began, "Then_ I_ would have failed all of you."

Lupin blinked, anger slipping away from his expression, replaced by befuddlement.

"We have the same goal, Teddy," Jack said casually, walking past him, patting the much taller lad on the shoulder, "But I wouldn't do anything to get anyone hurt, you have my word on that."

"Oh, really?" Ted scoffed, turning to him, "What about all those students who spent days in the Hospital Wing because of your friend's little pet?"

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned on his staff, "That's what I'm trying to prevent, or have you not been listening?"

"Look—" Ted gritted his teeth, "That Night fury is the only of its kind to have ever been seen. Dragons are unpredictable, and this one especially is. And with that curse you said? Who knows what this one abomination could do."

"Abomination?" Jack laughed, biting his knuckle, "Really, Lupin?"

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"Oh, no, not at all." The wintry boy shrugged, "It's just that I can somehow relate to it, really."

"Frost, whatever you're doing, I'm telling you now that no one is safe until that thing is in a cage."

"You really think so, huh?"

"I know so," Ted nodded, keeping his eyes on Jack, "What do _you _know? You're just a kid."

Jack smiled and shook his head, "I've been around for a _long _time."

The rain kept falling from either side of the corridor, cold shadows cast on the stone floor. The warm golden glow emanating from the main doors glimmered in the curtain of raindrops, the merry sounds of festivities filling the air faintly, muffled by the thunder and water.

"What are you talking abo—?"

"That Night Fury really is one of a kind, isn't it?" Jack said quietly, staring out into the glimmering silver rainfall, "Cursed to be alone in the world?"

Ted's eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the lad curiously.

"…if he's an abomination," Jack continued, looking up at him, "Then what does that make me?"

There was something in his eyes. Those clear blue eyes that held humor and youth in them glimmered something aged and worn. Ted recalled the explanation he had been given by his professors and the few things he had gotten from Harry.

This boy, Jack Frost, was part of the Order.

An odd position to be given to a mere teenager.

But even Harry Potter would not tell Ted why it was so.

"…_Hogwarts business, very secret…"_

"Who are you, Jack Frost?" Theodore Lupin asked carefully.

The boy smiled and with great certainty, he said before disappearing into the rain:

"I'm a Guardian."

* * *

"…well this was quite saddening for good old Gryffindor," Professor Longbottom sighed, taking a swig of butterbeer as he watched Slytherin house and all its supporters swamp the Great Hall in all its viridian-and-silver masses of jovial celebration.

"I was actually bettin' on Gryffind'er," chimed in Professor Finnigan, nudging the Herbology teacher lightly, "Who woulda' thought Malfoy's kid would be quite good, eh, Neville?"

"Aren't teachers supposed to be neutral, Seamus?" laughed Professor Wood, his black Quidditch referee's uniform still damp at the edges. They all leaned back on the tapestry by the side of the Hall, watching several students chant on in glee, waving banners of the House of the Snake.

"_WELL DONE, SLYTHERIN! WELL DONE, SLYTHERIN!"_

"Dunno, never los' me annoyance fer Slytherin," Professor Finnigan snorted.

"It doesn't really matter," said Neville, "We should be bothered more about what happened down in the Forbidden Forest than who won the match, really."

"I'm sure it went down alright," Wood said with a shrug, slipping his Quidditch gauntlets off his forearms, "The dragon-keepers probably have the Night Fury in a cage already, ready to be shipped off to Romania…"

"Or beheaded," Seamus added.

Neville simply rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Ghosts floated overhead , as if watching the merriment and making the floating candles sputter under the thundering sky in the enchanted ceiling. Slytherin's resident ghost, the Bloody Baron looked exceptionally glad of himself as he hovered at the corner of the hall (which was a rare sight to see on the glum specter), silver blood spattered all over his pearly form. Meanwhile, Nearly Headless Nick was sulking by the Weasleys, as disappointed as the next Gryffindor.

"Professors," Tooth nodded to the three men as she fluttered by, her turquoise robes glimmering in the light, feathers bright as ever.

"Tooth," Professor Finnigan stepped forward, "Any news from the Romanians?"

The Transfiguration teacher looked about carefully, making sure that the students nearby were too preoccupied to listen in. She flew closer to them and said in a low voice, _"It got away."_

"Bloody lizard's a menace…" Wood gaped in disbelief, "So what now?"

Toothiana shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "Hogwarts is safe, I guess?"

"When has this place ever been safe?" Neville muttered, chuckling.

"Anyways, at leas' we're outta danger, " Seamus pointed out.

Little do they know that two students were standing behind a nearby pillar, shadowed and eavesdropping. Rapunzel clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her sigh of relief. Merida felt like slipping down on the floor and going to sleep.

"_Laddies got away…"_ Merida let out a breath.

Rapunzel managed a smile, in fact, it was the gladdest smile she managed all week. Toothless and Hiccup were, for certain, as safe as two fugitives could be.

"…_the dragon-keepers are heading off already," _Professor Tooth continued, _"…they've got tracks they'd want to follow before the storm washes them away…"_

"…_and the parents?"_

"…_relieved and content."_

"…_what'll happen to the dragon now?"_

The two girls listened intently. Professor Tooth spoke up.

"I suppose dragons have nine lives."

Relieved as off the moment, they slipped away. There would be no need now to tell the teachers of what Rapunzel had found out in the diary, for there was no diary to prove it. Besides, since some of the teachers know that Hiccup was involved, they would probably think they were implanted if shown the diary.

Point being, all was well.

And so as the headed off to the Gryffindor table, a great load of trouble was lifted off their minds, only to be replaced by the trivial everyday ones. Gryffindor was in depression and the House Cup had slipped out of reach.

Still, they were gladder than they could ever have been for weeks.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Rapunzel asked Merida s they seated themselves at the far end of the table, the two golden goblets in front of them filling up with hot chocolate as they did.

"Who? Hiccup?" Merida said, plucking up an apple. Rapunzel pursed her lips and nodded.

"O'course 'e will!" Merida said, taking a huge bite out of it, "No way tha' wee lamb can resist not seein' us…"

Rapunzel smiled, turning to the goblet, watching her refection stare back at her.

"So…it's done? Everything's back to normal…?"

"No," Merida told her in certainty, making Rapunzel look up.

The Scot turned looked at her, blue eyes twinkling with determination, "It's jus' begun, lassie."

They exchanged a look of knowing and didn't say anymore. They just knew. Everything was going to be alright, and for the moment, all was well. They watched as the Slytherins continued their glorious celebration, the Great Hall flooded in green.

"Yeah, it's only just begun…" Rapunzel breathed, eyeing their sullen housemates.

She suddenly stood up and slid out of her seat.

"Where are yeh goin'?" Merida asked.

"Sending my regards," Rapunzel smiled widely, running off to the troop of Slytherins. Merida watched her quizzically, as did every other Gryffindor. She ran right up to them, to the players, and the viridian crowd made way. They fell quiet as Rapunzel, in her scarlet house colors stood in front of Prefect Scorpius Malfoy, right in the middle of the mass of green.

Everyone watched in anticipation. Was something about to break out as it always did?

"Yes?" Scorpius asked politely as he looked down at her, being nearly a head taller.

Rapunzel beamed and held out her hand, "Congratulations. Your house did amazing,"

Everyone gaped in astonishment. Scorpius smiled and welcomed her gesture, shaking her hand.

"You guys weren't so bad, yourselves."

The Slytherins broke out in applause, echoes by the other three Houses.

Merida laughed in disbelief, clapping her hands together feverishly as Rapunzel was engulfed in a group hug by everyone around her, regardless of whatever house and the Great Hall burst into one booming celebration.

"_We're gonna get you next time!" _someone in the crowd yelled good-heartedly.

Everyone had risen up to their feet and the colors in the room began to mingle, no longer divided by anything.

In the middle of the jovial commotion, Merida glanced around the room. The Weasleys and the Potters were clapping, as well. Rose already had a bottle of butterbeer in hand, Lily jumped up on the tables to cheer along and Al had made his way to Scorpius, most likely to congratulate and promise a Gryffindor victory in the future matches.

But somehow, she found herself scanning the crowd.

She found Hugo standing by the side of the hall, quite preoccupied, altogether, barely noticing the grand cheer that had broken out and only tended to the mug of butterbeer in his hand. Merida pursed her lips, guilt nagging at her guts. She shouldn't have yelled at the poor lad's face.

"You know, it's not really true that you don't know what you have until you've lost it…"

That voice. It was unmistakable.

"…you know it's there. You just think that you're never gonna lose it."

"_Oh, hey_…" she said in a slurred unsure manner, turning around to see Jack standing behind her chair. He smiled down at her and turned back to the party that had sprung up in the middle of the Great Hall.

"What did you lose, princess?" he asked quietly.

Merida got to her feet and crossed her arms as she stood beside him, watching on as they outsiders they always were.

"…the Quidditch Cup, mo'ost likely," she snorted.

He laughed, tapping the top of her head with the crook of his staff playfully.

"Oi!" she gasped, punching him on the shoulder with a chortle. When the small humor had died down, she dared ask the question, "So wha' happened in the office yest'urday…?"

Jack Frost shrugged nonchalantly, "We stood up for them…Lupin didn't like it. Doesn't matter now, does it?" he let out a sigh of relief, "Both of them are out of reach."

Merida did not know whether to be glad about that fact.

"But until when can they outrun tho'ose dragon-keepers…?" Merida muttered, "They can't keep runnin' forever, yeh know."

"As long as we believe in them, they can," Jack smirked, "Believe me, princess…they're gonna be—"

She looked up at him with an uncertain expression, her bushy red hair framing her face. Jack smirked and pinched her nose, much to her irritation.

"…they're gonna be fine."

(scene cut)

"…_out of the night that covers me…"_

Shadows.

They were everywhere. There was no getting rid of them. At every corner, at every turn. At least they have begun to cease as the storm did, finally. And the ink black sky showed through the gaps in the trees, glimmering in starlight just as the puddles on the ground.

"…_black as the pit from pole to pole…"_

The trees stood silent, though eyes could be felt among them. Always watching. Never ceasing their chilling stares. Whether they be kind or malevolent, it doesn't matter. The sunrise will come and come again, day after day, as the night would follow after it.

Promising light. Promising hope.

"…_I thank whatever gods may be…"_

A dark figure in among the silhouette of the towering evergreens moved silent in the evening, cloak rippling in the slow cold breeze. The words of a long-forgotten passage from a book that cannot be recalled echoed in his head as the silence hung unshattered in the air. How it would be lovely to simply fly away.

But it would not do.

Shadows were the enemy yet Darkness was the ally. And in it, one must hide.

The form looked up and gazed at the glimmering stars, and under the darkened hood, a pair of inquisitive green eyes scanned the heavens.

"…_for my unconquerable soul."_

After a few moments, he continued on walking, jumping over uprooted trees and ducking under overhanging branches. Fate had such terrible humor. Clumsiness never occurred whenever he was alone, yet always hung about whenever someone was around.

Hilarious.

It didn't matter now, however. What was important was that things were going well.

"…_in the fell clutch of circumstance…"_

Shifting the small pack under his arm, the silhouette watched the area ahead. He often thought of what was happening now that he was gone.

"…_I have not winced nor cried aloud…"_

The fifth years would be preparing for the N.E.W.T. exams, interrupted by the few last Quidditch games. Oh, the classes missed. TI was unbearable, at times.

"…_under the bludgeonings of chance…"_

Taking out a wand from within the cloak, a light emanated in the pitch black, the whitish-blue of wandlight creating a bright halo about the form. Letting out a breath, he held on to the small pack tightly, as if carrying a baby.

It would not do to drop it. Ink splatters quickly, after all.

"…_my head is bloody, but unbowed."_

The muddy rooted ground began to elevate as the terrain became rockier, though the trees remained unbent as ever. It got harder to walk; sometimes holding on to tree trunks and boulders were necessary in order not to slip back down the slope.

"…_beyond this place of wrath and tears…"_

A scuffle nearby made him stop and look around, alert with wand at the ready.

Paranoia was indeed a problem; still, it was better than regretting stuff later.

"…_looms but the horror of the shade…"_

Perhaps the shadows are at it again? Another attack?

He could still feel the stings about his skin. His arms, his legs. They already left a nick on his chin.

For bodiless creatures, they could sure slice people up good.

"…_and yet the menace of the years…"_

He kept on walking, no chill running down his spine.

If they want to attack, they're welcome to try.

"…_finds, and shall fin, me unafraid."_

The rocks began to fill up the area, and soon, he had met a cave atop the sloping forest hill, hidden from prying eyes. Still, the opening rose high up from the treetops, commanding a view of the sky. The place was dark, yet oddly warm in that cold night.

A strange sound echoed from within the dark recesses of the cave. Something that sounded like a cross between a cat's purr and thunder. A pair of big yellowish-green eyes met the wandlight, illuminating brightly with pupils thin as slits.

"Hey, bud, I got your dinner…"

A sack of fish was dropped on the stone floor, soon gone down the throat of the dark beast that had pounced forward and gobbled it up, leaving the sack empty.

"…_it matters not how straight the gait…"_

"No need to regurgitate any for me, Toothless," he chuckled and moved away, casting a spell to one side of the cave, a fire leaping up where it hit. A hearth on the floor lit up the place, casting spidery shadows on the stone walls.

"…_how charged with punishments the scroll…"_

He sat down by the fire near the entrance of the cave and opened up the small pack he had been carrying, pulling out a few textbooks and one old notebook. _Charms, Astronomy, Potions…_It was no use of studying now that he knew he won't be around for N.E.W.T.s, but still…

It helped pass the empty hours.

"…_I am the master of my fate…"_

Opening up the old notebook, he flipped to a page where a drawing lay.

Four students in Hogwarts robes. Himself, a girl with ridiculously long braid; another lass of wild locks, and a taller young man who had a mischievous smirk and a shepherd's crook.

"The Big Four…" he chuckled to himself, recalling a joke the upperclassmen mentioned once.

Staring down at a puddle of clear water that had formed nearby, he stared down at his reflection. Thor's beard, he needed sleep. He probably looked older, or that was just the weariness talking. His brown hair had gone awry, darker, somewhat; though he didn't mind that.

He was still himself.

Still Hiccup.

"…_I am the captain of my soul."_


	42. Full of Nargles

_(Author's notes: Has anyone noticed? Adults in Berk are all Scottish while the young'uns are American. Dunno, just wanted it to be pointed out._

_Anyways, I am really busy at the moment, so excuse the chapter for frailties. Damn, Political Science is hard…_

_Also, you can imagine Hiccup looking morelike his older self. But then again, he is fifteen here, so it's up to you. It's just looks, anyway._

_Anyways, expect Merida meeting FLUFF in this chapter. Don't expect much, I meant that literally. Enjoy!)_

* * *

"…_patronuses are very malleable. Not to mention sensitive about everything going on with its owner…"_

Al's voice echoed throughout the hall as the silvery-white forms moved in the air gracefully. Some were animals; other simply wisps of smoke made of light. There were no windows in the place, so it didn't matter whether it was day or night. Though they cast a dreamy glow upon everyone's face in the Room of Requirement, affecting them as dementors would, only doing the exact opposite.

Their mere presence lightened everyone's hearts. Those who carried worry were calmed…angers were quelled…those in glad moods felt even more content…while those who search simply dreamed.

They seemed to—chase the darkness away.

Merida had her wand at her side as she put out a careful hand towards the ghost-like silver bear that stood on all fours in front of her. Its round eyes twinkled, and in them she was reminded of times of laughter. Loud dinners with her family, and even louder ones for her other family she found at Hogwarts.

"Wha' are we supposed ter do again…?" she asked, turning to Al, who was pacing along the students scattered in the wide hall.

With arms folded behind his back, he looked at the Patronuses, green eyes glimmering.

"This activity will make your Patronus sturdier," he said, walking past Merida with a smile, "Essentially, they are nothing but glowing forms of smoke. Easily shattered if the witch or wizard loses—"

"—hope?" Rapunzel cut in. She was standing a few feet away from Merida, by the side of the hall, holding up her wand as if her magnificent white stallion of a Patronus would disappear if she wavered.

"Exactly," the prefect nodded and moved away.

Rapunzel blinked, looking up at the tall horse that shifted in place. Patronuses made no sound, but he certainly looked like he was whinnying. As she always did, Rapunzel had bestowed a name upon the enchanted creature, an affectionate name that resounded nobility.

"_Maximus, stay put…"_ she said quietly, knowing that the Patronus would love to fly up in the air.

"…a Patronus is usually used to defend oneself from a dementor," Al continued, wounding his way across the hall. Everyone did their best to keep their Patronuses still and to keep them from dissipating in the air. But a few kept flying up towards the ceiling, flitting between the pillars playfully.

"…but a Patronus is more than that…as I said before, it is the reflection of your soul. The happier you are, the brighter it is…the ones with clear forms animals are stronger than the ones that don't…"

Jack leaned back on a pillar at the corner of the hall, watching everyone from a distance. He crossed his arms over his chest, his blue hood pulled up over his head, shading his eyes. A bright dolphin flew above him, swimming in the air cheerfully, leaving trails of glowing mist.

He listened quietly as Rose Weasley's voice replaced Al's as the senior members of the Dumbledore's Army watched over the students.

"…this exercise is meant to keep your Patronus intact for as long as possible," she called out over everyone's heads, "…because that's what it's meant to do, keep you company as long as it can."

"Like a pet?" asked young Sophie with a bright beam, a plump little rabbit hopping in the air about her.

"No, dearie, but close enough," Rose smiled to her. Tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, Rose stooped down as if to say to her especially, "They become messengers. Keep practicing and someday—your little bunny will be able to _speak."_

Her words were followed by awed gasps and squeals of excitement. To hear their Patronuses speak their words? Merlin's beard! That would be fascinating.

Sophie's blue eyes widened under her raggedy yellow bangs as her smile got wider. Turning back to her Patronus, she giggled, "Hop, hop, hop…"

Merida pursed her lips, "Messengers?" she said, blowing a stray curl of fiery hair from her forehead, "If tha's tha', then why do we 'ave ter pay fer owls, then?"

"Not everyone can do it," Rapunzel told her, "It's really hard."

"Ah," Merida nodded slowly, glancing at her bear, "Dunno, but I would'a find it creepy if mah bear could talk…"

"It'll sound like you," Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

Merida grimaced, swishing her wand to and fro while shaking her head fervently, _"Nope, nope, nope—I'm not doin' any o'that…"_

A mirthful grin crossing his face, Jack watched a greyhound Patronus run around the room excitedly, nearly knocking over a student or two, a Hufflepuff boy chasing after it.

"_Get it, Jamie!" _his sister cheered on.

The DA meeting had truly returned the pace of ordinary things back in the castle. After the sudden appearance of the dragon hovering over the Forbidden Forest that caused the unfortunate defeat of Gryffindor to Slytherin, everyone was pretty shaken up. Or in the least disturbed until the celebrations put all their anxieties to rest.

The dragon-keepers were never seen around school grounds again, though Teddy Lupin had quite a lot of farewells from his family and professors.

"…_I'll put this matter to rest as soon as I can," _he promised the teachers as they stood by the main doorways to see him off. Though only the Guardians saw the small glance he gave to the inside of the castle.

To the lone student in Gryffindor robes standing by the statue of the Hogwarts hog with a staff over his shoulder.

"…_one way or another." _Ted finished with a grin, his hair color shifting to a snowy white before he left.

"Storm's finally ceased, hm…?" Jack sighed to himself, glancing up at the dolphin flipping high up in the air over him, casting a shower of glowing mist over him.

As the lesson went on, his gaze turned to the two girls sharing a laugh by the side of the chamber. Rapunzel and Merida seemed different, as well. Perhaps they had simply gotten used to Hiccup's absence or they had somehow come to terms with his exile, he would not know.

However, he did know that the situation had calmed down a bit. Toothless was out of range (hopefully from the Romanian dragon-keepers, as well), the Guardians supported his stand and he quite believed that Ted knows how to deal with the Ministry for better or worse.

Jack had taking a liking to the Ministry official. He loved his family and would do anything for them. Ted reminded Jack of himself. Or at least what he would have grown up to be…

Shaking the pensive thought away, he let out a breath just as Merida looked his way.

The redhead gave a smile and a wave hello, which he returned. But Rapunzel…

Well, she looked at him and pretended not to see, turning back to her Patronus, which strangely looked rather dim in comparison to the others' in the room.

"Hiccup's alright…" he said, wishing that they were in earshot and could have heard. Somehow, his words sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

But Hiccup should be fine, right?

"You better be, you talking fishbone…" Jack muttered with a smirk just as he tapped the floor with the end of his staff, the silver dolphin dissipating in thin air.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Rapunzel mumbled as she stirred her potion absentmindedly.

Merida looked up from her work, glancing about the room. Everyone else was preoccupied on finishing their work. Turning to Rapunzel with whom she shared a desk with, Merida scratched her head with a sheepish grin.

"Me too, I was gonna ask yeh fer help," she breathed, prodding the open Potions book between them, "Does this mean we add slugs bef'ur or after the potion turns green…? Never 'bin good at cookin'…"

"Not that," Rapunzel said softly, reaching out for a handful of hogwort, "I was thinking about the diary…"

"Tha' again?" Merida tilted her head, continuing her work with only half her attention.

The dim Potions classroom was filled with the noise of bubbling liquids and hissing steam, then there was the occasional yelps and curses of students. Still, she kept her voice rather low, eyeing Professor Black prowl the desks, overlooking the fifth-year's work, giving a sharp comment on some and others simply a dark sneer. Not an approving nod was in sight. Pitch gave an especially murderous glare at Jack who was nonchalantly tossing every piece of ingredient he could into his bubbling cauldron (hissing a poisonous maroon) just to tick off the hell out of the Potions Master.

"…_keep doing that, Frost, and I'll have you drink all of that."_

"…_oh, sorry, I didn't know we were in _Cooking Class."

"…_ten points from Gryffindor."_

Merida took advantage of the professor's distraction to whisper back to Rapunzel.

"Ah know I'm not the p'arson ter be tellin' yeh this, lassie, but don' go snooping aroun' the castle fer it…" she said, running a hand through her bushy red hair to keep it from going up in flames from her burner, "It's not worth it."

"But," Rapunzel bit her lip, tossing a whole bunch of saffron into her brew carelessly. It puffed up a crimson smoke. She didn't seem to notice, however.

"That diary could finally end all this," Rapunzel reasoned, "Hiccup could come back, Merida, don't you see?"

"Rapunzel…" Merida sighed, "Everythin' will be arigh', believe me. Ah miss the wee lam', as well, but he's got a plan up his sleeve. Hiccup kno'ows wha' he's doin'."

Pursing her lips, Rapunzel turned back to her draft quietly.

"Besides…" Merida continued, patting her on the shoulder, "Jack says 'e got the Order ter side with 'iccup."

At that, Rapunzel looked back to her abruptly, expression sharp.

"He's what got them on the chopping block in the first place."

"Oi!" Merida gaped, slamming ahand on the table, gaining the attention of a few nearby students who soon looked away when she glared at them, _"Tha's righ', look away, yah gumbies…" _she told them with a scoff.

Then she turned back to Rapunzel fiercely with a flurry of her red mop of hair.

"Jack _saved _'em. He stood up fer the lads at 'is own expense. I'm quite surprised ye're the one bein' bitter when ye're usually all _'forgive an' ferget'_!"

Rapunzel opened her mouth as if to let out an outrage in retaliation, but she stopped herself and lowered her tone.

"You didn't see what I saw," she said calmly, "You weren't there."

"And _you _didn't see wha' _I_ saw," Merida replied, returning Rapunzel's words, "_You _weren't _the'ere."_

Hitting an impasse, Rapunzel tossed up a hand and tried to get back down to business. Professor Pitch had been eyeing them suspiciously. If things worsened, their house is going to find itself at the bottom ranking for the House Cup.

"_Boys…" _Merida scoffed, shaking her head as she ladled a glob of her frothy gray concoction that looked more like goblin vomit than a potion, "Never thought I'd ever argue abou' them."

Rapunzel sighed and gave a small smile, "One way or another, something's got to happen."

At that moment, Pitch walked up to them, looking down on Merida's work with an unreadable face.

"This is a new low, even for you, DunBroch," he said in a rather satisfied manner, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Yeah, sure…" Merida said monotonously, letting the glob drop back to the cauldron with a sickly plop, "We're a'ready losin', as if we care anymore."

The Potions Master narrowed his amber eyes on her as a cloud of silence fell over the whole room.

Shattered only by Jack openly laughing at the teacher.

"_DETENTION! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

"She's still mad at me, isn't she?" Jack asked as they walked up the spiral stairs of the Divination Tower. The sky was overcast through the glass windows, a better sight than the raging downpours they had been having for days.

"_Yeah…no…"_ Merida stretched her words, "Rapunzel nev'ar really stays mad at anyone."

"_Excuse me."_

On cue, Rapunzel darted between them, her long golden braid trailing behind her as she disappeared up the flights, clutching her books to her chest.

"But…there's always a first," Merida said with a faltering grin as the stared after her, "Congratulations, laddie."

"Heh," Jack shook his head, slinging his staff casually over his shoulders, continuing on. Rapunzel had been passive about him since Hiccup left, but for some reason, she suddenly went all cold.

"Don't mind her, lad, she just needs time…" Merida said as they continued up the endless staircase, "She came across somethin' a few days ago that got her a bit…sullen, fer some reason."

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, pocketing his hands, "What's she found?"

"Hiccup's diary," Merida said quietly.

Unable to resist, Jack muffled a snort, _"Hiccup has a diary!?"_

"He says it's a jo'ornal, but wha's the difference, righ?" Merida chortled along, "Anyways, Rapunzel says it was charmed, maybe the laddie put a spell on it—yeh kno'ow how he is, always tinkerin'."

"Charmed?" Jack wondered, eyeing her curiously.

Shrugging, Merida rubbed the back of her neck, "She said it _showed _'er his mem'ries. Same way we saw yers through the pensi'eve."

Out of the corner of her eye, Merida could see the thoughtful look on Jack's face, as boggled about the matter as she had been.

"Pretzel saw things, huh?" he said slowly, not glancing at her, "So…where is it now?"

"Dunno," Merida huffed, "We came back ter fetch it and…it was gone."

"Odd," said Jack as they reached the final landing of the tower.

Everyone gathered in the circular room, waiting for the trapdoor in the ceiling to open. They found Rapunzel by the window, talking to Lily cheerfully. Merida clapped Jack's shoulder with a laugh.

"She'll fer'give yeh, Frosty," she reassured with a smile, "I mean…w—she's always sorta liked yeh."

A sudden flush rose up to her cheek, falling quiet. What was she blabbering about?

"What?" Jack grinned, watching her dumbfounded expression in an amused manner.

"Nothin', nothin'!" Merida chuckled nervously, stepping away, "See yeh in the classroom."

After a few more minutes of idle waiting, the trapdoor to Professor Trelawney's room swung open, a silver ladder reaching down to the stone floor. Students stopped their chatter and climbed up one by one, wincing against the overbearing aroma of incense in the room.

Everyone sank down in their usual seats around the tea tables situated all over the room, plopped down on poufs or whatever small chairs were provided. The insect-like Professor Trelawney sat by the fireplace, all dressed in her usual oddities. Bangles lines her thin arms, colorful shawls and necklaces adorned her front, her large spectacles magnifying her eyes to make her look like an overgrown dragonfly; while her white hair was pulled back by a bandanna. She was no doubt the oldest professor in the school, she taught even as far back as the Battle of Hogwarts (Professors Longbottom and Finnigan attested that she had knocked out quite a few Death Eaters by throwing _crystal balls _at them). While other professors her age retired, she chose to stay, probably to spend all eternity teaching as Professor Binns did, still teaching after death.

She smiled at them all mistily as they entered cautiously, her eyes nearly shining behind her glasses like that of an alley cat. They scuttled to their spots, careful not to bring about another series of dark prophecies from the professor. Once they have all settled, she got up to her feet and motioned to all the crystal globes set on their tables.

"Welsome, welcome, my children—today we are going to study the great and noble art of crystal-gazing…!" she said in her mellow voice.

"_Boy, here we go…"_ a Ravenclaw murmured.

So far, their lessons with tea leaves, tarot cards and zodiacs only predicted death and demise.

"Wonder who's goin' ter die next…" Merida whispered to Rapunzel and Lily, both chuckling under their breaths as they huddled together at their table.

"Well, I'm still alive," someone said. One quick glance revealed Jack settling down on an empty tea table right behind them.

"Look into the wizened depths of the crystal and write down what you see…" Trelawney continued before any of them could say anything.

"_But Professor, how do we—"_

"The Inner Eye will make you _see."_

"Oh, Merlin's bears…" Lily rolled her eyes, taking out her quill and parchment, "Sometimes I wish I'd rather be in Arithmancy…"

No one dared ask the professor anymore on the fear of being given an ominous prediction of some mishap. And so they went on their unsure work, trying to make sense of the hazy white swirls inside the crystal globes that looked like smoke more than anything.

"_Just write down bad things and you'll get an Exceeds Expectations…" _Lily whispered over to the girls, _"My Uncle Ron said so; always had a passing grade."_

"Well I'm not seeing anything," Rapunzel let out a huff, fiddling with her quill.

"I think I see a pig," Merida muttered, peering into the globe, her nose nearly touching its surface.

"_USE YOUR INNER EYE TO SEE THE FUTURE!" _ the professor kept telling them.

Trelawney strode over to a few tables, checking their work, tut-tutting at some, while telling a few unfortunate students how _'a shadow lies before them'._ Finally, or perhaps all too soon, she arrived at the lasses' table, picking up their pieces of parchment, scrawled with haphazard 'sightings'.

"Oh, dear," she sighed mistily, looking at Merida after scanning her work, "Your mind is dry as the shafts of the arrows you so desperately cleave…"

Merida stared at her hellishly, letting out a scoff, _"Wait 'til me father hears abou' this!"_

As if she had not heard, Trelawney continued on to Lily's work, to which she gave a small sympathetic smile, "Is your father quite alright, dear?"

"Dad's…fine…" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Everyone who was listening in looked at her in worry, others gave a gasp. Lily, however didn't seem to mind. Her whole family was fraught with Professor Trelawney's prophecies all through the years, though none of them seemed to prove true.

"And you, dear…?" the Divination teacher sighed, looking to Rapunzel. She handed her work hesitantly. Everyone looked on as the professor read her cursive handwriting.

"Curious, very curious…" Trelawney said.

Many an eyebrow was raised in wonder.

"I'm sorry, but…what's curious?" Rapunzel stammered.

Trelawney looked at her, her huge eyes as big as saucers through her glasses, "It is curious that your prophecies are as bland as your redheaded friends here when you have the Inner Eye."

Jack folded his arms over his table, looking over the situation in befuddlement.

"But I don't have the Inn—" Rapunzel began, before Trelawney stopped her.

"The Gift of Sight is given to but a few," she smiled, handing back the paper delicately, "You'll come to master it, love. Ten points to Gryffindor."

As if an unforgivable curse had been spoken, everyone gasped in unison, their faces contorted in horror (or perhaps simply shock), staring at the professor.

"Well, this is new," Jack grinned as he leaned back on his staff.

Never, and absolutely _never _had Professor Sybill Trelawney awarded anyone in their year.

* * *

The Divination teacher had been known to be a crackpot. Everyone knows that. The first time she predicted a death in their class during their third year, they were all quite shaken. But when they told their Head of House, Professor Toothiana only shook her head and smiled knowingly.

Some say she got unhinged in her old age. But Rapunzel thought on her words carefully. Though she could not make out what the professor meant, or what it implied.

But somehow it did make her decide on something.

"See ya later, lassie, I'm goin' shootin'!" Merida bid her goodbye as she ran out of the girls' dormitory, lugging her bow and quiver along.

"See you at dinner," Rapunzel smiled as she swung lightly on the makeshift swing of her hair, unbraided and tossed up to the rafters of the room. The sky outside the window slowly began to dye itself lilac as the sun began to set.

Exchanging a look with chameleon on her shoulder, Rapunzel gave a small smile.

"Well, what do you think, Pascal?"

Pascal squeaked uncertainly. The girl was going to get herself in trouble again…

"That's it!" Rapunzel concluded, letting her hand slip from its hold on her locks of hair. She slid back down to the floor, landing agilely on two feet and rushing to the purple trunk at the foot of her bed, _"I'm finally gonna do it!"_ she stated, digging into the contents.

Pascal chirped, shaking his head. The least he could do was look after her.

He screeched and pointed at her hair. Rapunzel sopped abruptly and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, right…" she said and got to braiding her hair in a hurried fashion, and even then, there was no strand out of line. Pascal hopped to Rapunzel's bed where he watched her run around frantically, turning her trunk and drawers inside out, looking for something.

After a few minutes of insistent overturning of her trunk, she held up a folded up piece of marbled parchment in triumph.

"HA! YOU BEAUTY!"

Pascal smiled as she did, tagging along when she went bolting down the stair and across the common room. Hugo was at the portrait hole, just getting in when he saw her.

"Hey Rapunzel, did you see M—"

"_By the lake, shooting!"_ Rapunzel replied, darting past him, popping out of the Gryffindor Tower and rushing down the stairs. She had very little time.

In reaching the second floor, she his herself away in a nook behind a statue, holding up her wand over the folded parchment.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Where her wandtip touched the paper, inkblots bloomed, crossing and criss-crossing all over the surface as if an invisible quill was scribbling them down. Rapunzel looked around to see no one was near before turning back to it.

The parchment was no longer blank. It was an intricate map of the castle, with a grand title atop it.

_The Marauder's Map._

Tiny little footprints walked all over the place. Nearly everyone was gathered in or near the Great Hall. Others loitered in the courtyards. Rapunzel scanned the nearby corridors. Empty.

"Alright, Pascal, let's do this…" she said and headed into the deserted hallways.

Rapunzel slinked like a thief, hiding out of sight whenever someone came to pass by. But she knew the passages all too well even without the map. Still, it provided a great help in deciding what to do when someone neared.

The darkness steadily fell, and soon the castle was basked in rich autumn-like gold, casting a dreamy glow upon the usually dull grey stones.

Rapunzel found herself picking the lock of the Transfiguration classroom with an _alohomora _spell and stepping in carefully along the lines of desks. No one was near or was even headed for the place.

Professor Tooth's office was in its usual pristine condition, her bright Quick Quotes Quill sitting still on her desk. The bright sunlight rayed into the room through the stained glass windows, casting paintings of light on to the floor.

Rapunzel raised her head to the ornate trapdoor on the ceiling as she folded the parchment in her hands.

With a flick of her wand, a jet of white sparks hit its surface and the door swung open, a golden ladder trailing down from it, the same way the one in the Divination Tower did.

"Now or never…" she breathed. Pascal cheered her on with a beam.

Rapunzel climbed the ladder and alighted in the all too familiar room of teeth.

There the glass cases stood high, gilded in gold, the neat rows of intricate phials set in them. Glowing little mists hovered over the teeth in their glass cases, illuminating the room almost the same was a Patronus would. And at the end of the circular room, stood the pensieve; ever emanating its promising silver-blue light.

Fumbling with the map in her hands, Rapunzel felt a tad bit nervous as she looked for one specific name in the slips of paper labeling the phials. Last time she stole up to the Chamber of Memories, Jack caught them peeping into his past.

And needless to say, he was not pleased.

It would be possible to get caught again, of course. But Rapunzel had come to terms with breaking rules, no matter how much she and her mind played a tug of war inside her head. The voice was telling her to go back to the tower and sit still, that the last time was a cautionary tale and that Professor Tooth could catch her red handed like Frost did—that the last time it had been necessary and this instance she was simply poking into someone else's business— but somehow, she still found herself arguing with her conscience as she perused the shelves.

'_I can't believe you're doing this.' _her rational thoughts said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she chuckled nervously.

'_I can't believe you're doing this!' _it outraged, '_Professor Tooth would be so furious…'_

"That's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill her—right?"

'_Oh my gosh_—_this would kill her!'_

"I need to do this!"

'_You are a horrible Gryffindor. You're going back.'_

"I am NOT going back!"

'_You are a DESPICABLE human being.'_

Rapunzel's babbling was stopped short by something that caught her eye. There it stood, writing clear. All she had to do was reach out to get it.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

* * *

Merida skipped as she headed for the Practice Courtyard, her bow slung over her shoulder, arrows making faint rattling sounds inside the quiver at her side. The day was fading and there was no better time to practice shooting. It should be, there was no other time of day when she could do it, with almost every class trying to squeeze into the few hours. Their year took it harder—O.W.L.s exams were approaching.

Some students stared at her as they walked past her in the corridors, probably wondering what she was doing with a weapon. Or simply perhaps whether such things were even allowed in school. One or the other, Merida gave her usual beam and continued on her way.

With her fiery red hair bobbing up and down, Merida fumbled with the bowstring.

The Practice Courtyard was empty; though some scattered twigs on the well-manicured grass did suggest that there had been Flying Lessons there that day. The place was bordered by the arched corridors. She needed a target if she didn't want to get detention by having one of her arrows whiz by an unexpecting passer-by.

"_Hoggy-warty Hogwarst, teach us sum'thin', pla'ese…" _she hummed. Perhaps she could just get her Potions book and shoot it? That would be fun.

A rustle in the grass made her turn. There was something there.

Instinctively, she notched an arrow, not raising the bow, though ready to loose.

Another rustle. Merida shifted on her feet, looking about frantically. The past events had made her wary. Too wary.

But the corridors were deserted…and darkening. Nothing moved.

She gasped—_there it was again!_

Merida turned to her heels at the blink of an eye and pulled back the string, the arrow's feather touching her cheek lightly as she pointed it at the creature that made the scuffle.

"A fluff?" she raised an eyebrow.

There it sat, quivering on the grass. A bright pink ball of fur the size of a palm. It let out small fearful chirps as she held her stance.

"_NARGLE!"_

With a screech, Merida was tackled sideways, falling to the ground hard; her waves of red hair pooling about her.

"_Wha's the matter with yeh!?" _she screeched, kicking aside the student that hit her.

"_Ooomph!" _he coughed heavily, staggering aside.

Merida staggered to her feet, watching the boy crumple on the ground, gripping her bow tightly at her side.

"_Ow…"_ he wheezed, _"I think you hit my liver…"_

"Lorcan?" Merida stammered, eyeing the lad's pale face contorted in a grimace…and Ravenclaw robes.

"LORCAN! Ah am so so'ory, laddie!" she apologized profusely, dropping her bow and hoisting him up to his feet. Lorcan Lovegood Scamander swayed slightly, blinking as if someone had punched the lights out of him.

"Wow, you can really pack a wallop, DunBroch…" he chuckled, gripping his stomach lightly with one arm, pale blue eyes wincing a tad bit.

"Ah'm sorry…" Merida repeated, chuckling a bit, herself.

"It's my fault," he waved it off with a smile, turning to the ball of fluff on the ground, picking it up lightly and cupping it in his hands. His rather long hair (for a boy, anyways) was tied in a low ponytail, stray silver locks framing his face.

"Why did yeh run at me, ani'ways?" Merida asked, plucking up her bow, watching him curiously.

"Nargle, my Pygmy Puff," he said, nodding to the quivering furball.

"Yer what?" she narrowed her eyes on the tiny creature, recognizing its tiny features; two shiny little eyes blinking up at her under the pink tufts of hair, "Oh! They sell tho'ose things at Zonko's Joke Shop, righ'?"

"Yeah…" Lorcan said with a shrug, smiling, "Lost him for hours…panicked a bit when I saw you pointing that thing on him." he explained with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh…" Merida grinned sheepishly, shifting the bow behind her back, feeling rather foolish at being alarmed by a pygmy puff, "Just startled, I guess…I've gotten a bit—_paranoid _since all the stuff with the dragon an' the…shadows."

Lorcan lowered his eyes, gingerly holding Nargle in his hands.

"Yeah…we all are."

Eyebrows furrowing in wonder, Merida stared at the Ravenclaw lad curiously. A melancholy had fallen over his face, blue eyes dimming. Like a flash, Merida remembered things that had happened in the school while they were too preoccupied with their own troubles.

That the shadows had hurt others. Some more than most.

And Lorcan's twin brother had it worst of all.

"I'm sorry…I fe'rgot," she mumbled, "H-How's yer brother doin'?"

"Moved to St. Mungo's Hospital," Lorcan replied quietly.

"I heard," Merida nodded.

"He hasn't woken up since he was attacked," he added hesitantly, returning her gaze, "It's been nearly three months…the Healers don't know whether he'll wake up, at all."

"I'm sorry," Merida said quietly. She wasn't close friends with the Scamander twins, or nearly anyone outside of Gryffindor, for that matter. But she did know them; they were best friends with Lily and were always nearby and with a bright hello to everyone.

More than once they wore Gryffindor colors in support against the other two houses in Quidditch matches.

But Lorcan simply shook his head and smiled at her, "He'll be alright, I know it."

Merida couldn't help but smile, as well. The only other person who had such optimism was Rapunzel.

She never knew such nerve existed somewhere else.

"O'course 'e will," she agreed.

"Besides…" Lorcan grinned, the pink pygmy puff running up his robes and settling on his shoulder. Looking up at the indigo sky sprinkled with stars, he let out a chuckle, recalling some memory or another, "My Mum always said, that things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end…if not in the way we expect."

Merida followed his gaze, watching wisps of clouds veil the early blossoming stars.

"Couldn't 'ave said it better, meself."

* * *

"…_too bad I won't be there…and to _think _I spent months in Potions just preparing for that exam…"_

Letting out a chuckle, Hiccup hugged his knees to his chest as Toothless curled up about him sleepily.

"…I wonder who won in the last game," he added, tilting his head, locks of dark brown hair falling over his forehead, "You think Slytherin won, bud?"

Toothless grunted resting his head over his front feet in a bored manner. What would he know about Quidditch…?

"Yeah, thought so," Hiccup grinned, sitting back against the Night Fury's side.

The fire crackled behind them, making their shadows look long and spindly over the stony ground right outside the opening of the cave where they sat, whiling the dusk away. The sun had set over in the horizon, pale tendrils of gold and pink hovered over the tree-line, while the rest of the heavens were swathed in the hues of twilight.

Silhouettes of bats and birds flew now and then, creating a bit of movement in the otherwise sleepy surroundings. And as more stars appeared out of hiding, the crescent moon drifted into view, apparently grinning; a thin pearly sickle in the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup spotted something dark from afar.

"What's that?" he wondered, sitting up in curiosity, "A bat?"

Toothless lifted up his head, a low gurgling sound emanating from his throat.

No, it seemed too big to be a bat. Besides…why was it nearing?

Hiccup jumped to his feet, pulling out his wand from his pocket and pointing it to the ever-nearing form. Toothless began to growl, crouching low when Hiccup made out what it was.

"An owl?" he muttered, befuddled, turning to his dragon, "It's just and owl, bud, settle down."

Toothless looked up at him inquiringly.

"No, you can't eat it."

A great barn owl came into view, an envelope on its beak. It spread its wings gracefully as it slowed down, perching itself on Hiccup's outstretched arm, hooting calmly when he took off the envelope. Hiccup exchanged glances with Toothless. Who would send a letter?

"I think you delivered this to the wrong guy—"

But as soon as he spoke, the barn owl flew off impatiently.

"Hey!" Hiccup called after it. Too late. It had disappeared into the night. The letter held no name or address. Toothless looked on, greenish eyes wide.

"Might as well…" the boy shrugged, tearing it open.

The piece of parchment inside was just as empty.

But not quite.

In a rather hurried scrawl, a few scarce words were written on it.

"_It's nearly over_—_hang in there."_


End file.
